Bribie
by WiddleWombat
Summary: Bella finds true love with handsome Aussie Edward when she moves to a tropical Australian island to be with her pregnant mother. Problem is he is the island's most eligible bachelor and Bella is a magnet for trouble. M for lemons. Fully Beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Beach

I never enjoyed walking in Canada because it was always so cold, but here it wasn't so bad. I smiled at my understatement, it was a tropical island and I was walking along the shoreline since this was better than not so bad, it was – romantic. My decision to move to Australia had been difficult. Mum missed me and her life was here now, but Dad loved me too and it was hard to leave him behind on the other side of the world. The house on the island we lived wasn't much, but the surroundings were beautiful and made up for the cramped living accommodations.

Mum and Phil lived in a two bedroom cottage only one street over from the pristine beach on the surf side of the island. Phil's young daughter, Bree, lived with them. She was a spoiled little princess but I could see why; with her long dark curly hair and huge puppy dog eyes, she could turn on the charm in an instant. She was seven years old and I was seventeen, but the ten years difference felt like twenty and I found it difficult to relate to her.

Bree had her own room in the cottage and Mum and Phil shared the other. I had a bunk bed out in the sleep-out, there was absolutely no privacy and I was still living out of my suitcase because no one had thought to acquire any furniture for me other than a bed. Phil had thoughtfully removed the bottom bunk of the bed and converted it to a desk where I could study once school started but I still felt as thought I was a visitor in their home rather than the resident I was.

I didn't blame Mum for the lack of furniture; he was scatter-brained at the best of times and at three months pregnant, the hormone only made it worse. I did wonder where a baby would fit into our little cottage but no one else seemed bothered and I guessed Phil would have something sorted out; he did have another six months after all. The pregnancy was part of the reason I moved to live with Mum. I had been an only child for seventeen years before Mum remarried. Although Bree was my step-sister, the thought of a new sibling being raised in Australia while I lived in Canada just seemed too impersonal. I wanted to be close to my family and my new sibling right from the start, even if the start was a bit challenging.

The walking was therapeutic for me, it gave me a chance to think, to breathe. Mum was very relaxed about rules and curfews; I could come and go from the house as I pleased. I was a good teenager and didn't give her any trouble or reason to worry and intended to keep it that way. It was the beginning of the school holidays in Australia, mid November. Summer was blissfully warm, even at eight at night. I could see light up ahead and hear music and laughter. Perhaps it was an end of school party? As I got closer I could see that I had walked further than I'd realized. I was at the tourist point of the island and the music and laughter were an extension of the lively nightclub set out on the waters edge. I smiled at how casual everything was here. My denim shorts, rolled up mid-thigh in case I wanted to splash in the water, and my fitted black tank top would be acceptable night wear here. I was barefoot but carried my sandals; I would be able to walk right through the crowd unnoticed and continue on my walk. I was far from tired and the walking felt good.

I took a deep breath and kept my eyes down as I stepped through the crowd. I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and ignoring everyone around me; which was far easier said than done. A group of boys surrounded me and when I looked up I saw they had blocked my path.

"Hi beautiful, haven't seen you down here before?"

"How about you stay and have a drink with us?"

I was startled that anyone had sought me out to speak to. They seemed harmless enough, but I really just wanted to walk and be by myself.

"No thank you," I half mumbled and tried pushing through their barrier.

"Oi! Not so fast. Where are you going? Don't you want to stay and party?"

I was slightly irritated, surely they had heard me. I spoke more assertively this time, and raised the volume a notch too.

"No thank-you," I tried pushing my way through again and felt rough hands grab my shoulders and pull me back.

"Hey, don't touch me! Let me go!" I was mad and maybe just a little bit apprehensive now. We were still in a crowded area and these guys were probably just drunk.

"Ooh, she's feisty!"

"And she has a cute accent!"

A deep velvet voice broke through the pathetic comments the boys were making, and this one worried me more than the others.

"Take your hands off her, she's with me."

I gulped a huge mouthful of air as the boys let go of me and backed away.

"No worries man, we were just looking out for her," and then they were gone.

I looked over at my savior, wondering if he was going to be more trouble than the group of boys had been but he had a friendly apologetic look on his face.

"G'day, I'm Edward. Sorry about that, but I heard you ask them to let you go and when they didn't I thought I'd say something."

I tried to formulate the words to say thank you, but Edward was drop dead gorgeous and I just stood there gaping at him like some type of guppy. He held his hand out, waiting for me to place mine in his.

"Come on, I'll buy you a beer. Make up for the horrible hospitality you've experienced so far…" he indicated with his other arm out to where the boys had disappeared.

I found myself being towed willingly into the bar. At seventeen I was twelve months shy of legally drinking the beer he offered, but I didn't want to let him out of my sight; he was gorgeous. Edward led me to the bar and called out to the bar tender.

"Hey Jasper, we need two Corona's with lemon over here please!"

An equally hot barman wearing an odd combination of thongs, swim trunks and a dress shirt came over where we stood.

"Hey Eddie, who's your friend?" he asked as he placed two clear bottles of light coloured beer onto the bar. Each had a slice of lemon sitting in the neck and I eyed them warily; hmm, alcohol. I remembered back to the first time I had been drunk, it wasn't pretty and I haven't tried it since, but this was different. It was only one beer. Both Edward and Jasper were looking at me expectantly. Oh whoops, real smooth, I berated myself.

"Bella. My name is Bella."

Edward smiled, "I like that. Bella."

"Dude, you bought her a beer and you don't even know her name." Jasper punched Edward lightly on the shoulder and laughed before crossing the bar to serve another customer. Edward shrugged and looked over at me.

"Want to take these outside?" I nodded my agreement; words obviously fail me in the presence of drop dead gorgeous men. I had never realised this was a problem, because Edward was the very first drop dead gorgeous man I had ever seen; and Jasper was certainly a close second.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I would like to send out a big thank you to my Beta, Bell1. Her punctuation support is flawless and I think that she is slowly teaching me the appropriate use of apostrophe's – thanks heaps Aunt Bell! She has also helped me see the slang I have been using in my writing, so I have included some definitions below for all of you non-Aussies. Please also note that I am keeping true to the Aussie English I was taught in school so if you notice an extra 'u' here and there, it's not a misspelling.

**Definitions:**

**Ute: this is an abbreviation for 'utility vehicle,' usually known as a truck in North America but our 'trucks' are much smaller here. Think of the word 'ute' as being interchangeable with 'car'.**

**Sticky beak: **Being Nosy. Sticking your nose in other people's business.

Scrub: At one point Bella comments on the thick scrub around Edwards house. She is referring to the type of bush land that is naturally occurring all over Australia. Scrub is a hardy, drought-proof, prone to bushfire, dry, eucalypt green to brown coloured bush land. If you've seen photos of kangaroos in their native surrounds (not a zoo!) they are probably in the scrub. It's about kangaroo height and doesn't have too many large trees in comparison to a forest. Hope this helps!

Thank you to my reviewers from the last chapter! Especially to the person that added this as a favourite story after just one chapter . I've had a lot of story alert adds so I will take that as a good thing and keep updating as regularly as possible.

Chapter 2 – Stars

Edward led me away from the noise and light of the bar to a secluded patch of sandy beach with smooth boulders scattered here and there; a warning that rockier shores were around the corner. Edward leaned behind one of the boulders and pulled out a large beach towel, which he shook twice before spreading out on the sand. He made an elaborate gesture with his hand indicating that I should sit on the towel. I did and he smiled before sitting down beside me.

I took a sip of my beer, still not trusting myself to speak coherently.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I sit here all the time and just watch the waves crash in the moonlight; sometimes I watch the stars. I've even woke up here in the morning and you know, even though I slept on the sand all night, it's one of the most refreshing night's sleep have ever had."

I smiled as I listened to Edward describe this b each through his eyes. It sounded divine, I could see how sleeping on the beach would beat a top bunk bed in a sleep out any day.

"Yes, it's beautiful."

Edward smiled over at me, "You don't talk much, hk , hey?"

I blushed and nodded. The beer was clean and crisp; I liked it. I took another sip.

"So Bella, how long are you on this island for?" There was a teasing note to his voice and I was pleased that this beautiful god-like creature took an interest in plain old me.

"I live here. I mean, I just moved here last week, b, b,,ut I intend on living here."

Edward smiled.

"Awesome."

I started to relax a bit, not knowing if it was Edward's easy manner that was relaxing me or if it was the beer. Not that it mattered. I was relaxed, calm, happy, a, nd I had the most beautiful man in the world sitting next to me.

"So where is your accent from?"

"Canada, I'm from a small town in Alberta. My dad is the police chief there," I blushed at how much I had just said. He'd only asked about the accent and I told him half of my life story!

"It's lovely. I wish you would talk more so that I can just enjoy listening to you."

I blushed again. Thankfully it was dark and we were only illuminated to each other by moonlight. Edward asked me various other questions. Mostly ababout what it was like growing up in Canada, what snow was like because he'd never seen it before, an, ,d what I liked most about living on the island so far.

We had long since finished our beers when Edward offered to point out the southern star constellations. I smiled as he lay on his back on the beach towel and beckoned for me to lie beside him. I started lowering down and his touch sent tingles through me as he pulled me closer so that my head rested on his left shoulder, my back pressed against his chest, and his left arm wound down my own to clasp my hand, forming one arm from our two. My pulse quickened at our closeness. He used our joined hands to point out different shapes, telling me their names and the local legends behind them. I have to admit that I couldn't make out some of the things he was pointing at but I would nod along as if I could, happy listening.

I don't know at what point I would have fallen asleep. I hoped that it wasn't too early, that I didn't snore or god forbid, sleep talk, but I woke up with the morning sun rising over the ocean and my head still nestled in Edwards shoulder.

"Good morning sunshine," Edward smiled down at me and kissed my hair gently. "Sleep well?"

"Mm hmm," I mumble and rub the sleepiness from my eyes to look out over the ocean.

"Ooh, Edward look – dolphins!" I scrambled to my feet excitedly running to the water's edge, trying to see into the distance better. Edward laughed and gathered up his towel, our shoes and our empty beer bottles.

"Yep regular visitors of mine," he grinned at me. He started walking away from the water and up a small track I hadn't seen in the dark last night. I took one last long look at the dolphins and followed him along the track to a beautiful old weatherboard home.

Edward turned to smile at me, "It's not much, but its home. I'm fixing it up bit by bit. I only just moved back here myself and this is my summer project. Since today is the first day of the summer holidays, I guess its project time."

I liked the house, it was big, old, and it had character. I bounced up the stairs behind him.

"The toilet is just through there and the bathroom is across the hall if you need it. I'll just put the kettle on and sort out some breakfast through here." He pointed the directions out for me and I gratefully accepted the offer of a toilet. I had obviously managed to hold onto that beer all night, how strange we had ended up sleeping just outside his house.

I crossed the hall to his bathroom to wash my hands and took a quick sticky beak while I was there. Nice shampoos and conditioners in the shower, no girl stuff at all. His cologne bottle was on the side of the basin and I took a quick whiff. Mm, the same delicious smell as last night but concentrated. I used the mirror to tidy my hair and I rinsed my face with cold water before heading to the kitchen.

"So do you have a job to get to or anything?" Edward placed an orange juice in front of me as he spoke.

"No, nothing until school starts."

He smiled, "Awesome, me too."

I sipped my orange juice and looked around his house; it was a war-zone. There was definitely some renovations going on, or being planned. There was crap everywhere! Edward offered me a plate of toast and held up a jar of vegemite and a jar of peanut butter for me to choose from. I opted for the peanut butter and he took the vegemite to spread on his own toast.

"So what are your plans for the holidays Bella?"

I honestly didn't have an answer. "I haven't really thought about it. I only got here a few days ago and I've just been settling in. I suppose I'm free to do whatever. What is there to do on the island?"

I asked the question as genuinely as possible, hoping he didn't see right through the fact that really I would just like to spend more time with him.

"Oh, well, there's surfing. Jasper and I go out a lot during the holidays. There's fishing, camping, lots of walking, cycling if you're into it. There's a small cinema in town but it only screens twice a week on Friday and Saturday nights." I laughed at that part.

"Sounds like home," Edward laughed too.

"You could be my renovation apprentice? How are you at painting?" I smiled. I liked the sound of that best.

"I've never tried before but I'll give it a go," I offered.

Edward chuckled, "I'll let you in on a secret, I've never tried before either, but I'm going to be good at it by the time this place is done."

I couldn't help but smile, my first friend on the island was genuinely hot stuff and he actually liked me. Okay, so maybe he didn't like me the same way that I liked him, but this was enough for now. I checked the time using the clock on his microwave. Six-thirty, I should probably get home.

I finished my toast, rinsed my plate, and orange juice glass in the sink, leaving them to drain.

"I need to get home, but it was nice meeting you. And thank you for showing me the stars," I smiled at Edward pleased to see he looked disappointed.

"Um Bella, would you um, be interested in maybe going out with me tonight?"

I was stunned, "Like on a date?"

Edward looked pained, "You can say no, its okay. But yes, on a date."

I grinned, "I'd love to. When and where?"

Edward jumped up from his seat and grabbed a set of keys from his bench top. "How about I drop you home and then I'll know where to pick you up at say, 5pm?"

I smiled and nodded. We walked to the front of his house and I was pleased to see that the scrub around his house was so thick that you couldn't see to the neighbours either side. Edward noticed me looking around.

"It's nice isn't it, secluded. I like it that way." I nodded and slipped into the passenger seat of his ute where he was holding the door open for me. The drive home was short, not that the island was large, but I was pleased to note that Edward lived within easy cycling distance of my house. I had a feeling I would be visiting him again.

Outside my house Edward reached over and squeezed my hand, "Thank you for a wonderful night Bella."

The look on his face was dazzling. He was gorgeous and I wanted so badly to kiss him. I shrugged and smiled before slipping out of the car. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to not embarrass myself more. Maybe I would get my chance tonight; he had asked me on a date after all. I waved as he turned his ute around and headed back up the street. Wow, I think I'm in love.


	3. Chapter 3

_Definitions:_

_Esky: (noun) insulated box for keeping food (and alcoholic drinks) cold. From Urban Dictionary the definition is _Australian term for "portable cooler". _Hope this helps._

Chapter 3 – First Date

I snuck back into the house, pleased to see that everyone else was asleep. I took a quick shower before crawling up into my bed for a nap. I wanted to be fresh and look my best tonight.

It was only an hour before Edward would be here and I was in the bathroom trying madly to make myself beautiful. My lovely mother was perched on the edge of the bathtub smiling contently that her seventeen year old virgin daughter finally had a date while Bree drove us both mad trying to mess with Mum's make-up. I settled for just using waterproof mascara to highlight my brown eyes and a pink tinted lip gloss, but it was my hair I was struggling with at the moment. I had chosen to wear a denim mini skirt, not too short but short enough for a first date, dressy sandals and a deep blue, fitted short sleeved cotton blouse. I had my best matching underwear on, much to my mother's amusement. I had no intention of letting anyone actually see my underwear, but it made me feel sexier to be wearing a lacy bra.

"So tell me his name again sweetheart?"

"Edward."

"Mm, I wonder if I know him."

"It's a small island mum, I'm sure you would. What can I do with my hair?"

I was almost panicking now, which was silly. It was only hair. It was long, thick, and deep brown but it was just hanging there, very boring. "Calm down Bella, you didn't have your hair fancy last night, it won't matter tonight either." I sighed in relief when Mum stood up and moved over to plug the curling wand in the wall. She had been a kindergarten teacher my entire life, but before then she was a beautician, and it was those skills I desperately needed now.

Mum curled my hair lightly in some places and straightened it in others, the overall effect was quite pleasing but it took the entire hour. A knock on the door told me Edward was here. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed my purse as Phil answered the door.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen, what brings you here?"

I blushed furiously; Phil knew Edward and called him doctor?

"Actually Phil, I have a date with Bella. I'm here to pick her up."

Phil smiled over at me, "Of course. Have a nice night Bella."

Edward took my hand and I hurried him out of the house down the short path to his ute. Mum yelled out after us, "Be safe Bella, you know what I mean!"

I blushed furiously and looked up at Edward; he was shaking with silent laughter.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I was an accident when she was sixteen; she always says that – even if I'm going to the mall with girlfriends."

"Don't worry about it. She's great, the kindergarten teacher, right? I didn't know she had another daughter. Dad thought this pregnancy was her first."

I smiled at how everyone on the island seemed to know everything about everyone. I was sure it would annoy me eventually, but for now it was endearing.

"Nope, I was absolutely her first pregnancy. She reminds me about it every time I leave the house."

We were driving to the other side of the island, the rocky outcropping part. I hadn't had much of a chance to explore yet and this was exciting. Edward and I chatted as easily as we had last night and early this morning. Mostly we spoke about how much I wanted to see the island and how much Edward wanted to show me around.

The scenery was breathtaking as Edward parked at the top of an outcropping of rock where there was a look out to the ocean. A small park with a few children's playthings was close by and a few kids hung around playing in the warm but fading sunlight.

Edward turned to look at me. "Picnic at sunset?" he asked and I beamed a smile his direction. It was perfect, sunrise and sunset. There was no one else at the look out and Edward spread a plastic tablecloth over the lone picnic table. He motioned for me to sit facing the ocean before he sat beside me and opened his esky, pulling out a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a punnet of strawberries. I felt giddy with happiness; this was by far the most romantic moment of my life.

I took the glass of champagne clinking it against Edward's as he made a toast to 'his beautiful Bella', which of course made me blush furiously. Edward took my hand in his and we both gazed out over the ocean, watching the sun set as we sipped champagne with strawberries. After several comfortable minutes of silence, Edward leaned over to his esky pulling out a container of cold roast chicken pieces and a selection of pre-packaged salads.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a bit of everything."

I smiled and took the fork he offered. He used his own fork to spear bits of chicken and salad and I followed his lead. We shared our picnic feast, eating with one hand while our other hand remained joined comfortably below the table. After we had both finished eating, Edward put lids back on the salad containers and packed them into his esky. We returned to sipping on our champagne and watching the sun, which was now only a glint of light above the horizon.

As the sun set I felt Edward release my hand. I instantly craved his contact, but was rewarded moments later by his strong hand curling around the back of my neck, under my hair, and pulling my face gently towards his own. He was leaning in for a kiss and I felt like I would faint with anticipation. I moved willingly toward him and reveled in the electricity that jolted through me the moment our lips touched.

At first we kissed gently, pressing our lips against each other in different ways. Soon my hand snaked up to wrap around Edward's neck in the same way his was wrapped around mine. It was truly delicious, and the addition of my hand running through his hair intensified our kisses. The first time he slipped his tongue inside my mouth I licked it hungrily. He groaned and I wondered if I'd done something wrong, but he only flicked his tongue in my mouth harder. Our kissing certainly progressed to a point that could only be described as making out. I now knew what people meant when they complained about having to see people 'sucking face.' If I could lick and suck Edwards entire face right now, I certainly would. As it was I was restricted to his lips.

Eventually Edward pulled away and broke the kiss.

"Wow Bella."

I could only smile stupidly because the feelings running around my body were rendering words completely useless. Edward chuckled, obviously pleased with the effect he had on me, before leaning in and kissing me again, hard and passionately. I gasped and threw my arms around his neck as he kissed from my earlobe down to my neck. This was hot; I was suddenly very turned on and not at all sure I would be able to control myself in public if he took this any further. Edward groaned and pulled away again.

His voice was husky now and incredibly sexy, "Would you like to take a walk along the beach?"

I nodded, it was twilight and a beach walk couldn't be more romantic. I followed Edward to the ute as he strapped the esky into the tray then turned to grab my hand, pulling me in for another quick kiss.

"You taste delicious Bella, like strawberries. So hot," his compliment made me blush. I wanted to tell him that he was delicious too, but words hadn't quite made their way back into my head yet. We walked down the crude stairway to the shore with our arms around each other. Edward would occasionally sneak kisses into my hair as we walked and I would smile lifting his hand to my mouth placing gentle kisses on his wrist.

At the bottom of the stairs we embraced again. In between contrite kisses we continued getting to know each other.

"Why did Phil call you Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh, well I'm technically a GP, a general practitioner, but I don't work at the medical centre anymore. I'm completing my teaching degree too. I took a post at the special needs school last year and I work there as a teacher with a class of kids, but I can also help out with their medical needs. I really enjoy it and it pays well."

I smiled up at him, "So what did you do before that?"

"I was a doctor at the Hospital for Women and Children in Brisbane. I was still doing my teaching degree part-time there, but Mum had a bit of a health scare last year and I decided to move back to the island to be closer to them."

I nodded, I understood that. "Yeah, I moved here to be with Mum now that she is pregnant. I've been an only child for so long and I want to get to know my new brother or sister right from the start."

Edward brushed his fingers through my hair and kissed me lightly again, "Wow, you must love this new baby, to leave your home and your life behind to move halfway across the world."

I smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. I think deep down Mum needs me too. Dad raised me as a single father after Mum had me at sixteen. I guess Mum has always wanted her turn as my parent, and it might be a little bit late, but even so, Phil says it makes her happier having me around."

We kissed intensely for a moment and Edward lifted me up pinning me softly against the natural rock wall behind us. With the wall behind me he could kiss me deeper. I pressed myself back into him, returning the kiss and trying to convey everything I felt about him with my mouth.

"Bella when is your birthday?"

"September 17."

"What year?"

"1993."

He kissed me again, long and hard before stopping suddenly, "Fuck. Seventeen?"

I blushed and nodded before becoming defensive, "Is that a problem?"

Edward looked guilty, "Bella how old do you think I am?"

I shrugged, "24?" I added a few years to my earlier guess of 21, he'd have to be at least 24 to have completed a medical degree. That's what I figured anyway.

"I'm 28," he still held me close to him but his eyes looked worried.

I calculated our age difference in my head, eleven years. "Hey, we're the same years apart as my parents," I told him brightly.

Edward looked relieved and fell into my shoulder laughing, "So you don't mind?"

I grinned, "Not if you don't."

We kissed again long and hard, I was surprised how old Edward was, but at the same time I was a little worried. At 28 he would have had other girlfriends, maybe even serious ones. I was a little jealous by that thought and tried to push it out of my mind.

"Phil is eleven years older than your mother?" Edward broke our kiss with his surprised question.

"No, my Dad is eleven years older than my Mum. Phil is only thirty-one," I laughed as I pulled him back towards my mouth.

Edward took the hint and continued kissing me, one of his hands rested just inside my blouse on my waistline, and every now and again his fingers would massage my bare skin. His other hand was wound deeply in my hair behind my neck and held my head to his. I groaned when I felt his erection grind against my body. I may be a virgin, but I knew what that was and I wanted it. Edward gasped and pulled himself away from my lips long enough to ask the question, "Do you want to take a dip?"

**Authors Note: Okay, so my lovely and wise Beta (Bell1) has pointed out that where she comes from the relationship Edward and Bella are forming would be illegal. Please note than in Australia the age of consent is 16 so it's perfectly above board here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Night Swimming

"Do you want to take a dip?"

I wanted to do anything as long as it was with Edward, my drop dead gorgeous, and I was pretty sure, boyfriend. I nodded and he tugged me towards the water.

"Edward, our clothes?" I paid a small fortune for this blouse and I didn't particularly want to ruin it with sea water. Edward turned to kiss me gently and slowly, pulling me towards him and making me even hotter for him than I already was.

"No problem, we'll swim in our underwear," I watched spell bound as Edward pulled his shirt off and slipped out of his slacks, leaving him in only his modest black boxers. It appeared he had his erection under control somewhat, but there was still a massive bulge in his boxers. Edward dropped his clothes in a neat pile and came to kiss me some more, unbuttoning my blouse as he went. I was suddenly extremely grateful I had worn my best lacy underwear, even if it was about to get ruined in the seawater.

Edward slipped my blouse off my shoulders and threw it on top of his pile of clothes; he stood back and looked down, "Beautiful," before crashing his lips to mine urgently.

I wriggled out of my denim skirt and sighed as Edward planted kisses all over my face and neck. So far his hands had not strayed from my waist or neck and in a way I was grateful. Yes, I was incredibly turned on, but at the same time I wasn't eager to rush into anything.

We turned and faced the ocean hand in hand before I giggled and we rushed into the surf, splashing in the waves as we went. I shrieked as the cold water hit my skin and Edward laughed. He splashed me before swooping me up and kissing me in a gentle apology. I kissed back hard and deep before pulling away and splashing him. I giggled and tried to paddle away, but he caught me easily. We laughed and played in the shallow surf before Edward piggybacked me out past the breakers. He could still touch the sand, but I could barely do so without my head going under water. Edward lifted me up to face him and used his arms to wrap my legs around his waist as we kissed.

Now that I was used to it, the water was quite warm and I pulled away to float comfortably on my back, my head supported by his shoulder. Edward gently ran his hands along my body and over my wet lace-covered breasts. I shivered at his touch and was glad we were in water because I was fairly certain that my own wetness would have saturated my lace panties by now. Edward continued to fondle me, encouraged by my moans of pleasure. I heard his breathing quicken as he used both arms to support my body but also to run over my curves, tweaking my nipple through my bra and stroking my mound through my panties.

My breath hitched as he slipped a finger inside my panties and delicately ran it through my soft folds. It felt glorious. I knew I looked good, floating on my back with the moonlight gleaming off my wet skin. I looked hot and I knew it. I moaned for Edward to touch me and he groaned into my ear as his finger circled my clit.

"Mine," he whispered into my ear as his finger teased me.

"Yes, yours. All yours," I replied, desperate for more.

He flicked and pressed on me delicately. One finger making all the difference as he played me like a musical instrument and continued to moan into my ear, "Mine, mine, mine."

I encouraged him, confirming that yes, it was all his and it wanted to be taken. He growled and slipped a finger inside of me; I gasped at the sensation and mewled involuntarily. This spurred him on further and he flicked me with his thumb as he used two and sometimes three fingers to push gently in and out of me. I groaned, moaned, and mewled in pleasure as he teased me to a climax. His fingers stroked me desperately from inside as his free hand rubbed over my lace-clad breasts, flicking and pinching my nipples in turn. My breathing was hard and fast. I noticed that his was also as I felt my insides explode. I yelled out his name in pleasure as I clamped onto his fingers and pulsated my orgasm into his hand. He roared as he pulled me down close and tight to his body, his fingers still inside me as I felt his warmth explode over my back under the ocean surface.

His strong arm was already wrapped securely around me as he pulled his hand out from inside my panties and wrapped it around me too, holding me close to him and kissing my neck gently. My desire satisfied for now and I was pleased that my first sexual experience had not been awkward at all. Eventually I spun myself around to face him and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you," I murmured into his mouth. He smiled and held me tighter.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea. This has been the best day of my life!" he gushed as I smiled.

"Me too."

Edward chuckled against my neck and lifted me up like a child, cradling me against him as he walked us back to shore. We sat together on a rocky outcropping to dry. I don't think either one of us was eager to leave.

"Bella, do you want to stay with me tonight?" I could hear the tentativeness in the question. He was worried I would say no, and rightly so. It wasn't proper to sleep over on a first date, regardless of what we had just done in the ocean. I wasn't sure that I wanted to take it any further and is that what I would be agreeing to if I slept over.

I lifted his hand to my lips and delicately kissed his wrist. It broke my heart when he hung his head, he already knew my answer would be no. I kissed his wrist again.

"Just sleep?" I asked.

His mood improved instantly and he smiled at me pulling me closer, "Just sleep. And maybe talk," he promised and kissed my neck. "And maybe some more kissing if you don't mind, but that's all."

I grinned. I doubted he could stop me from kissing him now that I knew how good it felt. We dressed leisurely and strolled back up the stairs to the look-out hand in hand. Edward held the door open for me as I once again slid into the passenger seat.

**Authors Note: I'm putting this one up midweek because (a) it's a very short chapter and (b) some of you may need a lemon to pull you through to Friday. Thank you everyone who is following this story – even you naughty underage girls who shouldn't even know lemons are anything other than a sour fruit. Huge shout out to Bell1 for being my beta (I removed the 'that' before the word lemons, you'd be so proud). Feel free to follow me on Twitter (WiddleWombat) if you hang out there anyway, I'll follow you back.**


	5. Chapter 5

___**Authors Note: five chapters in and I'm already updating late – whoops. You guys did gain an extra chapter this time last week though. I will try my hardest to get back on schedule for next week. Thank you again to my Beta and to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. Thanks also to my new followers on Twitter, I have been avoiding Twitter for a few days now in case of hate tweets but as soon as I have posted this I should be safe…**_

Chapter 5 – First Night

We left our shoes at the door and I stopped at the toilet on the way through. After washing my hands I followed the light to find Edward's bedroom, he was grabbing towels and fresh clothes. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my body against his. Edward spun around and pushed me gently onto the bed, kissing me hard and deep with his body pinned over mine.

"Sorry love, that's what you get for sneaking up on me."

"Mm, I should do it more often," my reply sounded alluring even to me. I smiled, delighted at the obvious effect I had on Edward.

He released his grip on me and offered a hand to help me off the bed.

"Do you want a shower before bed?" he offered a towel and one of his shirts to me. I took them, a shower might not be such a bad idea.

"Are you going to have one with me?"

Edward looked surprised before his eyes darkened with desire, "Is that an invitation?"

I smiled playfully, "Mm hmm."

Edward couldn't gather his clothes and towel fast enough as he chased me down the hall into his bathroom. He turned the light on and closed the door in the time it took me to strip to my underwear again. This much he had seen already and he obviously liked. The rest I was worried about.

I watched Edward remove his shirt and slacks once again; he only hesitated slightly as he removed his boxers. I tried not to look surprised at how absolutely huge he was, even flaccid. Of course I didn't have anything in my memory to compare it too, but my mother's talks had prepared me for something much smaller.

He leaned past me and started the water before pulling me gently into the shower with him, still in my underwear. We kissed further as he reached around and unhooked my bra gently pulling it from me and tossing it out past the shower curtain. Edward leaned down and kissed along my breasts which made me so weak at my knees I started to sink down to the shower floor.

Grinning, he helped me back up, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

I sighed and stood again before slipping out of my panties, tossing them outside the shower curtain too. Edward groaned and I noticed his cock starting to twitch. He pulled me under the water, my back towards him and massaged the water through my hair. It felt nice having someone else touching my hair and he was so gentle. He shampooed it in the same gentle manner and I leant into him as he rinsed the last of the soap from my hair.

Soaping up a loofah, Edward began to rub small circles over my body, starting with my back, then my breasts and stomach, my arms, legs, inner thighs and buttocks. It was sensual and I was extremely turned on again. A discrete glance let me know that he was also; his cock was now fully erect. I took the loofah from him and began to wash him in the same manner, gentle and thorough. I trailed my fingers along his skin after the loofah and he groaned in pleasure, obviously enjoying the sensations.

I left his cock for last, not touching it with the loofah, but licking it gently on the tip as I ran the loofah over his buttocks once again.

"Shit Bella," he grabbed for the curtain rail with one arm and my chin with his other hand.

I glanced up innocently; his cock had become harder since my little lick. I knew he liked it, even if he was going to pretend he didn't. I slipped my mouth over his tip entirely, trying to remember the dirty talk I heard around school. I knew the idea was to suck the whole thing, but I really didn't see how it was going to fit in my mouth. I worked my way around the edges. Edward groaned each time my mouth made contact with him. I remembered something about breathing with my nose and decided to give it a go.

I slid my mouth over his cock and took it into my mouth as deep as possible, breathing through my nose the whole time. My lips covered my teeth. While one hand still held the loofah and gripped his arse close to me, I let the other hand fondle his balls. Weird, I had expected something different. It didn't taste bad; it actually didn't taste much at all. I tried bobbing my head up and down. Edward growled and groaned thrusting gently into my mouth before whimpering.

"Oh god Bella, love. Oh please, yes." Edward was panting and I decided to up the ante, bobbing faster and sucking harder. Edward groaned loudly.

"Bella, you need to move now love. Oh shit, Bella. I'm close love. You have…to…ungh…shit!" I was surprised when my mouth filled with hot salty cum. I swallowed it, pleased that I had such an effect on him. Edward was still gripping the shower curtain rail with one hand; his other was supporting his weight on the wall of the shower as he panted with his eyes closed. I rinsed the soap from his body before standing to wrap myself around him. His arms immediately fell to circle around me and pull me under the hot water with him. He kissed my hair gently and I felt him smile.

"Bella you are amazing. I can't thank my lucky stars enough for letting you walk past me that night. You don't know how long I have waited for you." I smiled at his compliment, although I didn't quite know what he meant by how long he had waited for me. Once our breathing returned to normal, Edward reached to turn the water off and he squeezed the water out of my hair. I reached up kissing him quickly as he passed me a thick fluffy towel and grabbed his own.

I slipped into the shirt he handed me earlier. It was a white dress shirt, but it could have been a dress on me. I grinned as I shook my arms; the sleeves were way to long on me. Edward laughed, he was already wearing satin boxer shorts. He came over to roll my sleeves up for me, kissing me after each turn of fabric. He searched around the bathroom cabinets before coming out with a brand new toothbrush. Unwrapping and running it under the tap before squeezing paste on it and handing it to me. I brushed away as he did the same with his toothbrush. We both smiled stupidly at each other with toothbrushes in our mouths and toothpaste foam threatening to drip down our chins. We took turns rinsing and spitting and Edward captured my lips in a kiss as soon as we were done. I thought my cheeks were going to break from smiling so much!

Edward gathered up our clothes. I followed him to his washing machine, leaning over him to change the cycle from 'normal' to 'delicate' before he could hit start. He smiled and kissed me against the washing machine as it filled before hoisting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. We were both instantly aware his bare chest and my lack of underwear were connecting, we groaned into each others mouths. Edward carried me that way back to his bedroom, turning off the lights as we went. He laid me gently on his bed before toppling over me and wrapping me in a huge bear hug under the sheets. I sighed into his chest, content.

"Bella?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They were our last words as we drifted off into peaceful sleep.

A sharp rap on the door woke us earlier than we would have liked. Edward didn't hurry. He seemed delighted that I was curled up next to him. He kissed my lips gently waking me up, only stopping when there was another rap on the door. Edward sighed irritably and rolled out of bed. I smiled and rolled into the warm spot he just vacated. It smelled so delicious. Edward squeezed my foot gently through the sheets on his way to the door.

"Eddie baby!" I heard a sickly high pitched voice squeal, "Did I wake you?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously:**_

_A sharp rap on the door woke us earlier than we would have liked. Edward didn't hurry. He seemed delighted that I was curled up next to him. He kissed my lips gently waking me up, only stopping when there was another rap on the door. Edward sighed irritably and rolled out of bed. I smiled and rolled into the warm spot he just vacated. It smelled so delicious. Edward squeezed my foot gently through the sheets on his way to the door._

Chapter 6 – Rose

"Eddie baby!" I heard a sickly high-pitched voice squeal, "Did I wake you?"

"Rose."

I could tell by the tone of his voice Edward was not impressed. I could also tell by her tone she was one of the ex-girlfriends I worried about yesterday. I could hear high-heeled footsteps heading towards the bedroom, panicking, I pulled the sheets up around me.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, aren't you happy to see me? It's been so long…I thought you'd be pleased."

"It's been years Rose. I've moved on."

"That's not what I've heard Eddie. I've been listening."

Bitch. I hated her already. I could see Edward in the doorway of the bedroom, blocking the doorway with his body, his back still to me. I knew he was trying to protect me from the inevitable catfight when this Rose saw me, but she was pissing me off and I actually found myself welcoming the confrontation. I gently stepped out of bed and came up behind Edward, snaking my arms around him.

"Who is it baby?" I asked innocently. Edward's hands had fallen to cover mine as soon as I touched him. He pulled me from behind him and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. The look on her face was priceless. It was a delightful mix of horror and jealousy, as she took in my bed hair and Edwards oversized shirt covering my body.

"Bella this is Rose. I don't know what she's doing here; she lives in Melbourne now. Hopefully she's just here for a VERY SHORT visit. Rose, this is Bella, my girlfriend."

Rose hissed at me before turning on her heel and storming out the door. I saw a bright red convertible speed out of Edward's driveway through the still open door.

Looking up at Edward I asked, "Did she seriously just hiss at me?" We both burst into uncontrollable laughter as Edward closed and locked his front door dragging me back to bed with him, kissing me between laughs.

"I hope you didn't want our relationship to be a secret love, Rose will have the whole island informed that someone slept in my bed last night by lunch time," Edward warned me. I smiled wanting to scream from the rooftops that this drop dead gorgeous Adonis loved me and wanted me to be his. Why would I care if the whole island knew?

Edward growled playfully and rolled on top of me, straddling me loosely. He held himself up with one hand and used the other to unbutton the shirt I was wearing as he kissed me. My hormones kicked into overdrive as I kissed him back hard and deep. He flicked his tongue over my breasts and nipples, teasing, nipping, sucking and licking. I groaned with pleasure. How did people get anything done when they were in love? I could stay in bed with Edward all day. My stomach growled and Edward reluctantly stopped kissing my breasts suggesting breakfast.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting on Edwards lap eating my toast as we sat on his back deck enjoying the lazy morning sun.

"Edward, I was wondering what you meant the other night, when you said you had waited a long time for me?"

Edward smiled and kissed my shoulder, "I meant that I haven't ever met anyone so perfect for me in all of my 28 years, and I have met a lot of people. I love you Bella. I knew as soon as I saw you there was something special about us and I didn't even know your name."

I smiled remembering how we first met only a few days ago. Yes, there was definitely something special about us. Edward sighed, "My parents thought Rose was that person for me. They tried so hard to get us to marry, but I just knew it was wrong. Six years, Bella, six years of pain wondering why she couldn't love me. She only loves herself. I left her a couple of years ago and she's never quite recovered, as you may have noticed."

I snorted at the understatement.

"So, for the last two years I have been the island's most eligible bachelor you could say. My mother sets me up on dates every time she meets someone new. She's even been known to invite couples to visit if they have children my age. I know she means well, but it's irritating. I always knew the right person would just walk past me one day and I would know. It's been a lot of very long years waiting you could say."

"Then I walked past?"

Edward smiled and kissed my neck, "Mm hmm, then you walked past."

"So, was Rose your first girlfriend?"

I heard Edward sigh deeply, "Does it matter?"

I thought about his question for a short while, "Mm it does, I want to know all about you and that is part of you."

"Well, no. She wasn't my first."

Hmm, interesting wording. "First girlfriend or first lover?" I prompted.

"Both. There were a few girls in high school that caught my eye, but I was nineteen before I slept with one of them, I was in college then. A year later, I met Rose and there hasn't been anyone since her."

I thought about what he told mefor a bit. That wasn't so bad, only one creepy ex-girlfriend and that was two years ago. I nodded thoughtfully and Edward smiled. Part of me wanted to ask exactly how many girlfriends '_a few girls_' really was, but the part of me that wanted Edward all to myself won out. It would seem I was the one he wanted, for now anyway.

"What about you? Any boyfriends I need to watch out for?"

I laughed before realising he was serious, "No, none whatsoever." He grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" His eyes were open and inquisitive. Oh my god, he didn't realise. I blushed.

"Aww come on Bella, I told you," he teased me gently and I buried my head in his chest.

"I'm still a virgin," I mumbled quickly into his chest. His arms froze around me and he looked down in wonder.

"No way, you are far too talented to have never done that before."

"Done what, I've never done anything?" I was confused and a little hurt.

"Geez Bella, last night in the shower and the ocean…"

I interrupted him quickly, "That was you in the ocean." I folded my arms across my chest defiantly.

He raised his eyebrow, "And the shower?"

"Um, I may have heard stuff. I went to public school after all."

"I missed out on an education then, wish I had gone to a Canadian school!" Edward smiled and kissed me again. I breathed out a sigh of relief. He knew and he didn't care. Was there anything about me that he would care about I wondered. I decided there probably wasn't much more I could tell him if he asked, well nothing awkward anyway. It was a good feeling to have everything open and honest.

Edward chuckled and I looked at him quizzically. He noticed my stare and laughed again.

"It's nothing love, I'm just thinking I'm glad I didn't lose control last night and have my way with you."

I was insulted, "So you don't want me now?"

"No, love. I want you more than you can possibly imagine, but now I know just how much more effort I am going to put into our first time. Seriously Bella, you are in for a treat. I am going to spoil you rotten, my love."

I shivered in delight at his words; that sounded good. "Tonight?" I asked hopefully. He smiled and kissed me.

"Uh uh, too soon for me to plan it right." I humfed in annoyance and he chuckled, kissing me again.

"So impatient, my darling Bella…Don't worry, there's plenty else we can do before we go that far."

I figured that was as far as it would go this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Small Town

Edward pulled my clothes from his washing machine. I groaned at the thought that they spent all night wet, not good. I was surprised to find them warm and dry. Edward grinned at me, "Washer and dryer in one unit, a bachelor's dream." I laughed with him as we changed clothes so he could take me home.

At home, Mum gave me a huge hug before drawing Edward into a huge hug also.

"Welcome to the family Edward," my mother was positively beaming. It was embarrassing. Phil was much more reserved. Mum invited Edward to join us for dinner tonight. I smiled at how comfortable Edward seemed as he accepted the invitation graciously.

"So what do you two have planned today?" Phil asked casually.

"Oh, I was hoping Bella would help me with renovations around the house. I have a pretty big project on my hands and was hoping to be done before school starts again."

Mum clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh Bella, that will be wonderful. I was so worried you would be bored on the island. Quick. Change your clothes. You can't paint in what you're wearing."

I smiled and ducked past Edward in the entryway to the sleep out where my suitcase was. I fumbled through my clothes for something suitable, surprised when Edward knelt down beside me.

"This is your bedroom?" I bit my lip holding back my laughter and nodded. Mum and Phil retreated giving me privacy to change. Edward spun around my little bedroom awestruck.

"Bella it has no walls!" I couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Who needs walls Edward? Like seriously, there's so much more space without them." I held my arms wide as my fingertips touched the walls on each side of the sleep out easily. Edward laughed at me leaning in to kiss me.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure you SHOULD help me renovate if that's your take on walls."

I swatted at Edward with the shorts I found to wear while painting. I slipped off my skirt and pulled my shorts up, smiling when I heard Edward's breath hitch while I undressed. I started to unbutton my blouse when Edward groaned.

"Bella, can you try making that not so…sexy?" I giggled indicating with my finger he should face the other way if he didn't like it. He stayed right where he was.

I slipped a plain tank top over my lacy bra. Grabbing the closet hanger, I hung my nice blouse from the ladder to my bed. Edward grinned taking in my bed. He pulled me close so his whispered words wouldn't be heard by my mother, who I am sure is trying her best to listen.

"Bella, your bed isn't quite, um how should I say…adequate, for my brand of hanky panky."

I laughed out loud at the thought of Edward and I curled up together on my bunk bed. Then started laughing hysterically as I remembered Mum saying, when I moved in, she would permit boys to sleep over with me if I so desired. Edward looked perplexed and I had to choke out I would tell him later.

In the ute Edward decided we should stop by the Hardware store before heading back. I smiled, just happy to be with him.

Downtown was mainly for the tourists and the Hardware store existed solely for the islands few permanent residents. Edward opened my door like a gentleman helping me out of the car. Smiling when he casually draped his arm around me and kissed my temple before walking together into the Hardware store.

I wandered happily along the household aisle as Edward darted around gathering bits and pieces leaving them on the front counter.

"Can I help you?"

I spun around coming face to face with a boy around my age. He had a few pimples aching to be popped and far too much gel in his hair. I glanced down at his name badge, Mike. My initial thought was he would probably be in my class when school started.

"No thanks, I was just browsing." I held my hand out to shake his. "I'm Bella. I just moved here."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I'm Mike Newton. My parents own the store. I work here after school and on the holidays. Will you be going to school with us next year?"

I nodded, although I wondered who 'us' was.

"I could get you a job if you like?" Mike was looking me up and down; probably trying to work out how on earth I would ever feel comfortable working in a hardware store.

"She doesn't need a job Mike. She's got her work cut out for her renovating my place." Edward's voice behind us was slightly less than friendly.

"No worries Mr. Cullen. Is that all you need today?"

Edward nodded letting Mike skip on ahead of us. He pulled me tight whispering in my ear, "Didn't you see how he was undressing you in his head? He was positively leering!" I shook my head. Nope, I'd completely missed that.

I purred into Edward's ear, "Perhaps you could undress me in your bed?"

"Mm, head Bella, he was undressing you…oh never mind." He pressed his lips to mine gently as I wrapped my arms around his neck, making him smile into our kiss.

"Hi Mr. Cullen, how has your holiday been so far?"

Edward tore his lips from mine. Leaving my arms wrapped securely around his neck, I turned my head to see who had interrupted us. "Hi Lauren. Mrs. Malloy, how are you both today?"

I sighed. How did people get any shopping done in a town where everyone knew everyone else? The mother and daughter in front of us were identical, apart from a twenty-five year age difference. Lauren was wearing only a bikini top and a short skirt. It was amazing to think wearing swimwear on the island was socially appropriate.

"We're fine, thanks Dr. Cullen. Just running a few errands." Mrs. Malloy then looked me up and down. "Ah so it's true. A girl did manage to capture your eye then." She didn't ask it as a question, making me wonder if she is on Rose's speed dial.

"Yes, Mrs. Malloy. This is my girlfriend, Bella. I'd love to stay and talk, but we have lots to do today and we really should get going," Edward gracefully maneuvered us to the check out where Mike was waiting with our purchases.

"Smooth," I nodded my approval at Edward's approach to our distracters. He chuckled handing me the smaller items to carry. I helped Edward arrange things to fit properly in his ute tray and waited for him to unlock my door. He surprised me by coming around, taking my hand, and leading me towards a boutique.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he grinned. "Don't worry, she'll love you!"

I smiled and let myself be led into the fancy store, stocked with clothes I would never be able to afford.

"Alice! Oh, there you are. I've bought my girlfriend to meet you."

A tiny woman with short spiky black hair danced daintily from one rack to another until she reached us. I laughed as she launched herself into me with a hug and punched Edward in the arm.

"About time Edward," she pouted. He laughed, ruffling her hair. "No, don't try making it better. Jas told me TWO nights ago. How come he has known for two whole days and I only rate a day three? Even Rose has met her!"

I had to giggle at the last part, "Well, you would have met me too if you beat down his door at ungodly hours of the morning." Both Alice and Edward laughed.

"Bella, Alice is Jasper's fiancé. Jasper was my mate from the bar that first night." I nodded, remembering. He was the second most handsome man in the universe; Edward was the first.

"So, Bella, what do you need?" Alice whirled her arms around indicating to her racks of clothes.

"Um, nothing really. I think we just came in to say hi."

Edward coughed. "Actually, I think it would be nice if Bella had a swimsuit at my place." He winked at me, "Skinny dipping is great, but it's just not acceptable around here." Alice giggled dragging me to the swimwear section.

I rolled my eyes as Alice suggested one inappropriate bikini after another. Edward saved me by holding up a ruby red bikini that covered enough of me to be decent and was exactly my size. Alice glowed happily as I accepted his choice.

"I'll stick it on your account Edward. Pass it here and I'll wrap it for you."

I smiled as we headed back to his ute. "You didn't have to do that Edward."

He grinned, "I know. I would have much preferred to see you skinny dipping." He sighed in mock disappointment making me laugh. It HAD only been two days, as Alice had rightly pointed out. Yet it felt like I had known Edward forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hands up who's annoyed with my Aussie spelling already? I know my beta is **** Sorry guys but I'm not succumbing to Northern American pressure for this story. Also, if I've used any local references or sayings please feel free to ask me for a translation.**

Chapter 8 – Parents

Back at the house we got to work. Painting was fun when you had good company. Edward decided he liked my tank top and didn't want it ruined. So I changed into one of his old dress shirts. He said I looked good in his clothes, which led to a fairly lengthy make-out session against an unpainted wall. I smiled at Edward, amused to find he was watching me also.

Around lunchtime there was a knock on the front door. Edward gave me a quick kiss handing me his roller so he could answer the door.

"Mum, Dad, well this is a surprise." I froze, his parents were here. What would they think of me? I'm not beautiful like Rose. I'm eleven years his junior, standing in the middle of his living room covered in paint, and wearing his shirt.

Edward returned quickly, taking the rollers from my hands, and giving me a reassuring kiss. I helped him tidy up the paint. His parents went straight to the deck outside. They bought lunch for both of us; which could only mean they already knew about me and wanted to find out more. I was incredibly nervous, which was obviously amusing Edward. He leaned in and kissed me much too inappropriately considering his parents were just outside.

We joined them on the deck. Edward didn't let go of my hand as he introduced me to his father, Carlisle, and his mother, Esme. They were both young and beautiful. I wondered how they could possibly have a 28-year old son. Fortunately Edward's parents were lovely. It seemed his mother couldn't be happier her son had a girlfriend, despite my obvious inadequacy.

"So, I had a tearful call from Rose at some ungodly hour this morning. I thought I better bring some lunch around to see if you were okay."

Edward snorted. "Mum, I'm fine. It's Rose who has the problem."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, "Hmm, I'm sure she meant well son. Did you know she is living here again? She's taken a job on the island. Apparently she was telling everyone it was to win you back."

I shuddered. Hoping after this morning she got the hint, I didn't want Edward lured anywhere. Edward was shaking his head in disgust.

"What are your plans for Christmas Bella?"

I was surprised that Esme was directing a question at me. I explained to Esme I didn't have any plans so far, but was assuming I would spend Christmas with my family. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Edward, we are considering visiting Aro in Italy for Christmas and New Years. He's getting on in years and I'm not sure how much longer he has left."

Carlisle hinted we were both welcome to go along and I looked at Edward in wonder. Were his parents for real? Had they just invited us to Italy?

Edward smiled declining their offer, because we had too much to do around the house. After lunch and a lengthy good-bye, Edward and I got back to work painting the living room. My arms were aching by the time Edward announced it was time to get ready for dinner. Whew, I didn't think my body could take much more painting today.

He drew me into his arms kissing me deeply before pulling his shirt over my head. I was in only my shorts and bra when he carried me into the bedroom. Lying me on the bed he continued kissing me long and hard. Once I was on the bed his lips wandered down to my breasts and I moaned his name in pleasure. He groaned untying the drawstring on my shorts and pulling them down my hips effortlessly. He continued kissing any exposed part of me as he reached around my back, removing my bra and tossing it aside. I gasped when his lips found my sensitive nipples. While his attention was focused on one breast, his hand gently massaged the other.

We were both panting and groaning when he dipped his head sliding my panties from my hips also. I was now completely naked and very turned on as his attentions got closer and closer to my centre. Edward lowered himself so his head was between my legs and gently nudged my thighs open. I blushed furiously, My body desperately wanting him to continue, but my mind saying this was too intimate.

Edward blew his hot breath over my wetness, his hands holding my hips in place. Raising his head he looked directly in my eyes and asked, "May I?"

I nodded despite my better judgment squealing when his hot tongue made contact with my wet folds. It tickled, but at the same time it felt so damn good! Panting and groaning I pushed myself further toward his face when his licking became hard and fast. My clit swelling, I wrapped my legs around his head, holding him in place with my thighs. I never wanted this to end.

Edward moaned and delved deeper into me. His hand snaking underneath me. His strong fingers started teasing my entrance, nearly slipping in before pulling away and starting the game all over again.

"Oh Edward… please…so good. Need to cum…please baby…get me there. Edward mmm," I didn't know how to talk dirty so I settled for telling him what I needed. I needed him to get me off before my head exploded with desire. My words spurring him on harder and deeper. Soon I could feel the fireworks starting in my groin, moving up through my stomach, and down my legs. I clamped down releasing more wetness into Edwards delighted lips. He sucked greedily, moaning the whole time.

"Bella…fuck yes…Bella…tastes good…good girl…that's good…that's so good," he moaned into me as I came down from my high, exhausted and ecstatic. I could see my wetness on Edwards face as he stood, slowly moving to the side of the bed. I smiled noticing his tented pants. His eyes were still dark with desire and his breaths were still hard and ragged. I sat up quickly, tugging his pants down releasing his erection, and wrapping my lips around it before he could object.

There was pre-cum on the tip and I smiled realising just how close Edward was to his own release simply by stimulating me. I took him into my mouth fully as he bucked and swore while caressed my hair, neck, and naked shoulders. Before long, his familiar salty fluid filled my mouth and I swallowed wondering what else I was meant to do. I will need to work something out because Edward seemed embarrassed each time I swallowed his desire. "God Bella, you didn't have to do that you know."

I smiled up into his eyes. "I know, but I wanted to."

Edward groaned as he collapsed beside me on the bed, pulled me into his arms. We lay there until our breathing returned to normal before cleaning up and heading to my parent's house for dinner.

The whole night Edward struggled to keep his hands off me. His hand resting on my thigh as we ate dinner. When we went to the living room for tea and coffee after dinner, he pulled me into his lap. He snuck little kisses each time my parent's attention was elsewhere. Smiling when he suggested to my mother I stay with him so we could make an early start painting the house. Seeing Edward blush when my mother suggested he really wanted an excuse to be close to her daughter pleased me. She laughed and readily agreed. She suggested I take my entire suitcase with me since I seem to shower only at Edward's house these days. We smiled as she kissed us both goodnight making us promise to come home at least once a week joining her for dinner. I had to laugh at that. Of course, I didn't move half way around the world to abandon her. I would be home more than once a week.

Phil and Mum would be taking Bree camping over Christmas and New Years. She invited Edward and me along, but we used the same excuse we gave Edward's parents, the house needed too much work. Mum smiled knowingly and ushered us out the door. Edward had my suitcase in one hand and me wrapped in the other arm while my heart exploded with happiness.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews/notification requests and favourite story/author adds. I really appreciate it! Unfortunately I've been so busy lately that I'm only just keeping up with replying to reviews but for everyone who has added this as a favourite, I do still try to look at your profile, even if I can't make the time to thank you personally. I'm also on twitter as often as possible at WiddleWombat if anyone is interested in joining me there.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Little Aussie Dictionary:_

_Eyelash Tint: Very different from eyeshadow. Having your eyelashes tinted is saying dye (I usually go black black and my mum goes midnight blue) is applied to your eyelashes for about 10 minutes and then rinsed off (sometimes with milk). It is a more permanent way of having mascara. It's very useful if you have blonde eyelashes but it's also effective in making your eyes 'pop' if you are naturally dark anyway. You can wear mascara over the top if you want. Yeah I also did work for a local makeup company this year – check out www(dot)zazi(dot)com(dot)au. I was the project coordinator for their website. Great stuff, affordable AND made in my hometown. They'll ship overseas too._

Chapter 9 – Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve Alice & I spent the entire day at her store. She introduced me to another friend of Edward's, Angela. The three of us were preparing for the New Year's Eve Ball. Truth be told, Alice and Angela were preparing me for the New Year's Eve Ball since they were ready months ago. Apparently this was the biggest island event of the year and the dress code was strictly black tie. I was excited about seeing Edward in a suit and tie; however, there was nothing exciting about the ball for me.

Alice accompanied me to the beauty salon earlier today for waxing, an absolute first for me. She insisted on a Brazilian wax, all hair gone. I blushed the entire time, even though Alice was one bed over happily chatting away. That was just before 8 am and I was pleased the soreness has disappeared. I was hoping it meant the redness and swelling were gone too! We also received a fancy set of gel nails each, an eyebrow wax, and eyelash tint. I was extremely concerned I wouldn't be able to keep my nails nice between Christmas and New Years. We still had a lot of painting to do and today's my only day free from the renovations during the holidays.

I sighed as Angela slipped another dress over my head. I was sure I have tried on everything in the store by now, but Alice kept insisting my dress had to be perfect; we would all be her walking advertisements that night. Angela offered to do my hair for the ball. I accepted gratefully; with Mum away I would certainly be stuck for inspiration. Finally Alice returned with a huge blue gown, looking more like a wedding dress than a ball gown. I sighed lifting my arms obediently.

Both Angela and Alice nodded approvingly. I smiled in relief; this was it, no more trying on dresses – awesome! Alice took the dress again. I slipped back into my comfortable sundress before collapsing next to Angela on the small sofa.

"So, is this ball really such a big deal, or is Alice just over excited?"

Angela laughed, "Yes, it really is a big deal. An even bigger deal for you I'm afraid."

That sounded ominous. "Because I can't dance?"

"No silly, because you are the date of the island's most eligible bachelor."

"Oh." I was hearing that a lot lately. It made me nervous, but Edward just brushed it aside.

Alice bounced over to us, "Don't worry Bella, it was like that when I first started seeing Jas. Everyone was upset because _he_ was the most eligible bachelor back then. Edward was still with Rose, of course."

Angela glared at the obvious insensitivity in Alice's last statement; she either didn't notice or didn't care.

"They'll all get over it. No one bothers me now that I have my diamond." Alice flashed an extremely large and showy ring in front of us. Angela laughed swatting her hand away.

"Careful Alice, you'll blind us with that thing." Angela was obviously used to seeing such a rock. I grinned, grabbing Alice's hand for a closer look.

"Wow."

Alice glowed, "I know."

Behind the counter a small cuckoo clock rang six times. "Goodness, I need to get you home Bella. I'm not sure Edward will cope after such a long separation."

I smiled at her teasing; secretly hoping she was right and he did miss me as much as I missed him.

After letting me out at the top of the driveway, Alice sped off. I waved until I couldn't see her car anymore before climbing the few stairs to the front door. I smiled seeing a red rose tucked into the door knock. The door was slightly ajar; pushing it open further, I found a trail of rose petals on the floor. This was new. Smiling, I followed their trail to the bedroom. Scented candles were lit throughout the room and fairly lights strung along the ceiling. Rose petals were all over the floor and a new rose colour bedspread over the bed turned back to reveal, wow, are those satin sheets?

I gasped in wonder and awe at Edward's transformation of our bedroom into something beautiful. I didn't hear him sneak up behind me until I felt his hands wrap around my waist and his face nuzzle into my neck. He smelled wonderful, fresh from the shower with his hair still damp. I breathed him in deeply.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

"Edward, I love it. It's beautiful!"

"Merry Christmas, Bella." His extremely sexy voice was smooth and velvety. I wondered if this extra effort meant he wanted me, all of me, tonight. I hope so. I have been ready for weeks now, but Edward has been so stubborn; insisting it would have to be done 'right', not just for the sake of lust. I have sighed, pouted, and argued. So far he hasn't budged an inch, but now I wondered…

"Mm, is there, maybe more to my present?"

I heard his breath hitch and knew I was right. "Only, if you want it, Bella."

"Oh god yes, I want it."

Edward chuckled before he began kissing me, gently pulling my sundress over my head and discarding it in the hallway. I turned to face him, smiling when I realised he was only wearing a towel around his waist. I tugged it, letting it fall to the ground. His obvious excitement only served to excite me more. Edward kissed me hungrily. We haven't kissed since I left the house early this morning. I missed his close contact, his scent, his kisses…

My bra was off in half an instant. Smiling into our kiss, I pressed my bare chest against his as he groaned. He slipped his fingers into the elastic of my panties and broke our kiss abruptly when he didn't feel the hair that was usually there.

"God Bella, you waxed? Mm, let me see." Practically tearing my underwear off, he stood back at arm's length before moaning and crushing his lips to mine hungrily. He moved his lips roughly down my neck, trailing his tongue around my breasts and past my belly button. I knew what he was planning, which wasn't what I wanted, well not tonight anyway. I have been offered something better. After I pulled his head up sharply, he buried his face in my stomach and groaned.

"I just need to taste it. You are such a tease! I can't believe you did that today!"

I smiled. "Edward, consider my waxing as your Christmas present. You know I won't let you unwrap presents early, so you might as well throw me onto the bed and make love to me until midnight."

He groaned being denied what he wanted, but still lifted me gently. Carrying me to the bed, he pulled the covers all the way down, and placed me on the ruby red satin sheets. He kissed me amorously, sliding himself along my thigh until I groaned with anticipation. After several minutes of his teasing, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward please, I need you now."

He smiled, pulling back enough to reach his bedside table. I watched him unwrap a condom and slide it down his extremely large erection. Part of me worried he would be too big and another part wanted him inside me, filling me completely. Calming myself with the knowledge he knew what he was doing. He has done this before and if he were too big he surely would have told me by now.

He held both of my hands gently above my head, hovering over me before kissing me gently on the lips.

"Bella, are you sure?"

I gulped and nodded.

"You look scared, love. I can stop if you want, I don't mind."

"No Edward, please, I want this. I'm just a little nervous about the first part, that's all."

He nodded, pressing himself against my opening. The close contact after weeks of being denied this exact feeling was overwhelming. I pressed against him involuntarily and blushed realising what I just did.

"Bella you are so beautiful. Do you realise you are blushing?"

I bit my lip, nodding a bit.

"Fast or slow, love? Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, okay?"

I nodded again maintaining eye contact with Edward as he slowly pressed into me. So far it felt absolutely fantastic. I moaned a little, my mouth refusing to close all the way. Edward leaned down, kissing me gently as he continued pressing himself into me. I could feel when he reached the barrier inside me and knew he could feel it too. He took a breath, kissing me roughly, and completely dazzling me with his kiss as he pressed entirely into me. I felt a sharp sting before we both groaned at the fantastic feeling of being completely joined.

"Are you okay?"

"Edward, I'm fantastic!"

He grinned. "Oh baby, it gets so much better than this."

I started frowning as he pulled out of me, but gasped in pleasure when he thrust back in again. He was right, it does get better! I growled and bucked as he pressed slowly in and out of me. Wonderful as his movements felt, it just wasn't fast enough. I pushed Edward roughly. He rolled off me easily, breaking our contact, and looking worried.

"Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?"

I groaned at his inability to grasp what I wanted. I easily pinned him down on the bed straddling him.

"God Bella, there's a lot to be said for long, slow love making you know…" As he spoke, I slipped myself over him. "Fuck Bella! Holy shit! Do that again, baby."

I grinned, raising and lowering myself until I realised I could bob up and down if I held my legs right. This was awesome. Edward held one hand on my hip using the fingers of his other hand to stroke my hairless mound, teasing my clit. I felt my orgasm building, but I didn't want this to be over yet.

I bounced harder, thrilled when Edward started bucking back. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back in ecstasy. No longer self conscience, I began rubbing and teasing my breasts, my eyes closed, and my own head thrown back.

"Bella, oh god, love… mm… tell me when you're putting on a show, baby, I want to watch."

I smiled continuing to play with my breasts as he bucked harder and faster; stroking me harder and faster until I could no longer hold off the inevitable orgasm. Screaming his name and exploding, Edward moved both his hands to my hips bucking into me a few more times, more ferociously than before, until I felt him swell inside me. He howled my name and grunted reaching his own climax.

I panted, falling on top of him and smiling as he gently stroked my head and hair. His other hand reached down pulling himself out of me. I hissed, wanting him to stay there. He gently kissed my head, sitting up, and wrapping the condom in tissues before tossing it into the bedside trash can.

"Couldn't we have stayed that way?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He groaned, kissing me gently.

"Not without the risk of having little Edward's and Bella's running around this place."

I smiled at the thought, now that didn't sound so bad.

"Bella!" I swear sometimes it was like Edward could read my mind. "Please tell me you don't want that yet. You're seventeen, love. We have so much more living to do before having our own family."

Wow, this was the first time Edward ever alluded to more than the immediate future. He wanted a family with me? Glowing with happiness, I snuggled into his chest.

"'s okay, I can wait until we're older."

Edward kissed my head gently, again pulling me into a huge hug.

"I love you, Bella. You are so adorable."

_Authors Note: If you want to see Bella's dress (the one she tried on at Alice's store) then please make your way to my blog which is at _widdlewombat(dot)blogspot(dot)com(forward slash)p(forward slash)fanfiction(dot)html _ I think this is where I'm going to put any pictures relevant to this story. Cos you know there are going to be Christmas presents you'll want to see next chapter…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Christmas Morning

I woke up early and hungry, not the best combination. Edward was snoring lightly beside me with his hi arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I smiled sliding very gently out of bed, pleased I didn't wake him. Tiptoeing to the kitchen completely naked, not caring because it was early and we lived too far from our neighbours to be seen. I have been referring to Edward's house as _our _house for a while now, noticing him do the same, and wondering if I would return home when the renovations were over, or if this would be a permanent thing.

The cereal was up high in the pantry. I've never had to reach it on my own before and it looks as though I will need a chair. I dragged a dining chair to the pantry and stretched as high as I could reach. Damn, still too short. A strong pair of arms wrapped around me lifting me higher. I squealed, grabbing the cereal then laughed as a grinning Edward pulled me in to his naked body for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful Bella. Hungry this morning I see."

I nodded and grabbed a cereal bowl. Edward laid another bowl beside mine and I poured two bowls of cereal while he added the milk. Obviously going to bed without dinner didn't sit well with either of us.

Once I had my spoon I didn't quite know what to do next. Should I sit at the dining table butt-naked, eat out on the back patio like we usually do - _not my preferred option in my state of undress_ - or go back to bed. I waited to follow Edward's lead. It seemed he was too hungry because he started eating while standing at the breakfast bar. When he noticed I wasn't eating, he put his arm around my waist pulling me toward the dining table and sat me on his lap while we both ate. It was surprisingly comfortable being completely naked around Edward. I mean, we've been naked together before, but only in the shower or relative darkness and mostly when we were only lust-minded. This was different; eating cereal was a normal everyday activity.

After breakfast Edward carried me bridal style back to the bedroom announcing it was far too early to be out of bed Christmas morning. I couldn't agree more as we snuggled cozily under the sheets. Finding I actually felt quite refreshed. I didn't need to sleep, but I didn't want to leave bed either. I noticed Edward wasn't sleeping. He was playing with strands of my hair, winding them around his finger into little curls. I had an idea.

"Presents?" I suggested.

This seemed to perk Edward up a bit. He nodded before reaching over to his bedside table and pulling a wrapped parcel from one of the drawers. I laughed at his obvious hiding place and rolled over pulling my wrapped gift to him from my bedside drawer. Of course neither of us thought to check obvious places the days leading up to Christmas.

We snuggled up together swapping presents, neither one wanting to be the first to open the other's gift. I eventually insisted Edward go first, delighted he loved the Brisbane concert tickets I bought him for his favourite band. I double and triple checked with Jasper and Alice verifying he would love them before buying them; it was still nice knowing he was surprised and delighted. I was hoping he would use the second ticket for me, but was thrilled all the same.

My parcel was very obviously store wrapped and Edward looked nervous as I slid my finger under the tape to open the wrapping. I teased him shaking the parcel gently. He smiled at me, kissed me, and took the small box I unwrapped out of my hands.

"Hey! You can't take it away yet. I haven't even opened it." I pouted and he kissed me.

"You are so adorable Bella. Here, I was helping you."

I gasped as he opened lid. He held the most beautiful gold and pearl bracelet in the world, paired with a matching set of golden pearl earrings. I felt tears prick my eyes and realised I was completely overwhelmed by the small box in front of me.

"Oh Edward, they are beautiful! Are you sure you want me to have them?" He laughed kissing my nose.

"Of course I want you to have them Bella. I bought them just for you."

I felt giddy as Edward fastened the bracelet around my left hand then tried slipping an earring into my pierced ear. Giggling as he struggled to get it right, I took over the job, easily slipping the delicate gold through my ears. I felt like a princess, admiring the bracelet against my skin. Edward was beaming at me, obviously equally as delighted in my happiness.

He leaned in to kiss my nose again, but I wrapped my right hand around his head pulling him to my lips, kissing him hard and deep until he moaned. This was usually the point he pulled away. So I was pleasantly surprised when he proceeded to push himself against my body. It was only last night I lost my virginity and now it seems there is no stopping us! Edward rubbed his bare skin against mine, deepening our kisses until I was moaning and pushing myself suggestively against his body. He broke our kiss for only a short moment reaching over to his previously secret condom stash.

I took the condom from his hands. "Show me how to put it on?" I asked shyly. I really did want to know. Edward struggled to take the condom back as he kissed me.

"Later," he groaned before grabbing another and rolling it on so fast I barely noticed what he was doing. My eyes popping once again at his size as I push him down into the pillows. This time he doesn't resist as I straddle him, in fact he encouraged me. I gently slid onto his length, lowering myself until I covered him completely. It felt so damn good that, for a moment, I didn't want to move.

Edward nudged me over, rolling on top of me, and thrusting gently in and out. I moaned for him to go faster and to my absolute delight he obeyed. I then groaned, demanding he push harder, which made him moan loudly as he obeyed. Loving that he followed my directions, I tested my newfound power by asking him to rub my breasts, kiss them, and kiss me. Edward obeyed my every command while still thrusting in and out at the pace I demanded. Our bodies were covered in a fine layer of sweat and tingling as they touched and rubbed together. My stomach clenched, newfound warmth spreading through me, and I used my thighs to grip his body closer, making him thrust faster and harder. My scream even surprised me as I exploded holding Edward as tight as I possibly could, not caring whether or not he could breathe.

**A/N: Very short chapter. Will make up for it by posting another one tonight **** That should keep you all happy. Please review just because I like feedback and because I'm a lot of chapters ahead of you guys so if you don't like something now it's not too late for me to change it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: STOP! Whoops. I forgot to tell you that a picture of the present he bought for her is up at my blog. If you didn't save the link from last time then you will have to review so I can tell you. Oh snap you say? Bahaha I say.**

Chapter 11 – Christmas Day

I don't know how we managed, but eventually we broke apart long enough to consider getting out of bed. That was how I found myself now, lounging on a deck chair beside a crystal clear pool while sipping a Corona with lemon. I was beginning to get a taste for these.

The house belonged to Jasper and was clearly in the upper class area of the island; beach front and secluded, sporting a mansion, swimming pool, and tennis court. Edward and I arrived early to the Christmas brunch party Jasper and Alice threw for practically the entire island. Well, those of us who weren't off camping or visiting relatives. I had a feeling the only part Jasper contributed was the venue as Alice certainly has everything under control. I have been watching her flit around for hours now, just checking that things were perfect. She looked positively lovely. I am glad we are friends because right now she is tearing into some poor staffer who set up the bar in the wrong corner of the pool yard.

I wore my new red bikini per Edward's advice; apparently swimming was customary after lunch. Over top I wore a light cotton spaghetti-strapped sundress chosen specifically by Alice for this occasion. I didn't want to tempt her wrath by wearing shorts and a t-shirt to her party.

I was lounging casually among a friendly group of girls, listening to their conversation, and contributing occasionally, when polite to do so. The red head was Victoria and was absolutely stunning, in a lingerie model type way, which was enhanced by what very little she wore. Heidi was cute in her own way, petite and tanned. I bet she surfed. I should learn how to surf. Gianna was exotic, all eyes and heavenly chocolate hair with almond skin. I felt plain sitting amongst them, but I have always felt plain amongst pretty girls. I knew these girls were older than me by at least a few years, yet possibly younger than Edward. Victoria was the clear leader, Heidi her loyal follower, and Gianna just wanted to fit in it seemed. I felt a bit nervous when their curiosity turned to me.

"So Bella, have you got a boyfriend?" Victoria played with her hair singing the question. I nodded mutely in response.

"Oh, what did he get you for Christmas?" I smiled finding my voice. Showing first Gianna, then Heidi and Victoria the beautiful gold and pearl bracelet I wore on my left wrist. Feeling another wave of happiness as they gushed over how lovely and thoughtful my boyfriend was and how positively _expensive_ the bracelet looked. I actually worried about that myself. I knew it was rude to ask, but Edward laughed and brushed off my concerns with the assurance he added them to his contents insurance and it would be safe to wear my presents in public.

I politely enquired after their boyfriends. Surprised to find all three were single, back from university on the mainland for the Christmas holidays and in no rush for anything serious. I stifled a giggle hearing them hatch a plot to each bed the same guy by the end of their holidays. It sounded absurd that one guy would agree to such a plan. I listened horrified as they explained he would never know it was meant to be that way. Apparently the 'piece of arse' they desired had an incredibly high sex drive, but was adverse to casual sex. They intended to get him drunk, taking advantage of him at different stages. Funnier still was they all attended school with the desired 'piece of arse' since they were six years old and none of them managed to bed him yet.

Stage one was today and Victoria was the tigress on the hunt. I laughed openly now settling back into my deck chair. This I had to watch, perhaps I could even learn something that may come in handy with Edward. I knew I was far from well informed about such topics. Our courtship has been somewhat of a pleasant series of coincidences iced with our obvious compatibility.

Speaking of which, I haven't seen Edward for a while now. Alice had ordered him about not long after settling me onto a deck chair. She needed help only Edward could provide. I offered my help at least five times already, but each time was told to enjoy myself as a guest. Alice and Jasper welcomed me into their lives easily because I am a friend of Edward's. It was heartening to meet such wonderful people, especially my first Christmas away from my father and grandmother in Canada. It won't be December 25 there until tomorrow here and I intend to spend at least an hour catching up on the phone the next day.

There was a commotion at the other end of the pool. I looked up long enough to see Edward dressed in the most ridiculous Santa suit, Jasper dressed as an elf, and their friend, Emmett, as Mrs. Claus! I practically fell off my deck chair laughing, partly at Edward's ridiculous stuffed stomach and partly at the indecent red fluffy mini skirt Emmett sported. I met him only a few hours ago and he seemed so normal – after today I'm not sure I'll ever think of him as normal again! I choked on my beer as Edward's booming voice cut across the now crowded backyard.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!"

I laughed out loud now, relieved the other girls were also laughing. I noticed Victoria stop and point long enough to say, "There he is". I couldn't help but laugh harder. They were chasing a transsexual Mrs. Claus? Okay, so Emmett had muscles, lots of muscles. He quite obviously also had a sense of humour, or maybe Alice threatened him. Either way he was playing along quite well. Jasper had bells on the ends of his shoes, shaking his leg madly in our direction, passing our pool chairs, and heading to the bar at the end of the pool where Alice waited in an elf suit matching Jasper's. She was positively glowing with anticipation.

So far I have been unable to make eye contact with Edward, probably a good thing if he was going to continue playing his role with a straight face. Alice clapped and called everyone to attention. I was surprised how well her voice carried in the clear summer air.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming to our Christmas brunch. As you have for the past three years and probably will every year from now on." A few people laughed and cheered.

"As usual, we have a few surprises lined up for you. Emmett and Edward have obviously come out of the closet and are now a couple spreading joy and happiness among well behaved children." Emmett curtseyed and kissed Edward on the cheek, earning him a playful backhand. The small crowd roared with laughter.

"But seriously, this year we are announcing our wedding date." The small crowd gasped. Obviously this was big island news. "Jasper and I are expecting our own little bundle of joy before next Christmas and we decided to tie the knot on Valentine's Day." The crowd roared, cheering and clapping as Jasper and Alice shared a quick smooch before Edward and Emmett clapped Jasper roughly on the back in congratulations.

I was stunned. Alice is pregnant? Wow. I never felt the age gap between Edward and me as much as now. My mother is pregnant. Alice is pregnant. Alice is 25 and Jasper is 28. They are ready for this and thrilled. Their friends are thrilled. No one looked at them with horror like I saw too many times when a classmate dropped out of school because of an unexpected pregnancy. They are grownups.

I was still pondering this as Gianna and Heidi pulled me from the deck chair.

"C'mon Bella, time to sit on Santa's lap!"

I laughed so hard I spit some beer out in a very ungraceful manner. I couldn't help it; I was sitting on a very naked Santa's lap earlier this morning and enjoyed it very much.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Santa

We were among the last to be introduced to the festive party, not that I minded. I was plenty distracted by Rosalie, throwing herself unashamedly at Emmett. It amused me how hard she was trying and how little Victoria and her friends seemed to care. It was obvious Rosalie wasn't welcome in their circle, and for once I truly didn't mind someone had been excluded. I was also distracted by the gifts Santa was handing out. A hilarious mix of inflatable swim toys was currently being pumped up by Jasper using a petrol-powered compressor in the corner of the pool yard.

I have never been to a true pool party. It was too cold most of the year where I grew up for anyone to have a private pool and you couldn't have a pool party very well at the local council pool. The pool games were fascinating me; Marco Polo was being played now. I need to learn the rules.

Alice nudged me along in the line, pulling my attention back to the fact it was only Victoria and me in line and Victoria was next. Edward was sitting on a plastic pool Santa throne. I watched horrified as Victoria bounced onto Edward's lap kissing him full on the lips. I could sense Edward's embarrassment even as she started purring.

"Oh Santa, I have been a very naughty girl this year. Do you still have something in your sack for me?"

I felt my cheeks flush red with anger, surprised how instantly jealous and possessive I became. Straight away I realised how stupid I had been earlier, the 'piece of arse' with the high sex-drive wasn't Emmett, it was Edward. Hasn't anyone bothered to tell these girls he is no longer single? I cringed, embarrassed as I recalled the earlier conversation how these girls intended to woo their 'piece of arse'. They were college girls of course he would like them better. I was a high school girl, senior year notwithstanding; I was eleven years his junior and suddenly felt so stupid for having a summer romance. My mood swung from aggressive to depressed in mere moments, giving me whiplash. I chose the coward's option, ditching my dress and the jewelry Edward gave me on the nearest chair, taking one long last glance at Edward squirming uncomfortably under Victoria's pert behind, and dove into the pool.

By the time I pulled up at the other end, my angry tears were mostly washed away in the pool. No one in the pool noticed my solitary lap. There were far too many bodies in the pool to care where one swimmer was heading. Gingerly stepping out of the pool at the shallow end, I decided to find somewhere quiet to sit and maybe rest my head a bit. The beer is suddenly wreaking all sorts of havoc on my mind. Or maybe it is the heat, either way I wanted to lay somewhere cool and quiet for awhile. I considered finding a quiet room in the house before realising it is rude to intrude when I haven't been shown around the house yet. I settled for walking around the house, following a small path winding through the sand into the scrub.

At first I was angry, walking roughly and barging past any scrub crossing my path. By the time the scrub cleared revealing the ocean, I was crying buckets. I wonder how Edward feels right now. Is he still balancing Victoria on his lap, doing her best to get him drunk so she can take advantage of him? The image of her on his lap making me nauseous, I leaned into the bushes vomiting before falling back against a sturdy tree trunk, faint and exhausted. I suppose this was to be expected, it happened to all the best heroines didn't it? First love always leads to first heartbreak. I held my knees to my chest drawing random patterns in the sand with my toe, my vision blurring with angry tears.

I tried being reasonable. Edward obviously looked uncomfortable under Victoria's weight. He didn't encourage her behavior, which is a good sign. He didn't pushed her away either, which is a bad sign. I sighed, hungry again, momentarily resting my head on my knees.

I woke startled, where on earth am I? In my dream it was Christmas time. Nana and I were in the sleigh and Dad was pushing us down the gentle slopes around her house, my little half cousins squealing with laughter as they overtook us.

It took a few moments to register the sun, surf, and sand indicating I am in Australia, a long way from home. The gut wrenching home-sickness disappearing as I remember my day. Waking up naked next to Edward, no longer a shy virgin, sharing breakfast before opening Christmas presents, the gold and pearl jewelry, lovemaking wearing only the jewelry, BBQ at Jasper's house, Santa. Shit! Santa! Edward! I ran off on him. What time is it? How long have I been gone? Would he be worried? Would he have noticed I was missing? Is he in some quiet corner curled up with Victoria?

I pulled myself to my feet and started picking my way through the scrub along the same path I followed to get here. Approaching the house and realizing I am nervous. I could hear the music still thumping, squealing, and splashing in the pool so thankfully the party is still in full swing. Peering gently around the edge of the high brick fencing, I saw Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Angela gathered close to where I am standing, concealed by the house's shadows thrown from the early afternoon sun.

"Alice, I NEED to find her. She was upset." (Edward)

"I've checked everywhere mate, every room. Found a few things I'd rather not, but she's not in the house." (Jasper)

"Damn right she was upset, Edward, you were letting Victoria squirm around on your lap for far longer than is decent. And you KISSED HER on the LIPS!" (Alice)

"Well, wherever Bella is, she's only in her panties. Ang just found her dress, bracelet, and earrings on a chair by the pool." (Emmett)

"She was in a bikini, you pervert!" (Angela)

"Oh. Sorry Dude." (Emmett to Edward)

"I can't BELIEVE you let Victoria do that Edward. Like seriously, she was practically riding you and when she slipped off I swear it looked like she was giving you head!" (Alice – very mad)

"You could have pushed her away Edward." (Angela, quietly)

"I know! Don't you think I feel like an idiot! Back in the day, Rose would have pulverized Victoria for touching me – I've never had to fight them off before." (Edward, completely miserable)

"She's probably gone home to pack her bags. I know that's what I'd be doing if Jasper ever let Victoria grope him down there like that!" (Alice, no tact)

I watched Edward hang his head and his shoulders slump. I swear I saw a tear slipping down his cheek. Victoria groped him? That is gross. Surely he would have pushed her off then. We will have to talk about this. I stepped out of the shadows clearing my throat.

"Sorry to worry you guys. I needed a bit of time alone," trying my best to be casual, which didn't work for long. Edward threw himself at me gripping me into a bear hug so tight I could barely breathe. The others dispersed, giving us some space.

"Bella! I was so worried about you! Please don't ever leave me! I'm sorry! I won't ever do that again! I swear! Please forgive me? Please don't leave me? I love you so much! I was so scared!" Edward was choking on his words. His raw emotion was powerful, running over me and threatening me with tears of my own. I sighed pulling myself away from his hug before he broke my ribs.

I looked up seeing his eyes brim up and spill over with tears. "No Edward, I couldn't breathe. I'm not leaving you. I love you too. I was just, well, I guess I was jealous." I watched him try composing himself again. Wiping the tears away from his eyes and looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I thought when you pushed me away, you didn't…."

I sighed and hugged him gently, letting him wrap around me again before tilting my head up for a kiss. Feeling a bit stupid when he wouldn't kiss me back, weaving my hands behind his head, into his hair, and pulling him down to me.

His kisses were urgent and hungry. I felt the same, the pain from the very recent events still raw in our minds needing to make each other feel better. Pulling our bodies closer together, I moaned into Edward's mouth, our tongues melding into one and our lips moving in sync with our hands running over each other's body. I shuddered in desire pulling myself closer to Edward. Feeling his cock twitch through his Santa suit pants, I was delighted to have that effect on him without even touching it.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has started following this story this week – I think someone has been out promoting me because I don't usually gain so many followers at once! I must ask though, why no reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Making up

Edward moaned quietly breaking our kiss and nudging me with his nose walking us to the house. Letting myself be led through a common area, a home gym, and to an ensuite. Wow, Jasper's house is awesome. This must be where Edward changed into Santa because his board shorts were on the floor next to the gym bag we'd bought our towels in. He closes the door behind us, pushing me up against it, and kissing me hungrily. I wrap one leg around him pulling him closer and resume running my hands all over his body.

"Oh Bella," he kisses my neck. "I love you so much baby. I will never hurt you again, I swear," he kisses my earlobe, neck, shoulder, and the top curve of my breast. I groan in pleasure.

"Mm, Edward, I love you too. I'm sorry for overreacting. I…Gah," he releases my bikini top, taking my nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, and gently tweaking my other nipple. "I, um…oh God, Edward…if you want me to apologise you really need to stop doing that!"

"I don't want you to apologise, baby. I want you to love me," his words gentle and tender setting off sparks in my groin, giving me an idea how I can love him. Lowering myself, I slide down the door and take his elastic waist Santa pants down with me. His rock hard cock only inches from my face when he suddenly crouches down, catching my lips with his, and pulls me up again.

"No Bella, I want to please you," he moans into my ear. I freeze. Hell no, we are in Jasper's house. This only works one way, a girl going down on a guy happens all the time at parties. I've caught a few couples going at it in my time, but the other way around is just wrong. I won't have it. Edward misconstrued my silence.

"You're right, baby. We're both hot as hell. No reason we can't fulfill every desire now is there?" Wondering how to tell him I don't want my first 69er in a bathroom at someone else's house, he reaches down pulling a condom out of our bag. My stomach flip-flops and fireworks start in my groin again. Oh yes, I want this. It is wrong on so many levels: Jasper's house, a party in full swing outside, just after our first real fight. I'm a little ashamed to admit my hormones are winning.

I grip the bathroom bench with both hands as a now very naked and very erect Edward slides my bikini bottoms down my body with his teeth. I am so wet it is unbelievable. Edward slips a finger between my legs and whimpers. "Bella, my god...I almost lost it right there. You are so wet, and mm…oh, baby, I don't think I'm going to last very long. I'm so sorry." I don't care. I am feeling much the same.

He lifts me up, resting my bottom gently atop the cold bathroom bench before slowly guiding into me. I groan with pleasure as he fills me, hissing as he pulls out and groaning as he pushes in again. So far I haven't moved. I am so close to losing myself after just one thrust, I don't trust myself to move.

Edward rocks against me gently, he catches my gaze and holds it. His large dark eyes making me lose it completely. I scream out and rock against him, urging him to go faster. He looks amazed quickening his pace. I feel myself explode again, biting my lip throwing myself completely against him. He digs his fingers into the flesh of my arse thrusting even faster. I try holding back my squeal unsuccessfully as a third explosion rocks my body. Edward groans pumping into me hard a few more times before his own release. His body rubs against mine in ecstasy. His sweaty skin hits my nipples making me explode once more, my body releasing a ridiculous amount of fluid over him. I have never been so embarrassed or so completely satisfied. My legs are like jelly and I cling to Edward, praying he won't pull out as quickly as last night and this morning. I just need him to hold me a little longer.

Edward nuzzles my neck gently, still holding me close like I need to be. "Bella, you amaze me. I swear I have never given anyone multiple orgasms before." I gaze into his awe struck eyes. So that's what they were, I've heard of them. I am glad he is impressed and not freaking out by the way my body reacted just now. I feel him pull out of me and hear him toss the used condom into the trash, never once letting go of me or putting any distance between us.

I don't know how long we stayed there. Edward holding me close, stroking my hair and me curled into his body, completely satisfied and drained. I jump in surprise when Alice knocks on the door.

"Are you two done yet? You've been in there forever!"

I blush, oh god, she knew. Edward pulls away from me slightly, but only enough to touch his lips to mine before whispering we could stay as long as I want. I smile when he yells out to Alice there are five bathrooms in the house and she can just use another one. He carries me to the shower rinsing us both off before toweling me dry so I can redress in my bikini as he folds the Santa suit and puts his board shorts back on.

We emerge from the bathroom positively glowing and line up hand-in-hand in the queue collecting dinner from the BBQ. Victoria glowers at us from one end of the swimming pool while Rose glares from the other. It is a satisfying feeling being the one Edward chooses to be with, but at the same time it is terrifying knowing so many other women want him. And it isn't such a large island! I realise now Alice wasn't exaggerating when she said I bagged the island's most eligible bachelor, and yet, the age gap makes me feel somehow unworthy of Edward's affections.


	14. Chapter 14

_**My little Aussie Dictionary: **_

_phrase: 'get done'. This is mostly used when referring to police or punishment. Such as "I hope we don't get done for that." Or "Dad got done for DUI last night." It means to get caught, or even to get arrested/charged etc. It's a very common phrase, but then it's also very common to call police pigs, behind their back of course – or else you could 'get done' for insulting a police officer. _

14 – Preparations

Edward and I spent most of the week between Christmas and New Years wrapped in each other's arms, usually naked and sporting a post-sex glow. Boxing Day I spent four hours on the phone with Grandma and Dad while Edward painted the room around me. Grandma even spoke with Edward for a minute, inviting him to visit her. I laughed reclaiming the phone, reminding Grandma I am her granddaughter, wouldn't she want me to visit first? Telling Dad I have a boyfriend wasn't as hard as I expected. I felt bad leaving out the part about me living with Edward, but Dad is old fashioned. I'm not sure he is ready to hear that yet.

My gifts from Dad and Grandma arrived that week, a digital camera and two photo albums. The first photo album was filled with photos of my life during Mum's pregnancy through photos Grandma took as she and Dad cried and fussed at the airport sending their only daughter and granddaughter halfway across the world. It had long been a joke in our family that of all my cousins, I was the only girl. Grandma Swan said that Swan women were tougher and that I should be glad, even if it made it hard to fit in with my cousins. The first album fascinated Edward, cooing over my baby photos, laughing at my gangly earlier teenage years, and smiling at photos of me in the snow. The second album was empty. Grandma's note said to fill it with my memories and bring it when I visit. I started by snapping the renovations in the house and Edward painting.

On New Year's Eve, Edward and I had just finished rinsing our paint brushes. We were heading to the shower together before lunch when Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Angela let themselves in. Jasper carrying three ball gowns as if they were made of the most precious crystal. Angela was carting a whole suitcase of hair accessories behind her. Alice had her huge make-up kit and another small suitcase. Edward groaned when he saw them.

"Hurry up and have your shower Bella. Don't let Edward distract you too much. And make sure you exfoliate!" Alice was a force to be reckoned with. I stifle a giggle hearing her command the others to prepare lunch and set up the living room as a beauty salon.

Edward pulled me into the shower, kissing me gently and rubbing his soapy hands all over my body. Letting Edward shampoo my hair gently is my favourite part of our showers because he always massages my scalp and kisses my neck. I never realised such a mundane task could be so sexy.

The shower curtain tore open. Edward yelps as I squeal. "ALICE! BUGGER OFF!"

"Oh shut up, Edward. We've seen it all before. Now here, use this in Bella's hair last and make sure you get all that paint off her."

Alice pulls the shower curtain close again and we hear the bathroom door close behind her. I collapse in a fit of giggles and Edward stands with his mouth still hanging open in shock.

"So she's seen it all before, huh, Edward?"

Edward blushes furiously. "Long story," he mumbles before using Alice's conditioner in my hair. I focus on scratching dry paint from my body before scrubbing myself with the loofah until my skin is red raw. Satisfied I exfoliated to Alice's standards, I step out of the shower squealing again when someone hands me a towel. I wrap the towel around myself quickly and sigh with relief it is only Alice.

From the shower we hear Edward cursing. "Shit, Alice. I am buying a friggin' barrel bolt for the bathroom door next chance I get!"

"Oh calm down, Edward. It's going to take hours to get everyone ready, so you might as well suck it up and get on with it. Are you finished in the shower yet? Jas and Ang need to go through yet. Emmett and I showered before we left."

I hear Edward turn the taps off and grab his towel, handing it through the curtain so he won't need to step out naked in front of Alice. Alice shuffles me into our bedroom and points at the underwear she laid out on our bed. I expected a strapless bra since the dress was strapless, but this can only be described as a strapless bodice. I slip the lacy blue g-string on and struggle with the bodice for a minute before Alice helps me slip into it and ties it for me. It actually isn't as uncomfortable as I expected. I turn to see Edward in the doorway, towel around his waist, and eyes popping from his head. Alice wraps a satin breakfast coat around me and ties it at my waist before sending me out for lunch; hair still wet hanging down my back.

I wander into the kitchen sitting at the dining table. Emmett hands me a plate of cold meat and a salad sitting beside me with his own plate. I only met Emmett briefly at the Christmas party and don't know him very well at all. I smile at him in thanks and laugh realising his plate contains at least three times mine.

"You're lucky he saved any for you Bella," Jasper comments from the deck as he expertly pops the lid on a bottle of champagne. I grin at him as he pours six glasses handing one to me. I take a small sip of champagne and swirl it in my mouth before swallowing. The drink was tart and fizzy, not like anything I tasted before, but not bad either.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asks. "We have other types. This is just Alice's favourite and Jasper is a bit whipped when it comes to her."

I smile and nod. "Yes, I think I like it. I never tried it before, that's all."

"It's cos you're a baby," Jasper teases taking a glass to the living room where Angela was still setting up.

"How old are you Bella?" Emmett asks and I gulp. Why do I always feel so stupid answering this question?

"Seventeen."

"Oh."

Edward rescues me then, stealing a cold chicken leg from Emmett's plate and sitting on my other side.

"Careful Bella, Emmett's the local copper. You don't want to get done for underage drinking," Edward smiles kissing my cheek as I stare at Emmett in shock.

"You're a police officer?" I ask incredulously.

Emmett seems to become defensive. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason. It's just my Dad is the chief of police back home. I guess I just didn't see you in that type of career."

Emmett shrugged. "I'm the only one on the island. Everyone knows me here and I know everyone so it's hard to get into mischief with me around. Crime is pretty tame around here, couple of kids painting graffiti in a park, tourists getting drunk and driving, the occasional domestic disturbance, nothing too serious."

I nod thoughtfully taking another sip of my champagne. "So how is the underage drinking around here?" I ask cheekily. Emmett guffaws loudly trying to playfully swipe my glass of champagne.

"Nah, the kids around here know to keep it on the down low. I have them well trained I think. The biggest problem is when they decide to go swimming, boating, or driving after a few. If they're just hanging out around home, I don't have a problem with it," he shrugs. "There was a bad accident a few years back when a kid took a boat out drunk, never making it back alive. I don't think they forgot. The pain reminds them to drink safe."

I shuddered. Dad has the same issues at home; only it is kids walking home in snow storms without adequate warm clothing leading to 'accidents' as Emmett calls them.

"Besides, Eddie is one of my best and oldest friends. I'm just glad he's finally found himself a girl. I won't go messing with her drinking habits or anything." Emmett kept his face dead straight as Edward swipes at him. I smile at them both as Alice came out to sit with us, sipping on her champagne.

"Oi Alice, put that down!" Edward's shout startles us all. "You've got a bun in the oven. You can't drink that!" Alice rolls her eyes at Edward and continues to drink.

"It's one glass Edward. One glass won't hurt."

Edward snorted. "Don't come running to me when you have pregnancy issues then. Go find yourself another GP."

Alice smiles affectionately at her stomach. "Hear that little one? Uncle Edward doesn't want to look after you."

Edward softens, moving closer to Alice, and placing his hand on her stomach. The scene was touching and I wonder if Edward really is going to be Alice's doctor. He said he works as a teacher now. I finish my lunch and Jasper snatches up my plate when Angela came in, shuffling me to the living room with Alice following close behind.

The next few hours passed in a blur as we laugh and sip champagne, making each other beautiful. At 5:30 pm Alice and Angela pull me into our bedroom. We help each other into our dresses without letting the fabric touch our freshly made-up faces and elaborate hair. Feeling light and happy from the champagne as I slip on my shoes. I can't wait to arrive at the New Year's Eve Ball.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**So here is my reverse plugging: I don't have a lot of time to read because I want to make sure I never disappoint with my regular updates (you know who you are), but when I do read, this is what I read:**_

_**Distracted, by WoahNow. She only updates when she's in the mood so please help me spam her with regular update requests. She can also be spammed on Twitter at SoWoahNow.**_

_**Secrets and Lies, by BellaScotia. She always updates on time and she's really funny to follow on Twitter at BellaScotia1 after a few too many drinkies on a Friday night. Come and join us!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**My little Aussie Dictionary:**_

_**Taxi: Okay, I know you all know what a taxi is, but this caused my Beta a few dramas so I will explain further. To get to the ball, they take a maxi-taxi. Maxi-taxi's are like a mini-bus charged the same rate as a regular taxi. They fit seven passengers easily. They also have special fittings to easily taxi people in wheelchairs. They do not take a limo (my Beta's choice) because no self-respecting business owner would run a limo business on an island with such a small population. I lived in a town with a population of 1,500 and we didn't have a single licensed taxi because the one we got done for DUI. And taxi's are not considered dirty or filthy where I come from – maybe in Sydney, but not little towns. My dad was a taxi driver once; I may be biased. **extra note: there will now be a photo on my blog of said maxi-taxi to dispel any further confusion for dear Aunt Bell. Link to the blog is in the Authors Note at the end.**_

Chapter 15 – New Years Eve

The boys were waiting outside with the taxi as we, the girls, walk delicately out in our fancy dresses.

"Hurry up! We already had to throw the driver a tenner waiting this long!" Emmett looking a bit agitated while Jasper and Edward look completely spellbound. Jasper's eyes trained on Alice and Edward's on me. I smile as Edward climbed the stairs offering me his hand. I accept, gracefully descending his front stairs. Alice snaps a photo of us before popping her camera into her purse and accepting Jasper's assistance down the stairs.

Wearing the gold and pearl bracelet and earrings set Edward gave me for Christmas, I see Edward fidget nervously eyeing them. Emmett nudged Edward, who takes a deep breath before stooping down on one knee holding a box far too large to contain a ring. Making me sigh in relief, two months was absolutely not long enough for that! Edward opened the box and everyone gasps, even the taxi driver. There was a beautiful golden pearl necklace inside. I didn't realise pearls came in gold colours. For a moment, I thought they were painted.

Edward pulled the necklace from the box, fastening it around my neck and stepping back to look at me. "It was my grandmother's. She left it for me to give the woman of my dreams."

I smile up at Edward. Tears of happiness threaten to spill over and ruin my makeup, so I quickly choke them back. "Thank you, Edward. It's beautiful." Edward smiled. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, helping me into the maxi-taxi, and leaving his arm wrapped securely around my waist while the others pile in behind us. I rest my head against Edward's shoulder on the way to the hotel the ball is held.

We are fashionably late by the time the taxi pulls up outside the hotel lobby, the island's only five-star resort. The large ballroom attached off to the side and accessed through the lobby stairs. Emmett escorts Angela down the stairs, even though they are not a couple. Alice and Jasper went next and butterflies flutter in my stomach when I hear clapping and cheering for them.

Edward kisses me lightly before leading me to the top of the stairs. I have a horrible vision of falling headfirst down the stairs in my tricky heels as the crowd claps and cheers. The cheering for Edward is louder than it was for Alice and Jasper. I knew he was popular on the island, but this was more than I expected. I nervously survey the crowd; the entire island must be here! Edward pulls me to him, kissing me on the top of the stairs. The crowd roars even louder at our public display of affection. I blush and pull away, ducking my head as Edward escorts me down the stairs. I can't help but feel Edward is the prince of the island and tonight I am his princess. I feel like Cinderella at the ball.

The band starts up a new song as Edward guides me to the centre of the dance floor and begins swinging me around as we practiced at home all week. I smile falling into step easily, letting Edward lead me around the dance floor. Soon everyone is dancing. I don't feel as though all eyes are on me anymore and relax. Edward noticed my shift in attitude. We dance one more song before heading to the side of the dance floor where Angela is casually drinking a glass of champagne. Edward's hand doesn't leave the small of my back when he stops a waiter and grabs us each a glass of champagne.

I marvel at the beautiful dresses as they spin past us in a whirl of colour. The band is enthusiastic and the room tastefully decorated. I smile up at Edward. He takes my hand in his, bringing it to his lips and places a gentle kiss.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella."

I blush at the intensity behind his comment, saved when the band starts playing a slower number. Edward pulls me onto the dance floor for a slow dance. We dance for hours before I really needed a bathroom. Edward points me in the right direction before joining Alice and Jasper at the side of the dance floor.

Wondering how on earth I will be able to pee without wrecking my dress and why they couldn't make the toilet stalls just a touch wider. I take twice as long as usual making sure my dress keeps from ruin, therefore saving myself from certain murder at Alice's hands. I had just flushed and was about to exit the stall when I hear a group of girls walk in, recognising one of the voices as Rosalie's. Her voice is hard to miss, a higher pitch than most women and always whining.

"Can you believe she is wearing his grandmother's pearl necklace? The bitch! She's only after his money! I mean, I was with him for six years and barely got to see the necklace, let alone wear it. She's been in his bed for like a month. Have you seen her strutting around out there? SLUT!"

My eyes widen while hiding in my stall, listening to Rose's friends murmur their support agreeing with her rant.

"I bet he hasn't told his parents she has the necklace," Rose sneers. "I should call them. They would be so disappointed. It was only a few weeks ago Esme said she hopes this is simply a passing phase. It broke his mother's heart when she found out the Canadian skank already moved in with him!"

I gasp silently. Did Esme really think that? She was so nice to me when I met her. I suppose I did move in with Edward quite fast, but it isn't as if I planned it that way, he invited me. I start wondering if these girls will ever clear out of the bathroom as Rose continues ranting.

"You do realise the necklace was worth over $50,000 in its day. I hate to think what it's worth now." Rose sounding as if spat the last sentence out. My hands instinctively fly to my neck. I finger the necklace, which is probably worth more than my father's house. I had no idea. I wonder if Alice and Angela knew this little snippet of gossip. I stand quietly as the girls exit the bathroom, move quietly out of the stall and wash my hands in the basin. Taking a deep breath I look at my reflection in the mirror. Could the necklace really be worth that much? It suddenly felt heavy around my neck.

I steady my nerves and walk as confidently as possible back to the ballroom, finding Edward easily. He pulls me into his arms immediately recognising something is wrong.

"What is it Bella?"

"Is the necklace really worth $50,000?" I watch his face closely, wanting him to deny it.

"Who told you that?" he asked, a hint of humour in his voice.

"I heard it in the bathroom," I mumble.

"Ah, that's why you took so long then?"

"Kind of. You didn't answer my question."

Edward holds my chin tilting my face up to his, "No Bella, the necklace is not worth $50,000. It's closer to $250,000 or what it's insured for anyway."

I gasp. Edward blocks my gasp with an intense kiss, tongue and all, even though we are still in a quite public area. I melt into his kiss, as always. Powerless to pull away even if I want to, which I don't. Edward breaks our kiss raising his eyebrow at me.

"So is there an issue with the necklace?"

I gulp, "Rose wanted it." The words were out of my mouth before I even realise what I said. I clamp my hand across my mouth and Edward laughs loudly.

"Oh Bella, my grandmother told me to give her necklace only to the girl of my dreams and no other. The necklace never did and never will belong to Rose."

I smile and Edward hugs me again before pulling me to the dance floor once again. We spun around happily, eyes only for each other until the band stopped playing and started the countdown. "Ten, Nine, Eight…"

Edward pulls me close leaning in until I feel his breath on my face. Not kissing me until the crowd starts cheering around us, welcoming in the New Year. Our kiss lasts forever, it seems. The lack of oxygen began making me dizzy before Edward pulls away and spins me high in the air around him. I haven't ever been as happy as I am in this moment. My life is perfect!

**A/N: You can view the necklace at my blog. Type the following into your address bar (or copy and paste removing the parenthesis): widdlewombat(.)blogspot(.)com(/)p(/)fanfiction(.)html and you should be there. If this doesn't work then just go to my blog widdlewombat(.)blogspot(.)com and on the right hand side, about half way down, there is a link to the fanfiction page. Good luck! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Well thank you SO SO MUCH for following this story. My imagination is crazy wild and things just keep HAPPENING with this story so please continue to enjoy it and let me know what parts you liked best because…well…just because? Okay **** thanks. Early update is because tomorrow is New Years Eve and I fully intend to be drunk as all fuck for the entire long weekend (hence no updating) but I will read your reviews when I sober up so feel free to leave them! Thanks lovelies!**

_My little Aussie Dictionary:_

_Exercise Books or Exercise Pads: Righto. I didn't realise you guys don't have these either. They are simply blank books with feint ruled lines (usually light blue) used for writing in. So, when you start a school year, you either need exercise books or grid ruled books or foolscap pages etc. Usually you graduate with a million of these books (one for each subject each year) with barely half used. Thus your mother will use them as telephone message books for the next ten years._

_If you want any explanations about ANYTHING just ask…remember there are no stupid questions. But there sure are a lot of inquisitive idiots out there…_

Chapter 16 – Summer's End (LEMON)

My perfect summer passed in a blur. Alice threw herself into wedding planning, dragging Angela and I to her laptop every chance she could 'oohing' and 'aahing' over her selections. We are in her store now as she fusses over my new school uniform. I am certainly am not accustomed to wearing a uniform to school. Alice kindly ordered everything I need before school starts tomorrow. I tried on every article of the uniform; including the ghastly screen print polo shirts. Alice brought out a bright yellow sundress and I burst into laughter as she pulled the dress over my head.

"Surely this isn't standard issue uniform Alice. It has taffeta!" I twirl around to face Alice as she fusses over the hem of the dress.

"It isn't a uniform, silly Bella. It's your bridesmaid dress." I gasp horrified at having ridiculed the dress and thrilled Alice is asking me to be her bridesmaid since the wedding is next month!

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I think we will be great friends for life. I would really love you to be part of the wedding party," I smile and hug Alice. "I will be almost five months pregnant and showing. Of course you need to wear a ghastly dress so I look better than Angela and you!"

I laugh as Alice slipped the dress up over my head. I pull on my jeans and tank top and Alice finishes my uniforms as Edward waits in front of the store so we can pick up our school books together. I giggle at the thought. It seems somehow illicit buying my school books with a school teacher, even if he is only a trainee teacher at the special education school.

Edward takes the bags of uniforms from Alice and locks them in the cab of his ute. We then proceed to the newsagent along with most of the school body, so it seems. My textbooks, ordered weeks ago, are already set aside. Today we only need exercise books and stationery. Mum met us outside the newsagent looking a bit large considering my sibling isn't due for months yet.

"Hey!" I exclaimed out of nowhere. Both Mum and Edward look at me in alarm.

"What is it Bella?" Mum looking concerned. I blush, realizing I made them worry.

"Oh nothing, I just thought your due date must be close to Alice's due date."

Edward grins kissing my hair. "Did you just work that out?" He teased. "Good thing you're going back to school. You need to polish up those math skills!"

Mum smiles pushing us both through the newsagent door. It was charming the way she treats Edward like her own son, even though he is a bit old to be stationery shopping with his mother. Edward's own mother and father returned from Italy a few days ago, but we have yet to visit them. Esme was seriously ill with cancer only last year, which is why Edward lives on the island again. Meaning her energy levels aren't what they used to be. Carlisle asked for a couple weeks with no visitors until Esme is back to her usual self.

We kept to ourselves in the newsagent, but it didn't stop children from coming up to my mother saying 'Hi'. It was quite cute. Mum has helped all of these kids through kindergarten, even though some are now in high school! When I told Mum and Edward about Alice asking me to be a bridesmaid, my mother squealed in delight making the entire newsagent stop and stare at us before continuing their browsing. I am blushing when Edward wraps his arm around me. Whispering in my ear he is a groomsman along with Emmett and I smile happily at this. I was a bridesmaid only once before, Mum and Phil's wedding, and was quite a bit younger back then!

We bought new school shoes for me before heading to one of the tourist waterfront cafés for lunch. It is easy having lunch with Edward and Mum. We chatter over pasta and diet coke. Mum and Edward laugh when I object to packing a lunch, saying I will use the cafeteria instead.

"Um Bella, there is no cafeteria. You have to bring your own lunch."

I was puzzled, "Well where do we eat lunch then?"

"Outside, on the grass, on the picnic tables," Edward is practically choking on his pasta as laughter wracks his body.

"Won't it get cold?"

Mum laughs, "It's cold to start with Bella. Just sandwiches, fruit, and muesli bars…"

I look from Mum to Edward absolutely horrified, "No hot food for lunch? What about in winter?"

"We breed our kids tough here Bella, they survive," Edward was still chuckling as he paid our bill.

I drove Mum home in her car. I haven't driven much since leaving Canada and Mum insists I need more practice. Besides it gave us the rare opportunity to catch up without Bree butting in. Edward is collecting groceries for the week and will stop to see his Dad before picking me up on the way home.

Phil and Bree were wrapping Bree's school books in colour paper with bright cartoon stickers spelling her name and subject on each book. Bree will be in the second grade this year. She is very self-important; assuring us she will have the most friends again. I roll my eyes at how spoiled she is before looking in my old room, which will now be the nursery.

The decision to move in with Edward permanently made just after the New Year and seems to suit everyone. Mum said she honestly doesn't mind. She loves Edward like her own son and trusts him with me. I smiled at that. We still haven't told Dad, but Grandma knows and approves, which is about as much as I need in terms of telling Dad.

Hearing Edward honk his ute horn, I hug everyone goodbye, dart out of the house, and into the passenger side of the ute. It looks like rain. I wonder whether, or not, I will still have to eat lunch outside at school if it is raining. Edward kisses me quickly before I have a chance to ask my question. Once he began driving I ask, feeling a little silly.

"If it rains are there undercover areas you can eat, or you can always come to my classroom and eat with us. My class never eats with the rest of the school. It's too intimidating for them."

I nod. I didn't realize Edward's class is at my school. It will make things a bit awkward if I see him around the school grounds.

"What should I call you if I see you around school?"

He smiles. "Most of my students call me Mr. Cullen, but some still prefer Dr. Cullen. I suppose you can call me Mr. Perfect, Mr. Man-of-my-Dreams, or something like that if you want…"

I play punch him. "So do you come into the high school much?"

"Uh, well the high school, primary school, special school, and the kindergarten for that matter, are all in one place. There aren't many students so it's not big and this allows us to all share the facilities."

It made sense, but I still felt a bit awkward. My mother and boyfriend are both teachers at my school. Well, not _at_ my school, but at my school. Gah, that doesn't make any sense. I frowned. How am I going to get through this school year with Edward as a constant distraction? I try clearing my head, helping Edward carry the groceries and today's purchases up the stairs.

"Is there anything else you want to know before tomorrow?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Edward coughs nervously as he packs the groceries into the pantry. "Um, well it turns out, um…"

I sigh. "Just spit it out, Edward."

"It turns out Rose is your principal."

My vision blurs and Edward grabs me into a hug before I fall. "I'm sorry, Bella. I only found out tonight when Dad told me. I didn't realise or would have said something sooner. I swear."

"It's not your fault. It's just…I don't exactly have the best track record with Rose since catching me in your bed, then her wanting my necklace and everything." I bury my head in Edwards shoulder. I thought having Edward there would be awkward, but having his ex-girlfriend as my principal was, by far, much worse. I shuddered.

Edward tried his best to soothe me, by the next morning I am still not convinced I will survive my last school year. When he hands me a ghastly plastic pink "My Pretty Pony" lunchbox, I stare at the lunchbox, horrified. The Fashion Police will surely beat me to death if I produce that at lunchtime! I glance at the kitchen bench where Edward's own army green, well-worn, metal "Ninja Turtle" lunchbox sat. Before he can object I deftly swap the two, smiling at my first win for the day.

As we head to the car, I'm in my new school dress, which is a bit shorter than usual for me, but Alice assures me it is fine, and Edward wearing dress pants, a dress shirt, and tie. I smile at the tie. After a summer spent renovating in little more than board shorts, the tie makes him seem overdressed. Edward spins me around, pushing me against the side of the ute. He leans in slowly and gives me one of the best kisses ever.

"Wow! What was that for?" My head is still spinning.

"Well it would be inappropriate to kiss you in the school car park, so I thought I'd get it over with now."

I smile, winding my fingers through Edward's hair and pulling him down for another kiss. Our bodies press together, making me hot. It didn't help when Edward's hand snuck down to cup the curve of my arse, pulling me toward him. Deciding I may as well be naughty, I wind my legs seductively around Edward's waist making him groan. Bucking once he pulls out of the kiss gasping for air.

"Is there a problem?" I ask feigning innocence.

"God, yes, there's a problem!" Edward slips his hands up my dress making my skin tingle at his touch. I see the arousal in his eyes and feel it keenly pressed against me. He slips his fingers inside my panties without warning and I gasp at the sensation. Pleased I am already soaking wet for him, making eye contact and daring him to take it further.

"Fuck Bella!" Edward lunges an arm through the open window of the ute. He pops the glove box and grabs a condom from a small supply I didn't know existed.

Having never had sex fully clothed before and wanting it so bad now, I pull his mouth back to meet mine running my tongue along the inside of his mouth. We both groan in anticipation. Edward moves my panties aside and with one thrust fully enters me. I cry out in ecstasy when he begins pumping into me against the ute.

The sex was rough and passionate. I didn't need it any faster than it was and within seconds felt the familiar twitch warning me I am close. Tightening my thighs around Edward's waist made him pump harder, pushing us both beyond the point of no return. I throw my head back howling with the release flooding through me. At the same time feeling Edward grow inside me, take a few final thrusts, and whimper his release. Holding each other close for a long moment before remembering we were on our way to school, we use the tissues from the ute, cleaning ourselves then slipping inside and buckling our seatbelts.

"My god Bella, you are the naughtiest school girl ever!"

I giggle resting my hand on his thigh as he drove. Edward lifts my hand to his lips, pressing a kiss into it, and places it back on his thigh, his own hand covering mine. Our last kiss until school ends today. I wonder how I will get through the day without him.

**Authors Pimping Note: Dear readers, please take a moment to check .net/s/6579398/1/Seeing_Bella# I haven't read it (or reviewed) yet but she is new and I have heard that it is awesome. If you need some New Years porn reading check Distracted by SoWoahNow. If you want something deep and meaningful and very well written, check Secrets & Lies by BellaScotia Just throwing some support out there. Also… if you are on Twitter…log on now and add: widdlewombat; BellaScotia1; DoobaWrites; AuntBell; SoWoahNow; SweetIsolde and make sure you say hi…I've checked, none of them bite…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: *waves* Hi everyone! Thanks for continuing to read. Sorry I have been slack replying to reviews, or updating Twitter. Yes I am in Queensland, yes we are affected by the floods and yes I am okay – there are others out there far worse off than me and my family. Ten deaths so far… I do feel for those people. I have also started a new job and I leave for New Zealand in eight sleeps (if the highway to Brisbane opens up again!) so things have been…busy…for want of a better word. **

**Thank you so so much to my Beta for making sure that we are so far ahead with editing that I will never miss an update.**

Chapter 17 – School

I walked slowly to the school administration office. We intended to arrive at school early, but our rendezvous in the driveway left us arriving in just enough time for Edward to enter class. A kind, middle age, mousy haired woman with wire-rimmed glasses met me at the reception desk, introducing herself as Mrs. Cope.

"You must be Bella, my dear. We have been looking forward to meeting our new student. Here, I have your schedule ready and will walk you to your first class."

I sighed in relief. At least I won't get lost for my first class. Mrs. Cope knocks on the English classroom door and quietly introduces me to the teacher. The class is slowly filling with students and I didn't know where I could sit without breaking any social etiquette rules. A dark hair boy waves from the third row smiling at me. I smile back, not recognising him at all, but walk towards him all the same.

"Hi, I'm Ben. You can sit here, if you like?"

"Thanks. I'm Bella."

I sat and took my time getting my notepad and pens from my school bag.

"So, you're Angela Webber's friend, aren't you?"

I turn smiling at Ben. "Yes, do you know her?"

"Kinda." It doesn't appear Ben wants to talk about it, so I don't press him. I recognise Mike from the hardware store as he bounces into the room sitting in the desk behind me.

"Hi Bella. Good to see you again. Job offer is still there you know."

"Thanks Mike, but I'm good."

The teacher called the class to attention and I spend the rest of the lesson concentrating. This year is going to be hard enough as it is, I don't need to be behind on my class work as well.

By lunchtime, I realised there were only fifty grade 12 students in the entire school. A big difference from the Canada school I came from.

I sat on a park bench next to one of the boys I met in class, Jacob. He was part Aboriginal and from what I could tell was a class clown. I loved his sense of humour, it is similar to my own. We laughed as we 'people watched'. Rosalie, or Ms. Hale as I now had to call her, is on lunch duty supervising the entire school as we take our forty-minute break. It looks like she isn't enjoying the job at all.

Jake nudged me pointing over to the buildings. Edward is leading his class to the library. One boy in a wheelchair is chasing Edward trying to run over his feet as another boy uses a school video camera filming the antics.

"The Special-Ed kids always get to do fun stuff. It's not fair," Jake grumbles, but I barely hear him. My eyes follow the incredibly sexy Special-Ed teacher as he laughs and dodges the wheelchair-bound boy. The path to the library leads right past our park bench. I wonder if I can resist reaching out to touch him. I hear Jake inhale sharply as a shadow blocks my view of Edward.

"Uh-oh," Jake's whispered warning coming a bit too late. Ms. Hale is already glaring at me, my lunchbox in her hands. I wonder what I did wrong. Perhaps there are rules about the types of food allowed to bring to school, but surely Edward knows.

I hadn't eaten anything yet, so perhaps I could get away with saying I didn't know and promise not to eat the item, or better yet, dispose of it. Ms Hale glared at me, and the saying 'if looks could kill' suddenly sprang to mind. Jake shuffled to the other end of the park bench, leaving me exposed to her entire wrath, whatever it is.

"Where did you get this?" Rose spat the words at me.

I was confused, "My lunchbox?"

Before I could react she took two paces back hurling the tin lunchbox at me, clipping my head, and knocking me back off the park bench thoroughly winding me. Holy shit it hurt. I gasp for air and my hand flew to my head where the lunchbox clipped me, blood.

Edward at my side in an instant pressing his handkerchief to my head wound. He moves my hand to hold it there before scooping me up.

"C'mon kids, back to the classroom. Bella's going to need stitches, so I need my medical bag."

My head stung and my breath wasn't fully back yet, but aware I am in Edward's arms. I felt safe.

"Bella? Bella!" My mother's voice rang out, getting closer by the second. "What happened? How did she get hurt? Bella are you okay?"

"Ms. Hale threw a lunchbox at her head, miss!" I had to stifle a laugh as one of Edward's students answered my mother. I could tell Edward was also trying not to laugh when he spoke.

"She'll be fine Renee. I'll call you if she needs you. Actually, would you mind if my class joined your kindergarteners for the afternoon? My school nurse duties are calling."

Either my mother retreated or Edward kept walking. I couldn't tell which, but soon Edward was lowering me onto a sofa. I wince as he wipes the wound with cleaning alcohol and try to focus on watching Edward's face as he works. It helped distract me from the pain.

"Just stick a band-aid on it, Edward. It'll be fine." I was suddenly very worried. I have a needle phobia and he mentioned stitches. Edward stopped what he is doing stroking my cheek.

"Bella, are you questioning my medical degree?" he had one eyebrow raised.

"No, it's, um…well, I have this _thing_ about needles." My heart starts beating faster and my mouth is dry. I see the syringe in his hand and start sweating. Edward frowns putting the syringe down and I calm down.

"Okay, so let's talk about this _thing_ you have about needles?" I gulp and nod.

"Close your eyes Bella." He still had one hand cradling my cheek and I nuzzle into it. "Now tell me why the needle scares you."

"Well, for a start, they are shiny," I hear Edward snort laugh, but I ignore him. With my eyes closed I can imagine more clearly why exactly I hate needles. "They don't really serve a purpose except pain. Like when I had my ears pierced, Grandma held me down so they could do the other ear saying she didn't want her granddaughter looking like a pirate."

Edward laughed, "Okay, so tell me what the needle _feels_ like." I concentrate. My imagination has always been vivid, but the sharp sting and cold flow around the entry point felt so real. My eyes flew open, but the pain didn't stop. Edward looking slightly panicked, which confused me before realizing he tricked me. He pulls the syringe out of my wound slowly with a triumphant look on his face and I start to cry.

"You tricked me!" I sob and turn facing the back of the sofa. Edward began soothing me instantly. Rubbing my back gently, squeezing my hand affectionately and kissing my cheek, which I am sure is against all the rules.

"I can't put the stitches in with no anesthetic. I thought this way would be easier for you. Sorry Bella, love. Hey, come on." He pulls me up into a warm embrace and I stop crying, feeling stupid and childish all of a sudden. Edward kisses my uninjured temple setting me gently on the couch so I am sitting upright.

"Do you want a glass of water? It'll be a few minutes before it's properly numb." I shook my head, not wanting a glass of water. I don't want stitches either.

"Why did my lunchbox make Rose, I mean _Ms. Hale_," I spat her name in disgust, "so angry?"

Edward sat next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Rose had a big brother once, Royce. He was in my grade and the lunch box was his. He gave it to me in grade nine before dying of cancer. It was a hard time for everyone. To make it easier, he gave all of his personal belongings to his friends. I guess Rose became a bit stirred-up seeing it again. I've always used his lunchbox, even during medical school. I consider it mine, but maybe I should see if Rose wants it."

Edward shook his head sadly and I suddenly felt sorry for Rose. Not that it justified her throwing a lunchbox at my head, but it explains some of her bitchiness. I could hear a group of kids outside. Edward stood to open the classroom door and his class filed in.

"Welcome back guys. What, did you get kicked out of kindergarten?"

"No, Ms. Hale came and said we had to go back to our own classroom."

Edward closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose, like he always does when stressed. "Well, I guess you will need to work on your projects because I haven't started Bella's stitches."

"Can we watch?"

"Can I videotape it?"

Edward sighs glancing over at me. "You'll have to ask Bella." I nod my consent. After all, my day can't get any worse. The class gathers around the sofa, everyone sitting cross-legged except for the boy in the wheelchair and a girl in a plastic leg brace.

"Bella, meet my class. Class, meet my Bella."

"Your Bella, sir?"

"Yes, Bella is mine." I grin at his terminology.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"She sure is."

"She's pretty."

Edward laughs, "She's beautiful." I blush involuntarily.

A bright boy bounces to the front of the class with his video camera. "Hi, I'm Eric. I'm doing a film project at the moment and wonder if I can please interview you, Bella?"

I smile. It would be hard to say no, especially confronted with such enthusiasm. "Okay."

Edward kneels by my other side and begins preparing my stitches as Eric sets the camera rolling.

"How long have you been a student at this school, Bella?"

"A few hours."

"And did you bring your own lunchbox to school with you today?"

"Yes I did." This boy either has a killer sense of humour or is completely oblivious. I smile at him.

"What type of food was in your lunchbox?"

"I'm not sure"

"Oh. Did your mother pack it for you?"

"No, my boyfriend packed it for me." Eric paused as he puts two and two together. Edward is trying not to laugh as he leans into my head. I feel a pinch, but no pain as he begins stitching my wound.

"Did Ms. Hale ask if she could share your lunch with you and you said no?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, why else would she take it away from you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did you know she was going to throw it at you?"

I reply honestly, "Not at all. It wasn't as if she said 'here catch'. She just pegged it at me. I didn't think principals were allowed to do that, but I guess you have different rules in Australia."

"Hang on Bella. I need to get a close up of Dr. Cullen while he stitches you up. Wow that's a big hole, Dr. Cullen. Did the lunchbox really make a cut that big?"

Eric was wide eyed. "It sure did, Eric, it was an old-fashioned tin lunch box, like the ones I had when I was your age, and principals are not allowed to throw lunchboxes anywhere. Ms. Hale was doing the wrong thing."

"How many stitches are you doing?"

"I'm going to put six in, it should be enough." I bit my lip.

"Does it hurt Bella?" Eric almost seems genuinely concerned and will make a good reporter one day.

"A little bit." I had a thumping headache more than anything else. Edward placed a sticky plaster over the stitches.

"There, all done. You should take it easy this afternoon Bella. You can stay here on the sofa, if you like. This way I can keep an eye on you while I get this class back to work."

I nod settling back into the sofa. Edward reads Australian poetry to the class. I close my eyes and let his golden voice wash over me, soothing me while settling me into sleep. I woke at 3pm when the school bell rang. Edward saw his class off before coming over to me with my school bag in one hand.

"Mike Newton dropped it off after lunch. Are you ready to head home?" I sure am. It had been a big day. I imagine tomorrow will be worse. With a senior class of only fifty I will probably be hot gossip at every dinner table tonight.

**Pimping time (as in please read these stories):**

**Seeing Bella by Sherryola: **Alice has a vision of a girl with no vision. She will either save  
Edward from his life of lonely brooding, or she will destroy him with his destruction of her. Can Bella discover the Cullen family secret if she can't see? Canon vamps and couples.

**Torn by Dooba:** Bella Swan has survived a living hell, twice. She no longer speaks. Nobody ever listened. The Cullen family take her into their care. Bella fights to leave her past behind, but will she be able to let love in?

**Secrets and Lies by BellaScotia:** Bella once told a lie. A lie that cost her everything she ever wanted. 10yrs later, she returns to her hometown to an ailing father, an angry ex-best friend, and the man from whom she has kept a secret that threatens to unravel her existence.

**Distracted by WoahNow.** Bella Swan's thoughts are elsewhere in her English lesson and the detention Mr Cullen gives her doesn't turn out quite as intended. Very lemony, all human, Edward x Bella. I advise you only to read this if you are over 18.

**Just Fucking Around by DreamsOfEdward1:** In a world where social networks invade our daily lives, what happens when our daily lives invade our social networks? Edward will soon find out that answer when his favorite tweep becomes a reality.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Little Aussie Dictionary:**_

_**Textbook system: **__Okay, so I have Bella purchasing textbooks in Chapter 16 and hiring them again here, which my Beta flagged as an error, but it's not. I thought I'd explain how this all works. She has to purchase textbooks that are of the 'fill in the blanks' variety, however she hires the big encyclopedic type of books that would be used for Science and Math subjects. The 'fill in the blank' types would be used for subjects like English. Hope this helps._

_**Padlock system: **__I had the privilege of senior schooling in both the private and public school systems. In the private school system, I had to provide my own padlock for my locker and my Dad bought me one from the hardware store. In the public school system, we hired combination padlocks from the school for $10 and we got our $10 back at the end of the school year. Each lock had a number engraved on the back and the office had the relevant number combinations hidden away somewhere in case we forgot them. We had to learn a new combination each year._

_**Hiring:**__ If you borrow something and pay money for the privilege, it is hiring. Apparently while the word is common, the way I use it will confuse you North Americans. _

_**Stubbie:**__ Okay, I laughed so hard when my beta asked me to explain this term. This is 'stubbie of beer' as opposed to 'stubbie shorts'. I will put a picture on my blog of me drinking a 'stubbie' of beer._

_**Arvo: **__Very common abbreviation for 'afternoon'._

_**Buck's and Hen's Parties:**__ Same as Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties. This entry is just for the Americans out there._

_**Sex Face:**__ I have checked this one with my friends, and yes, the expression does exist, I didn't make it up. *phew*. So, it's the face you/your partner pull at the moment of orgasm; a strange face that you wouldn't usually pull in public. To amuse you, I have posted spoof 'sex faces' on my blog. See: _http:/widdlewombat(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/my-little-aussie-dictionary _(remove the (dot) and replace with .)_

_**Outdoor Cafeteria:**__ A lot of you were stumped by how we 'eat outside' in all weather. I have added pictures to my blog of both the school buildings you should be imagining and the outdoor eating area. I have loads of memories sitting under trees eating my vegemite and cheese sandwiches…and if it's cold, we wear a jacket. In case you were wondering._

Chapter 18 – Lunchbox (LEMON)

Edward and Mum argued I should stay home Tuesday and rest, but I insisted on going to school. I didn't want to fuel the gossip flames any further. Edward cups my cheek gently as he opens the ute door for me saying, "Today will be better, my love," and gently kisses my lips.

I return the kiss before slipping back to my cynicism. "Well, today will be hard pressed to be worse than yesterday!" My lunch was packed in a plastic bag this morning. Edward had the tin lunchbox in his pack ready to offer Rose. I thought of it more as a peacekeeping offer.

In the school car park, I keep my head down. Wearing my hair long and over my face covering the sticky plaster over the stitches. We are early today. I can tell Edward is worried about me as I walk away from him toward the building my new locker is located. I struggle holding back tears, not knowing if they are from stress, sadness, or just plain, old first week of school nerves. I take a few deep breaths, packing my bag in my locker.

With no one else around, I head to the library to see if I can check out my textbooks, which I was supposed to do after lunch yesterday, as well as hire a padlock for my locker, but had no idea where.

The library was open, smelling warm and familiar. I suppose books smell the same the world over. I creep in quietly and jump, startled as Ben appears in front of me.

"Hi Bella, sorry if I scared you. I just thought…never mind. Do you need a hand with anything?"

I check that my hair still covers my wound before smiling at Ben. "Yes, actually, I need to check out my textbooks."

Ben smiles and takes my class timetable from my hands. "Hmm, just as I thought, we have the same classes. Not that it's hard around here. There are two different senior classes at any one time." He explains this as if it is the most normal thing around the world. I decide I like Ben.

We work together finding my textbooks. I smile when I realise the librarian is Mrs. Cope, the same lady who was in the Administration block yesterday helping me with my schedule. I like the library, which is better than anywhere else I have seen at school so far. There was quite an armful of books by the time I checked out, so Ben helped me carry them to my locker.

Taking a deep breath and hoping I don't embarrass myself when I realise people are crowding around the lockers. I could use some friends in this school.

"Bella! Oh! Hi Ben. Hey Bella, do you want to come to a party Saturday night? It's at my place and everyone will be there." Mike Newton looks like a squirrel on caffeine.

I look over at Ben, who rolls his eyes. I'm not really a party person and this, by the sounds of it, isn't the type of party my adult and teacher boyfriend could attend.

"Um, well, if you email me some details, I'll ask my mum?"

Mike beams at me. "No worries Bells. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Did you know your mother and my mother are friends? Yeah. I didn't realise until I saw you in our store the other day and Mum told me." Mike winks at me. I have no idea what he just said, but if it ends in a wink, it can't be good.

Ben laughs and passes me the textbooks I will need this morning. I smile at him gratefully before I notice Jake lurking behind my locker. Lurking because, well, he isn't really joining in and is kind of hiding in the shadows. He seems surprised when I smile and say hello.

"Hey Bella, how is your head?" I groan at the reference to my wound.

"Cut it out Black. We're not meant to talk about it." Mike came up behind me and I can't tell if his tone is threatening or protective. Jake, unfazed by the confrontation, shrugs. I am intrigued by the possibility there has been a gag order put on my little 'incident' the day before with the principal.

I try to change the topic, "Hey Jake, are you going to Mike's party?"

Jake laughs out loud, "Bella, I wasn't even _invited_!"

I am confused. "But Mike said everyone would be there…"

Mike laughs this time, "Yeah everyone who _matters_. C'mon Bells, we need to get to class."

I put my confusion behind me, concentrating once again on the lessons. Fortunately, I am a good student. While I'm not struggling, I don't want to slip behind either.

By the time school is over, I couldn't have been more eager to leave. With a final wave and promise to ask about the party Saturday night, I duck away from the lockers and slip between buildings until I find a quiet spot in the shade. Waiting until Edward texts me he is finished for the day. Sitting against a cool brick wall forming part of the administration block, I pull my school bag toward me. It can't hurt to start my homework.

I am hugely impressed the school has a wireless internet connection everywhere they call the 'campus', but it is really more of a fenced off area between state forests. Dad gave me money for a laptop and Phil ordered one for me from the mainland before school started. I am pretty sure Mum and Phil added what little money they could spare to the order because my laptop is state of the art. Edward even jokes it is better than his laptop. I smile as I pull it out of my bag and about to start it up when I hear voices from inside the building I am leaning against, angry voices.

"No, I don't want it. He gave it to you. Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

"Of course Rosie, I've taken it everywhere I've gone for the last two decades! I just thought after yesterday you might want it…for sentimentality."

"I just want you to respect it, Eddie. _He_ would have wanted you to respect it. Not to give it to some floozy to eat her lunch from."

"Rosie that _floozy_ is my girlfriend. What's mine is hers, including this lunchbox, unless you want it."

"Oh GROW UP Eddie! She's what? Seventeen? That's ridiculous! It should be illegal. I can't believe her parents let her live with you! You're old enough to be her father!"

"Hardly! Besides, it has nothing to do with the lunchbox. I am only here to discuss the lunchbox."

"Hmm, are you sure that's _all_ you are here to discuss?" Her voice drops several octaves and I find myself creeping closer to the window to hear better. "You don't want to be reminded what a _real_ woman is like in bed?"

Edward coughs. My cheeks flame bright red with fury. It is time they were interrupted. I pull my mobile phone from my pocket dialing Edward's number, a task made simple with him in my speed dial.

"Rosie, what I have with Bella is the real thing. I'm sorry it didn't work between us. I tried. I really did. It just wasn't meant to be." Edward's phone starts ringing. "Excuse me."

Crap. What was I meant to do when he answered? If I speak they will hear me just outside the window. I hold my breath as Edward answers his mobile.

"Hey love, what's up?...Bella?...Hello?" I hear him wait awhile before ending the call. "That was weird. I better get going. I'll leave the lunchbox here for you. I don't need it. My memories are enough."

I cower under the window, scared to breathe. I know Edward will phone me again as soon as he is out of Rose's office and I don't want her hearing my phone ring just outside her window. To get to his classroom, Edward will to pass right by me. I hesitate until he comes into view. I see him pull his mobile out and start dialing. Panicking, I throw my phone toward him catching him off guard, surprising myself with the long-range throw. I scramble. Packing my laptop into my bag and appearing on the footpath just in time to see Edward look at my phone in one hand, his phone in the other.

He looks up at me in surprise before realisation dawns on his face. "You were right there…you heard?" I nod and bite my lower lip, not sure how he will react.

"I thought the phone call was well timed." I blush, but Edward smiles. Knowing then he didn't mind at all. I will definitely need to keep my eye on Rose though. If she wants to play dirty, then I can match her.

Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders guiding me toward his classroom. I stand by the door watching as he closes windows, locks them, and draws the blinds close. He stops to straighten cushions in the reading area and I laugh, he never does that at home. Obviously his classroom means the world to him. I wonder why he was a doctor in the first place. Teaching seems to suit him so well. Edward looks up and smiles at me when I laugh before continuing on his closing routine. A few minutes later he locks the door behind us and we head to the car park.

"I was invited to a party Saturday night."

Edward smiles squeezing the hand he is holding. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I told Mike I have to ask Mum." Edward laughs squeezing my hand lightly again.

"I think you should go, love. It will be good for you to socialise with the students instead of fraternising with teachers all the time." I could tell he was teasing, but I slap him playfully anyway.

"Jake isn't invited, though?" I pose my thought as a question wanting to know why. Jake seems nice enough and he is in all the same classes I share with Mike.

"Mm, the Aboriginal kids don't usually mix with the rest of them. I don't know why, it's just always been that way. Jake has plenty of friends where he comes from, so I wouldn't worry about it, love."

I sigh, "Okay, I'll go."

Edward laughs and opens the ute door for me. "You'll have fun and I can always come rescue you, should it be required." I smile and buckle my seatbelt. I will make an appearance at the party, which is all I am committing to now.

On the drive home, I turn to Edward. "So, what _is_ a real woman like in bed?"

He laughs. "Oh, she has no idea. Believe me."

I smile and unzip the front of my school dress, exposing a lot of skin. "Would it start like this?" I ask innocently. I know I have Edward's full attention and love it.

"Probably," he gasps. I reach over to fondle him as he drives. He moans, "Bella. Fuck. Since when do you wear lingerie to school?"

I shrug noticing my matching black lace bra and panty set. "Just the first thing I grabbed this morning."

Edward moans again. "How am I meant to last the day knowing you are wearing lingerie under that!" he points at my school dress. We are in our driveway now, so I dare slip my dress off a little further. By the time Edward cuts the engine and runs around to my door, I am only in my underwear.

He scoops me off the seat and, with a kick, closes the door. I work furiously, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he opens the front door. In the bedroom, Edward presses me against the wall beside the bed, kissing me hard and deep. I nibble at his lip and he moans. He lifts me against the wall until his head is level with my chest. I reach around to unhook my bra. Letting my breasts heave in his face, my nipples already hard and tight. I moan as he gently tugs them with his teeth, sending shivers straight to my core and wanting him inside me. My panties are soaked with my arousal. I can feel Edward straining in his pants.

I push down to reach and unbuckle his belt. Edward lets me down, taking over the job and getting his pants down a lot faster than I could have. I slip out of my panties and return to kissing Edward deep and hard as he slips on a condom. Soon I am pressed back against the wall again. He sets an agonizingly slow pace and I swear. "Faster. Please faster?" I beg.

"Soon baby," was all he whispers and I moan. Holding on tight as he slowly increases our pace. I feel my stomach tighten and whimper again, begging him to go faster. In a sudden move he changes pace and jack hammers against me.

I scream in delight. "Yes…Yes…Like that…Just like that. Oh fuck…Don't stop…Please don't stop." My first orgasm is rough and hard, but hardly satisfying.

"Oh, you want more?" Edward grins, teasing me.

"Please? Please, I want more!" He practically stops, driving me crazy and whimper in relief when he begins slowly thrusting again.

This time my orgasm builds slowly and gently, filling me completely moments before I explode. I kiss Edward's face, tugging his hair and pulling him closer. "Keep going baby." It is now a request. I don't need to beg anymore. "Come on. You'll come with me this time?"

Edward nods and moans; his face a mixture of delight and sex. Mostly sex. I see the arousal in his eyes darken with desire. His lips are full and pouting, begging to be kissed. I nibble his bottom lip gently and he sighs. He is covered in a thin layer of sweat, muscles tight as he continues supporting my entire weight against the wall.

I feel his pumps become more deliberate and timed. I can almost count down the thrusts. We know each other's bodies so well. I can pinpoint the moment he will lose control. I love that moment. I love watching that moment. My third orgasm is softer than the previous two, perfect for letting me watch Edward lose control. The thought sends pleasant shivers down my spine. He loses control over me while I do this.

He gulps afterward. I know the feeling; there are no words to describe this part. He throws the condom in the bin beside the bed, lays me down gently, and cuddles up beside me, pulling me close.

"So, are you two finally finished then?" Emmett is in our doorway with a stubbie of beer.

"Fuck!" I scream before squealing and try covering myself. I settle for pushing my head into Edward's chest and blushing furiously. Edward strokes my hair gently making soothing noises into my ear.

He looks at Emmett and laughs. "What the fuck are you doing, Emmett?"

"Waiting for Bella to be _completely_ satisfied, it would seem. We're meant to finish planning Jasper's buck's night remember? It's this Friday. You told me to come over this arvo. Ang is here too for the hen's night thing, Bella. She's too polite to come and interrupt, but I thought, hell, she's had three orgasms. More would just be greedy."

Edward throws a pillow at Emmett. "Give us a minute. We'll be out soon."

"Hey, he's gone." I blush furiously as Edward continues stroking my hair. "Sorry about Emmett. He's really got no sense of personal space." Edward kisses me lightly.

"I am sooo embarrassed." I moan.

"Don't be. It's our house. He should have knocked." I bite my lip and nod. Edward dresses quickly in board shorts and a t-shirt throwing me a final look, letting me know everything will be okay. I sigh and decide to shower before facing the music, which will be Emmett's teasing.

**Authors Note:**

_So, it's a bit wet in the great Down Under but luckily we're all tough buggers. The death toll in my small region is already 17 and they are finding more bodies every day. If you haven't seen http:/fandomsfightthefloods(dot)blogspot(dot)com (remove (dot) and replace with .) then please please please do. If you donate $5+ you will receive an awesome collection of short stories. If you are in Australia, consider buying a ticket in the raffle at www(dot)granthamfloodsupport(dot)com. Grantham was hit extremely hard and a colleague of mine lives there and has organised this website and the raffle._

_Lastly, to the lovely authors that I follow on Twitter (you know who you are): Please know that the world is a better place for you having been brave enough to post your stories, it is easy to criticize others writing when you have the anonymity of the internet. Thank you for making my life a little brighter and may you not be plagued by horrible reviews ever again._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Hen's Night

The hen's night has been going nearly three hours already and the Sex Toy Party lady only just turns up. Angela and I were about to freak out thinking she wouldn't find the place at all! We are holding the party at Jasper and Alice's house, or mansion, as I liked to call it. The boys are all at Jasper's bar for the buck's night celebrations and we have the place to ourselves.

Alice was in control of the guest list and, unfortunately, Rose was on it. A few other familiar faces from the Christmas party were here too. Victoria, Gianna, and Heidi were as festive as ever and they seem to have forgotten their crush on Edward, for now. A bigger moral dilemma for me though, is Esme's presence at the party. I couldn't imagine myself ordering sex toys in front of my friends, let alone my boyfriend's mother!

Angela let me take the background role, ensuring the food trays are full of snacks and the champagne glasses are full. Alice isn't drinking at all, for which I am thankful, she is hyper enough from the party's energy.

"Ooh, spend big ladies. The more you buy the more free stuff I get for my wedding night!" Alice is giggling and clapping her hands with glee. I couldn't help but smile. Alice wanted the full hen's night experience, but strippers are hard to come by on the island. We did, however find a Party Plan Sex Toy retailer that will come out to the island for the night. We bribed her with a voucher for three night's accommodation at Angela's parents motel for her and a friend, as well as what she would earn in sales. Most brides-to-be go to the mainland to celebrate, but Jasper was being a little overprotective of his pregnant fiancé these days. Fortunately, Alice is thrilled with our efforts so far.

Angela led a myriad of games as we waited for our hostess to arrive and I distributed anything required. Currently we all are sporting homemade toilet paper tiaras and Alice has a dodgy toilet paper wedding dress she is wearing with pride. I snap as many photos as I can, fearing we will never find Alice this lacking in fashion ever again!

As the hostess takes over the party and organises the girls, Angela and I finally have a chance to sit down and relax. Ang took a glass of champagne, but I decided to stay with lemonade. I am the youngest attendee at the party by at least five years and am intimidated enough without adding alcohol into the mix. I take an order form and a pen as they are passed around, almost choking when my eye caught an item, Glass Anal Wand $74.00. Um. I have a pretty good feeling I will be getting an education tonight.

I sit quietly, blushing whenever Esme expresses an interest in _**any**_ product. Rose sat beside her as if they are best buddies and once or twice I hear Edward's name mentioned. Just as the hostess calls out to finalise our orders, there is a knock at the door. Angela and I share a look, not expecting anyone else.

Victoria jumps up to answer the door and squeals delightedly. "It's the strippers, girls! It's the strippers!"

Angela and I share another look – this time one of panic. We didn't order any strippers. Alice ran to hug us both. "Ooh thank you guys! I thought you said you couldn't get strippers. This is the best!"

I swallow my apprehension as Victoria takes a small boom box from the strippers, still outside the door, and places it in the middle of our circle. I collapse in fits of giggles as I see the first stripper enter the party dressed as a fireman, Emmett and the girls cheer. Second stripper is Edward looking highly intoxicated, but seems co-ordinated enough for the task. I admired the uniform; he made quite a nice fireman. Last was Jasper, which is the one that made Alice squeal with laughter. She ran up to Jasper, but Emmett stops her and drags her back to her seat.

"No touching the dancers, ma'am." He winks at Alice returning to Edward and Jasper, finding his place in their obviously ill-rehearsed routine. I couldn't help being reminded of the movie 'The Full Monty' as the boys gyrate and shyly remove their clothes. For all of their confidence, all three boys are out of their depth with this one.

At the finale, I had to close my eyes. Seriously, they aren't going past their boxer shorts, are they? Gianna is hooting with laughter and Heidi isn't far behind her. I am sure I caught both Rose and Victoria drooling over Edward. Esme has her camera out, oh poor Edward!

They rip their boxer shorts off to reveal…novelty g-strings shaped like an elephant, with a very well-endowed trunk. We all roar with laughter. The boys bow out and make a quick exit through the hallway and Angela distributes tissues to the women who are outright crying with laughter.

It took a long time for everyone to settle down and the hostess to regain our attention. She almost had us listening until the boys re-enter the room in their regular clothes and everyone cheered. Jasper heading straight for Alice and drew her into a huge hug and kiss, gaining more cheers from the crowd. Emmett heads straight for the single ladies, taking pride just being in their midst. Edward came over to where I sat against the wall. He sits down beside me and wriggles until he has me comfortably between his legs.

"God that was embarrassing," are his first words. I giggle and let him bury his head in my neck.

"You're drunk," is my first observation.

"Well you didn't expect me to do that sober did you?" He took the drink Jasper passed down to him.

I smiled shaking my head. "I didn't expect you to do that at all. What a way to end the buck's night." I squeeze his hand affectionately and return to the order form.

"Oh hey, give me that." Edward takes the form from me and begins checking through items, making me blush. I didn't order very much at all. In fact, all I ordered is a latex nurse's uniform. Edward raised his eyebrow at me.

"Oh, well, this won't do. Jasper needs free stuff." Edward began ticking more boxes on the form and I leave him to it, it is a little out of my league anyway. As people hand their order forms into the hostess, they begin leaving the party. Soon it is just a handful of guests and our regular crowd. I let Edward hand the form in with his credit card details and I start helping Angela with the clean up.

"Bella! Angela! Come and help me pick my free stuff!" Alice calls from the other side of the room.

"Uh, I'm not exactly qualified to help you there!" I call back, laughing when Emmett offers his expertise.

As we wave the last guests and party hostess from the house, we breathe a sigh of relief. It is just our regular group of six. Unfortunately, Alice is a long way from being ready to settle down for the night.

"Can we play more games? Please guys? It's the only hen's night I'll ever have!"

"Of course, love." Jasper agrees. Emmett play punches Jasper muttering something about him being pussy whipped.

I offer to grab everyone another drink, we are all staying at Alice and Jasper's place tonight. The house is more than big enough and we anticipated we'd all be drunk. I figure it is too late to catch up with the drinking and grab more lemonade.

I get back to find everyone in a loose circle happily analyzing the night's events. I smile and sit on Edward's lap. They were up to the strip show and everyone has a different take on it.

"Well I couldn't have done it sober," is Edward's comment.

"Me neither." Emmett agrees.

I laugh, "Seriously guys, you could have warned us. Ang and I panicked when you turned up unannounced."

"You guys didn't know?" Alice asks incredulously.

"Oh no, it was top secret." Emmett agrees, "A special hen's night surprise from Jasper. He owes us big time, by the way."

Angela laughs along. "I'm just glad you left the g-strings on. When you were down to boxers and kept dancing I was really worried!"

Alice scoffs. "Oh I've seen it all before, I'd have coped."

"Yeah, but the entire female population of the town hasn't!" Edward argues.

"Hang on!" I held my hand up to silence everyone. "Alice, this is the second time this has come up. Please explain to me EXACTLY when you saw it all?"

The boys blush and Angela giggles. "Well," Alice starts. "You'd better settle down for a good story then."

I smile eagerly and nod, my curiosity piqued.

Alice laughs at me. "Okay, hang on. I need to go to the toilet first."

I sigh with impatience and Edward laughs at me. "Pregnant women and their bladders," he indicates toward where Alice disappeared.

Suddenly we hear Alice scream agonizingly from the toilet.

**Authors Note: **

**I have a killer excuse for this being late… I was bungy jumping over Lake Taupo in New Zealand and I had NO internet connection. There is video evidence, I may even share it with you just so you can all watch me shitting my pants… and if you travel to New Zealand, beware the lack of available internet, oh and the earthquakes… R&R please **


	20. Chapter 20

_My little Aussie Dictionary_

_Bogan: (straight from Urban Dictionary) __Australian term used to describe members of society that are a combination of what the Yanks call Rednecks, Jocks and Trailer Park Trash. Most likely found wearing ug boots, flannelette shirts and consuming VB (bad Aussie beer). Large amount of bogans can be found living in The Borough, Bendigo, Aust._

_I agree, VB is basically cat piss in a can. I really can't comment on The Borough, Bendigo because I haven't been there. Please note that 'Bogan' is different to 'Feral'. Feral is a much worse breed of bogan and the label usually implies some type of criminal activity is common._

Chapter 20 - Miscarriage

_Previously – Alice laughs at me. "Okay, hang on. I need to go to the toilet first."_

_I sigh with impatience and Edward laughs at me. "Pregnant women and their bladders," he indicates toward where Alice disappeared._

_Suddenly we hear Alice scream agonizingly from the toilet._

Jasper and Edward jump and run towards the toilet at the same time, knocking their heads together as they try entering the small room together.

"Let me through to her!" Jasper yells at Edward.

"For fucks sake Jasper, she needs a doctor more." Edward retorts. "Shit, she's unconscious. Can anyone drive?"

I found my voice through the fear and drama calling out I am sober. Edward barely seems to acknowledge me as he bustles Jasper down to the garage, Edward carrying Alice gently. I see blood on her clothes and rush past Jasper into the cool night air, vomiting on his lawn.

Edward comes up behind me, "Are you sure you're sober?" He seems concerned.

"Yes. It's just the blood." He nods rubbing my shoulder gently.

"Hurry, love. We need to get Alice to the hospital quickly." I nod my head following Edward to Jasper's car. He jumps in the passenger seat and I take the driver's seat. Crap. I have never seen such a nice car before. A small lump of panic forms in the back of my throat seeing Jasper hold Alice close in the back seat. Her delicate whimper setting me into action.

"Where's the key? Where's the ignition?" I ask Edward frantically.

"Calm down, love. It's a Lexus, Jasper has the key in his pocket. Just put your foot on the clutch and press this button here." I gulp following Edward's instructions, foot on the clutch. Great, it's a manual. I haven't driven a manual car since moving to the island!

I reverse out of the garage with the aid of the reversing camera and swing onto the street. It seems most everything is automatic with this car, the headlights start without my prompting. I speed toward the hospital as fast as possible without being dangerous.

At the hospital Jasper throws something into my lap, following Edward as he carries Alice through the emergency entrance. Tears prick my eyes. This was all I could do for Alice and it is done. I hope everything will be fine. I lift the object Jasper had thrown to me, ascertaining it must be the vehicle key. I drive slowly to the parking lot and turn the engine off using the same button as before. I wonder if I should stay in the car, return to the house, or wait in the hospital. I decide to wait in the hospital, after I work out how to lock this fancy car.

As I walk toward the emergency entrance, a dark sedan pulls to a screeching halt outside the door and Carlisle jumps from the driver's side at the same time he cuts the engine. My fear for Alice's wellbeing became overwhelming. I sat outside for a moment, trying to be rational. Of course they would wake Carlisle in an emergency. Edward doesn't work here as a doctor anymore _and_ he is obviously drunk. After a few deep breaths I venture inside.

I hear a commotion behind the doors that read 'No Entrance'. I assume this is where everyone will be and take a seat in the empty waiting room, picking up a magazine. After a while, I lose interest in reading anything. There hasn't been any change in the hustling and bustling noises from the other side of the door and I haven't seen a single other person. I check my watch. It has been two hours and is now 3am Saturday morning. I yawn, suddenly realising how sleepy I am. I lay across three chairs, curling in an almost fetal position trying to nap. Sleep seemed to come easily.

"Hey. It's Bella," a tired voice, Jasper's voice?

"Oh geez, she must have waited there all night." My Edward.

My eyelids flutter open slowly at the sound of voices. Edward kneels beside me, wearing a clean white uniform, and looks like death warmed up. He is holding a strong coffee, the smell enticing me to sit up.

"How's Alice?" Were my first words.

Edward sits on one side of me and Jasper sits on the other. Edward puts his coffee on the floor and wraps his arms around me. "She'll be okay. She'll be out in a few hours."

I gulp, scared to ask the next question but needing to know the answer, "And the baby?"

Jasper shook his head slowly, his eyes misting with tears. I look to Edward for confirmation. "She lost it, love. We did everything we could."

I reach out from Edward's embrace, pulling Jasper in so it is just us three hugging in the hospital waiting room. Jasper is the first to pull away and stands.

"Come on. I'll drop you guys home. Carlisle's going to let Alice out by lunch and I want to pack the baby stuff away before she gets home."

"I could help?" I offer but Jasper shook his head sadly.

"No. This is something I need to do. Thank you though."

My heart broke with the pain Alice and Jasper must be feeling. I hand Jasper his car key and lead him to where I parked his car. I point for Edward to take the passenger seat and crawl into the backseat. Seeing a towel with Alice's blood on it, I climb back out of the car, vomiting and Edward jumps from the car. When I recover he helps me into the front passenger seat, taking the back seat himself.

"Thanks." I mutter.

At home I shower slowly, letting the hot water rush over my body. Edward joins me in the shower and I cling to him wordlessly. He began stroking my hair and speaking gently.

"They want to postpone the wedding. It's a lot for them to recover from right now."

I nod silently into his chest. "Okay," I eventually squeak.

Edward pulls us apart holding me gently at arm's length. "Bella, she is fine. She is not in pain. She won't suffer any long lasting effects and will be able to become pregnant again. Sometimes there is just no reason for these things. It wasn't anyone's fault and there really wasn't anything more we could do."

I understand all of this perfectly and am simply grieving for the baby that never lived. Alice has been so excited about becoming a mother and now it is as if the chance has been cruelly taken away from her.

We crawl into bed a few minutes later, ridiculous since it is now almost ten in the morning. We're naked, exhausted, and aching. Sleeping on waiting room chairs probably isn't the best for a relaxing sleep. My mobile phone beeps from somewhere beside the bed just as I'm falling asleep. I struggle out of Edward's sleepy embrace feeling around the floor until I find it, a text, from Mike Newton.

"What is it, love?"

I sigh falling back into Edward's arms. "It's Mike, checking if I'm still going to the party tonight."

I start texting back I won't when Edward interrupts me. "You should go. It's not as if Alice will be up to entertaining tonight. We'll leave her and Jasper time to grieve. It might be a pleasant distraction mixing with the other kids from school."

I sigh. "But what will you do?"

"Oh." Edward thought for a minute. "Well there's a game on TV tonight. I may invite Emmett to watch it with me."

I considered his logic. I won't make any new friends by not going to the party. I suppose it will be worth a shot. "Okay," I nod and text Mike back that I will be attending.

Edward smiles pulling me back into his arms. "Now, to catch up on some sleep," He buries his head deep in my hair and pulls me tight to him, spooning me.

"I love you Bella." He mumbles into my hair.

I chuckle lightly. "I love you too. Sleep well."

Saturday night I paced restlessly through our house, waiting for Jasper to arrive.

"Chill out Bella-boo, it's only a party." Emmett laughs offering me the beer he just uncapped. I shake my head refusing, not in any mood to drink. Tonight is the party and I am extremely nervous.

Jasper is bringing me the clothes Alice picked out a few days ago. She said she'd help with hair and makeup, but obviously now I have to go that one alone and worry the party isn't really a makeup occasion. The way everyone spoke at school, I am expecting the most bogan Aussie experience of my short life!

Edward wraps his arms around me securely from behind, kissing my neck and I relax into him.

"Don't stress, Bella. From what I hear, the kids all love you. You'll be fine."

I sigh, that is what worries me the most; Mike seems to like me a little too much. I wonder if he even realises Edward is my boyfriend. We kept our relationship fairly quiet at school, but on an island this size there is no way it could be a secret.

I look up into Edward's eyes, "I wish you could come." I pouted my lips, pleased when Edward melts at the effort.

"I'd love to go with you, love, but it's just one of those things we're going to have to work around until you graduate."

I sigh glancing over at Emmett. Relieved he moved out of the room and we have some privacy. It sounds so illicit to talk about waiting until graduation. Edward pulls me close, stroking my hair gently.

"Just keep your phone close and call me when you want a ride home. I'll be right there, okay?"

I nod into his chest as Jasper knocks on the door. I take the large shopping bag and give Jasper a hug before he makes an excuse to leave and be with Alice again. I nod, condemning myself to the bathroom and go through the shopping bag, thrilled she chose jeans and a t-shirt. Casual is definitely my style. I was worried she would try squeezing me into a mini-dress or something equally uncomfortable. I put a black singlet under the deep blue and very trendy t-shirt pairing it with my socks and joggers. If Alice were here I'm sure she'd be arguing with me, I smile, but I need to be comfortable. My hair is swept into an easy ponytail and my makeup is light. I look like myself, but better.

Emmett wolf-whistles as I breeze through the kitchen, collecting my purse and I blush realising I am now the centre of attention. Edward's eyes catch my own. I am instantly turned on by the look of possessive desire pooling deep in his eyes. My phone beeping shakes me from my daydreams as I hurry to the door, responding yet again to Mike's insistent text messaging. Edward grabs his keys and follows me.

"Don't drink! You're underage remember!" Emmett's voice booms down the hall and I laugh.

"You look good Bella, don't be nervous." I take a deep breath at Edward's advice and continue down the stairs, pausing to check my reflection in the ute window.

We drove in silence at first, "So I'll just call you when I want to come home?"

Edward smiles, resting his hand on my thigh, "Bella I will be right there as soon as you call. We're only having a couple of beers and watching the game on television. I can leave anytime you call and it's just down the road."

I nod, suddenly feeling very insecure about socialising on my own. "I love you Edward."

I don't know what made me feel the need to say it, but out it came. Edward smiles and pulls toward the curb. "I love you too Bella, you are my life. Be safe tonight," he finished with a deep kiss.

I pull away, smiling. I won't be drinking; of course I'll be safe. In fact, I am likely to phone him before the game tonight is even at half time.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I know that Rose is confusing everyone, but it's for a reason. Before you hate me for the miscarriage in this chapter, please know that there is a baby in the pipeline that will have a very large part in the story, and not in a corny way. I have already decided that the baby will be female, but please, help me out with names? (No, I can't tell you who the parents are). The story is also becoming more – uh – lemony. Hope that's okay with everyone, if not, you've been warned!**


	21. Chapter 21

My little Aussie Dictionary:

Skulling: An Australian term for guzzling down a large alcoholic beverage, (usually beer) in a large glass or mug without taking a breath.

Chapter 21 – Party

I followed the music around the back of the house, recognising a few people from school as I pass them. I am surprised everyone seems drunk, the party only started at six. I check my watch. Oh, it is quarter past seven. Kick off for the television game was half past seven, at this rate I'll definitely be phoning Edward for a ride home before halftime.

Mike found me before I found him. I am not surprised he is also roaring drunk. I smile, accepting the drink he offers with no intention to drink it, not least because he was skulling from the same cup only moments before. Mike drags me to a well-lit table on his back deck where a very animated game of cards is happening. I stand behind the table watching the game, laughing at how some of the boys playing are so drunk they can't even count their cards.

There is a curious absence of girls in the group and I ask Mike innocently if he knows where they are. "Oh yeah, they've just gone to Lauren's house quick to get some more drinks. They won't be long. You can hang with us while you wait though."

I wonder if I should point out no one seems to need more drinks – unless, of course, they are drinking water. I want to go home to Edward and check my watch. I've only been here ten minutes. I really should stay at least until the girls get back.

An argument at the card table caught me off guard and I accidentally spill the drink Mike gave me all over the boy beside me. I don't even think he noticed. The argument escalates and I struggle to follow what it is about. The boys move away from the table and start heading further into the yard, into the darkness. I follow with trepidation. There are only five boys, but they are making enough noise to be twenty. Mike is in the thick of it and I gather they are arguing about taking Mike's Dad's boat out tonight.

I shudder, that seems like a very bad idea. There is absolutely no one sober enough to operate a boat. Especially….wow….is that his dad's boat? It is huge! I was expecting a small fishing boat like my father has, not a luxury speedboat!

"C'mon Bells! It'll be fun!"

I snapped out of it, "No Mike! It's dangerous. You can't go. No one can go!"

"Aw look everyone, the little Canadian girl is scared." I heard laughter around me. I don't know anyone except Mike in this small group so I don't know who taunted me.

I try desperately to reason with everyone preparing the boat to leave. I have a very bad feeling about this. If I can't stop these boys from leaving, then they will end up lost at sea tonight and I will never forgive myself.

They start the engine and I make a split second decision, I jump on-board. It is a tight fit and the boys are still arguing about who will operate the engine. I grab my phone and try phoning Edward. It went to voicemail.

"You won't get much reception out on the ocean Bells, you better wind up that call."

I swallow the sickening lump of fear in the back of my throat and hit end. I dial '000' the Australian emergency number Phil made sure to teach me.

"Please state your emergency."

I try my best to explain where exactly we are and what is happening before the phone went dead. That is all I was able to do. I gulp as I realise I can't even see land anymore. In fact, I have no idea which way land is! This boat is fast!

I reach under my seat and sigh with relief when my fingers find a life jacket. I quickly pull it on and tighten the side straps. The water is choppy. We are absolutely in the ocean now and I shudder knowing there are sharks in these waters.

My heart froze when the engine cuts out. I was counting on these boys knowing how to get me home safely when they sober up some. My relief, realising the engine is turned off and didn't cut out is immediately tempered by the boys pulling out more alcohol to drink. I politely refuse anything offered my way as I cling to my seat, checking my phone every few minutes in the hope I'll get a few bars of reception. Edward will be worried sick.

I jump in fright as thunder cracks above us. The boys roar with laughter at my fear. I decide to try using it to my advantage.

"Um, does anyone mind if I sit under the shelter?" I knew they would let me if they thought I am scared of what now appears to be a storm. There is no way they would be so amicable if they knew I am really trying to locate something, anything, useful in the controls to help someone find us.

The boat is much fancier than Dad's, but I locate the GPS easily enough and flick it on without anyone noticing. With any luck someone will be able to track us. I check my phone again. It is half past eleven. We've been out here for hours. I shudder, suddenly cold now that the warm air has been replaced with storm breezes.

At first the rain is soft and refreshing. It doesn't take long for it to begin pelting cold drops though. I wriggle around the boat and convince each person to put a life vest on. It reminds me of dressing a small child as the boys hold their arms out obediently, too drunk to tie their own straps. Our visibility is almost zero and the waves are huge, some of them crashing on board with us.

I find the emergency kit and tie a rope around each of us in turn, with me at one end. If we are going overboard at least we will all be together. There is a torch with flat batteries and a few waterproof flares. I wonder if there is any point letting flares go in the middle of a zero visibility storm. I decide there probably isn't, I could save them until later.

I do my best to hold onto the sides of the boat and try to encourage everyone to do the same. One of the boys is vomiting violently into the boat and Mike is yelling at him that he'd better clean it up by morning. I shudder at the thought we might not make it to morning.

I grip the flares tightly in one hand as the boat rocks side to side. I hear some of the boys shouting that it would be better to jump than to capsize. I have no idea. To me it is like choosing whether to jump from a plane with no parachute or take your chances with a crash landing. In the end the choice isn't mine. Thanks to me having the foresight to tie us all together, the others jump and I am towed along with them. I watch, horrified, as the next wave tips the boat on its side. We need to swim away before it hits us.

Visibility is a bit better now. I turn to find that some of the boys haven't inflated their vests and are struggling to swim. I groan in frustration as I swim to their aid, making sure everyone is afloat before lighting one of the flares.

We floated aimlessly for a while, dangerously close to the capsized boat. I scream as I see the boat come too close to us, it will hit the boy at the end and…oh god…I close my eyes. What I see behind my eyelids is worse. I take a deep breath and open my eyes to the most glorious sight, a rescue boat. The rain is clearing and I sob in relief, they will find us, if I can see them, surely they can see us.

I wait at the end of my self-made chain as we are hauled into the rescue boat one at a time. As I am hauled in and over the edge, I become suddenly aware of how cold and sore I am. I see Emmett's face and burst into tears.

"Oh Bella, thank god." Emmett gives me a quick hug before continuing to bark orders to our rescuers. I huddle under a foil blanket watching as Emmett and…wait…Edward? Edward is here? On the boat? I warmed suddenly as I watch Edward working over the body of one of the boys that was in our group.

Emmett came up beside me, "Okay, your turn now Bella-boo." He holds a breathalyzer out and I blow into it obediently. Emmett smiles, "All clear, good girl. Lord knows these boys weren't. I'm surprised they're not dead from alcohol poisoning."

"Can I talk to Edward?"

Emmett glances over his shoulder, "He needs to get these boys stabilised, I'm sure he'll want to check you over too, just sit tight, hey?"

I nod, snuggling back into the foil blanket, which is surprisingly warm. I watch Edward work tirelessly as we head back to shore. He is super sexy as a doctor. I catch his eye and smile, but instead of a return smile I get a glare. Tears prick my eyes instantly as I try to remain calm. I remind myself that neither of us would have had any sleep all night and Edward is under a huge amount of pressure here. He probably isn't even looking at me. I am just being silly. He loves me.

I hear excited shouting and realise we have pulled into the dock. I wait patiently as the other boys are carried out on stretchers. I stand and stretch my very stiff legs. I will be okay to walk. I check around where Edward had been, surprised he isn't there. Someone shuffles me off the boat and into a waiting ambulance with none other than Mike Newton. I sigh and settle in. It is less effort to just do as I am told, however much I want Edward. He is probably at the hospital anyway. One of the boys must be in a bad way. I shudder at the thought.

At the hospital I am run through several tests, including blood tests even though I objected to the needles. Eventually, I am put through a nice hot shower by a kind nurse who loans me her toiletries so I can wash my hair properly. I am given a gown to wear and allowed to wait in one of the beds until Dr. Cullen could see me with my test results. I smile happily. I will get to see Edward soon and can't wait for one of his comforting hugs. He would have been so proud of me last night, heck, I am proud of myself.

I blush furiously when, instead of Edward walking into my room, Carlisle ducks his head around. He smiles gently, "Hi Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Great now that I'm back on solid land," I joke. "Where's Edward?"

"Oh," Carlisle scratches his chin, "He's with another patient. We have a full hospital thanks to last night." I found it somewhat amusing that six new patients can fill the island hospital. I know what he means, though, resources are stretched. Still, I expected Edward to try and find me.

"Is Alice okay?" I ask, more to distract myself from Edward's absence than anything else.

Carlisle seems relieved to change the topic as he tells me how well Alice has recovered. He wraps a blood pressure band around my arm. I hold my questions at bay as Carlisle explains I am showing signs of pneumonia and will need to stay in the hospital at least for today so I can be monitored and given appropriate medication. I nod. Why isn't Edward my doctor? Perhaps there is some type of rule about our relationship and him treating me, but still. Wouldn't he want to see me?

"I'll let you get some rest now Bella, you've had a big night from what I've heard." Carlisle pats my foot on the way out and closes the door gently. I yawn and stretch my arms above my head. I am exhausted. I let my head sink into my pillow and toss until I am comfortable. Voices in the corridor just outside my room make me pay attention. I could hear Edward's voice.

"She wanted you, Edward. Are you sure about this?"

"Dad, I just…I mean, I trusted her."

"Edward she's more mature then you give her credit for. I think it would be wise to talk this over with her before you make any rash decisions."

"I can't talk to her right now. I'm too disappointed. I never in a million years thought she would do something so stupid. She could have died. If I try to talk to her, I'd probably end up lecturing her like the teacher I'm supposed to be. It wouldn't work. I can't do it."

Tears prick my eyes as I remember his glare on the boat. It **had** been for me. What have I done? I saved the lives of five stupid teenagers and lost my boyfriend as a result. My tears soon turn to full wracking sobs and I muffle the noise with my pillow, suddenly grateful for the privacy of my own room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Hero

A nurse woke me for lunch, my mouth dry and with a throbbing headache. I am sure I cried myself to sleep. I clutch my pillow close as I nibble the food on the tray. I am not hungry. I am empty. I've never felt so empty my entire life. Emmett came into my room dressed in his full police uniform. I haven't seen him this way before and it is a little intimidating. He had a policewoman with him.

"Hey Bella, you look like shit." Emmett's sidekick elbows him in the ribs, but I can't even find the desire to smile.

"We need to ask you a few questions about last night okay?" Emmett sounds like his usual, gentle self if I close my eyes, so that's what I did.

I gave Emmett and the policewoman a blow-by-blow account of my night, ending when I was pulled into the rescue boat. Emmett smiles squeezing my hand.

"You were brave Bella. I'm proud of you, not everyone would do what you did to save five strangers."

A tear rolls down my cheek as I think of the conversation overhead earlier. Edward isn't proud of me; he is disappointed.

"Hey, don't cry Bella-boo. What's wrong?"

I shake my head to indicate nothing is wrong, "I'm just relieved I think." I lie. The policewoman stands and leaves the room.

"Oh, okay. Hey, we need to make sure you haven't had a chance to talk to anyone else about what's happened for our report. I know we've banned visitors to your room but knowing Edward he would have snuck you a message." I shook my head for no.

Emmett looks at me expectantly. He thought I was lying, but Edward really hasn't left me a message. A tear escapes my eyes and runs down my cheek.

I watch Emmett's face soften. "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding Bella, do you want me to…?" I shake my head. No, I don't need Emmett to talk to Edward. I hung my head.

"Emmett, do you think you could do me one small favour?"

"Sure Bella."

"Could you please keep the no visitors thing on my room? I'm not sure I can handle my family or friends at the moment?"

"Of course."

"And tell my mum not to worry, that I'm fine? I don't want her to stress out."

I breathe deeply as Emmett exits before my tears start again. I want only one visitor and he doesn't want to come near me. I still have no idea what I've done wrong, but I figure I have plenty of time to think about it as I lay here.

-ooo-

Carlisle shaking me gently woke me. Emmett is with him and they both look a little worried.

"Are you sure she's up to it Dr. Cullen, because I can put them off…or…something?"

"No Emmett, I think the sooner the story is out there, the better this will be for Bella."

"Wait, what?" I struggle to shed the sleepiness from my mind and concentrate. "What's going on?"

"You're big news Bella," Emmett pats my hand gently. "You saved five lives last night and there's media camped out in the foyer waiting to find out what happened."

I sink back into my bed. This is starting to feel surreal. One moment I am a normal teenager going to a normal party, the next I am in a hospital bed hiding from a media camp. Emmett places my school backpack on my bed.

"Here, Angela packed you some clothes and girly things. Do you uh, need a hand?" I shake my head. I will just get dressed and get this over and done with. Then maybe I can go home.

Home, to Edward? Will he expect me to go back to my mother's house now? I swallow the sob building in my throat and move to the bathroom with my bag. I feel surprisingly good for someone who's just been lost at sea. I mean, I am emotionally drained, empty, but physically, I am good. My muscles aren't aching. I don't seem too bruised. Walking is easy.

I smile as I pull out the clothes Angela packed, my most comfy jeans and a beautiful new blue blouse. I admired the blouse in Alice's store, but at $180 it was almost four times what I would usually spend. Plus, I haven't had an occasion to wear it. Angela must have borrowed it for me, with or without Alice knowing. She also packed my hair straightener, lots of makeup, and hair products. I sigh a little and open the door to the bathroom. Emmett is sitting on my bed, waiting.

"I could use a hand now Emmett."

Twenty minutes later I had perfect makeup and with Emmett's help, perfectly straight and glossy hair.

"You're looking good Bella, ready to blow them all away?"

"Uh, Emmett, I've never really been good at public speaking. Do you think the boys could do most of it?"

"Bella, the boys aren't being interviewed. It's just you. You're the hero of the hour."

I shudder involuntarily. Emmett wraps an arm around my shoulders, "I could help you though. With the talking I mean. I'll stay right there and tell the story and you just answer questions."

I smile a little, "Okay."

-ooo-

My head peeks around the corner taking in the waiting crowd. I find my mother in the corner with Phil, trying to contain Bree, who seems to think it is a good idea to run around poking random strangers with her toy fairy wand. My eyes move further finding Alice and Jasper in the crowd, they are the cutest couple, so in love wrapped in each other's arms. Alice looks well, and for that I am glad.

Looking further still, I find Edward. He just walked in taking a seat all alone and looking devastated, his head in his hands and elbows resting on his knees. He looks how I have been feeling. I want to comfort him and tell him, there is no use both of us being miserable and can't we talk this over. Then I remember I wasn't supposed to know he is breaking up with me. My skin tightens uncomfortably when Rose walks up and puts her arms around Edward, the sight of them together making me want to vomit. Edward didn't move or even acknowledge her presence, but the smile on her face told me she knew my time with him is ending, and she likes it.

"Ready, Bella?" Emmett offers his hand to me and I take it tentatively as we step out into the crowd. The flash of the cameras is blinding and I struggle to keep my eyes open with somewhat of a smile on my face as Emmett tells the story of what happened last night. The room is thick with emotion as people cry and congratulate me. I am surprised this is the first they've heard of the real story. It has been just over twelve hours since we were pulled to shore after all.

I wait with a knot in my stomach, hoping somewhere in this long line of well-wishers congratulating me, Edward will be waiting. I imagine he will tell me how proud he is while hugging me in front of all these people. As the last person shakes my hand, I hang my head with disappointment. Carlisle mistakes my actions for tiredness and ushers me back to my hospital bed.

"Now we had to put extra security around your room Bella. There have been people trying to get access to your things, but don't worry, it's under control now."

I am surprised anyone other than Bree would want my things. It's not as if I have a huge personal stash in my temporary hospital room. I shrug as I open the door and then gasp at the flowers and balloons that had been delivered in the past hour. Carlisle leaves me to change into the pajamas Angela packed. I start to peruse the flowers and cards before crawling into bed. Something crisp moves under my pillow and I pull out an envelope. What a strange place for the nurses to put a note. I gasp as I recognise Edward's perfect handwriting on the front of the envelope, my name in full, Isabella.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Sometimes in life we need to make decisions to do what is best for each other and not ourselves. Your decision to board that boat Friday night could have killed you and I would have never forgiven myself. I have been selfish in thinking our relationship could work. You are a teenager still in school. You need to live your life and have a good time. I'm too old to do that with you. Too old to go to teenage parties and stop you from making bad decisions._

_I know it is the right thing to leave you to live your life. I know you will make the most of it and I hope one day, in the future, we can be friends again. Until then, please don't try contacting me. Please don't make this harder than it already is._

_Edward_

My first thought is, "But…"

My second thought is 'vomit' and I only make it to the toilet in the nick of time, violently hurling my guts out.

With my stomach empty, I am back to my first thought, 'but'. But, I haven't made a stupid decision. He knows that, unless he put the note here before the press conference. Not that it matters. He doesn't want me anymore because I am too young. My heart aches, realising I still love him. I have always loved him and now I will have to love him without him loving me back. A perverse feeling of stone cold emptiness fills my body and I vomit again.

My age isn't something I can change. If he had rejected me for being too fat, too thin, too dumb, too ugly…I can change these things. Too young is something I will always be. Like it or not, Edward is eleven years my senior and he always will be. I can never change that. Even if he meant what he said about being friends in the future, I will still be over a decade younger than him.

As I sit on the cold tiles in the hospital toilet, shaking, sweating and occasionally vomiting, I have the oddest thought. Perhaps I should have drowned last night.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Suicide

_Previously – As I sit on the cold tiles in the hospital toilet, shaking, sweating and occasionally vomiting, I have the oddest thought. 'Perhaps I should have drowned last night.'_

Nightmares wrack my body, always just about to fall off the boat. Only this time, I already know what Edward will think of me. I already read his note. Instead of falling, I jump. Each time ends differently. Sometimes I die because I hit my head. Sometimes a shark eats me. Sometimes I drown, taking in large gulps of salty seawater. One thing never changes though, each time I die.

I wake up in a daze, a bright light making me close my eyes. I hear Edward's voice and open my eyes again. His voice is blurry, incoherent, but it is Edward. He is here with me. Have I died? Is this Heaven? Will he care about my age if we are both dead? Hang on. Edward isn't dead. A sharp pain shoots through my head, making me cry out.

"Morphine, give her morphine."

His voice is clearer now. I focus on the pain. Where did it come from? Maybe the past day has been a dream. Maybe I am really waking up from the boating accident now. Could it be I was never a hero and Edward never wrote that note? It was too good to be true that I am uninjured. I wince as my head throbs again. I am in pain now.

"Dr. Cullen, she's at the maximum dosage. I'm sorry, we can't do anything more." I see Edward's face contort with pain, only making my pain worse. What on earth happened?

"I'll do it. There's no way she's close to maximum dosage. I've been here the whole time."

Edward reaches out to stroke my hand gently and I flinch. His face shows pain again, but recovers quickly. I want so badly for him to hold my hand. I didn't mean to flinch. Edward reaches for my hand again, this time much firmer. I don't flinch as he holds it in a gentle grasp and for a moment the emptiness I feel ebbs away.

"Ouch! Fuck!" I look at my hand, horrified as I watch Edward finish taping a syringe down. A droplet of my blood trickles down my hand where the needle entered and Edward wipes it away with a clean swab. My heart sinks as I realise he wasn't holding my hand to comfort me. A tear slips from my eye. I look away as he finishes hooking some type of drip to my arm. I am in a hospital room, but not mine. Everything is different and the flowers are gone. So are the nurses. It is just Edward and I.

"You need fluid Bella. You're badly dehydrated. And I added some morphine." He hesitates before mumbling, "I'm sorry about the needle."

I struggle to sit up a little. Everything hurts, "What happened to me?"

"I don't know what happened exactly. I uh, snuck into your room late. I was hoping maybe you hadn't found my note in your pillowcase and was going to take it back." Edward drew in a sharp breath before exhaling to continue. "You weren't in bed and the note was gone. I knocked on the bathroom door, but you didn't respond. The light was off, but the door was closed so I opened it and I…found you lying in a pool of blood by the toilet with my note in your hand."

He wanted to take the note back? I know I need to ask more, but at the moment I am focused on him wanting to take the note back before I found it.

"You had been vomiting. Everyone thinks you must have cracked your head on the toilet bowl accidentally while you were vomiting. It looks like it was quite violent, that's why you are so dehydrated. You had been crying too. I guess the note in your hand explains that one."

I blush. That is private. Where is the note now and who has seen it? "Anyway, I guess I need to talk to you about the note. I put it in my pocket before you were airlifted here. No one else has seen it. I suppose what I'm trying to say is…well, I had to put you on suicide watch. You can't be left alone. If you don't want me to be the person here then I'll find someone else and give them the note, but if you want to talk, well, I'm here for you."

Tears trickle down my cheeks. Suicide watch? I never tried to…I check my arms. Oh god, my nightmares. What have I done? I tear at the bandages covering my arms seeing the deep cuts there before Edward can stop me and redo the bandages. I look up at him in shock. I have never, I didn't realise. I wouldn't have, surely. I start crying, my poor mother. What she must be thinking?

I try composing myself. This can't be real. "Where am I?"

"Bella, we're in Sydney. We thought you'd need surgery. As it is, you did need blood transfusions."

I nodded, "I'm scared. Please stay with me?" I look up into his eyes, realising I am asking too much from someone who doesn't want to love me anymore, but needing to ask anyway.

"Of course, Bella. Like I said before, I'm here for you." I miss him calling me 'love' and sink back into my pillow, still struggling to remember how this happened.

"Has…has anyone ever, you know, done this," I indicate to my arms, "In their sleep before?" I am hopeful. I don't remember a thing.

"No, not that I know of, don't you remember anything? We have no idea how you got the knife…"

I shake my head, truly freaked out now. "Please hold my hand?"

Edward reaches out, slowly taking my hand in his. His hand is warm and gentle and I feel calmer just having him touch me. I sleep a little bit more, eat when told, and even phone Grandma and Dad that afternoon. I reassure Dad he does not have to fly to Australia and I am fine before calling Mum and Phil ensuring they are okay also. The entire time Edward stayed by my side letting me use his mobile phone, only turning his back when I have to use the toilet. Even then, I am sure he was watching me.

Around dinner time, three policemen burst into the room with such vigor that I scream in fright. Edward jumps too. I only settle down when I realise Emmett is with them.

"Bella-boo, hey honey. Sorry to scare you. We have to ask you two some questions. There's been a development."

I sat a little straighter and watched Edward do the same. "What type of development?" Edward's question is directed at Emmett.

"Well Eddie, let's say you can take her off suicide watch now."

He opens his laptop and sets it on my dinner tray before clicking play on a black and white film, which looks like security footage. "After the press conference, people were trying to sneak into Bella's room to steal her stuff. So we put security cameras in her room and bathroom."

I watch myself change clothes, crawl into bed, and find Edward's note. The video then shows me rushing to the bathroom to vomit, sitting on the tiles, and vomiting occasionally. Emmett fast-forwards to what appears to be me having a nightmare. I writhe around before getting on my knees to vomit. He cuts back to the view in my room where a dark cloaked figure creeps toward my bathroom. I freeze in fear gripping Edward's arm hard.

As I vomit, the cloaked figure sneaks up on me and cracks my head down hard on the toilet bowl. I fall over unconscious. The figure then picks up Edward's note from the floor and reads it before shaking in, what looks like, a fit of laughter. I watch horrified as the figure tucks the note into my hand, pulls out a knife, and slashes my arms in deep, long cuts from wrist to elbow.

Emmett hits the forward button again. He explains it took almost fifteen minutes for someone else to find me and it was Edward. He presses play and I watch as Edward sneaks quietly into my room, running his hand under my pillow before heading to the bathroom. I watch as he knocks on the door before opening it and turning on the light. He hits the emergency button before running to my side and starting first aid. When help arrives, he pockets the note. Emmett snaps his laptop closed.

"So, when we find this cloaked person, we'll be charging him or her with attempted murder. In the meantime though, Eddie, I need that note."

I hang my head in shame as Edward pulls the note out of his pocket and hands it to Emmett.

"Emmett, wait!" I speak up before he opens the note, "Do you really need that?"

Emmett sighs, opens the note, and reads it top to bottom. "You're an arse, Edward."

Edward ducks his head and whispers, "I know."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Attempted Murder

So have you two kissed and made up, or what?" Emmett looks at each of us expectantly as the other policemen watch on, embarrassed.

"Um, no. I was going to take the note back, but I was too late."

Emmett raised one eyebrow. "So the note stands then?"

Edward sighs, "We haven't had a chance to talk yet. Emmett, you're not helping."

Emmett huffs, "Fine, we're leaving now and I'm taking the note with me, but the two of you need to talk."

I blush furiously as the other policemen give me pitying stares and leave the room. As soon as the door closes Edward began to cry, not a soft cry, huge wracking sobs like the ones I have been prone since reading his note.

I reach out and stroke his hair, "Edward, hey. It's okay. You don't have to cry. Everything will be okay." I have no idea what to say, mostly because I have no idea why he is crying. He reaches up cupping my face in his hands as he continues sobbing.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how _relieved _I am you didn't do this yourself." He points to my arms and I understand how he might feel guilty. His hands drop away from my face and he crosses the room for a tissue. I wait patiently for him to blow his nose and then use the bathroom.

When he returns he sits rather awkwardly on the visitor chair beside my bed. I want desperately for this conversation to go well, perhaps a little too desperately. I feel a bad case of verbal diarrhea approaching and struggle holding it back, too late.

"Edward, I love you and I always will. I'm sorry I went to the party. I'm sorry I got on the boat. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'm sorry I made you write that note. I'm sorry I made you feel guilty. I'm so sorry I can't be older for you. I just, I just want you to know that I would change it if I could. I know it doesn't mean anything because I can't and you need to make the decision that's right for you, but I'll only be at school another year if you can wait that long. After I graduate, I'll pretend my age is different and we can move away or something. I can't really change it, but I'll do everything I can to try! Please, what do you say?"

Edwards shakes his head, "No, Bella."

I bite back tears. I expected he would reject me when the time came. I prepared myself a little, but it still hurt. We sat in silence for a long time, until Emmett came back into the room.

"Grab a coffee, Eddie. I'll watch her for a bit." I watch Edward stretch his legs and walk stiffly to the door. He doesn't once turn around to look at me.

"How'd the talk go Bella-boo?"

I took a deep breath, but tears came anyway. "He said no."

"Wait. What? Are you sure? Were those his exact words?"

I tried containing my tears, "His exact words were, 'No, Bella'."

Emmett shook his head, somewhat bewildered. "That's not right though, Bella. He loves you. I…I know he does. Are you really sure that's what he said?"

I nod. It is sweet of Emmett to try and make me feel better, but on the same token it isn't working. Emmett scratches his head and sighs as Edward walks back in the door. I look up to see him laden with balloons and roses. The balloons all say 'I love you' and I am a little bewildered myself as he places them on the cupboard near the foot of my bed.

Edward looks embarrassed. Emmett still looks bewildered. Edward takes a single red rose from the bunch and sits on my bed, leaving Emmett with the visitor chair.

"Bella, love, I don't want you to change. You're perfect the way you are. I'm sorry I wrote that note and I'm even sorrier you had to read it. Please forgive me?" I gulp back tears and nod as Edward presents me with the red rose. I have no idea what to do with it, so I hold it awkwardly.

"Aw. There now, are we better?" Both Edward and I blush as we realise Emmett is still right next to us.

"Yeah Emmett, we're good." I smile over at him and pass him the rose. Edward ruffles my hair around the bandage and I find my insides no longer feel so empty.

Edward lifts my hand lacing his fingers through mine. "You're being discharged tonight Bella. They were only keeping you here because of the suicide watch."

I look up, surprised. "Oh, are we flying home?"

"Um, well, I was wondering, only if you want to…maybe we could have a little holiday here in Sydney?"

Emmett huffs beside me, dampening my excitement, "You only want to keep her away from the attempted murderer." I am still not sure why anyone would want to murder me, but I didn't want to be away from home any longer than I had to be.

"I'm not sure I should miss school. After all, this is senior year." I desperately want a holiday with Edward, but have to face reality too. Edward unwinds our hands and stands over me.

"For god's sake Bella, it's not like I would let you go to school even if we went home! You were almost drowned and killed in the one weekend! But fine we'll go home. I'll go book the tickets now." Edward spins on his heel and walks out the door as tears prick my eyes again.

Emmett holds my hand stroking it softly. "Never mind him, Bella. He's under a bit of pressure. I assure you he loves you very much. He is probably out there beating himself up right now because of the way he just snapped at you." I sigh. Of course Emmett is right. Edward came back twenty minutes later looking suitably subdued.

"We can't get any flights out until tomorrow morning. I booked us a motel room, Emmett. I'm just going to duck down and see if they'll keep Bella here one more night."

"No!" My shout makes both Edward and Emmett jump. "I mean, can't I stay in the motel room too?"

"Yeah Eddie, she's probably not as comfortable in a hospital as you are."

Edward mumbles something about not wanting me feel like I was on holidays before nodding. Relief fills me. I will be leaving here soon. Maybe out of such a stark environment, Edward and I will be able to discuss a few things easier.

**ooOOoo**

At the motel, Edward's moodiness continues. It is a very nice room; nicer than anything I have ever stayed in. I open the door to the balcony and stand in the breeze for a while. I am wearing one of Emmett's oversized shirts as a dress since I have no clothes here with me. I know there is a shopping mall below the motel, but I had been embarrassed enough getting from the hospital to the motel in just Emmett's shirt. I don't want to be seen in public like this again. Edward doesn't understand though.

"Bella, if you don't come down to the shops with me, you'll have to fly home wearing Emmett's shirt tomorrow."

I sigh. "Fine."

I turn and watch as Edward throws his hands in the air storming past Emmett. "I'm going to the bar for a drink. Call me if her attitude changes."

"Dude, that's harsh. Chill out a bit. When you were seventeen, would you go anywhere half naked?"

I hate Emmett right now for bringing up the age difference between Edward and me. Edward walks out to the balcony where I am leaning on the rails and wraps his arms around me gently. He seems calmer.

"I need to go calm down Bella. Here's some cash if you feel like going shopping, okay? I'll be back soon." He kisses my temple and crosses the room. Exiting without a word to Emmett. I sigh again. I have never seen Edward so uptight, but then when it came down to it, I haven't known him very long.

"Bella-boo, I've got a problem!" I turned to face Emmett and burst out laughing. He wore only a t-shirt and a pair of Y-fronts. He is bouncing from foot to foot and pulling his shirt down comically trying to cover himself. "I think we need to go shopping for pants."

I laughed. Emmett is too cute sometimes. I consider how hard he is trying to make my life easier and figure I'll give it a go, "Yeah alright."

"Awesome. Shopping with no pants – always wanted to try that." Emmett holds the motel door open for me and we dash like fugitives from pot plant, to pot plant laughing uncontrollably until we reach the elevator.

**Authors Note: Shopping with no pants sounds like it could end in a lemony fashion…? **

**But besides that, please consider donating at least $5 to Fandoms Fight The Floods to receive a very large collection of top quality, unpublished fiction. The group can be found on Facebook, Twitter and have a website at http:/fandomsfightthefloods(.)blogspot(.). Simply copy this link, paste it into your web browser and remover the ( ) from around the dots (.) Donate to any of the flood charities they have linked on their site and send them your receipt. My community was torn apart by these floods and we are still mourning the ones we have lost as we rebuild...your donation is desperately needed. As we recover, we are already sending every resource we can spare to our friends and family in Christchurch, New Zealand, as they begin to recover from their latest devastating earthquake.**

**And if you need more reason than that to spare $5, here's the précis for the one shot I have written: **_**All human. Edward struggles with his depression until one fateful weekend when Bella enters his life. These are the days that changed his life forever.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Authors Note: I am SO SO SORRY that this chapter is late. Here is my Beta's explanation, which I thought was quite appropriate: "What? You mean typing Chapter 25 in the subject line doesn't add the attachment to the e-mail. Hmmm, wacky technology acting up again"

Chapter 25 – Shopping (LEMON)

We were lucky to not encounter any other shoppers until at least hitting the mall level. Emmett grabs my hand and tugs me into the closest shop, which quite fortunately has heavy window displays protecting us from public view. We are still giggling like mad when I trip and almost fall over someone.

"Bella?"

"Edward!" I can't stop giggling as I fall again, willingly this time, into his arms.

"Eddie, I thought you were going for a beer, mate?" Emmett says, still jumping comically from foot to foot and pulling his shirt down.

"Uh, well, I changed my mind. I thought I'd try and pick out some clothes for Bella. It's not as easy as it sounds though."

I look over at the register where a few things are stacked and ready for purchase, "Well show me what you've got so far?" I offer.

"Great you guys. I'll just go and purchase a pair of board shorts...before I'm arrested for indecent exposure or something." I smile and point Emmett in the right direction.

Edward wraps an arm around my shoulders and guides me to the sales counter. "Why doesn't Emmett have pants on?"

I giggled. "Never mind. Show me what you've chosen?"

He chose a warm-brown colored dress with full-length sleeves and ending above the knee. It is made of a delicate, cotton and satin material that will drape pleasantly over most body types. The sales assistant matched it with a thick, faux leather belt. It absolutely isn't my style. However, he seems to be out of his bad mood, looks nervous, and I don't want to offend him. Therefore, I try it on.

I have to admit, it isn't bad. It just isn't me. The sales assistant gushes the usual crap about me looking fantastic while handing me a matching pair of sandals. I try them on and decide, as a travel outfit, it will be comfortable. I nod to Edward that I like it. He smiles in relief. The sales assistant snips the price and security tags from the outfit so I can wear it immediately. I put it on again as Edward pays the bill. I hope it wasn't too expensive because after tomorrow I probably won't be wearing it again.

Emmett rejoins us. He wolf whistles loud as he admires my new outfit. I blush and push him out the shop door. Now that I have my outfit, I want to be back in the motel room.

"Uh Bella, love, do you, um, need to buy any underwear?" Edward seems embarrassed to ask and I realize, yes I really do need some underwear. I can't wear this type of dress braless and it would be gross to wear these undies AGAIN tomorrow without washing them. I sigh and nod. Neither Emmett nor Edward seems keen to accompany me into the lingerie store. So, I sent them hunting for an easy take-away dinner.

I choose the first simple bra and panty set I lay eyes on and pull out the cash Edward gave me to pay for them. There is an awful lot more cash than needed and the boys will be at least another ten minutes…it gives me an idea.

I ask the sales assistant to wait and head toward the most exotic, sexy lingerie display in the entire store. I giggle at a few items I would absolutely never wear and marvel at other items, having no idea how they are to be worn. Eventually, I choose a black stocking and suspender set with lacy black boy shorts and a matching corset tied with a black satin ribbon. Edward is in for a treat tonight. I also grab a very decent pair of winter flannel pajamas to wear over the top in Emmett's presence. I giggle at my own deviousness as I pay the bill, using enough cash to make Edward think I purchased a decent set of underwear with my pajamas.

Keeping cool, calm, and collected until I can change in the motel room was more difficult than I imagined. I became turned on just imagining Edwards's reaction to my outfit. I spent so long in the bathroom trying to tie the corset that Edward actually knocks on the door checking if I am okay. After assuring him I am fine, I finally manage to get the lingerie on properly underneath my pajamas. Fortunately for my plans, Emmett and Edward are both keen to get to bed early. I wave Emmett off as I eagerly follow Edward to our bedroom.

I strip my pajamas off as Edward brushes his teeth and pose myself as erotically as I can imagine on the queen size bed, waiting with nervous butterflies in my stomach for Edward to emerge from the bathroom. The effect is instantaneous.

"Holy shit Bella!"

He shouts out in shock and drops the toothbrush he was carrying. As he stumbles to pick it up again, Emmett comes crashing through the door, which couldn't be locked, in a panic.

"What's wrong…oh shit. Sorry guys. My bad. Have a nice night." I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the humor Emmett unintentionally injected into our moment. I try to keep a straight face, but end up giggling uncontrollably, completely ruining the moment; what was left of it anyway.

Edward sits gently on the edge of the bed and gazes at me in awe. By me, I mean he is mostly gazing at my body. After a short while, he throws himself back on the bed and covers his head with a pillow, groaning in frustration. I lean over and kiss his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I can tell what's wrong isn't what I am offering. Even through his boxers I can see he is extremely happy.

"I don't have a condom." He groans into the pillow again and I can't help but giggle. I didn't anticipate this particular problem.

I kiss his shoulder again and move the pillow away from his face. "That's okay, we can just fool around like we used to?"

Edward looks at me incredulously. "With you dressed like that? I don't think so love. I'm only human." There is a soft knock on our bedroom door. Edward sits up and throws a pillow at it. "Piss off Emmett. We're busy."

"I know that dickhead. I was just going to say these walls are paper fucking thin so I'm going out for a bit…and I'm leaving my condoms on the table. Don't use them all in case I score, hey?" I roll on the bed in fits of laughter until Edward eventually sees the funny side and laughs too. We listen for Emmett's exit, which was thoughtfully made quite loud, before venturing out to the table.

I almost reach the table with my hand stretched out for a condom, when Edward spins me around. He began kissing me hard and deep, pushing me up against the table with his entire body. His hands roam over my new lingerie. When he gets to the lacy boy shorts, he slips his finger inside the crotch and groans loudly from the wetness he encounters.

"Fuck."

I buck myself cheekily toward him and hear a tearing noise as Edward tore my new panties off. I gasp when he lifts me onto the table and slips a condom on in one smooth motion. I don't think I have ever wound him up so much before. There is certainly something to be said for sexy lingerie! Edward pushes deep into me and I moan at the sensations it sends through my body. It feels so…public…on the table of our motel room. Emmett could come in any minute and catch us. Though, he would be wise to give us at least an hour alone.

Giving myself over to the sensations Edward is offering, I let myself forget any insecurity I have about our location. Edward's body rubbing against the lace of my corset top is a completely different feeling. My nipples harden with each brush of fabric, almost uncomfortably. I reach up to release the ribbon and soothe the friction, but Edward beats me to it. Still thrusting gloriously in and out of me, his teeth rip into the ribbon tying my corset closed. I moan again as his teeth lightly nip my skin, wanting more. The top loosens and my breasts heave in relief. Edward buries his head in my breasts and groans loudly. His thrusting slows just as I want him to go faster. Frustrated, I pull at his hair before realising, a little too late, he has already cum. I blush. That's a lot faster than he has ever cum before. Part of me is thrilled I am the cause and the other part is restlessly needing my release too.

"Fuck Bella." Edward mumbles into my breasts before taking one into his mouth and sucking hard. I gasp. My nipples are already so sensitive. As he swaps breasts, the dark lust in his eyes sends shivers to my core. I throw my head back and moan as Edward sucks my breast. Before he pulls out completely, I feel his cock twitch inside me. I groan in renewed frustration.

"Hush, love." Edward gently kisses my neck using one hand to tease my swollen clit while deftly changing condoms. The teasing causes my clit to begin throbbing painfully. I NEED more. I gasp in delight as Edward lifts me off the table, carries me to the sofa, and positions me on all fours. I am a little self-conscious because we haven't tried this position before. As Edward stares at my naked butt, I lose my nerve for a moment. When was the last time I went to the toilet? If Edward finds a piece of loo paper stuck to my arse…I will be so embarrassed.

"Oh Bella, love, you are absolutely perfect." Edward moans compliments running his strong hands over my waist, my hips, and the curve of my arse. My fears allayed by his praise. In fact, I start feeling very sexy and push myself back against his erection. He groans. I push again, thrilled when Edward pushes against me and slips into my wetness. His cock feels extra thick inside me, sending a series of goose bumps running up my spine from the excitement.

"Oh Bella, so tight…God…Baby."

I find myself moved in ways I've never been before. The new angle is deeper, somehow more satisfying, and I cum after only a few thrusts. My orgasm surprises me. Edward seems to hit just the right spot inside me, starting a waterfall of shivers and warmth. I gasp and buck back against him harder, making the feeling last as long as possible. My actions spur Edward to pump faster, much to my delight. He holds my hips firmly as he pumps against my arse. I feel his balls slap against my clit with every thrust and think I may just explode with pleasure.

"Fuck yes…Edward keep going...Come on…Ungh, more, come on." I will kill him if he stops now. Being held securely by the hips is comforting, yet submissive at the same time. This sex is wilder, sexier, and more intense than anything I've ever known. I pant and moan for Edward to move faster. He does, which increases the pace of his balls slapping against me. I reach beneath me with one hand to stimulate myself. Edward, noticing my movement, thrusts harder and faster with deep, long strokes.

"Fuck Bella, I…" Somehow, I know exactly how he feels and crash wave over wave as Edward's orgasm pumps heatedly inside me. In those last few thrusts, he squeezes tighter on my hips, making my orgasm longer and more intense than ever before. My knees give way and just as Edward collapses on top of me, I collapse on the couch. Both of us completely spent. I find myself crying for no good reason at all. Well, for nothing except being deliriously happy. Embarrassed to be crying, I try wiping my tears away before turning to face Edward. He rolls gently off me, sits on the couch, and pulls me up beside him.

He is crying too. "Oh god Bella, love, that was…indescribable." He wipes a few tears from his eyes and I lean in to kiss him. Our kisses are wet and tearful. Edward has one arm around me, pulling me closer to him. His other hand holds the spent condom on. I stop kissing him momentarily.

"We should clean up."

"Bella, I never want to let you go, ever. I am so sorry about everything you've been through these past few days. I love you so much and can't believe how stupid I've been."

"Shh, it's okay. It was hard for everyone. We'll be okay though. I love you too. For everything you did and for all the things you think you did, but didn't, I forgive you. Life's too short for grudges."

We were lost in our kisses again before I remembered we really do need to clean up, lest Emmett catch us kissing, crying, and naked on the sofa. Well I wasn't naked. Technically I am still in my lingerie, sans panties, but somehow that is worse.

Comfortably curled up against Edward in our bed, I ask the one question that has been biting at the edges of my conscious all day. "What made you write the note?"

Edward froze against me. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry about that, love."

I sigh. "I know. I forgave you remember? I just want to know…why?"

After a deep breath, Edward starts to speak. "I heard rumors. Before I was even on the rescue boat, I heard rumors. Heidi patched through the emergency to Emmett and Rose was on the phone too. You were the only girl on a boat with five teenage boys. Can't you imagine what they were saying?"

I sit up, horrified. "You believed them?" I ask incredulously.

Edward blushes. The moonlight through the window highlighting the evident pain he feels. "Oh Bella, you had to be there. It looked bad. Alcohol, maybe drugs, six teenagers out at sea in a stolen boat, and you the only girl. I mean, back in the day that would have been Emmett's ideal party. Mix in the idea you were probably drunk and what they were saying wasn't too far from being believable."

I sigh and lean back against Edward. "So what have you learned?" I ask cynically.

"To trust you?" Edward seems unsure.

"No. You've learned _**not**_ to trust Rose and talk to me before flipping out about us." Edward smiles and nuzzles my neck.

"Yes, that too, I love you Bella. I am so sorry."


	26. Chapter 26

_Authors Note: I would like to acknowledge my wonderful Beta, Bell 1, for her hard work and dedication to my story. She does so much more than technical editing and I don't know how I would be able to update weekly without her. So, despite the fact that I poke friendly fun at her on an almost daily basis, please everyone raise your glass in a toast to her before you begin reading today._

Chapter 26 – One wet finger (LEMON)

Our flight home was uneventful, yet tiring. I was super keen to be in bed and fell asleep on the short drive from the island airport to Emmett's house. Edward woke me gently to change cars and again when we reach our house.

I struggle getting myself up the porch stairs as Edward carries all of our things. I almost fall over in fright when Edward turns on the lights.

"**SURPRISE!**" Our friends and family jump out from behind the furniture.

"Welcome home, Bella!" Angela runs up to give me a hug.

"We thought you'd be home a little earlier and planned to call this off at midnight," Jasper chuckles while hugging me.

"I taped you on television, Bella. You were on the news!" Bree runs up excitedly and tugs me toward the living room where our closest friends and family are waiting. I check the time, 11pm, far too late for little Bree to be out of bed.

The living room and dining room are decorated with all my flowers and balloons from the hospital. "Aw. Thank you guys! This is beautiful." I turn to Edward. "Did you know about this?"

"No, no idea, until I saw the cars in the drive." I can tell he isn't lying by the look on his face. It annoys me that I was too sleepy to notice the extra cars.

Alice giggles. "Yeah, Edward left the island in such a hurry. He didn't even lock the place. I came over to check that things were in order and locked it all up for him. Luckily I know where the spare key lives!" I am pleased to see Alice looking so well and smiling too.

Esme smiles and embraces Edward, "I'm glad you are both home safe."

Carlisle clears his throat calling the room to attention. "Okay everybody, I think we should let these two get some sleep tonight. One quick message each, then out we go."

Alice comes up and whispers in my ear. "That dress is hideous, Bella. I'll destroy it for you as soon as I can." I grin and thank her; glad Edward is distracted by Jasper. Alice drags Jasper out the door and I wave happily after them.

Mum wraps me in a teary hug. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad you are safe and well. I've been so worried!"

"Mum I told you not to worry, remember? It's not good for my little brother or sister here." I pat her belly affectionately as Bree promptly announces it is a sister. I look up at Mum and Phil. They both laugh.

"She's not too keen on the idea of a brother, so she's telling everyone it's a sister. Truth is, we've decided we want it to be a surprise." Phil explains with a smile as he gives me a quick hug. I grin and tell Bree I think a little sister would be nice too. All three leave together and I wonder how much pain Mum endured during the hours they believed I hurt myself. I sigh and turn back to the next exiting guest.

Angela gives me a warm hug. "Bella, I…I don't really know what to say. Thank you, mostly. My cousin was one of the boys you saved. I hate to think I would have been at his funeral today instead of your welcome home party. Regardless of what you may hear around town, most people are very grateful to you." I nod as I hug her. Angela manages to warn me subtly there are already rumors. I don't doubt it. Of course one of the biggest must be my attempted suicide, which is false. School isn't going to be easy tomorrow.

Edwards's parents smile hesitantly in my direction. Esme embraces me in a somewhat awkward hug. They finish talking to Edward and I am surprised they don't have anything to say to me. I suppose Rose is right, in a way, about his parents not exactly endorsing our relationship. I smile and wave anyway as they make their way the door.

That is the last of them. Phew. If I thought I was tired before, I am exhausted now. It is almost midnight. I need to be up and getting ready for school in less than seven hours, despite the fact my body needs ten or twelve hours sleep. I sigh and crawl into bed fully clothed. It is nice to be in a familiar bed again. Edward turns the lights off and locks the front door before spooning behind me, snoring gently. I smile as I realise he is also fully clothed. My last thought as I fall asleep is how lucky I am to have so many wonderful people in my life.

**oOo**

I wake up refreshed and slide out of bed without waking Edward. It is only six and we don't have to be at school until eight. Two hours is more than enough time to be ready for school. After a nice long shower, I dress in my school uniform. Then dry and straighten my hair so it covers my head wound. Satisfied that I look as normal as possible.

Intending to surprise Edward with breakfast in bed, I begin to prepare coffee and cereal. Loading our plates and cups onto a tray, I turn around and gasp in surprise. Edward is standing silently in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. I regain my composure quick enough to keep our breakfast from falling and slide it back onto the kitchen bench.

"You are not going to school today, Bella." Edward whispers sternly, taking a few paces toward me. "You need to rest. You just spent several days in the hospital. I am not going to negotiate this." Without touching me, he spins on his heel and heads for the shower.

I resent being told what to do and flop angrily on the sofa, not caring anymore about breakfast. Alice left some of her girly magazines in a pile for me to read. Obviously everyone thought I'd be at home recovering. Am I the only one who thinks senior year is in any way important?

I sigh as I realise yesterday would have been Alice and Jasper's wedding and in all likelihood I would have taken today off school anyway to recover from the party. However, they didn't get married yesterday and I have no reason to miss school.

I flip idly through the top magazine, "How to please him in less than 10 minutes." The headline catches my eye and I pay more attention to the article. My eyes pop as I read on. I never would have thought of these things on my own. Not in a million years. By the end of the article, I find myself rather turned on by the thought of a quickie. I slip off my panties and tuck them under the sofa with my foot. If I have to stay home today, then I may as well enjoy myself. I barely dip my fingers inside myself when I hear Edward coming. I close the magazine and shove it back in the pile just as Edward enters the room.

He already has his pants and shirt on, his belt draped over his shoulder. He is tying his tie as he speaks, "Bella, I know I'm not your parent, but I _am_ a doctor and really think you should be taking a few days to rest. Can we compromise?"

An idea strikes me like lightening. "How about we make a bet?" Edward raises one eyebrow so I continue. "If I win, I go to school today and you quit complaining about it. If you win, I stay home and I quit complaining about it."

"Sounds fair. What's the bet?"

"I bet I can make you cum in less than ten minutes."

Edward bursts into laughter, "Bella, love, where on earth did you come up with an idea like that?"

I shake my head, "Yes or no, _Dr._ Cullen?"

He grins wickedly, "Oh, I can last when I have to, love. Set the timer. It's on."

I reach for my phone and set a ten-minute countdown timer. Wasting no time, I push Edward against the lounge room wall, sink to my knees, and unbutton his pants. He is still smiling smugly, but I am pleased to note, he seems as turned on as I am.

I do nothing out of the ordinary. I lick around his tip and take him deep into my mouth, doing everything I already know he likes. Of course, I also know he'd be able to hold out ten minutes like this. It is part of my plan. Edward moans as his dick hardens more inside my mouth. After what I estimate to be a couple of minutes pleasuring him, I decide to move on to phase two. Besides, I am too horny to hold out much longer. Jumping up, I move quickly to the sofa, perching on my knees with my arse facing Edward, tempting him to take me doggy style.

"Fuck Bella, where are your panties?"

I grin as I remember shedding them earlier. Edward crosses the room in a few strides. He surprises me by lifting me at the waist and bringing his mouth to my core. I squeal delightedly as his tongue dives inside me. I use my arms to stabilize myself on the sofa and find my mouth easily reaches Edward's cock from this angle. We are in a perfect 69, only he is standing and I am upside down. It wasn't part of my plan, but it will work.

It is distracting, to say the least, having Edward expertly work me over with his tongue as I try to focus my energy on winning the bet. I let out many involuntary groans. Each time I groan Edward moans into my heat lapping it up. I have to use all of my self-control to focus on the task. When I can't bear it much longer, I suck my finger between sucking his cock until my finger is nice and wet with my spit.

I take a deep breath and put Edward's cock deep into my mouth as I probe his arse with my finger. I find the hole and push hard; relieved my lubricated finger slips in easily. Before Edward can object, I find the lump the magazine mentioned a few centimeters in and apply soft pressure as I pump his cock hard in my mouth. Edward stops pleasuring me and swears. His muscles tense and his ball sack tightens. I smile, use my finger to probe harder, and apply more pressure. Edward is reduced to heavy breathing.

"Fuck Bella. Jesus Christ. Where did – Oh God!" He explodes frantically over my face, hair, and the sofa as he holds my body tight to him. I smile, satisfied.

"I win."

Edward groans and lowers me gently to the sofa. My phone blares with the ten-minute alarm. I turn it off and head to clean up in the bathroom. After a quick shower, I hum happily as I redo my hair. There is something extremely satisfying about knowing I can please my man. I check the time and swear under my breath. We'll have to hurry.

"Come on Edward!" I shout into the hall. "Car. Now. We're late!" I came to a sudden halt on the verandah. Edward's back is to me, leaning against the stair framework with both of our school bags. He looks troubled, sad even. I wrap my arms around him. "What's wrong? I'll be okay today. You know that. I promise I'll come see you if I don't feel right."

"It's not just that, Bella."

"Oh." I pondered. I have no idea what he is referring to. "What is it then?"

"I… I guess I just wanted this morning to go a bit differently."

"You didn't like the sex?"

"Oh God, Bella. I loved the sex. It was the best sex I have ever had. Ever. You blew me away. I thought I had that bet in the bag until…well. Anyway, don't worry about that, love. You are absolutely perfect and I wouldn't change you for the world."

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

He kisses my lips softly. "I love you more, Isabella Swan."

"School?" I ask.

"School." Edward agrees. We head to the car, hand in hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Valentines

_**Previously:**__ I came to a sudden halt on the verandah. Edward's back is to me, leaning against the stair framework with both of our school bags. He looks troubled, sad even. I wrap my arms around him. "What's wrong? I'll be okay today. You know that. I promise I'll come see you if I don't feel right."_

"_It's not just that, Bella."_

"_Oh." I pondered. I have no idea what he is referring to. "What is it then?"_

"_I… I guess I just wanted this morning to go a bit differently."_

Being late for school means the locker area is empty as I gather my morning textbooks. The school body seems buzzed today, or maybe I am just pleased to be back to some type of normality.

"Bella!" I looked up.

"Hi Jake," I smile. I really like Jacob Black, despite what the other kids say about him. "Did you miss me?" I tease.

"Shit, Bella. I was so worried when I heard. I didn't think you'd be at school today. Hey, there's a special school assembly this morning. Do you want to walk together?"

I nod. "Sure. What's the assembly for?"

"I dunno," Jake shrugs. "We'll find out soon though. Oh, and I should probably warn you about the girls."

I look up at Jake, perplexed. "Which girls? What about them?"

"Oh, it's just the usual Valentine's Day craziness. It's pretty annoying. Hey, do you need to order roses? The proceeds go to the school sponsored kids in India. I think I'll send an anonymous one to Ms. Hale, just for kicks."

I gulp. It is Valentine's Day? No wonder Edward wanted today to go differently. I blush as I realise how insensitive I've been considering today is the international day for romance, not screaming morning orgasms and winning bets. I realise too late Edward will have something planned and losing the bet threw him off course. I am even more annoyed when I remember today would have been Alice and Jasper's wedding, their _Valentine's Day wedding_, and yet I forget my own boyfriend.

I sigh. "No. I don't need roses, but you go ahead." Roses aren't going to help me now. I tap out a quick text to Alice.

_**I need help urgently. I forgot.**_

I hold my phone anxiously waiting for Jake to order his roses from the school Interact Club. My phone buzzes in my hand.

_**I thought you would. Don't worry. I've got it sorted.**_

My relief is short lived. If Alice has it sorted, then it is sure to be way over the top. My phone buzzes again.

_**Don't worry. He'll love it and you'll thank me later.**_

I let myself relax a bit. Jake and I walk to the school assembly hall. I follow the seniors to the back of the hall.

"Bella boo. I didn't think I'd see you at school today!" Emmett's voice is loud and booming, as usual. He is in his full police uniform. I smile at him nervously. I don't want to be singled out as being different at my first school assembly.

"Yeah, I won a bet."

Emmett grins wickedly. "Yeah, I might have heard about that..." He pretends to not remember. "Something, something, one wet finger, something or other."

I smile and swat him with my books as I pass. Of course Edward would tell his best mates, just as I'll most likely tell Alice and Angela later. I am just surprised they have had a chance to talk already. I have never been to a school assembly before and have no idea what to expect or where to go. I definitely didn't expect the local police officer would attend. Jake whispers explanations here and there. Everyone sits in their grades, the youngest in the front and the special education kids in the back.

I smile weakly as I pass Edward. It is a bit inappropriate for "Happy Valentine's Day" now. I manage to seat myself close enough to Edward to hear him speak, if inclined. I feel safer sitting close to him.

Ms. Hale calls the assembly to attention and we all stand to sing the national anthem. I blush as the other students sing. I don't know the tune, let alone the words! How embarrassing! When we are seated again cross-legged on the assembly hall floor, I am surprised again. Emmett walks across the stage to stand beside Ms. Hale. He looks every bit the professional law enforcement officer.

This morning's assembly is about the recent island attacks on students, my own case obviously being the worst. It turns out Emmett will be stationed at our school indefinitely and particularly with the seniors. I'm not the only one who had a close call this weekend. Two other senior students were almost killed in a separate incident and the police are worried. I am glad Emmett will be around. I really like him.

Ms. Hale takes the stage again, dismissing the junior school until it is only our small group of high school students left in the hall. "Okay students, I know you've been waiting for this all morning. Will the class leaders please come forward and collect the Valentine deliveries for their class?"

Jessica and Mike stand and head for the stage. I didn't even realise Mike is a class leader. By the looks of it, becoming class leader is more of a popularity contest. I feel my phone vibrate through my pocket as it buzzes. Of course I muted the volume. Phone use is forbidden during school hours.

_**Teachers can't send students roses. I'm sorry. I love you.**_

Tears of happiness and guilt prick my eyes. Of course Edward can't send me school roses. Of course he is worried I would want one. I wish I were as naturally thoughtful as he is. I almost miss Jessica calling my name. I have a rose? Six roses. I have six roses, all with different notes and none from Edward. I see his jaw set hard as I collect the flowers.

All of my admirers are anonymous. I blush and look into my lap until I hear Eric call Dr. Cullen to collect his deliveries. There are twelve boxes of chocolate, forty-eight roses, and a large, thin, rectangular pink gift-wrapped parcel. Edward blushes. The rest of the school whoops at how many admirers he has. I just hope that Alice put my name on one of the flowers, or even one of the boxes of chocolates.

When the attention is back on Ms. Hale, Edward slips an envelope over my shoulder so that it falls into my lap. It has been opened. I slip out a pretty pink floral card and read the inside, which is penned in Alice's perfect calligraphy.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I love you. Stop drooling.**_

_**Love from Bella xxoo**_

_**(Please show Bella this card when you are done, I knew she'd forget. This is my present for the both of you – Alice)**_

I smile and tuck the card into my school books. Edward leaves the gift wrapped, but his smile is no longer worried. I read through my notes as I wait for Ms. Hale and the sports leaders to finish their announcements for this afternoon's sports carnival tryout sign-up. I ask Jake to nominate me for something easy as I sort through the notes.

_**Happy Valentine's Day, Bella**_

_**Bella, Be My Valentine**_

_**I like you a lot Bella**_

_**Thanks for saving my life Bells**_

_**Do you want to grab an ice-cream one day?**_

_**Thanks for being a good friend**_

Wow, six roses. I am pretty sure the last one is from Jake, but have no idea about the rest of them.

"I put you down for one of everything Bella! You'll be the star of our school!" I groan and hide my face in my hands. I am mildly uncoordinated. This is sure to be embarrassing. Jake helps me stand and holds my roses as I grab my books.

"Hey Jake, did you send me a rose?"

Jake grins, "Sure did. So what's your answer?" I look at him confused, then down to the notes he is holding.

"Oh, you asked me to get an ice-cream?"

"No. Geez how many notes did you get? I asked you to be my Valentine."

I blush. "Sorry Jake, I'm already taken."

Jake's face falls. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise. He's a very lucky boy, whoever he is."

I continue to blush as we walk to our first class. Still trying to work out who sent what. By lunch, I know Ben is the rose sender thanking me for my friendship. Mike is the "I like you a lot", while Eric from Edward's class is the ice-cream request. Obviously, one of the boys from the boat sent the 'Thanks for saving my life' rose and rumor has it Jess sent every senior girl a 'Happy Valentine's Day' rose so no one is left out. That isn't too bad. I mean, Edward couldn't get too upset.

We all took our school bags out to the oval for lunch. Sports carnival tryouts are this afternoon so classes have been cancelled. I laugh along with the other kids as Emmett does cartwheels to amuse the younger grades. Edward struggles to set up a first aid tent on his own and I stiffen when I see Rose walk over to help him. My worries are allayed almost immediately when I see her yell out to Emmett, ordering him to assist with the tent before she stalks away. I wonder if Emmett HAS to obey her. I will have to ask him later.

I sit under a tree with Mike, Lauren, Jessica, and a few other kids I recognise from classes. I am pleased. Despite my eventful weekend trip to Sydney by emergency helicopter, I am already old news. No one brings it up in conversation and I don't catch anyone looking at me sideways either. I pull my new, plain green, plastic lunchbox from my school pack and place it in front of me with my water bottle.

I start to feel a little woozy, probably due for more medication. I groan as I realise my water bottle is empty and leaked its contents all through my bag.

"Geez Bella. You're having a bad week!" Tyler sidles up next to me. "Do you want me to refill your water bottle for you? The bubblers are all the way up near the buildings."

I smile at him gratefully, "Would you? That would be great. Thank you so much." Ben and Lauren help me spread my textbooks out on the grass in the sun so they can dry. People are already being called to run in the first trials and I haven't even had a chance to eat my lunch! Jake plops down on the grass beside me. Jess and Lauren immediately give him a wider berth. It is as if they do it subconsciously.

"Don't worry Bella. I didn't really enter you in everything." I smile at Jake as he watches the first kids line up at the starting line. "Just the relay race, the long jump, high jump, shot put, javelin, and discus. Everyone knows those are just for fun. The relay is first, you're on my team."

"Okay, thanks. Just keep an eye on me so I don't miss my race." I joke as I pry the lid from my new lunch box.

"Here, do you want me to do it?" Jake offers.

"Yeah, thanks. It's new." I offer by way of explanation as Jake takes the lunchbox from me. As he opens the lid a shower of pink, silver and red glitter hearts fall on us and around us. Jake looks like he has been slapped in the face. I giggle uncontrollably at the site of him covered in pink glitter hearts. The rest of the group starts laughing too. Jake still looks stunned.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" He accuses.

"No way! Seriously, I had no idea!" I am still giggling.

"Oooh Bella, check under the glitter. There might be a present!" Jess sounds like a little kid at Christmas.

"Who would have done that to your lunchbox?" Mike wonders out loud and I smile as Jake informs him it was probably my boyfriend. I carefully sift through the glitter, pulling out heart-shaped cookies and a heart-shaped peanut butter sandwich. There is an apple and a muesli bar too. Under all of the glitter and all of the food is a box of chocolates with "I love you" taped on the front. I smile and pull it out for the girls to 'oh' and 'ah' over.

If Edward wants to keep our relationship relatively quiet at school, he isn't doing a very good job. It takes me a while to realise nothing about my Valentine's surprise reveals WHO my boyfriend is. It just proves I have one and he has access to my lunchbox, clever. I look out at the first aid tent and catch Edward's eye. He smiles and beckons me to come over. I blush.

"Hey Bella! It looks like Dr. Cullen wants you. Do you have medication or something?" Mike asks. Of course I feel stupid for a moment, but blame it on the glittery surprise in my lunchbox.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Sports Day

_**Previously:**__ "Geez Bella. You're having a bad week!" Tyler sidles up next to me. "Do you want me to refill your water bottle for you? The bubblers are all the way up near the buildings."_

_I smile at him gratefully, "Would you? That would be great. Thank you so much."_

ooOOoo

"_Hey Bella! It looks like Dr. Cullen wants you. Do you have medication or something?" Mike asked. Of course. I felt stupid for a moment but blamed it on the glittery surprise in my lunchbox._

I make my way over to the first aid tent; sure that Edward's crooked grin will give away our relationship. There is no one else in the shade tent, but it is hardly private. For one thing, it has no sides to it. So, we are in clear view of the rest of the school if they happen to notice. After a romantic surprise, like the one I just had, it is hard to not throw myself into his arms and kiss him. I wonder if I lose self-control and do it anyway. Will he kiss me back, or will he be professional and push me away?

"Hi beautiful. How was your morning?" His voice is barely above a whisper, leaning his head in as he speaks.

I smile and take a seat on the small stretcher Edward has set up. "It got a whole lot better when I opened my lunchbox." I smile slyly at him, thrilled he is blushing.

"Yeah, I had it planned for ages. I hid the stuff up high in the pantry where I knew you wouldn't look." I giggle. Of course he didn't plan it in the one night we have been home. Edward is so romantic. It makes my efforts look pathetic. Not that I mind. I love being spoiled.

"Here are your pain tablets and some water." He places two white tablets in the palm of my hand. "I want to check you over before you go. You really shouldn't be at school. I feel bad for letting you come today."

I explode into a fit of giggles. "Well, I sure don't feel bad for letting you cum today." Edward catches my double innuendo and blushes again. It is adorable seeing him blush. It doesn't happen very often.

"Dr. Cullen! I think Lauren was bitten by a spider!" Both Edward and I look up to see Jess assisting Lauren into the tent. I quickly vacate the stretcher as Lauren lies down. She looks fine to me.

"Lauren, where were you bitten?" Edward says in his professional voice. It is turning me on and I blush.

Lauren whimpers. "On my thigh, here." I gasp as Lauren hikes her school skirt up high and points to a spot just below her groin. Edward frowns.

"Okay. Well, I can't see any marks or irritation there, but it wouldn't hurt for you to stay under observation here. Did you see what type of spider it was? Do you feel okay? Are you in any pain?"

Edward hands Lauren an ice pack and listens dutifully as she recounts in sultry detail her spider experience. It doesn't take long for me figure out what she is up to. She is flirting with my boyfriend! Bitch! Edward doesn't seem to notice her flirtatious advances. He keeps his cool professional tone as he settles her onto the stretcher.

Edward turns to me and sighs. "You're probably okay to go now, Bella. Just make sure you come back if you feel the slightest pain okay?" I nod and give Lauren a glare before leaving. It was wasted on her. Her eyes are only for Edward. "And please don't participate in the sports today. You really aren't up for it." I look at my feet guiltily. One little relay race won't hurt. A younger student with a potentially sprained ankle already distracts Edward.

Back at my lunchbox, the talk is on Lauren's supposed spider bite. It is common knowledge in this group her intentions were to first, avoid participating in sports and second, to be closer to Dr. Cullen. Most of the group doubts there was even a spider.

"Doesn't Dr. Cullen have a girlfriend?" I offer in the pretense of joining the conversation.

"Yeah probably. He used to date Ms. Hale, but they broke up years ago. I heard he got her pregnant and then she 'got rid of it'. If you know what I mean." Jessica winks at me, pleased to be sharing some juicy gossip. "Anyway, I don't think they are back together yet, but I won't be surprised if they are. They're perfect for each other. Don't you think?" I shake my head taking a gulp of water. Jess doesn't notice and continues with her monologue. "If I was ten years older, I would date him. He's so fuckable." Jess sighs happily. I shake my head in disgust, if she were ten years older. It makes me feel like our relationship is somewhat illicit because of our age gap. And to think, I've been worried about the student-teacher aspect.

I swish more water around my mouth. "What type of water do you guys have here? This tastes funny."

Tyler looks over at me casually. "Oh it's probably the pipes. They rust up real quick here because it's near the ocean and it makes the school water taste funky. That's why I always bring my own from home." I nod. It doesn't taste 'funky'. It actually burns my throat a bit as I drink it. I wonder if the Chemistry students have bothered to do an analysis of this water. Then I decide I probably wouldn't want to read it anyway.

The relay race entrants are being called to the main oval. So I put it out of my mind and retie my shoes. I take a big breath and cross my fingers for good luck. I don't want to let the team down. I will focus on this race.

Our team won the relay. Jake whoops, giving high-fives to everyone within a five-meter radius. I am happy, but completely exhausted. I probably should have warmed up before sprinting so hard, but it is too late now. I can feel my face flushing and my head injury starts throbbing slightly. I don't want go to the first aid tent already. I have too many other tryouts to do.

I settle back under the same tree and sip my water until my head stops throbbing. The race made me thirsty and I almost need to fill my water bottle again. I need to find Tyler and ask where the bubblers are. I will also need to invest in a bigger water bottle. In the Australian heat seems my standard 600ml bottle just isn't enough.

The next trial is discus. I am surprised at how _good_ I feel in general, considering only moments ago I thought of going to the first aid tent. In fact, I'm not feeling any pain at all. Emmett is helping distribute the discus. He laughs when I promptly drop the discus he handed me. I blush and bend to pick it up, missing it twice, before finally grabbing it only to drop it again.

Emmett stops laughing. "Bella, are you feeling okay? I'm not sure you should be playing sports at all today."

I stand up. For a moment, the world spins quickly. "Actually, I feel a little dizzy." I admit, attempting to grab the discus again from where it landed near my feet.

"Have you been drinking enough water? It's hot out here today."

"Mm hmm." I reply as I concentrate all my energy on picking up the damn slippery discus. It is frustrating me that I can't pick it up without dropping it. I concentrate so hard on the task that I lose my balance and fall to the ground, giggling.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaims as he reaches down to help me up.

"Oh, I feel so silly. Why are they so slippery?"

"I'm not sure you're okay. I think I'm going to take you to see Edward."

Emmett checks me out of the discus trials and leads me toward the first aid tent. I giggle as the ground moves under my feet as if it is water. I can't walk in a straight line. More than once Emmett grabs me around the waist, stopping me from face planting.

"Bella?" Edward approaches me worriedly.

"There's something not quite right about her, hey? Did you give her some loopy pain drugs? She keeps talking about not being in pain." Emmett scratches his head.

"No, she's only had the usual stuff." Edward sits me on the grass because Lauren is still on the stretcher.

I giggle at nothing in particular. Emmett and Edward share a worried look.

"Eddie, I think she's…_drunk_."

Edward places his hand on my forehead. "How is it even possible? Bella where's your water bottle?"

I explain my water bottle is up near my backpack and it is empty. I ask if Emmett will kindly refill it for me. It sounds like a reasonable request. I am suddenly very thirsty. Edward places his cool water bottle in my hands and wraps my fingers around it keeping it there. When that doesn't work he resorts to holding the bottle for me as I drink. Emmett returns with my backpack and water bottle.

"Yeah Eddie, it's vodka all right. Homebrew by the smell of it, like something Mr. Crawley makes."

I look up at Emmett, completely shocked. "Tyler's dad?"

"Yes Bella, Tyler's Dad."

"Emmett don't be harsh with her. She's completely clueless. She wouldn't have done this on purpose." Edward butts in over Emmett.

"Eddie, how can she not know she is drinking vodka instead of water? For fucks sake, there is a big difference."

I start to cry a little. "They told me the school water always tasted funny because we were near the ocean."

"Who told you this, Bella?" Edward's voice is gentle. He is softly tracing small circles on my back.

"Tyler did."

Emmett sighs. "Shit, hey, underage drinking at school and it's only my first day keeping an eye on them. I better round up the seniors and tell Rose."

Edward cocks his head. "What about Bella? Rose will try to expel her!"

"Nah, we'll leave her out of it. She didn't know. Shit, she's probably never even tasted vodka before. If anyone is expelled, it should be Tyler. Those kids were reckless giving her alcohol when she's on pain medication anyway."

Edward interjects. "And antibiotics. She's going to be so sick." He shakes his head sadly. "I probably should try to make her bring it back up."

Emmett takes my water bottle and heads over to where Rose is supervising some younger kids practicing high jump. Looking in the distance makes me dizzy, so I quickly bring my eyes back to the tent. Lauren is eyeing me curiously. I probably look like shit. I feel like shit.

"C'mon Bella. We're going for a little walk." Edward holds a hand out to help me up. I don't feel much like walking. Edward has a drink shaker in his hand. He is shaking it up and down as we walk away from the oval toward the scrub bordering the school. Edward lifts me over the low chain-link, school fence before jumping over himself. I am curious where he is taking me. Soon we are out of eyesight from the rest of the school and well off the beaten track. Edward stops. "So how are you feeling, love?"

"I'm okay. I think." I really am not sure how I feel. It is confusing to think about this.

"You're not going to like me much after this, so you better tell me you love me now. Just so I know."

What could Edward possibly do to make me not love him? "I love you." I smile.

He smiles and kisses me gently. "Okay. Here…" He places the shaker in my hands. "I need you to drink this really quickly. Make sure you swallow it. You might want to hold your nose. It doesn't taste too good."

I nod and pin my nose with my fingers as I lift the concoction to my mouth. I try to drink it all at once, but struggle near the end. It is foul tasting stuff, even with my nose pinched close. Once I swallow it all, I hand the drink shaker back to Edward. So far, so good.

"So what is in that anyw…." Before I finish my word, let alone my sentence, my stomach rips through my chest and I vomit violently on the ground in front of me. Edward obviously anticipated this and stood safely behind me. I gasp heavily, trying desperately to get air back into my lungs before heaving once again. I watch, horrified, as I bring up my lunch. Then my breakfast and some stuff I have no recollection of eating. "I don't remember eating carrots!" I exclaim and heave once again.

"That's the lining of your stomach, Bella." Edward points out trying to be thoughtful. He is right though. I hate him for making me drink that shit. I heave again; sure there is nothing left in my stomach. Now, I am simply dry heaving. It is gross. Edward hands me a clean handkerchief and I dab my mouth. I start sinking to the ground when Edward lifts me up and holds me close to his chest.

"I think I'm done spewing."

"Mm hmm, I think you're right." Edward brushes some stray hairs from my forehead and kisses it gently. "Do you hate me much?"

I sigh. "Only a little. I suppose it is better than a needle."

Edward chuckles and pulls me closer for a cuddle. "Okay, so are you ready to head back now? Hopefully you spewed up enough vodka to keep from being too sick, but I can't give you anything else for the pain for another four hours yet. It might get bad." He ends with a sigh, like it hurts him to see me hurt.

I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. "Can't we stay here until everyone is gone?"

"Sorry, love. I have to tend to the sporting injuries and spider bites today."

**ooOOoo**

I wake up in my own bed and blink a few times. I have no recollection of coming home, or going to bed. It looks very much as if I showered and changed into my pajamas too. Weird. I slowly crept out of bed, my head is throbbing something fierce, and tiptoe to the lounge where Edward, Emmett and Jasper are watching television.

"Hey, Bella-boo! How's things?" Emmett's booming voice crushes my brain like a piece of tin foil.

"Shh Emmett. She's probably hungover." Jasper slaps Emmett's arm.

"No, she's probably in incredible pain by now. I'll get her some morphine." Edward stands and quickly moves to his office, gently passing me.

"Dude. You keep that stuff in your house? Awesome!"

"Keep the volume down, Emmett. Seriously. The poor girl obviously has a headache." Jasper shakes his head and gives me a sympathetic look.

Edward returns from his office looking worried. "Bella, the morphine is…well…would you mind a needle much?"

I shake my head. I am in too much pain to care how he gets it in me. I just need the pain gone now. Edward sighs in relief. He sits me on the sofa between Emmett and himself. He carefully injects me in the thigh and I marvel at how little the needle bothers me.

"Remarkable how Edward's actually a real doctor, isn't it?" Jasper states and Emmett grunts in agreement. Edward just smiles and tidies up before sitting down beside me and pulling me over onto his lap. Edward reclines his side of the sofa and holds me like a baby as I sleep again.

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you to all of my new story followers and a big thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning. I don't always get time to reply to individual reviews, but I still appreciate and smile at each and every one of them.**

**One of the most asked questions I get is "What's a Bribie?" Well, it's a place. Bribie Island is where my parents took me to holiday every Easter as a child until we were too poor. Google Map it. It has changed A LOT from my childhood memories but it was my paradise back then, and it's a paradise in this story. The word Bribie would be an aboriginal word for something, but I have never looked into what it means – sorry – will do that one day.**

**The other question I get is "Is the story almost finished?" and the answer to that is a big fat NO WAY! So, I hope you continue to enjoy it, because there is heaps more to come.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Bengela (LEMON)

I didn't bother with school again this week. Thursday afternoon, I answer a knock at the door just after three. I expect Edward any moment. Although, he would just let himself in, especially since he expects me to be sleeping like I have been. Cautiously, I open the door. It is Ben.

"Hi Bella. I brought over your school work." He holds up a recyclable shopping bag with papers in it. I open the door wider to let him enter.

"Thanks Ben." I smile gratefully at him taking the bag. "Come on in."

"So…Mrs. Cope gave me your address." Ben seems uncomfortable. "You live with Dr. Cullen?"

"Um, yeah. He's my boyfriend."

"Holy shit! Um, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to intrude. I, um, I guess I was expecting you to say something different."

"No. That's how it is." I cross my arms over my chest.

Ben backs up holding his hands up defensively. "I don't mean to offend you, Bella. Like, I don't have a problem with it or anything. It just makes a difference with…well…my…plan?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Do you want to come in and tell me about your plan? I've got coffee."

Ben shakes his head, but follows me to the kitchen anyway. "I've never told anyone about my plan before, but I thought maybe you could help me." His voice is soft, like he has some type of confession to make.

I am intrigued. "Just tell me. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone, I promise." I figure this is what he is worried about most.

Ben blushes. "I'm in love with Angela Webber."

I stop what I am doing mid-action, surprised, and Edward chooses this moment to walk through the door. "Well congratulations, Ben. Does the lucky lady know?" Edward is chuckling as he kisses my cheek and puts his lunchbox into the dishwasher.

I turn around and practically screech, "Edward it's a secret! You can't tell her! Oh god. You can't tell Emmett either!"

Edward pulls me into a hug. "Hush love, I won't tell anyone. Besides it's Alice you need to worry about. Not Emmett. Although he DOES have a pretty big mouth…"

Edward grabs an apple and takes a bite. He chews thoughtfully before looking at Ben. "So, what are you going to do about this little problem?"

Ben stares incredulously at Edward. Edward stops chewing and wipes his hand on his shirt before offering it to Ben. "Hi Ben, I'm Edward. Bella's boyfriend, who happened to walk in on your private life and will just have to stay now."

Ben smiles awkwardly, shaking Edward's hand. "Hi."

"So…your problem?" Edward prompts.

Ben sighs throwing his hands in the air. "I don't know. It's been years almost. I saw Angela and Bella shopping together one day and thought if I can make friends with Bella, then maybe I could meet Angela."

"Whoa! You haven't MET her yet?" I exclaim.

Ben shakes his head slowly. Edward thumps his hands on the counter. "Well then. Bella, I propose we have a BBQ this weekend. You might want to invite your friend, Ben. I'll make sure Angela is here."

I smile at Edward's easy acceptance of Ben into our social fold. "Sure. It sounds super. How do I organize a BBQ?"

"Don't worry about it, love. I'll do the boy stuff and ask Alice to help with the girl stuff. She loves a good party." Edward turns to Ben. "So, what do you say? About 6pm Saturday suit you?" Ben nods enthusiastically before jumping from his chair.

"That's awesome. I'll need to go and organize a few things. Thanks, Bella, Dr. Cullen." He nods politely in Edward's direction before letting himself out the door. Edward chuckles after him before pulling me in for a 'welcome home' kiss.

"So, why was Ben here anyway?"

I groan as I remember, "He brought me some schoolwork."

Edward smiles and kisses me again. "You don't have to do it tonight, love. You have all day tomorrow also. I don't want you back at school at all this week and no sexual bets either!"

I smile and kiss Edward sweetly. "What about bribery?"

Edward raises his eyebrow giving me a concerned look. "Do you really want to go to school tomorrow?"

I grin. "No. I just want to enjoy losing a bet." I trail a finger along his collarbone and loosen his tie. Edward moans suggestively moving closer to me.

"And what else do you want to enjoy, Bella?" Edward's voice is low and sultry.

I smile coyly. "I enjoy it when you use your doctor's voice. It turns me on." Edward presses himself to me until I feel his arousal.

"I'm sensing a spike in your blood pressure, Ms. Swan. Please disrobe for a very thorough examination." I giggle at Edward's mock sincerity, but pull my sundress over my head all the same. Edward's tongue makes its way straight to my bra line and I gasp delightedly at his butterfly kisses.

"This is very unprofessional, Dr. Cullen. I thought you were checking my blood pressure?" Edward moans and lifts me up pinning me against the pantry door so our groins touch.

"Are you questioning my medical degree, Ms. Swan?"

I find Edward's mouth with my own engaging in a few hot minutes of passionate kissing. I let my hands wander to the waistband of his trousers. I almost have his zipper fly undone when we are rudely interrupted.

"Jesus Christ, you two! At it again! Are you two ever _**not**_ fucking?" Emmett stands in the doorway. I blush. Trying to hide my near nakedness with Edward's still, thankfully, fully clothed body.

"We're busy Em. Come back in a few hours." I giggle at Edward's casual dismissal of Emmett.

"Uh, uh, No way, I have orders from Alice to bring you two to Jasper's bar for dinner by six tonight. She's complaining that she's barely seen Bella since the accident. You know how she gets."

Edward lowers me to the floor. I glare at Emmett until he turns around to give me some privacy. I quickly wiggle back into my dress and then slip past Edward and Emmett to the bedroom. "What's up with Bella?" I hear Emmett ask Edward as I rummage in the closet for nicer clothes to wear tonight.

"I need a fucking___COLD_ shower, Emmett. That's what's wrong with me!" I surprise myself with my anger. Edward playing doctor with me is a fantasy I have nursed all week. Well, since hearing him ask about Lauren's spider bite anyway. Edward is by my side in an instant, pulling me into a hug. I further embarrass myself by crying.

"Hush, Bella. It's okay my love. I know it's embarrassing to be sprung, but we weren't actually doing anything. You weren't even naked."

I gulp back a small sob. "No. That's not it." I shake my head sadly. Edward cups my face in his hands and kisses me softly.

"What is it?"

I blush. "I wanted you to finish the examination." Edward's eyes darken with desire.

"Fuck." He takes a few deep breaths, "Me too." I realised my few words have completely aroused him again. "Can we make it up another time?" I hug Edward tighter nodding into his chest. Another time will have to do.

**ooOOOoo**

We enjoyed a wonderful dinner at Jasper's bar. Angela, Alice and Jasper were waiting for us with cocktails. Alice enjoyed her unlimited alcohol intake a little too much. She adamantly refused to discuss her miscarriage, which I respect, for now anyway. Emmett wasted no time telling everyone exactly _how_ he found us this afternoon. As well as the difficulty he had getting us dressed and to the bar. I don't mind my friends knowing I am completely smitten with my boyfriend. I'm not at all embarrassed by Emmett's teasing, much to his disappointment.

"It's so lovely now that there are six of us." Angela sighs as we finish our desserts. "I'm so glad Edward found you."

I smile before making the most of the moment. "What would you think if there were seven of us?

Everyone stops and stares at me. "What do you mean, Bella?" Jasper looks quizzical. "Have you found Emmett a woman?" I giggle at Emmett's excited puppy-dog smile.

"No. She found Angela a man." Edward answers the question and everyone gasps.

"Ooh! I had a dream about Angela finding a man!" Alice squeals clapping her hands. "Who is it Bella?" I blush. I can't tell them. It wouldn't be fair to Ben.

Angela clears her throat. "Thanks Bella, but I already know everyone on the island. And believe me Mr. Right for me is not here." She smiles sadly taking another sip of her cocktail.

"No. No, you haven't met him. He told me so." I am almost too excited to give Ben a fair chance. "You've at least got to meet him. Please?"

"Besides Ang, who needs Mr. Right, when you can have Mr. Right Now?" Emmett interjects and we all laugh.

"Oh okay. I'll let you match me up just this once. But never again, okay?" I nod happily. If everything goes according to plan, there won't be an 'again'.

"So," Edward begins speaking. "Bella and I are hosting a BBQ at our place on Saturday, just the six of us plus one." He smiles and pulls me closer to him.

**ooOOOoo**

Edward and I opt to walk home along the beach, like we did the night we met. We both hesitate when we get to the sand outside his house. It has been such a lovely night that neither of us wants it to end.

"Skinny dip?" Edward suggests. I grin and start undressing. This part of the beach is relatively private. Plus, at this time of night it is almost guaranteed to be vacant. Naked, I dash to the water's edge with Edward in hot pursuit. The cold ocean hits my bare skin. I squeal at the unexpected cold water. Edward comes up behind me pressing his hot naked body to mine.

"Bella," he kisses around my neck as the waves crash around us. We are only in the water knee deep, but the waves bring the ocean to mid-thigh each time they crash. "Bella," his voice is soft. I look up at Edward, desire pooling between my legs. His lips crash to mine. My tongue explores his mouth. He tastes salty, lemony, and just a little like the beer he had earlier. I press deeper into his kisses, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Bella, love. Lie down here, baby." I follow Edward where the waves meet the hard, wet sand. I lie on the sand and marvel at his naked form hovering above me in the moonlight. My excitement rises tenfold when I realise he has a condom in his fingers. Wanting him inside me, I kiss him hungrily. Not caring we are on a public beach. "Is this, what you want, love?"

"Oh yes," I whisper without hesitation. The water ebbs and flows gently around my body as Edward slowly rolled the condom onto his cock. I watch entranced. It isn't often he lets me watch this part. I feel compelled to reach out and just _touch_ him. My fingers trace the rubber condom on his cock down to where they meet his skin. I run my fingers along his groin and fondle his balls.

He moves himself over me. With his arms, he holds his body over mine. I shiver delightedly as he plunges inside me, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Edward follows the wave's motion, pushing in when the water envelopes us. Pulling out as it ebbs back to sea. The pace is slow and torturous. My orgasm builds, slowly. I see my desire reflected in his eyes as he watches me ever so carefully. As I teeter on the edge of sanity, he changes the angle, throwing me roughly over the edge. I powerfully explode underneath him. My own juices add to the Pacific Ocean.

"Oh. My. God." The rest of my mutterings are incoherent. Edward smiles his crooked grin, pumps a little faster, and reaches his own climax.

I love his orgasm face. Instead of throwing his head back, he often throws it forward, toward me. His eyes close involuntarily. His lips part and he often murmurs my name repeatedly. I love it. Edward collapses gently on top of me. He rolls to my side before it becomes uncomfortable for me to support his weight. He pulls me into a gentle hug. I laugh as he throws our spent condom into the ocean.

"Edward! Some poor turtle might think that's food and choke!"

I begin to giggle, pleased Edward is laughing jovially next to me. "Oh, I didn't even think of that!" His laughter rocks me against his chest. I turn to kiss him. I have a good view of his beautiful body in the moonlight and prop myself up on one elbow to further enjoy it.

"You are beautiful, Bella." I smile at his praise. "I think I might have to take you home and ravish you again." I giggle this time. Edward jumps up. He lifts me and carries me bridal style toward the house, leaving our clothes on the sand.

**Authors Note:**

**Would anyone be interested in a separate document that just had all of the lemons from this story? I mean, I know I like to go and reread 'the good bits' and they are kind of hard to find in and around the plot… let me know your thoughts.**

**A big thank you to CovenMama for answering the question we were all wondering – Bribie is an indigenous word derived from Koala (as in the ferocious and furry marsupial). And here's a fun fact that you probably never needed to know – I actually had an experience like the one you just read ON the Bribie Island beach (wonder why it's my favourite place?) – it's worth a try if you think you won't get caught. Now, back to being all sweet and innocent…**


	30. Chapter 30

_My Little Aussie Dictionary:_

_Hey: If you make a statement, then add 'hey' to the end of the statement, you have turned it into a question. You are not questioning the statement, you are more questioning the circumstances around the statement. And not a rhetorical question, it is obvious that you expect an answer. It is also implied that the person asking does not approve of the statement. _

_For example, being met at the door by your sister after you've truanted and she says "So you wagged school today, hey?" It means she knows the statement is true and she's giving you a chance to explain why before she goes and dobs to your parents. It's possibly not so much an 'Australian' slang thing but more of a 'bogan teenage' slang thing._

Chapter 30 – Jake

After Edward left for school, I took my school books to the back deck with a large glass of orange juice. I flip through the pages a few times and realize the work Ben brought over isn't so hard. I figure, if I knuckle down, I will have it done in an hour or so.

I finish all of the school work and almost finish my set English reading when there is a knock at the front door. I wonder who on earth it could be at ten in the morning.

"Jake?"

"Hey Bella."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Are you going to invite me in?" I stand aside and let Jake pass through to the hallway.

"So…" Jake looks around curiously. "Dr. Cullen, hey?"

I sigh putting my hands on my hips defensively. "What about it, Jake?"

"I saw you two last night. In the ocean. Didn't look like he was tutoring you or anything. In fact, it looked a bit like he was taking advantage of you."

I narrow my eyes coolly. "Jake, if that's all you have to say then you can turn around right now and leave."

"So it was consensual then?"

"Jake! Leave! Now!"

Jake holds his hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm not trying to offend you or anything. I just wanted to check you weren't being taken advantage of."

"I'm FINE Jacob Black. Thank you for asking. You can leave now."

"Bella! Come on." Jake sighs. "I took today off to cheer you up. Now do you want to have a bit of fun?"

I am cautious. "What type of fun?"

Jake gives an exasperated sigh. "Awesome fun. Is that good enough for you? Come on."

"Okay, I'll just write Edward a note."

I ignore Jake's mutterings about Edward being my keeper. "Am I dressed right? I mean, where are we going?"

Jake considers my question, as he looks me up and down. "Actually, do you have an old pair of jeans and long sleeved top? It'd probably be best." I nod and head to the bedroom, closing the door securely behind me.

"And sandshoes!" Jake yells out behind me.

Minutes later I emerge, loosely braiding my hair and grabbing one of Edwards's old university caps to put over it. Jake grins, "Ready for some fun?"

I smile back. "Sure am."

"Okay, well here." Jake passes me a motorcycle helmet and I stare at him wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and you should probably take the cap off. Something about helmets working better without caps underneath." I comply quickly. My heart rate is already up. I've never been on a motorcycle before. I tuck my mobile phone securely into my jeans pocket and follow Jake to the driveway.

"This," he indicates toward a small motorcycle, "is my dirt bike. We're going dirt bike riding. C'mon. Jump up."

I hold on to Jake tightly as we speed through town and toward the part of the island considered a cross between Aboriginal territory and a National Park land. We pass a few run-down houses before turning and following a small trail to a quaint cabin with a garage much larger than the house appears to be.

"This is my place. I have a spare bike for you. C'mon, I'll show you how to ride it."

I spend the next hour or so learning how to stop, start, and steer. It isn't as easy as it looks. When Jake is comfortable that I've learned enough, I follow him down a trail through the scrub. I smile when we emerge at a dirt clearing, which is obviously a man-made dirt bike track.

"You ready for the big stuff, Bella?" I watch as Jake speeds easily over the little hills and speed bumps on the track. It looks like so much fun. I start my bike and putter around to the start of the track, the part with the smallest hills.

"Go easy hey, Bells? It's harder than it looks." Jake calls out after me. I nod to show I heard him before approaching the first hill.

I squeal excitedly as my front tire leaves the ground briefly. That was so much fun! I have to do it again! I approach the next hill just a little faster, pleased it is a little bigger. I couldn't decide which is more exhilarating, the feeling of the bike leaving the ground or the soft thud as it hits the earth again. This is addictive! I watch Jake take the bigger hills. His body almost leaves his bike a few times. I gasp appreciatively at the show. This is awesome. I speed up my bike and follow him.

I take the first three hills easily; the fourth wasn't quite as easy though. I turn the steering a little too much and the bike quickly slides out from under me. I hit the ground hard, thankful for my helmet. I gingerly sit up.

"Holy fuck, Bella! What were you thinking! You have to ride for years before you try these hills!"

I giggle. "It was fun though."

Jake shakes his head. "I should take you home now. It's almost three."

"What? Already?" I am shocked. Hours flew past without being noticed. I haven't even had lunch.

Jake helps me up. "Leave the bike here. We'll take mine back to town."

I am a little sore from the fall, but, recently, sore is just a part of my life. I actually struggle to remember days when I wasn't in any pain whatsoever. No doubt about it, I am a magnet for trouble. That's what Dad always said anyway. I sigh heavily. I hope Edward won't notice any new bruises. He would be upset if he knew I fell from a bike too.

When we get home, Edward's ute is already in the driveway, as well as a nice black sedan I don't recognise. Jake drops me at the end of the driveway, leaving me to walk to the house on my own. I enter the house as quietly as possible and duck my head around the corner of the lounge room. Edward is having a heated discussion with two men in suits. How odd? I cough letting them know I am here and everyone looks up at me.

"Bella!" Edward jumps up and runs over to me. He pulls me toward the hallway, away from the guests, and into his arms. "I've been so worried about you, love. You're a mess. What happened?"

"Oh, um. I've just been out…exploring and stuff."

Edward lifts my chin with his hand staring hard into my eyes. I freak out thinking he is trying to tell if I am lying or not. "Bella did you hit your head on anything?" He looks genuinely concerned. What? Was he psychic or something?

"Why?"

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're suffering from a concussion right now. I know you would tell me if you were doing something dangerous though." He scratches his chin. "I must just be paranoid." Edward tries grinning, but it comes off looking wary. "Do you want to clean up and meet our guests?"

I nod and head to the bathroom. I feel so guilty for lying to Edward about hitting my head. I feel even worse when I shampoo my hair and notice a lump forming. My whole body aches. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I need to get dressed and meet the guests.

I choose simple, tailored, cotton shorts and light blouse combo, courtesy of Alice and the wardrobe makeover she is doing for me. Back in the lounge, I sit next to Edward on the sofa. He holds my hand delicately. Even my hand hurts! Oh. I haven't taken my lunchtime pain medication. No wonder I am so sore!

"So as you can see, I'm quite happy with what I'm doing." Edward finishes his sentence.

"Hm. It would seem we were misled. Ms. Hale seemed so sure you would jump at this promotion. She already hired your replacement. In fact, we were led to believe you are in a relationship with Ms. Hale."

My ears pricked. "Promotion?" I ask, even though my head screams '_relationship with Ms. Hale_.'

One of the suits spoke to me. "Yes. We offered Mr. Cullen a full-time teaching position at the high school. However, he seems reluctant to accept it."

The other suit butts in. "In fact, he has outright refused the position."

Edward frowns angrily. "I told you. Bella is a student at the high school. It would be a conflict of interest for me to teach there, to teach her. I'm glad you considered me for the position, but I'm afraid I'm just not suitable."

"And this is Bella?" Suit number one looks my way.

"Yes sir." I hold my hand out and shake his.

Edward sits straighter. "Teacher-student relationships are fraught with legalities. Bella graduates this year. Next year I may consider your offer, but this year I am happy where I am."

"You don't seem to understand, Mr. Cullen. We are desperate for qualified teaching staff, especially staff that will relocate to this island."

Edward stares at Suit Number One as he speaks. "I will not jeopardize my relationship for a job. My answer is final."

Suit Number Two scratches his chin. "Perhaps. Perhaps we could make an exception? I mean obviously you haven't cultivated an inappropriate relationship in a school environment. And Ms. Swan here seems highly unlikely to sue our department. Perhaps we could come to an arrangement."

Edward nods thoughtfully. "Perhaps."

"Well, Mr. Cullen. We'll write this exception into your contract. Please sign here?" Edward carefully reads the amended contract. He signs. Then stands and shakes Suit One's and Suit Two's hand respectively. I remain on the couch as he walks them to the door.

"What was that about?" I ask as Edward returns. He flops onto the couch beside me and loosens his tie, sighing heavily.

"I think it's some sort of sick joke Rose is trying to play. She recommended me for the high school teaching position they are unable to fill. It is easier for them to find a trainee teacher to replace me, than to find a qualified teacher for what they need. A year ago I would have jumped at the chance, but now I have you. And you… don't look so well. Bella?" I try to smile, but feel very sleepy. I have trouble keeping my eyes open. "Bella!"

"Mm?"

"Stay awake, love. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sleepy. I did bump my head today. I didn't want to tell you in case you got angry, but I did hit it hard and it hurts. And there's a lump."

"Oh love. You should have told me." Edward kisses my forehead gently, carries me into the bedroom, and lies me on the bed.

"Did you take your lunch time tablets?"

I sigh. "No. I forgot to have lunch."

"So, you haven't eaten either?"

"No." My voice is barely a whisper. I can't believe how irresponsible I've been. I know Edward is thinking it, yet he is being so _nice_ to me. Part of me wishes he were mad at me so I could feel justified in crying. "I'm sorry." I look up at him tearfully.

"Shh. It's okay, love. We'll just rest here for a bit. Then I'll fix you something to eat, okay? How did you hit your head?"

"I fell off a motorbike."

I feel Edwards's whole body stiffen beside me. "I thought you were with Alice." Uh oh. Obviously there has been some misunderstanding. "Your note said you were with a friend having fun."

I cringed. "I was with Jacob Black. We were dirt bike riding."

"Bella!" Edward sounds appalled. "Dirt bikes are dangerous. Besides, it's a sport. You were out in the heat playing sports today when you were supposed to be home resting. Did you even drink any water?"

I shake my head. It didn't occur to me to drink water. I was far too exhilarated by the riding to be thirsty. Edward pulls me close to him on the bed and groans in frustration. "Oh my god, Bella. Looking after you is a full-time job."

I press myself into his chest, but a small sob escapes my chest anyway. He thinks looking after me is a chore?

"Hey…Bella, love. I would want this job any day. It's all I want to do for the rest of my life. To be with you, looking after you." I smile and Edward kisses me softly. I am extremely pleased he doesn't seem very mad about the dirt bike riding. I really want to do that again one day.

**A/N: My beta tells me to warn you all that the next chapter might be late. But don't worry, I have my cattle prod ready and I believe she'll be on time after a few prods *zap zap***


	31. Chapter 31

**My little Aussie Dictionary:**

**Uni: An abbreviation for university. Extremely common, we don't usually say 'university'.**

**College: A private high school (eg. I went to St. Ursula's College for junior high school) and/or technical college (the place where you learn trade skills but don't get a degree, such as a mechanic or hairdresser)**

Chapter 31 – BBQ (LEMON)

The morning after dirt bike riding, I wake up with my period. Great, just great. I know every woman has the same drama, but lately I'm sure mine are getting worse. Plus, it's just damn inconvenient when you have a boyfriend.

So far, I've managed to keep my period dramas out of sight and out of mind when it came to Edward. Of course, he noticed me adding tampons to the shopping basket once a month, but was too polite to comment. We even had sex during my "off" week, which was surprisingly enjoyable. Today's period though is definitely the worst.

"Eww," I couldn't help groaning to myself. Clots, brilliant. I will have to talk to Mum. I have enough issues dealing with blood without dealing with clots. I sigh and clean up my underwear before jumping in the shower. I want a good, long, hot shower to help ease the bloating. Well before I usually rise on a Saturday, the cramps woke me up around five in the morning. Damn, the whole `being a woman' stuff.

I squeal in shock when Edward joins me in the shower. He chuckles and kisses my neck. "Good morning, beautiful. You're up early." I simply smile and return his morning affections, sighing when I notice his obvious arousal. I am appalled at myself for being turned on by the mere sight of his cock. For some reason I assume I should be more chaste during period week. I imagine his cock covered in the mess I just cleaned and gag.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward pulls me close tilting my chin back to look deep into my eyes.

"Nothing. Just an overactive imagination," I mumble.

"Oh love," he kisses me softly. "It's that time of month again, isn't it?"

I groan, "Is it that obvious?"

"No. But I can count." Edward is mildly defensive and I had to laugh. I guess three months with someone is enough to somewhat work it out. He brushes my wet hair out of my face. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I smile pointing to his cock. "Well, could you turn that off?" I grin, as Edward looks worried. Then he notices my grin, smiles, and shrugs.

"Sorry?" He cuddles me again. "We could both try ignoring it?"

I giggle, "I really want it – I just don't want it _there_. You know, with the…mess." I blush. Sometimes it is embarrassing dating a doctor. Why can't I just say the words?

Edward brushes his lips over my forehead. "It's okay, love. I'm not a sex maniac you know." He jokes.

I hesitate, "We could try anal sex?" I wasn't sure what Edward's reaction would be, having never discussed this. I have absolutely never tried it, but I've read enough from Alice's magazines this past week to have a fair idea what to expect.

"Oh fuck," Edward draws in a sharp breath. "Scratch that. I'm a certified sex maniac." Edward kisses me the way he _knows _will always turns me on. I pull away.

"Out of the shower though…" At least I have the foresight to put some conditions on my offer. Edward nods like a chastised schoolboy. "…and if it hurts –"

"– I'll stop straight away!" Edward promises solemnly or as solemnly as possible considering his cock is definitely ruling his head at the moment. I smile and shake my head as he jumps eagerly out of the shower.

"Give me ten minutes!" I yell out after him.

He ducks his head around the shower curtain. "You can have two." I smile finishing my shower quickly and towel-dry my hair thoroughly. I use a tampon and take two Advil for the period cramping. I take a deep breath staring at my reflection in the mirror. Am I ready for this new experience? The thought still turns me on. However, will the reality be different? I decide I have nothing to lose and open the bathroom door.

Edward meets me with his panty dropping kisses. I am completely naked and thrilled he is too. We kiss our way down the hall into the bedroom. Edward gently pushes me onto the bed and begins exploring my body with his tongue. I am a little nervous and his kisses are calming me. I notice he pulled the curtains closed, creating a nice cozy atmosphere in the room. I try focusing on my breathing. Edward stops kissing me pulling me into a hug.

"You seem distracted, love. We can stop whenever you want." He nuzzles my neck and I smile.

"No, it's okay. I'm just nervous."

Edward looks up, "Me too. I've never done this before."

I gape for a moment, "Seriously? Never? I mean…Rose?"

Edward blushes shaking his head. "No never." I suddenly feel more special and kiss Edward's blush away. I still find it cute that I can make him blush. Soon his tongue is roving my body again. I readily assume a doggy-style position when his tongue is low enough, having read it will be easier this way.

I wasn't expecting Edward to keep kissing me, but he did. He worked his tongue from the top of my slit slowly and deliberately to my arse. I gasp when his tongue gently probed my arse. I am soaking wet and Edward's hand on my clit is certainly aggravating the condition.

He pulls a tube of lubricant from his condom drawer. I couldn't recall us ever using it before, but am sure glad he thought of it now. I close my eyes, keeping my focus and let the warm feeling of Edward's fingers on my clit rush through me. Being incredibly turned on, I barely notice when his other hand moves to my arse and readily accept his finger. It doesn't hurt at all; slipping in as if wasn't anything. I stop worrying so much letting myself relax.

"Is that good, love?" Edward's voice is deep and husky.

"Mmmhmm." I moan as he works another finger in to join the first. "Yeah, it's good."

"F..u..c..k.." Edward moans as he moves what is now three fingers inside me.

"What's wrong?" I check.

"Nothing. I'm just going to be very annoyed with myself if I'm too excited to finish this." I can hear the frustration mixed with excitement in his voice. I had no idea he wanted this so much! Edward pulls his fingers away from my clit and fumbles with the condom.

"Keep touching me!" I order, perhaps a little roughly. Edward kisses my fleshy bottom returning his fingers to me. I gasp moments later when I felt him line up with my arse.

"Are you still okay?" he asks with worry.

"Yes." I gasp as his fingers continue pleasuring me. He presses his tip in ever so gently, and stops. I gauge the situation letting my body adjust accordingly. It doesn't feel bad. It just feels like I need to use the toilet – urgently. I moan encouragingly when I am ready for him to continue. Edward very slowly pushes a little deeper. I don't feel any pain at all, in fact with his fingers still working my clit I am dangerously close to orgasm.

"Mmm baby, that's good. Don't stop now." I encourage.

"Fuck me flat, Bella. I..uh..oh Jesus." I ignore Edward's incoherent mumblings. "Don't move baby. Please Bella. Stay still."

I froze in position. "What's wrong?"

"I'm close." I could hear Edward trying to steady himself. His fingers still pleasing me, soon he began moving again. I came dangerously close to orgasm when he pushed entirely into me once again. I don't think I'll last another thrust. Edward pushes slowly and completely into me again. I involuntarily buck toward him.

"Holy fucking shit!" Edward grunts and explodes mightily inside me. My cum covers his hand as I shake, recovering from my own mind blowing orgasm.

We fall onto the bed together. I involuntarily pass wind as Edward throws the condom into the trash. I blush. I have never passed wind in front of Edward. I am relieved when Edward pulls me into a crushing hug, urgently kissing my head and face. He either didn't notice, or didn't care. I rub small circles into his collarbone until he calms down to soft kisses. "Did you enjoy that, baby?" I ask.

"Absolutely," he kisses my hands as he holds them. Our bodies are still entwined from the remains of our hug.

"What was your favorite part?" I'm not sure why I want to know. I just don't want the moment to end yet.

He kisses my neck, "When your body relaxed. I was going to stop because you were so tense…and then…"

I smile recalling the exact moment I let myself relax. "So you would want to do it again then?" I ask, somewhat teasingly.

"You're a saucy minx, you know that? Fucking dangerous for this man to be around." I smiled at Edward's praise of my bedroom prowess and for some strange, self-satisfying reason, I now felt superior to Ms. Rosalie Hale. Well, in the bedroom anyway.

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

"That was an awesome first BBQ Bella!" Alice beams at me. I am quite proud of how well everything worked out. Angela and Ben are talking quietly on our back patio stairs. Turns out they have a lot in common. I settled cozily on Edward's lap after Alice and I returned from doing the dishes. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are sharing a case of beer, laughing and joking with each other. I hope Ben will soon be part of their clique. Alice settled herself in our hammock and I smile a little worriedly at her. She looks so tired when she thinks no one is watching.

"Anyone home?" A booming voice rang from the front door. I recognize it as Carlisle, Edward's father.

"We're out the back!" Edward shouts back and I am surprised how similar their voices are.

Esme came rushing through the back door excitedly, stopping when her plan to hug her son is foiled by me sitting in his lap. She looks awkward for a moment before pulling a bottle of expensive champagne from her oversized handbag.

"We're here to celebrate! Rosie told us the good news!" Carlisle and Rose came into view and I raise my eyebrow suspiciously. Good news? As always, Emmett broke the tension.

"Bella! You didn't tell us you were pregnant!" Emmett gasps in mock horror. I giggle, which sets everyone else in our group laughing. Angela and Ben sidle up to the table resuming their dinner seats beside each other.

"What was that?" Angela asks. "Bella's pregnant?"

Rose huffs and everyone stifles a laugh. "We're here to celebrate Edward's _promotion_." She draws out the word `promotion' as though it is something we wouldn't understand.

"Oi Eddie, you didn't tell us you accepted. I thought you turned it down `cause of Bella?" I am surprised again at how much Emmett knows.

Rose smiles smugly giving me a knowing look. "I received his signed contract last night. It's official. In fact, I'm surprised Bella is still here…"

Edward took another swig of his beer. "Yeah they came around to the house to meet Bella Friday afternoon. Turns out they are pretty desperate so they offered to overlook Bella's student status, it's in the new contract. They couldn't wait until her graduation for me to start because _someone_ already hired my replacement in the Special Education department."

"Wow Bella, awkward much?" Jasper stares at us in wonder.

"Yeah, I can't see Bella taking instruction from Edward. It'd just be too funny to see her putting him in line during class. Hey, I might actually get to see that!" Emmett mused mostly to himself.

Rose slams her hands on the table. Her face is a picture of pure fury. "She _**will**_ respect his authority in the classroom. I will personally see to it." She hissed the words through her teeth as anger seeped from every pore in her body.

"Oh pull your head in, Rose. Bella's a smart girl. Obviously they saw it too and that's why they changed the contract. Now are we going to crack that champagne? Edward's a _real_ teacher now!" Alice put Rose in her place better than anyone I have seen so far. Rose seems suitably subdued. I need lessons from Alice.

Edward shifts under my weight and whispers softly. "Let's grab the champagne glasses, love. I'll need your help, I can't carry them all." I stand and follow Edward into the house, leaving the others to gossip in our absence. The glassware is in the spare room still packed away. I help Edward pull out enough glasses. While I rinse them, he grabs another bottle from the fridge.

"Guess they didn't think we'd have company." He smiles as he began gathering as many glasses as he could hold in his free hand.

"Well they could have phoned." I am a little annoyed, which is reflected by my tone of voice.

"Hush love. They mean well. Mum and Dad weren't exactly thrilled when I gave up medicine to become a teacher. This is a huge improvement." I have a new appreciation for how far Edward has come to reach this promotion and find I am proud of him too.

"Hey." I call him back into the kitchen before he walked too far. "Here's your congratulatory kiss." He smiles leaning in for a kiss that is more tender and well, grown up then we usually went for.

"Jesus Christ, you two! Give it a break! I swear, it's going to be dangerous with you two being together all day." Emmett teases again, loud enough for everyone to hear. He helps us carry the glasses to the patio where everyone is now seated comfortably. Rose sat between Esme and Angela, which is probably the safest place for her.

Carlisle and Jasper did the honor of popping the corks and pouring the drinks while Emmett continued poking fun at Edward and me. "I've walked in on them going for it at least once a week. Seriously, they are like little, furry, bunny rabbits."

Jasper laughs, "Okay, so let's place bets. How long can Edward and Bella keep from going at it during school?"

Emmett smirks, "I give them one week."

I laugh. Angela at least said we'll make it to September. Ben is laughing too hard to place a bet and Alice, after careful deliberation, predicts sometime in May. Rose looks furious. "That's highly unprofessional!"

"Oh chill out, we're just teasing them. Here, have a drink." Jasper settles her this time by handing her a glass of champagne.

"What about you, Dad? Placing a bet?" I blush as I realise Edward's parents have just been given a rather intimate glimpse into our sex life.

Carlisle looks highly amused. He clears his throat, "Well, I remember back while doing my internship in Sydney, your mother was working as a nurse and…" Esme squeals, quickly covering his mouth.

"No! You can't tell them that!" We all laugh having a fair idea where the story would have led.

"Alright everyone!" Jasper calls us to attention holding his glass up in a toast. "To Edward; our fully qualified and finally employed, high school teacher." Everyone raised their glasses and murmured their agreement before taking a sip of champagne.

"So do you have lessons to plan?" Angela enquired.

"Mmhmm, Bella and I are going in Sunday to set up my classroom. I figure I'll lump her with all of the physical work while I relax at my new desk and write a few lesson plans." Edward teases, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Oh we know you, Edward. You've had lesson plans written out for every possible occasion since your uni days." Jasper smiles knowingly at Edward. Edward blushes. I smile and touch his cheek. I will never tire of seeing him blush. It is very endearing.

"Well I EXPECT you are going to be keeping your relationship secret." Rose is still obviously upset as she addresses Edward, completely ignoring me.

"Aw come on, Rose. That's a bit hard. It's already been months. Ben knows. Jake knows." I nod in agreement. I don't think Jake will be forgetting that little detail anytime soon.

Rose shook her head vehemently. "I don't care. It's not to be public knowledge. It's humiliating."

Now I am mad. "No, what's humiliating is you telling everyone you're in a relationship with my boyfriend."

There was silence around the table. "I think you should leave, Bella." Rose spoke coolly in her most authoritative, principal voice.

Being too wound up to care, I say, "It's my house. You leave if you have a problem."

Rose looks as if she's been slapped. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"

"I said I think _you_ should leave. You've worn out your welcome."

Everyone was silent, watching our heated exchange. "You little slut! Do you think you can waltz in here, suck Edward's cock, and his house becomes yours? He'll tire of you soon enough. We're ALL waiting for him to come to his senses and marry me. It's only a matter of time."

"Rose. Leave. Now." Edward's voice is strong and clear behind me.

"Wh..what?" Rose stammers.

"Leave our house, now. You heard Bella. You've worn out your welcome."

"Oh come on, Eddie. You're not seriously going to listen to her. She's a child."

"Not in this house she's not. If Bella asks you to leave, you leave. If you call my girlfriend a slut, you leave. Also, please stop telling people you and I are in any sort of relationship. That ended years ago and you know it. It's long dead and buried."

Rose looks around the table, taking in everyone's faces. Esme and Carlisle look embarrassed for her. Emmett, Jasper, Angela, and Alice look furious. Ben just looks entertained, like he is watching a great new movie. Rose clears her throat, but Emmett beat her to it.

"Do you need an escort to your car, Ms. Hale?" Emmett looks threatening. I doubt anyone messed with him when he pulls that act.

"W..we…all came together." Rose indicates Carlisle and Esme.

Esme stands up smoothing her skirt. "That's okay. We were just leaving anyway. Congratulations again Edward. We're so proud of you." She leans in giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mum."

Carlisle shakes his hand. "Congratulations son." Esme was already trying to shuffle Rose to the front door before she could say anything further. We wait in silence until we hear their car leave the drive.

"Well, that's going to make Monday interesting." Edward ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"I can't believe her!" Alice snorts. "Calling Bella a name like that."

Emmett nods in agreement. "Yeah and saying that she sucks his cock to get his house. I mean we all know where she lets him put that cock…"

I threw a bunched up tea towel at Emmett. "EMMETT!" I howl as he shakes with laughter. "If you MUST know the intimate details of my sex life, can you at least try to keep them to yourself?"

Emmett laughs running from me as I chase him. "No way! I have no sex life at all. I have to live vivaciously through yours." He grins and throws me over his shoulder. I kick my legs and try beating his back, to no avail.

Edward is laughing too much to assist me and Jasper looks thoughtful. "So…_where_ did Bella let him put…" Emmett slaps my arse and everyone laughs. Edward finally rescues me from Emmett's grasp and pulls me into a hug.

I pull away turning to Ben. "I am SOOO sorry. They are like this all the time. I just can't control them." Ben is chuckling and I notice he is holding Angela's hand under the table.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. What's said at the BBQ, stays at the BBQ."

Edward nods. "Mmm, that would be a good idea. Especially the part about Rose blowing her fuse, that wouldn't be good school yard gossip." Both Ben and I understand the undertone of teacher authority in his voice. We nod.

Alice pulls me into a sisterly embrace. "So Bella, tell me _all_ about it! Did you enjoy it?" I roll my eyes letting her lead me to the hammock for a well, deserved girly gossip with Alice.

_Authors Note:_

_I am very behind on review replies, so here's a few here:_

_Q: Cbzoo asks if they would allow teachers and students to live together in Australia._

_A: I don't see why not; I mean they let convicted pedophiles live with their children and their partners children and I find that more disturbing._

_Q: GorGirl asks if you're supposed to stay awake with a concussion._

_A: My friend is a first aid trainer and he said that no, it is not necessary. As long as the patient is breathing, it is fine if they want to sleep. There is no benefit in staying awake._

_Q: lgk asks how Bella could have not realised she was drinking vodka instead of water._

_A: Well, I've done it before. Either it's possible, or we're both really really dumb._


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's Note: Since this is a very small school with only enough senior students to make two classes of twenty-five, there is a full-time teacher per class group. Mr. Cope is the other senior teacher. Before Edward took the position, there was only one senior class of fifty and while the position had been advertised extensively, Rose (as the principal) was unable to fill it. Edward is slightly under-experienced to fill the role, but there weren't any applications for the position from outside the island. _

_I also need to explain that there is a shortage of doctors and nurses in Australia, particularly in rural Australia. When I finished high-school, the government would have paid for me to do my medical degree (fast-tracked it would only take 3yrs) and then I would have had to accept a rural post for a few years in return. My beta tells me that in the US it's around 7yrs to become a qualified doctor, 4 at university and three in an internship. It is completely plausible that in Australia, Edward could hold two full degrees at his age._

**Chapter 32 – Blood test**

Preparing Edward's classroom was more fun than I imagined. I am actually pleased to have Edward as a teacher. He is so enthusiastic. I know it will be a good year. He will be teaching every second senior subject. Since only two classes run at a time, he will be my full-time teacher. I am thrilled. Edward, on the other hand, is nervous.

We transformed the dreary, old, and never used spare classroom into a perfect wonderland. Edward created a quiet reading area and a little sick bay, decorated with earthy colors and live potted plants. He arranged the desks in rows, tilting them to face his desk and the black board. It made a quaint little, semi-circle of desks where no one will be left out. I remember how much I liked the Special Ed classroom and Jake complaining that the Special Ed kids got to have all the fun. Perhaps we will have all the fun now.

I sat at a desk admiring the finished classroom. I love Edward's brainteaser posters. The more you look at them, the more you see. I turned to face the front of the classroom where Edward is sitting at his desk, running his hand through his already messed up hair, and focused on something in front of him.

"What's up?" I ask, grinning when it appears I have startled Edward.

"Oh. Um, nothing." He sighs. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't worry about it." I stand up and walk around to his side of the desk. He pushes his chair out and pulls me down onto his lap. "We're all good kids. We'll help you."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thanks, love. I'll need a bit of help I'm afraid. I haven't studied Business Studies since my second year at uni. I'm going to have to study the textbook again."

I smile this time and place my finger over his lips, silencing him. "We'll study together then. It will be _fine_. You're a great teacher."

Edward kisses my finger and I move it away to kiss his lips. "Mm, there won't be any of that during the week." Edward teases and I pout.

"Only at school right?"

"Of course only at school!" Edward laughs loudly. "You just try and keep me away once we're home."

I smile and hug him tight. "Are you almost done?"

Edward stands and walks slowly around the transformed classroom. "Mmhm, I think it looks okay. What do you think?" He looks truly worried.

"I think it looks fabulous! Everyone is going to love it." Edward smiles at my praise, begins closing windows, and fluffing cushions, just as he would when closing up his old classroom.

I glance over his desk again and a framed photo catches my eye. It is me, us. I move closer for a better look. The photo was taken by Alice at the New Year's Eve ball while Edward and I were on the stairs.

"Edward, when did you get this?"

"Hmm? Oh the photo? That was your gift to me for Valentine's Day."

I smile. Alice really did come through for me this year. However, I am a little concerned. "Do you think it's appropriate to be on your desk?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrug and follow Edward as he turns to lock the classroom.

**oooOOOooo**

"Oh. My. God." Lauren squeals excitedly in the playground. "Dr. Cullen is our _teacher_." I couldn't help but smile. It is morning break and Edward's morning had gone very well. The entire class loved the classroom and embraced him warmly as their new teacher. Jess is our class captain and stood earlier to formally welcome him. I'm sure Ms. Hale prompted her, but still, it was very sweet and Edward appreciated it.

My period is giving me dramas today. I snuck away from our group to discretely use the bathroom. I wish the pain would ease up. It is uncomfortable sitting upright in class when I just want to be over a toilet. I am one of the first back to the classroom when the bell rings and I give Edward an encouraging smile. He smiles proudly.

Ten minutes into class I feel a horrible cramp. I raise my hand and wait for Edward to call on me. "May I please get a bathroom pass?" Edward nods and rather helplessly flips through his desk looking for the blank passes. Jess had to get up and help him. I don't think I can wait. I am sure the force behind this cramp will send an explosive burst of blood over the classroom any second, completely overwhelming the poor tampon. I gag thinking of so much blood. My imagination is way too overactive. Thankfully, Edward gets the bathroom pass sorted and I hurry out of the classroom.

The cool concrete toilet building calms me somewhat. I take a deep breath and splash my face with cool water before taking a cubicle. I gently ease the tampon out and dispose of it as clot after clot falls into the toilet bowl below me. I gag again. I wait until the worst of it is over and use plenty of toilet paper to clean myself up. As I turn to flush, I notice the volume of blood and vomit violently. I have never been good with blood. I vomit again before flushing once more. I desperately try pulling myself together before going back to class. It has already been ten minutes, longer than the average person needs for a standard toilet break. I rinse my face again, which was covered in beads of cold sweat.

Back in the classroom I sit quietly at my desk, not hearing anything going on around me. After a while, I look up to see Edward hovering over my desk. I glance around the classroom, surprised it is empty.

"It's lunch time Bella." He looks worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I think I zoned out there." Edward sighs running his hand through his hair.

"Okay. Well you should go and eat something. You look a little pale." I nod and move to the classroom door, though, first I'll be going to the bathroom again.

As I vomit violently again, I hear a knock at the cubicle door. I groan in annoyance. "It's taken." I shout. There is no food left in my stomach to vomit and yet it continues. As if my body's natural reaction to stress is to force food out of my stomach. Someone knocks again. I sigh. "I won't be long." I clean myself as best as I am able and exit, finding Lauren and Jess waiting for me.

"Bella," Jess' voice is kind. "My big sister had bulimia once. We can help you. You don't have to do that."

I shake my head vehemently. "No. I just have a stomach bug or something."

Jess and Lauren share a knowing look. "Anyway," Jess continues, "lunch time is almost over. We've got to get back to class." I sigh and walk a bit ahead of them back to the classroom.

Edward engages the class in a type of game, which is unfamiliar to me. It is supposed to be a _get-to-know-you_ game, but I have trouble focusing. If it is your turn you have to stand up and answer a question using only words starting with the first letter of the last player's name. My head feels incredibly heavy. I wonder what my punishment will be if I fall asleep in class?

"Bella, Bella it's your turn." Ben smiles at me encouragingly. I look over at Edward. He is also smiling encouragingly. I take a deep breath and stand just before everything goes black.

I regain consciousness quickly, almost as soon as I hit the floor. Edward is leaning over me as I struggle to sit up. "Lie down Bella." He orders. I continue to struggle. "Lie down and stay still. I'm trying to check your blood pressure." Oh. Well in that case, I obey.

"Hm. Maybe you should lie in the sick bay for a little while?" I nod and accept his assistance while moving me to the sick bay. I don't like playing stupid get-to-know-you games anyway. Every ten minutes the rest of the afternoon, Edward checks on me. I lay exhausted and limp, not caring to sleep. Stupid, bloody period.

When the final bell rings I breathe a sigh of relief. I hear Edward close up his classroom. He looks in on me again with a worried smile. The classroom door opens and I hear the familiar click-clack of Ms. Hale's high-heeled shoes.

"How was your first day Eddie?" She enquires politely.

"It was really good. It was a lot smoother than I expected actually. How can I help you? I was just about to head home."

"Oh. Well there's a staff meeting this afternoon at four, senior teaching staff only."

I hear the sarcasm in Edward's voice. "What? All three of us?"

"Oh don't be like that, Eddie. It's important to foster good working relationships."

Edward's voice is strained. "Sorry. It's just that Bella hasn't been well today. I was going to take her around to the clinic now."

I hear Rose's click-clack footsteps approach the sick bay and I feign sleep. "Wow, she does look super pale. Do you think it's contagious?"

"No, but I really need to get her looked at. Can you make an apology for me at this meeting?" I gag inwardly at the charm in his voice. Why does he feel the need to turn it on for Rose?

"How about I reschedule for Wednesday afternoon?"

"That would be great. Thanks Rose."

"No worries, anytime," she click-clacks out of the room.

"Hey, love. Do you want me to carry you?" I sit and shake my head. Edward helps me stand and offers his arm for support as we lock the classroom. He carries both of our school packs.

"Can I take you by the clinic?" I am surprised he is asking me permission.

"You don't really need to." I mumble. Edward pulls me close to him as we reach the car and gives me a hug before holding my door.

"It would make me feel better?" I nod. I'm not in any mood to argue with him now.

**oOo**

The clinic is mostly empty. Edward smiles at Gianna as we walk in. So, this is where she works. "Can I get a room please?"

"Sure, Dr. Cullen, take number three." I am remember again that Edward completed two full university degrees and am amazed at how easily he switches between being a doctor and a teacher.

"Why did you give up medicine again?" I ask, curious, since he seems so at ease at the medical centre.

Edward grins, "Because I love teaching!"

"Yeah," I pause, thinking, "But don't you have to keep training, or something to be a doctor?"

"Sure." Edward shrugs. "I keep up-to-date with all the journals I used to read and for my annual leave I usually fly down to Melbourne for extra training. Maybe you can come with me this year?" I smiled at the thought. Melbourne sounds exotic.

Edward leads me into the room and closes the door behind us. I raise my eyebrows. "You're going to be my doctor? I know we discussed this, but…at the clinic?" I can't keep a straight face and end up giggling.

"I just want to get a blood sample."

"What. The. Fuck. Edward." My attitude changes completely. "You brought me here for a needle?"

Edward nods guiltily. "I need it."

I shudder. "I've lost enough blood today with my period. I'm not sure I've got any spare for you."

Edward rubs my shoulder gently. "Hey, Gianna's really gentle and I'll hold your hand."

"WHAT! _She_ is not doing it."

Edward scratches his head, obviously forgetting I met Gianna once before. "So you'll let me do it then?"

I nod glumly. Sure, why not. "Do you want to lie down?" I shake my head. I know I am being difficult, but don't care. Edward gathers a small tray of items. I refuse to look at them. He sits in the doctor's chair, pulls me toward him, and sits me on his lap facing away from him.

"Close your eyes." I obey. "Make a fist for me? Good girl. Okay, count back from ten out loud with me." I gasp as I feel a sharp sting. Neither Edward nor I count. A tear involuntarily squeezes out of my eye.

"All done." I release the breath I didn't even known I was holding. Edward brushes my tear away with his finger as I look down at the crook of my arm seeing the band-aid. I hate needles. Edward types away at the computer in front of him and prints labels, which he wraps around a vial of my blood. Seeing my blood, I instinctively gag.

"Hey." Edward catches me and steers me toward the bathroom. I shake my head.

"No. I'm good now." He worriedly looks me up and down. "Okay, well I'm going to get these sent off in today's courier. Do you want to stay home from school tomorrow?" I shake my head. "Do you want to talk to me about today?"

I look up into his worry-filled eyes. "Over dinner?" I offer. Edward breathes a sigh of relief.

"Sure. Do you want take-out?" I smile and nod.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - Meetings

_**Previously:**__ "No. I'm good now." He worriedly looks me up and down. "Okay, well I'm going to get these sent off in today's courier. Do you want to stay home from school tomorrow?" I shake my head. "Do you want to talk to me about today?"_

_I look up into his worry-filled eyes. "Over dinner?" I offer. Edward breathes a sigh of relief._

"_Sure. Do you want take-out?" I smile and nod. _

There aren't many take-out options on the island except for fish and chips, so that's what we had for dinner. Sitting on the back patio, I let Edward spray me generously with insect repellent. This has to be a downside of living in Australia. I will never get used to the insects, spiders, and other creepy crawlies. Tonight it is mosquitoes. Everything wants my blood today. I sigh.

"So…" Edward stops awkwardly. "How about I'll tell you about my day and then you tell me about yours?" I nod.

"Um. Well, everyone seemed to like my classroom. The kids were extra nice to me. I mean no practical jokes or anything." I could tell that Edward feels a little awkward. He is still distracted. "One of my students fainted, but I guess that happens." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I suppose I did make your day a bit harder than it had to be, hey?"

Edward finally smiles. "Yeah, especially when I didn't even know you needed toilet passes, let alone what they look like. I mean, in the Special Education class, if a kid takes himself to the toilet then it is one less mess for later." I smile. I agree it is pathetic for near adults to ask permission to use the toilet.

"I needed to, uh, attend to women's things." I sigh again. "That's why I needed the pass."

Edward nods. "You took forever."

I blush. "I was vomiting. There was just so much blood and you know how I get…" I trail off, embarrassed.

Edward laughs. "Bella, you had better hope like hell your mother doesn't ask you to be a birthing buddy!"

I sat bolt upright. "She wouldn't. Would she?"

Edward smiles and shrugs. "She doesn't have anyone other than Phil on the island. She might want you too."

I gasp. "Oh."

Edward rubs my hand gently. "Don't worry about it too much. If she needs you, you'll find the strength to be there." I nod reflectively.

Still rubbing my hand, Edward continues talking. "If you were in pain, you could have asked me for something. That's allowed. I'm the official school nurse you know?" I didn't really know, but it didn't matter. I couldn't ask for period pain relief in a class full of relative strangers.

"Could you maybe pack me some in my lunch tomorrow instead?"

Edward considers my request before nodding. "Sure. Just don't advertise it and don't let anyone see you take them, especially Rose." I nod. "I guess it's embarrassing for girls to ask for that." I smile at his realisation. It sure is.

We enjoy watching twilight descend over our backyard before heading inside. I have homework and Edward has lesson plans to work on. I settle in the lounge on the floor while Edward retreats to his office.

I finish my homework easily. It is safe to say that schooling seems easier here, or so far anyway. Grandma Swan emailed me and I smile to myself. How Grandma Swan can manage learning email when my father can't, just shows how stubborn he is. I inherited his stubbornness. Grandma Swan always joked that Grandpa Swan died because of his stubbornness to see a doctor and that Dad and I are likely to suffer the same fate. I enjoy the update from home before writing a very long update of my own. I attach photos of our renovations as well as of Edward and me. I know Grandma Swan is insanely curious about what Edward looks like by now, especially after speaking to him on the phone Christmas day.

I almost finish my handwritten letter to dad when there is a knock on the front door. I check the time, 10pm. Far too late for a social call on a school night.

Edward seems equally concerned as he emerges from his study. He holds his hand up, indicating I should stay in the lounge. I peek around the corner anyway. Emmett is at the door, still in his work uniform.

"Hey Emmett," Edward greets.

"I'm here on business," Emmett sighs. "There's been a threat made against Bella's life." My blood runs cold. I have almost put the hospital incident behind me. It just seems normal having Emmett at school these days.

"Come on in." Edward holds the door open and Emmett led himself into the lounge room, where I immediately pounce on him.

"What do you mean? How? When? Who? Why?" I am working myself up and know it. Edward wraps his arms around me from behind and holds me still.

"Shush, love. Emmett will explain."

Emmett sighs deeply. "There was an anonymous phone call to the police department tonight. Someone is targeting the Swan family, doesn't want them on the island. Bella's name was mentioned."

I fall to the ground and Edward carries me to the sofa, settling me on his lap. "But Bella is the only Swan. I mean, Renee married into the family and she has been divorced for a while now. So it can only be Bella."

Emmett shrugs. "I don't know what it means. Her name means something though. I…I don't really want to suggest this."

Emmett gulps deeply and I lose patience. "Oh just spit it out!"

"I don't think Bella should be left alone. At all. Ever. Until we get to the bottom of this."

I snuggle into Edward's chest for comfort. Emmett sighs again, "I will follow your class at school now, Eddie. If Bella goes to the bathroom, so do I."

Edward nods. "Yeah that's good. Thanks Emmett."

Emmett shakes his head. "There hasn't been a murder on this island for over a hundred years. I don't know what I'd do if Bella was the first. I mean it Eddie. Please don't let her out of your sight. We will find the…_suspect_…but until then."

I hold onto Edward tightly. He kisses my head. "Are you okay, love?"

I try to not cry. It is a lot to take in at once. Why would someone want to murder me? I have never hurt anyone. "Can I call my dad?"

"Of course, love." Edward releases his grip on me so I can grab the phone in the dining room.

"In here, Bella." Emmett adds and the seriousness of the situation sinks in. Emmett is too scared for me to make a phone call from another room. Emmett and Edward talk in hushed tones on one side of the room, allowing me some privacy at the other.

Three rings. "Chief Swan." Dad answers gruffly.

"Hi Dad."

"Bella? What's wrong baby? It's the middle of the night."

I start to cry. "Sorry. It's just. I…I…"

"Is it that older boyfriend? Has he hurt you baby?"

"No! Dad, it's something else. The police are here and…" try as I might, I couldn't express to Dad that my life is in danger.

"Bella, calm down baby, put the police on the phone for me." Dad is always level headed during a problem. He doesn't handle tears very well though. I cross the room and hand the phone to Emmett. Edward pulls me in for a hug and wipes away my tears.

I follow as much as I can from Emmett's side of the conversation. Edward is being super sweet with cuddles and light kisses, but I can tell he is just as worried about me as they are. After a while Emmett hands the phone back to me. I stay in Edward's lap this time.

"Bella, you need to do everything officer McCarty tells you. It's not a good time for your stubbornness. I'm going to help with the investigation from here. They are chasing my name. There's got to be a link somewhere." I murmur my acceptance. I have no energy to disobey Emmett tonight. "It's going to be okay, baby. Stay safe. I'll be in touch as soon as I know something more."

"Okay. Goodnight Dad. I love you."

"I love you too baby." The phone disconnects and I hold it dumbly. Emmett begins talking almost immediately.

"Your Dad is brilliant, Bella! He's going to go through his files and send me a list of any criminal he's ever dealt with that might be in Australia. I don't know why I didn't think of that! What better way to avenge a Chief of Police than to threaten his daughter? Brilliant!"

I am certainly not as excited as Emmett. "Em, Dad has been in the police force since he was twenty. He's due for retirement next year. That's a lot of criminals."

"Yeah, but in Australia?"

Edward mumbles something about useless immigration laws letting murderers into the country. I smile and kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I'm an immigrant. What are you trying to say?"

Both Emmett and Edward grin. "You're the best type of immigrant, Bella. They should let more of your type in." We all laugh. The tension from only a few minutes ago is now broken.

**ooOOOoo**

It has been three weeks since the death threat and I am beginning to feel suffocated. Emmett follows me everywhere at school. The other kids are starting to notice. School holidays are only two weeks away and I can't wait. My blood tests came back with an iron deficiency. So now Edward is making me eat steak and vegetables five times a week. He even took to putting raw broccoli heads in my lunch box. It is driving me insane. I'm not too keen on eating red meat to start with and like most people, vegetables are not my favorite.

Most nights we ate at Jasper's bar and by we, I mean I ate by myself. Edward's new position at the school is stressful. He has meetings almost every night. Most nights Rose is part of the meetings or more likely, the cause of them. Edward convinced her to hold the meetings at a quiet booth at Jasper's bar so he can keep an eye on me, but it gets boring fast. My homework and assignments are done long before Edward and Rose finish with whatever new program she wants to implement. The long walks on the beach I have enjoyed so much are a thing of the past. Edward never has the time to go with me and I can't go without an escort.

I was starting to resent Rose. The only time I have Edward to myself is when we sleep. This past week, I woke twice finding his side of the bed undisturbed and Edward asleep at his desk in the study. The stress is taking its toll on our relationship. It has been two weeks since we'd been intimate in anyway. A very long time for someone who is used to attentions daily and sometimes twice daily.

I glance across to their table. Rose is obviously flirting with Edward. Tonight is more of a laid-back meeting to welcome the new school guidance counselor. The high school teachers have a few drinks and laugh. There is no paperwork in sight. I grumble silently, any excuse for a meeting.

Jasper brought my dinner over and slid into my booth. "What's up, Bella? You look sad."

I stab my carrot viciously. "I'm not sad. I'm just…well angry. Why do they need to have so many meetings? It's so fucking boring for me."

Jasper laughs at my tirade. "Sounds like someone might be jealous?" He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm lucky if he even comes to bed these days." I sigh and glance at Edward wistfully. "Let alone do anything in it."

Jasper laughs again. "I could see if Alice can watch you some nights? The change of scenery might be nice."

I sigh and shake my head. "Thanks Jas, but I don't want to put her in any danger. I just…well I wish…something would just happen. You know? It's been weeks and I'm getting sick of waiting to be killed."

Jasper shakes his head smiling softly. "Okay then. How about you work for me?"

I look up hopefully, "Really?"

"Sure. I mean, I usually only hire backpackers. Too much money goes missing when I hire locals behind the bar…damn kids give their friends drinks. Anyway, I know you're not like that. And you're here every night anyway."

I smile widely, "Jasper that would be awesome! Thank you!"

Jasper laughs. "Don't worry about it. My new backpacker doesn't start for a few weeks so I'm down a girl until the school holidays anyway. Come on. I'll get you a uniform."

I follow Jasper eagerly. Edward looks up as soon as I move, but seeing me with Jasper, returns to his party. Jasper is one of a handful of people Edward and Emmett trusts to keep me safe.

Jasper hands me the uniform and smile. "Edward and Emmett designed my staff uniform you know."

I grin, "Really?"

"Yeah. They said they wanted to promote the assets of the backpackers." He shakes his head in silent laughter. "They were both single of course, so Alice and I let them have their fun. Alice had them made specifically through her store for me."

Jasper waits outside his office while I change. I am used to being supervised during private moments now. I open the door and giggle as I spin around displaying the uniform to Jasper. He wolf-whistles and grins.

"You know this is going to drive Edward crazy right?" Jasper warns.

I grin cheekily. "I hope so!"

A/N: Sorry for the delay in my update this week – I'm a bit partied out. For everyone who has guessed at the attempted murderer's identity – this chapter has put a spin on things hasn't it? I'll try to get back on track from here on in.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – Bar (LEMON)

_Previously: "You know this is going to drive Edward crazy right?" Jasper warns._

_I grin cheekily. "I hope so!" _

Jasper starts my education slowly and thankfully out of sight of the teachers' party. I learn quickly how to pour a beer, but learning the prices is a little harder. Not to mention, at least half of the locals have a 'tab' and only settle their accounts at the end of the month. Jasper is patient as he runs through the cash register procedure again.

I moan. "I really suck at this. I can't believe you're still trying to teach me!"

Jasper laughs. "Oh Bella, I have to teach a new recruit every couple of months. And most of them don't speak fluent English!" I grin and concentrate harder. Jasper is right. The distraction is good for me and my bad mood is gone completely.

By seven, Jasper is ready to let me work the main bar. I nervously prepare a few drinks before Edward stalks over to the bar.

"Jasper! What is this!" He doesn't sound happy, but keeps his voice low enough so he doesn't make a scene.

"Bella was bored waiting for you all the time. And I needed a new barmaid." Jasper shrugs and turns to serve another customer.

Edward releases his breath in a slow hiss. "Do you need drinks?" I ask as innocently as possible. Edward groans and buries his head in his hands before handing over a neatly written list. I look down the list, a mix of about eight drinks, some cocktails, some beer, and some spirits. I nod.

"Can I bring these over to you when I have them ready?" I ask knowing it will be going on a tab. Edward nods and sighs. He looks me up and down before bowing his head and turning back toward his table.

I receive an awful lot of male attention as I prepare the drinks. I simply smile in return. Obviously the uniform is flattering my figure. Jasper shows me how to hold the tray of drinks correctly so they won't spill before sending me out to the unknown. I pass Emmett in the process. I didn't even see him come in.

"Holy shit! Bella? Is that you? You look gorgeous!" I grin. It isn't hard to get a compliment from Emmett. Of everyone I have met in life, Emmett is the most appreciative of the female form. Edward's head whips around at the sound of Emmett's voice and I detect a hint of jealousy in his glare.

I sit the tray of drinks on the table, call each one, and place it in front of the appropriate owner. I know everyone at the table from school, except the new guidance officer.

"Bella?" Rose sounds incredulous. "Since when have you worked here?" She directs the question at Edward. He simply growls. Rose continues, "Sam, this is one of our senior students, Bella. She transferred from Canada during the Christmas holidays."

Sam is exceptionally tall, muscular, and part Aboriginal by the looks of it. "Pleased to meet you, Bella." He holds out his hand and I shake it firmly.

I return to the bar without any problems and continue to serve drinks. Surprised when Jasper points out it is almost eleven. It is a school night. I look over at Edward and the group of teachers. Most of them are truly drunk. Some are up dancing to the jukebox music. I sigh and turn back to Jasper.

"It doesn't look like he's ready to go yet." I point over my shoulder at Edward.

"Here." Jasper hands me a tray of drinks. "Take these up and tell them it's their last drinks. I'm closing up. Alice gets anxious if I'm not home by midnight on weeknights." I nod and take the tray.

On the way, I pass Emmett drinking with a group of local guys. Most of them wolf whistle or whoop at me in some form. Not used to a lot of male attention, I blush. Emmett laughs and turns back to his drink. I have almost regained my composure when someone knocks the tray of drinks out of my hands, sending glass and various types of alcohol everywhere. Edward's strong hands lift me at the waist and pin me against the wall. He kisses me deeply and passionately.

I respond instantly and eagerly, weaving my hands through his hair and tugging him closer. Our kisses leave no doubt as to whom I belong. I have waited weeks for Edward to notice me this way and now that I have my chance, I didn't care where we were. We could have been at school for all I cared. Edward's left hand lays protectively over my right breast as his other cups my arse. I wrap a leg around him as our kiss deepens. Icy water hits my face and I break the kiss, squealing.

"Okay you two. Take it home. I'll clean up." Jasper is obviously trying to hold back his laughter. Edward and I grin sheepishly.

I laugh as Edward throws me over his shoulder and carries me caveman style out of the bar. I take his keys and drive us home. Edward, who is usually so observant of the road rules, makes the short drive very difficult for me. He slips his hands everywhere he can, sending shivers down my spine. As soon as I cut the engine he begins kissing me.

"We need to get into the house." I laugh between kisses.

"Why?" Edward moans and begins removing my uniform. Why indeed?

I wriggle out of the ute and Edward follows eagerly. I fumble with unlocking the front door because Edward is distracting me. His hands wander very high up my thighs. I finally push the front door open and Edward pushes me up against the hallway wall, kicking the door closed behind him. That is as far as we got. Our clothes piled near the door, Edward takes me eagerly against the wall. I gasp at the sensations that were once so familiar. Oh how I had missed him!

I groan and sigh as he pumps into me against the wall. We kiss hungrily. It has been too long. As I come, I bite down on Edward's neck. He groans and presses hard against me. Our mutual orgasm is like nothing I have ever felt before. It is physically explosive, as if I can _feel_ him explode inside me. I cling desperately to the last shivers as we continue kissing, more gently now.

"I love you so much, Bella!" Edward buries his head in the crook of my neck and I smile, knowing he means every word. Edward sighs happily and carries me to the bathroom. As he turns on the shower, I use the toilet. I giggle at him singing in the shower before I realise something is different. I look into the toilet, awestruck. He forgot to use a condom.

"What's taking you so long?" Edward is jolly as he pokes his head around the shower curtain.

"Uh, did you use a condom?" I ask, knowing full well he didn't. Edward froze, deep in thought.

"I can't remember." He looks confused. I sigh. This is not going to be good tomorrow. I groan inwardly and flush the toilet. Edward pulls me eagerly into the shower with him. He seems highly amused by something. "Was I irresponsible?" He chuckles.

I put my hands on my hips. "Yes."

He smiles. "I thought you didn't mind little Edwards and Bellas?" He is obviously teasing me. I scowled. He will be mad at himself in the morning after he has a chance to sober up. I let him kiss me out of my mock madness. Of course I don't mind little Edwards and Bellas. However, I am worried about how Edward will feel.

**oOo**

I wake to a picture of a pensive Edward sipping black coffee in the bedroom doorway. He is leaning against the doorframe and looking toward our pile of clothes from last night.

"Morning," I mumble, stretching and yawning.

Edward turns to face me, smiling. "So was it as good as I'm remembering?"

I grin, "Absolutely. Were you that drunk?"

"I don't know. I've never forgotten a condom before. And I'm pretty hung over."

I smile. "Mm, one more day of school and then it's the weekend."

"Uh, about that, Rosie wants…"

I interrupt. "Fuck Rosie." I used more force than necessary. "Seriously, fuck what Rosie wants. Can't I have my boyfriend on the weekends? I mean I don't get you on weekdays, mornings, evenings…"

Edward crawls onto the bed and shushes my rant with soft kisses. "Yeah." He sighs. "You're right. I've hardly spent any time at home lately."

"Try all month." I prompt.

Edward ruffles my hair affectionately. "Okay, so how about I make next weekend all about us? In fact, it's almost the holidays. I'll make a whole fortnight all about us. I'll plan something." I know he is trying to soften me for the fact he will be doing Rosie's bidding this weekend and scowl.

"I'll consider it."

Edward smiles, "Would you like to consider taking the morning after pill too?" His tone is light, almost joking. It catches me off guard.

"No. I think I'll take my chances on that one." I'm testing him.

Edward sighs and nods. "Yeah, okay." He's passed the test.

I glance at him sideways. "Is it really okay?"

Pulling me into a tight hug Edward explains. "It's your body, love. I had my chance to be responsible. I can't force you to do anything. Besides, worst case scenario isn't that bad."

I smile. True. "Maybe I should start taking the pill?" I offer.

"No. I draw the line there."

"But you just said it is my body." I groan and throw my head back against the pillows.

"Well to an extent. You need to know the facts before you decide something like that. I already know the facts so I'm saving you the bother. It's not an option for us." Edward leaves no room to wriggle in that conversation. I am bewildered. He doesn't care if I take a morning after pill, but he won't let me take the birth control pill regularly. What kind of logic is that? I sigh and dress for school.

Mum drops Bree off at our house just as we are ready to leave. Mum and Phil are going to the mainland today for a pregnancy scan. Phil seems more nervous than Mum. I made Edward go and reassure him. We will be taking Bree to school and bringing her home with us. Mum and Phil will be back on the late ferry. I smile and kiss Mum goodbye, wishing her good luck.

It is squishier in the ute with three of us on the cab's bench seat, but Bree finds it exciting. We are about halfway to school when I see something on the side of the road.

"Edward, did you see that?"

"Yeah." He has already pulled to the side of the road.

I am sure I saw human legs on the side of the road. I shudder, hoping it is just some drunk passed out after a big night – but on a Thursday? It's unlikely. Edward leaves the air-con and radio playing, indicating to not to let Bree out of the truck. As if I would! I didn't want her seeing that. She is only seven.

I glance nervously in the passenger side mirror as Edward approaches the legs, I don't want to watch but part of me can't look away. The driver door opening startles me and Bree's scream is stifled as a man climbs in and holds a knife to her neck. I hurry to open my door.

"Do it and she dies." My hand froze on the door handle. "Good girl."

**oOo**

_Authors Notes: Firstly I want to apologise for the delay in posting this chapter – there was a cross-continental communication breakdown but we're back on track now. There was also an issue with the fanfiction site not letting me upload new chapters…that one at least wasn't our fault. Secondly, thank you all so much for your reviews. I always find that quality beats quantity any day, and for everyone who leaves more than a one-word review – YOU ROCK!_

_Thirdly, and lastly, I'd like you to check out the Sunflower Awards at thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com It's something my twitter friends have been working on to recognise stories that brighten your day but have under 1000 reviews. Nominations have closed but voting is still open. Please take the time to vote as my beta Bell1 is nominated for 'Best Beta' and a few of you are in there for 'Best Reviewer' too. Until next week – have a great life!_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – Kidnapped

"_Edward, did you see that?"_

"_Yeah." He has already pulled to the side of the road._

_I am sure I saw human legs on the side of the road. I shudder, hoping it is just some drunk passed out after a big night. Edward leaves the air-con and radio playing, indicating to not to let Bree out of the truck. As if I would! I didn't want her seeing that. She is only seven._

_I glance nervously in the passenger side mirror as Edward approaches the legs. The driver door opening startles me and Bree's scream is stifled as a man climbs in and holds a knife to her neck. I hurry to open my door._

"_Do it and she dies." My hand froze on the door handle. "Good girl."_

The man puts the ute in gear and speeds off. I swallow my panic. Edward must be so worried. I turn to face the man. He is no longer holding the knife against Bree's neck, but I can't see it either so I don't want to take any chances. I take a few deep breaths and address our kidnapper. "It's me that you want. Why don't you pull over and let Bree out?"

The man snarls. "What makes you think I don't want you both?" Bree begins crying. I swallow loudly. I didn't consider that.

The man laughs. I can't help thinking his laugh sounds evil. Everything about him seems evil. His ragged, long, blonde hair is bound in a rough ponytail. His green eyes flash everywhere and he is super skinny. I try noticing useful things for Emmett, like tattoos, but came up blank.

Only one thought runs through my mind consistently. This is the murderer. This man is the man who wants me dead. After my weeks of wishing something, anything would happen with the case, here it is. It is happening now. I try remaining calm.

I watch where our kidnapper drives. The scenery is strangely familiar. I recognise it as the road to Jake's house. The kidnapper seems frantically preoccupied with the road. I know there is a sharp curve up ahead, just before the turn off to Jake's place. I can almost see Jake's shed from here and think of a plan. I unbuckle myself before slowly unbuckling Bree. I don't think he notices. I pull Bree up against me, pretending to comfort her when the kidnapper looks our way. He snorts and returns his attention to the road. Just as I knew he would, he slows down for the corner.

This is my moment. I throw my door open and roll both Bree and I onto the side of the road. We roll down a steep embankment, coming to rest in a murky creek. I stand immediately and pull Bree with me, not caring if it is her wrist or her ankle I am holding. I run along the creek toward Jake's shed. I can hear the kidnapper yelling, but he can't follow us al ong the creek in the ute. He will have to follow us on foot.

I pull Bree up the embankment closest to Jake's shed, pleased she is running after me. I am worried I may have broken some of her bones in the fall. I am sure I broke a few of mine. I ran into the shed. Jake's bike is gone. He should already be at school. I run to the back of the shed, my eyes adjusting in the dark, and find the spare bike he let me ride. Not caring about helmets, I kick it to life and pull Bree up behind me.

"Hold on tight, Bree. Hold on with everything you've got. I'm going to get us out of here."

She nods. The complete trust in her eyes is unnerving. I'm not sure I deserve it. I rev the bike once and ride just the way Jake taught me. I follow his driveway to the road, taking turns that will lead us past Edward's ute. I see the kidnapper running after us from the corner of my eye and go even faster. I need to get us somewhere safe, somewhere with a phone. My mind is pulling blanks.

I see an oncoming car in the distance. Maybe I can flag it down. I almost sob in relief when I see that the car is Emmett's police vehicle. I slow the bike down and Emmett screeches to a stop beside us. Edward jumps out of the passenger side and lifts Bree from the bike, putting her in the front passenger seat of the car before lifting me into the back with him.

"Go Emmett, Go!" Edward shouts and Bree starts crying again. I lean forward through the security grill between the backseat and the front.

"It's okay Bree. They're on our side. We'll be safe now." Her sobbing slows and I sink back into Edward's embrace.

"Eddie, you should probably go to school. I'll take these two by the hospital and call Phil and Renee." Emmett sighs. He is slumped in his seat.

Edward squeezes me tight. "I don't want to leave her," objecting to Emmett's suggestion.

Emmett loses his temper. "Well you bloody well left her alone in the ute. If you had stayed with her like I told you too, you wouldn't be in this situation. I said follow her everywhere. Never leave her alone. You were too far away to run back to your own car."

I hug Edward and wipe away the tears silently falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"It's okay." I assure him and check his watch. It's just after ten.

"I want to go to school too, Emmett." I object.

"Bella, you need to answer a lot of questions at the station before you can go back to school. And that's if Carlisle even lets you out of the hospital."

I nod, finally defeated. I focus my energy on reassuring Edward I am fine and will be with him again very soon. I hold back my own tears until after we pull out of the school grounds.

"Bella-boo, I'm sorry. We will find him. Don't be scared." I nod and wipe my tears away.

Carlisle attends to Bree first and leaves her in Gianna's care. Apparently she is physically fine, my attempts to shield her with my body as we rolled paid off. I smile at this news as Carlisle examines me.

"No broken bones." He smiles as he holds up my x-rays. I try smiling back.

"Is there anything you are worried about, Bella?" He asks gently, "Anything that hurts?"

He sits quietly in front of me. Comfortable in his presence, I suddenly have a new appreciation for his skills as a doctor. I hesitate. "I am a little sore."

Carlisle smiles gently. "Yes, you have plenty of scrapes and bruises forming. I imagine your side where you hit the bitumen will be sore for a few days." I nod in agreement.

"Anything else?"

I blush. "Well, maybe. Would it be okay for me to get a morning after pill?" After this morning's drama, I decide unnecessary risks are something I do not need now. Little Edward and Bella's will be nice one day, but I need to at least graduate first.

Carlisle nods in his same friendly manner. I am pleased he doesn't seem to be judging me. He returns to the room with a small pill and a glass of water. Before I take the pill, he explains possible side effects and I listen intently, nodding my understanding. I swallow the pill and set the glass of water beside me.

"Emmett wants you down at the station to answer a few questions. I'll give you a ride. Esme volunteered to watch Bree until Phil and Renee come home. It looks like Renee had her mobile phone turned off. Is that okay with you?"

I nod. "Of course. Thank you. Please thank Esme for me."

Carlisle smiles and leads me to his car, the same dark sedan I saw outside the hospital the night Alice miscarried. I sat quietly on the short ride to the police station. I want everything to happen as quickly as possible so I can get back to Edward.

Emmett smiles gently at me and offers me a chair in his office. I wait patiently as he quietly spoke with Carlisle outside the door. I couldn't hear their conversation, so I read the certificates Emmett has on his walls instead.

"Hey, Bella-boo." Emmett takes his seat behind the desk. "We called in extra cops for now so I'm not on my own anymore."

I smile, wondering if this is his attempt at small talk. "Emmett, I don't want to be rude, but I really want to get back to school. So, can we please hurry through the questions?"

Emmett sighs in relief. "Sure."

I try recalling every detail of the morning's events. I blush as I admit to stealing Jake's bike. Emmett assured me he will speak to Jake so the charges won't be brought against me. Toward the end of the conversation Emmett hesitates. "Bella, did the kidnapper rape you?"

I look up, shocked. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm totally sure." What type of question is that? Emmett nods as though he doesn't believe me. I am annoyed when he says I can't go back to school straight away.

I wait in the open area near the front counter most of the day. The other officers recovered our car and gave me my school bag. I decide to work on some homework while I wait around for Emmett to release me.

At ten past three, Edward came through the front door and I jumped up to hug him. He holds me close as Emmett comes out to greet him.

"Okay you two, this room here." Emmett waits by the door as Edward and I sit very close on the bench in the room. I am practically in Edward's lap. The room reminds me of something out of the movies, with a big long mirror along one side. Emmett leaves the room, closing the door behind him. We are alone.

Edward brushes my hair aside and kisses my forehead gently. "Emmett called me at school. He said you aren't cooperating."

My face flushes with anger. I answered all his questions. "What? I was super cooperative. I told Emmett I wanted to go back to school today, but he wouldn't let me leave."

Edward rubs soothing circles on my lower back with his thumb. "Tell me why they think you've been raped?" He asks.

"I don't know!" I look up at Edward in tears.

Edward holds me close. "Was it something you said in the hospital?" He asks. "Something you told Carlisle maybe?"

As if a light bulb turned on in my memory, I stop sulking and pull away. I gasp and look at Edward. "I asked Carlisle for the morning after pill and he gave me one."

Edward ran his hand through his hair ruefully. "That would do it." He said.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would tell Emmett." I cringe in embarrassment.

Edward pulls me in for a hug. "It's okay Bella. I'll talk to Emmett and explain everything." He lifts my chin up so he can look into my eyes. "What made you change your mind?"

I shrug and look away. "I've got enough drama in my life at the moment." I sigh and a few tears slip unbidden down my cheek.

"Hey." Edward pulls me close. "It's okay. Things will settle down. I don't know how I'll explain that one to Dad though." He tries ending with a joke.

Emmett came into the room. I steadfastly ignore him, leaving my head resting against Edward's chest. Edward doesn't move his arms from where they hold me close and I snuggle deeper.

"So the morning after pill was your slip up then?" Emmett asks accusingly. I feel Edward cringe.

"Yeah. Last night. Sorry. I didn't know it would be an issue."

"Fuck, Edward. You have to be more fucking careful as well as on your fucking game more. We almost lost her today. Then at the hospital, she came up with that little gem."

Edward strokes my head gently. "I know."

"Well fine. Take her home then." I hate Emmett referring to me as though I am not in the same room. I chalk it up to work stress. I don't make eye contact with Emmett as I follow Edward out of the station into his ute, which has been through the evidence wringer and now looks extremely tidy.

Thank god it is the weekend.

_A/N: So. Rose isn't the attempted murderer…but where did he go? Will they catch him in time?_

_Thanks everyone for your reviews, I had the most delightful review EVER last week, it had me smiling for days! Sorry for the cliffhanger last week, hence the early update this week!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Authors Note: From the chapter title, you can already guess the content, so consider yourselves warned. Oh, and it's not Bella that suffers rape._

Chapter 36 – Rape

I hustled my way around Jasper's bar. My body still ached from the kidnapping attempt this morning, but working takes my mind off it. To cover my bruises, I am wearing skin-toned stockings under my uniform. Alice helped me apply copious amounts of concealer and foundation on my arms and chest. I almost feel normal, to some degree anyway. Edward has another of his meetings here. By now it seems Rose holds these meetings just to spend more time close to Edward.

Emmett enters in casual clothes taking a seat right at the bar. I ignore him. "Bella, I'm sorry."

I continue serving customers around him as I ask, "What for?"

"For treating you like crap, for accusing you of lying, for letting you get kidnapped in the first place…" Emmett trails off as I slap an open Corona in front of him. He sips the beer slowly.

"Well, apology accepted. For now." I say as I keep working. I have no idea how Jasper does this on his own. I am letting him have some alone time with Alice before the rush tonight and keeping on top of orders is hard work.

Sam, the new school guidance counselor, approaches the bar with a drink order for the teachers. "Well, Miss Swan, I see you skip school today, but still manage to turn up for work tonight. How convenient that must be." I sigh in annoyance. This guy is completely clueless. I wonder if Emmett could write me an absentee note explaining today. I take his drink order, which is pretty easy, and begin assembling it on a tray. "I hope to catch up with you at school early next week." This guy won't let up.

I pass the tray over the bar. "I'm sure you will." I reply as courteously as possible. I turn to serve more people and see Tyler and a few other guys from school at the bar. I sigh again, just what I need. I approach the group as any normal customer. "Guys you need to leave. You're all underage."

"Aww. But Bella you're here."

"I work here. But seriously, you guys need to leave now." I put together another round of orders before returning where Tyler and the boys still stood. "Leave now or I'll have to call the police."

Tyler screws up his nose in disgust. "I thought you were cool Bella." As he turns to leave, his mate reaches over the bar and tries grabbing a bottle of rum. I slap his arm away. Hard. He yelps in surprise, but left the rum where it is.

Jasper came up beside me. "Are these boys giving you trouble Bella?" He asks. His tone threatening and his piercing gaze aimed at Tyler.

"They were just leaving." I shrug and walk away. Jasper watches the boys leave before following me.

"You're back early." I commented.

"Yeah, I thought twice about leaving you alone on a Friday night. It's usually a bit busier. We might try for a Tuesday night or something?" I nod and leave Jasper serving customers as I lap around the bar collecting empty bottles and glasses.

I pause when I get to the teacher's table. They are all gone. I sigh and go back behind the bar with the empty glasses. "Hey Jasper?" He turns around at the sound of his name. "I think Edward left without me."

Jasper looks up to the teacher's table and then back to me in surprise. Emmett leans over the bar a bit further and sighs. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks." I wave Jasper goodbye and wait for Emmett to walk me the short distance up the beach to my house. We walk in awkward silence. Edward has never forgotten me before. It is embarrassing. After this morning I figured he wouldn't let me out of his sight, let alone leave me alone at the bar.

Loud music is pumping on the verandah, modern club music, not the sort of thing Edward usually plays. Emmett must have thought the same because he walks me all the way to the back stairs where we find Edward naked, tied securely to a deck chair, and a gag in his mouth. Rosalie, Heidi and Gianna are frolicking in little more than their bikini's. Rose has her mouth wrapped around Edward's cock.

"Oh come on, Eddie." She coos. "It used to get so much harder than this." Edward glares at her, a sure sign to me this isn't consensual.

Gianna giggles and pours candle wax from one of my soy candles over his nipples. "This should help." Edward bucks, more out of pain than pleasure. The girls all laugh. I see nothing but red. I have never felt so much anger in my life. In a fit of rage, I barrel forward hitting Rose with all of my weight, knocking her from Edward and landing us both on the deck.

Gianna screeches and throws the candle at me. Its glass holder shatters and my head throbs, but my rage continues. I slap Rose hard, harder than I thought possible. She screams in pain. The other girls huddle in the corner as Emmett tries desperately to wrestle me away from Rose. We roll around on the deck, throwing punches and slaps, shards of glass embedding into our skin.

"I'm going to kill her!" I shout. Rose pushes me away hard and I kick back. We are both bleeding, but I'm not done with her yet. The other girls reach out, pulling Rose to safety. Emmett holds me back.

"Right!" Emmett's voice booms over the deck. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Rose invited us to a party." Heidi whimpers.

"I want to charge her with assault!" Rose demands, pointing at me.

Emmett holds his hand up to silence everyone. "Listen up. It doesn't look like Edward was a willing participant in your party. He can charge you with rape." He points to Rose. "And you with assault for that candle incident." He points at Gianna. "And false imprisonment for each of you. Understood?"

The girls nod. "Now, who wants to charge anyone with anything?" There is silence before we hear Edward making noises through his gag. "Right then, this party is over. Go the fuck home." Emmett continues holding me securely as the girls gather their things and leave the house. He pushes me down into a chair. "Stay right there and don't move a muscle. Don't even speak."

"But..."

"I mean it. Silence." I cower in the chair as Emmett enters the house. He came back with a large beach towel and some scissors. He drapes the beach towel modestly over Edward before cutting his gag off with the scissors, being very gentle. His voice is soft and soothing. A stark contrast to how he just spoke to me. "Are you okay? Just relax now. I'll cut these ropes off. Do you need a doctor?"

Edward shakes his head while indicating he needs water. I start moving and Emmett swings around threateningly, "Back to the chair." I obeyed. Emmett helps Edward sit and grabs a glass of water for Edward holding it to his lips. I remain mute and still as a statue watching Emmett remove the rope binding Edward to the chair and helping him stand.

"Come on, we'll get you into the shower." Emmett makes a threatening hand gesture at me as he passes by and I remain seated. Edward doesn't look up. It seems he is in some type of shock. Emmett returns to me a few minutes later. "Bella, I'm going to stay with you guys tonight. I don't want to leave Edward in this condition and I don't trust you."

I gape. "You don't trust me?" I squeak out.

"I've never seen you so angry before. I won't leave him to face that. It's not his fault."

"But I wasn't angry at him…I'd never hurt _him_." I pull my feet up onto the chair wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Fine. But DO NOT touch him unless he asks you to. I'm not going anywhere, so I will hear him ask. If I don't hear it, it didn't happen." I nod. I understand why Emmett wants to protect Edward. Hell, I want to protect Edward, but can't Emmett see the danger isn't me?

Edward came out to the deck wearing sweat pants and a long sleeved hoodie. He sits opposite me beside Emmett. His eyes meet mine briefly and I smile, wanting nothing more than to hug him. Edward casts his eyes downward. He seems embarrassed.

Emmett sighs. "You want to tell us what happened?"

Edward shakes his head. "No. You saw most of it." He mumbles and a tear slips from his eye, my heart breaking for him. "I just want to go to bed."

Emmett nods. "I'm staying with you." Edward caught his eye and nods. We all move inside. I grab bedding from the hall cupboard to make up the sofa bed for Emmett. "Bella, I'll sleep in the bedroom with him. You can have the sofa bed." Emmett's voice is soft and gentle again.

"What? No!" I am crushed. I have been looking forward to at least having Edward hold me as we sleep. We've barely had a few minutes to ourselves since this morning's kidnapping …and now this. I need Edward right now more than anything. Emmett won't negotiate if Edward doesn't agree and Edward doesn't have the energy to argue. I watch as our bedroom door closes behind them. I fall onto the sofa bed crying angry tears.

After a short while I calm down. I hear Emmett snoring gently, which gave me an idea. I creep to the bedroom door and silently push it open. Emmett is fast asleep on Edward's usual side, half hanging off the bed. Edward is lying awake on my side hugging my pillow close to him. I see his face outlined in the moonlight and he is crying. I creep around until he sees me. As soon as he does he opens his arms, beckoning me to join him. I snuggle close, kissing away his tears. He smiles accepting my affections, nuzzling into me, and breathing deeply. We hold each other securely and eventually fall asleep to the soft sound of Emmett's snoring.

I wake early to soft whispering. As I look bleary eyed around the room, I nudge Edward awake. Emmett is propped up on one elbow watching us with amusement dancing in his eyes. Alice and Jasper are sitting on the foot of the bed, while Angela and Ben stand in the doorway. Everyone is watching us.

"What's going on?" Edward asks sleepily.

Alice rubs his foot through the bed sheets. "Oh, we heard Rose spreading some rumors around town and thought we'd come and check on you."

Edward groans and buries his head in my hair, hiding from the world. "Come on, get up and get dressed. We'll work it all out together. We're behind you guys though." Jasper adds just for good measure.

Alice pulls the sheets off us and gasps. "Bella! What happened to you?"

"Oh, she bashed Rosalie's head in. Little mongrel when she wants to be. It took all of my efforts to break them up." Everyone looks at Emmett in shock. Even me, I forgot I'd bashed Rose. I am feeling a bit sore now though and have dried blood everywhere.

Edward nudges me out of bed and steers me to the bathroom. "Leave the door open." Emmett calls out. Edward shrugs leaving a crack in the bathroom door before gently removing my clothes, the dried blood making them stick in places. He frowns running his hands over my skin.

"Is that…could that be glass?" I nod. Edward sighs and starts the water for me. He pulls his clothes off and joins me in the shower. He is very gentle about cleaning the blood away without aggravating the glass embedded in my skin. I trace my fingers over the marks on his body where the rope held him to the deck chair and the huge red mark where the wax burnt him. Edward ran his fingers down my face tilting my chin up so I can't see his body. His lips meet mine gently and I return his kiss.

"Am I clean?" I ask.

"Clean enough." Edward agrees. He dries himself quickly before gently patting me down. Edward redresses in his tracksuit as I stand shivering. Edward wraps a large towel around me, carries me to his office, and kicks the door open. He lays me on the small examination cot and turns on the harsh florescent lights.

Everyone shuffles into his office while Edward covers my body with a light hospital sheet. "I need to dig the glass out." No one attempts to leave so Edward starts working anyway. Emmett tells everyone what we saw last night starting when I noticed Edward wasn't at the bar anymore until we went to bed, with me on the sofa.

Alice sighs. "Rose is saying there was a wild party here last night and she and Edward got back together. She's claiming they slept together without protection. Bella walked in catching them and bashed her. Everyone is buying it because she looks like she's been bashed."

I sigh, rolling over so Edward can check my other side. "I'm meant to be with her in teacher training or something all weekend." Edward sighs in defeat.

"Go." Emmett says. Everyone is silent. "Go to the training. Take Bella with you. Act as if everything is normal, except Bella is by your side and you won't leave her alone. If people see you are _not_ with Rose, in that way, her story will unravel."

I gasp in pain as Edward pulls out a big chunk of glass. He soothes the area with his cool hands immediately. "Sorry, that was the biggest." I bite my lip and nod.

Edward sighs and wraps me in the hospital sheet before carrying me to the bedroom this time. He kicks the door shut behind us, almost knocking Emmett in the face. I carefully pick out clothes that will cover most of my injuries and Edward helps me dress. He then changes into clothes for his teacher training that are more formal.

"What time does it end this afternoon?" Angela asks.

Edward thinks for a moment, "Two, two-thirty maybe?"

"Okay, well, party at my place at three. Bring your swimmers."

Emmett laughs. "You live in a motel Ang. Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she replies defensively. "I have the penthouse until the school holidays start and I've meant to have you guys around for a night. Tonight is perfect. It will take our minds off everything."

I smile and hug Angela. "Thank you."

Ben grins. "I've never been to your house."

Jasper chokes with laughter, "Seriously? How long have you guys been dating? Like almost two months and you've never taken him home?"

Edward swats Jasper playfully. "Shh Jasper, they probably haven't kissed yet either."

Ben and Angela blush and look away from each other, making us all laugh. Edward breaks up the teasing. "Okay, come on. Let's all go downtown and get some breakfast before this thing. Grab our swimmers Bella. We'll go straight from school to Ang's." I grin and happily comply.

_Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your heart warming reviews. I am thrilled that you take the time to read what my crazy imagination dreams up, I'm also thrilled that Stephanie Meyer allows me to use her characters. A big thank-you also to my Beta, 'Bell 1 - aka Aunt Bell' please take the time to add her to your author notifications list as she is preparing to post her first story, and as her pre-reader I know you will like it. For some more random, but inspiring moments, check out my tumblr. The link is on my profile page. Have a great week everyone!_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – Penthouse (LEMON)

As we enter the staff room, I am a little intimidated. It is already full of teachers and the suits that were at our house are here too. Edward pulls a chair out for me and I sit. He sits beside me. Everyone becomes silent. It seems our entrance has silenced them. Rosalie's whining voice is the last to fall silent. She stands at the far end of the table pointing at me. Her face does look pretty bad. She has two black eyes as well as a bloodied and swollen lip. I am impressed with my efforts.

"Well SHE can't stay. Not after what she did to me." Rose looks horrified.

I stand quietly, ignoring Edward's silent pleas to ignore her. "Ms. Hale." I addressed her formally. "If what you have been saying is the truth, then why haven't you pressed charges against me?" Rose closes her mouth and turns to the white board behind her while I quietly take a seat. The other teachers murmur among themselves. I see my mother at the other end of the table. She smiles proudly at me and Edward squeezes my hand under the table.

The rest of the training went very smoothly. I listen curiously as Sam, the guidance officer, instructs the teachers how to recognise children possibly suffering from personal problems while explaining his role at school and how he can help. He explains he will address each class before the holidays, encouraging children to tell him if they suspect one of their classmates to be in trouble. I smile as I remember Lauren and Jessica trying to intervene with my 'bulimia'. I wonder if they will tell him about that. Sam seems to have the type of personality that makes you want to talk to him. I'm not interested in talking to him at all. I doubt he can do anything about my attempted murderer, which remains my number one personal problem.

We broke up early around lunchtime. Rose arranged catering, obviously trying to impress the suits. We are all encouraged to stay and share lunch. Edward looks at me and I shrug. I don't mind if we stay. Rose doesn't intimidate me anymore. Edward winds his fingers through mine, which is how we stay the entire lunch break.

We politely associate with other teachers and I have a quick chat with Mum about her latest baby scan. She invites us to her place for a Sunday roast dinner and Edward happily accepts for the both of us. The entire time I feel Rosalie's eyes boring into us. Her story is already unraveling. I can hear people in this very room talking about the latest rumors. To any observer, it is obvious Edward is not dating Rose. This realisation only makes me walk taller.

On the way off school grounds, Edward and I chuckle about the whole situation. Edward kisses me before opening my car door. "I'm going to stop off at the pharmacy to grab a few things for your cuts and bruises on the way to Angela's."

I nod in agreement. "You should get something for your burn too."

Edward, still holding my hand, brings it to his mouth and places a soft kiss on each finger. "Okay. We'll look after each other." I smile and nod in agreement.

At the pharmacy I wander a bit as Edward picks out specific bits and pieces. I sniff the tester of a new moisturizer before rubbing a little on my hand. It is nice. "Boo." I jump in fright because someone had come up behind me.

"Jake! You scared me." I smile and give him a light hug. "I am so sorry about stealing your bike."

Jake laughs. "Don't worry about it. Officer McCarthy was really cool. They're going to fix it up for me at their cost. It'll probably be better than it was before you stole it." I smile glad Jake isn't mad at me.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward came up behind me placing his hand protectively on the small of my back. Jacob eyes him warily.

I turn and slip my arm around Edward's waist. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"So they _were_ just rumors?" Jake asks.

I wink at him. "Mostly. I really did bash Ms. Hale though."

Jake laughs as we walk off. Edward has a lot in the basket, including condoms. I can't help smiling. I hope I will be lucky enough to use a few of those since I currently have a very light period. A side effect of the morning after pill Edward had assured me. It did nothing to dampen the arousal I feel each time Edward looks at me. Edward kisses my head gently as he grabs our bagged purchases while wrapping an arm around me securely and guiding me to the car. He is being much more affectionate in public than usual, but after the last few days I really don't blame him.

We arrive early at Ang's house. She was about to duck out and pick up some groceries for dinner. Therefore, she lets us in first and informs us she'll be back in half an hour. I smile cheekily at Edward. We have the penthouse to ourselves for half an hour. He catches on quickly, taking our bags into the bathroom. I follow eagerly, shedding my clothing as soon as the door closes. I am naked when he turns around again.

"Bella." His breath hitches. "I was going to rub ointment on your wounds." I move slowly toward him.

"Well I suppose you can do that too."

Edward moans in delight as I trail my fingers down the front of his shirt. I went to pull it over his head and he hesitates. "I don't want you to have to see the…marks." He struggles to find an appropriate word. I sigh.

"Edward I don't care. Look at my body." I stood back pointing out various marks; the scars along my arms where I was sliced, the new bruises and scrapes from rolling down the embankment, the punch and bite marks from the fight with Rosalie. Edward nods removing his shirt.

I close the gap between us kissing him hungrily. He responds almost immediately. My hands wander to his waistband. I flip his belt open and undo his button-fly jeans. Surprisingly Edward is still shy. I pull away again.

"I'll stop if you tell me to." I promise, catching his eye and making sure he understands. He nods. I turn to walk toward our shopping bags across the room by the door. I hear Edward's pants hit the tiled bathroom floor and smile to myself. I bent over slowly looking for the box of condoms. Remaining perfectly bent at a ninety-degree angle, I open the box and pull one out.

When I turn around again, Edward's cock is rock hard and his eyes are dark with desire. I smile, realizing his eyes are focused firmly on my breasts. I tug my nipples softly and groan. Edward is all over me in an instant. He tries taking the condom and I stop him.

"Teach me." I demand.

Edward groans. We had this conversation before, unsuccessfully on my part. "Okay. Tear it open and hold the edge." I listen intently as he shows me which way is _up_. I nod before kneeling so my head is level with his cock. I place the condom gently on his tip, squeezing the end as he instructed. I start rolling it down his length before placing my entire mouth over him, using my teeth to finish the job. Edward whimpers in delight.

"I think that's my new job." I smile, very satisfied with myself.

Edward pulls me up and kisses me hard. "Now turn around and get another one." He orders. I look at him confused before shrugging. I don't see why we need another one. I turn around, bending over again to grab the box and squeal in delight as Edward takes me from behind. I grip the towel rail in front of me for support as he pounds me hard and fast. Fuck this is awesome.

I gasp. "Harder, harder baby. Oh yes. Like that. Faster. Harder." I moan, as Edward pumps impossibly fast and hard against my arse. It is all over in a few minutes, both of us gasping for air.

"Oh Bella." Edward moans softly running his hands over my body while I remain hunched over gripping the towel rail. "That was perfect, love."

I stand, kiss him, and take the liberty of disposing our condom. Since I put it on I suppose it should be my job to remove it. Edward tugs me toward the shower. I oblige. We don't do much more than hold each other as the water rushes over us. Eventually Edward kisses me and suggests we dress. I sigh and agree, reaching out to turn the water off.

I dress in the red bikini Edward bought for me when I moved in with him. Edward puts on board shorts and a light t-shirt. We venture out into the common areas of the penthouse, pleased Angela isn't back yet. Edward begins rubbing ointment into my open wounds as Angela comes through the door laden with shopping bags. Ben is helping her carry the load.

"Hey guys." I called out. Edward is being extremely gentle with me. It is almost comforting having the ointment rubbed in. When he finishes I go help Ang in the kitchen and send Ben to the lounge with two beers; one for him, one for Edward.

Angela and I speak quietly. "How is it going with Ben?" I ask.

"I was about to ask you how Edward is. God it is terrible what Rose did to him. I hope he's okay. I mean, imagine if it was you or me? We'd be a mess!" Angela's eyes tear up and I hug her.

"He's stronger than you think." I assure her. "Emmett really loves him. I didn't realize how much."

Angela smiles. "Yeah, those two are like brothers, always have been."

"What about Jasper?" I ask.

"Um, I don't really know much about him. He bought the bar and motel about five years back. Edward and Emmett decided they like him." I enjoy listening to stories from before I lived on the island. "Edward was back and forth from university a lot, but whenever he was home they were inseparable. Jasper liked surfing too and I guess that's how it all started." Angela shrugs.

"What about Alice?" I ask, knowing I am being a little nosy. "When did she move here?"

Angela thought for a bit. "I think it was a year or so after Jasper. She didn't know anyone on the island and was setting up this cute little boutique. I offered to help her one day. I'd only just moved back myself and I didn't have much in common with the other girls my age."

I nod. "So you and Alice are the same age?" Angela nods. "Twenty five?" I check. Angela nods again.

She smiles and tosses me a few onions to slice. "Yeah, it's nice having you and Ben around. It means Alice and I aren't the babies anymore."

"Too right," Alice breezes in behind me. I didn't even hear her come in. "Do you girls need a hand?" Alice peers over our shoulders.

Angela laughs. "No thank you Alice! You're dangerous in a kitchen. That's the other great thing about Bella. She can cook." Angela teases Alice gently. Alice smiles, relaxing against the kitchen bench content just watching us.

"How is Ben doing out there?" Angela asks anxiously. I duck my head around the corner. Finding Jasper, Edward and Ben engaged in what appears to be a very merry conversation.

"He looks fine." I assure Angela.

"So how was Edward today? Or more to the point. How was Rose?" Alice asks.

I smile wickedly. "Oh she looked awful. I think I came off best in that round." Angela tries to not laugh, but Alice dissolves into giggles.

"I really didn't think you had it in you." I smile, realizing from Jasper's comment the boys have joined our conversation.

"Sure she does." Alice argues. "She was defending her man."

Ben shakes his head. "Well, remind me to never mess with Bella."

"No, never mess with Edward." Alice corrects.

"I do not condone violence. I'm just glad everyone is okay." Angela frowns before shaking her head and sighing. "Okay, the roast is on. Dinner is in four hours. Anyone for the hot tub?"

"Has anyone heard from Emmett?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, he sent a text while I was out. He's going to be late. He said he's got to stay back at work." Angela replies fishing her phone out of her pocket.

"I'm ready for the hot tub." I offer. "Lead the way."


	38. Chapter 38

My little Aussie dictionary:

Franger (n) Slang word for condom. Probably a rather crude term, you certainly wouldn't go into a store and ask where the 'franger aisle' was!

Chapter 38 – Hot Tub

The penthouse apartment is awesome. The eight-person hot tub has great views of the island and the ocean. Angela had it ready for us. I notice Edward left his shirt on, slip in beside him, and snuggle up to him. Perhaps a little more affection will reassure him or give him back a shred of self-confidence.

I grin as Jasper hands around coronas with lemon. This is perfect. Relaxing in a hot tub with a cold beer and snuggling up to Edward surrounded by friends. Edward kisses my head and I notice Ben watching us carefully.

Emmett's booming voice rings through the apartment announcing his arrival. He comes out to the patio where we are relaxing under a clear afternoon sky, still wearing his full uniform, but begins loosening his tie. "Hey guys. I'm just going to put on my swimmers. I brought a friend, hope that's okay." Angela nods as a young woman, also wearing a police uniform, ducks shyly out from behind Emmett. We all smile and wave.

"Hi, I'm Jane." Emmett and Jane duck out to change and Alice nods approvingly.

"She's cute."

"Mm. Not his type though." Edward comments, "Too short and not blonde enough." Everyone laughs.

Emmett came back to the hot tub, this time in his board shorts and nothing else. He is standing threateningly at the doorway with his hands on his hips. "Okay. Who owns the used franger in the bathroom trash can?" I try not to blush _too_ furiously as Emmett continues. "I mean, I've only just got to the party and one of you lot already got laid!"

"Two." Ben corrects.

Emmett whirls to face him. "So it was you?"

"N-n-n-no." Ben stutters. "I was just pointing out that in all likelihood two people at the party have been laid."

Emmett scratches his chin. "Hmm, so Ben doesn't wear a condom to choke the chicken." Emmett now has a hint of humor in his voice as he joins us in the hot tub.

"Honestly Emmett, do you know anyone who would waste a franger on a wank?" Edward shakes his head, laughing.

Emmett grins. "Well there was this one kid at college…but that's getting me off track. Jane here is a police detective and between the two of us we're going to get to the bottom of this."

Jane laughs humorlessly. "I'd rather find the kidnapper, but okay, I'll play the game."

Emmett works his way around the group pointing at each of us in turn. "Well it wouldn't be Edward because he's been sufficiently traumatized enough to keep from getting a hard on for a months, or at least a few weeks." Emmett then points at me. "So that rules out Bella, or does it? Hmm. I'm pretty sure Ben has never seen Ang naked and since he doesn't choke the chicken with a coat on, then I'll rule him out too." Almost everyone is giggling at this stage. Emmett continues. "I'm pretty sure Ang is a virgin, or at least she pretends to be all sweet and innocent. Plus, her dad's the local pastor. So if the condom was hers, she would have destroyed the evidence better. And that leaves….Alice and Jasper, the obvious culprits!" Emmett seems proud of himself as he grabs a beer.

"It wasn't us! I swear!" Jasper protests.

"You make a useless bloody detective, Emmett. Makes me feel so much safer living here knowing you're in charge." I add sarcastically.

Emmett scratches his head. "So…it _was_ you?" I nod chastely. Emmett looks aghast as his eyes move to Edward. "Eddie! You're a victim of violent and horrifying crime. You're supposed to be…well…not fucking." Emmett looks hurt somehow. Then he looks accusingly at me. "Bella, how could you? You're supposed to be supporting him and I trusted you."

Edward broke in. "Hey, hey, hey, ease up Emmett. I'm fine. I told you that already. The last thing I need is forced abstinence or you upsetting Bella." Edward takes another swig of his beer. "We've all had it hard lately. That's why we're here isn't it? To have a good time and forget our problems for a while."

Everyone murmurs his or her agreement. "Hey, so about this having a good time. Eddie why are you wearing that good t-shirt in the spa?" Alice asks.

Edward shrugs, "Because I want to."

"Well that's just stupid. I think you should take it off before the chlorine in here wrecks it." Alice obviously meant nothing by her comment, but I can tell Edward is torn because of the marks on his chest.

Emmett grins. "Double dare time, Eddie. Either you take that t-shirt off, or Bella has to take that little red bikini off."

I gave Emmett a disgusted look as I start wriggling out of my bikini bottoms. Emmett of all people should realize why Edward wants to keep his shirt on. Edward was just about to lift the hem of his shirt when I untie my top and throw my wet bikini at Emmett, still under water so my nipples are basically covered. Everyone hoots with delight and laughter. Jasper grins. "Way to get the party started Bella!" Edward looks at me and scratches his head before laughing. I can see the relief in his eyes at having been spared the embarrassment of removing his shirt.

"And that's why I love her." He announces before leaning down to kiss me gently. As the night wore on, we all became a lot less uptight, the alcohol definitely helping.

An alarm sounds in the kitchen and Angela dries off to serve our dinner. Ben went to help her. Edward pulls me closer and I snuggle into his chest while cradling my beer. We haven't stopped laughing for at least an hour. We are all catching our breath again trying to calm down.

Emmett sighs. "Why do you think Rosie did that the other night?"

Everyone is silent. Jane asks what we are referring too and Emmett fills her in. Jane looks perplexed and a little horrified. "Is she delusional? Does she really think that you'd date her after what she did?"

Edward shrugs. "That's what she keeps telling people. I don't know how her mind works." He shakes his head sadly.

"Why did you guys break up?" Alice asks.

Edward looks uncomfortable and I squeeze his hand reassuringly. "You don't have to tell us." He caught my eye before pulling me onto his lap like his own teddy bear. I enjoy being snuggled. In my naked state, his arms still cover my bits. It seems Edward needs me close if he is going to tell this story.

"We'd been together for a while and our relationship was having more downs than ups. We were sharing an apartment in Sydney and exam week had just finished. I came home to find a note from Rose saying she'd be home late, so to pass the time I started cleaning up and packing for our trip home. I was hoping things would improve during our trip home. We had been growing apart. I was already wondering if it was too late.

"I found a pregnancy test kit in the bathroom trash. The actual test was missing so I scoured the house. It made sense that Rose could be pregnant. I mean, when I thought about it, her period was late. I found the test stashed away behind her text books in the study. It was positive. I was a bit shocked and wasn't ready for a baby. We only just finished our final exams, about to start our careers not a family. But the more I thought about it, the more the idea grew on me that his could be the thing to draw us together.

"I decided to propose to her that night. I went out and did all the right things. I bought the ring. I filled the apartment with flowers. I ordered in a nice dinner. I dressed nice. I waited. She came home late and I could tell something was wrong.

"She'd had it '_taken care of_' earlier in the day. The clinic had just discharged her. She hoped I would never find out. I didn't propose that night even though she begged to see the ring. We broke up before we headed home that holiday. I couldn't live with the lie she would have kept from me. I couldn't trust that it was the first thing she had ever lied about. I started to question everything she had ever told me. Maybe, if she hadn't lied and we discussed our situation, we would have reached the same conclusion. But as it was, I couldn't trust her."

Edward shakes his head sadly. Jane looks thoughtful. "What did you do with the ring?" She asks.

This made Edward laugh unexpectedly. "Oh, I took it back to the jeweler. Did you know they have this great little system where if you buy an engagement ring and the girl says no, they will give you your money back? I just told a little white lie. The jeweler was so nice about it."

Emmett laughs and offers a toast. "Here's to little white lies!" He held his beer glass up and we all follow suit before taking a swig.

Angela and Ben return to the room carrying dinner plates. Angela carefully hands us each a plate with cutlery. "I don't see why we can't eat in the hot tub on such a lovely night." She points out. I smile. Angela will be an awesome mother some day. It took three trips back to the kitchen, but eventually everyone was enjoying their roast lamb dinner with roast vegetables to match.

When we finish eating, Ben and Angela pack the dishwasher. I feel bad letting them do all of the work, but I am still naked and not sure the world is ready for me to step out of the hot tub collecting dishes. By the time they returned, we are discussing what to do for the night. I interrupt the debate with my own suggestion. "Well I think we should continue on the same theme this evening." I state.

"What theme? We don't have a theme." Emmett scoffs. "Apart from nudity and I'm all for _that _theme!"

I grin and shake my head. "No. I meant the stories. Edward has already told us a story. I want to hear more."

Alice rolls her eyes. "But we already know all of the stories!" she objects.

"I don't." Ben and I declare at the same time. Jane laughs and nods her agreement.

Jasper looks thoughtful. "I guess our group _has_ grown lately. We probably should share more of our stories. You know, like the aborigines, passing knowledge down the generations." He nods sagely and we all laugh.

"Okay, well what stories do you want to know then, Bella?" Emmett grins.

Ben sat straighter. "Well that's a stupid question. See, how does she know what to ask?"

I smile. "It's okay Ben, I do have a question to start with." Everyone stops and looks at me expectantly. "Alice, please explain when and what circumstances it was you saw Edward naked."

Everyone except Ben, Jane, and I laugh. "Well." Alice smiles and I note the happy twinkle in her eyes. "It was my first fashion show on the island. I was launching my store and it was a big deal. I ordered models from the mainland, but for some reason the male models just didn't show. Jasper was already sweet on me, so of course he volunteered himself…" she pauses to kiss Jasper's cheek affectionately. "But I needed someone just a little bigger. He wasn't going to fit what I had ordered. As it turns out, his friend Edward was the perfect size.

"It was the first time I had ever met Edward and he was probably more nervous than I was that day. I wouldn't let him have any drinks first, which in hindsight was our downfall." Alice giggles.

"I had stage fright." Edward adds before swigging his beer again.

"Anyway," Alice brushes Edward's comment aside. "We made it successfully through the formal wear and casual wear and I was preparing the models for swimwear. Edward came out wearing the latest board shorts with his black jocks underneath. I told him there was no way he would go out wearing black jocks under white board shorts and things got a bit heated in the dressing shed."

"I wasn't going to go out in front of the island NOT wearing jocks." Edward adds in mock horror.

"So he took the board shorts off and threw them at me. I got really mad. I had my sewing scissors right there with me. So I cut his jocks right off. And there he was. Stark naked."

We all roar with laughter. Alice accepts our laughter and our applause before continuing. "Then he put the board shorts on like the obedient male model he was supposed to be."

"And the show went on." Edward finishes.

"It was a good show too." Jasper adds.

Edward smiles, "And now I _always_ do what Alice asks me to do. If there is one thing I have learned, it is to not mess with that woman." I laugh until my sides ache. For some reason, I expected the story to be seedier and at least involve Rose. The truth is so much funnier.

Emmett checks his watch. "Hey guys, I need to get going. We have a full day at the office tomorrow, Sunday overtime with a deranged kidnapper on the loose."

Emmett and Jane remove themselves from the hot tub and Edward sighs. "I, or I should say we, have training again tomorrow. We should probably head to bed soon too." I nuzzle Edward's neck, indicating I am more than happy to comply. Emmett throws my bikini back at me as he passes by and I smile my thanks.

"You guys take the first spare room." Angela points in the general direction we were to head in.

"Are you sure?" Edward asks politely. "We can always call a cab?"

Angela grins. "I wouldn't hear of it. You might as well use the place while I have it."

Later that night as I snuggle into Edward, we hear the unmistakable rhythmic tap of a headboard against the wall. I groan and cover my ears with a pillow, mumbling sleepily to Edward. "Damn Alice and Jasper. They could be more considerate."

Edward chuckles. "Alice and Jasper took a cab home earlier. I think it might be our sweet, innocent virgins getting a little bit of action."

I gasp in shock and then giggle in delight. Edward tickles me lightly before instigating a little wall tapping of our own.

_A/N: Once again thank you for your reviews. If you've asked specific questions I have tried to answer them as best I can, even though the review reply link is broken so it takes forever._

_Obviously I can only write with depth about things I have experienced – therefore if my characters are more moody than canon, it's because I have suffered over a decade with depression. For the Tsunami Fandom appeal, I wrote a one-shot around this central theme. I'm going to upload it this week (time permitting) and so if you would like to read it (short read), please I'd love your thoughts. Add me for author updates at the end of this chapter if you haven't already and the system should let you know when it's good to go. Thank you all!_


	39. Chapter 39

Little Aussie Dictionary:

Assessments: in a school context it is any task or assignment that assesses your ability to pass the subject or grade. Assessment is more widely used where I was schooled as it covers more than just assignments – it can be performance based; art based etc.

Chapter 39 - Midday

The training so far has been downright boring. Edward seems enthralled by the presentation as I take more interest in his reactions than what is actually being presented. If nothing else, I am learning fast that I do not want to be a teacher. I doodle on the blank notepad in front of me and before I know it, I have drawn a rough map of my hometown. I miss Dad and Grandma. The sudden homesickness is shocking. After almost six months on the island, I thought I had already been through the worst when it came to missing home. I sigh and turn to a blank page in my notepad. I will try and calling Grandma tonight.

I smile as I check the time, almost lunch. A knock at the door interrupts the presentation and I look up, pleased for the interruption. It is Emmett and Jane. They are both looking grave. Emmett clears his throat. "Sorry to interrupt. I just need a few words in private with Miss Swan."

I stand and Edward began standing also. Emmett waves him down and he sits warily. The presentation recommences before I am even out the door. Jane clicks the door of the staffroom closed as I walk with Emmett out of earshot from anyone nosy enough to stand near the door.

"Bella we were just doing a little, uh, reconnaissance around your house this morning, and I think the kidnapper was there last night."

I gasp, "Really? How could you tell?"

"The blood," Jane drawls sarcastically.

I look between them confused, "Blood?"

"He, uh, murdered a cat and made a bit of a mess of it. He left a note warning that you are next."

I am still confused. "Whose cat was it? Did he mention me specifically?"

Jane perks up. "You don't own a cat?"

"No." I shake my head. "I think the neighbors have a tabby cat?" I offer.

Jane nods. "Well that fits the description."

I shake my head sadly. "I should probably go home and clean up before Edward finishes here. Is the mess bad?"

"Bella!" Emmett's exclamation is loud and suddenly the staffroom gets quiet. Emmett lowers his voice. "You need to take this seriously! It was luck that you weren't at home last night. What if you had been there?"

I gasp. I didn't consider that. Mum and Edward exit the staffroom at the same time. "What's going on?" Their concern is addressed in unison. I wait patiently as Jane explains the situation to both Mum and Edward.

"Should we leave the island?" Edward asks.

Jane shakes her head. "No. If we ramp up your security you will be safer here and it will give us a better shot at catching this guy. We've made a lot of progress. I wouldn't be surprised if we catch him within 72 hours."

Edward and Mum nod and share a look. "Maybe keep mixing up where you stay at night." Emmett suggests. "You can bunk with me tonight?" Edward and I both nod in agreement. I don't much care where I spend the night.

I feel like a small child as Mum and Edward discuss my welfare with Emmett and Jane. I tune out of their conversation and walk to the window, watching nothing particular. It is annoying that no one seems to think I am mature enough to be included in the discussion. Worse still, the Sunday roast dinner with Mum and Phil is now cancelled. I was really looking forward to that.

Eventually the other staff leaves the staffroom, giving our small group odd looks as they leave. I stay facing the window, watching everyone in the glass reflection. After another good twenty minutes of discussion, Edward comes up behind me, slips his arms around my waist, and places his chin gently on my head.

"Are you hungry, love?" I shake my head. I am angry, fed up, and sick of being treated like a child. I am sick of having someone out there wanting to kill me. I am maybe a little bit hungry, but I am too irate to admit it.

Edward sighs and rubs my arms reassuringly. "Don't worry too much. Emmett and Jane seem to know what they are doing. Apparently, your Dad called last night too. He has a suspect for them matching everything they know so far. Someone your Dad had a run in with a few years ago."

I sigh. No one seems to understand I really don't care about who wants me dead. I just want my life back. I want the freedom to walk along the beach alone in my thoughts and the freedom to go to the bathroom during school without a police guard outside the door. I know it would be childish to kick up a fuss, so I don't tell Edward how I am feeling.

**oooOOOooo**

School on Monday seems more tedious than usual. We have assessments due and an exam first thing. These are just Term One exams and if we score horribly, we have another chance to make it up. I feel I did quite well, having stumbled over only one question. I have already submitted my assessments by email, since we have the option. I am confident I did well on those. After morning, tea we have a few hours to work on our assessments or study for our other exams. Edward is very passionate about ensuring no one feels too much pressure during exam week, which is typically the last week of term. The subjects I choose are mainly written assessment based, so this morning's exam was my one and only. I have also finished all of my assessments for the term, a consequence of spending too many evenings waiting for Edward to finish the staff meetings with Rose.

My mood is melancholy, as it has been since Emmett told me our house had been broken into. I can tell Edward is starting to worry. Before we are dismissed for Morning Break, Edward asks me to stay back a moment. I barely acknowledge his request. As the rest of the class leaves the room, I remain seated at my desk. Edward comes over and kneels beside my chair.

"Are you okay?" His voice is full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Some psycho is trying to kill me. Just the usual you know?" I try dry humor. Edward doesn't buy it.

"You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you, right?" He sounds anxious now.

"Yeah I know."

"Sam, I mean the guidance counselor wants to meet with you after morning break. Is that okay? Do you have much to study for?"

I shake my head. "That's fine. Who is walking me to his office?" I still haven't made eye contact with Edward. I feel every bit the petulant student I am acting.

"Emmett will walk you there and then Sam will call him when you're done. He'll come and walk you back."

I nod. My body is screaming to just break free and run in the wind. In my mind, I will run across the school oval, occasionally cartwheeling like I did as a child. It always ends with me being shot by some murderer. I shudder at my overactive imagination. Edward sighs and I look over at him. He is pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella, will you eat your morning tea with me today?"

It is my turn to sigh. "That's not appropriate. You know that. Imagine what Lauren would say."

Edward nods. When he looks up his eyes are full of tears. "Yeah, you're right. I just…I just feel like you are slipping away from me. You know?"

A lump forms in my throat. "Oh. It's not like that. I'm…I mean, it's exam week. I can't even sleep in my own house, let alone pee without someone standing just outside." I grip the edge of my desk in frustration.

Edward nods and wipes his eyes. "Yeah, I guess it is a bit rough at the moment, but Emmett seems to have it all under control." He ends on a hopeful note and I nod as I stand. Edward walks me to the classroom door and Emmett accompanies me to my locker so I can retrieve my lunchbox. Only Jake and Ben will sit with me during breaks now that Emmett is there too. I try to console myself. Emmett isn't exactly enjoying being back at high school either. After morning break, Emmett walks me back to my locker.

"Off to the guidance counselor, hey Bella?" He is clearly bored with having to follow me. Not that I blame him. I am bored having to be followed! I smile in what I hope comes across as something friendly before gathering a spare exercise book and my pencil case. I'm not sure what I'll need for this appointment. Emmett drops me outside Sam's office with a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Tell him you want to join the police force." Emmett grins wickedly as he leaves with a wave.

When Sam acknowledges my presence at the door, I approach his desk. "Take a seat, Miss. Swan. How are you today?"

I force a smile as I sit. "Good thank you." I answer politely.

"Okay, I have few things to run through today, so let's get started. First, if you'll just complete this multiple-choice questionnaire. It will give me an idea of which career types you will be most suited."

I nod and complete the questionnaire in silence. Sam taps away at his computer until I place my pen down on my paper, indicating I am done.

"Thank you." He gathers my questionnaire without looking at it. "Now I've had a few people raise concerns about your social life. I'm going to take a moment to explain to you how important your senior year is." I nod and listen quietly as Sam spouts the usual bull about ruining my chances of a good career by not attending to my studies.

He finishes with a smart-arsed comment about my casual neglect of school. I blush, more out of anger than embarrassment. I have only just completed my first exams and assessments. How can he even know where I rank in my class, let alone insinuate I am somewhere at the bottom. I bite my tongue to keep from giving him a piece of my mind.

Sam continues insulting me. He mentions me coming from a 'broken family'. Well yes, Renee and Charlie parted ways not long after I was born, but they both love me and I have never felt neglected. He mentions my job at Jasper's bar. I can see that, in Sam's eyes, a student working at a bar is equivalent to choosing prostitution as a career. I keep my head down and mouth shut.

He mentions my older boyfriend and my head snaps up. I can handle him insulting me until he _dares_ to insult Edward. Sam smiles happily at my reaction because it seems I just gave him an excuse to harp again about neglecting my studies. Edward is hardly likely to let me neglect my school work.

Sam's intercom buzzes. Mrs. Cope relays a message about me needing to collect a parcel from the office. I sigh in relief. ANY excuse to get out of Sam's office is more than welcome. Sam nods politely and tells me he will have Emmett meet me at the school office. I smile and shake Sam's hand before bolting from his office. Phew. I hope I won't be subjected to too many more of those appointments this year.

As I pass under a covered eating area on my way to the office, I hear footsteps fall into step behind me. "You were meant to meet me at the office." I joke to Emmett.

"Don't look behind you. Keep walking, but turn and walk toward the building you just came from." I gasp recognizing his voice. It isn't Emmett. It is the kidnapper.

"Why should I do what you say?" I ask, not turning around.

"Because I have your darling little sister and one of you is going to die today. If you don't do what I say, then she will die. It will be long, slow, and torturous." He snarls.

I gulp and turn in the direction he indicated. Could he really have Bree? I walk slowly. Emmett will be waiting for me at the office and will notice if I take too long. I am steered toward a ladder leaning against the back of the two-story building. I turn to face my kidnapper.

He is wearing a police uniform. No wonder no one questioned him. Everyone is used to seeing police officers at our school lately. I pretend to be scared of heights and resist climbing the ladder. The kidnapper pulls an iPhone out of his pocket and plays a video recording of Bree tied up, bleeding, and very obviously scared. I gasp. He really does have Bree. Tears prick my eyes as I start climbing the ladder. He follows.

"You hurt her!" I accuse as I climb the ladder.

He sneers. "I didn't say I wouldn't. I just said I wouldn't _kill _her if you did as you're told."

When I reach the roof, I haul myself up and scramble away from the edge. Maybe I am a little scared of heights, especially when I'm not strapped securely to something. The kidnapper grips the collar of my shirt and hauls me over the rise of the roof to where it flattens out a little. We are in the shade of a huge old gum tree that dwarfs the two-story school building. It also shelters us from clear view a little and this bothered me.

"Turn around. Put your hands behind your back."

I do as I am told. I send a silent prayer out that Emmett will notice I am missing sooner rather than later. He ties my hands together very tightly and I wince. "Now sit." He orders. I sit. I am wearing my school uniform dress. I watch horrified as he wraps metal cable tightly around my legs and then ties the cable together at my knees. It hurts. I stifle a sob when I see a trail of blood dribble down my leg where the cable is too tight.

"Now stand." I struggle, but I can't. The kidnapper laughs and then pulls me to stand. He drags me to the edge of the building where I see he has a rope already tied in a noose and hanging from a branch of the big gum tree. I sob again as he tightens the noose around my neck. I am standing precariously close the edge of the roof scared I will fall.

"Now this is how it will be, Miss. Swan." The kidnapper guffaws. "One way or another, your father is going to lose one of his daughters today. You have the privilege of choosing which one." I gulp. Obviously this guy has no idea Bree isn't my biological sister.

He places a small battery operated alarm clock on the roof next to where I stand. "You have until midday to decide, Miss. Swan. Your sister is tied up in those caves just below the school and before the ocean. If you haven't jumped by midday you will be able to see me drag her out right onto that rock there." He points and makes sure I am looking. "And then she will die. I have yet to decide how, but it will be much more inventive than what I did with your cat."

I shudder. The kidnapper is gone already. Surely Emmett has noticed by now. Will he see the ladder in time? I take a few deep breaths before looking down to check the alarm clock. Forty minutes. Oh god. Forty minutes until midday. Emmett has forty minutes to stop this guy or my life will be over.

I close my eyes and take a few more deep breaths. I open them and search what I can see of the school grounds. I check the clock. Thirty-five minutes. I check the school grounds again. A small group of kids forms pointing in my direction and hope like hell they see me. I recognize Emmett's uniform from a distance. Edward is a few steps behind him. His red-golden hair shines in the sun as he gestures wildly to Jane. I take another few breaths. They know I am here.

When I look down again Edward is gone. I quickly look out further because looking down is making me feel nauseated. I look out at the rock supposedly in front of the cave where Bree is. Oh god, I hope that sick fuck hasn't hurt her too bad. She may be a spoiled brat, but she's still my sister and I love her for that reason alone. I know if Emmett hasn't sorted this by the stroke of midday, I will jump. I won't let Bree die. I can't live with the knowledge I let Bree die. I gulp back my fear. I don't want to die.

I hear a noise behind me and freeze in fear. I check the clock from the corner of my eye. Twenty-five minutes. "Bella!" It is Edward. A tear of happiness slides down my cheek. Edward is on the roof with me now. "Bella, please don't jump." He sounds scared. More scared than I have ever heard him.

I swallow roughly and try as hard as I can to speak clearly. I can see Edward on his stomach wriggling closer to me. He is holding a small two-way radio.

"Edward. Stop. Stay where you are and listen to me." I surprise myself with how calm I sound. I can hear Emmett on the two-way. "Turn the radio on, Edward. I need to speak with Emmett." Edward is shaking as he holds the radio out so my voice will be heard. "Emmett?" I ask timidly.

"Bella!"

"Emmett it's him. Please, you have to get Bree! She's on the rocks in the caves. He's got her. You have to get her. You have to save her before midday. Please Emmett, she's hurt and if you don't find her by midday I have to jump!"

"Whoa! Back up!" Emmett sounds shocked. "This is the kidnapper? You're not trying to hang yourself?"

I gulp. "No! Listen to me. The kidnapper has Bree. He's going to kill her at midday unless I jump first. Please, please, please find her before I have to jump." I sob at the end unable to contain it.

"Okay Bella. Honey we're on it okay? Tell Edward to stay out of sight in case the kidnapper is watching." I brave looking down. Relief floods my veins when I see a team of people heading toward the cliffs and separating as they climb down. Twenty minutes.

Edward's sobbing brings me slowly back to my current situation. "Are you okay?" I ask timidly. Edward sobs louder.

"I…I thought that…oh god." I let Edward compose himself. "You just had an appointment with Sam. I know what he's like. You haven't been yourself and…I…I thought that…"

I fight back my own tears. "Edward you need to stay hidden." I insist. I am terrified to twist my head and look at him. If I lose my balance, I will surely fall which will be the same as jumping.

"Bella, love, your legs." Edward's voice hitches at the end of his sentence. I can't look down, but I imagine there is probably more blood where the cable is rubbing my skin raw. In fact, I am having trouble feeling my toes. I concentrate on not losing my balance.

Silence. Endless silence.

Ten minutes.

The two-way crackles, "We have her. Bella we have her. She's safe. We have him too. He's in custody."

I sob in relief. Edward moves. "Stay where you are." I order and he obeys. "Can I talk to her?" I ask Emmett. I need to be sure.

"Now?" Emmett asks. I can hear the panic in his voice.

"Yes Emmett, now. Please, I need to know she's safe before I move."

Emmett is silent for a moment. "Bella, do you really think I would lie about this?" I inhale sharply. She wasn't there. She wasn't there with him. They don't really have her. I almost lose my balance.

"Bella! No!" Edward's arms shoot out in a useless attempt to catch me, but I don't fall.

"Fuck Bella! You only have minutes! Get the fuck off that roof! I swear I wouldn't lie!"

I swallow roughly. "If you have her, then I have all the time in the world. If you can't let her speak to me, then I only have…" I check the clock. "Two minutes."

I wait. The silence is deafening. Mum's voice came over the two-way, "Bella?"

"Mum!"

"Bella, we have Bree. Honey, she is safe. I have her here. She's upset. She's not talking to anyone. Please honey, get off the roof!"

I breathe a sigh of relief as the clock ticks over to midday. Mum is far too open with me to lie about something this big. If Bree were dead, she would be hysterical. She loves Bree as much as she loves me, which means Bree must be safe.

Edward pulls himself to his knees. "Can I help you down?" He asks tentatively.

I choke a little. "You didn't bring anything to cut rope did you?" I ask, surprising myself again with a hint of humor.

Edward shuffles closer and pulls himself to stand. He grips the rope above my head. "Hold onto me. I'm going to try to undo this noose okay?" His voice is soothing and I willingly bury my head into his shoulder since my hands are still uselessly bound behind my back.

"Fuck." He swore. "It's so goddamn tight." He wraps an arm around me in half a hug. "Sorry. I don't mean to keep swearing. I think I almost have it." He puts more pressure on the rope and I feel it slacken slightly. The shift in pressure moves our center of gravity. I squeal in fright as I lose my footing.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Edward swears. We are suddenly dangling from the rope. Edward is holding the rope above my head with both hands as his thighs grip tightly around my middle. His legs are the only thing stopping my body weight from activating the noose.

"Bella I'm going to swing us toward the roof again. Can you please try to get some footing?" His voice is pleading. I know it is a long shot, but I currently can't think of a better plan. It is difficult to grip the roof while my legs are bound together. Every time we swing away from the building, it seems as though we will die. Three swings later, I have enough of a grip for Edward to put a foot on the roof and pull us both back to safety.

He hurriedly slips the noose over my head and drags me to the middle of the roof since I can't really walk with my legs bound. He sat me down, taking a few deep breaths as I wait.

"Can you untie my hands please?" I ask. Edward snaps out of whatever world he has been.

"Of course." He works furiously behind me until my hands are free. He slips around to face me and takes both of my hands in his. "Let me rub them for a bit, okay? They'll be sore." I nod. They are bloody sore, but his rubbing only seems to make them throb worse. I marvel at how my fingers seem to be a different color. Edward is thorough with his massaging. It is the doctor in him. I realize the more he rubs, the more my fingers return to a normal color.

"Is it bad?" I ask.

"It'll be better once you are in the hospital." He answers automatically before looking up at me, embarrassed. "Sorry. I..uh…yeah it's bad. How did you know?"

I smile. "I recognize Dr. Cullen when he surfaces." I squeeze Edward's fingers as he rubs mine letting him know I am okay.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He stops rubbing my hands, fingers, and wrists, then pulls me into a tight upper body hug. "We should have left the island yesterday. I thought we would be safe here." His voice chokes with emotion.

"It's okay." I soothe. "I'm okay. Bree is okay. They have the bad guy. Everything is okay. I'm not badly hurt…" I offer as a softener. Edward strokes my cheek.

"You are so very brave." He states before turning his attention to trying to untie the cable bounding my legs. The more he works at it, the tighter the cable gets.

"Ow! Edward, this isn't working." I try breathing through my pain. "We need pliers or something. You can't undo that – it's just making it tighter."

Edward reaches to touch my cheek again. "I'm sorry. It must hurt like hell." Edward scrambles away and grabs the two-way radio. "Emmett!" He barks into the radio.

"What!" I can't help smiling. Emmett was hardly professional.

"Her legs are bound. I can't get it undone. I can't get her down the ladder like this."

"Well fuck. We have no other option. What do you need?"

Edward roars in frustration and throws the two-way radio. I can't help the giggle. Edward runs a hand through his hair, smiling ruefully. "I shouldn't have done that."

I grin. "What if I hold onto you and you climb down the ladder with me on your back?" I ask.

Edward considers this. "Your hands probably don't have much strength in them." He eyes me doubtfully.

"You could tie them together again to hold me there?" I offer. It isn't as though we have a lot of options.

"No, love, I can't do that." He shakes his head. "I can try with you on the inside between me and the ladder."

I nod. It will be awkward, but we can make it work. "Okay."

We shimmy to the edge of the roof where the ladder is resting. I am relieved to see that this ladder is much better quality than the kidnapper's was. Edward positions himself before maneuvering me in front of him and into place.

"Are you ready?" he asks. I nod into his chest sure he can feel it. I am hanging on with all the strength I have left in me. Even I doubt I will make it to the bottom. I close my eyes in fear and bury my head deep into Edward's neck. I don't even notice when he starts climbing with just one arm while holding me with his other.

"We're almost there." His voice soothes, "Just a few more steps." I can hear people scurrying beneath us. Many hands reach for me and pull me to safety as we reach the bottom. They pull me away from Edward and I scream in fear. In a flash Edward has me in his arms again. "Shh. It's okay. We're on the ground now. They're bringing the ambulance around. You'll be okay very soon Bella. Just hang on a little longer."

I sob and cling to Edward for dear life. They can't coax me onto a stretcher. Edward ends up cradling me in the backseat of the police car as we speed to the hospital with Emmett at the wheel.

"Is she okay?" I hear Emmett's worried tone. I don't even remember moving from the ambulance to the police car.

"Yeah, she'll be okay. She's just had a shock." Edward's voice soothes me again. I am aware of him holding me very close.

"Thank god. I didn't think she would ever stop screaming back there." Emmett grips the steering wheel tighter.

Edward sighs. "It was seeing the kidnapper. She was fine until she saw him there."

"Yeah then she flipped out!" Emmett finishes. I can't recall what they are discussing. I cling tight to Edward. At the moment, he is the only thing I am sure of.

A small parcel is sitting beside Edward and I in the backseat. It has been torn open. I now wonder if the parcel was a set up by the kidnapper. I reach into the package and pull out the collar from our neighbour's cat, covered in blood. I recoil in horror as Edward pulls the collar from my hands, tucks the parcel out of view, and cradles me closer.

_Authors Note: A huge shout out to my Beta, for taking it in her stride that this chapter was twice as long as my usual updates but I didn't want to leave you all with a cliff-hanger. So send some love her way if you follow her on twitter AuntBell or on her Facebook forum, Twilight FanFic, we'd love to see you there. _

_Thank you also for reviewing, especially those of you who have been with me forever, lgk, ADADancer, sujari6, covenmama, bellascotia, woahnow…you are the loveliest for staying with me from the beginning __ If I've missed anyone please let me know. Please know that there is so much more to come…and I appreciate every review…to the point of rewriting certain parts of my story to meet your expectations! Yes…there will be an EPOV. Send any questions my way, happy to answer them!_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – Panic (LEMON)

At the hospital, I cling to Edward as he has another argument. This time it is with his dad. "Please Carlisle. Please be her doctor. I need to be her boyfriend right now. I can't let her go," pain breaking through his voice. I vaguely recollect Carlisle's agreement.

My legs feel like they've been through the meat shredder. I think perhaps Carlisle has just amputated both my legs below the hip with no anesthetic. I scream in agony as Edward soothes me. He strokes my hair while holding me close. It helps. I bury my face in his chest trying to stifle my screams.

It is quite dark when I wake up wrapped in Edward's arms. He is asleep. I wiggle my toes and feel them move. Sighing in relief, I curl myself back into Edward's body. He moves in his sleep to accommodate me and I fall asleep again.

I wake this time to the hospital hustle and bustle, groaning because my legs hurt. Edward grips me tighter. "Are you awake, love?"

"Uh huh," I moan.

"Would you like some more morphine?"

I blink my eyes trying to wake myself up. "No thank you."

Edward presses a kiss to my forehead. "Would you like anything?" He asks genuinely concerned. I get the feeling if I asked for the moon he would do everything in his power to get it for me.

"Just hold me." I mumble as I ascertain the severity of my pain. Maybe I will need some morphine. "What time is it?" I ask hesitantly.

Edward checks a clock beyond me, "Five in the morning. It's Tuesday." He rubs my arms as he holds me, making me feel safe.

"Three hours until school," I note. School doesn't actually start until twenty to nine, but Edward is usually there by eight to prepare and I always ride with him. He laughs with no humor.

"You won't be going to school today, my love. Hospital for you, I'm afraid." He runs a finger along my jaw line and smiles reassuringly. "I won't go to school either. I'll stay right here with you as long as you need me."

I sigh and press myself into his body. "I think I should go to school," I mumble. "I'm not really hurt. I am just…a little sore." Edward kisses my forehead again.

"Whatever Carlisle agrees with," he assures me. I get the feeling I may be stuck here, today anyway.

At seven, breakfast had just been served as Carlisle comes in to check on me. Edward and I each have a tray, even though Edward isn't a patient. The older nurses and staff love him like a son and spoil him. I am very hungry, since I missed lunch and dinner yesterday. I eat eagerly. Edward laughs at me while reminding me to chew _just a little_ before swallowing.

I finish eating then listen intently as Carlisle checks me over commenting on my wounds. "I'm impressed, Bella. The worst is definitely over. I don't recommend any hard physical activity. I'll give you a cream for your leg and wrist wounds as well as some painkillers, but you'll be fine to go home now if you want." He smiles genuinely at me. I feel as though he truly cares about me as a patient and long for the day he will care for me as his son's girlfriend.

"Are you sure Dad?" Edward sounds anxious. "Should she stay at home to rest?"

Carlisle smiles, "She's fine. She can go to school if she wants, if that's what you're worrying about." He runs a hand through Edward's hair affectionately. I have never seen Carlisle display fatherly affection toward Edward before. It makes him seem softer somehow. "Or if she would prefer to stay at home, I will write a note for her, but it would be because of the stress and not because she's physically unable."

I grin and thank Carlisle. I couldn't have heard better news. I am in a lot of pain as we walk out of the hospital and Edward grimaces. "Please Bella, it must hurt." I know he is yet again asking me to stay home today.

I reach up and stroke his jaw line. "Wouldn't you rather have me in your classroom where you can keep an eye on me than home alone?" I know I have won with that point when Edward sighs and opens the car door for me. Edward's car is still at school so we are going to taxi home, change for school, and then taxi back to school.

We shower quickly. I take extra care patting myself dry around my wounds and by the time I am dry, Edward is already dressed. He insists on applying the cream to my wounds himself before leaving me to dress while he makes our school lunches. I am worried about how red and welted my legs look. I decide to wear the black suspender set Alice bought me to tease Edward under my school uniform along with the skin-toned stockings and white school socks over the top. Edward doesn't know I own them and the sexy lace is more than covered by my school skirt, making them appropriate to wear at school as long as my skirt doesn't blow up too high. The stockings definitely help conceal the redness of my wounds. I smile. Alice would be proud of my ingenuity.

Edward is just phoning for a cab when I meet him on the front verandah. He hangs up the phone and smiles at me, "Hi beautiful." He pulls me into a tight hug as I nuzzle his neck. "Forgive me in advance if I'm a little overprotective of you today, okay?" He looks genuinely concerned I may be upset about this.

I reach up and kiss him gently. "I understand." We continue holding each other on the verandah until the taxi pulls up. Edward opens the back door for me. I get in and slide in across the seat as he gets in beside me.

As we ride to school Edward gently places his hand on my thigh. Suddenly he looks surprised. "Stockings?" He asks. I bite my lip and nod.

"I wanted to cover the sores." Edward uses his other hand to cup my face.

"You'll tell me if the other kids give you any trouble, won't you?" I nod in agreement.

Edward accidentally slid his hand a little further up my thigh as he turned to face the road again. His fingers brush the lace top of my stockings and he froze. "Fuck. Not regular stockings," he murmurs under his breath. His fingers work deliberately now, feeling around the lace until he reaches where the suspenders connect and follows them up to my panties. He whimpers softly and I notice his arousal pressing keenly through his pants. His breathing becomes labored and it is turning me on.

"Edward," I warn. We are heading to school. We can't do this now.

He ignores me. Pulling me very close he whispers in my ear. "What color are your panties?"

"Edward we're almost at school." I object. "You're my teacher, remember?" Edward growls in annoyance. I kept my eyes downcast as I exit the cab. He pays the driver and follows me to the classroom. We are still early. I wait for Edward to unlock the door. He lets me in before locking the door behind us.

"Edward!" I sigh, exasperated. I am turned on too, but this is _school_!

"I need your assistance in the stationery storage closet, Miss Swan." Edward drops his bag behind his desk and stalks toward the stationery closet. I know I shouldn't, but I follow anyway. He flicks the light on and closes the door behind us in the small space. My heart beats wildly in my chest. He undoes his belt and pants, letting them fall to his ankles. His erection is straining in his jocks. I reach forward and free it. He whimpers.

"Turn around." I do as I am told. "Bend over." Edward lifts my school skirt, running his hands along my hips and the curve of my arse. My panties are black, to match the suspenders. I can tell he approves. Edward reaches for something above my head and I hear the familiar tearing of a condom packet. He keeps condoms in the school stationery closet? What the hell?

My thoughts turn to mush as his fingers pull my panties aside probing my wetness. "Oh Bella," he moans. "Stop me if your legs hurt, okay love?" He waits for me to murmur a soft yes before pushing his entire length into me. I moan in pleasure.

Edward finds a steady pace that suits us both. My legs ache a little, but not near as much as my pussy aches for him to push faster, deeper. "Please hurry, go faster. I don't want to be caught." I gasp out.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you were such a naughty school girl." Edward slaps my arse and I squeal in delight.

"Oh! Mr. Cullen, take me harder!" I demand. Obviously this is what he wants to hear. "Slap me again?" I ask tentatively. I don't know why, but I liked that last slap very much. Edward groans and pumps harder slapping me once, twice, three times across my panty covered arse. I feel him come, which sets off my own orgasm and I scream loudly. Edward clamps his hands over my mouth, stifling my screams.

"Jesus." Edward pants, laughing, "I forgot how loud you scream." He chuckles and kisses my neck. I blush heavily. Edward pulls a fresh box of tissues within the closet and opens it. I am still bent over, using the shelves as support and panting as he gently wipes me clean. He kisses my hip before pulling me to stand.

"Go unlock the classroom door, love. If anyone is there, tell them I'm grabbing today's supplies from the stationery closet." I nod biting my lower lip. I would have preferred to stay and watch Edward clean up, but do as I am told. I unlock and open the classroom door, thankful no one is around. I walk the short distance to my locker and grab my things. I'm not sure what is on the agenda today since exams are over. It seems silly to start something new a few days before the holidays. I spray myself generously with the deodorant I keep in my locker. I don't want anyone thinking I smell like sex. Being alone near the lockers starts giving me the creeps. I feel like someone is watching me, waiting. I make myself take a deep breath. The kidnapper is in custody. No one else wants to hurt me. It doesn't stop me from scurrying faster than necessary back to the classroom.

By the time I reenter the classroom, Edward is seated at his desk and a few other kids have wandered in. I can tell he has just sprayed his cologne, obviously to cover any lingering sex smell. Unfortunately for me, the cologne simply makes him smell sexier. I sit quietly at my desk and read my library book, like I do every morning.

"Hey Bella," Ben is standing at my desk. "How are you feeling?" His eyes are filled with concern and his brow furrowed with worry. I put my book down.

"I'm okay."

Jake comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I see Edward notice and stiffen. "I'm glad they caught him Bells."

"Thanks, Jake. Me too." I have been at this school for almost a full term and my only friends are Jake and Ben. No one else seems to care about what happened to me yesterday.

Lauren shimmies up to Edward's desk about prove me wrong. She has obviously adjusted her school uniform because it is much shorter than standard issue. In fact, I'm not sure her skirt would cover the lace of my stockings. "Hi Lauren," Edward greets.

"Hi Mr. Cullen," Lauren uses what she calls her _sex voice_. She spent a few lunch breaks earlier in the term explaining how she practiced this voice at home in front of the mirror. "I was wondering if you know how Bella is doing." She bats her eyelashes. I smile as Jake puts his finger in his mouth, pretending to gag.

Edward smiles, "Well, why don't you ask her yourself Lauren? She's right there at her desk."

Lauren looks up, surprised. When she sees me she blushes. "Oh. Okay." She walks by my desk, stopping only so Edward won't be suspicious. She doesn't say a word to me. She simply looks me up and down before heading back to her own desk.

Sam walks into the classroom and Edward clears his throat, signaling the class should settle down. Sam explains he will be taking this time to talk to our class about relationships. A few kids snicker. I see Edward begin quietly marking exams at his desk and I sigh. I would much rather read my library book than get relationship advice from Sam.

Worse, Sam is making us do activities. I sigh again. We need to be in small groups. I drag my chair to face Jake and Ben. This is our standard small group. Sam gives each group a pile of old gossip magazines. We are to go through, cut out images of couples, and comment on their relationship based on their body language. I think the activity sounds like a huge pile of bull and share my thoughts with Ben and Jake. They both laugh. Sam glares at me. I blush even though I am sure he didn't hear me.

I sigh and start flicking through the magazines, surprised at how many articles already comment on couple's relationships. As I flick through yet another magazine, an image catches my eye. It is the kidnapper…in an advertisement for yogurt. My breath hitches in my throat. I look for signs that this isn't my kidnapper, but can't find any. I start shaking and find I can't breathe. My world fades to black.

**ooOOOoo**

I open my eyes gasping and barely able to move. I struggle to see what is holding me. Edward's soothing voice washes over me. "Hush love. Everything is okay. You are safe. I've got you." He repeatedly tells me in soft, hushed tones. I stop struggling and limp my body against his chest. The scent of his cologne rushes over me and calms me down. I make a mental effort to clear my head of the haze that has settled over it. We are still in the classroom full of kids. They are all watching us. I gasp and begin struggling again. Edward continues holding me tight.

"Bella, if you can hear me, please stop struggling." I stop struggling. Of course I can hear him.

"Thank God." He whispers into my hair. "Okay, let's go sit in the reading area." I nod into his chest letting him lift me, one arm around my back and the other securely under the curve of my arse. He carries me to the reading area and sets me on the couch kneeling in front of me, maintaining physical contact with me. He now holds both my hands in his, resting his arms on my knees.

"What happened, love?" Having no idea what just happened, I look into his eyes. "Did someone say something to upset you?" He offers. I shake my head, now remembering what upset me.

"The kidnapper was in my magazine in a yogurt advertisement." It sounds so stupid. Edward doesn't laugh at me. "What happened to me?" I remember blacking out.

"Bella," Edward holds my hands a little firmer, "You had a panic attack. You were screaming in fear and thrashing like something was trying to hurt you." I bite my lower lip.

I went psycho in front of all of my classmates. How embarrassing. "What did you do? What have you done?" I ask, terrified we will be in huge trouble now that Edward has hugged me in front of the entire class.

"I very professionally restrained you. Don't worry," he smiles and brushes my cheek with his fingers. "No one else could hear what I was saying to you as I tried bringing you around."

I sigh in relief. "Is that why you aren't sitting here next to me?" I ask.

Edward nods. "Yes. They can still see us, but they can't hear us. Do you want to go back to class?" He asks and I blush.

"I'm so embarrassed." I moan.

Edward smiles reassuringly at me and squeezes my hands. "I can sit with you. I'm almost finished grading anyway. No one will question me keeping an eye on you after what just happened." I nod. I should have stayed home this morning. Edward was right…again.

"Come on," Edward gently tugs my hands, helping me to my feet. "Show me this yogurt advertisement."

**ooOOOoo**

At morning break, Edward sits with me in the school yard. We sit in the shade of a gum tree at the bench that Jake, Ben and I often occupy. Edward sits beside me, keeping his hand over mine. I seem calmer when he is touching me. We joke about Sam's pointless activities as Emmett strolls across the school yard. Edward waves him over. Emmett smiles and heads toward us. Obviously he has been looking for Edward.

"Hey buddy, you slumming it with the students today? Doesn't the staff room have air conditioning?" Emmett teases Edward.

"Yeah, Bella had another panic attack. I figured if nothing else I'd scare off the bullies." Edward squeezes my hand lightly, but I am reeling from his statement.

"Another?" I ask incredulously. "When was the first one? Why didn't you tell me?" I am getting angry. Edward and Emmett eye me warily. Jake and Ben are silent.

"You don't remember?" Edward asks gently. "It was yesterday when we were trying to lift you into the ambulance."

I begin sobbing and instinctively Edward reaches to hug me. Emmett pulls him back. "Hey, you two are at school, none of that." Emmett slips in between Edward and I on the bench wrapping an arm around me. "I know it's not the same Bella, but it's the best you've got at the moment." I nod and work on controlling my tears. I look around Emmett toward Edward. He has his elbows on the table and his face buried in his hands.

"Sorry," I gulp back tears as I speak, "that I yelled at you. I just…don't remember…at all." I blink back more tears.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett assures me. "It's not your fault."

I shrug Emmett's arm from my shoulders and stare glumly at the table. I want Edward to hug me, talk to me, and reassure me, not Emmett.

"So how is the investigation going?" Edward tries to be casual.

Emmett sighs. "It's going good, I suppose. I just…it's so frustrating that we missed so many things. The bastard delivered the package to the school office himself, in person. He was actually in the office, pretending to be a new officer from the mainland. He introduced himself to Mrs. Cope and everything. She feels so bad…" Emmett trails off looking at me for reassurance to continue. Of course I don't blame Mrs. Cope! That kidnapper had been crafty. "He's been relatively co-operative with the investigation, he doesn't want to go away for life, and what he hasn't told us outright, the forensics team has put together."

"How did he get Bree away from class?" Edward asks. I want to know these things too, but am too afraid to ask. Given the choice, I would never talk about the kidnapping again. In my mind, it is over and done. The threat is gone.

"Bree followed him willingly before school even started. He used kittens to get her to come with him in the car. He told her they needed someone to look after them and he was busy. I feel like stranger danger is worth nothing around here. I mean, we teach it every year, but it just doesn't seem to get through to the little ones. Why in hell's name would anyone think it is a good idea to go with a stranger to look after kittens?"

I can't help myself and have to ask. "Didn't Bree recognize him? I mean, she's seen him before." I finish on an anguished note. There is more emotion in my voice than I intended.

Emmett shrugs and looks from Edward to me, then back again. Something is up. "Um, is she still not talking?" I ask tentatively. The expressions on their faces say it all. "Oh, well I see. Carry on then."

I don't listen to anymore of the conversation. My thoughts are with Bree. What did that man do to her to keep her from talking? I think back to the camera footage the kidnapper had shown me of Bree crying. I start crying too. It is all my fault. He always wanted me, I am sure of it. Any day now the investigation will prove it for sure.

"Screw the rules." Edward argues with Emmett bringing me back to the current conversation. Edward makes his way to my other side, hugs me, and wipes away my tears. I fight back my fresh tears trying to smile.

"Sorry." I apologize to my small group of friends. They all look extremely uncomfortable with my latest emotional outburst.

"Anyway," Emmett continues awkwardly. "I came to tell you all that I have a couple of weeks off starting Thursday and know it's the school holidays."

"Yeah, so what?" Jake asks. Edward glares at him, but Jake ignores him.

"I was wondering if you want to come camping. You know, the seven of us? Maybe at the Bunya Mountains."

"Are they in Victoria?" I ask.

Ben laughs. "No Bella, they're in Queensland. You're thinking of a whole different set of mountains there."

I giggle at my own ignorance. Edward sighs and leans back on the seat. "What do you think Bella? Want to go camping for the holidays?"

I smile. "Sure, I love camping. Dad used to take me camping all the time. Will there be fishing?"

Emmett smiles and ruffles my hair. "It can be arranged."

Edward smiles, "Okay, count us in. Ben, you'd better ring Ang and see what she's up to."

Ben smiles pulling his mobile phone from his pocket and excusing himself as he walks out of our earshot to call Angela. Jake huffs. "What about me?"

"You're not one of our seven. This isn't some class trip." Edward states. I am annoyed with how curt Edward can be with Jake.

"Well couldn't Jake come too if he wants?" I ask.

"Only if he brings along two hot single chicky babes…you know, to even out the numbers." Emmett explains. Both Edward and I laugh.

"It can be arranged." Jake smiles using Emmett's expression from earlier.

I see Edward's expression sour. "Not students," he spat.

Jake looks at him sarcastically. "Fine, I'll bring teachers." He rolls his eyes and I can't help giggling.

"Not Rose." I add and even Edward laughs.

The bell for class rings and Emmett stands up. "Okay then. I'm going to have lunch with Jasper, so I'll ask them then. I'll call you later." He calls out to Edward as he waves him off.

_Authors Note: Not only is this chapter double the length of my usual ones, my beta had it back to me early, so you can all have it early too. Be sure to join her Facebook group: Twilight FanFiction and join in the fun with us. All the links you need to follow me around the internet are on my authors page here, I try very hard to follow everyone back._

_I'm a little overwhelmed by life at the moment, but it sure never gets boring! I love reading your reviews but please remember that while you are reading Chapter 40 I am writing Chapter 61…so while I love suggestions and try to weave them in, it might be a while! A special treat for __Einsteinium__ is that I've chosen one of your name suggestions from back in Chapter 20._ _Time for wine… peace out._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – Sex Education**

Back in the classroom, everyone is still complaining they did not learn anything from Sam's tuition. Edward laughs before addressing the class. "Okay, well, you're probably not going to like this lesson either." Edward enters the stationery cupboard and comes out with several boxes. "And this, my dear students, is your mandatory sex education."

Everyone giggles nervously and I blush. Relationship advice from Sam seems awesome compared to sex education from my boyfriend. I had sex education at my old school. Oh _please_, don't let Edward show us how to put condoms on a banana. I buried my head in my hands. Let the earth open up and swallow me now.

Ms. Hale walks into the classroom and sits down on the chair behind Edward's desk. It looks wrong. We all look at her inquisitively, including Edward. "Carry on," she orders, much like a queen. "I'm just here to observe."

Edward shrugs turning back to the class. "Okay everyone; this is a very competitive game, so please return to your small groups. Find an area of the classroom where other groups won't hear your answers. I still need to be able to see you and you still need to be able to hear me." He waits as we shuffle ourselves about. Jake and Ben come to sit around my desk again. "The winning team gets to choose what we do for our last day of school this term, which as you know is this Thursday."

Jake smiles. "We've got to win this. I have always wanted to pick the end of term activity!"

Edward winks at me causing me to blush. This is going to be a torturous lesson for me. "Awkward much, Bella?" Ben teases and I remember those were Jasper's words when we first learned of Edward's promotion to teacher.

"Question One. List three different types of contraception."

Jake has condom written before either Ben or I can talk. "The pill?" Ben offers.

"IUD's," I say. The boys look at me confused. "It's what my mum used. I remember her telling me about getting it removed so she could get pregnant." I blush and Jake writes down my answer.

"Question Two. List three different sexually transmitted infections."

"Crabs," Jake whispers.

"I think they're referred to as pubic lice, Jake." I hiss.

"I don't know how to spell it but Chlamydia is one, right?" Ben asks and we nod.

"Genital herpes?" I offer.

The questions get harder and harder. "Question Twelve. The average length of an erect penis ranges from how many centimetres?"

We all look stumped. Edward writes four options on the black board for us to choose between. Eight, sixteen, twenty-four or thirty-two, I can't help giggling as everyone pulls a ruler out to see how long each length is. I guess twenty-four, but Ben and Jake over rule me with sixteen.

The harder questions are all multiple choice. By the time we reach question fifty, my brain aches from the quiz difficultly. Thankfully the quiz only had fifty questions. The bell for lunch rings. Edward reminds us to write our names at the top of our sheets and instructs us to hand the quizzes to the front. He let us know will mark them during lunch and announce the winners after lunch. He asks me to stay back.

Rose is still sitting at Edward's desk. He gathers the answer sheets and hands them to me. "Rose, will you lock the door on your way out please?" He asks pleasantly over his shoulder as he shuffles me out the door. He is holding a folder and a few pens. I look back and see Rose staring at us open-mouthed.

I smile as I walk with Edward to the staff room, which is oddly familiar to me now. "I believe she thought you would stay to talk with her." I comment and Edward chuckles.

"I think you may be right, but oddly I have nothing to say to her." He says and holds the staff room door open for me. The air conditioning is glorious. Mum is flicking through a magazine at one end of the long staffroom table. Taking Edward's folder and pens, I head over to sit beside her while he heads to the kitchen.

When Edward returns he has two steaming plates of my home made lasagna. "Grandma's lasagna!" Mum says, drooling. "Oh can I have some! Bella, did you make it the way she does? Oh! I have the biggest craving for that lasagna right now!"

Edward huffs dramatically, "No way! I've finally found a girlfriend that can cook. No way am I giving away my hot lunches."

I giggle. "You can have mine, Mum." I push my plate across to Mum laughing as she eats hurriedly. Edward laughs.

"Here, we'll share mine." He offers. I smile. I'm not hungry enough to eat a full serving anyway. I don't think it is too unusual to have a small appetite given the stress of yesterday's events. Edward sets up the six answer sheets from our small groups of three or four and begins marking them. For each bite of lasagna I take, I offer Edward a forkful. He opens his mouth and takes the food, his eyes never leaving the papers in front of him.

Mr. Cope, Mrs. Cope's husband, is the other senior teacher. He comes in sitting opposite us. Since teacher training this past weekend, most of the teachers, except maybe Sam, have accepted Edward and me as a couple. Sam doesn't seem to notice much at all. "How did your session with Sam go?" Mr. Cope asked.

"Oh the kids hated it." Edward answers still marking papers. Sam walks into the staffroom at almost the same time and I nudge Edward. He looks at me before looking up and bites his lip attempting to suppress his laughter. I look across at Mr. Cope and see him doing the same.

Sam approaches us. We all ignore him and pretend to be absorbed in our respective activities. I continue feeding Edward between my own mouthfuls. Sam frowns at us before announcing loudly, "Co-dependency is unhealthy," obviously referring to our eating arrangement.

Edward smiles, "To the contrary, I'm finding it quite efficient. I get so much more done."

"Bella, don't you have your own food?" Sam asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam. I took it from her." Mum smiles apologetically up at Sam. "It just smelled so good and you know what pregnancy hormones are like. I would have tackled her to the ground for it."

Sam huffs in disgust. If he didn't know who my older boyfriend was yesterday, he certainly knows now. Edward finishes his marking and gathers the answer sheets into a pile before tucking them in his folder. "So who won?" I ask curiously.

"Your team," Edward smiles at me.

"What does the winning team get?" Mr. Cope asks.

"To choose Thursday's activity," Edward answers. "So what are you going to choose Bella?"

I smile shaking my head. "Ben and I said we'll let Jake choose if we win."

"Jacob Black?" Mr. Cope is now interested. "I had him last year. Careful Edward, he's likely to choose a wet t-shirt contest."

"Well at least it won't be dirt bike riding or anything just as dangerous." Edward mused.

"There's nothing wrong with dirt bike riding." My mother interrupts. "I think it teaches kids a lot of skill. I always encouraged Bella to try things like that."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Of course you did. I have no idea how that little son or daughter is going to see eighteen with you and Phil at the helm."

"It's a daughter." I said rubbing Mum's swollen tummy affectionately. "Bree told me so."

Edward smiles and speaks over me, addressing mum. "So has Bree spoken yet?"

Renee sighs shaking her head, "No, not yet. She's not crying or anything, but she's not speaking either." And the topic I have been trying to avoid magically appears again, my kidnapping, or our kidnapping rather. Edward notices my hesitation

"Bella, there is a lot we still need to talk about. So much happened so quickly," Edward tells me gently. "Sorry, I haven't had a lot of time to go over these things with you yet."

I sigh. "That's okay. Was Bree hurt?"

"No. You were worse, to be honest."

I sigh and gather our plates, taking them into the small kitchenette. I wash them and set them on the draining tray to dry. Poor little Bree, none of this is her fault.

I come back out to Mum and Edward discussing events I would rather not hear about. I hide in the kitchen entrance shadows and gather little shreds of the conversation.

"She'll have to go to court. See him again." Edward states.

"Her father will fly in. He feels so guilty. It was one of his past employees."

"Gone mad."

"But the panic attacks. What if? When she sees him?" Mum asks.

"We have weeks to work on it."

"Yes, yes, the court day will be weeks away yet."

I walk steadily into the room and sit beside Edward. The conversation ceases as soon as my presence is felt. So the kidnapper was trying to hurt Dad, but he'd failed in his attempt. And Dad will be with me if I have to see the kidnapper again. This is all my busy mind can really process at the moment. It is all I need to know, I have a feeling the details will just make me feel worse.

**oooOOOooo**

Back in class, Jake fist pumps the air when he finds out we won with a perfect score of fifty correct answers.

"I choose surfing!" He exclaims before Edward has a chance to ask him what he would like to do. There are several positive murmurs of agreement. Edward smiles and nods.

"Sure. Okay everyone. We meet on the beach outside the surf hut at 8:40 Thursday morning. If you don't want to swim, then bring something to do on the sand. You'll need hats, sunscreen, water, and snack food. If you own your own board, you can bring it with you."

Several of the girls squeal in excitement. Edward smiles and shakes his head. The afternoon is spent running through the quiz answers with the class and explaining anything that wasn't immediately obvious. We also have a lovely ten-minute demonstration of the condom going on the banana and the tampon in the coffee cup of water. I groan inwardly as Edward fishes it out and all of the boys gasp at how large the tampon had swollen.

No one volunteers to have a turn putting a condom on the banana. I wasn't surprised.

_Authors Note: Well it's been an upside down and inside out type of week over here. I managed to forget my parents wedding anniversary; I was asked to babysit the three most gorgeous children in the world for the second time ever; my flatmate invited a boy over and let him stay the night; I got another part-time job and I spent at least two nights up until the wee hours bawling my eyes out. I reckon I probably managed a mini-breakdown! _

_In other news, some Facebook groups have been disappearing. I can't find any internet reference as to why this is happening (apart from political and religious extremist groups). As a result, the Twilight FanFiction Facebook group has been made 'private'. If you would like to be added, please contact me or add me as a friend on Facebook and I will invite you into our cozy little folds. It's a bit crazy in there at times but the wealth of knowledge and friendship is worth it._

_Enjoy your week! Talk to you soon xxoo_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – I love...Surfing (LEMON)

Thursday morning I wake up far too early and excited about a day of surfing. I have never heard of taking the last day of term for recreation before, but decide I like the policy very much.

Our camping trip is already organised. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Instead of the Bunya Mountains, we will be camping on Emmett's great uncle's property, which is the same driving distance, but further south. I am also super excited about that trip. I have already packed my things as well as Edward's because end of term is more stressful for him than it is for me. We'll stop for food when we get close to the camp. Then we will take two cars that we'll rent from the mainland. Safe to say, I have been looking forward to today ever since Tuesday's lunch.

I shower and dress in my red bikini, throwing a pair of denim shorts and one of Edward's old college tees I recently scavenged from his wardrobe over the top. Edward is still sleeping so I decide to cook us a proper breakfast. I know from past attempts of surfing with Jasper and Edward that I will need a decent breakfast.

"Mm, smells good." Edward stretches and yawns as he walks into the kitchen. "Need a hand?" He asks while wrapping his arms around me. I smile and shake my head. "Mm, I'm not sure you should be allowed to wear that red bikini in public anymore. Not without me remembering you throwing it at Emmett's face anyway." He chuckled.

"Do you want me to change?" I ask anxiously. Edward has been having terrible nightmares, which include a lot of sleep talking. I know he is mostly worried about me. Instead of informing him I know, I try making his life easier by not saying anything about his sleep talking or nightmares.

Edward laughs. "No, you look perfect. Besides, you'll have to use one of the surf hut wet suits if you want to take lessons. So I won't see much of that pretty bikini anyway."

I smiled. I am pleased that the welts on my legs have gone down considerably in the past few days. Edward's welts and burn are also healing nicely. I expect he will wear a shirt today though. I finish cooking and turn to wrap my arms around him, pleased he is comfortable being shirtless around me.

Edward lifts me onto the kitchen counter, next to where I prepared our breakfast. I wrap my legs around him and pull him close. He smiles eagerly as I hand feed him breakfast, feeding myself at the same time. Edward kisses me between mouthfuls.

"I love when you cook for me." He smiles shyly.

I murmur my response, "You are lucky I am a good cook". I pause and feed him another mouthful. "What else do you love?" I ask.

"I love when you wear my clothes." He kisses me deeper this time. I smile. How convenient that I am wearing his clothes right now.

"And…" I prompt.

Edward groans. "I love _everything_ about you Bella. Everything, I swear. I love when you feed me. I love when you wrap your arms around me. I love when you reach up to kiss me. I love when you smile at me. I love when you curl up against me at night. I love watching you sleep when I wake up first. I love seeing you naked. I love seeing you dressed up. I love seeing you dressed down." He says, kissing me between each statement."

I gasp in delight and prompt him again. "Tell me what else you love." It's more of a demand.

"I love when you pull me into line. I love when you tease me out of line. I love when you sit on my lap. I love when you fall asleep against me. I love when you rub my body. I love rubbing your body." He runs his hands under my clothes and over my body as he spoke. I gasp again.

"I love when you gasp for breath. I love when you moan. I love it more when I make you moan. I love your breathing. I love your kisses." He kisses me hard and deep. "Fuck I love your kisses." I am incredibly turned on now. Using my legs again, I pull Edward closer to where I sit on the counter.

He gasps. "I love how you make me feel, just by being near me. I love your unwavering support. I love how your nipples harden when I rub them." He rubs my nipples through my bikini top and I moan as he tugs them.

"I love when you become wet just for me." His fingers delve into my shorts. He is not disappointed. We are both breathing harder than usual. Edward groans. "I would love it if you let me take you to the bedroom right now?" He asks. I move my weight from the kitchen bench to straddle him. He carries me eagerly to the bedroom.

I pull my shorts and bikini bottoms off as Edward continues. "I love it when you take your clothes off for me. I love it when you take charge."

I whimper in ecstasy. His words turning me on far more than his actions could have right now. "I love it when you want me. I love it when you're all over me. I love making you happy. I love to hear you scream when I make you cum. I love to keep going until I hear it again. I love to…" his words are muffled as his tongue delves into my hot core. I squeal and buck, making him work his magic faster, cumming hard and fast into his mouth. He licks me clean. I moan when Edward pulls away and drops his pajama pants to the ground. "I love your taste. I love your body. I love the reaction I get when I taste your body." He slips a condom on and positions himself over me.

I gasp as he presses himself inside me, still tender from my first orgasm. I want him soft and gentle. He seems to know. I whimper as he gives me exactly what I need without having to ask. "I love it when you make that face. I love it when you turn me on. I love when you suck my cock. Oh god, I love it when you let me put my cock in your arse." Edward seemingly grows inside of me at the thought. I moan and grip the sheets. "I love it when you bite your lip. I love it when you let me bite your lip." He begins massaging my clit as he thrusts gently, but deeply, inside me. My stomach tightens. I am close, again, and he knows it. Tease.

"I love it when you beg me." He looks at me intensely.

"Fuck me, Edward, come on. You know what I need."

"That's not begging." He chastised as he continues the same pace.

"Please baby, please fuck me harder. Make me scream. Please, do it now."

"Oh fuck, I love it when you call me baby." Edward pumps faster and rubs my clit furiously. The coil in my stomach unwinds suddenly and I scream as the fireworks inside me explode. Edward finishes with an almighty groan. I can feel his cock twitching inside me as he comes down from his high.

As he is about to pull out, I stop him and pull him close. "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"These are going to be the best holidays ever."

Edward smiles and kisses me. "I hope so. I'm looking forward to them."

He stands and throws the condom into the trash before turning to hold his hand out to help me up. "Come on, love, time to go surfing."

**oooOOOooo**

Jasper is teaching us to surf, while Edward and Alice assist. Of the twenty-five students, seven opted to stay on the sand, fifteen already know how to surf, and the remaining three are getting lessons. This isn't my first lesson. Jasper has tried teaching me a few times over the summer, but I am notoriously uncoordinated.

Since there were only three of us needing lessons, we each get a tutor. I chose Edward, much to his delight. I am thrilled to find I catch on much better with Edward's help. He is in teacher mode, professional and caring. I see the pride shining from his eyes as I master my first wave while lying on the board rather than standing. Once we have the basics Jasper takes us a little deeper out.

I listen intently. This time Alice, Edward, and Jasper have their own boards. Jasper gives us safety tips about what to do if we are dragged under a wave, especially since the boards are strapped to our ankles. I nod indicating I understand.

As the day wore on, I caught wave after wave. My excitement doesn't wane. I don't stop for lunch. The success of catching a wave is addictive. Everyone except Lauren and I stop for lunch. I grin at her as we paddle out. "One more wave and then lunch?" She asks.

"Yeah, before they drag us back in." I smile. This is the nicest I have ever known Lauren to be.

I watch Lauren ride a wave in, surprised when she goes under water. That isn't right. I see her board come up and hurriedly paddle toward her. I find Lauren floating face down underwater. Her surfboard cord is caught on something. I undo the strap from her ankle and quickly tug her onto my board. I haul us both onto shore and commence what I know of first aid. She is unconscious and her lips are turning blue. I try stifling a sob as I begin CPR and unzip Lauren's wetsuit for compressions. From the corner of my eye I can see others running toward us.

After four breaths Lauren starts coughing. Edward hits the sand beside us on his knees and rolls her to her side, pulling her airway open. I am shaking as Lauren gasps and opens her eyes. Edward speaks to her softly, gauging her responses. I undo the strap that is holding my board to my ankle. Edward and Jasper lift Lauren, still on my board in a daze, carrying her to the surf hut. I gulp a few deep breaths. I am still shaking and don't feel like talking to anyone. I decide to go back out and bring Lauren's board in.

Back at the surf hut, I set Lauren's board up with the others and walk inside; figuring Lauren will be milking this situation for all it is worth. I bypass the communal area and head for the ladies change room, surprised to find Lauren at the basin with a few close girlfriends. Jessica isn't among them. What a shame because Jessica is probably the only one of Lauren's posse that I actually like.

"Hey Lauren, how are you feeling?" I asked, forgetting why I need the ladies room in the first place.

Lauren hisses at me. One of the other girls giggled. "Lauren, the lesbian, is all upset that it wasn't Dr. Cullen giving her the kiss of life. She was getting lesbian action!"

I roll my eyes. It was the first time I ever needed to use CPR in real life and it scared the shit out of me. I am still shaking a little and all Lauren is worried about is it wasn't her precious crush performing it.

"You ruin everything Bella!" Lauren screeches, running at me and pushing me up against the wall. I still can't believe how shallow she is.

"Grow up Lauren!" I can't hold my tongue any longer. "You could have died. Who cares who did your CPR? It's not like Dr. Cullen would want to kiss you in real life anyway!"

Lauren roars ferociously and punches me in the face hard. I feel my nose crack and I taste blood, but I don't care. I have waited all term to say this. Lauren didn't like it. "You're wrong Bella! Dr. Cullen LOVES me. He would have done it if you weren't right there doing his job for him."

I laughed, "Exactly! Lauren, listen to yourself. Dr. Cullen would have been doing his JOB, nothing more."

Lauren slams her fist into my face again. I resist hitting her back. If this ever gets back to Ms. Hale, I will surely be the one to blame. It would be better if Lauren's face were clean. My capacity to handle fights these days is beginning to shock me. Before moving to Australia I have never ever been involved in anything more than childish name-calling. The other girls had cleared out of the bathroom by now, obviously not wanting to be a part of our 'discussion'.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE GIRLS?" Edward shouts as he storms into the girl's changing rooms. It is only Lauren and I left. Lauren drops me where she's been holding me against the wall and I slump against it.

I notice my own blood on the floor and panic. Edward will be super upset if he sees I am hurt. I know from his nightmares that is one of his biggest fears. I bolt to the other end of the change rooms and lock myself in the disabled access cubicle. I check my face in the small mirror. Shit, shit , shit, blood everywhere. I tear a paper hand towel from the dispenser, moisten it in the sink, and try to clean up my face. Edward has reached Lauren who is trying to tell him some sob story about me starting something. Edward just kept asking over and over where I am. I figured, in the end, Lauren must have pointed because he was soon thumping on the door of my cubicle.

"BELLA! OPEN IT UP OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN." He threatens from the other side. I draw a deep breath. I have done the best job I could cleaning up my face. I open the door to find Edward leaning face forward against the cubicle wall. He looked up as soon as the door opens. "Jesus, Bella. Did Lauren hit you?"

Lauren instantly starts back peddling her way out of trouble before I even speak. Edward brushes her aside pulling me toward him, cupping my face in his hands, and examining it with his fingers. "This is going to swell up. We need to put ice on it." I nod mutely. Edward sighs and steps back. "Where are your clothes?" He asks. I begin walking toward the cubbyhole my clothes are tucked into. Edward stops me, retrieving my clothes and towel.

I take my clothes from him and begin backing into the cubicle. "Bella", his voice sounds pleading. "Come here. I'll help." Lauren is shooting me daggers from behind Edward's back. I start to cry. Every kindness Edward shows me is going to make things worse with Lauren. I grab my clothes and towel, not bothering to wipe away my tears, and lock myself in a cubicle.

I change quickly and come out with my wetsuit and towel over my arm. Edward takes them from me. "Okay girls, into the kitchen please. We have some talking to do."

I fall into step behind Edward and Lauren as we all head for the kitchen. Alice is sitting there, quietly sipping a coffee when we walk in. "Oh Bella! Look at your face! Here…I'll get you an ice pack."

Edward smiles gratefully at her. "Thanks Alice."

He turns to face Lauren and I. "Take a seat, ladies." He points at two chairs on the same side of a small dining table. I instinctively try sitting opposite Lauren, rather than beside her. "Together please," Edward asks. I sigh and obey. Edward sits in the middle opposite us. He clasps his hands together on the table.

"Now, what was this fight about?" We are both silent as Edward looks between us.

"Bella?" He singles me out. I sigh.

"The other girls were calling Lauren a lesbian because I did CPR on her." Edward looks confused.

"You hit her over that?" He looks at Lauren.

"No," Lauren pouts, "She insulted me."

Edward runs a hand through his messed up hair. "How did she insult you exactly?" Lauren and I remain silent.

"Bella?" Edward singles me out again and I glare at him.

"I said you wouldn't want to kiss her anyway. That you would only be doing your job if you did the CPR…" I trail off, embarrassed to realise we were technically fighting over Edward and I am the one that has admitted it to him.

Edward sighs. "Lauren, you do realise I have a girlfriend, right?" he asks.

Lauren looks taken aback, "Really? But I thought…"

Edward interrupts gently, "Yes, really. I love her very much and I would never willingly kiss anyone else."

Lauren blushes. "Oh."

"That's not a very good excuse to hit another student. Now if you two will shake hands I won't have to report this." He stares at us meaningfully. "I know you've both been under some stress this past week and it's very emotional when you've just been rescued from near death. I'm prepared to say you weren't entirely yourselves." I turn to Lauren and hold out my hand. She reluctantly does the same and we shake hands. Alice walks back in with the ice pack. Edward takes it from her, re-wraps it, and motions me over to him. "Lauren you're dismissed. Have a good holiday and we'll start back next term with a new attitude, okay?" Lauren nods and backs out of the room. I sigh. Edward searches my eyes before placing the ice pack on my jaw.

"Bella, this is the second time you have been in a fight because of me."

I huffed. "I'm GLAD you didn't get to her first. It would have been so much worse listening to her go on about how you kissed her." I pout.

Edward smiles, "I'm proud of you. I didn't realise you even knew CPR. You did an excellent job." I blush at his praise. I have never been one to care what other people think of me, but now it matters very much that Edward is proud.

"I was really nervous." I admit. "It took me ages to stop shaking afterwards."

Edward has one hand holding the ice pack against my jaw while his free hand holds both my hands. He squeezes them gently. "It was brave of you. We were all so distracted up here that if you hadn't noticed her, well, maybe it would have ended differently."

My body shivers in fear at the thought. Alice wraps her arms around me and squeezes. "Here's the hug he wants to give you." She tells me as she squeezes. We all laugh. "Is Bella dismissed now too?" Alice inquires.

Edward smiles moving the ice pack to a different bruise. "She sure is."

"Excellent! I want to take her shopping." Alice squeals.

Edward raises his eyebrow. "But I wanted to take her shopping for camping supplies."

"Oh, you can do that by yourself. That's boy stuff anyway. I'm taking her shopping for much more important things…"

Jasper laughs as he enters the room. "When Alice shops it is always for more important things." He shakes his head and smiles. "I'll go shopping with you for camping things if you want, Edward? I need to get ours too."

Alice squeals excitedly. "Come on Bella! We only have an afternoon." I laugh and follow Alice to her car.

**oooOOOooo**

Alice's idea of shopping was a little deceiving. She made me collect my packed bag from home. At her shop, she goes through its contents throwing some clothes aside and adding others from her shelves. "You can't JUST have sandshoes! Where are your thongs? Or sandals? I have the cutest little pair of sandals. They'll look adorable on you!"

"Alice, really! It's only camping. It's not like I need to be fashionable." I laugh as she struggles to fit the new things inside my case.

"Hmm. We're going to have to get you a bigger case. Come on, the clock is ticking." She hurries me out the door and across the road. After picking out a much larger case, Alice seems mildly satisfied. At the supermarket, Alice helps me choose camping appropriate toiletries. I didn't think to pack waterless soap or moist wipes, so I really do appreciate her advice. I pause in the condom aisle, choosing a standard pack of twenty-four. Alice giggles and quickly adds one packet of every variety to our trolley. I blush. Alice shrugs and adds a few different lubricants before moving along to the next aisle.

Back at her shop, I neatly pack my new bag. Alice adds a new swimsuit and takes my red bikini out. She assures me that the new swimsuit is far more appropriate for camping. Finally, we agree I am appropriately packed. My stomach growls, I haven't had lunch.

"Is it dinner time now?" I ask eagerly.

"Not yet." Alice chimes as she ushers me into the beautician shop. I groan in annoyance, but Alice ignores me. I suffer through a leg wax, Brazilian wax, and underarm wax before texting Edward.

_**Please help! Alice has me locked in the beautician's and I'm starving!**_

I have my eyelash tint on and my eyebrows freshly waxed when I hear Edward enter the store. I know it is Edward because he enters delicately, his footsteps unsure, and his cologne trailing in moments after. I smile when I hear him ask for me and smile again as the tempting smell of salty hot chips drifts my way.

I keep my eyes closed obediently, the dye still setting on my eyelashes, when Edward approaches me. "This is like a torture chamber." He remarks in hushed tones. I smile.

"I know. Are those chips for me?"

Edward chuckles. "Sure are. Here, open your mouth." I let Edward feed me chip by chip until the timer for my eyelash tint is done. He stands back as the beautician rinses my eyelashes. I sigh in relief when I can open my eyes and eat more of the tempting chips.

"Was that all, Alice?" I call out.

"Are your eyebrows waxed?" She calls back. I walk to the room where she is having her Brazilian wax.

"Yeah, I think everything is done. I'm exhausted and Edward is here now. Do you mind if I go home?"

Edward comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. As soon as he sees that Alice is having a Brazilian wax, he swears in embarrassment and runs back to my previous chair. Alice & I giggle.

"Your new bag is at the door. You should probably take it home. We'll see you early tomorrow at the ferry?" Alice asks.

I smile. Thankful I am being released from this torture chamber, "You sure will", smiling as I return to Edward. I pay my account and then drag my new, much larger, bag out behind me.

_**Authors Note: Busy week. Very busy week. Exhausted. Camping is next week. That is all.**_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – Travel (LEMON)

Edward bought a lot of camping gear for us. He insists on showing me what we have, more from excitement than anything else. I laugh and play along, marveling at the gas cook top, the picture on the front of the tent box, etc. I have no idea how we will carry it all. Our group has already agreed that each couple will camp separately with a communal area for catching up together. It sounds positively delightful.

My excitement causes me to barely sleep the night before. The next morning we are both up before the alarm clock wakes us. We are in the taxi by 5am. The ferry leaves at 5:30am. Not surprisingly, we aren't the first ones at the ferry. Emmett extended an open invitation to camp at his great uncle's property and several other friends have taken up the offer. Emmett is already waiting, as are Angela and Ben.

I help Edward carry our things to the dock. Pleased we only have to make one trip. We greet the others before Edward asks if I'll take a quick walk with him along the boardwalk. The ferry is on the opposite side of the island from where we live and I have never seen the boardwalk, so I agree readily.

Standing on the rocks, watching the waves lap gently below us as the sun rises, I turn to Edward, surprised he is already looking at me. "I bought you something." He mumbles shyly.

"When you were at the camping store?" I ask.

"Um, sort of." He pulls a small gift box from his pocket.

I smile. "What's the occasion?" I enquire.

"I just thought you'd like it." Edward blushes. "I, uh, I wanted to say how much I appreciated your support this term. I couldn't have done it without you. I don't ever want to do anything without you."

He opens the box and produces a rose gold ring with a delicate Celtic pattern of hands holding a crowned heart. I gasp as he slides it onto my finger. It suites me well. I hold my right hand out to admire the ring, the crown points to my fingertip. It isn't overstated like the pearl necklace had been. It didn't have diamonds or any other embellishment. It is perfect.

I choke back the emotions as I throw my arms around him. "It's perfect!" I laugh and wipe away the tears of happiness. Edward kisses me gently.

"It looks good on you." He holds my hand and kisses the knuckle of the finger with the ring. I blush. "We should head back." He wraps an arm around my waist and I gladly reciprocate. We walk back up toward the dock, but seeing not everyone has arrived, we take the opportunity in the shade of the buildings to sneak a few quiet kisses.

"Are you two going to be getting on this boat, or will you be making out this entire trip?" Emmett asks. Edward briefly pulls away from me.

"Both!" He shouts back before kissing me again. I laugh and tug Edward along behind me to board the ferry. Alice smiles approvingly at my travelling outfit, a simple sundress. We miss out on seats, so Edward leans against the rail, holding it with one arm for support while holding me with the other. I snuggle back into him and survey the group Emmett is busy organising. I am surprised to see that Jake came along after all. I catch his eye and wave. He waves back shyly. Edward sees him too and groans in annoyance. I swat Edward playfully.

"Don't worry about it, we're on holidays." I smile. Edward kisses my head and wraps his arm tighter around my waist. I see Rose from the corner of my eye and freeze in fear. Edward feels the change and looks up.

"What is it?" He asks.

I don't have to answer. Rose struts toward us. Edward catches her perfume before he sees her. I feel him freeze behind me before he whispers. "Maybe she's just going to the mainland. Not everyone on the ferry is coming camping with us." I nod, noting Rose's stiletto heels and tight denim skirt, hardly camping suitable. I try to relax.

"Hi Eddie!" Rose gushes. I feel as invisible as she, no doubt, intends. "Isn't it wonderful that Emmett's great-uncle invited us to go camping? I've never even been camping before!"

My mouth is dry. "Just brilliant," Edward answers sourly. Rose doesn't notice his sarcasm. She waves to a few other girls. I know one of them is Victoria. I recognise her long red curls. I am surprised to see them being friendly. I was sure Victoria didn't like Rose at the Christmas party. I wonder if these adult women are as shallow as school girls, picking and choosing their friends to match their moods.

Edward massages my shoulders lightly. "Don't worry. We'll camp as far away from them as possible."

I smile contentedly. It will be nice not having to share Edward with school. Emmett keeps everyone organised as we dock and carries our gear to the car rental centre in the small golf buggy provided. I am surprised how many people are coming with us. We'll need a few cars.

Emmett arranges three Toyota Landcruisers, each with seven seats. We get a trailer with one of the cars. Edward and I help load everyone's bags into the trailer as the others settle into the cars. By the time we are done, I note how everyone has divided. The first car has Paul driving with six passengers – Embry, Jake, Eric, Victoria, Heidi, and Gianna. The second car has Jasper driving with Alice, Ben, Angela, and Rose as passengers. This leaves Edward, Emmett, and I sharing the last car with the trailer. There isn't much room in our car. Any leftover luggage has been piled into the back seat. A large esky sits on the front passenger seat with cold drinks in it. Edward shrugs and helps me into one of the far back, side-facing seats before settling in next to me. It is a little tight, but I certainly don't mind.

Emmett grumbles that he will be lonely while driving, but we are soon on our way. It is nine in the morning and our next stop is Dalby, which is three and a half hours away. I snuggle into Edward, content listening to Emmett's iPod, which he has blaring through the car. Edward is reading a book and gently playing with my hair. I soon become bored. I shift restlessly and lean down to grab a magazine from my bag. The move takes me dangerously close to Edward's crotch, which gives me ideas, naughty ideas.

I stay leaning over Edward's crotch as I work on unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He shifts and moans ever so lightly, but doesn't try stopping me. His cock doesn't have a chance to see daylight. Already at half mast, I take it into my mouth as soon as I release it from the confines of his clothing.

I look up. Edward is trying to look interested in his book. I run my tongue down his length and back up again. "Hey Bella, you okay back there?" Emmett yells out.

I grab my magazine and sit up. "Yeah, I was just grabbing a magazine from my bag."

Edward's cock is extremely hard. I can't help but smirk at him as my hand works him over, not daring to put my head down again so soon. My own panties are soaking wet with my desire. I use Edward's pre-cum as lubricant and begin pumping him hard. I can feel Edward getting closer. His breathing is heavy and shallow as he continues pretending to read. I notice he hasn't turned the page at all since I started.

Emmett flicks to a different song, "Felt good on my lips" by Tim McGraw. I smirk again at the irony as Emmett sings along with the song. I duck my head down again and Edward almost drops his book. I swallow as he cums and then lick him clean. I sit up before Emmett notices my head missing from his rearview mirror, again. Edward is panting and his hands are shaking as they hold the book.

"I want to do you." He whispers hoarsely.

I giggle. "You can't!" I hiss under my breath. "I'm positive Emmett will notice that." I snuggle into Edward again, smiling with pride.

"We're pulling into this truck stop for fuel and some lunch. Do you guys want anything?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, we need a toilet." Edward smirks and nudges me out of the rear door. I stare at him wide-eyed.

"Seriously? A truck stop toilet?" I hiss.

"Come on." Edward and I walk hand-in-hand to the toilets, not separating when we pass the door for the ladies. He tugs me into the disabled access toilet and locks the door.

"I can't believe you blew me in the backseat of the car!" Edward pushes me up against the bathroom basin and kisses me hard.

I raise my eyebrows and lower my voice. "I can't believe you're going to bend me over and fuck me in a truck stop toilet."

Edward's hands are up under my dress in a flash pulling my panties off. He tucks them in his shirt pocket as he pulls a condom from the pocket of his jeans. I smirk. He is always prepared. I bend over and Edward moans as he throws my dress up onto my lower back.

"Such a fucking tease." He pushes into me and I gasp. I am still wet from our earlier encounter and the first thrust sends shivers down my spine.

I try not to scream as Edward builds a steady rhythm, one hand on my shoulder and the other gripping my arse firmly. "Edward I'm really close!" I moan.

"Fuck." He moans and pulls out. I groan in annoyance.

"Bitch!" I swear at him as he pulls me around to face him and raises me up against the wall.

"Patience, my love" he kisses me gently and slides back in, "I can't have you screaming the place down".

I shiver in delight as he builds back to the same steady rhythm. I can feel myself getting closer. I gasp. "How are you going to stop me screaming?" I am beginning to think this is going to be an immediate problem.

"You're going to bite me like you did the last time I fucked you against a wall." He growls into my ear and I cum hard at his words, biting down on his neck and sucking on the soft flesh until my body stops shivering. Edward yelps gently at my bite, pumping his second orgasm for the day into me. I hold him close, my legs still weak from the orgasm.

"Oh god! Did I hurt you much?" I look at the deep purple bruise on Edward's neck in horror. I bit him much harder this time around.

He chuckles lightly. "Bella, you are the sweetest thing, you know that?"

I huff in annoyance as I retrieve my panties and pull them back on. "How is biting you sweet."

"It's sweet when it's a love bite." I ponder his words. I have heard that term somewhere before.

We walk out of the toilets and into the shop. Most of the others are eating their snacks outside at the picnic tables. I choose a sandwich and a chocolate for us to share as he selects two iced coffees.

Out at the picnic tables, we share with our regular group. I am glad the people I don't really want to socialize with, Rose and her posse, choose to sit at the other end of the picnic area. Alice is first to notice Edward's bruise, squealing loudly, "Oh my god! Edward has a hickey!" Edward flushes slightly.

"That wasn't there this morning." Jasper points out, with much amusement.

Emmett shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure they were up to no good in the backseat too."

"What!" Alice, Angela, and Ben all ask at once, before collapsing with laughter.

Emmett grins. "Yeah, Bella's head was suspiciously lowered for a few songs there." I flick the lid of my iced coffee toward Emmett and he laughs. "I vote Edward and Bella have to camp furthest away from everyone." Emmett declares and holds his hand up.

Our group laughs and agrees. "How long until we reach camp, Emmett?" I ask, trying to defer the attention from myself.

"Only a couple of hours, maybe you should drive for a bit?" Emmett offers. I gulp. I have very little experience driving in large vehicles, let alone in Australia where they drive on the left side of the road. Edward grins at me.

"You're too young to drive under the insurance anyway. You've got to be twenty five." I sigh in relief. Edward continues, "I'll drive and we'll stick the esky in the back with Emmett."

**A/N: This was fun to write. I had to re-correct my Australian English a few times after my Beta got to it – can you believe she changed centre to center and thought I wouldn't notice? Not to mention a few extra 'z'. ;) Thanks for reading.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – Tequila (LEMON)

Edward sets our camp up near the waterhole where the small creek flows. I chose this spot because it is out of sight of the main camp and very close to what I imagine is the best fishing spot. Edward laughs at my choice of campsite and teases how lucky I am that he stocked up on mosquito repellants. I help set up where I can, but Edward is more experienced with his own equipment and I don't want to be a nuisance. When it came to inflating our double air mattress, I ask Edward if we can camp under the stars, for at least one night. It seems such a shame to spend a nice night inside a tent. He readily agrees.

I make a small campfire the way my father taught me. Edward rolls a log over to use as a seat. He sits in front of the log, leaning back against it, and I settle between his legs. We watch the sunset over the waterhole as our campfire crackles. Emmett sneaks up behind us then growls, scaring the shit out of us. He laughs and shakes his head as we swear at him.

"You two didn't come up for dinner so I thought I'd bring some grub down here. You don't mind do you?"

I smile. "Not at all. Thanks Emmett. What are the others up to tonight?"

Emmett screws his nose up at my question. "They're all being rowdy drunk. Seriously, the couples have snuck off and the singles are starting to dry hump each other!"

We laugh, so this is camping. Edward and I eat the primitive steak burgers Emmett offered. They aren't as bad as they look. Emmett settles down beside us and produces a large bottle of Tequila.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to kick off our holiday." Emmett announces and we laugh with him. It has been a long school term. I snuggle into Edward, surprised when I am offered a shot of Tequila.

"Are you sure? It's probably wasted on me." I double-check with the boys.

"Of course it's not a waste on you, love."

"Unless you don't want it of course, no pressure intended." Emmett adds.

I smile and attempt my first shot, choking as the burning liquid hits my tongue and burns like acid all the way to my stomach. "Oh my god," I gasp between choking breaths. "That is awful stuff!"

Emmett and Edward are laughing at me. Edward pulls me in toward his chest and kisses my head, whispering in my ear so Emmett can't hear. "You're supposed to throw it to the back of your mouth, so you can't taste it. Then you just swallow. Like a blow job."

I giggle as Emmett takes another shot. "Okay, let me try again." I say, much to Emmett's surprise. Edward has his turn then Emmett pours me another shot. This time I execute the shot perfectly. Emmett raises an eyebrow.

"Fast learner?" He asks.

"Good teacher." I say and pat Edward's knee.

Emmett still looks a little bemused. "Okay, so tell me. How do you teach someone to take a shot of Tequila?"

The alcohol in my system is starting to buzz under my skin. I giggle again. "He told me it was like a blow job."

Both Emmett and Edward burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Bella! I was trying to be discreet!" Edward exclaims as he takes another shot.

Emmett shakes his head, still laughing quietly. "Eddie, I do believe she is tipsy from just two shots."

I grin. "Pour me another?"

Emmett shrugs and offers me a shot. "What the hell, it's the holidays."

After my third shot I decide to find my pajamas. "Going to bed already?" Emmett asks.

"Nah, I just thought if we're getting drunk, then I should probably get myself organised now." I explain as I head toward the tent. I strip to my panties, folding my clothes and bra in a neat little pile in the corner of the tent. I scratch my head as I survey our small tent. Our bags aren't in here.

Perhaps it is the alcohol mixed with my desire for pajamas when I walk out of the tent in just my panties in order to rummage for our bags in the nearby vehicle. I am in plain sight of the campfire, but it doesn't occur to me that I could be having any effect on Edward until he pushes me up against the car with a long, hot kiss.

"Your bag is just outside the tent, to the left." He murmurs as he breaks the kiss and returns to the campfire. My panties are soaked from that one, very hot, kiss. I stumble toward my bag, no longer wanting my pajamas. Before I find my pajamas, my hand hits the boxes of condoms Alice and I stashed in my bag. Without too much thought, I grab a box and head back to the campfire.

I straddle Edward's lap. He stares at me with a mix of shock and desire. "I changed my mind. I'm horny now." I announce.

Edward is breathing deeply and Emmett is completely silent. "Love, Emmett is here." Edward reminds me softly.

I consider this. "There's more than one in the box." I suggest as I shake the box of condoms.

"Fuck." Emmett swears and takes a swig straight from the Tequila bottle.

Edward pulls me close. His soft kisses melting me. I drop the box of condoms, wrap my arms around Edward's neck, and grind myself into his groin. He groans and pulls away for a moment, looking over at Emmett.

"Are we going to give the lady what she wants?" He asks Emmett. I turn my head to face Emmett and pout at him. If I could have a threesome with anyone, it would be with Emmett. He's already caught us going at it more than once. Of all of our friends, I am most comfortable around him. Plus, the alcohol I have consumed makes me brave enough to admit my fantasy aloud. The mere thought of a threesome is turning me on even further.

"Most certainly," Emmett declares before eyeing the Tequila bottle. "I may need another drink though."

I start pulling Edward's shirt off and undoing his pants as he kisses me furiously. Emmett pulls his shirt off and moves closer to us. Edward pulls away briefly and catches my face in his hands. "Bella, love," his breath hot and heavy, "You're in charge. Okay? You say stop and we stop." He makes me agree before pulling me in for another kiss.

Emmett moves behind me, slips his fingers inside the elastic of my panties, and pulls them off. I push Edward up so he is sitting on the tree trunk, take his cock in my mouth, and push his pants down until they fall around his ankles. He groans and leans back on his arms as Emmett's fingers explore me. I moan as Emmett begins pumping his fingers inside me with one hand while fingering my clit with the other. Soon he easily lifts my legs onto his shoulders and his tongue takes over. I pant and squeal trying to continue fellating Edward. Emmett's technique is entirely different to Edward's and before long I am screaming in orgasmic pleasure.

As I come down from my first high, Edward moves me to the ground, doggy style, with my knees on our clothes. He hasn't cum and is eager to continue. I pant, still regaining my breath as he lines himself up to take me from behind, pausing to unwrap a condom. I am facing where Emmett sits, my cum glistening on his face in the campfire light. I begin rubbing the bulge in his shorts, indicating he should help me undo his pants. He obliges and groans loudly when I take his cock into my mouth. It is different than Edward's, the second penis I have ever seen.

I wondered if maybe Emmett is circumcised. His cock is _tighter_ than Edward's and has a darker color than the rest of Emmett's skin. I groan as I realize he even tastes different. I work it the same as I would Edward and Emmett seems to respond positively. Edward's rocking against me builds a slow crescendo and his balls slap delightfully against my clit. I moan each time they strike me, sending shivers down my spine. As Edward's pace builds, I forget all technique and simply bob on Emmett's cock. Taking him deep into my throat in time with Edward's thrusting. The result is a fantastic triple orgasm. I am first, tipping Emmett over the edge with my silent screams around his cock and sending Edward into jackhammer frenzy.

Emmett lies back against the log and heaves huge breaths. "That was fantastic." He moans.

Edward takes a shot of Tequila and offers one to Emmett. "What do you mean _was_? She won't be finished yet."

He offers me a shot. I throw it back and clear the taste of Emmett from my mouth. I push Edward down onto the clothes pile, straddle him carefully, and kiss his neck hungrily until he is ready for me again. This time I roll the condom on him before gently lowering myself onto his length and moaning at the sensations it sends through my body.

Edward holds my breasts, one in each hand, and rubs circles around my nipples with his thumbs. "Do you want Emmett in your arse?" Edward asks darkly pinching my nipples.

I moan and nod yes. It is exactly what I want. It is naughty, forbidden even, and yet the thought is such a turn on. I would have never admitted it myself. I am glad Edward thought to ask. From the corner of my eye I see Emmett take another swig and roll on a condom.

"There is a packet of lube in that box somewhere." Edward says. I suppose for Emmett's benefit. I bob slowly over Edward's cock. Eager, yet nervously anticipating what is to come. I have never wanted anything more than this experience right now. The feeling is intoxicating.

When Emmett approaches us, Edward pulls me down toward him so I am flush with his body. He holds me gently and strokes my hair as I pant in anticipation.

"I have no idea how to do this." Emmett sounds nervous.

"Start with your finger." Edward advises gently. He kisses my hair and reminds me I can stop at any time.

I gasp as I felt Emmett's lubricated finger enters my arse. Edward thickens inside me as I moan. Emmett doesn't waste any time swapping his finger for his cock. I am thankful he isn't as thick as Edward is. The first thrust is gentle, but shocking at the same time. I squeal in surprise and adjust to the feeling of being filled absolutely and completely. After a couple of thrusts Edward encourages me to sit up and take control.

I sit up, biting my lip as I adjust again. "Keep going Emmett." I breathe heavily.

Emmett moves gently in and out of my arse as I bob carefully on Edward. I lock eyes with Edward and hold his gaze. He is sucking his finger. I squeal with excitement as he moves his finger to my clit.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asks worriedly as he stops moving.

"Absolutely, keep going!" I command.

"Jesus. I'm not sure _I can_ keep going for much longer." Emmett breathes heavily.

Edward grins wickedly and begins rubbing my clit furiously, causing me to bob up and down harder on his cock. I scream loud as I cum, sure by the sound of his excited swearing that Emmett came at the same time. As Emmett pulls out of my arse, it provides an overwhelming sense of relief. Edward holds my hips while pumping me over his cock a few times before hitting his second and final release.

I gasp and collapse on Edward's chest. He hugs me tight and kisses my hair. I smile and kissed his neck gently, enjoying the post sex softness. Emmett throwing his spent condom into the campfire reminds me we aren't alone. Edward and I sit up. Edward disposes of his condom in the same manner.

"Please tell me she's happy now." Emmett jokes as he takes another shot of Tequila.

Edward kisses me. "Yeah, she's happy." I smile and return his kiss.

I stand and stretch, suddenly conscious of my nudity. "I'll go and grab our pajamas." I offer and duck into the shadows to retrieve our clothes. I dress before heading back to the campfire with a pair of Edward's old sweat pants for him.

"Nice pajamas." Emmett comments as he offers me another shot of Tequila. The bottle is only half-empty and I am surprised at how sober I feel. Emmett also redressed while I was gone and I smile. Glad it isn't awkward talking to Emmett again.

Edward pulls me down onto his lap once he is dressed, but shirtless. "How are you feeling, love?" He asks, smiling.

I blush, the realization I just participated in a threesome dawning on me, "Pretty good." It is the truth.

Edward holds a finger against my blush. "Are you embarrassed?" He asks. I shrug. Edward frowns.

"Do you regret anything?" He asks.

"Oh no! Not at all!" I assure him hurriedly. "I…I guess I just feel a bit…slutty?" I offer.

Edward chuckles and Emmett play punches my shoulder. "Not at all Bella," Emmett smiles and shakes his head, "We're never going to tell anyone and if _we_ don't think it is slutty, then you have nothing to worry about." Emmett assures me sincerely. I breathe a sigh of relief snuggling into Edward's shoulder.

As the night wears on, I slow down on the Tequila. Content to watch the boys laugh and drink, I carefully remove all traces of our previous activity and then snuggle into Edward until the Tequila bottle is empty.

Emmett is far too drunk to navigate his way back to his tent. I laugh at his attempt to step over our log-seat before suggesting he may want to spend the night with us. Snuggled in between Edward and Emmett on our air mattress, I sigh happily. Edward is fast asleep gently snoring.

"This has been the best night of my life." Emmett declares and I laugh.

"I'm not that good Emmett." I chide.

"Of course you are. I was so worried I would lose my best mate when Edward started spending so much time with you." Emmett confesses. "But you're pretty cool about me hanging out. And well…tonight…like I said. Best night of my life."

I smile. "Tell me a secret Emmett." I ask.

Emmett pauses. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Emmett asks earnestly. "Not even Edward?"

I turn to face Emmett on the mattress. "Do you promise not to tell anyone about our threesome?" I counter. Emmett grins.

"Good call." He pauses again. "Okay…here goes nothing…I'm in love with Rosalie Hale."

I gasp in shock. "Are you serious?" I ask incredulously.

Emmett nods sadly. "Yes. I've loved her forever. Forever, forever...Like, since she was born. Her parents lived right next door to mine, but Rose went to an exclusive boarding school in Sydney while her brother went to school with us on the island. I guess his parents knew he was never going to win the battle with cancer. We used to play together every school holiday until she was fourteen. The same year we first kissed and her brother, Royce, died. Then she started going overseas every holiday, with her fancy school friends." Emmett sighs.

"I didn't see her for years. Then Edward introduces me to this girl he met at college. He always thought it was such a coincidence that we were mates with Royce and never met his sister. Obviously Rose never told him otherwise. The years she was with Edward were torture and now I can never have her. You know, because she was Edward's and it would be breaking the whole _best mates forever_ thing."

I sigh. "I'm sure Edward would understand." I assure Emmett before thinking a moment. "You never told Edward how you felt about her?"

Emmett smiles sadly. "I always called her Lilly, which was her nickname because her middle name is Lillian. Edward used to tease me that she was an imaginary friend because he'd never met her. He always went to Italy with his parents for school holidays. Besides, I never wanted him to know who she was because he had all of the girls chasing him and I wanted her to myself. It's ironic how that worked out for me. Besides, I stopped talking about her when she stopped coming home for holidays. I guess Edward figured I moved on."

I smile at his story. "That story is so sweet Em, but between you and me I think Rose is a bit cuckoo."

Emmett laughs. "Yeah, she wasn't always like that." He smiles to himself and I snuggle back into Edward, lulling myself to sleep with his gentle snoring.

_**A/N: This has been the most nerve-wracking chapter to post in public yet – reviews will be appreciated. I have no reasonable explanation for the delay in posting so I'm just going to gloss over and pretend it's not late. **___


	45. Chapter 45

**Authors Note (please skip over this part if you were in no way offended by the last chapter and its sexual content)** Okay. I need to clear a few things up here based on some reviews:

If you are unfollowing this story because of the sexual content, there is really no need to make a fuss of it, it's not like I'm going to rewrite something to suit the minority. It is rated appropriately and the sex act was not illegal (in this country) so even if you found it 'disgusting' it is very acceptable to a lot of other people in the world;

Sex is different to love. It's true. Ask any male. Yes Edward and Bella are still in love and neither one of them is in love with Emmett. Yes you can have sex with people you don't love, even when you are in love with someone else. These characters are human – Real life experiences not fairy tales;

The age of consent in Australia is 16, nothing illegal was happening except underage drinking;

No, I do not pull my plot ideas out of a cereal box (or bodily orifices), this event will be crucial in the future (because doesn't everything come back to bite us in the butt eventually?);

Yes Edward has shown possessiveness in the past, so yes, it is a big deal that Emmett was the one he trusted (store that away, you may need it for future chapters) it is showing the strength of the friendship they share and that they trust each other completely.

_**My little Aussie Dictionary:**__ Aunt Bell tells me that Paracetemol is not a common word in America, but it is the name of the drug and in my life (full of prescription drugs) this word is necessary. It is similar to Advil (we call that Nurofen) but without the anti-inflammatory part. It does not have the blood thinning effect of Aspirin but does relieve pain. Hope this makes sense._

Chapter 45 – Waterhole

I awake early to the sound of native birds chirping and the gentle lapping of water. Edward is still snuggled into my back and Emmett is fast asleep in front of me. Remembering last night, I smile. I may be slightly hung over since our bed appears to be rocking. I decide to grab my water bottle from the car and maybe take a Paracetemol to preempt my headache. I gently untangle myself from Edward's arms and sit up. I gasp in shock when I realize we are floating in the middle of the waterhole.

"Edward!" I hissed as I shake his shoulder gently. "Edward, wake up."

"Shh, love, it's too early." He groans without opening his eyes.

"No. I'm serious, you need to wake up."

"Make her shut up." Emmett groans from my other side.

I don't bother lowering my voice. "Guys, we're floating in the middle of the waterhole."

They both snap awake and sit up, almost capsizing our blow up mattress. I giggle as I realise we are victims of a camping prank. Of course we were all so intoxicated last night that we didn't notice anyone moving our mattress. I look over at our campsite, but can't see anyone. No doubt the pranksters are watching us from a concealed location.

Emmett groans and lies down again. "Fuck them. Let's just sleep until we float back to shore."

Edward sighs. "We'll get sunburned and we don't have any water out here. We need to get back to shore soon. It's probably ten already. We went to bed late."

I sigh and lie back down too. "Well…this sucks." Edward lies down again also and kisses me.

"Do you think they're watching us?" He asks.

I snorted, "I'm sure of it. In fact, Eric is probably recording it!"

Edward laughs and tickles me gently, making me smile again. The sound of a jet-ski engine makes me sit up and look around. Jasper slows as he approaches us. He cuts the engine a few metres away and throws us a rope.

Edward catches the rope and pretends to swoon. "Oh my knight in shining armor!" He drawls as he ties the rope to the blow up mattress plastic carry handle.

I eye the handles dubiously. "Are you sure that's going to hold?" I ask.

"One way to find out," Emmett grins. "Hold on tight princess."

We gather the pillows and other bedding under us and huddle together. Each of us uses one hand to hold the mattress and the other holding each other. Jasper starts the jet ski again and takes off. We follow toboggan-like behind the jet ski, I squeal as water splashes over us.

Jasper takes an expert turn near the shore, which launches us onto the bank. We roll around the mattress laughing as Alice and Angela run to take our bedding before it becomes too wet.

"Come on you lot." Ben laughs. "The other girls have cooked us breakfast. We were coming to wake you up and found you out on the water. Jake is acting pretty suspicious too. I think he was behind it."

I grin, gather my clothes for the day, and duck into our tent to change. Edward follows close behind me. We are still laughing as we approach the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs near the main camp.

"What's on the agenda today?" Emmett asks excitedly.

**oooOOOooo**

Emmett's great-uncle, also named Emmett, drives a very beat up Toyota Hilux Utility. He calls it his 'bush-basher' and proudly tells us of his adventures in it. By lunch, he has convinced us all to drive over where he keeps his livestock so he can show us some 'real country living'. Emmett rolls his eyes at this, but since most of our group has grown up on the island or in other cities, we are keen to take a look.

Toward the end of our tour, Uncle Em, as we now affectionately call him, encourages us to do a bit of exploring. Jake nudges me while pointing at a huge Jacaranda tree overhanging a small dam in the cattle yard.

"How are you at climbing trees?" It is more of a dare than a question.

I eye the tree before grinning back at him, "Race you?" We run over to the tree and stop short as we encounter a foul smell.

"What _is_ that!" I squeal before squeezing my nose closed with my fingers.

Uncle Em laughs and claps me on the shoulder. "Oh, that's just the cow dung on the edge of the dam there. It seems to float to one edge. Dunno why."

Jake screws his nose up in disgust. "The cow's shit in the dam?"

"Sometimes." Uncle Em smiles at us. "You get used to the smell."

I decide I will climb the tree anyway. The strong and beautiful scent of the Jacaranda tree makes the cow dung smell less overpowering and it is nice to be simply hanging out with Jake again. We sit on branches that I am not sure will hold our weight. The thrill of the breeze shaking us makes me squeal with delight.

I can hear Alice calling from the shore, "Bella! Jake! Stay still and look over this way! I want to take your picture!"

I grin and sit on the branch, gripping the tree with one hand and wrapping the other arm around Jake. He does the same and we smile for the camera.

"What's this?" Jake asks pointing at the ring Edward gave me at the start of our holiday.

I remove my arm from around Jake's shoulder and finger the delicate rose gold band on my finger. "It's a gift from Edward." I smile.

"Uh huh," Jake sounds deep in thought. "Do you mind if I have a closer look?"

I shrug, slip the ring off, and hand it to Jake. He scrutinizes the pattern for a moment before declaring my ring is a wedding ring.

I scoff. "It is not. It's just a romantic gift. There wasn't even an occasion."

Jake shakes his head, "Nuh-uh. This is definitely a wedding ring. In fact, it's a traditional Celtic design. I know because I did an assignment on this symbol for history last year. If it had a stone in it then it would be an engagement ring, but this one is definitely a wedding ring."

A little offended at Jake's analysis, I reach out to grab my ring back. "So what if it is a wedding ring? I mean, maybe in ancient history it was, but Edward probably didn't even know that."

Jake holds my ring teasingly out of reach. "It's still considered a wedding ring today Bella. He would have bought it in the wedding section." Jake raises one eyebrow. "You're not seriously thinking of marrying him are you?"

I blushed. I haven't really given the idea much thought. Older people get married. Japer and Alice plan to get married. I am really too young for the concept.

"It's none of your business Jake." I huff, annoyed.

"But has he asked you?" Jake persists. Unbidden tears prick my eyes. I don't want to have this discussion with anyone other than Edward.

"Just give me the ring, Jake." I whisper quietly, trying to blink back my tears.

"Did you say yes?" Jake asks, incredulous. I lose my temper and reach for the ring, knocking us both off balance.

"SHIT!" Jake screams as we both fall into the dam, which ironically has a fair amount of cow shit floating in it."

"Eeewww!" I break the water's surface and gasp for air, surely inhaling some of the filthy water. "Jake you arsehole!" I screech and follow him furiously to the shore.

On the shore the rest of the group has gathered, obviously hearing us yell as we fell. Alice pinches her nose closed. "You guys stink!"

Still angry with Jake, I inadvertently yell at Alice. "I know!"

Uncle Em laughs, herding Jake and I away from the group toward the base of a windmill. It is quite a walk, but he explains that the windmill pumps fresh water so we can rinse off under.

"Jake will you _please_ give me back my ring." I demand through gritted teeth.

Jake looks at me sheepishly. "I think I lost it in the fall." He admits.

I screech and reach out to slap him. He catches my hand in time. "Hey! It was an accident, all right? I didn't mean to drop your stupid wedding ring. Besides, you were the one that knocked us out of the tree."

Knowing that Jake is right only upsets me. I cry softly to myself as Uncle Em starts the pump and we stand under the streaming water. Jake tries helping me rinse the muck out of my hair, but I push him away.

"Look, I'm really sorry I lost your ring. I'll buy you another one okay?" I bite my lip and shake my head. It wouldn't be the same. Jake looks worried. "Will he be very mad at you?"

"No." I hang my head. Edward won't be mad at all. That's the worst part. He will probably replace the ring with something bigger and better if he sees me crying over it. I sigh and squeeze the water from my hair. "Don't worry about it Jake. Just do me a favor and don't go telling people that it looked like a wedding ring, okay?" I don't want that rumor going around school. Jake nods.

Back where the group is happily sharing afternoon tea, I settle down next to Edward.

"Hey you." He smiles at me. I try smiling back, but it obviously doesn't fool him. He cups my chin in his hand and raises my face to his. "What's wrong?"

There is no use waiting. I choke out the words. "I lost your ring in the dam."

Edward smiles and kisses me softly. "So? I'll buy you another." He pulls me in to his chest and holds me there in a firm hug. "Hmm," He murmurs into my hair. I look up quizzically. "You don't smell very nice at all."

I laugh and pull out of our hug, swatting him playfully as I do. "Well I just fell into a huge pool of cow poo! What do you expect?"

**oooOOOooo**

We arrive back at camp just after dark. I am excused from cooking duties by Alice who demands I shower and use copious amounts of soap and deodorant. I grin, wondering how she managed to sit beside me on the ride back to camp.

Dinner is followed by casual drinking by the side of the campfire. Edward fetches me another beer as Emmett produces a guitar. I grin at him.

"Why Emmett – I didn't know you could play?" Somehow he just doesn't strike me as the musical type.

Emmett grins back. "I can't. It's for Eddie."

My surprise is evident in my expression as Emmett hands Edward the guitar and Edward hands me a beer. Edward blushes a little in my direction. He never mentioned he could play. It suddenly strikes me that we don't know very much about each other at all. Even after five months of practically living in each other's pockets.

I smile shyly at Edward as I sip my beer and he plays a few catchy sing-a-long tunes to the group. A few people sing along and a few more dance. Edward is good, but not as good as I am. I haven't played the guitar since Grandpa Swan died. He taught me everything I know about music. Grandma Swan begged me to play at his funeral, but I couldn't. It meant nothing to me without someone to play along. My mind is giddy with the excitement of maybe Edward playing along. I wonder if it will be like riding a bike. Will I remember everything, or will holding a guitar again feel awkward? I don't even own one anymore.

The mix of emotions on my face must have baffled Jasper because he stops dancing to sit beside me. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I am still a little spun out and mesmerized by Edward's music. Jasper follows my line of sight.

"He's good isn't he?"

I smile. "Not as good as me." I am not smug. I am simply…surprised, delighted even. Jasper raises an eyebrow at me.

"Wait here." I nod. I don't want to be anywhere else.

Jasper returns a short while later with another guitar, slightly smaller than the one Edward is using. Unsure I am ready to play again, or if I still can. Only Jasper is watching me. Everyone else's attention is on the fun. It won't hurt to try.

I know the songs Edward has been playing. I quietly strum along in time to the current one, becoming louder and bolder as my confidence returns. When Edward stops mid song, I stop too.

He looks at me in surprise and awe. "Keep going." He urges.

I shake my head. "I don't play alone."

He smiles and walks over to where I sit, bringing the guitar with him. I shuffle along the log to make enough room for both of us. "You pick the song, love." He offers.

I grin and start playing one I heard him play earlier. He catches on quickly. In our own little world for hours, we are unaware of the other people being entertained, until my fingers start to ache from lack of practice and I stop.

Edward stops too. "That was amazing. You never told me you played."

I grin, "You never told me YOU played", a cheeky retort.

He pulls me in for a kiss and I make it deeper than he intended. Pulling away roughly, he whispers hoarsely. "I think it must be time for bed, Miss. Swan." I smile and nod. Unnoticed, we slip away into the night, leaving our borrowed guitars resting against the log at the campfire.

_**Authors apologies for the late chapter: **__My laptop broke. I don't keep back-ups. I know that is incredibly stupid. My laptop is like my 'baby'. I have been devastated and sitting in my chair just rocking quietly every night because I have no laptop. Hopefully I will have it back before this weekend. It is pure coincidence that the laptop broke on the same weekend I had posted a controversial chapter AND met a gorgeous boy who happens to be interested in me. Hope no one thought I'd neglected to update because of the reviews or the new relationship status. Thanks everyone!_


	46. Chapter 46

_Authors Note: I rely too heavily on my laptop. I have only just got it back from the repair shop and now nothing on it works. And my suspected ear infection turned out to be an infection in both ears plus conjunctivitis. Yay me. I now have antibiotics and eye drops. All of these combined to make this chapter late; it was absolutely not the fault of my lovely beta. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter, this week I wasn't even in the event of replying to anyone, but no, I have not had more than one man in my bed at the same time. That made me laugh so hard I almost wet myself. Doesn't mean I haven't thought about it though *wink*._

Chapter 46 - Fishing

Leading a dubious Edward to what I determine to be a good fishing spot, I am thrilled to be doing what I love, even if it is early morning.

"I'm not sure I'll be any good at this." Edward warns. "I'm more into the adrenalin sports…" he looks wistfully over to where we have left the others who are four wheeling.

"You'll love it." I assure him with a quick kiss. "This is a nice spot here. Do you want me to show you how to set your line up?"

Edward sighs and hands his fishing rod over to me. I am sure I will have a converted fisherman by the end of the day. Our lines in the water, we sit quietly side by side on the riverbank. Edward yawns and pulls a book from his backpack. I smile and shake my head. Fishing is about the peacefulness of the water and waiting as you watch. He still doesn't get it.

"Bella?"

I snap out of my daydream. "Mm?"

"Are you sure there are fish in this waterhole? I mean, we've been here for almost three hours now." Edward is dead serious too. Obviously he has a lot to learn about fishing.

"Patience." I murmur. I am starting to form a headache, unusual for me especially when fishing. In fact, usually I only get headaches during _that_ time of month, uh oh.

I close my eyes trying to relax. The more I try to relax, the more my head pounds. I grit my teeth and squeeze my eyes closed even tighter. I open one eye to peek at Edward. The light assaults my senses, making me wince in pain. He is still reading. I squeeze my eyes closed again.

"Bella, Bella!" Edward shakes me as he calls my name and it makes me feel violently ill. I fall forward off my camping chair until I am on all fours, crawling to the water's edge, and vomiting violently.

"Jesus Christ!" Edward squats next to me and holds a hand on my forehead. "You have a massive fever." He appears extremely worried.

"What'd you want…" I drawl semi-conscious, but feeling a bit better after my spew.

"Uh, right. I thought you caught something." He points at my line, which is pulled taut and moving suspiciously. I have indeed caught something. I scramble back to my chair, squint through the pain in my head, and begin reeling in my catch.

"Bella, what's wrong? You've got a fever. You're sweating, spewing, squinting, shaking…" He trails off as he moves to stand behind me and helps me wind my catch in. "Are you hungover? You barely drank anything last night!" I grit my teeth and focus on the fish at the end of my line.

Eventually I have the fish in my bucket and I can relax a little. Edward is still nagging at me to tell him what is wrong. It is _irritating_. It makes me want to vomit again, so I do.

"Just leave me alone!" I shout at Edward in frustration. My insides are churning. I can feel the fire starting to burn in my uterus and I know it will wreck my whole week. I sob angrily. Why doesn't this happen to other girls? What is wrong with _me_? I look up at Edward. He looks as though he's just been slapped. "What's wrong with YOU!" I shout. "Why do you look like you've been hit when it's ME that's always in _agony_!" I scream the last part in pain. Knowing I might be a little unreasonable, but not caring all the same.

"Are you in pain sweetheart?" Edward asks gently, drawing me into a hug.

"I just have a headache." I mumble through my angry tears.

"Bella, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help?" Edward sits on his camping chair pulling me onto his lap. I don't remember moving. I jump up, worried the chair won't hold both our weights. The sudden movement makes me vomit again.

Edward carries me over to a patch of cool grass in the shade, lies me down, and drops down beside me. He strokes my forehead gently. His cool hands feel so good. "So you have a headache?"

"Mm."

"And the headache makes you scream in pain and vomit?"

"Mm."

"Bella, that's a migraine."

"Whatever the fuck you want to call it," I mumble. I don't want to be bothered with medical terms right now. Edward appears suitably chastised.

"Do you know what gave you a headache?" he tries again, much softer this time.

Of course I do. It is my damned period and it is getting worse each month. I feel an extremely unpleasant and hot trickle between my legs. Great. Just fucking great. I didn't even bring a period pad with me. It is kind of hard to calculate when my time is lately.

"Yes." I answer stubbornly.

Edward sighs and lies down, staring at the sky. "I don't know how to help you when you don't tell me everything."

I laugh bitterly. "You could get me the pill. I've heard that helps."

"This is your period?" Edward seems incredulous.

"Yes. And please don't say it so loudly. I don't need the world to know!" I cringe in embarrassment, even knowing we are alone at the moment.

"Oh Bella!" Edward pulls me close to him and strokes my back gently. I relax into him. Now that the bleeding started, the headache isn't so bad. "What do you want me to do?" He asks.

I sighed. "I don't have any pads here. Can you drive me into town?" I feel extremely embarrassed having to ask someone else to do this for me. If there is anything Grandma Swan taught me, it is that a ladies' business should remain ladies' business. The boys never need to know. I truly believe the entire time I lived with Dad, he never knew when 'my time' was. Why is everything so different with Edward? Is he really a more sensitive guy?

"Sure. Come on, we'll pack up the fishing now." He considers me where I lay. "Don't worry, I'll pack everything up. You just relax here."

A wave of nausea hit me, and not the migraine type. We are camping. Our toilets are squatting behind trees. It is hot and sticky during the day. The week I have been looking forward to is as good as ruined for me now. I will have to borrow some of Edward's books, stay in the tent, and cope as well as I can.

**oooOOOooo**

I wait curled up in the passenger seat of one of the 4WD's, letting the air-conditioning blast over me. Edward throws a few things in the back and jumps into the driver's seat.

"How are you doing?" He asks gently, frowning as he sees my fetal position on the seat. "Can I help you with your seatbelt?" I nod.

The trip to town is only twenty minutes long. It is a very small town, but no doubt the corner store will sell the supplies I need. Alice let me have one of her pads back at camp so at least I am somewhat comfortable for the trip. Edward pulls onto the main street and I marvel at the small country town of Miles. In fact, I am so focused on my own pain and the different scenery, that I don't notice that Edward has led me into a primitive doctor's office. I blush as I look around at the other people in the waiting room. It is too late to make a scene without embarrassing myself in front of strangers.

"Sorry." Edward ducks to whisper in my ear.

"You will be." I mumble back.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Cullen. Come in, come in." A kindly old man waves us into a room.

"Thank you so much for seeing us on short notice." Edward smiles as he shakes the doctor's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Bella."

The doctor turns to me smiling warmly. "Edward tells me you've been in significant pain?" I nod in agreement.

"Hop up onto the bed here please, Bella." I oblige, shooting Edward a nervous glance first. He seems comfortable. I let the doctor prod around my stomach before he gives me a specimen sample cup asking me to fill it with urine for a pregnancy test. I look at him incredulously.

"I'm NOT pregnant." I state adamantly.

"We need to rule out any chance of an ectopic pregnancy." The doctor soothes as he directs me to the bathrooms. I hate doctors using big words around me. I have no idea what the difference between a real pregnancy and an ectopic one is. Edward notices my annoyance and reaches out for my hand as I pass by him.

"It's okay, Bella. It's just a routine thing to rule out the obvious okay?" His eyes are deep with concern and I nod. I will have a chance to ask him questions later.

I grumble and try concealing the cup in my pocket as I make the embarrassing journey from the consultation room, through the waiting room, to the toilets.

I hate collecting my own urine. It is just so…awkward! Eventually I manage half a cup and I figure this will have to do. I secure the lid and wrap the jar in toilet paper before returning it to my pocket for the awkward trip back to the consultation room.

I thrust the jar at the doctor, still wrapped in its toilet paper and sit across from Edward, huffing. He smiles gently in my direction. The doctor fusses around with bits of test paper before announcing that I am indeed pregnancy free. I huff again.

"Now Bella, I think you might like to try this pill first?" Wait. What? Edward is agreeing to me being on the pill? He was so adamantly against it only a few weeks ago. Still, I am not going to waste this opportunity.

The doctor leans forward with a sample and runs through different side effects and benefits. I grin despite myself when he suggests I skip the red week in the card and just keep repeating the period free weeks. Period free? Awesome. I am disappointed I need to wait until the end of this period before I can start taking it.

Noting my disappointment, the doctor suggests a script for some Naprogesic to help with the pain. I nod and take both scripts gratefully. Edward has been unusually silent throughout my discussions with the doctor. I wonder if he is finally comfortable with me taking the pill or if his backing down on the issue has come from necessity now that he's seen my pain. Edward insists on paying for my consultation and I blush as I tuck my purse back in my bag. I don't want an argument in the waiting room, but don't feel this is the right situation for Edward to be paying.

I told him so as we walk past the shop fronts to the pharmacy. Edward throws his hands up and shrugs his shoulders helplessly. "I just want to help. I don't know how to make you feel better." He looks so helpless that I simply nod and let the subject drop.

At the pharmacy, Edward organized and paid for the scripts. I didn't argue. I want, no, _need_ those painkillers and I am past caring how I get them. Edward takes me to the local bakery next and insists I choose something, anything, small to eat with the painkillers. I choose a ham and cheese sandwich. He smiles, relieved, as I settle down to eat it.

"Bella?"

"Mm?" I slowly sip on my chocolate milk, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. We are sitting on a park bench outside the bakery.

"I was wondering, would you like to stay here for a few days?" I look at him questioningly and he elaborates. "I mean in town. I thought, maybe we could get a motel room. I thought you might like the air-conditioning and the bathroom. We could also rent a few movies."

I would very much appreciate a bathroom and air-conditioning would be nice. "What about the others?"

"Don't worry about them. I can phone Emmett. He can let them know we're staying in town for a bit."

I blush. "No. I don't want everyone to know I'm on my period! I go to school with some of them…"

I trail off as he takes my hand. "I'll tell them you're not well and we need to stay away for a week because you're contagious."

That seems fair. I nod my agreement and Edward's entire demeanor lightens in return.

**oooOOOooo**

Our week together in the small hotel room is idyll. Edward makes sure I am never bored. He rents movies, buys me girly magazines from the local newsagent, and occasionally reads to me from his novels. I love hearing him read. His accent is still new and sexy in my mind. His words wash over me and send me into a peaceful slumber. He jokes that perhaps this is a bad thing, considering I spend most school days listening to him talk. We laugh over it together, pleased to be out of school. Free of the constraints both my studying and his career have on our relationship.

My period pain is intense. While I was able to hide it quite well when we were at school, I can tell Edward is now concerned. He doesn't once suggest any type of sexual activity. He is always on hand, even in the middle of the night, gently rubbing my aching muscles. I can't remember it ever being this bad before, a fact I continually reassure Edward. His guilt is evident in every gentle smile. Even in the way he prepares and passes me the naprogesic pain relief every four hours. We don't discuss his sudden change of heart about me taking the pill, nor do we discuss my period. We just exist quietly. He nurses me through the pain until the week is over.

We never return to the campsite, instead we meet the others at a public park in town. Edward phoned Emmett the previous day. Emmett took care of packing up our campsite. Everyone remarks how good it is too see me well. I wonder exactly what it is they think I had. Not that I mind too much. We shuffle our things around the vehicles until everyone is comfortable. I find myself seated between Edward and Jake for the long trip home.

Jake has a portable DVD player. As the scenery becomes boring, Edward snuggles into me for a nap with his iPod playing gently through his earphones while Jake and I settle in for a movie. Part way through the movie Jake hits the pause button. I look up at him in surprise. His eyes are closed.

"I don't feel very well. It was making me dizzy." He murmurs with his eyes still closed.

"Oh, okay. Don't worry about it. Just rest for a while, I can always borrow this movie from you later." I propose in a hushed tone, as it seems everyone is either asleep or distracted by his or her iPods.

"Bella?" Jake turns to me. I know it sounds…well odd…considering his dark skinned heritage, but Jake is pale. Very pale. "Bella, you don't think I might have caught what you had last week. Do you?"

I shake my head. "No, couldn't be." I assure him.

"How can you be certain?" The worry is evident in his eyes.

I lower my voice even further. "Jake, last week I was sick with, well, I was sick with something not very contagious." I blush as I admit this last part.

"Oh." Jake notices my embarrassment and I am glad he decides to leave the topic alone now. I don't know how I'll explain why Edward kept me in 'isolation' with something not contagious. On the same token, there is no way I'd tell Jake about my 'woman troubles'. I spend the rest of the car trip to the island ferry with Jake asleep on one shoulders and Edward asleep on the other.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N – Hello all, Aunt Bell here…you know the one Miss WiddleWombat loves to give so much grief? ;) Yep, that's me!**

**First, I am new to this story uploading. Please allow me to apologize for the false posts. I am soooo sorry. :(**

**Second, Miss Wombat has been a bit under the weather these last few days and asked me to post Chapter 47 for her. She is sincerely sorry this chapter is late and hopes you can forgive her.**

**Finally, I'm still trying to Americanize Miss Wombat's spelling. ;) Unfortunately, it is a never-ending and uphill battle I will most likely never win. *giggles***

**Anyway….on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 47 - Dizzy**

The first day back at school after a break is always tedious. It shocks me to realize that I graduate in November, only seven short months away, and there will be no more school forever. It is a surreal realization.

Edward calls on me for an answer and I focus on the classroom again. I answer the question perfectly, as always, but it still perplexes me how Edward can just 'know' when I am daydreaming. I was surprised to see Jake at school this morning, especially after how sick he looked during the car trip home yesterday. Sitting beside me, Jake folds his arms on his desk and gently lowers his head into them. I decide against nudging him. He still isn't well.

"Jacob Black…" Edward said in an annoyed tone. "How do you propose to pass your exams if you insist on sleeping during class?"

Jake grunts so I quickly answer for him. "He's not feeling very well, Mr. Cullen." It still feels odd calling Edward 'Mr. Cullen', but at least this time it doesn't make me smile.

Edward stalks over to where Jake and I sit side by side. He presses his hand against Jake's forehead as his entire demeanor softens. Jake isn't faking this.

"Hmm, how about you go and take a rest in the sick bay in the back? I'll come and check on you at break time." Jake doesn't move, so I stand and help him to the back of the classroom, sitting him on the same bed I have sat on so many times. Once he is lying down I tiptoe back to my seat, trying not to disturb the class.

"Okay folks school camp is less than two weeks away. If you think you'll be coming with us, I need your permission slips back by the end of the week." Edward is handing out the assignment that goes along with the school camp. I sigh. Back in Canada, school camps were fun. Why do we have to do an assignment for this one? I feel it takes the fun out of camping.

Edward gave us each a booklet about the national park we will be staying. Our task until break time is to read the booklet, make notes, and choose an assignment to complete from the list of five in the back. Reading the booklet makes me dizzy. The content is not only dead boring, but the font is just too small, in my opinion. I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment, trying to see if it will help me focus. It doesn't.

A paper ball hits me in the side of the head and bounces away. It is a scrunched up assignment sheet. I looked around, surprised. Edward obviously saw the whole thing. Tyler is singled out and chastised. Someone thought it would be funny to throw a paper ball at Tyler as he stands apologetically in front of Edward. Edward doesn't think it is funny.

"Right. Next person I find not concentrating on the task at hand will receive a lunch time detention!" There is a collective gasp. Edward never gives detentions. I know he thinks they are a waste of time and does nothing to forward our education. The classroom is completely silent. I return to reading the booklet. Perhaps I can do my assignment on the native wildlife. That could be sort of fun. My head spins again and my heart starts beating faster – kind of like when I had a panic attack – only I am not panicking.

I take a deep breath, but my heartbeat only picks up. It hurts and makes me gasp for breath. Am I having a heart attack? I try leaning my head forward, resting my cheek on the cool of the desk. I haven't had a panic attack for over a fortnight now and Edward's nightmares have been easing too. Everything is going well in life. I have nothing to be panicking about. I try thinking what else could be wrong with me as I let the cool of the desk relax me.

A loud slap on my desk startles me and I sit up straight. Edward has slapped a red detention card in front of me. He is now stalking off. I couldn't have cared less. My heartbeat is still erratic and I am in a cold sweat. I can hear people all around me whispering about my detention. Jake comes and sits timidly beside me after letting Edward know he is feeling a little better.

At the bell for break, Edward dismisses the class. He gives me a cold stare and glances down at my detention card before adding that those with a detention need to return in ten minutes and remain for the entire break. Lovely. He is allowing me ten minutes to grab my food. I don't feel like eating anyway.

"Bella, I still feel like shit. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Jake, anything." He really does look like shit.

"Can you please drive me to the clinic? I don't think I should ride my bike while I'm all shaky like this."

I look him up and down. "Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital. It's closer. And I have to be back in ten minutes for my detention."

Our classroom is empty, but unlocked. I grab Edward's car keys from his backpack and meet Jake at the ute. He has already lifted his dirt bike into the ute tray and strapped it down. I suppose I can drop the bike off at Jake's place after school.

"Why did you get a detention anyway?" Jake mumbles.

I sigh. "I was resting my head. I felt dizzy. He thought I wasn't paying attention or something." Now that I think about it, it is a little unfair. It isn't as though I threw a paper ball or anything.

"Prick." Jake mumbles, making me smile.

At the hospital, Jake asks me to help him inside. He is much bigger than I am and would usually never ask for help. It only makes me worry about him more. The effort of guiding Jake while carrying his school bag on my own back leaves me gasping for breath. My heart is beating too fast again.

Dr. Cullen, Edward's father, meets us in the lobby. He walks toward us looking concerned. As soon as Dr. Cullen has Jake's weight, I place his bag on one of the chairs and turn to leave. I become dizzy and trip over my own feet.

"Bella, please wait." Dr. Cullen calls to me.

I stand quietly as Dr. Cullen passes Jake to the nurses before coming toward me. "Bella, you don't look very well. Do you mind if I take your vitals? Until we know what Jake has you could have been exposed to something contagious."

"I really need to be back at school, Dr. Cullen." I stress. Edward will be mad if I don't turn up for my detention. As it is I am hoping he will forgive me when I explain the situation. I don't think he'll be so forgiving if I don't show up.

"I can write you a note." Dr. Cullen dismisses my concerns as he guides me into a cubicle and begins wrapping a blood pressure bandage around my arm. He takes my temperature and listens to my heartbeat. After a minute he looks up, alarmed. "Bella you're not well. I'm going to admit you to hospital."

I cringe. My mobile phone is at my school desk. I have no way to easily communicate to Edward where I am. Worse, I have his vehicle. I can't do anything now. Timidly I ask Edward's father, "Can I please have that note now?" All the while sure it won't be enough to stop Edward from worrying about me in the meantime.

"I'll call the school for you, Bella." Dr. Cullen assures me.

I really am not feeling well, which makes it hard for me to think straight. Dr. Cullen is nice enough to put Jake and me in the same room. I see Jake surrounded by nurses and I worry a little. What will I do if they want blood samples? I hate needles. I need someone to hold my hand. Just the thought of needles is making me nauseous.

A nurse passes me a vomit bag just in time. I vomit so much it makes my head spin and my hearing fades in and out. I am vaguely aware of nurses prodding my skin with needles, but I feel no pain.

**oooOOOooo**

It feels a bit like I woke up, only I'm exhausted and can't remember sleeping.

"Hi sweetie," A kind nurse around my mother's age, leans over me. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." I reply tentatively, not really sure how I feel yet.

"We've given you some fluids, something to stop the vomiting, and something for the pain. You should start to feel okay pretty soon." She is whispering which is awfully kind of her since my head is throbbing. I can taste stale vomit in my mouth and it makes me gag involuntarily.

"Here you go." She holds a vomit bag under my mouth. "Can I get you anything?"

I blush. Embarrassed at my weak tolerance for gross things, I ask, "Mouthwash?"

She smiles, "How about a cup of peppermint tea?"

I nod. It will do the same thing I suppose. A few minutes later the nurse returns with my tea. "Can I get you anything else? Is there anyone you would like me to phone?"

My mind is reassembling itself. I feel woozy, but blame it on the medication the nurse said I have been given. I try remembering how I went from happy and healthy this morning to being in hospital now. Jake. Jake is sick too. "How is Jake?" I ask.

"Your friend is fine. He's sleeping in the next bed over. You've both had a rough few hours. We're not sure what you've got yet, but Dr. Cullen is convinced you both have the same thing. The blood test results will tell us for sure." A rough few hours? How long have I been here?

"What's the time?" I am almost afraid to ask.

"3:15pm".

Edward will be frantic by now. I didn't return from lunch _and_ his ute is missing from the school parking lot. Worse, through the fuzzy haze that is my memory I can't recall either his or my mother's phone number. I think about waking Jake and borrowing his phone. Perhaps he has Ben's number saved and Ben can call Edward or my mother, on second thought, not my mother. Dr. Cullen said I could be contagious and it is bad to expose pregnant people to diseases, I am sure of it. Besides, Mum won't even know anything is out of the ordinary unless she tries to phone me for some reason.

I suddenly remember Dr. Cullen saying he would call the school. I let out a slow breath realizing Edward will probably be here soon. But why isn't he here yet? Surely he would have rushed over here as soon as he heard. Maybe he doesn't know yet. Maybe they spoke with my mother instead. Renee would have rushed here immediately though. My mind is spinning with several the possibilities. Are they hurt? Have Jake & I been quarantined? Are they keeping Edward and my mother away so they do not catch whatever it is we have?

******oooOOOooo**  


**RPOV**

The office phone has been ringing on and off non-stop for the last five minutes. Where is Mrs. Cope? I don't have time for this. Storming out to the front office, I make a mental note to reprimand Mrs. Cope next time I see her and pick up the persistently ringing phone.

"Hello." Uh, I should have answered that more formally, but I just can't be bothered right now.

"Um, is this the Bribie high school?" The person on the other end asks and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, it is. How may I help you?" I say sweetly.

"I am a nurse at the Bribie hospital and am calling to inform you we have just admitted two of your students, Jacob Black and Isabella Swan. We were unable to gather any personal information from either student because of the state Mr. Black was in when they arrived. However, Miss Swan was able to notify us of his name and inform us that they are students at the local high school. Do you have emergency contact information for these students?"

"Yes. I will contact Mr. Black and Miss Swan's parents. Thank you for letting us know." I cannot believe my luck.

"You are welcome." The nurse said before giving me some contact information.

I hang up the phone and leave a brief note for Mrs. Cope to call Jacob Black's emergency contact. I am practically skipping to my office in utter joy now. There is no way I am telling Renee or Edward their precious Isabella is in the hospital and they cannot prove I am the one who took the call.

* * *

**A/N – Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please help cheer up Miss Wombat by leaving her some Review Love! ;) **

**- Aunt Bell :D **


	48. Chapter 48

_A/N: Thank you for your patience last week, I'm sorry that RL shit had to screw stuff up but I am extremely grateful to Aunt Bell for posting the chapter and taking care of everything! Thank you so much Ms. Bell. We are all very grateful to you! I'm pretty sure this is my first EPOV…but it was necessary because some of you thought Edward was either too much of a pussy or not caring enough. At least this chapter will let you walk a mile in his shoes…and you know what they say? Before you judge someone you should walk a mile in their shoes…at least then when you make a judgment you are a mile away and have their shoes!_

Chapter 48 – Edward

**EPOV**

I'm not sure my day could get any worse. I'm certain not a single student listened to my lessons today. It's as though they believe they don't actually have to _pass_ their exams to graduate. Now Rose is making me lose a week for school camp. She could have at least scheduled it! Worse, I gave Bella a detention. Class is out for the day and there is still no sign of her. I know out of all my students, she is probably the best, always attentive and never causing problems. She was really just in the wrong place at the wrong time today. Usually I don't mind if a student rests their head for a while. Hell, I know I used to do it all the time in college, but today everything has been on my nerves and her little nap was the first thing I saw after I snapped. Yes, I regret it. Sorely.

I obviously hurt her feelings. She hasn't answered my calls or returned any of my messages. It was all I could do to keep teaching and ignore the fact that both her and Jake disappeared during lunch. I send up a silent prayer. Please don't let her be dirt bike riding again, or at least give her the sense to wear a helmet and take it slow. Why of all people did Bella need to befriend Jacob Black? If Bella was a magnet for trouble, then Jake was a million shards of pure magnetic trouble waiting to happen.

I trudge to the car park just after three, not sure if Bella is waiting for me at home or not. My ute is gone. I fish around in my backpack for my keys, groaning in frustration as I realise Bella has procured my ute for her afternoon adventure. I don't suppose she's in any mood to pick me up either. I run my fingers through my hair, wondering what on earth I'm supposed to do now. I phone Emmett.

A piercing siren interrupts my thoughts before the second ring and Emmett screeches his police car to a stop right in front of me, leaning over to pop the passenger door.

"Eddie, get in! Quick!"

I grin. Emmett has impeccable timing. "That was quick."

"What?" Emmett checks his phone. "Oh, you were calling me?"

"Yeah…" I trail off. Emmett is distracted with blood on his arm and uniform.

"Eddie I've got to get you to the hospital. There's been a really bad car accident. It was a group of tourists. Carlisle sent me to get you. He said he can't handle this on his own."

My heart rate quickens. My Dad has always been able to handle anything on his own. I click into professional mode as Emmett speeds to the hospital, sirens blaring.

"How many people are involved?" Perhaps there are just more injuries than Dad can handle at once. That would make sense. He would definitely call me in if he thought people would be attended to faster.

Emmett shook his head. "I'm pretty sure there are only two still alive. We've already recovered four bodies. It was a minibus with backpackers. I can't find their ID's…" Emmett is stressing, I can tell. I swallow the lump rising in my throat.

At the hospital, I throw myself out of the car and toward the locker room. The emergency siren pierces through the normal hustle and bustle sounds of the hospital. I have never heard the emergency siren used at our small hospital before. I'm a little scared for the patients. Our hospital isn't exactly equipped for major dramas. I'm scrubbed and prepped in what has to be a new speed record. Still, nothing could have prepared me for what was waiting.

Five hours later, I am exhausted and shaking. We've stabilised two patients and Dad will fly with the third to Sydney tonight. The other two will be transferred to Sydney when the chopper is back. We couldn't do anything more for the others. They were dead on arrival. Four fatalities that couldn't have been much older than my students are. I wonder if they were even licensed to drive in their own country, let alone this one. They swerved to miss a small wallaby and tumbled down a few metres into a ravine. It took almost an hour for someone to come across the minibus and at least another half hour before receiving medical help.

I grab my backpack from the locker room and shove my clothes from earlier into it. I'll just wear the surgical gown home. Oh crap. I have no car. Bella. I sink down to sit on one of the change benches.

No new messages on my phone and no missed calls. I swallow the urge to cry. Maybe she's at home waiting for me. I walk swiftly to Carlisle's office.

"Hey Dad." I greet.

"Hi Son. Thanks for your help tonight."

I nod in acknowledgment. "Can I borrow your car please?" A question I haven't asked since I was seventeen.

Dad looks up in surprise. "Sure. Of course you can. Hey I was wondering, would you mind coming back and staying the night at the hospital? I'm going to fly out in an hour. I'll do the rounds before I go so it should be a quiet night. There are two in ICU, two in isolation at least until blood work comes back and the others shouldn't give you any trouble before morning. My sofa is comfy and you'll need some sleep. I'll just feel better if there is a doctor around while I'm gone. I should be back in around 48 hours. I'll take the other two then. Hopefully Emmett will be able to find their families. It will be better if they are all in Sydney together."

I nod again. I'll have to arrange a substitute teacher for tomorrow. Rose will understand, hell, she'll probably do the job herself. An hour. I have one hour to get home, shower, change, apologise to Bella, and get myself back to the hospital. That's not long. Maybe she'll want to come back to the hospital with me? This thought cheers me up a little as I head home along the dark road. My stomach growls, hmm, it's almost nine, way past my dinnertime.

My heart sank as I pull up in front of our house. My car isn't in the drive and the lights are out. Bella isn't home. I try calling her phone again, but it goes straight to voicemail. Either she's turned it off, or the battery has lost power. I stalk quickly around the house, looking for any sign she's been home since this morning. She hasn't.

The enormity of my day is starting to catch up with me and unbidden tears start to fall down my face. I push myself to shower and allow myself to cry freely under the streaming water. Bella has never just disappeared before. She has always left a note, or called. It's too late at night to make a polite call to Renee; the only person I can think of that she would run to when she's mad at me. That red detention card starts haunting me. I would take it back a million times to have Bella come home, or even to have her call me. I know sometimes I lose patience with her, but she has always forgiven me.

Thinking of all the times I have hurt her feelings only depresses me more. The time I thought she'd run off with those boys to get drunk in a boat. That awful letter I wrote her. The time I truly believed she tried to kill herself over me. All of the nights I spent at staff meetings and the long hours I put into work, ignoring her in the process. I sank to the shower floor, still crying. Hell, even I wouldn't give me another chance. Our last week of holidays was so perfect, just the two of us and no one else. I thought she's been so happy. Maybe I was the only one who's been happy? Maybe the underserved detention was the final straw? A horrible thought crossed my mind – what if she is flying back to Canada? I trample the thought as soon as it arrived. No. She would at least talk to me. I'm being unreasonable. I'm exhausted and stressed.

Taking several deep breaths I manage to compose myself and dress to return to the hospital, calling Emmett from the car phone on the way.

"Hey buddy." I greet, trying to sound upbeat.

"Oh, hey Eddie. I thought it was Carlisle. You got his car or something?"

I swallowed. Not sure if I could tell Emmett without crying. "Yeah. Hey. Um, I've lost Bella."

"Lost her like put her somewhere and can't remember?"

I took another deep breath. "No Emmett. She's gone someplace and I don't know where. She left school at lunchtime...in my ute...with Jacob Black. I haven't heard from either of them."

Emmett sounded apologetic. "You know you can't put in a missing persons report until it's at least been twenty-four hours." _Yeah I know_. "Unless you want to charge her with stealing your ute. We could search for it that way, but to be honest, I need to find the families of these kids first."

I swallow the thick lump in my throat, "Yeah of course. I…I just wanted to let you know. And if you hear from her…"

"I'll call you straight away." Emmett promises. Sighing, I end the call politely and park Dad's car back in the hospital car park.

My heart feels like it is down around my knees. My face is a mask of smiles and nods as I pass the nurses on night shift. I help Dad with the final paperwork before waving him off in the helicopter. I check my phone again. No messages. My heart sinks from my knees to my ankles. I close Dad's office door behind me and curl up in a fetal position on his sofa. It is rather comfy and I do need sleep.

I wake with a start, frightened from a dream. Fortunately, I'm still in the privacy of Dad's office. I dreamt that Bella had flown back to Canada and the thought terrified me enough to make me wake. I check my phone once again. I only slept for an hour. It isn't even midnight and there are no messages.

Bella's screaming makes me jump to my feet. That doesn't make sense…why is Bella screaming. I pinch myself to check I'm awake. Ouch. Yep. The screaming continues and I run toward her without my shoes and my hair still a mess from sleep. This is ridiculous. It must be a patient screaming, it's coming from one of the rooms, and yet, I swear it is Bella.

A nurse approaches the room just before me and helps another nurse who is already trying to restrain Bella. It IS Bella. There is blood on her hands and she is sobbing.

"Get it out. Get it out. Please, get it out!" I search helplessly for what it is that she needs.

"Doctor, should we sedate her?"

"No." My retort is adamant. That's not what she needs. She's not screaming anymore, just sobbing and begging me to _get it out_. Her eyes connect with mine and my heart almost breaks. Get what out?

I walk up to Bella and brush the nurses aside. I wrap my arms securely around her in a hug and bury my face in her hair. Her sobbing subsides. I dismiss the nurses with a wave of my hand and stand quietly with Bella in my arms. After a long while, she tilts her head up. "I'm sorry I caused a fuss."

I stroke her hair gently. "It's okay." I whisper, even knowing it's not. Why the hell is Bella a patient in the hospital?

"Please get it out?" she begs quietly.

I cup her face in my hand and hold her gaze. "What do you need out, love?"

She moves her hand and I look down. She's had a drip in her hand that she's obviously tried ripping out from her hand. Her hand is torn and bloody. I lift her onto the bed and move her hand under the light. She takes in a sharp breath as I pull everything away and gently press a cool, damp flannel over her bruised hand.

"Is that better?" I ask.

She nods and moves forward to cling around me. I hug her back tightly, feeling a little foolish. I've been so worried about finding Bella, but every scenario in my mind had me apologising to her as she gave me reactions ranging from silent treatment to angry raging. I hardly imagined I'd find her crying and shaking in a small hospital room.

"Edward, I'm sorry." She sounds truly remorseful and it makes tears build behind my eyes. _I'm the one that should be sorry!_ "I truly didn't mean to miss the detention and I promise I'll make it back up tomorrow?" She ends on a question as if she needs me to confirm her compromise. She looks up at me. "Why are you sad?"

I smile through my tears. "Oh beautiful girl, don't you realise? I've been so worried about you! I would have traded anything to know you were okay this afternoon. I shouldn't have given you that detention. I didn't know you were sick…I thought you hated me. I thought you flew home to Canada." I trail off as I become choked up.

Bella chuckles lightly into my chest. "Really? You thought I'd fly home to Canada because you gave me a detention?"

I realise how absurd my theory sounds and I laugh too. "Well…maybe I have an overactive imagination?"

Bella smiles and hugs me tighter. "Am I in trouble for pulling the needle out?" She sounds a little worried.

I cup her face in my hand and kiss her lightly. "Bella, you are never ever going to be in trouble again." _I mean it._ She smiles, embarrassed. "But I suppose I should see what you needed the drip for anyway." I tear myself away from her embrace to check the charts at the end of her bed. Jake is in the next bed over. From the foot of Bella's bed, I can see past the curtain that he's awake.

"Are you okay Jake?"

He nods. "I…um…Bella's screaming woke me." He seems a little nervous. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"So she's not in trouble?"

I shake my head. "No. She's not in trouble." This seems to satisfy Jake. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into his pillow. I read Jake's chart quickly too. Bella is still sitting on the side of her bed watching me with big doe eyes.

"Was the needle important?" She scratches at her hand where the needle was. I walk over and take each of her hands in mine to stop the scratching.

"No, I think you'll be fine. It just says they gave you some fluid because you'd been vomiting a lot." She nods. The charts gave no indication whatsoever of what she might have. Only things Carlisle has ruled out.

"Will you stay with me?" She looks up nervously. "I mean, I understand if you can't…"

I brush her cheek with my hand. "It's okay. I'll stay with you." She seems unnecessarily thrilled by my answer.

I help her crawl into bed. Then I crawl into bed beside her and dim the light. She snuggles into my chest and I leave my arms wrapped securely around her. In no time, I hear the soft breathing of her deeply asleep and relax a little. Her symptoms are baffling and apparently Jake's are the same. I can only wait for the blood tests to come back tomorrow. Today is a turning point in my life. From now on, Bella is coming first. Always. No exceptions. No job is worth keeping if it means I lose her. I kiss her head gently as she sleeps. I've been lucky so far, but from now on I will be careful. I will not lose her.

It's just after midnight when I allow myself to fall asleep with her safe in my arms.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 – Sofa (LEMON)

I wake with the sudden need to vomit. I flail around madly trying to find something, anything, to contain my vomit. Fortunately, Edward is on the ball and passes me a hospital-issue vomit bag just in time. There isn't much left in my stomach, so I just gag uselessly over the bag. Edward turns a light on low. He holds me upright, supporting my weight, as my tired body tries sagging back down to the mattress and I retch at the same time.

This happens twice before morning. Edward finally seems to lose his patience with me and leaves the room swearing. I feel the sharp sting of rejection immediately and can't stop the hot tears trickling down my cheek. He has been so sweet and wonderful all night, but I suppose I really have tried the patience of a saint with my nighttime antics. Not that I could control them. Edward returns to my bed a few minutes later still in the same pissed off mood, but with a tray of medical things. I try looking away so he doesn't see me crying.

"Bella?" He calls me softly. His mood seems to have instantly disappeared. "Bella, love?" He reaches out and touches my cheek, his wet fingers confirming his obvious concern. Yes, I am crying. Edward crawls onto the bed beside me. He is sweet and wonderful again and it makes me cry harder. He holds me close and strokes my hair.

"Please, love, tell me why you're crying? I need to understand. Does it hurt?" Yes it hurts. My heart hurts whenever he walks away and I've done something wrong.

I try to stop my crying, after all, I don't want to wake up Jake. "I…I just don't like it when you get annoyed with me." It is honest.

"Oh Bella!" He kisses my forehead fiercely. "I wasn't annoyed with you, my love. I was swearing because the drip you had yesterday obviously had more in it than what your chart said. I was angry with the staff here for letting you down. If I had known you needed something to stop the vomiting, I would have made sure you had it and you would have been able to sleep last night. I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you."

He is covering my face with kisses and making me smile. His anger was because he wants the best for me. That is great news. He doesn't even seem upset that he received no sleep. I push his kisses away. "Aren't you worried that I may be contagious?" The thought I may infect him only just occurred to me and is quite alarming.

"Not at all. I'm way over-vaccinated and I personally don't think you have anything contagious." He leans close again and continues kissing me. It tickles when he reaches my neck. I giggle and swat at him playfully.

"Okay, I do have some actual work to do here." He slides from the bed and starts arranging things on the tray beside him. He is still talking in hushed tones as he finishes fiddling around with his things and then turns his attention to me.

"Bella, we…um…I. Yes, I, need to be more honest with you." He seems nervous. I frown. He hurries to correct himself, "Not that I've ever lied to you. I haven't. I have just been waiting for the right time to tell you certain things, but the right time has never really come up."

I start worrying where this is leading and stay quiet. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, mussing it up even further. "Like the kidnapper. They know his name. It's James Mason. He was an old employee of your Dad's. Apparently your Dad never gave him the promotion he felt he deserved. Emmett said it's probably because your Dad was a good judge of character because James has been in and out of mental institutions for the best part of fifteen years now. He's never been convicted of criminal activity before, but they found a blog detailing how he planned to harm you and Bree in order to hurt your Dad." Edward looks positively traumatised telling me this and I have to admit, I really don't want to hear it.

"Don't feel bad for not telling me sooner," I assure him. "I really didn't need to know."

Edward sighs again. "Yes, you do need to know. Love, you are required at the trial because he is pleading not guilty." I can see why Edward is worried now. "Anyway, Emmett has been threatening that he will tell you himself if I don't say something soon. Your Dad will be flying here to give evidence and you'll have him for support also."

I nod. "Is there a date set?"

Edward nods. "Yes. It's June 6th"

"But that's Mum's due date!" I fret. Edward holds both my hands in his.

"It will be okay. Everything will be okay. We'll make sure you don't miss the birth." I gulp and nod. He's right, since when do babies come on their exact due date anyway? I relax a little. It is still a month and a half away.

"While we're still talking…" He tries to continue, but I hold my hand up to stop him.

"I think I've had enough bad news. Maybe you should save some."

He smiles and leans down to kiss me softly. "This isn't bad news as such. It's just something I've been hiding from you…" This piques my curiosity and he can tell. "The order from the Hens Night Party arrived at home one day and I've been waiting for the right time to go through the boxes with you."

"Boxes?"

"Um, yeah. I think I may have taken your order form at some stage because we bought half the store."

I blush ferociously, wondering whom else may know about our huge order. Edward reaches out and touches my flaming cheek. "Don't worry, love. I would never open them without you." I try relaxing my muscles and breathe deeply. This is nothing to be upset about really. I am just in the hospital sick, tired, irritable, and Edward chooses now to tell me all of these things.

"Are you done?" I snap.

Edward smiles and kisses me. "Mm hm, apart from stopping the vomiting enough so you can swallow pills instead of having a drip, I'll have to give you an injection."

I grit my teeth and hold my arm out. "Fine." After a moment I start getting nervous butterflies in my tummy telling me the pain is about to start. "Please hurry?" I regret acting spoiled and snarky. I just want the needle over.

"It's all done, love, all over." I look around in shock. There is a tiny mark where Edward injected me, but no other evidence, such as pain. I smile broadly and it makes Edward smile too.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He brushes the hair out of my face. "It's still very early. I don't have to check on the other patients for at least an hour. Once I am done with the duties I'll stay with you all day. I'll even do my paperwork here."

I think his offer and my options. "I'm tired, grumpy and irritable." He smiles and nods his agreement with this statement. I'm struck with a bolt of inspiration. "You know what usually cures all three of those problems?" I ask innocently. He thinks this over before shrugging. I answer for him, "Sex."

Edward gasps in shock and looks around checking that no one has heard me. His reaction makes me bold. I love having control over him and I know he also loves being controlled.

"Or to be more precise, a good orgasm, yes, this is what I want, a good orgasm. It shouldn't take an hour," I assure him. "It's been weeeeks since last time." I'm exaggerating slightly. Last time we had sex was the threesome with Emmett. I had my period after that and now I am sick in hospital. It's barely been a week and a half, but still a week and a half is a drought for us.

I can tell Edward is considering my request. "Oh, I'd also like to brush my teeth and borrow your phone to arrange some clothes and things for myself." He nods distractedly at the last two requests before approaching me hesitatingly. I'm excited, unsure what he will do now. Will it be a soft kiss letting me know my request is by far too inappropriate? Wetness starts pooling between my legs.

He surprises me by scooping me off the bed and walking swiftly out of the room, past the darkened and quiet corridors, and into an office clearly labeled with his father's name. He places me on the sofa before changing the door sign to 'do not disturb', closing and locking it from the inside. He seems to have no idea how hot this small gesture has made me. He runs his fingers through his hair and smiles nervously at me. I smile invitingly, wishing I had the energy to remove my own clothes. My imagination is in overdrive.

"What do you want now?" He whispers hoarsely, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

I take advantage of my situation. "You'll be doing all of the work." I order as I beckon him closer. "Take your clothes off for me." I try controlling my raging desire as he undresses at the speed of light. This is something he knows he shouldn't be doing. We're in his father's office, which is probably the least disturbing fact in our scenario. It has him very aroused. His cock is glistening with pre-cum already. Good.

"Now take my clothes off." I order, feigning indifference. "Sit on the sofa and pull me into your lap, facing away from you."

He does as he is told without question or hesitation. I make sure he doesn't sit me on his cock. I'm not letting him have that today. I know I lack the energy to participate fully and don't want him to realise how sick I actually feel.

I'm on his lap, my back against his chest and my head nuzzled in his neck. My legs are slightly spread and his cock is between them. If I had the energy, I would clench him with my thighs. Instead I kiss his neck gently and whisper my next command. "Use your fingers."

He moans and moves his fingers to my core. I'm already gushing wet and he takes this as an invitation to insert most of his hand. Within seconds he's found my weakness, pumping me with one hand and caressing my clit with the fingers of his other. I'm so impossibly close and I start feeling guilty about not letting him cum.

"Stop." He does as he's told, but he groans about it. "Cum inside me. Gently." He doesn't need telling twice.

He's gentle in his handling of me. I don't need to do anything to contribute. Three short strokes later, he has me over the edge and I feel him pumping his hot fluid inside me. I immerse myself in the sensation. Unprotected sex is new for us, very new. This is the first time it hasn't been an accident. I like it better. "Mm, Alice needs to bring my pill too…" It's a sleepy afterthought. I am very satisfied, only wanting to curl into a ball and sleep for a week.

Edward chuckles lightly at my new state of relaxation. "Okay love. I'll organise that for you. Let's get you showered and back to bed."

I nod sleepily and allow Edward to guide me into a small en suite type bathroom. It smells like Carlisle. I'm relieved when Edward pulls his overnight bag out. It would be far too creepy to shower with Carlisle's toiletries. "I haven't got any of your things, love. But if you are okay using my shampoo and stuff, I'll get you a hospital gown until you have some clothes of your own."

I smile sleepily. "I'd love to go to sleep smelling like you." Edward smiles happily. He continues struggling to keep me awake and upright long enough to get me showered, shampooed, dried, and dressed in the creepy hospital gown. I barely notice how well dressed Edward is. He has shaved. How did I not notice him doing that? He carries me back to my bed and tucks me in. I'm exhausted, but can't get comfortable easily. Edward kisses my forehead.

"I'll check on you every spare moment. As soon as my rounds are done, I'll be right back here with you." I squeeze his hand letting him know I heard.

**A/N: It's my birthday. I'm twenty-six. Tomorrow is Aunt Bell's birthday, we're freakishly twin-ish don't you think? But enough about me. We're getting to the upheaval chapters of this story – from Chapter 52 to 59 a lot will change. Those of you waiting to see karma kick Rose in the butt will have your moment and Bella will face possibly the worst moment of her life. Good thing Edward has decided to put her first from now on… **


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 – Edward again

**(EPOV)**

I don't want to leave Bella, but I have duties now that the nursing shift is changing over. I barely had any sleep myself, but short of sending me snoozing, Bella's orgasm theory let me catch a second wind and I buzz happily around the hospital.

The nurses love me here. They always have. Carmen is my favorite. She has been with this hospital since I was born. She has told me that I am the first baby she helped deliver when she was just sixteen and a nursing student. She has just come back on shift and is beckoning me for a quiet word. I politely oblige.

"Dr. Cullen," she has called me this since I started my studies, "I'm concerned about the young lass that came in yesterday. I'm not sure she has called any family and she was too ill yesterday to give me any phone numbers. We phoned the school but no one has come in to see her."

I smile, pleased that someone else has been looking out for Bella. Unlike the nurses who forgot to put half of what was in her IV drip down on her chart. "Carmen she is fine, honest. That is Isabella Swan, my girlfriend. I've been with her since last night."

I'm thrilled that the first thing I see in Carmen's eyes is relief because Bella has someone here for her. Unlike the rest of the staff who have been gossiping wildly about my night spent with a patient. I've lived with Bella for almost six months now. It's not new news. I don't see what the fuss is. Carmen assures me she will find me as soon as Bella and Jake's blood test results are back. I return to my rounds but a thought nags at the back of my head. The school was notified? I wonder why Renee isn't here fussing over Bella. I wonder how such a message could have got past me. I push these thoughts away for now, focusing on the fact that all is now well and I have a job to do.

By nine-thirty, I am hungry and exhausted. I swing past the cafeteria on the way to Bella's room. I add a few items to my breakfast that I know won't be on the patient menu. She is fading fast and I'm prepared to tempt her with anything at all. Especially since she should now be able to keep it down. Jake and Bella are the last patients on rounds and as long as Jake hasn't developed anything significant, I will be eating and resting first.

My plans are shattered as I walk into Bella's room to find her huddled tightly in a corner behind the heating unit and Gianna hurling verbal abuse at her. Jake is teetering on the edge of his bed, probably trying to help Bella, but in reality causing more problems. I slam my food tray down on the nearest surface, causing silence to fall across the room. I am seething mad and I want Gianna to feel it. She has been begging for hospital shifts as a change to her regular clinic duties and this is the first time I have had to work with her.

No one says a word as I manhandle Jake back into bed and untangle his IV. He seems more than happy to let me take charge. Such as Bella this morning, he has no spare energy. I glare at Gianna. Making sure she knows she is not to leave the room. Still, no one has spoken. I kneel down near where Bella is huddled and shuffle toward her. Conscious that she misread my anger this morning and trying desperately to put on a calm facade for her.

I touch her toes. They are freezing. I run my hands up her legs and onto her knees. She is starting to catch her breath. I worry that she had a panic attack without me being here for her. I try to coax her slowly from the corner, but she throws herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I smile in relief and lift her easily. I know she won't want to lie in the bed unless I am with her so I don't even bother. I take a blanket, wrap it around her, and press the _call nurse_ buzzer before lifting Bella into my arms again. I take a seat beside her bed and settle her on my lap.

Carmen is at the door in no time, as I knew she would be. "Can you please find me some thick socks and heat them a little?" Carmen nods and hurries off. Gianna stares after her. We all wait in silence until Carmen brings the socks back. I am pretty sure Jake has fallen asleep. Carmen slips the socks on Bella's feet and places another heated blanket around her legs. Bella stops violently shivering. I am now able to direct my attention on Gianna while Carmen is still in the room.

I stare coolly at Gianna. "Would you care to explain how the situation I walked in on came to be?"

Gianna is fidgeting and reluctant to make eye contact. I know she is trying to think of a plausible lie. Carmen steps in to save the day. "Would you like me to get the security tapes for this room, Dr. Cullen?"

I know as well as Carmen that the rooms do not have video surveillance. Emmett had rigged it up once when there were threats against Bella, but that was only temporary. However, Gianna doesn't know this. She breaks down and tells us her story. She starts with how she woke Bella up for breakfast. I bristle instantly. How dare anyone wake Bella after the trouble she had sleeping. Gianna continues to tell us when Bella didn't eat her breakfast, she decided that Bella needed an IV drip. I am floored by this woman's stupidity. Not only was she not working as nurse today, she's been delivering the breakfast trays. She now tells me that SHE decided a patient needed something. Trying to insert a needle into Bella's already bruised and bloody hand triggered a panic attack, which left Bella shaking in fear behind the heater in the corner of the room, woke Jake, and left Gianna spewing abuse at her less than obedient patient.

I try controlling my temper and send Gianna back to the kitchen, which is where she should have been all along. Bella's untouched breakfast is on her tray and my own breakfast is getting cold at the side of the room. With Carmen's help, I shuffle around until I am sitting between Jake and Bella's beds with Bella limply straddling me. Her head curled into my neck.

I can reach around her easily in this position and I start eating my breakfast as Carmen continues her usual duties. It is peaceful again. I feel Bella's stomach growl in hunger. I stop eating for the moment to give her my full attention.

"Would you like to try some food?" I whisper, conscious she may have a headache.

"No." She whispers back.

I'm undeterred. "Are you worried you don't have the energy to chew?"

Bella looks up at me, surprised. "Yes."

I nod and grab a banana. I pinch tiny portions of the banana between my fingers and squeeze them until they are mush. It takes forever, but Bella eats the entire banana, no chewing required. I also make her a warm tea with sugar and milk, it's tricky balancing the breakfast tray as I stir the sugar in but I refuse to let go of Bella. She drinks it through a straw. Better than nothing. She is looking slightly better. I've just finished my own breakfast when there is a disturbance in the hall.

Jake sits up, alarmed. It woke him. "It's okay buddy." I soothe. "Lie down, I'll sort it out."

"N-n-n-no…" Jake is still waking up. "That's my dad!"

I convince Jake to stay in bed and place Bella gently back in hers. There is a large aboriginal man, dirty from outdoor work and completely uncomfortable inside a sterile hospital. He is chattering loud, fast, and angrily at…Gianna. Why am I not surprised? Gianna has her food cart blocking the hallway and insisting the man leaves before she calls security. The man is agitated and now that I know he is Jake's dad, I can see why. I step forward, projecting my voice so I don't have to walk the whole way.

"Gianna! Stop!"

There is silence. Everyone stops. "Mr. Black," I greet the large man. The man looks at me in surprise. I have never met him before, but then the aboriginals on the island barely seek medical help. Carlisle has worked for years with the elders to ensure the babies and children are seen and vaccinated. I only know the kids my own age and younger. I wouldn't recognise most of the elders if I saw them. This man is definitely an elder, almost too old to have a son as young as Jake. He is surprised I know his name.

I turn my attention back to Gianna. "Gianna, hand your keys and security card into the front desk. You are suspended without pay until Carlisle is back and decides what to do with you."

She screeches. "You can't do that!"

"I just did. While I'm in charge, you are not to be anywhere near this hospital." She shuts her gaping mouth and stalks toward the front desk. I ignore the posse of nurses doing a silent cheer as she passes.

"Mr. Black, please follow me. Jacob is in here." The aboriginal man shuffles quickly and by the time I am sitting to the side of Bella's bed, he is by Jake's side. I have never imagined Jake's parents before, but I certainly didn't anticipate his father to start sobbing and hugging Jake so tight he could barely breathe.

"Um, Dad. Stop. You're embarrassing me." Jake pulls away and glances in our direction. Bella is smiling at him and I wonder what her relationship with her father is like. "Dad, this is Dr. Cullen and this is Bella." Mr. Black's eyes show recognition at Bella's name. He knows of her. "Edward. Bella. This is my Dad, Billy Black."

I smile and stand to shake his hand. Bella smiles and waves too. By lunch Billy has settled in beside Jake, making it clear he will not be leaving the hospital without his son, much to Jake's embarrassment. I also have the blood test results, showing that both Jake and Bella contracted Q-Fever. Probably from the contact they had with cattle excrement while we were camping. I smiled a little too indulgently as I watch them accuse each other of causing the fall into the 'cow shit dam' as they now call it. Neither could believe it made them this sick. The chances were low, but then when Bella is involved it seems bound to happen.

Relieved that I can actually give them something to help them recover, I work away happily ordering antibiotics in tablet form for Bella so she doesn't have to have another needle. It also means Carmen can lift the 'possibly contagious' visitor ban from their room and Bella seems thrilled to see Alice bring some of her things. To make up for my lack of sleep last night, I lay down with Bella for an afternoon nap. I wake to Bree poking us with a plastic fairy wand. I can't help but laugh.

Without speaking a word, Bree manages to indicate she should be the on the bed with Bella, not me. I must admit I am surprised that Bree is still not talking. I know Renee and Phil have been taking her to therapy since the kidnapping. I just assumed there would be more progress. I slither off the bed without waking Bella and lift Bree into my place. She happily snuggles up behind Bella and plays with little bits of her hair, twirling them around her fairy wand.

Renee and Phil smile and whisper to Bree not to wake Bella. I make them each a cup of tea and sit with them. I am sure they will want to discuss what is wrong with Bella. They don't.

"Edward, we have something rather large to ask of you." Renee and Phil look at each other and smile. I have no idea where this is going.

"Go on." I am nervous.

"We were wondering, with the little one on the way and all. We are going to redo our Wills. We are going to make Bella the guardian of Bree and this little one if anything should happen to us."

That sounds like the best idea, but it has nothing to do with me, unless they want my…approval?

"It's just that since Bella isn't eighteen yet, we need to name someone who could look after the little ones until her birthday. It's just a legal glitch. We know it's highly unlikely that anything will happen before September, but would you mind very much if we named you?"

I grin. "Of course I wouldn't mind." What a silly question, as if Bella would ever let me say no.

Renee and Phil beam at me and in some small way I feel they have accepted me as part of their family. To be considered Bella's life partner in the eyes of her mother and stepfather thrills me more than I imagined. They approve of me. They approve of me as their daughter's boyfriend AND as a suitable emergency guardian. Yes, I am thrilled. It only confirms the nagging feeling I've had since finding Bella here the other night.

I take an hour in the afternoon to visit the bank and open Grandma's safety deposit box, which is now in my name. The engagement ring is there. I take it to the jeweler's to have it cleaned and resized. I am absolutely certain I have met the right woman. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life.

_**Authors Note: I reread this chapter for the first time since I wrote it weeks ago and it made my heart swell with happiness. I hope it had the same effect on all of you. Thank you so much for sticking with me. **_

_**The early update is because my wonderful boyfriend is taking me to the Gold Coast to celebrate my birthday (from last week) and I won't have internet while I'm away for three nights. I thought it would be nicer to post early than late. Thanks to Bell, Liz and Stace (munchling) for your ongoing encouragement.**_


	51. Chapter 51

My Little Aussie Dictionary:

_SWAG_: **twitpic(.)com/6et6ck** _it's like a hardcore sleeping bag with a thin foam mattress and water-resistant covers. You can get very high end ones, but the one I've mentioned would just be a standard double sized one. And you roll it all up and secure it with straps (as pictured in twitpic). Very commonly used in the tray of the ute as it takes you up off the ground but still protects you from the dew etc. Hope this makes sense… it would probably stay in the back of the ute in towns where theft was low._

Chapter 51 – Sparkling grape juice

As soon as I start taking antibiotics, I feel one hundred and ten percent better. Edward stays with me the entire first day as he promised, all of the second day too. By Thursday, Carlisle is back from Sydney and Edward has to return to school. Jake and I become bored and restless. The schoolwork Ben drops off for us doesn't take very long to complete, especially as we collaborate.

I decide my favorite nurse is Carmen. She is brilliant. By Friday, we start driving her insane because we are so bored. She smiles and tells us it is a good sign that we could be discharged today. I hope so. I can't wait to get home to my own things. Billy is extremely uncomfortable having Jake in the hospital with 'Western medicine'. Carmen suggests we take a walk in the hospital gardens for an hour and get a bit of sunlight. We happily agree.

It became even more fun when we discover a stack of discarded wheelchairs. Jake and I grin at each other before embarking on what is possibly the most epic wheelchair race in the history of wheelchair races. I haven't had so much exhilarating fun since our day of dirt bike riding and being outside for the first time all week certainly helps my mood. Unfortunately there is a reason the wheelchairs had been discarded. As I make a sharp turn around a landscaped garden bed, a wheel buckles under my chair and I am dumped unceremoniously two feet down an embankment into a brick-lined, six-inch deep, freezing cold, goldfish pond.

I winded myself in the fall, making breathing difficult. Not helped by the fact that Jake is laughing hysterically at me.

"Oh my god, Bella! You landed on a fish! Look, you've freaking caught us sushi for lunch!"

I spin and reach around me, horrified I may have killed an innocent goldfish. Jake laughs even harder. I fell for his prank.

"You should have seen your face!" he wheezes between guffaws. I growl and try lunging out of the pond at him, but my ankle twists beneath me.

"Ow!" I manage to sit on the edge of the pond and dip my left ankle back into the freezing water. It is sore. I pull my shoe off and gasp at the swelling around my ankle. "Uh oh, Jake."

He scrambles down the embankment and gasps at my foot. "I'll go and get another wheelchair. Maybe we can push you inside and Carmen can take a look."

"Take a look at what?" Edward is behind us. "Carmen told me you two were out getting some sunlight. She said nothing about taking a paddle in the fishpond."

I gulp. If Edward is here, then school is out. That means we've been mucking around for a couple of hours…probably not the bed rest Edward imagined. I hide my swollen ankle behind the other and smile up. "Oh, we just thought she'd like to see the fish." I lied.

Edward looks a little confused, but he brought it. "Okay. Well, I just have to duck down to the courthouse and sign some papers. I'll be back around four-thirty. So, if all's well, I'll be able to take you home." He beams at the last part. "Any special dinner requests?"

"Sushi" Jake mumbles and I slap his leg where I can reach it.

"No. Anything easy." I assure Edward. He smiles and starts heading back inside.

"Don't stay out here much longer okay? It's starting to get cold and I don't want to see you two catch the flu on top of everything else."

We nod our agreement. As soon as Edward is gone Jake grabs a wheelchair and I slide in carrying my discarded, wet shoe on my lap. "Why didn't you just tell him about your ankle?" Jake asks.

I really don't know why I decided to conceal it in the spur of the moment. "It's probably nothing. I didn't see any point in worrying him." That is closest to the truth.

Jake pushes me slowly back to the hospital door. "He loves you, you know. Like, he really, truly loves you. I've seen it. The way he's been with you this week." Jake's voice is soft, almost as if he is apologizing.

"I know he does." I smile. "I love him too."

Jake is quiet for a while. "I'm not saying you should marry him. You are far too young for that."

I laugh. "Yes Jake, I know. Trust me, there are no immediate plans."

**oooOOOooo**

I'm waiting outside the hospital with my travel bag and a pair of crutches just after four. My ankle is broken and Carlisle bandaged it in place. He said he couldn't plaster it until the swelling is completely gone, but I'm not to put any pressure on it. I am worried my broken ankle will upset Edward somehow and feel it is his fault. I want to be here waiting when he arrives.

He pulls into the car park and walks swiftly to the hospital door, not seeing me off to the side until I call out to him. A huge smile covers his face as he changes direction and heads my way.

"Hey," He leans down and kisses me. "You're out early." I nod. "What's with the ankle support?" He queries. I try to play it down.

"Oh it's just a little bit broken. Nothing to worry about." I pass my travel bag up to Edward and stand using my crutches.

"How on earth did you break your ankle between when I saw you last and now? It's been barely an hour."

I smile softly, "Misuse of hospital wheelchairs. That's what Carmen wrote on the sheet anyway." I shrug. "Come on, I'm keen to get home."

Edward follows me to the car and opens the passenger door for me. So far he seems pretty cool with the broken ankle thing. I'm very relieved. He doesn't drive us home. He drives us to the top of the hill overlooking the ocean, the one where we had our first real date. I smile. He's distracted because he planned something. I can see that now.

Edward looks at me and grins. "Okay, so your ankle puts a small spanner in the works, but I think we'll manage." He winks and I giggle. He doesn't often get to plan special surprises without me noticing. The Valentine's Day glitter in my lunchbox is one of my most cherished memories. Thoughtful moments like these mean so much more to me than expensive pearl necklaces and I think he understands that now.

At the picnic table Edward helps me out of the car and wraps me in a warm jacket. It is much cooler now than it was on our date during summer. The picnic is far better quality this time too. We share a bottle of sparkling grape juice because I am still taking antibiotics.

"Would you like me to carry you down the stairs?" Edward asks gently. I know a walk along the beach would be romantic, but perhaps not with crutches and getting sand in my bandage just seems messy.

"Can we sit up here and watch the stars instead?" I suggest. Edward grins. He has a swag in the back of his ute. He rolls it out on the ute tray before lifting me onto it. It's nice and warm and we can see the stars easily from here. He crawls in beside me and draws me into a hug.

"I've got something for you." He murmurs in my ear and produces a small jewelry box. "To replace the one that's lost." He offers as an explanation. I smile and open the box, a delicate and understated white-gold wreath of roses. I sigh in relief that it's not another 'wedding ring' as I slip it on my finger. A perfect fit.

"It's beautiful Edward, thank you!" I wrap my arms around his neck and place a kiss on his lips.

"Bella?"

"Mm hm?"

"Bella, will you marry me?"

I freeze. Surely he didn't just ask that. It's way too soon. I gulp and try to remember to take deep breaths. "Edward, I think it's a little soon. I'd love to marry you one day, but there's still so much to learn about each other…" I hope I haven't hurt his feelings.

"Bella, I'm proposing marriage. Just because we're engaged doesn't mean we have to marry straight away."

I already understand this. "I know. I just think I'm a little bit too young." I regret using this as an excuse. It has nothing to do with my being young and everything to do with me not being ready. "I didn't mean that. I mean, I'm not ready. Not too young, just not ready."

Edward sighs and leans back against the ute tray, pulling me in for a hug. "Okay." He sounds disappointed.

"Did you ask my Dad?" I check. This is important to me. I know it is important to Dad too. I wonder if Edward considered it.

"I asked Phil." He answers.

"Phil's not my dad." Dad would care. Dad would make the right choice. I will trust Dad's judgment.

"If you ask Dad and he says yes, then of course I will marry you." I reach up and kiss Edward on the lips. He grins and pulls me close.

"You mean it?" He asks, excitedly.

"Of course I mean it!" I giggle. Dad will never say yes. This will buy me a few years at least. I'm thrilled with my cleverness.

After a while I start getting sleepy. Edward wakes me gently and we climb off the ute tray and into the cab for the drive home. I'm asleep before we arrive home and have no recollection of getting into bed.

_(four weeks until the court date & Renee's due date)_

**Authors Note: the reviews were great – thank you so much! Special mention to Ms. Nebravesgirl (look her up on Twitter) for her support this week and her video Skype talks. If you are fairly open minded please check my profile and add me on my social media links. I tend to blog a lot of PR0N, so yeah. Cheers!**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 – School Camp (LEMON)

Its freezing cold as we wait for the bus taking us to school camp. Everyone is nervous and chattering. Edward and I were the first here. He needed to be early to help organize everything, but I've been bored and cold. It's a long bus trip to where we are going and I'm not really looking forward to it. It's supposed to be a sort of bush land retreat, away from the city.

When a group of girls arrived earlier, I rolled my eyes at their luggage. I am positive they packed things Edward told them to not bother bringing. We need to go light on with our luggage because of the bus size and there's a two-kilometre walk from the bus to the cabins. My pack can be carried on my back, which is essential because my ankle is now properly plastered and I'll be doing the walk on crutches.

The girls formed a new obsession while Jake and I were in hospital. They are obsessed with chastity and saving their virginity until marriage. When I told Edward he simply laughed and suggested that perhaps it is a healthy thing for them to be obsessed with, especially since we will be divided at camp by our classes and not by gender for the sleeping arrangements.

To summarise the week between hospital and school camp, I am now an 'outsider' as far as the girls are concerned because I did not sign their little 'no sex until marriage' contract. They don't know _if_ I've had sex, only that I don't agree with their concept. I've heard speculation about me having a boyfriend back in Canada and I refuse to squash the rumours. These little 'unknowns' frustrate them more than me not signing their contract. I don't really care.

On the bus, Mr. Cullen's class is supposed to sit near the back, and Mr. Cope's class toward the front. None of the girls will sit with me and there are just enough seats for everyone, including the teachers, Edward and Rose, and the helpers, Mrs. Malloy and Emmett. Emmett is also our driver. It's a little bit humiliating to have Edward realise I am the class outcast. Even Mrs. Malloy won't sit beside me. Jake and Ben sit together. They have the new Nintendo 3DS. Billy bought it for Jake after his stint in hospital. I'm a little jealous the seats on the bus are only two along. It leaves me with no one to sit near. Edward takes it in stride and places his backpack next to my seat. I very much like his new '_screw what the world thinks about us_' attitude. I can hear Lauren and her posse whispering that I'm probably '_slutting it up_' with Mr. Cullen. I can't help but smile. If only they knew. If Edward doesn't reign in his new attitude, then perhaps by the end of camp they will know. I like that thought.

Edward spends the trip writing out our individual assignments, copying from what we chose and adding in a challenge suitable for our individual competencies and preferences. I see he has to mark off on another sheet how each assignment will contribute to our grade this year and suddenly realise how much extra effort he put in just to make camp enjoyable for everyone. For this camp we are mixed with Mr. Cope's class as well. While Rose is supposed to be supervising their assignments, it looks like Edward is doing them all. I offer to help him by matching up the completed assignments with his checklist sheet. He is more than happy to have a helping hand.

Once we have completed the assignments, Edward walks around the bus handing them out. I already have mine. Edward has tailored the activities to things I can do easily with a broken ankle. I'm so bored that I start on the assignment before we arrive. At the front of the bus, Rose is making a fuss. My head peers around the aisle to confirm Edward is involved. How did I guess? I am getting so completely sick of her antics lately. I wouldn't be surprised if she leaves with one of my crutches wedged firmly up her rear end before camp is over. When Edward returns, still heated from their argument about my handwriting being on the sheets, I share my plan, making him chuckle and dissolving all anger.

"Oh Bella, please use the wide end first?" It's not what I expect him to say and it makes me laugh. I don't know why he still lets Rose get under his skin. We've proved time and time again that he wants me. I suppose it has something to do with their professional working relationship. He already confessed that he thinks she may have some type of undiagnosed psychiatric disorder. Personally, I think she was just born a bitch. Fortunately, Emmett is only too happy to pair up with Rose to supervise Mr. Cope's class, which leaves Edward with a very middle aged and very married, Mrs. Malloy. I couldn't be happier.

**oooOOOooo**

The camp is picturesque. Off the bus and separated into our classes, I now have Jake and Ben for company. Eric, from Edward's old special education class, is also on the school camping trip. He is our age, but his maturity is a few years below ours. Edward asked me to keep an eye out so Eric isn't bullied and I rope him in to our little group. The boys accept him easily. We're doing the 'self-guided' bush walk, at my pace of course. Edward is running a first aid training camp for the morning and Rose is running a self-development course. Regardless of which activities we choose to do in our camp, our little group of four stays together. If anything involves swimming or hardcore cardio exercise, Jake and I must sit out with Edward because we are still on antibiotics and are supposed to take it easy. Of course if there is anything too strenuous for me with a broken ankle, I must also sit out with Edward. Fortunately he deems this light bushwalk a suitable activity.

Eric has a video camera and a very nice late model camera with him and insists on having us stop and pose with all the scenery. It is fun mucking around with my friends and it makes the walk fun. Ben is mature enough to stop Jake and me from taking our little pranks too far. Eric squeals in delight each time we try a new and risky photo pose.

Returning for lunch, my cheeks are flushed from laughing and Edward comes to sit at our little table. "How are my patients, Ben? You've been taking care of them I see." Edward passes Jake and I our daily dose of antibiotics.

Ben laughs. "You can have that job back. These two are impossible." He points at Jake and I while Eric gets his camera out to show Edward the photos. Eric's assignment is photo based. I'm glad Edward found a way to make him fit into our class. I tell Edward this when Eric leaves to get another drink.

"Oh, this isn't just for camp. Eric is joining our class now. I met with his parents last week and he's no longer sick enough to stay in special ed, he is a little bit – uh – simple at times, but that hardly requires a special education plan. We are having a trial to see how he likes mainstream school and if all goes well, he'll graduate with you guys at the end of the year."

I think this is brilliant and Jake laughs. "We're really a bunch of misfits, aren't we?"

"How so?" Ben asks.

"Well, I'm the token black guy, you're the child genius who should have been in college five years ago, and Eric is a retard." We all giggle even as Edward corrects Jake's use of the word 'retard'.

"What about me?" I ask defiantly. "I'm normal."

"Bella, you are the most messed up of all of us." Jake nods sagely. "You're fucking the teacher."

We all burst into uproarious laughter trying to contain ourselves before Eric is back and notices something different. Emmett comes up behind Edward and slaps him on the back.

"How come you get all the fun kids and I get the straight kids who haven't even tried to sneak alcohol to camp?" He sounds disappointed.

**oooOOOooo**

To allow us kids _a little freedom_ as the camp organisers call it, both classes will camp outside around the campfire tonight, but our supervising teachers will be in a cabin out of earshot. I hear Tyler whisper how much alcohol he packed and shake my head. If it is anything like what he gave me at the sports carnival, these kids will be in no condition for activities the next day. I heard rumors that on top of the detentions and two-day suspension he received for bringing alcohol to school, his mother had pretty much '_torn him a new arsehole_' as Jake put it. I am surprised he would try the same trick again.

We are settled around the campfire and for once, our entire class is getting along. We have a mutual enemy this week – the other class. We plot how we will make sure our class gets the higher activity scores and share what we've seen the other class working on today. The last day of camp is a class against class challenge and the skills we learn in our activities will be tested. Tyler is passing around a bottle of something. I skip a turn, as does Ben, but Jake took a swig and passed the bottle on.

It is getting late when we are startled by Edward coming up behind Lauren. In my opinion, he looks pissed off. "Give me that." He grabs the bottle of liquor she was sipping before she can hide it and takes a swig before handing it to the next person. "Thanks." He calls over to her as he walks around to find me. He plops down beside me and lets out a huge breath. Everyone is still silent.

"Well, don't mind me. Carry on." Edward waves his hand and looks thrilled as his new seating position has the bottle passing by him again. He takes another swig and passes it on to me. I pass it on again, untouched.

I reach out and touch Edward's hand. His eyes are torn away from the fire and he looks into mine. My early guess of 'pissed off' isn't right. He is upset and shaken. "What's wrong?" I mouth.

He gulps. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah, of course." He wriggles discreetly into my sleeping bag and I make room for him to share my pillow.

Conversation continues around us as I whisper to him. "Tell me what's wrong?" I reach up and stroke his forehead. "The class will talk about this after tomorrow. I need to know what happened to you."

Edward takes a deep breath and squeezes my hand where it holds his inside the sleeping bag. "I was heading to bed earlier, we each have a room, and Rose was in my room, in my bed, in my sleeping bag. Naked." I feel him shaking. "It just…got on my nerves…" his voice breaks with emotion. "I didn't know what to do except come and find you. I just left her there."

"Okay." I wriggle into the sleeping bag beside him as discreetly as possible and hug him. He wanted to find me. I am the one he sought out for comfort. I never realised I am that person for him until now. He has always been that person for me. I feel more responsible, more grown up. I'm no therapist, but it seems his encounter with Rose brought back memories of what she did to him earlier this year. The incident Emmett calls rape and Edward doesn't talk about. I try cheering him up a little. "If I do that thing with my crutches, do you think you could get me another pair? I just don't think I'd want them back afterward."

Edward smiles, "Yeah, of course I'd get you another pair." I grin. To me, it's permission to seek revenge on Rose. I am devastated she hurt him, again! When Rose is in the picture, my emotional pain emanates as anger. She's in for it.

**oooOOOooo**

I'm much warmer with Edward is sharing my sleeping bag. I roll over facing Ben and Jake. They are completely absorbed in their new Nintendo 3DS and pay no attention to me. There is no one on the other side of me, my new status as 'she who will not sign the chastity contract' has at least that benefit. Edward moves a little until he is comfortably spooning me. I feel like I could purr. Edward has come to me with his problems _and_ I get to keep him close tonight. His hand wanders from my waist to my breast and I wonder if perhaps he is trying to keep himself a little too close?

I gently shift his hand back to my waist. He doesn't get the hint. Instead he slips his hand under my shirt and works his way back up to my breast. My traitor nipple responds instantly to his affections. I try nudging him away once more. All of my classmates, his students, are around us involved in their own little conversations. We could be caught very easily. The thought makes me impossibly wet, but I refuse to let him take the chance. He whispers ever so quietly in my ear, "but you want it, don't you?"

He starts nibbling quietly at the back of my neck, under my hair. I use all of my energy to control my breathing. He knows he won when I stop trying to redirect his hand. What's the harm in a bit of a chest rub and innocent kisses? I lean back into him and relax. He wriggles his other hand under me so he has a breast in each hand. I can't remember the last time he paid so much attention to my breasts. I love it. I feel his hardness pressing insistently into the curve of my ass and know he loves it too.

His delicate nibbles around my neck are turning into bites. Hard bites. I know he is taking this too far. I try to gently back down by moving his hands down and my neck to the side at the same time. To anyone watching it simply looks like I am getting comfortable. To Edward, it looks like a challenge. His breathing is deep and he softly moans with his lips pressed against my skin.

I managed to push his hands down to my stomach, but to my complete surprise and somewhat horror, he continues moving them south. I freeze in place and check our surroundings. I can hear laughing and bottles clunking. I can see Ben and Jake no more than an arm's length away from me, still absorbed in their game. His hot breath hits my neck. "Is something the matter, Miss. Swan?" He is teasing again. I wish he wouldn't make any noise. Everyone is awake, what would the consequences of being caught be? I don't want to think about it.

Edward hooks a finger of each hand around my pants and my panties and he slips them down to mid-thigh in one smooth movement. I am exposed inside the privacy of my sleeping bag. I assure myself if anyone walks by, he or she won't know where my pants are and I can slip them back on if I have to move in a hurry.

I forget all about my pants as his naked cock grazes my ass. He has slipped his pants down too. Until this point I assumed he wanted a little not so innocent fun. Surrounded by people in a well-lit campsite, he wants to fuck. I want it too. I bite my lip in anticipation. He uses one hand to lift my thigh ever so slightly and the other to explore. A finger slips gently between my legs from behind, delicately strokes my waxed skin, running it up and down twice before applying enough pressure part to the skin. I let out a small and involuntary gasp as his fingers sink easily into my swollen lips. He groans long and low with pleasure. He pulls my entire body tighter to his. I can't take much more. It's too open. People are all around us and it's turning me on!

His cock pushes deep into my core. I turn my head biting my pillow to keep from screaming in ecstasy. My body is overcome by delicious shivers. He doesn't move. He just stays there, deep inside me. I start to breathe again. He uses his fingers to massage around where he entered me and up to my clit. Determined to make him move again, I clench and release around him as hard as I can. He needs to fuck me hard. He can't go this far and stop. My clenching only makes him rub me harder, and faster. I bite the pillow again.

My clenching becomes a series of uncontrolled orgasmic spasms as he presses and holds my clit. Every damn muscle in my body clenches as I cum, leaving a trail of hot, sticky liquid on his hand. I didn't scream and the knotted sensation from fear of being caught slowly unwinds. No one has noticed. We won't be caught now. I control my breathing before realising he came too. He didn't even thrust once. He used the sensations of my orgasm to trigger his own. I marvel at how little we truly need to please each other.

He kisses along my neck and my hairline in a sweet, soft, and gentle manner as he pulls my pants back up over my hips. He wraps me close with his arms and I think I hear him purr as he falls asleep.

_Authors Note: This lemon was inspired by Stace, I remember writing it for her ages ago over many twitter conversations. She is munchling and a doubly knocked up Kiwi – but we won't hold that against her *jokes*. If you want to see a lemon your way, I'm completely open to you sending me scenarios by private message – and if I can make it fit the plot…well, you know. Stace had to wait over a month for hers, but it did happen. I still can't make nebravesgirl's request fit the plot – it may have to be a one-shot, and one lemon to come is dedicated to auntbell (twitter names all around tonight!) Enjoy._


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 – Self Development (LEMON)

Emmett wakes us both up very early the next day. "What the fuck are you thinking, Edward?" It's a whisper, but the fierceness behind it makes me shudder. No one else is awake. I sit up instantly.

"Emmett, don't even think about it. You can talk to me, or you can piss off." My whisper is equally as fierce.

Emmett considers me before nodding and taking me aside out of anyone's earshot. I tell Emmett exactly what Edward told me the night before. He is just as devastated for Edward.

"Rose woke me up this morning. She gave me some story about Edward sneaking down to the camp last night to share your sleeping bag. I didn't believe it was true, that he would be so…brazen… until I found him here…" Emmett looks upset. "What do you think we should do? I can't arrest her for being naked in Edward's bed, at least not without him pressing charges about the rape first."

"Leave it to me, Emmett. At least until camp is over." Emmett nods warily, agreeing to smooth over the teachers and dismiss Rose's rumors. It's not really what he wants to do, but he's prepared to spare Edwards feelings, or reputation if it comes to that.

I fill in Jake and Ben on only what they need to know. Ben knows the full story about Edward and Rose because he is part of our select group of trusted friends. I give Jake a little less detail, but enough for him to understand why Edward chose to sleep with the class. He already knows why Edward chose me in particular.

Between the three of us, we spread word throughout our class that Rose used to date Edward and Edward is mad at Rose. People remember the last time Rose told everyone she and Edward were together. They have a strangely fierce loyalty to their favorite teacher. I know it is childish, but I hope Rose feels the anger radiating from us.

Our morning activities are quiet and self-led, meaning very little teacher supervision. It gives me time to formulate my speech. I know that a public argument will do more to disarm Rose than anything else will. I also know my speech will have to be short and sweet in case she loses her temper and lunges at me. Jake and Ben know my plan and are prepared to pull her away before I get hurt. We figure this is the best assurance we can give Edward that my plan isn't dangerous.

In the afternoon, I have personal development lessons with Rose and a few other small groups from our class. Edward begs me not to go. I refuse to shy away from the issue, Rose isn't going to go away if we avoid her, she's proven that. He ends up moving the location of his first aid course to just below the cabin where the personal development lesson will be and gets Emmett to assist him. I assure him I'll be fine. My speech is prepared. It's short and sweet.

The cabin for the personal development is on a cliff edge, overlooking a large lake with big glass windows. It's beautiful. I look down the cliff, a short drop of maybe a couple of meters to a large grassy expanse. Edward has his first aid training set up there. Beyond the grass, there is a high wire fence to stop anyone from accidentally falling into the lake. Eric practices with the settings on his camera, trying to get the best shot.

Rose calls us to order. I am surprised at how calm and serene she seems today. If I didn't know better, I'd think she is normal. She beckons Eric to the front and gives him some type of photography challenge in the loft of the cabin before handing each group a written assignment. Our page is blank. Jake, Ben and I look at each other before approaching her as a group.

"Why yes, I do happen to have a special, let's call it a hunt and gather type assignment, for you lot."

We listen in horror as her voice lowers and becomes decidedly evil. She tells us Eric is her captive and if we fail to bring her the desired object of the assignment, he will suffer horribly. Ben tries defying her by saying she would never hurt a student. The menace in her eyes convinces us that is not the case. She looks insane now.

"Okay." I take a deep breath. "So what is it you want?"

She grins manically and points at me. "You will go first. You will convince Edward to fill this bottle with his seed." She holds up a plastic specimen jar.

"Eww." Jake recoils, but Rose stares him into silence. She points at Jake.

"You will retrieve the jar and bring it to me after Bella returns. For every minute you are late, she will suffer."

Ben gulps audibly. She directs her attention to him. "You will write me an 800 word essay on the evolution of teenage boys as proof your group did something today. Now piss off."

Before she dismisses us, I know I won't be able to do this. I could never ask Edward and he would never do it. She is insane. Ben convinces me in whispers to pretend, buying them some time to get Eric free. I hobble slowly out of the cabin door for Eric's sake.

The first aid course seems to be going well. When Edward sees me, he jogs over. "You okay?" he checks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got to um, hunt and gather some stupid things for this assignment."

Edward smiles, "Anything I can help with?"

I shake my head. "No nothing." I then walk quickly back to the cabin, pausing to put the empty jar on the path outside. I can't return with it still in my hands. Rose will know I haven't done it and Eric might not be safe yet. Jake exits the door as soon as I enter. The look in his eyes tells me we need more time. I am shaking as I approach Ben.

"How is it going?"

Ben sighs. "Not good. Rose said to tell you to go to her when you got back. You don't think she'll really hurt you do you?"

"I'll scream if she does." I promise Ben. "Then run down and get Edward. I think she's just playing stupid games." He nods, but his eyes look worried.

"Oh Bella!" Rose acts surprised and pleased to see me. "How did it go? Oh wait, just duck around here, dear, and tell me in private."

I follow her into a little room with a bed, toilet, and basin. She sits on the bed and beckons for me to sit on her other side, furthest from the door. The door is still open. I figure Ben will hear me scream easily if I try. It's not as if I can run with my ankle still in plaster anyway. I wonder what the cabin was designed for, I am thinking it would make a lovely holiday home as Rose reaches around me for something. Then she holds a sweet smelling rag over my mouth and nose. I pass out before I have the chance to scream.

I awake dazed and covered in blood. I have no idea what is going on. Rose is screaming excitedly and holding a jar, which actually looks as though it is full of semen. Jake is half dragging, half carrying me away from her. The entire class, including Eric, is huddled at the end of the cabin near the glass windows trying desperately to get the attention of the people below.

"Jesus! What happened to you? What happened to screaming for help?" Ben is hysterical. A few of the girls also became hysterical at the sight of my blood. I ignore them because I don't feel a great deal of pain.

"Never mind that! What is happening now?" I scream back. No one is making any sense and no one below us has seen us. I grab my one of my crutches and make a mad, hobbling run for the glass window. It doesn't break. Jake sees what I'm doing and starts to help. Eric has the presence of mind to move everyone away from the glass, as Jake and I use crutches to bang at the window until the glass shatters all over. They are looking up now.

I see Edward and Emmett sprint up the hill and then hear them banging on the door. "She locked it, Bella. We couldn't get out there." Jake fills me in. Emmett calls for everyone to stand back as he and Edward shoulder the door down. It is not a moment too soon. Most of the other students are hysterical. If they aren't screaming and crying, then they are curled up and rocking, like Ben. Jake, Eric, and I are the only ones that seem unaffected.

Jake points Emmett to the room where Rose is and urges him to arrest her. He tells Emmett everything is Rose's fault. Edward runs to me first, but I push him away. I tell him I'm fine and to organise the others. We argue until he caves and organises his newly trained first aid students to supply first aid to the other students.

Emmett is on his police radio and his mobile phone calling for backup. He's ordering ambulances and more police. This is not how I imagined my little revenge to go. Emmett approaches me and kneels down.

"Have you got her, Em? Is she going to hurt us?" I'm insistent, these are the things that matter to me right now, but Emmett looks dazed and confused and far from in charge. It scares me a little.

He wraps me in a huge hug, even though I object because of all the blood. "Yeah, we're going to lock her up this time, honey. She's not going to hurt you again." I can see he's upset. It must be difficult to arrest someone he was once so close to.

"Are you okay, Em?" I check worriedly.

"It's just…God. I mean, Bella, she's stark naked in there prancing around wearing your blood like war paint and kissing a turkey baster. She's gone mad!" I can't help but laugh at this image. It makes Emmett laugh too. "I've got her secured. I guess you could say." He smiles down at me. "Come with me, Bella. There's a tap and hose outside. If I rinse you off, it might be easier for Edward to see what the fuck she's done."

"Are you sure?" It sounds like a bad plan to me.

Emmett laughs at my hesitation. "No, it's an awful plan. I just think more of these girls will stop screaming if I move the person covered in blood out of sight." I smile and agree.

**oooOOOooo**

I watch the police escort Rose into the back of a paddy wagon and smile despite myself. I know it's not at all nice to take pleasure in someone else's suffering, but it has just been going too far for too long. I think the image of Rose in handcuffs may just be the highlight of my school camp, if not the entire month. The camp has been put on lock down. The parents of the students involved in the incident have been contacted and are allowed to collect their children if they wish. I ask Emmett not to call Mum since there are only four weeks until my baby brother or sister is born and she doesn't need the stress. I also tell him Edward can always take me home if he feels it is necessary. Emmett agrees.

Edward takes me aside later. He is angry that no one has seen to my injuries. He assumed I'd been looked at when the ambulance arrived. I was actually quite stealth in avoiding the paramedics, but I don't tell him this.

He takes me to the nurse's cabin. Emmett and Jane follow too. I am pleased to see Jane again. I had no idea we were close to her town during our school camp. She also seems pleased to see us and laughs when I ask how close she lives.

"I live hours away Bella, in Brisbane. I came in on the helicopter with five others when Emmett thought he'd need backup. There is only one officer in this district, same as on Bribie. It's part of my job to respond to emergencies like these and get here as fast as possible." I'm a little awed. Even though my Dad is a cop, he has at least three others at the station at any one time. I must ask him what happens in the more remote areas back home.

Emmett and Jane barely turn away as Edward strips me down and starts wiping away dry blood, section by section. He says my wounds are not still bleeding, or deep. I could have told him that if he asked. I haven't been bleeding since I broke the window. The antiseptic stings, but I ignore it and focus on answering Jane's questions. Edward frowns several times during my story, especially at the assignment I was meant to do.

"Fuck me." Emmett interrupts Jane's questions in a rather unprofessional manner. Everyone turns to look at him. "Look what that says!" Everyone stares at me and gasps. I look down.

Rose etched words, not very nice words, all over my body. 'Whore' and 'Skank' cover my arms. 'Slut' is etched across my chest. 'Die Bitch' is carved neatly into my stomach. I look up at the others.

"Well at least she keeps her letters neat." I joke, no longer embarrassed about sitting in only my underwear.

Emmett starts taking photos and Edward helps position me. I think it's unnecessary, but Edward insists that we will be charging her this time and we need all of the evidence we can get. Jane finishes her questions and they both leave us alone.

Edward has pretty much wiped me clean, but he cannot do anything about the words. They don't need band aids and cream probably won't help.

"Well, what should we do?" Edward asks, obviously referring to my new body art.

"Nothing. It will heal. I'll wear long sleeves for a while." I shrug. Edward still looks upset. I pull him in for a long, deep kiss. He responds after a few attempts to distract him from unpleasant thoughts and when he responds, he really _responds_!

I'm still only in my underwear when he lifts me up and carries me to the front door. I worry he's going to walk out with me half-dressed, but instead he pushes me up against the door. Still kissing me, he locks it with one hand. His other hand cups under the curve of my arse and his hot tongue is still seeking deep, naughty kisses.

"Are you still taking your pill?" He asks.

"Mm hmm," I mumble incoherently through the kisses. As if I would forget. I've not missed a day yet, not even through my stay in hospital.

"Mm good." He mumbles, "I've been meaning to ask you." I can barely hear his words as I push myself closer to him, desperately seeking friction.

He tears at my underwear until it falls away and I fumble to undo his pants. We are fast and desperate, grunting together as he pushes into me again and again. I feel myself building. He's losing control more and more as he pinches my breasts and bites my neck. I know I'll have trouble stifling my scream. I also know he can't finish camp with a hickey on his neck. I end up cumming with his tongue halfway down my throat and his mouth covering mine. A few thrusts later, he is done too. A mighty grunt is the only audible evidence of our school camp naughtiness. I remember last night and adjust my thoughts. Second school camp naughtiness, I shiver in delight.

Edward breathes deeply and kisses me softly. "Was I too rough?" He checks.

"Not at all." I respond, still clinging to him.

"Mm, good." We stay there for a very long time with Edward still inside me. Until Edward's phone receives a text message, breaking us from our trance. I dispose my torn knickers and dress again. Thankful I have decent shorts and no one will know I am going commando.

On the way to the dinner hall, Edward pulls me off the path under a tree. He drops to one knee. "Bella, will you marry me?"

I smile at him. "What did Dad say?"

Edward scowls. "He said '_over my dead body'_ or something like that." He holds up his mobile phone and shows me the text message, received less than ten minutes ago. I giggle. That sounds like something Dad would say.

"It must still be too soon." I shrug playfully and pull Edward up to stand again.

_(three weeks until Bella's court date and Renee's due date)_

**Authors Note: I tend to get confused when it comes to timelines, probably because everything makes perfect sense in my head. The little notes in brackets counting down to important dates at the end of chapters were initially only for my peace of mind, and to prove to my Beta I could keep track of time (I think she started to worry when I couldn't keep track even with the awesome calendar she made!) – but I thought you might find them useful too as the pace of the story picks up.**

**Thank you so very much for the reviews – I read them all and each one makes me smile. I know that Bell reads them too and she's always proud of a mention ;) I'm sorry I don't get the time to reply to all of you but if you ask a specific question I will try my best to answer it. Bell's questions this chapter were as follows, paraphrased of course: (Q) Did Eric record everything that went down in that cabin? (A) No, he was in the loft until it was mostly too late. (Q) Isn't it too late for Edward to ask about the pill if they did the dirty last night? (A) It's never too late to ask, and if she'd forgotten since the night before, a morning after pill would still work its magic even 48hrs later, it just becomes less reliable is all.**

**And for the most exciting news of all – I have a dedicated FanFic Facebook profile and I'm LOVING it. My Facebook extension is widdlewombatsfanfic, so find me there and add away. It's been lovely to NOT have to read all of the mundane family posts about how the Rugby World Cup is going, plus, I get to play Sims Social without being judged by coworkers :)**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 – Party Plans (May 21st)

Edward's graduation certificate arrived in the post this week. I am surprised by how little fuss he makes over officially becoming a teacher. He doesn't even take time from work to attend his own graduation ceremony at the university. Since his family from Italy is on the island for a few days during their holiday, I decide to hold a surprise graduation party for him. Esme and Carlisle agreed to help coordinate guests.

The party is tomorrow night. I hum happily as I make him some graduation cupcakes. This will be the first truly happy event since Rose was put in the prison hospital. Mr. Cope is now the Acting Principal and our class size has doubled, incorporating all of Mr. Cope's class for most lessons. This is only the end of our first week without Rose and there is already an improvement in morale throughout school.

Even Lauren's attitude has improved. Ever since school camp, Lauren and Tyler have been an item and her infatuation with Edward has diminished immensely! Plus, the girls are still obsessed with their chastity vows so even the school yard talk is clean and bearable.

Edward is in his office marking assignments because I asked him to keep tomorrow night free. I stayed up late so I can call Dad and Grandma at their time in Canada. It's been a while since I've had a long chat with Grandma and I can't wait.

I dial as early as possible, knowing Dad will probably be awake already. "Morning. Swan residence."

His voice makes me homesick. "Hi Dad, it's me! How are you?"

Instantly Dad is cheery. "I'm fine, baby girl. How are you? Is that mad doctor boyfriend of yours still trying to marry you? Because he keeps asking my permission and I keep saying no!"

I giggle. "He keeps asking you? How many times?"

Dad groans in mock annoyance. "Twice a day, every day for about a month now."

I giggle again. "I could do worse." I assure Dad.

"You could be older." He retorts.

I smile. We discuss his health, his job, and his upcoming flight to Australia to be with me for the court date. It's about a fortnight away now and Angela is my lawyer. She's been helping me prepare mentally for what might be said. I think I'm going to be okay. We discuss this too. Eventually Dad hands the phone to Grandma.

"Hi grand-baby!" she calls into the phone. It embarrasses Dad that she is often mistaken for his wife. What can I say? I have a very good-looking grandmother.

"Hi, Grandma Swan! What's happening?"

We giggle and chat. I express once again that I wish Grandma could come to Australia with Dad. She tells me to wait half a second. I check on my cupcakes as I'm waiting. Grandma Swan has difficulty flying. It is too cramped for her, which becomes painful on long trips. She's back on the phone soon enough, but she's whispering.

"Don't tell your father, but I've booked a ticket!"

I squeal in delight and Edward comes rushing into the kitchen. "Bella, are you okay?" I can hardly contain my excitement.

"Grandma Swan is coming to visit!" He watches bemused as I dance around the kitchen before going back to his marking.

"How are you going to handle the pain?" I ask, concerned.

"Oh, don't worry dear, that's the part your father can't find out about. I've booked myself first class."

Grandma Swan and I giggle ourselves silly. She will arrive four days before Dad on June 1 and plenty of time before the court hearing. She tells me that she has also been speaking with Mum and Mum asked for her help a few weeks with the newborn baby. I'm thrilled. My mother has the most unusual relationship with her ex-mother-in-law. Grandma Swan also tells me I should nab the dashing young doctor while I have the chance. I laugh at how different she and Dad can be. I end the call before it gets too late and begin icing the cupcakes.

I'm still thrilling over the news of Grandma's visit when I decide she has a very good point. I ice the words 'Happy Graduation' onto one cupcake and the words 'Ask me again' on the other. Edward will know what I mean. I pre-pack our lunches for the next day and scoot off to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day. I'm still hoping the party will be a complete surprise to Edward.

**oooOOOooo**

Class is exceptionally boring. Edward finally allows us some free time. Since everyone in the class has a laptop for school use and the school has internet for us to use, we are all busy abusing the privilege. The weather outside is crazy. It's been pouring rain, which means we have to spend our morning break in the classroom again. We all predicted this would happen, so our bags are inside with us instead of in our lockers.

I am on twitter, direct messaging Alice and Emmett trying to finalize the plans for tonight's party. Emmett is going to distract Edward for an hour or so after class. Then make sure he is at the pub and suitably dressed in time, but not too early. Alice has helped me make sure the right people have been invited and Jasper has handled the venue and menu.

Edward pops up on my DM's.

_Is there a surprise party for me 2nite at Jasper's club?_

I look up and catch his eye, but don't look away fast enough. He sees it in my eyes. I try to play it coy.

_**Why would you ask that?**_

_Oh, just heard Lauren and Jessica bitching that they weren't invited._

I smile and shake my head. Of course. Not many from our class know we are a couple and so only a few have been invited. It is only Eric, Ben, and Jake. Everyone else invited to Edward's party we know from outside of school.

_**Just play along?**_ He nods at me when I look up. Drat. The surprise is ruined.

_Do some schoolwork?_ He suggests. I smile.

_**You too. Check your lunchbox.**_ I see him gain a bit of interest.

_Is my graduation present in my lunchbox?_ He is miffed I didn't present him with anything when he woke up, especially since I'd made a fuss of making today his graduation day. I smile.

_**Sort of.**_

I'm not sure if I want to be in the room when he opens the lunchbox and sees my special surprise for him. I'm hoping it's still legible. The look on his face is absolutely adorable and priceless. He messages me a moment later.

_Are you for real? _

_**Of course.**_

_Will you marry me?_

I smile and shake my head, trying not to laugh. _**Ask me properly if you want me to say yes.**_

I see him reach for his mobile phone. For a moment I'm worried he will call and ask me on the phone. He doesn't though. He's texting someone.

**oooOOOooo**

By mid-afternoon, everyone is commenting on Edward's good mood. They look at me curiously. The rumors he started by sleeping in my sleeping bag during camp are still circulating, but I just shrug and tell them he graduated from his latest degree. Everyone knows I am good friends with Edward, but most assume it's because our families know each other. Not many know the truth. At ten to three Emmett turns up to our classroom and asks Edward if he can borrow me a minute for official business. He looks serious. I hope nothing has gone wrong with the party!

Outside Emmett walks me down the undercover walkway until we have privacy. "What are you playing at, Bella?" I'm a little confused. "I mean, why will you say yes today? Why not any of those other times? Your Dad is still saying no."

I blush. "I didn't realise you knew."

Emmett smirks at me. "Who do you think has been minding the ring?"

I look up, shocked. "He has a ring?" Emmett nods. "How long has he had a ring?"

"Since the day after he gave you a detention. The day you were sick in hospital and forgave him."

I gasp, a little shocked and a little delighted. "I had no idea."

"He's serious about you, Bella. Very serious. This will be a big deal for his family if you say yes and I want to make sure that you mean it."

I'm offended now. "Of course I mean it! I've always said yes. It was just too early for me. But you know, things are different now. We're…"

I didn't know how to explain it. "One?" Emmett suggests. I nod. "Yeah. We can tell. You bring out the best in him, Bella. I'm happy for you both." Emmett gives me a bear hug and I smile broadly. He whispers in my ear. "And for God's sake make sure you ask Alice to be a bridesmaid!" I giggle.

"The wedding will be awhile away I'm afraid."

Emmett grins, "Trust me, it won't matter to her. Just assure her she's front and center from the beginning."

"Emmett." I have to ask one last thing. "Can you please um, maybe drop a hint that, about the party…"

Emmett grins. "You want him to ask in private…not at the party. Got it." I smile in relief. How Emmett works out what I am trying to say from my incoherent mumblings is amazing, but he got it.

I'm still smiling as I go back to class. Edward looks worried. As the bell rings and students leave the room, he calls me back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Edward sees I'm telling the truth. "Emmett said it was official business."

I smile, "That's code word for surprise party boyfriend now knows about."

Edward's face spreads into a broad grin and I push him out the door. "Now go and enjoy an hour or two of peace with Emmett before tonight."

**Authors Note: I didn't realise this was such a short chapter with a 'kind of' cliff-hanging ending until I reread the final from my Beta – apologies abound.**

**On to more serious things though: In real life I am fundraising for Breast Cancer. It's a bit of a touchy issue in our family, my Grandma died in 1994 from this disease, my Nana lost a breast in 2009 and just last year, years away from her fiftieth, my mother was diagnosed. This means that I have to start getting mammograms at thirty – less than four years away. As you may imagine, this is a bit scary and so I'm hosting a 'Girls Night In' to raise funds. If you can't attend my event - because you live overseas ;) please please please consider donating using this link: http:/qld(dot)cancercouncilfundraising(dot)org(dot)au/widdlewombat. *replace (dot) with .) I would be very grateful for any donations, every $1,200 will pay for 3 days research, my goal is to raise 6 days research with my efforts alone – it might mean that my kids don't have to worry about breast cancer. I mean, in my lifetime my youngest sister no longer has to worry about cervical cancer (she has been vaccinated) so I believe it's possible. Imagine if there was a cure BEFORE I turned 30? I know it sounds selfish, but there are many many young women in the same situation. Please help us?**

**If you guys overwhelm my donation site with love, I will absolutely reward you – with updates… please consider this – it's the biggest fundraiser I do all year. Donations as small as $2 are tax deductable (in Australia).**


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N: Huge HUGE thanks this week to Aunt Bell – she had this chapter to me before Wednesday and she has next week's chapter sitting in my inbox also. The extra effort will mean potentially early, and definitely on-time, updates for you guys so please thank her if you're chatting!**_

Chapter 55 – The Proposal (LEMON)

(EPOV)

I sneak into my own surprise graduation party earlier than expected and no one notices me. I planned my own little surprise. I casually walk toward Bella, touching her hand as I pass. She follows me, as I knew she would. The right people notice.

"What are you doing here? It's too early!"

I grin. "I know. Maybe I'm not the only one being surprised tonight." We go into the elevator. I hit the button for the penthouse suite, the nicest on this side of the island with clear glass walls overlooking the Pacific Ocean and Jasper set it up the way I asked. There are rose petals everywhere with candles in every corner and on every surface. Bella looks astounded.

"What have you done?" She asks incredulously.

"I'm asking you properly." I grin and guide her away from the front door to the big glass walls. We look over the ocean with the last of the daylight. She is putty in my hands. For the first time this evening, I take a good look at her.

She is beautiful. Her dress is modest. The skirt is tight, black, figure hugging, and ends just below her knees. Now that Bella is out of her ankle cast, it's set off by a killer pair of white, peep-toe heels. Her top is white with a little lace and black trim. It covers where it needs too, but makes the most of everything she has. There's a small, white belt bringing the two looks together. Her hair is slicked back in a simple ponytail with a thin, black hairband and a side fringe at the front. Her make-up is flawless. She takes my breath away just being here. I see the others sneak quietly through the door, but Bella doesn't notice.

I sink down to one knee and hold her left hand in both of mine. She is completely comfortable, which assures me she has thought through everything. I worried because her father is still saying no. Emmett already assured me she is serious and I know with everything I have that I am doing the right thing.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

She squeaks out a small yes and it's the loveliest sound I have ever heard. I slip the perfectly sized ring onto her finger as champagne bottles pop all around, surprising and delighting her.

All of our close friends are in the room with us. Jasper produces champagne glasses and Emmett helps him pour. We laugh and sip champagne each time someone toasts us. I smile when I notice Eric in the room. He wasn't invited up, but assured me he is our official photographer. I smile, sure Bella won't mind. Maybe he got a good shot of the proposal. I hope so.

By the time we arrived back downstairs, I am minutes late for my own surprise party. Everyone laughs seeing me with Bella. "What type of a surprise is this?" Renee giggles and hugs us both. Bella agreed to let me announce our engagement later in the night, but Renee notices the ring immediately. We laugh as we shush her and tell her to wait for later. I can see she is thrilled and hope the excitement isn't enough to bring the baby two weeks early!

"What took you so long?" Renee hugs me, "Did Charlie finally say yes?"

Bella laughs, "No mum, I was the one saying yes," and the topic is dropped for now.

We eat a lovely meal with all of the guests before my father stands up starting the speeches. I'm surprised. This is no big deal because I had a huge party when I graduated from medical school. This is the degree my parents didn't want me getting. Dad acts like its medical school all over again before handing the mike over to Mum so she can tell embarrassing stories. A few other people have a turn and I realize this is mostly for my Italian family. They missed so many other milestones and listen eagerly to the stories. My uncle Aro takes a moment to tell a touching story of the last time he was in Australia. I was newborn. He ends with how he almost dropped me into the swimming pool and everyone laughs.

Eventually, I am goaded into making a speech. I reach under the table and squeeze Bella's hand. This is our moment. I don't worry about anyone not clapping. I know my family won't be thrilled, but our friends will probably make enough noise to cover. I'm just hoping like hell Mum doesn't make a scene. It's no secret she feel's Bella is _not right_ for me.

I clear my throat. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. As you know this was a surprise party, but as you also know it's hard to keep something a surprise on an island this size." The crowd is laughing. This is good. "I need to thank my family for being here with me, especially everyone who travelled overseas. I also need to thank my spectacular group of friends for keeping this a secret until at least ten this morning." More laughs. "And I would like to announce, that this past year has been a turning point in my life. As most of you know, I am now gainfully employed as a teacher." A few more laughs. "But most importantly, I met the delightful and gorgeous Miss Bella Swan just outside this club many, many, months ago…and tonight I would like to announce our engagement." A deafening roar of cheering and clapping surrounded us as I help Bella stand. She is a little overwhelmed, but smiling and generally handling things okay. I kiss her quickly to reassure her everything is fine, but our kiss sends the crowd wild again.

The kitchen staff changed my graduation cake to an engagement cake and everyone sang "Happy Engagement" to the tune of "Happy Birthday". This is turning out to be the best party ever. I see Bella refuse a champagne glass. I sneak up behind her and kiss her forehead. "Not drinking?" I ask.

"Driving." She replies.

"Penthouse." One better.

She grins. "You booked the room for tonight?"

I laugh, "Yeah. They don't rent rooms by the hour here. Jasper tells me they're not that type of place."

Bella smiles and takes a champagne glass from the next passing tray. She bumps it against mine. "Cheers!" I grin.

"To us!" We both sip before separating to mingle.

By nine, most of the oldies and guests with children have left, including Bella's mother, stepfather, and stepsister, Bree. Once it is just the young ones left, we turn our area into more of a nightclub and begin dancing. There is no end time for the party. As Jasper's friends, we aren't being charged for the alcohol and not bound by his liquor license.

By midnight, Jasper organizes a tray of colored shots and we drink eagerly. I have no idea what the drinks are and by the looks of it, neither does Jasper. He is quite intoxicated himself and because of the few agreeable backpackers he hired as bar staff, our party continues. A green colored shot drips down Bella's front and I instantly swoop in to the rescue, sucking the alcohol before it can stain. Whoops of laughter remind me I just sucked my fiancé's breast in a packed, public area. The laughter is contagious. Emmett tips another shot of Irish Cream liquor down Bella's shirt for good measure and of course I clean it up before it can ruin her dress. It was good, as was the alcohol.

I have the sudden urge to leave the party and take her to bed. Bella agrees. Armed with another bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream, we say our goodnights before heading to the elevator. If I get my way, I will be licking the liquor from her nipples within the hour.

In the room, Bella makes me sit on the bed as she struggles to take off her dress. She refuses help, so I loosen my tie and take my belt off as I wait. When I look up next I see why. Now _**this**_ is my graduation present. The hottest as fuck black and cherry red corset set I have ever seen.

"Happy Graduation, baby," she purrs as she approaches me slowly, letting me get more than an eyeful. I have the sudden urge to get another degree, if only to see my graduation present again and again. I'm painfully hard. I am moments away from cumming. Tonight I don't care. I know we have all night and most of the next morning. We can have sex for ten hours straight if we care to…and I care to. Cumming early would not matter in the first hour.

I slip my clothes off as quickly as I can and sit naked on the edge of the bed. "Move back." I encourage her. She is standing in front of a full-length mirror attached to a sliding wardrobe door. I can see _**all**_ of my present from this angle. I also see me touching myself as I watch. She looks a little unsure. "Dance for me?"

She starts the sexiest little arse shake and I'm gone. My cum spurting across the room and hitting the mirror. Fuck! I'll have to clean that up before we leave. Bella laughs watching cum drip down the mirror. I laugh too.

"So you like your present?" She teases. I laugh.

"Sure did."

"Good. Now can you please help me take it off? It's terribly uncomfortable." I grin and help her with the tiny clips and lace ties, wondering how on earth she got it on in the first place!

When we are both naked, I pull her in for some heavy kissing. When we break for air, I catch her admiring her engagement ring. I smile and snuggle up against her.

"It's my grandmother's engagement ring." I tell her. "I had it modified a little for you. The three stones, either side of the big one," I point to them. "They are the six months we have been together. They are a half carat each. The big one, in the middle, it's called a brilliant-cut diamond. My grandfather mined it himself in South Africa and it is three carats. The gold is twenty-four carats." I can tell she doesn't have a concept of how much the ring is worth. If she did, she would be telling me it's too much by now.

"It's beautiful." She smiles before turning to kiss me. "I love it and I love you." I realise for the first time in my life that the ring isn't everything. I thought the ring to be important once, probably why I never offered my Grandmother's ring to Rosalie. The important part is Bella's answer. She said yes. Yes, this is us…forever. That is what means something. The fact that I could have proposed to her with a candy ring from the dollar store and she still would have said yes, gave me some humor. But I feel passing on my Grandmother's ring holds significance also. My family will accept her eventually. They will have to. We're a package deal now.

_**Authors Note: I've made a new blog for Bribie, the old blogspot one has been deleted. The new one is at bribie(.)tumblr(.)com, just copy and paste into your URL box and remember to delete the parenthesis - it will have a picture of the engagement ring from this chapter on there. Oh, and it's password protected but the password is simply 'bribie'. I'm sure you'll all remember that. I intend to put more effort into it during the coming weeks so it should start to look better.**_

_**In personal news, I have (just today) passed my learner truck license. I can now drive (with L plates) all vehicles over 7.5m or 4.5GVM. Pretty cool huh? I've also bought a cross-trainer and set it up in my lounge room. Haven't used it yet, but at least I own one for when I become motivated. If you haven't found me yet, my new facebook is 'Widdle Wombat'. Look me up and add me as a friend. **_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 – Alice's Surprise (May 28th)

I don't tell Dad I'm engaged, but do tell Grandma Swan. She is ecstatic for me and assures me Dad probably won't even notice my ring when they visit. There is only a week until she arrives and I'm nervous, yet excited.

Alice catches me in class on my twitter DM's.

_Bella I need a huge favor_

I smile. It is probably to get my opinion on a new outfit for her holiday. Jasper is still taking Alice on their honeymoon, even though their wedding was postponed indefinitely due to the miscarriage. We aren't calling it a honeymoon. We were all calling it a holiday, to spare Alice's feelings.

_**Sure, what do you need**_

_I need you to come down to the shop Friday morning_

_**I have school Friday morning**_

_So? Blow it off. You're ahead anyway, Edward said so_

_**We'll see**_

_Bella, I NEED YOU TO BE THERE. 9AM_

I sigh and lean my head on my elbows. I can't just blow off school to meet Alice. I don't even bother discussing it with Edward and Alice doesn't mention it again.

**oooOOOooo**

At school Friday morning, Edward just began his lesson when there is a knock at the classroom door. Edward pauses to open the door. The entire kindergarten class files in, gazing up at us in awe. My mother follows them.

"What's this?" Edward asked confused.

"Oh, don't be all tight about it." My mother dismisses his concerns. "Mr. Cope has approved everything. You and Bella promptly need to go to Alice's store. She said to tell you that you're late. Now, hurry up before I have this baby here and now from the stress of organising you all."

I am mightily embarrassed as I grab my things and walk out the door. I wait for Edward to check with Mr. Cope that it is okay to leave the class under my mother's supervision.

"Did you know about this?" Edward sounds annoyed.

I feel a little guilty. "She asked me on Monday, but I said no."

"Asked you what?"

"To blow off school today and meet her at her shop. She said it was important." Edward sighs. To Alice, everything is important.

We pull up outside her store and walk in to find Emmett and Jasper, but no sign of Alice. "What's this about?" Edward asks.

Jasper smiles, "She decided this will be our honeymoon after all. The wedding is at four pm and Bella is required next door at the beautician."

I groan, "No, not the beautician."

Edward spins around and hugs me, whispering in my ear. "Hey, Alice hasn't been herself since the miscarriage. Let's give her this day. She deserves something nice for herself." He kisses me and I nod. I am grumbling to myself as I trudge to the beautician. Who gets married at four in the afternoon on a Friday? And who organises their own elaborate surprise wedding? Only Alice. At least all the guests will be available at short notice in a town this size.

**oooOOOooo**

"Okay ladies. I know this has been hurried, but I need to thank you both very much for being good sports." Angela and I share a secret look. We have been poked, prodded, curled, and waxed to within an inch of our lives. "I also want to thank you both for not gaining or losing any weight. It's given me these extra minutes I would have spent on alterations."

Alice is the perfect bridezilla. I am thankful we only had a moment's notice. I don't think I could have handled several months of this. All three of us are supermodel perfect and behind the closed doors at the end of the church aisle. Carlisle will be walking Alice down the aisle. I have no idea where Alice's family is from, but there is no one here for her. It's the same for Jasper. The huge congregation is all their friends. Pastor Webber, Angela's Dad, is marrying Jasper and Alice today.

"Now, I know those are fake smiles plastered on your faces, so I saved the best for last." She is giggling now. "I took a pregnancy test last night. It's positive."

We all squeal with delight, knowing Alice has wanted this more than anything else these past few months. "I want to make this official, you know, so the baby thinks we did the right thing." She pats her flat stomach and I now wear a perfectly natural beaming smile.

The music starts and I walk down the aisle ahead of Angela. We haven't rehearsed, but my nerves are wiped away by both Alice's news and the sight of the three gorgeous men at the end of the aisle, one being my own.

After a perfect ceremony and an elaborate reception, we wave off Jasper and Alice on the ten pm ferry to the mainland. They will board their six-week honeymoon cruise at midnight.

An hour later, I fall into bed laughing. Edward collapses next to me. "Can you believe that just happened?" We both ask at the same time, before laughing again.

"I want a little more notice for our wedding." I inform Edward.

He laughs. "You told me our wedding is years away…isn't that enough notice for you?"

I tease him. "Hmm, we courted for six months, so I think we should be engaged for…oh…let's make it six years before the wedding."

Edward raises one eyebrow. I can tell he doesn't like my plan, but he kisses my hand anyway. "Whatever you desire, Mrs. Cullen-to-be."

I giggle and start kissing Edward. "Don't call me that. It makes it sound like I'm your mother."

He slides a hand up my dress. "What do you want to be called?" He whispers sexily.

I grin. "I just want to get these pins out of my hair." I confide honestly.

Edward smiles and helps me pull the 82 hairpins he counted from my hair. I shake my hair out and he pulls me in to kiss my forehead.

"You are beautiful, Bella. I love you so much."

I smile up at him. "What do you want?" I am asking in the philosophical sense, but it catches him off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, you know, marriage, pets, children, white picket fence…you know. What is it you really want?" Edward grins and sits up in bed, pulling me up to sit beside him.

"Well, I want marriage before children. That's for sure. I mean, my parents are lenient, but I think they'd disown me if I pulled that stunt. Mum actually asked if I proposed because you are pregnant."

I gasped in mock horror. "I'd expect nothing less from your mother. Now go on…it's sexy hearing you say these things."

Edward pulls me closer. "Well, I think maybe three kids, or more. Depends on what you can handle really. I'd help of course. I want at least one son, but as long as they are healthy I'd be happy.

"I'm not sure about pets. I suppose it wouldn't be bad to have a dog. Like a cute one to keep the kids entertained. I'd probably be used to having a mess around the house by then anyway. I like this house and want to live here. We could put a picket fence up if you wanted one."

I giggle. I actually don't even know what a picket fence looks like. It is just something that is spoken about when people talk about their future in movies.

"What do you want?" He asks.

I smile and ponder this. "I want a less elaborate wedding than Alice and Jasper. A lot less elaborate. I want a better honeymoon too." Edward laughs at this. "Someplace romantic. I want more than one child, but I'm not sure how many. Just as long as they are close in age, because I grew up with no siblings close in age to me and it can get lonely." Edward nods his agreement.

"Um, I guess if I had to have a small dog, I'd want like a Maltese…not a Chihuahua, or an annoying yappy dog. I like this house too. I helped to paint some of it, so it would be cool to be here forever." Edward smiles.

I add one more thing. "And I want a sex room, just for having sex in."

This makes Edward laugh out loud so hard he has to clutch his sides. "And how big does this sex room need to be?"

I shrug. "I don't really mind. It's just with all the kids we're going to need someplace to…get away."

He is still laughing as he pulls me down for a kiss. "You are full of surprises, my love. I shall ensure you have your sex room. But until then, please consider any room that I am in to be the sex room."

I raise an eyebrow. "Like the classroom?"

Edward tickles me, "If you want." We both keel over laughing at this thought and Edward adds a disclaimer. "Okay, maybe only any room in this house." I nod and smile. Perfect.

_Authors Note: I know it's another chapter of fluff, but the hardcore shit is about to go down in the next four chapters and while I can't make any of them smaller, they are massive chapters as it is, I will sweet talk Aunt Bell and see if we can't have a mid-week update for you next week as next chapter ends in a cliffie – UNINTENTIONALLY as I don't really like them myself…_

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews and tips about using my new cross-trainer (I've done 15mins since I last posted and I think it may not be weight rated for me, it damn near shook me off). I've also not yet had a chance to take a truck out driving, despite the learners license. _

_If you are haven't already seen the Bribie Blog it's at www. bribie. blogspot. com and the password is 'bribie'. My facebook is www. facebook. com/widdlewombatsfanfic, you can join me if you wish. Careful though…I don't brown nose and that offends some people._

_And finally, have you donated to fandoms4texas? It is to raise funds for those affected by the bushfires (or the American word for the same thing). Look them up on Twitter or ask me for the link to donate in a PM. It's been a terrible year for natural disasters but bushfires are very common in my area so I'm a little too familiar with the consequences. I have written a piece for their compilation and the lemon could just be worth the $5 you pay to receive the ENTIRE compilation. It's called 'Bakers Delight', a oneshot with Bella and Emmett and the plot bunny is courtesy of Nebravesgirl (look her up on Twitter too). The banner has a naked bum in it…need I say more? ~ M_


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 – Danger

Another boring day in the classroom and we're oppressed by a stifling heat. It's supposed to be winter here, damn it! I'm finding it hard to concentrate. The weather has been crazy. Hot, then cold, then rainy, then storms. It looks like we're due for another storm. I become distracted looking at the clouds out the classroom window. Mum is due to give birth in five days. Grandma Swan will be landing in Sydney tonight and flying here tomorrow. I have a lot to look forward to.

"Bella, would you like to comment on the situation?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, what situation?"

Lauren snickers and I blush. I'm not often caught in my own daydreams. Edward sighs and walks to the front of his desk, perching on the edge.

"Okay guys, I know it's exceptionally humid today, but we have to get through this before your senior testing."

"But we're the only ones here, sir. Can't we just play?" Eric asks.

I smile. Eric is from Edward's old special education class and we all love him dearly, even if he does act more like a ten-year old and less like the seventeen-year old he is. We are the only ones on school campus today. Well, besides a handful of teachers. Most of the school is on the mainland enjoying a day at the theme park. Seniors aren't allowed to attend. We will get a day trip on the mainland closer to graduation. Mr. Cope's senior class is in classroom next door. By the sounds of it, they can't concentrate either. Mr. Cope took back his class when they hired a full-time principal to take Rose's position. It is his first week and the new principal is enjoying the theme parks with the rest of the school. I haven't met him yet, but Edward has. His name is Laurent, but that's all I know.

We're all startled by a loud banging along the classroom walls. We hear Mrs. Cope's breathless warning to Mr. Cope and his class before she reaches us, a tsunami warning for the island. We have twenty minutes. Despite the heat, I get goose pimples. Twenty minutes to what? Evacuate? Get off the island? And go where? Edward swings into action immediately. Of course a surgeon would have a good head for managing emergencies and disasters.

As Mrs. Cope gets to our door Edward already has us filing out to grab our school bags from our lockers and assemble behind the main office building. Edward sends Mrs. Cope to give any other teachers on campus the same warning. He beckons Jake, Ben, and I to him with our bags.

"Take your text books out and leave them on the footpath if you must. I need you three to go to the staff room and grab anything edible, anything at all, and any fresh water. There should be bottles beside the water cooler. Meet us behind the school admin building. You have five minutes. Hurry."

I run after Jake and Ben. "Ready for a big wave, Bells?" Jake grins. Of course he is excited about something dangerous.

"It's probably just another false warning. There's been at least two I can remember." Ben soothes.

I don't know whom to believe. I grew up in the middle of a large continent in Alberta, Canada. We have some flooding from melting snow, but nothing dangerous. I have never considered the dangers of living on an island. Jake is more likely to be truthful. Ben will say anything to calm me down. He wants to be a doctor one day, so I suppose it's a good skill. I nod before following the boys down to the back of the admin building.

The admin building is the tallest at the school with only two stories. I see Edward put a ladder up against the wall. It reminds me of another not so pleasant time I was on this same roof. I feel a panic attack start and try calming myself with logic. Of course the roof is a great place to be during a flood. I see Mum struggling to the top of the ladder with her swollen belly and it distracts me from my panic.

My classmates continue up the ladder until it's just Edward and me. I don't realize I'm shaking until Edward holds me still. "Are you scared?" He asks. I know what he means. He's asking if I'm about to have a panic attack. I nod. Yes, I'm scared.

"Okay, I'll climb up with you. Pass me your backpack." I do as he asks and Edward easily carries two backpacks. I see he also has his medical pack. Prepared for everything. I am comforted by the thought that Edward is looking after us. My knuckles are white and burning with the effort of gripping the ladder. I feel a hand on my waist and hear a whisper in my ear.

"You'll be fine. I'm right here. Just keep moving." It gets me to the rooftop where Mum helps haul me to safety. I feel a bit silly about making a big deal over the ladder. Jake helps Edward pull the ladder up and fold it safely onto the roof. I take it as a good sign. They think we'll be getting back down soon.

"Where's Mr. and Mrs. Cope?" I ask Mum as I look around at the almost fifty other students. I know them all by name now. They are silent as they look at Mum for answers.

She smiles and wraps an arm around me. "They wanted to go home and check on their horses. It's just Edward and I in charge, but don't worry. You're all good kids."

Edward and Jake come over, wiping their hands on their shirts. "So what now?" Mum asks Edward.

He takes charge again with ease. "Alright kiddos, please put your hats on. I don't want to be treating heat strokes or sunburns up here. Form your small groups and stay with each other. I probably don't need to tell you not to go near the edge of the roof, but don't go near the edge of the roof."

There is movement as we re-organize. My small group is Jake, Ben, Eric and I. I pull my hat over my head and sit down. The storm that caused this morning's humidity has mostly blown over. It's clear blue sky above us with hints of a storm further out to sea.

"Now what, sir?" Eric asks.

"We wait." Edward shrugs. "Talk amongst yourselves. You know, do what normal teenagers do in their free time."

Tyler scowls from somewhere behind me, "but we have no alcohol." A few people snicker, but Edward either doesn't hear or pretends to ignore him.

"This will be my base in the flat alcove part. If anyone needs me, please come over." Everyone nods and most of the small groups fall into easy conversation. Edward comes over to our group.

"Can you guys please visit me in my area with your stolen staff room goodies?" His voice is teasing and musical. I get the feeling he's not worried at all. We scramble to our feet and follow him, pulling Eric along with us. I glance over the edge of the roof and down the cliff face to the ocean. It's a huge drop. I can't imagine the water being able to get over the cliff, let alone onto our roof. It helps me worry less.

Mum made herself comfortable in a corner, reading like usual. We assemble the food and water we found in the staffroom and Edward organises it by suitability before repacking it in some type of order. I wander over and sit near mum, linking my arm through hers.

"What are you reading?" I ask.

"Oh, baby names." She laughs. I laugh too.

"You still haven't picked one?" It's so typical of Mum to leave things until the last minute.

"Oh, well, if it's a boy, it will be Philip Junior, but I really don't have anything for a girl."

"What's your shortlist?" I ask.

Mum smiles at me. "I only have one favorite girl's name and I used that on my baby almost eighteen years ago." I blush, realizing she is referring to me. "Perhaps something biblical?" She is staring off into space and I smile and look away. "I like the thought of angels gracing me with this baby so late in life...quite miraculous considering we weren't trying." I shake my head, mostly to clear thoughts of my mother _trying_ for a baby.

Mum draws a sharp breath and I turn to watch her carefully before realisation hits me. "Mum!" I choke. "You're not in labour, are you?"

She dismisses me with a wave of her hand. "No, just early pains. It's still days away now, trust me. I've done this before."

Edward comes over to us. "No babies to be born on the roof please." Both Mum and I laugh, knowing that it is beyond anyone's control what happens. He sits beside me and pulls me into a hug, usually something we avoid at school. Scratch that. Definitely something we avoid at school. I'm suddenly aware that Edward is more scared than he lets on.

I snuggle into his hug and Jake pretends to puke. I scowl at Jake. Edward ignores him. "How long has it been since the warning?" I ask. I don't wear a watch and neither does Edward. My only jewelry is the two rings Edward gave me. I wear the engagement ring around my neck on a chain when we are at school as it is far too elaborate to conform to strict school uniform standards.

Ben answers us. "About twenty-three minutes."

I hear thunder and groan, "Not a storm too!" The humidity is bad enough and the storm was far out to sea last time I looked. I check the skies. Still clear blue. I'm confused.

Jake grins widely. "No Bells, not a storm. This is a wave. Come look!"

I'm horrified, but I can't help myself. I have to look. The wave reaches over the cliffs by the school and crashes around the schoolyard, putting the kindergarten play equipment underwater. I gasp in shock. I never could have imagined the water would come so high.

"Was that it? Was that the tsunami?" I ask, almost hopefully. That wasn't too bad. By bad I mean scary. Of course everything in our classrooms will be ruined, but the school has insurance for that. I watch the water recede down the cliffs. It recedes further than I have ever seen before. I gulp, wondering where all the water has gone.

"No...THAT IS!" Jake yells in response to my wave question. I can hear others screaming around me, but I'm rooted to my spot as a wave blocks our view of the late morning sun.

"Everyone down to my area...NOW!" Edward once again has everyone organised, but I can't move. I'm strangely horrified by this wall of water. It can't really all be water, can it? Is there really this much water in the ocean? I mean...Fuck.

Edward grabs me and pulls me down into the dip in the roof that he had called '_his__area_'. He's shouting for everyone to huddle and hold onto at least two other people each. I only hold Edward and he only holds me. We are both practically sitting on my mother. When he's finished shouting he rubs my cheek gently.

"We'll be fine, love. Just take a really deep breath when the water comes, okay?"

I nod. Time is going in slow motion. It feels as dark as night. The wave is just above us, but it hasn't crashed yet. Edward pulls my head close and kisses me. "Time to take that breath," he tells me and I do as he says, snuggling into him tight.

The tearing power of the water terrifies me. It's like being knocked from your board in the surf not knowing which way is up toward oxygen. My lungs want to burst. The only thing I'm aware of is Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me. They give me some measure of comfort in these moments that will surely be my last.

As the water passes and flushes from the roof, I hear laughter. Students are laughing. They can't understand how they are still alive. Edward isn't laughing. He stands, pulling me with him. I'm glad he doesn't let me go. He's doing a head count. I see him count three times before he's satisfied. He sits again and tells my mother everyone is accounted for.

Braver students are standing and walking to where they can better see the ocean. I'm happy where I am, there is nothing more I need to see.

Mum coughs nervously. "Ah, Edward, I think my water broke?"

We both look at Mum in alarm. "You're fucking with me aren't you? This isn't a good time for joking." I'm shocked that Edward has sworn and in front of my mother! I also see that Mum isn't joking.

"Shit." Edward swears again.

**oooOOOooo**


	58. Chapter 58

_My authors note got quite messed up last chapter and I had to delete it. Here it is again if you need to know how/why the flood chapter was included:_

_I wrote these chapters after the Japan tsunami and it was going to be an outtake for the fundraising compilation. My hometown was still recovering from an inland tsunami and the horror of it was a little too real. They were still finding bodies high in the trees, at the level the floodwater hit. There were portable coolers hired to be temporary morgues. There was no warning AT ALL. Not for us, and may be only twenty minutes for Grantham, but no one believed the warnings anyway, they were all down watching the river swell because it just NEVER happens, we're used to drought, not floods. Although it is now October, some people are still waiting for their insurance money to come through so they can rebuild, they are still in temporary housing so many months later. Some businesses just never reopened because of the insurance companies lagging. It wasn't just my town and the 50km radius around it, we just got more media attention because it was flash flooding (no warning and lots of deaths), it was also east to Ipswich and Brisbane and west to Chinchilla and Roma. I can't help but think it's going to be one of those once in a lifetime things that I'll be telling my grandchildren about._

_In the following chapters there will be a lot of rebuilding and I've taken it all from personal experience. It's amazing what happened when, how fast the local efforts were to make sure no one went without and everyone had a roof over their heads. It was during the Summer school holidays IRL, but I've made it closer to their Winter school holidays here. I've put a video up on the Bribie blog (link on my profile) showing some of the water because if you've never seen it, it's really not something you can imagine._

**Little**** Aussie**** Dictionary: ****In**** Australia,****if ****you**** need ****emergency**** services ****you**** dial**** '****000****' ****and**** it****'****s ****said**** "****Triple****Zero****"****.****They**** used**** to**** say**** "****Triple**** Oh****" ****but**** when**** texting**** came**** in ****people ****started**** dialing**** "****666****" ****because ****yes,**** people**** are ****really**** that**** stupid. ****So ****now ****it****'****s**** "****Triple****Zero****"****.**** It****'****s ****the**** equivalent**** of ****America****'****s**** '****911****'****.**

_**Authors Note: Big thanks to Einsteinium for naming the baby way back in the reviews for Chapter 20, I'm pretty sure you will have forgotten. This chapter makes me cry EVERY time I read through it, I'm blubbering again cos I've just done the final read through… see you at the other end.**_

**Chapter 58 - Birth**

Edward begins to bark instructions again while I shake with fear. "Jessica, Mike! You're in charge. Keep everyone in order and keep them away from me." He is franticly clearing space. "Jake, you call 000. Tell them we need someone airlifted as soon as possible." Jake nods and backs away. Everyone is leaving Edward's little area and Mum is panting hard. "Ben, Bella, you'll stay here with me. I'm going to need help."

I gulp. I'm not good with blood. I hope there's no blood. I can see Edward is trying to make Mum as comfortable as possible, leaning her up against backpacks. Everything is wet, I can't imagine she is could ever be comfortable.

"Please, sir," its Jessica, "please tell us what is happening." Edward sighs and we both realise the other students are frightened. Edward takes my hand and pulls me up to where he can address the students.

"Ms. Renee is about to have her baby. We need to get her to a hospital, but just in case things happen quickly, I would really appreciate you all giving her some privacy. Ben is my emergency medical assistant today and Bella is with us to comfort her mother. I don't want anyone else interrupting unless it's urgent. Please, look after each other."

Everyone nods quietly. "I can't get mobile phone reception." Jake's words toll like a bad warning bell in my ears.

"Keep trying. Just keep trying. She needs to be in a hospital." Edward barely whispers.

**oooOOOooo**

Mum is pale and sweaty. "Oh god, Bella! This is..." She pauses to grunt and pant, "so much worse than when you were born."

Edward smiles gently. "Yes, the risk of complications increases with the age of the mother, unfortunately." Ben is already supporting Mum and rubbing her back. I feel a little useless as Edward says he's going to check her dilation, whatever that is. Perhaps I should have paid more attention in Biology – was dilation a body part?

My eyes pop as Edward reaches under Mum's skirt and... "Oh my god!" I think I'm going to vomit. My boyfriend has just touched my mother..._there_. Both Edward and Mum laugh at me. "What are you _doing_?" I ask incredulously.

Edward is still laughing as he tries explaining in technical terms. I don't understand. Ben simplifies things for me. "He needs to make sure the baby will fit out."

I shake my head, still bewildered. "Have you done that with many women?" I feel a little affronted.

"Oh, love," Edward can barely contain his laughter, "hundreds of times actually. It's part of the job description."

Edward beckons me and I sit near him. Hours pass. Mum is still pale, sweaty, and very much in labor. Edward is still tense. The automatic bell signaling the end of school rings and I'm shocked it is already three in the afternoon. No one has been able to get mobile phone reception. The water swirling below us is brown and murky. Now that this water is over the cliff, it has nowhere to go and it's turned our school into a swamp. Edward doesn't want anyone going down into the floodwater even though Jake suggested it, twice.

Mum screams in pain...again. The first few times it scared me, but now I'm used to it. I'm a little bit uncomfortable with her being so exposed. Her skirt is up around her belly and she's naked from the waist down. Edward attends to her and Ben wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"Bella, grab those dry things, love." I hand him the sweaters the other kids found for us in the bottom of their backpacks. We laid them out to try drying them in the sun. "Thanks." Edward lays them over Mum's chest.

I wait for further instruction. I'm very scared. Edward catches my eye and smiles reassuringly, beckoning me toward him. "Look, love." He points at my mother's vulva. I'm pretty sure I don't want to look. I do look, shocked that there is... "...Is that the head?" I ask incredulously.

Edward smiles and nods as he eases his fingers around the head, guiding it out. My mother pushes again. I gasp as the slimy, alien thing, which is my sibling, slips out. Edward scoops gunk out of its mouth and it cries. All five of us are crying. Edward places the baby on mum's chest as he cuts the cord connected to my mother. I am awestruck.

"Hey, little fella," I coo.

Edward chuckles. "You've got a sister there, love." I blush.

Mum smiles up at me. "Would you like to hold her, Bella?"

I have never held a newborn. This is completely out of my depth. I nod. Yes, I want to hold her. Edward helps with the transition. He says he doesn't want Mum standing up. I sit beside Mum and snuggle the baby.

"Check that she has all of her fingers and toes," Mum urges. I giggle as Edward helps me wipe my baby sister clean while counting her fingers and toes.

"Yep Mum, all fingers and toes are present and accounted for." Mum began panting again and I look up worried. "Twins?" I ask Edward.

"No, love, afterbirth I hope."

I decide I really don't want to know. Edward looks worried as he attends to Mum. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"There's just a little more blood than I expected." Edward's voice is soothing. I see through it immediately.

"I've got the police on the phone!" Jake yells out.

"Great!" Edward yells back. "Tell them we need an emergency medical chopper here in the next ten minutes."

"They want to know what for..."

"For a woman who's just given birth and is experiencing complications!" Edward sounds frustrated.

"They said all the choppers are busy. It'll be half an hour."

"Tell them ten minutes, or she'll die."

I gasp. Edward doesn't look up. He is frantically emptying his medical bag, the one he carried to the rooftop. I snuggle my new baby sister closer and tell myself he is exaggerating, trying to get the chopper here faster.

"Stay with us, Renee." My eyes move to where my mother appears to be losing consciousness. I start crying softly.

"They're on their way." Jake announces.

I watch Edward and Ben commence CPR on my mother in the minutes before the chopper arrives. The minutes feel like hours. I watch Emmett jump from the chopper.

"I'll watch the students." He assures Edward who is strapping oxygen to my mother. I stay frozen in the corner with the baby.

Edward comes over to me. "Come on, love. You're coming with us." I don't move. He lifts me to my feet and guides me toward the chopper.

"I don't want to walk with the baby. What if I drop her?"

"You won't." Edward soothes. I notice he is covered in blood and I am surprised it doesn't make me gag.

The ride to the hospital is rough and loud. The baby cries. I cry. Edward cries. The paramedic on board cries. I tell Edward to keep helping Mum, keep doing something, anything. Through his tears he tells me there is nothing more they can do for Mum until we reach the hospital. They need equipment, they need blood. Mum is rushed in one direction when we land and Edward goes with her. I am left alone with a newborn baby.

I choke back tears and begin to walk. I feel as if I have slipped through the cracks and am invisible. No one notices me, no one checks to see if I am okay. I follow signs to the maternity ward and the nursery. It seems like the best place to go. A kind nurse takes one look at me and rushes over.

"Hey, sweetie, where did you come from?" She asks. "Here, let me help you." She sits me down in a huge, comfy seat and takes the baby. I stand and follow her.

"It's okay, sweetie, your baby is perfectly safe." I follow her anyway, watching spellbound as she handles the baby so easily. "It's newborn?" The nurse looks surprised. "Has she eaten?" I shake my head to indicate she hasn't. The nurse looks extremely concerned.

"Okay sweetie, you just sit right here while I give the little bub a quick clean up." I do as I am told this time. The nurse returns with my sister, now nappied and wrapped warmly with a bottle of formula. "Do you need me to show you how to feed her?"

I nod. Grateful for this nurse and the help she provides. "Thank you."

She smiles and hugs me. "Can I get you anything? A cup of tea, maybe?" I nod, my eyes tearing up at her kindness.

The bottle empties and I set it on the bench beside me just as the nurse returns. "Now you need to burp her." I look at her as though she is speaking Latin. She laughs at me. "Here, I'll show you." She props the baby up against my shoulder, gently rubbing and patting her back. I am surprised when my tiny sister burps. I giggle.

The nurse offers to hold the baby as I drink my tea. A policewoman walks through the door to the nursery and approaches us.

"Bella?" She asks.

"Jane?" I am happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey." Jane kneels in front of me. "What's going on? They called me here to investigate a disorientated teenage girl with a newborn baby."

I start crying. "My mum...Edward...we..." I can't find the words to finish.

"Bella," Jane motions that the nurse should give the baby back to me. "Calm down and let me know what happened."

"The tsunami...we were at school...Mum had the baby...Edward called a chopper." Jane nods and looks at the nurse.

"She's from Bribie. It's a declared natural disaster zone. Her mother is the woman with birth complications that we sent a chopper for."

The nurse smiles at me. "So this is your sister?" I nod. "Well, that's a relief. I was a bit worried when you had no idea what to do with a newborn." She laughs in relief, shaking her head and smiling at me.

"Would you like a shower sweetie? I'll find you some clothes and watch the baby." I look hesitantly between the nurse and Jane.

"Go ahead." Jane urges. "I'll find Edward and your Mum then let them know you are here. This is the best place for the baby to be."

**oooOOOooo**

An hour later I am sitting in fresh clothes and rocking my baby sister. The nurse organised a light meal for me, but I can barely eat it because of my worry. I still haven't heard from Jane.

The nurse encourages me to rest. I am a little ashamed that I fell asleep when I wake up to Edward gently rubbing my knees and kneeling in front of me. I rub my sleep-bleary eyes and yawn. Edward looks horrible. He's in fresh scrubs and he's showered, but his eyes are bloodshot and swollen. I sit bolt upright, startling the baby and making her cry. Jane leans over and takes the baby from my arms.

"I'm sorry, love. We did everything we could."

"What? Where's Mum? Is she okay?"

"No, Bella. She didn't make it. She lost too much blood. I'm sorry." I begin to sob and Edward lifts me out of the chair, holding me to him. Soon, he sits where I had been and pulls me into his lap. I cry for what seems like forever.

When I wake up again the baby is in a plastic crib beside the armchair and Edward is staring off into space, rubbing my hands. He hasn't noticed I am awake.

"Edward?" His eyes snap down to me, suddenly alert.

"Yes, love?"

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Oh, Bella. I haven't just lost my Mum. Don't worry about me." He kisses my forehead.

I resist. "But I am worried. Are _you_ okay?"

His eyes become teary. "I've never lost a patient before. It...it's...I..." I seem to know how he feels. I wrap my arms around him.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"We go home. We take the baby home. We find Phil and Bree. We tell them. We clean up. We grieve." I nod.

"I think Phil will want to call her Renee." I look over at the sleeping bundle.

"Sure. That's a great idea. I can't believe I have to write a death certificate and a birth certificate on the same day." He shakes his head sadly.

"You did everything you could. I'm proud of you." I can't believe my mother is dead, but I am sure that Edward did everything he could to keep her with us. I try remembering her last words to me. I smile remembering she wanted me to count the fingers and toes of her baby.

"Do you want to choose a middle name?" Edward asks tentatively. "I'm sure Phil wouldn't mind."

I gaze at my sleeping sister. "Grace." It seems to fit and Mum said something a little biblical would suit this baby because it was by the grace of angels that brought her to them. Edward smiles and finds the paperwork.

Jane walks in to offer us a chopper ride back to the island. I stand and stretch my legs. Jane has two large suitcases with her.

"Wow, you travel light." I try joking

She smiles at me. "These are for you, Bella. It is things for the baby. This is a capsule for you to carry her in." I try not to cry at Jane's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you." I choke.

"Don't worry about it." She smiles back. "I figure anything your Mum might have prepared would have been washed away."

I nod and take the capsule with the baby from Edward. He helps with the suitcases and Jane flings a small overnight bag over her shoulder.

_**Authors Note: Not the birth you were all hoping for, was it?**_


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 – Clean up

Our house had been practically washed clean. Edward and I went to see the damage and try salvaging belongings. There is nothing but ruin and an empty shell of a house. Anything salvageable needs a very good cleaning. We moved into a room at Ang's family hotel with baby Renee and Bree. We have yet to locate Phil, but because missing people are turning up almost hourly we aren't too worried. Mr. and Mrs. Cope didn't survive the wave. Besides my mother, there are no other confirmed deaths.

Angela is a great babysitter, for both my little sisters. She has organised replacement clothes for us as well as toys for Bree. We check Alice and Jasper's house for them. Their house didn't suffer any damage, but Jasper's bar has been practically washed away. School is closed indefinitely. Downtown and the tourist side of the island is relatively damage free. The school was hit the worst. Everything seems to have to shut down. My court date is postponed indefinitely. My Grandma Swan is stuck in Sydney because only residents can come and go from the island.

Edward and I spend our days cleaning debris from the classrooms and our house, what is left of it. Our nights are spent sharing new parenting duties. On the fifth day, June 6th, Phil washes up. Emmett sits me down to tell me the news, but I already guessed from the look on his face. Edward holds me tight as I call my father in Canada with this update.

Angela is a great help. As a solicitor, she is able to track down my mother and Phil's latest will. I have no idea who Bree's biological mother is, but Angela found her too. She is serving a life sentence in a Melbourne prison for her involvement in the death of two children, Bree's elder siblings. I shudder. No wonder Phil never mentioned her to me. She already lost any chance of custody over Bree. Edward is named as the legal guardian of both Bree and baby Renee. I am surprised he knew about this. I don't remember being told about this decision, but I didn't ever ask. I am relieved Mum and Phil updated their will. Not that there is anything left of their small home, but at least the children have a family to look after them.

It starts upsetting me that we named my sister Renee…it doesn't seem right. I start calling the baby Grace and everyone else follows my lead. It feels a little as though people are treating me with kid gloves. Alice and Jasper have little to no contact with the real world on their honeymoon cruise and I miss their friendship dearly. Ben and Angela are the only people treating us normally. I haven't seen Jake since the school rooftop. His community is sticking together. There is no time to socialise and no one wants to be happy.

By day six, Edward pulls me aside. We have been clearing out the house, tearing up carpets and pressure washing everything. We are physically exhausted, but I like the distraction. I don't want to think about real things. "Bella, we need to make plans for Phil and Renee's funeral."

Edward is right. We have to do something. It scares me that I am the one left to make these decisions now. In the end, I allow Mum and Phil's ceremony to be included with the other flood victims, such as Mr. and Mrs. Cope. This takes a lot of pressure off me and is acceptable to the others around me. Grandma Swan is finally allowed onto the island the day of the funeral. I cling to her the entire time, leaving Edward to handle a crying baby and a mute sister. Bree hasn't spoken at all since the kidnapping and I wouldn't blame her if after this she never spoke again.

Rebuilding is swift. So many donations come in from all over the place. Everything needing replacement in our house is covered by insurance. Less than a fortnight after the tsunami hit, we are back in our own house. I have been reluctant to wave Grandma Swan off at the airport, but I know she can't stay forever. Edward makes the spare room a bedroom for Bree and turns his office into a nursery. The school is repaired enough to resume classes on Monday and most people have returned to their normal lives. My life will never be normal again. I have no mother and suddenly have two dependents.

**oooOOOooo**

Our first challenge is the baby. We decide the best thing for everyone is that the baby comes to school with Edward and me. I have developed some weird, possessive disorder over Grace. It is getting worse as time goes on. No one is allowed to touch her except Edward or me. I don't trust anyone else and I enforce this rule with a passion. I have learned how to look after her properly, from feeding to bathing to learning what she wants when she cries. Fortunately for me, she is a very good baby. Edward has to restrain me when Grace is given her vaccinations and again when the nurse at the hospital wants to weigh her. After that, the nurses will generally let me weigh her. No one wants to upset me, at any cost.

Bree also keeps me busy. On Sunday before school starts, Edward takes Bree, Grace, and I down to the beach to sit on the sand and enjoy the sun. Bree has taken it upon herself to make Edward and I her new parents and is very happily settled in his lap. We are watching waves crash in peaceful silence when Bree speaks.

"Do you think it hurt much when Daddy died?" Edward's eyes turn wide as dinner plates and it takes me a while to realise why. Bree is speaking. She is actually speaking out loud.

"I don't think so, darling, death is very peaceful from what I've heard." Edward strokes her hair softly, telling her what I assume to be a huge white lie. Bree seems satisfied with his answer and dissolves back into her own thoughts.

"I don't like talking anymore. No one listens to me anyway. It's so much easier to listen." This time we are both floored. I shuffle closer to Edward and Bree joining in their embrace, while Grace sleeps safely in her capsule.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to." I assure Bree. She nods.

"Good. Because I don't want to talk to anyone else." That is all, the conversation over. I have a new admiration for the willpower my stepsister possesses. Choosing not to speak would be a difficult thing for any young child, but choosing it for so long…without telling anyone why. I smile. Bree and I are made from strong stuff.

**oooOOOooo**

That night in bed after I settled Grace down from a feed, I finally cry. Edward wraps me in a huge hug as I let the tears run everywhere. Life isn't fair. I cry for hours until I am completely exhausted. I'm pretty sure I cried myself to sleep.

I wake up the next morning with a start. The sun is up. I gasp. I forgot to feed the baby! I jump out of bed and run to the nursery, sure I will find Grace's cold, dead, and starving corpse. Instead, I find Edward feeding Grace her morning bottle. I sink to the floor in relief.

Edward looks up. "Are you okay, love?"

I nod. "I just forgot to feed the baby last night." I am numb. How could I forget such an important thing?

"You didn't forget about her, love. I told you I would look after her. I fed her twice through the night. There's nothing to worry about. She's fine. Do you want to take a shower and get ready for school? I promised Bree I'd buy us all breakfast this morning."

I realise then that Edward is dressed and ready. I check the time. I slept late for a school day. I get ready quickly, meeting Bree and Edward at Jasper's car. Edward's car has been written off, as were all the cars in the school car park. He borrowed Jasper's car for convenience while he waits for a new one. We aren't able to have a ute anymore anyway. It won't fit all of us. Edward has Grace strapped in and with a kiss, assures me he has packed everything I will need to look after her today.

I try relaxing as Edward drives to the other side of the island, the side with the restaurants. Bree doesn't speak in public and only speaks sparingly around us. She indicates she'll be happy with pancakes. Edward is worried that I'm not hungry and orders me a meal despite my protests.

"Please, love? Just try and eat." He looks so scared and lost that I nod taking a few mouthfuls. Food is tasteless. I don't enjoy it. I feel he wasted his money even trying. Ever since my mother died I just can't stomach food, especially in the mornings, when I just woke up from dreams where she is with me. It isn't uncommon for me to wake up and vomit before anything else. Edward worries and I understand the look in his eyes. We have only made it this far because we have each other. He's scared of losing me, even to sickness. We need each other now and I have a responsibility to keep myself healthy. I can't help it if my grief makes me physically ill, but I can at least try to eat.

**oooOOOooo**

I find it hard to concentrate at school. Edward tells us its mid-June and there are less than five months until graduation. We had two weeks off because of the cleanup and we are working through what would have been our June-July school holiday. My hand hits my desk with a dull thud. Oh my god. What is wrong with my memory? Today is Edward's birthday. I am shaking a little as Edward pulls me aside.

I'm pretty sure some students are confused about Edward and I, especially since it is fairly common knowledge that Ms. Renee's daughters now live with Edward. I haven't heard any rumors, but Edward pulling me aside in class will certainly help fuel them.

"Bella, are you okay? Hey, why are you shaking?" His eyes are huge with concern for me and it only makes me feel worse.

"Today is your birthday. I completely forgot. I forgot to feed the baby and I forgot your birthday."

Edward smiles and squeezes my hand. "It's okay. You're under a huge amount of stress and sometimes that can make you forget things. Besides, I don't feel like having a birthday right now. We'll just take things day by day. We'll do something fun when everything settles down, okay?" I nod. I still feel really bad.

Our mid-year exams are only a week away and Edward doesn't want to delay them because it will only set us further behind. It's extraordinary how hard he is working with us. Instead of replacing Mr. Cope, the school has organised five student teachers from the mainland to work with us for a few months. Lauren tells us at break the student teachers are getting paid very well for helping in what was a disaster zone. I wonder why, it's not like there is any danger now. Edward divides us into groups based on our study weaknesses. My weakness is chemistry. Each student teacher has a group of just under ten students to tutor. This way Edward is sure we will have a good chance of passing. I am relieved Edward chooses to help with Chemistry.

Grace only disrupts the class once and it's only for a nappy change. I allow Jake to come with me to change her, as Edward is adamant he won't let me go alone.

"Eww, Bells that is sooo unbelievably gross! Don't touch it! Oh my god! You got some on your hand – just there!" Jake is gagging and I can't help giggling.

"Welcome to my life, Jake. This is what it's like for me now." I smile sadly at Grace. "Every hour of every day I am feeding or changing this little poop machine."

Jake hugs me as I finish up the task. "I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to make fun of you. I know it must be tough. I mean, there's no one else to do it."

I smile reassuringly at Jake. "It's okay, Jake. I don't mind, really. She's my sister and I love her."

Jake asks if he can hold of the baby. I decide it is okay since I'm close enough to grab her if he drops her or anything. He is thrilled when Grace smiles at him and I grab my mobile phone so I can take a photo of them together. Grace is still cooing after she is back in her capsule and we're back in class.

**oooOOOooo**

Edward says he will sit with us at lunch. All the girls want to be my friend now that I have a cute baby to play with. So much for their chastity vows, they all want a baby of their own now. I don't let anyone else hold her and it frustrates them. Edward brings a heated bottle over and squeezes into a tight spot between Ben and me.

"Time to feed the monster?" He jokes. He is the only one allowed to refer to Grace as a monster and only because I know he is joking.

I smile and pass Grace to him. It's kind of a relief to have a moment where I don't have to worry about her. Emmett waves to us from a distance. He has a few people with him. As he walks closer, I don't take much notice except that they are all in some type of uniform. I wonder if they are more insurance assessors. Lord knows we've seen enough of them.

As Emmett gets closer, I hear a familiar voice and look up. "Dad? Dad!"

I squeal and jump up, dashing over to the group and crash tackle Dad in a huge hug. "Hi, baby." He cuddles me back and I can't stop the tears that fall down my cheeks.

"I didn't know you were coming!" I am laughing and crying while still holding him tight.

He laughs. "I wanted to surprise you. I've got a transfer to the island for a few weeks to volunteer."

I am smiling and laughing now. "Will you stay with us?" I ask excitedly.

Emmett grins. "Actually, Bella, he's staying with me. I thought he'd get more sleep at my place than with you guys and a newborn, but you have unlimited visitation access." I grin and hug Dad again.

He stands back with his hands on my shoulders. "My Bella, you've grown so much! You're…a lady." I can see tears in his eyes and giggle. It's been seven months, almost eight, since I last saw him. That's the better part of a year and so much has happened since then.

He looks me over and frowns as he notices my engagement ring since it's still on my finger because I forgot to move it to my necklace this morning, but he's soon smiling again and hugging me. I breathe a sigh of relief. I introduce Dad to my friends. Edward stands, still holding Grace, as I introduce them. I take Grace from Edward and show her to Dad. He makes the appropriate cooing noises, but I can tell he is more interested in Edward.

As soon as Edward steps away from the group, Dad joins him. I see Edward lift his arm to shake hands, but Dad knocks him down with a right hook before he has a chance. I gasp and run forward with the baby. I am the first person to step between them, facing Dad since he is the one that threw the first punch. Edward is quick to spin me around, covering Grace and me with his body, just as Dad lunges at him again.

"Dad STOP!" I scream. What the hell is going on? Now the baby is screaming because I screamed.

Emmett has restrained Dad. I look up to see him with his fists balled in anger. "I said NO!" He growls, his venom directed at Edward.

Edward sighs and nods. "I know. I deserved that." I am horrified. Edward has a bleeding lip and I reach up with one hand to brush it. I want to cry. This is not how I wanted the meeting between my father and my fiancé to turn out.

I look up at Edward. "I want to go home." He wraps his arms around Grace and me.

"Are you sure?" He checks.

I'm not sure. "I just don't want to be right here."

"Okay." Edward grabs Grace's and my things. Then just the two of us walk back to the classroom. Inside the classroom I can cry freely without anyone watching and Edward can clean his lip up.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 – Lawyers (LEMON)**

Edward strung a new hammock up on the back deck. I've been lying in it for hours with Grace asleep on my chest and I'm being moody. Edward comes out to bother me every ten minutes like clockwork. I give him the same answer each time. _No, __I __do__ not __want __to __go __over __and __see __Dad. __No, __I __do __not __want __him __to __come __over __for __dinner. __No, __I __do __not __want __to __call __him. __No, __just __go __away. __The __answer __is__ no._

I smell a delicious dinner, but I don't move. I hear a knock at the door, but still don't move. I hear voices. Emmett. I like Emmett, but I still don't move. Dad is here too. I thought I said no. Doesn't anyone care what I want?

Emmett comes out to talk to me. "Hey, Bella." He sounds defeated. "Look, I really went about things the wrong way today. I tried to make it a surprise, but I can see now that you two probably deserved a bit of warning."

I remain silent. "Anyway, Charlie feels horrible about what he did and he only has the three weeks here with us. You shouldn't waste them by not talking to him. You'll regret it."

"Don't tell me what I'll regret." I snap.

Edward comes out with a blanket. How did he know I was getting cold? He tucks the blanket around Grace and me, making sure to tuck in my toes. I hear scraping sounds. Damn them. They are bringing the dining table out to the patio. I close my eyes, ignoring them as they eat and make polite conversation. They lull into an awkward silence when my name is mentioned and Bree fixes it.

"He lost her and he didn't even have the chance to fight." She sounds theatrical, exactly as Mum used to when she was making a point.

"The little one actually speaks." Emmett sounds shocked.

Edward is more tactful. "What are you talking about, Bree? Who has lost who?"

"Charlie has lost Bella. Mum said this would happen. She said Charlie would be upset. I don't know why everyone has to get so angry. Mum said she would deal with Charlie herself when the time came. Then Dad told me that I should find someone like Edward one day too because he likes Edward. And now Edward is my Dad and Bella is my Mum."

There was silence. Bree was right. No, Mum was right. This day was always coming. Only now she isn't here to help me when I need her and this makes me cry. Edward stands to comfort me with his back to the group. He lifts Grace and me out of the hammock, setting me on the floor. I do want some dinner. Edward went to a lot of effort and it smells delicious. Food hasn't smelled that way to me for a long time now.

Edward takes Grace inside to her crib as I take the place set for me at the table and start filling my plate. Emmett smiles and stops me just as I begin to take my first bite.

"Don't start eating yet." I pause, my fork near my mouth, suddenly starving.

"What? Why?"

"Edward said you haven't been eating and it looks like you are going to snort that plate down. So if he doesn't see you eat it, then I will get the blame for eating everything and he will still be worried."

I laugh despite my mood. We all did. Edward returns to the table. We all notice how thrilled he is at the size of the food on my plate and how well I eat it. After the meal Edward clears the plates with Emmett's help and Bree goes to bed. She likes being in bed early, much to Edward's delight. Only I know she stays awake reading until all hours of the night, but I figure we all need an escape. I won't tell Edward. He is happy thinking she gets a full night's rest.

Charlie and I move into the living room. We have some time alone together and he clears his throat. "I'm sorry I hit your boyfriend. It was instinct." I scoff at his lame excuse.

"I really mean it, baby. Emmett showed me some photos of you two this afternoon and the proposal video. He actually did a decent job. I…I think he's too old for you and this is all too soon. Furthermore, I DID tell him my answer was no…but I think I can maybe accept this. Emmett tells me you're not planning on getting married for a few years." He looks at me for confirmation and I nod.

Emmett and Edward enter the room carrying dessert plates. I'm not sure I can fit dessert also. Edward made an apple pie. I know he put in a lot of effort because he used real apples, not canned ones. I eat as much as I can.

Edward smiles, "I think I know the trick to getting you to eat now."

I laugh that he thinks there is a trick and wait for him to share. "Make it from scratch."

I smile and shake my head. "No, that's not it. It just smells good today. Food hasn't smelled good for ages."

I move across the couch and snuggle into him. He's not immediately affectionate as usual and I know it's because Charlie is staring him down from across the room.

Charlie clears his throat again. "Bella, I know you've been through a very rough patch and you're still so young. I was wondering if you would come home with me…home to Canada. At least until you're eighteen. I know Grandma Swan would love to look after you."

I smile at the sentiment in his suggestion and the absurdity of it. "Dad, I can't just pull Bree out of school and make Edward quit his job. I know it's been a rough month, but we've survived. I'll be eighteen in less than three months. Besides, if I miss school now, I won't graduate in November…" I trail off knowing I can think of a million more reasons.

Dad sighs and leans forward, firmly gripping his knees. "Bella, I mean I want YOU to come home with me. You are still a baby. Bree and Grace aren't your responsibility. You can still be a teenager, have fun, and hang out with kids your own age. Things can be normal again."

I'm a little taken aback. "Bree and Grace aren't a problem. They are my family and it will be official as of September 13. Dad, I am the one named in the will as their true guardian. Edward is temporary until I'm eighteen."

"Yes," Dad says, sounding a little angry, "and do you know why they have these laws? Because you are NOT eighteen yet, you are still a child incapable of making decisions such as these. Do you know who YOUR legal guardian is, Bella? Do you know whom it is making the tough decisions for you? Well, I am and I don't want my baby to take on more than she can handle. One day you will be a parent and you will understand."

I gasp in shock. Emmett is trying to calm Dad down. "Dad, I AM a parent. Can't you see? This is my family!" I begin crying and Edward pulls me in for a hug. "Make him leave. Emmett, please take him home."

No one speaks as Emmett and Charlie gather their things and leave. I don't relax until I hear their car drive away and sob even harder.

"Shush, Bella. Everything will be okay. It's just been an emotional day. Things will look better in the morning." I know he means well, but I don't believe him. I struggle to stand and walk to the phone.

"Bella? Hey, what are you doing? Come and sit back down. You're too upset to be calling people." I walk into another room with the phone. Edward groans and follows me. I already dialed.

"Ang, I need you. Please come over now." She agrees and I disconnect the call before Edward catches up to me.

"Do you want to call your Grandma Swan? I don't mind. Love, if you need to talk to someone that's okay. Just don't upset yourself okay?" He's really worried. "Or you could talk to me. Come and talk to me?"

If we are going to get through this, then the best way is to work together. I return to the couch with Edward, sit on his lap, and take a deep breath.

"Edward, I know my father. He's stubborn. Like me." He kisses my temple and rocks me gently. "I called Ang over. I'm going to need legal advice. He'll be on his phone to his lawyer now and I need to speak with mine."

Edward brushes my hair from my face. "Are you sure that's necessary, love? I mean, you are family, can't you work through this without lawyers?"

I shake my head. "No, this will be easier."

Edward holds me close. "You know I'll support whatever you want to do. If you want to have a few months in Canada, I would be okay here. You could probably even still graduate…" I cut him off.

"No. We're in this together. And who are you trying to kid anyway", I playfully tickle him, "you wouldn't last a minute running this household without me."

He grins. "True."

**oooOOOooo**

Angela runs through our options once again. It is getting late.

"So let me get this straight", Edward, on his third coffee, asks, "you think Bella should file for legal emancipation from Charlie?"

Angela nods. "Yes. She may not get it, but in the short term it will freeze her passport and not allow her to leave the country, at least until a decision is made."

"How long will a decision take?" I ask.

Angela sighs and shrugs. "It could take three months. It could be pushed through in two weeks. Who knows? But we'll need to start gathering evidence that you can live in Australia without financial parental support."

I'm a little overwhelmed. Angela turns to Edward. "You'll need to get a statement showing what you earn and write a letter that you are prepared to financially support Bella through her studies. The dependants are Australian citizens and they are currently considered Edward's dependants so what you spend on them probably won't matter at this stage. I'll need to see how much money Phil and Renee left for you and how much your third of it is. I don't think it's going to be enough to convince anyone that you can support yourself without your Dad, but the fact that you have been doing so for six months already will be a good sign."

I nod. "And if a decision isn't made before I'm eighteen, then on my birthday we just throw it all away and don't worry, right?" I grin. This sounds like the best option.

Angela shakes her head. "No, you will need to win or else Charlie could still make you go home anytime until you are twenty-one. Unless…" She was deep in thought.

"Unless what?" I had very little patience.

"Unless you marry Edward on your eighteenth birthday, it will certainly end everything swiftly with no chance of recourse."

I nod. I would do anything to stop my family from being torn apart. We prepare the papers for Angela to file with the courts tomorrow and wave her goodbye. It is one am, time to feed Grace. Edward stays with me. We are both a little unsettled by the evening's events.

"Are you okay, Bella? Like really, truly okay?"

I smile at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't hate him if that's what you're asking. I'm annoyed he's trying to make my life more difficult, but I can kind of see where he is coming from."

Edward nods, "Yeah".

I sigh and settle Grace back into bed. "I didn't get a chance to do my homework tonight."

"Don't worry about it." Edward rubs my shoulder gently and guides me back to bed. I realise that we haven't had a chance, or maybe the inclination, whatever it is, we haven't made love since before the Tsunami. I snuggle into Edward as he sleeps. We've become one of those couples that need to schedule it just so we can. I decide starting tomorrow I will make a greater effort and surely Edward will appreciate it. I toss and turn, wondering how I am going to put the plan into action.

**oooOOOooo**

After Grace's early morning feed, I stripped naked before getting into bed, believing Edward will appreciate the surprise I planned. Using my pantyhose, I carefully tie his arms to the bedpost. He is so completely exhausted that he doesn't wake up. He's sleeping face up with his arms tied above his head now. His sleep shirt is riding up exposing his snail trail. I wonder what I should do next. I turn the bedside light on its dimmest setting and start wriggling his pajama pants down his body. He wakes as I quietly fellate him. I try to not giggle as he determines whether, or not he is dreaming.

"Bella…Dear god…Wha… um…" He is wriggling underneath me and pulling at his ties. He wants me closer. I slide myself slowly and deliciously up his body. He groans a little too loud.

"Shush." I place a finger on his lips. He moans again, much quieter.

"Bella…god…it's been too long. You need to untie me."

I sit up straddling him and cross my arms over my chest. "I do _not_ need to untie you."

"Oh, but love, you do. I need to do this properly."

I consider the look in his eyes for a moment. He seems genuinely concerned about this. I shrug and untie his wrists. He rolls me over and holds himself above me. I'm breathless with excitement as he pulls his shirt off and shrugs his pants completely off. Oh how long has it been since we've been naked in bed?

He starts kissing me gently with building passion. One of his arms supports his weight and he uses the other to gently massage my left breast. I gasp and moan as he teases my nipple. Swapping arms he deftly swaps breasts to give my right side equal attentions. His thigh is between my legs rubbing suggestively against me. I crave more friction and buck into him, making him kiss me deeper.

I begin to beg for more. More friction. Some penetration, I just want to let myself get lost in him tonight. There is no reason to hold back. I up my intensity, using much more tongue, much more hair twisting and pulling, much more lip biting than required. I know he likes it when I'm rough. It turns me on when he restrains himself. He wants to be soft. I want to tempt him.

Breaking our contact he moans suggestively. "Bella?"

"Mm?"

"Would it be terribly wrong of us to maybe leave the house?"

I sit up in bed and smile at him. "Edward we have children."

"That's why we need to leave the house." Edward groans.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We can take the baby monitor. We'll just go down to the water's edge."

I smile and slip out of bed, grabbing the baby monitor and my bathrobe. Edward follows me in a heartbeat. I feel very naughty as I slip out the backdoor. Edward's hands are all over me the entire way down to the water's edge. I drop my robe near the shrubs that shield our view of the water, but carry the baby monitor down with me. I turn around to see Edward's naked body glistening in the moonlight and it takes my breath away.

He closes the gap between us, pulling me into a firm embrace, sealing it with a kiss.

"I want to hear you scream." He murmurs in my ear as he kisses my neck.

"Oh, baby, make me scream. Please make me scream." I whimper as he lays me on the water-hardened sand. "Please, please don't hold back. I need you."

Edward nips kisses and bites down my neck, chest, and around my nipples. "I need you too."

"Then let me have you." I beg.

He uses his thigh to nudge my legs open and I buck against him. He lowers himself until our bodies touch, making me whimper. We are parallel to the water's edge and a cool wave caresses my skin as he gently enters me.

I moan loud. There's no reason to hold back now, no one to hear us. Edward is impossibly slow and delightfully deep. I grind my hips up against his and he presses a little faster. It's not fast enough for me.

"Please. Please finish me?" I'm whimpering and begging. I'm an emotional mess. I need him to give me everything tonight. Everything. I'm on fire and each cool wave touching my skin only makes me burn hotter.

"Please! Please, baby. I don't want to cum like this. I want you hard and fast. I want to feel you too." I'm crying now and Edward starts giving me what I need. He starts pumping faster, building slowly, slowly until I am only seconds away... "Oh this is it. Don't stop. Oh, good god, don't stop!"

I scream mightily, clenching involuntarily in orgasm. Edward has cum too and is panting hard, barely able to hold his own weight. He moves to lie on the sand, pulling me over on top of him. I moan and run a finger down his jawbone. "That was beautiful, baby."

Edward is crying. He captures my fingers and kisses them. "It's been so long since you've called me baby." I smile. We needed this so much more than I thought was possible. I snuggle into his chest.

"Do you think the tide is coming in or going out?" I ask absently. We've been lying together on the sand for a while now, me on top of Edward and Edward on the sand still at the water's edge. It's peaceful.

"Out, I think." Edward kisses my forehead. "Love? I think that's the sunrise."

I prop myself up, smiling at the pink and purple hues lighting the far edge of the ocean. "We should probably go back inside." Our little magic spell has broken for now. I don't really mind. I am more content and secure in our relationship than I ever remember being and it means the world to me.

**A/N: So Bella was being a bit selfish, considering how kind everyone has been to her. I intended it this way because she's only seventeen and let's face it, teenagers are selfish by nature. If she were perfect, this wouldn't be half as fun to write as it has been.**

**Thanks to the flood of new reviewers, I have no idea where you all came from, but I love you! And of course to everyone who's been with me since the start…Aunt Bell taught me how to check my statistics on this week and I was blown away by how many favourites this story has, far more than I could ever have hoped for when I started out. Big thanks to Aunt Bell and her unwavering beta'ing, even if she does forget to add the attachment to my emails more times than not, I wouldn't be as comfortable posting without her notes and edits.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**P.S. You all know about the 'Bribie Lemon Tree' right? It's all the lemons from this story extracted into one document so you can skip the fluff if you're in a smutty mood. Search for the story name, or look under my profile page. Cheers.**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 – Bullies

Edward is under immense pressure at school. He takes his students passing very personally and a few students are questionable. I am coping surprisingly well with my schoolwork. Perhaps with everything else I'm going through I actually _enjoy_ doing schoolwork. I'm still waking up each morning crying and vomiting, or vomiting and crying. Edward is patient and kind with my grief. He does everything he can, but I know it will take time. It has been over a month since Mum's death. I have more free hours to a day than he does. More hours to keep my mind occupied. His office is now a small desk in the living area since his old office is Grace's nursery. I decide a project outside the house will be good for me. Something Bree can help with so Edward will be able to study in peace.

"Edward?" I bring him a coffee as he studies before school, an attempt at softening him up for my request.

"Mm?" He's a bit distracted.

"Would you mind if I start a project around the house?"

He puts the coffee down and pulls me into his lap. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to be…building something I guess. Making something I can look back on later."

He ponders this. "What did you have in mind?"

I smile broadly. "I was thinking I could landscape the backyard?"

Edward looks out our back window and laughs. "Well you certainly have a clean slate!" Our back yard is a flat expanse of mud since the flood. "Sure. That's a great idea. How did you want to start?"

"Um, I thought maybe the hardware store?" Edward smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I have an account there. You can use it for whatever you want. Anything. I'm not going to have a lot of time to help you, but I'll try. Maybe your Dad would like to help you in the afternoons?"

I smile. Dad and I have reached an uneasy truce. He thinks I'm coming back to Canada with him in a couple of weeks. I know he will find out sooner or later I won't be. In the meantime, we're just enjoying each other's company.

"Okay, I'll ask him. So do you have a budget or something?"

Edward laughs. "No, go for it. Just make sure you get council approval for anything too ambitious."

I smile happily and nod. Bree will enjoy helping me too. This will be awesome.

"And Bella?"

I turn and smile. "Mm?"

"It's great to see you smile again."

**oooOOOooo**

School is pleasantly boring compared to the rest of my life, maybe because studying is so easy for me now. To make sure we will graduate on time, the June-July School Holidays were cancelled. The school was closed for two weeks after the Tsunami and everyone agrees we can't afford to miss another two weeks of school. I think we are all desperately waiting for our September holiday to roll around.

Every lunch break I leave Grace with Edward to check on Bree, it usually only takes ten minutes. When I go back up to the staffroom to get Grace, Edward always has a warm bottle ready. It's like our little routine.

I check Bree during every school break. Since she no longer speaks, no one seems to play with her anymore. I'm sad to realise she doesn't care. She actually just wants to sit by herself and read her books. I know she is seeing Sam, the school counselor, three times a week. He has loaned her many books for children about coping with grief. She reads them all. Her favorite book lately is Harry Potter. She enjoys having Edward or I read to her, but she also reads very competently on her own. Edward is exceptionally proud of how advanced her reading skills are. He still doesn't know she reads when she should be sleeping. Me? I'd prefer to see her have friends over after school than spending all day, every day devouring books. I'm worried she's isolating herself.

Every day Bree is under the same tree in the junior playground. I never have trouble finding her. Today she is not. I'm not too worried at first. I check the toilets and the library. She's not there. Where else would she be? I walk purposefully, checking everywhere. I decide to check behind the sports shed down at the bottom oval. It's furthest from everything in the school, even the teachers don't check there during lunch patrol. Sure enough, I find her.

There is a small group of boys, maybe six of them, much older, and possibly grade six or seven. They are all poking her with sticks. She is cowering in the fetal position.

"Hey!" I yell. "What do you think you are doing?"

Most of them ignore me, but one tells me they are trying to get the dumb girl to speak. This makes me angrier than it should. I remind myself they are all younger than I am. In this situation, I am practically the adult and should act like one.

"Clear off. Leave her alone. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I push my way through until I can pull Bree into a standing position. She doesn't look hurt. I try sounding _authoritative__._ "Everyone stay here. I need to talk to you." They don't move so I duck down to whisper in Bree's ear. "Walk away slowly. When they can't see you anymore, run to your classroom." I check that she heard me before letting go of her shoulders.

She walks to the corner and the boys don't follow. I turn my attention to them. "She's only grade one and both of her parents just died. You should all be extra nice to her, not poking her with sticks."

"You're not a teacher." One boy taunts me.

"Yeah. You're wearing a high school uniform."

"You're just a student, probably another dumb one." They all laugh at this.

I remind myself once again that they are probably no more than ten or eleven years old. I'm still seething mad that Bree was being bullied, but I am careful not to take my anger out on them and end up just as bad.

The beefiest kid approaches me. I figure he is the one the others follow, the outspoken one in the group. I wonder if he will apologise, or if they will all run off laughing. I'm sure Bree has enough of a head start to avoid them, at least for the rest of today.

The little kid surprises me by kicking my legs out from under me. I hit the ground with a dull thud, winded. Before I can catch my breath, they are slapping me with sticks, clawing at my skin, and on top of me punching my back and sides. I struggle to stand up, failing horribly. One of the kids starts throwing rocks at me. I realise that if I get hit in the head, it could mean a serious injury. I try shouting this at them as I cower down and protect my head. The rotten little turds. I start to regret not hurting them when I had the chance.

The bell signaling the end of the lunch break rings. They laugh and run away. One kicks my head on his way out and I struggle to maintain consciousness. I'm fading in and out. Daydreaming as I lie on the grass under the sports shed shade. The sky is pretty. It's fun to watch the clouds as they dance slowly. When I close my eyes I don't feel any pain at all. I open and close my eyes several times, testing this theory.

There's a bee in my pocket. Yep. A bee. It's not biting me though. It's just buzzing. Sometimes it stops buzzing, but then starts again. I decide it's mean to keep a bee locked away in my pocket and I try releasing it. I can't find a bee. My phone is in my pocket and vibrates as I touch it. I pull it out and try focusing on the green button.

"Hello? Bella? Hello? Are you there?" It's Edward's voice. I want to know why he is in my pocket, but I can't find the words to ask.

**oooOOOooo**

**(EPOV)**

Bella didn't come and get Grace at lunchtime. Not that I mind being left with Grace. I'm more than able to look after her. I'm more worried about Bella's mental health. The morning she thought she let Grace starve was the first time I realised she takes everything upon herself. I'm always here. I've never left her, yet she doesn't realise I'm not going to leave. She plans everything as if she is the only one the girls can rely on. I don't push her to change. Losing a parent must be tough. Every morning I find her vomiting and crying. She's always embarrassed to be found, but I make a point of holding her until she's done. She's trying so hard to hold her family together. She needs to know there are people around to hold her together when she needs a break.

I assume she needs a break and don't call her. Maybe Bree wants to talk to her today. Anything is possible. As the bell for end of lunch break rings, I take Grace with me back to the classroom. I get edgy when Bella doesn't show up for class. Once everyone is working, I pull Ben aside. I ask him to go to the grade one classroom, check that Bree is there, and if maybe Bella is with her. He returns telling me Bree is in class and has been since the bell, but Bella is not with her.

I call her mobile phone continuously as I mark essays at my desk. The student teachers have everything under control in the classroom, so I duck outside quickly under the guise of changing Grace and phone Emmett.

"Emmett, I've really lost her this time."

"Calm down, buddy. What's happened?" I hear Charlie in the background and I feel instantly guilty not knowing where Bella is.

"It's Bella. She didn't come back to class after lunch. She's not with Bree and left Grace with me. It's out of character Em. She would never leave Grace for this long. And she's not answering her phone."

I hear whispering before Emmett comes back on the line. "Okay, Charlie and I will come up to the school and have a look around. Is your car still there?"

I walk around the corner, still carrying Grace, and check the car park. "Yes. She doesn't like driving Jasper's car anyway." I told Emmett I am more concerned about her being in one of the ladies bathrooms and too emotional to leave.

It would take ages to check every ladies toilet on the grounds, which I shouldn't be entering. With nothing more I could do, I return to the classroom marking essays, occasionally stopping to check Grace. She is fast asleep. I hear the nervous energy spread through the classroom before I see them. Emmett and Charlie are on their way to the classroom. Charlie has Bella in his arms. A huge knot twists in my stomach. I stand and carry Grace in her capsule to the back of the classroom where the nurse's station is set up. By the time Charlie lowers Bella onto the small cot, I am ready. He holds her up against himself in a strong embrace.

I start examining her head carefully with my fingers. She's been knocked hard, but her skull isn't broken. I repeat everything I think aloud and Emmett makes notes. There's a shoe print on the side of her face, but it's not an adult shoe print. Someone stood on her head while she was lying down. I wonder who would want to hurt her.

I lift her chin with my hand and shine a light into her eyes. She has a concussion, but she is coming out of it. She was probably unconscious for a while. She catches my eye and smiles. I smile too. It's the first sign that she's alert and understands what is going on. Chief Swan slaps my hand away from Bella and I scowl at him.

"I don't care what type of doctor you think you are, that wasn't professional." He is chiding me and it's all I can do to restrain my temper. Bella shrugs out from her father's embrace and sits at arm's length from him on the cot. I reach out and rest a hand on her knee.

"Can I keep going?" I haven't been able to determine what she needs yet, but I want her to be comfortable too. She nods. I shuffle up and continue looking her over, completely ignoring Chief Swan.

Emmett sits in the space between them and asks Bella to explain what happened. I am shocked that older kids would gang up on Bree. I am even more shocked Bella didn't fight them. She has no trouble physically fighting a group of grown female bullies and holding her own, but apparently when it comes to a group of vicious children, she has moral issues. Charlie is proud of her for not fighting the children. Of course he would be. I scowl as I note down her cuts and bruises.

I checked every unclothed inch of her, so I ask Emmett and Charlie for some privacy. Charlie refuses to budge. He says she is his underage daughter and he's not going anywhere. I roll my eyes before turning my attention to Bella. I hold each of her hands in my own and make firm eye contact. "Is there anything else you think I should look at while you're here?" I can tell the answer is yes.

I turn to Charlie. "Okay, I'm going to insist that you leave."

He is defiant. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll drive Bella to the hospital where this type of bullshit won't be tolerated."

Emmett clicks his tongue at me in warning before taking Charlie by the arm. "Come on Chief Swan, they'll only be a moment."

Bella looks nervous. I sit next to her and wrap an arm around her. "Hey, I won't hurt you." I kiss her forehead and she tries to smile.

"I'm not worried about that. I think you'll get mad."

"Love, I promise I won't get mad. What is it you are worried about it."

She hesitates before twisting around and putting her head in my lap. "There." She's pointing to her lower back and I pull her shirt up out of her skirt a bit. It looks like there's half a branch still inside her. Okay, so I'm exaggerating a bit. There is definitely a problem – a protrusion. Maybe it's not half a branch, but far more than I have ever seen in my professional career. It's as if she was stabbed with a tree branch and then they just walked away.

"Shit." I twist out from under her. I get her to lie on her stomach on the cot and grab a few things. She's facing the wall and hugging a pillow.

"There won't be any needles will there?" Her voice is wavering.

I prepare a numbing injection as I lie, "No, it's not that bad. You shouldn't need a needle. I'll just get a closer look and get this stick out okay? It might sting a bit. I'll have to rinse it out in case the stick is dirty."

"Mm hmm." I know she's apprehensive. I inject the numbing anesthesia and then rub her shoulder reassuringly. She doesn't even notice the needle. "Is it out yet?"

"No, not quite yet, love. Not long now though. I've just got to go slow and careful."

"Okay."

The next few minutes are a mess as I extract, clean, and stitch. Emmett and Charlie are back in my little area. I'm pissed off that they couldn't just wait outside. Finally, I press a gauze bandage over the top. "All done", I assure Bella and assist her to sit up. She smiles and thanks me.

Charlie says he'll take her home and I bristle. I don't want her going home with Charlie. Emmett interjects. He wants to take Bella to identify the boys. Bella refuses to go with either of them. She thinks finding the boys will make things worse for Bree. We are still caught in our holding pattern when the final bell rings. I watch the class leave and answer a few questions for the student teachers, thankful I had them with me today. When I return to the sick bed, Bella and Charlie are in a heated argument. They stop arguing instantly as I get within earshot.

Charlie stands. "Come on, Isabella. I've had enough of this. Edward said you were concussed, probably unconscious, all because of this little girl you have absolutely no blood relation too."

"Dad, she's my sister!"

"No, she's not. She's your stepsister. There's a huge difference. I'm not having your life in danger because of her issues. We are leaving Friday night. I'll book our tickets tonight. It will give you a chance to say goodbye to your friends." He looks me up and down as he says friends.

"I'm not leaving." Her voice is low and threatening.

"You don't have a choice." His voice is equally as threatening, making me shudder. I can see where she gets her stubbornness.

I see Bree skipping along the path toward our classroom, grateful for the distraction. "Oh look, Bree's here. Let's save the arguing for later shall we?" I lift Grace in her capsule, my backpack, the nappy bag, and head toward the door to meet Bree. Everyone follows my lead.

**A/N: Will Charlie drag Bella kicking and screaming back to Canada? Will they settle this like adults? Or will they need their lawyers? Hmm…**

**And poor Bree, bullied after losing her parents. There was a terrible story during the floods in Toowoomba where a woman had to choose which son to save. She pulled the youngest to safety and went back for the eldest. Their car had become submerged and it was a long way to safety. Both she and the eldest son drowned. If this wasn't devastating enough, the son she saved was then bullied at school. I think it was something to do with "if you had known how to swim properly then your mum would be alive too", cruel because no one can swim in flood waters, but children don't realise that. I'm pretty sure he and his dad have left town for now.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 – Defeat (LEMON)**

(BPOV)

I haven't cooled down since fighting with Charlie at school and I don't even notice that Edward is driving in the wrong direction until we arrive at Angela's house. Bree plays outside while we explain everything that happened this afternoon. Angela tells us she still has time to do something before to make things happen faster. I'm not sure what it is she is proposing, but I watch Edward sign everything she asks him. She also asks for the passport I carry in my backpack. She is going to surrender it to the courthouse before it closes today. Relief overwhelms me as we drive home.

"So I can't leave? For absolute certain I don't have to leave on Friday?"

"Correct." Edward smiles over at me. "You're stuck with me now." I'm deliriously happy and convince Edward to let us eat dinner on the beach. He laughs and agrees to everything.

"What were you signing today? I, um, it just didn't make much sense to me."

Edward looks at me hesitatingly. "But you said it was okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, anything that keeps me in the country is okay. I just didn't get the details."

He smiles and hugs me. "Since I am already Bree and Grace's legal guardian, I also applied to be yours."

I grin. "That's kind of screwed up."

Edward grins back. "Tell me about it!"

We take our sandwiches down to the beach. Edward and Bree play and splash in the water while I sit on the sand content to watch. I would be devastated to be taken from this, my little family, even for a few short months. It doesn't matter what it takes. I have to stay here.

**oooOOOooo**

Next day at school I am focused and happy. Edward is teaching new content. In a class of fifty students now, that means everyone needs to be completely silent. As he finishes up taking questions, a breathless Emmett runs through the classroom door.

"Everyone down, down under your desks please, he has a gun and is threatening to use it."

Edward considers Emmett for only a moment before going along with him making sure we are all hidden under our desks. There is a murmur of excitement through the students. Who has a gun? What is happening? Gun laws are tough in Australia. No one here has a gun and if their parents do, they know to keep it quiet.

I gasp in horror as Dad storms through the door. "WHERE IS HE?"

Emmett runs to Dad. "Come on Chief Swan, this isn't the way we settle things. Let's go discuss everything."

"NO! YOU WARNED HIM DIDN'T YOU?"

Edward doesn't even bother concealing himself. Charlie simply hasn't seen him through his anger. Until Edward clears his throat, "Can I help you?"

"YOU! You can give me my daughter back and we'll leave straight away."

"I don't have her captive." Edward argues.

"YOU SIGNED THE PAPERS! HERE! RIGHT HERE!" Charlie shakes the papers he is holding and, pointing to the documents, he continues, "This is your signature. Now file the appropriate dismissal papers and we'll be gone."

Edward holds firm, despite Dad having a gun in his pocket. "She doesn't want to leave."

"**I ****DON****'****T ****CARE ****WHAT ****SHE ****WANTS!****"** Dad screams.

"Good. That should make my case stronger." I know Edward isn't doing himself any favours by being smart with Charlie.

Dad is calling for me to come with him and Edward is telling me to stay where I am. Charlie storms through the desks to where I am and lifts me by my arm. He starts dragging me to the door of the classroom when Edward interjects.

"You won't be able to go anywhere. We surrendered her passport with the papers yesterday."

Dad lets out what can only be described as a screech of rage before pulling his gun and aiming it at Edward. Everything is in slow motion. I run toward Edward. Edward ducks behind his desk and Emmett charges at Charlie. The gun fires, then there is silence. I hit Edward at high speed and he pulls me into a hug.

His first words are, "Were you hit?"

"No. Were you?" he shakes his head and we both laugh in relief. Grace begins to cry, a delayed reaction from the loud bang.

Charlie is sitting on the floor crying with his head in his hands. Emmett is sitting beside him ready to move if Charlie does. I squeeze Edward's hand before going to comfort Dad and he went in the opposite direction toward Grace.

That night we stand quietly in the small island airport and wave Dad off to Canada. Emmett describes his outburst due to stress. Dad agrees to return home quietly rather than face disciplinary action and risk losing his job so close to retirement. We spent the afternoon together and I helped him pack. I see the defeat in his eyes as he boards the plane alone. Mum was right. He lost me the moment I met Edward. We just did not realise it until now.

**oooOOOooo**

Bree is invited to a birthday sleepover party Friday night and I convince her to attend. It is a nice family and she might make a friend that could visit her here occasionally. She is reluctant, but in the end allows Edward and me to drop her off at the party. At home Edward & I follow our usual routine, feeding the baby and settling her before taking a shower. I am wearing new lace panties and a nice nightdress under my dressing gown. Even though Edward has a huge workload this weekend, perhaps we'll sneak a little bit of playtime in.

As Edward settles at his desk to start working, I sit only a metre or so away on the sofa reading emails on my laptop. Eventually he takes a break and kneels before me with his hands on my knees.

"What are you looking at?" He asks.

I close the laptop and set it beside me. "You now." I smile. I have been craving attention today. I let my knees fall apart a little so if Edward cares to look he will see my new panties and he did. I notice his breath hitch.

He gently lifts my right leg onto his left shoulder before doing the same with my left leg on his right shoulder. He slides his hands up my legs until they firmly hold my buttocks. He pulls my core toward him slightly as he dives down and begins placing hot kisses over my new panties. I squeal in delight before my delight becomes pleasure and I pant from his affections. He kisses, sucks, and nibbles at me through my underwear until I beg him for more.

"Please Edward, please, please baby."

He pauses at 'baby'. I forgot how much he loves the pet name. "Please, please let's have more?" He smiles, stands, and pulls me to stand with him. "We don't need this." He slips my dressing gown off and throws it to the floor. "We don't need these either…" He slides my new panties, now soaking wet, down my legs and onto the floor. I lift my own nightdress above my head before lying ever so gently on top of my dressing gown.

He groans in pleasure at the sight of me. "Oh god, Bella, on the living room floor." He nibbles my neck and fondles my breasts. "Can Bree have sleepovers more often?"

"Mm, I hope so." I mumble as I pull him closer before changing my mind and pushing him away. "Naked. This is my sex room remember?"

Edward happily obliges, shedding his pajamas to the floor before once again covering me with his body. I coo happily as he takes his time kissing and rubbing my body. His eventual entrance is strong and purposeful. Holding his weight above me as he thrusts slowly and deliberately, I trace his rippling muscles. I wind my legs around his waist, crossing them above his buttocks so I can push him deeper inside me. I am thrilled with the attention.

We play like this for ages, neither of us wanting to build to more when this feels so good. We have hours before Grace will interrupt us. Edward moans and ducks down to bite my nipple.

"Yes, harder baby, you can bite harder." I encourage him. His gentleness drives me insane some days and this is one of them. He mistakes my encouragement for fucking harder and bucks hard a few times, catching me off-guard. I scream and clutch at his chest, digging my nails in where I can. So good. Never want it to end. I don't let him pull out. I know it will only take me a moment to regain control and I want to keep going. He is moaning, pushing gently in and out as I shake with pleasure.

"Oh baby," I wind my hand into his hair, tugging at it. "I need more." He stops, becoming completely rigid. I playfully tug his hair and whisper in his ear. "I said more."

He gulps. He's not looking at me. "No Bella." I stop too and look around. There is nothing there. "I think Bree is home and I think she saw us."

I raise an eyebrow at him. Bree is at a party several blocks away with instructions to call us if she needs a ride home. The sudden parenthood thing is making him paranoid. I sit up and shrug my dressing gown on.

"I'll go and check." I assure Edward with a kiss to his forehead. He still looks mortified.

Bree's room is empty as I suspect. I check the nursery while I'm up. With any luck Grace will still be asleep and we'll be able to continue where we left off.

I find Bree curled up on the spare bed in the nursery. "Oh! Hey, Bree, why are you home, sweetie?"

She is upset and shaking. I walk over and sit on the bed. "Is something wrong? Did something happen at the party?"

I lie on the bed next to her and pull her close for a hug. "Did you see Edward and me in the living room just now?"

"Yes."

"Did it upset you?"

"Yes."

I don't know what to do. I am very ill equipped to have the 'birds and the bees' conversation with Bree. I know Edward can hear me through the baby monitor and just hope he will call out to me if I say anything too horrible.

"There wasn't anything to be upset about, sweetie. We were just playing."

She starts shaking again. "He was hurting you."

I shake my head vehemently. "No, he wasn't. I wanted him to be there. I asked him to. It didn't hurt at all. I promise."

Bree looks up. "But it hurts me."

She really is a sensitive little thing. It hurts her to think I am being hurt. "Sweetie, no one would do those things to you. It's only for adults. It doesn't hurt adults. Lots of adults like to do it." I feel stupid. I should ask her if she knows what sex is, but her next comment floors me.

"It hurts when adults do it to me."

Edward is at the door in an instant, but Bree won't say anymore tonight. Comfortable with the knowledge Edward hasn't been hurting me and with fresh assurances from him that he will never hurt me, or any of us, she is ready to fall asleep. Edward reads her a story and I leave to make a few phone calls.

My first call is to the parent of the birthday girl. They didn't even notice she had walked out. All of the girls at the party had known Bree left, but none of the parents noticed. Bree walked three blocks home in the dark. I shudder. She is seven. Maybe sleepovers aren't such a good idea yet. Alleviating my fear is the assurance that only mothers were there. No fathers, no teenage males. Whatever has happened to Bree didn't happen tonight. My second call is to Emmett. Alice and Jasper will be home tomorrow and we were having a get-together. I simply ask if he can come early. When he asks how early I insist he comes around tonight. I can tell he is confused, but he agrees.


	63. Chapter 63

**The posting of this chapter is dedicated to Twitter's very own munchling who at this very moment is in labour with not one, but two babies. She tells me by 1am she will have two daughters. Her partner says it will be 8am. My money is on her having one of each by 9pm tonight ;) If you can spare a thought, please ask the universe for a fast and complication free birth for Stace, as she still is only 32 weeks - if you are a prayerful person then I'm sure that will work just as well - Good Luck Ms Munchling, we're thinking of you!**

_Aussie Dictionary: I know this isn't an Aussie term, but 'Duty Free' is how we refer to the shops in the international airport that sell products with no tax on them. Items which are very heavily taxed here are alcohol; tobacco; perfume and electronics. So while you would pay $80 for a bottle of Tequila in a regular store, you might only pay $40 at Duty Free. There are limits to how much you can carry in and out of other countries so usually if you wanted a lot, you would buy it on the way home._

_Story Notes: We know Rose has a serious mental illness but we're never going to know exactly what she was diagnosed with, just that it can be safely managed with medication and eventually cured. Congratulations to those reviewers who have correctly guessed a few upcoming twists based on the hints dropped so far... clever little bunnies!_

**Chapter 63 – Garden Shed (LEMON)**

As Emmett arrives, Edward is just tiptoeing from Bree's room. I hear them greet each other and wander into the hall. I have already redressed and made a pot of coffee. Emmett grabs me in a huge hug.

"Hey Bella, you look like you could use a good break." He smiles and helps himself to a chair at the breakfast bar. I stand on the other side of the kitchen bench. Edward comes up behind me and wraps his arms tightly around my chest. I burst into tears and sink to the floor.

Edward sinks down with me trying his best to comfort me. Emmett comes around to our side and looks at us clearly puzzled. "What's up?" He sits on the floor opposite us.

"Bree saw us having sex." Edward starts the story.

Emmett laughs. "Well, I'm not surprised. It was bound to happen with you two. You should lock the bedroom door."

I am not amused. "That's not why I'm upset, Emmett." He stops laughing. The tone of my voice is deadly serious.

"So what happened?"

Edward continues. "Bella went in to talk to her. She was worried I was hurting Bella. Therefore, Bella told her it's something adults do that doesn't hurt each other and Bree said it hurts her when adults do that to her."

Emmett is stunned. "Oh. Um. Wow. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

I gulp back a fresh wave of tears. "What do we do, Emmett? How do we find who it is?" I have the strongest desire to personally murder this person right now. I am desperate to find them.

Emmett reaches out and grabs my hand, holding it to comfort me. "If she didn't say otherwise, you need to consider perhaps this happened before your mother died. Maybe it doesn't happen anymore. I don't think you should get too worked up until you can get her to tell you one way or another. I mean, her biological mother is in jail. Who knows what sort of life she had before moving here. We could take her to the hospital and see if there's any DNA evidence, but…it's stressful for her so I wouldn't recommend it unless you think this is something…fresh."

We pour the coffee and sit around the dining table to drink. I calm down a bit. We discuss if we should mention anything to Sam because Bree has been seeing him three times a week for counseling since the kidnapping and now from losing her dad and step-mum so suddenly. Edward thinks it's a bad idea. "It's out of his scope. It's not what he's trained to do. We should find someone else…on the mainland maybe."

After a few moments of silence, Emmett slaps his hands on the table. "Oh, Bella! I've been waiting to tell you! The kidnapper changed his plea. He's pleading guilty."

I don't understand why Emmett is so excited. Of course the kidnapper is guilty. They caught him in the act. I thought the non-guilty plea was ridiculous.

Emmett grins widely, "It means you don't have to go to court. He'll be sentenced by a judge and there won't be a hearing."

I don't react. Edward reaches over and lays his hand on mine. "Well that's one less thing to worry about, right?"

I try to smile, but I end up crying. "Was it him? Did he hurt Bree?" I can't say the word rape. Not aloud. Edward pulls me onto his lap and hugs me tight.

"No, love, no he didn't. We checked back then. I promise."

Emmett looks up, alarmed. "You did?"

"Yeah, of course we did. She wasn't talking. We had no other option. Renee was right there with her. She was okay."

Following Emmett's train of thought, "So it's happened since then. She's been hurt since the kidnapping."

Edward drops his coffee cup as realisation overcomes him. "Fuck." I don't know if he's referring to the spilt coffee or the new information.

**oooOOOooo**

We try plastering smiles on our faces Saturday morning as the rest of our friends arrive. Emmett takes Bree for a walk along the beach. I know she won't talk to him, but he's trying anyway. He has already had a rude baptism into our family life. First, I interrupted his morning shower with my vomiting and crying ritual. He then offered to change Grace, but she filled a nappy just after he changed one. When I say filled…well, she needed a bath. I think he needs the walk as much as Bree, even if they walk in silence.

Angela and Ben are extra smitten with each other. I wonder if Edward and I were as disgustingly cute back when we had no children. Alice and Jasper arrive not long after and I marvel at how they are also sickly sweet with each other, even after six weeks with only each other for company. We try to strike a balance between depressing tsunami stories and happy holiday memories. Alice squeals when Edward brings Grace out after a nap. She snatches Grace from his arms. Immediately Angela and Ben are on top of me. Alice looks at me confused.

Edward clears his throat. "Ah, Bella is a bit overprotective."

Alice tilts her head to the side and considers this. "Bella, _I_ wouldn't hurt her."

I smile and shake my head. "It's okay, everyone. Really. I even let Emmett change her this morning."

Angela and Ben relax. Edward hands Alice a drool rag and a fresh bottle. Alice is completely in her element as she sits feeding Grace. "Oh she is ADORABLE Bella, beautiful. I can't believe I missed six weeks of her little life."

Ben grunts. "You haven't missed anything, trust me. Bella doesn't let ANYONE except Edward close to Grace."

I laugh and throw a tea towel at Ben. "I'm getting better."

**oooOOOooo**

After the lunch dishes are cleared, Jasper and Emmett push us to share a few drinks. I am reluctant, I haven't become even close to tipsy since Grace has been in my care. Alice assures us she is still very much pregnant, not drinking, and very much would like to mind Grace and Bree as we play. I decide to let loose just a little. Emmett whoops in excitement and takes orders so he can duck to the local liquor store.

Jasper jumps up excitedly. "Excellent. Can I give Bree her gift now?"

I raise my eyebrow at him even though I see Bree's eyes sparkle and know I can't deny her. "Jasper, Alice, you didn't have to get us anything."

Alice laughs her musical laugh. "Oh Bella, we bought everyone a bottle of something from Duty Free, but when we heard what had happened and we couldn't get home…well, we decided to buy Bree and Grace something too."

Jasper produces a large shopping bag with a portable DVD player and about 60 different DVD's he bought from the Vietnam markets. Bree smiles and hugs them both. I am exceptionally proud she displays good manners, even knowing it was Mum and Phil who taught her. These new parenting feelings can be overwhelming at times.

While Jasper helps Bree set up the DVD player in her room, Alice pulls out another shopping bag. I worry about how Bree feels being alone in her room with a male she doesn't know very well. I know Jasper would never hurt her, but for Bree's sake I ask Edward to check on them. He gives me a look that clearly said, "You're crazy," but goes obediently to check on them.

"Bella." Alice's voice is cool. "Why exactly does Jasper need to be _checked __on_?"

I am stuck for words. I didn't realise my request would offend anyone. "Um. I…"

"Don't you trust us?" She is insistent.

I have no idea what to say. I sat helplessly until Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walk into the room together where you could cut the tension with a knife.

"What happened?" Emmett is quick to approach the problem.

"Oh, Bella thinks Jasper can't be trusted around children. She sent Edward to check on him." I can tell Alice is upset, hurt, and angry. I'm close to tears myself. I don't want to cry again today.

Edward rushes over to hug me and Emmett takes a deep breath. "Okay. Well, I think perhaps amongst close and _trusted_ friends, we could probably share some details?"

I don't realise that he is looking at me for permission for the longest time. Either Edward already said yes, or Emmett doesn't bother with his opinion. I give a small nod and try my best to snuggle back into Edward.

"It has been very recently…um…revealed that Bree has suffered some manner of abuse." There is a collective gasp of shock around the group. "I'm sure Bella and Edward are going to be a little overprotective for a while and we should all support that."

Alice looks horrified. "What type of abuse? Who has hurt her?"

Emmett shakes his head. "We don't know anything. She doesn't talk much. We just need to look out for her. Make sure she's comfortable. Make sure she has people she can trust. Okay? No big deal." He touches Alice on the shoulder. "And no offence intended either, okay?" She nods. Emmett takes a deep breath. "Now who needs a party? I know I do!" He grins. Jasper and Ben help him grab glasses.

Alice opens the shopping bag she has been holding. "I'm sorry, Bella. I assumed…the wrong thing. Here, look what I bought Grace?" She coaxes me into cooing over very cute baby clothes and all is forgiven. Edward is visibly relieved and reaches for a drink.

The boys start talking about cars and I automatically tune out until my name is called.

"Bella, what do you say?"

I re-zoned. "What's happening?"

"Jasper bought a new car. He offered to sell us his old one, the one we've been using."

"Oh, that sounds good. Thanks Jasper."

I have been wondering what we would do for a car when Jasper and Alice returned home. I guess the situation snuck up on me.

**oooOOOooo**

Emmett decides to stay over again tonight so he can help Bree and me in the backyard tomorrow. Bree has big plans for a cubby house and I can't help her on my own. The others head home. Edward tells Bree to pack up her DVD's because it's late and she should be in bed. I check the clock. It's still early for me on a Saturday night. I'm not ready for bed.

"Love, I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed, okay? You can stay up and keep Emmett company. I just need rest." I nod and kiss him goodnight. I decide to stay up until Grace's one am feed, then I'll try to sleep.

Emmett is sitting outside on the porch step, looking at the start of Bree's tree house. I sit down next to him with a fresh drink. "So how have things been, Em?"

I'm sitting two steps higher than he is and he leans up against my legs. We're both facing the ocean. "Oh, you know."

I ruffle his hair. "How is it going with your woman?" I tease, knowing Rose is in a mental asylum somewhere. Emmett surprises me.

"She gets out on Monday. I've been visiting. She's on some medication. Things are going well."

I stare at Emmett in disbelief. "She gets out on Monday?"

"Yeah. As long as she stays on her meds she'll be fine. I…I don't know, or I'm not sure, how to ask her out. It seems like it's too soon."

I am dumbfounded. "So she doesn't get punished for what she did to me? To all of us?"

Emmett exhales long and slow. "It wasn't her, Bella. She had no control. You can't punish someone for something that was beyond his or her control. She will never work with children again and that has been her life goal. Isn't that punishment enough for a mental disease she had no control over?"

I'm hesitant, but willing to trust Emmett. "So, she's not obsessed with Edward anymore?"

Emmett laughs. "No, not at all. She's exactly how I remember her when we were kids."

I grin. "So, what do you think would help you win your lady over?" I know it is important for Emmett to have some support. I'm a little surprised, after everything, that Rose isn't moving towns and trying to change her name.

Emmett thinks long and hard. "I'd like to make her something, you know, like maybe a cake."

I smile at him. "Yeah that sounds cool. I could help if you want. We could do it tomorrow afternoon?"

Emmett is quiet. "Bella, I can't thank you enough for this. Really. I appreciate how much it must take for you to even consider seeing her again, let alone helping me…" He seems choked with tears and I rush to change the topic.

"Oh hey, Emmett, don't worry about it. I could actually use a hand making something too. We can help each other." I lean down slightly to give him a reassuring hug.

Emmett hugs me back and laughs. "Don't change the topic. I was trying to be serious!" He breaks our hug and holds me at arm's length. "Do you think you would ever consider, maybe, letting me bring Rosie to one of our things like today?"

I shrug. "There's like, six of us Emmett. What does it matter what I say?"

He smiles. "You're the only one with a real reason to not want to see her ever again. The others will accept her in time. They knew her before the crazy, but you're new and she hurt you."

I'm a little embarrassed having to answer. I shrug again. "Let me think it over?"

He heaves a sigh of relief and smiles widely. "Thanks. That's all I'm asking for. Now what is it you need help making?"

It's my turn to laugh. "Promise you won't tease me? Or tell anyone?"

I can tell Emmett is intrigued. I'm not sure how much I want to tell him, but I'm going to need his help. "I need your help to build my garden shed and set it up."

Emmett laughs. "Wow Bella. That is highly top-secret, building a garden shed."

I blush. "And move stuff into it. Not garden stuff."

"Hmm, and what other type of stuff will you have in your garden shed?"

I blush beet red this time. "Sex stuff." It's a mumble, but Emmett hears me clearly and cackles with laughter.

"Brilliant. I take it being caught by Bree has affected your indoor love life?"

I grin and slap him. "None of your business. So will you help me?"

Emmett shakes his head, still laughing. He stands and shakes my hand, "You have yourself a deal Miss Swan. But this had better be a good cake you help me make."

I help Emmett pull out the sofa bed and grab him a few blankets before feeding Grace. I slip my clothes off and pull on a nightdress before crawling quietly into bed beside Edward. Edward turns to snuggle me and I realise he is awake. I kiss his nose gently. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

He pulls me tighter to him, "I can't sleep when you're not here."

I smile and find his lips in the dark, kissing him softly. He returns my soft kisses and neither one of us pulls away. It feels so comfortable to be in his arms, feeling as if we have all the time in the world to enjoy each other. Our kisses gradually deepen, awakening the desire for something more. I'm a little shy as I reach down between us to stroke his erection I know will be there. Our kisses are so sweet and innocent. It seems illicit that I am allowed to touch him intimately. I touch him gently and he pulls me even closer to him. There is no space between us and his arms are wrapped tight around me, one high on my back and the other low on my thighs.

Searching for a little friction, I begin grinding myself against him very gently. He moves his lower arm up under my nightdress and into my panties. This is better. We are still kissing sweet and gentle, no tongue and no biting, as he slips a finger inside me. I gasp. Shivers race up and down my spine. I need more. He moans softly and flips so he is propped above me. I'm panting with desire as I press his sleep pants further down his legs. He uses one had to pull my panties off while the other supports his weight. Once we are both sans underwear, he returns to kissing me gently and torturously slow. He fondles my breasts gently. No nipple teasing, just a light pressure massage. I growl a little, pulling him closer and forcing my tongue in his mouth.

He buckles down closer to me, our bodies melding completely together. I moan appreciatively as he slowly enters me. His kisses cover my mouth almost instantly trying to stifle my moans.

"Shh love, we don't want to wake Bree or Emmett." He is gentle and sweet.

I sigh as he pulls out and do my best to stifle a moan as he pushes back inside completely. I reach out to hold his head in my hands. "I promise I won't moan if you fuck me really hard." I bite my lip, knowing this turns him on and hoping it will give me the upper hand.

"Jesus, Bella! You know we can't do that. It'll rock the bed against the wall and wake everyone up." He is still pushing in and out of me slowly. I groan with impatience.

"We'll move to the floor." I suggest. With no bed there will be nothing to push against the wall. Edward sighs in defeat in and kisses me gently.

"Will you ever want to take this slow?"

I shake my head, fast feels so much better. He lifts me to the floor and puts a pillow under my head. I thrill thinking of the terrific orgasm this will bring. I pull him in for deep, long, tongue kisses. He responds hungrily enough. "Please don't scream, my love?" He is almost begging. I grunt and press myself up against him. I am used to getting my way in the bedroom. He has never questioned me before.

Just as I ask. He plunges hard, fast, and deep inside me. The tingles of before became sharp electricity, causing me to gasp and hold tight to him. I can't suppress my moans as he pumps rhythmically. I don't care about anyone hearing us. I only care about where this is taking me. I arrive suddenly without warning. My body implodes and shakes as I cry out. Still inside me he waits with me until the last of my orgasm fades. Then he lifts me back to the bed and tucks the blankets in around us. I notice he didn't cum, but I don't question him. I'm too sleepy all of a sudden to change that so I murmur how much I love him as I kiss him. I'm half asleep. He's perfect.

The next morning I wander into the kitchen and overhear Emmett berating him. "It's irresponsible. It woke me up. Of course Bree would hear. You can't do that with kids in the house. Hell, you shouldn't do that with guests in the house!"

Edward only mumbles he's sorry. I intervene. "It wasn't his fault, Em."

Emmett turns to me and sighs. "Of course it was his fault Bella. You don't scream like that on your own." He gives Edward another hard stare before pouring himself a coffee. I feel a little guilty and a little selfish. I wonder if I can make it up to Edward.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 – The Chair**

We have more exams all week, our second round since returning to school after the floods. I become increasingly frustrated by the pace of school. Exams mean I now must leave Grace with Alice during the school day so she doesn't disrupt the class. Alice is thrilled, but it doesn't help me to focus any better on my schoolwork. I am glad today is the last day of exams. So far I have passed my exams with perfect scores. The last one is after lunch today. I am confident I will pass it too; after all, I studied every time I fed Grace, as well as every chance I got.

Edward collects our exam papers and holds the class an extra minute. "Okay guys, last exam will be less than an hour away. If anyone wants some last minute tuition, please stay behind. Otherwise, I'll see you back here at one."

A few people groan. We are all entirely sick of exams. I tell Ben I'll quickly check on Bree and then we can study together. Since everyone studies different subjects, our exams aren't the same. My study load is identical to Ben's, so we are always able to study together.

Bree runs up and hugs me when she sees me. I smile and hug her back. She knows it is exam time for me and has made extra efforts to wish me luck this week. I appreciate it. She takes my hand and tugs me up to the classrooms. I follow along. Since she chooses to not talk at school, I make the most of her actions. In the privacy of the junior toilets, Bree tugs me into a stall. I have only ever accompanied her to the toilet at public restrooms. Even then I stand outside the door, never in the same stall. I start to worry.

She soon shows me her problem. I make it to the toilet bowl just in time to retch violently. Her tiny knickers have blood and semen in them. Someone hurt her since we left the house today. She isn't even safe at school. My mind spins and Bree looks alarmed. I stop her from opening the stall door until I finish vomiting.

My exam doesn't matter to me anymore. Whoever did this to Bree is probably watching to make sure she doesn't tell anyone. I need to be fast. I need Emmett and I need to make Bree safe again.

The bell for the start of class rings and I curse. My exam starts in less than ten minutes. I hold Bree's hand, take her into the senior toilets near my classroom, and make her lock herself into a stall while I gather my things. I at least need my school bag. One of the student teachers is handing out exam papers as I make my way to my desk.

Edward shakes his head. He hates people being late for exams. He always threatens to lock the door so latecomers will have to re-sit the exam instead of disrupting the class. "I thought you opted out of today's exam, Ms. Swan."

I grab my school bag. "I have." A few people look my way, but I take no notice of them, a thought occurs to me. "Can I please have the car keys?"

The look on Edward's face is positively priceless. Shock, awe, disbelief, no one ever defies him in class, especially not me. "The exam isn't optional."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Of course, he's still worried about the exam. "Sorry, I have bigger things to worry about at the moment."

Edward moves to the door trying to block me. "Don't bother," I throw him a no-nonsense look, "I'm leaving this classroom come hell or high water. You can either let me out peacefully, or you can start a bloody fight."

I see the hesitation in his eyes. I can't elaborate on why I am leaving, not here. This confuses him. He strides back to his desk, opens his desk drawer, and throws me the car keys. I smile in thanks, "Oh hey, if anyone asks, I'm in the bathroom. Okay?" I wait until he nods and then I'm gone.

I sneak Bree the long way through the car park and make her hide down behind the passenger seat. I know it's dangerous not having her in a seatbelt, but I am hoping if anyone sees me, they only see one student leave, not two. I drive to the police station and phone Emmett from the car.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He answers teasingly.

I try to stay calm in front of Bree, even though my nerves are shattered. Why didn't I insist that Edward come with me? I'm sure he would have. "Emmett, I'm outside the station. Can you please come out here?"

"Sure." I see him at the door as we talk and I wind down my window. "Is everything okay, Bella?"

I shake my head. It's not. "I think I need to take Bree to the hospital?" My voice is breaking. I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do, but Emmett said if there is something fresh there might be DNA evidence. My eyes are tearing up, but I'm desperately trying not to cry.

"Where is she?" He asks gently, instantly understanding and reading between the lines.

"Hiding in the back seat," I whisper. Emmett glances back.

"Okay, wait just half a minute, Bella. I'll be straight back."

When Emmett jogs back, he tells me to scoot over and he'll drive us. I see Jane getting into a separate squad car and I breathe a sigh of relief. At the hospital I'm required to do nothing more than reassure Bree everything will be okay. Jane stays with us as Carlisle and a nurse attend to Bree. I can't stop myself from crying no matter how hard I try. Emmett came in to comfort me so I can keep holding Bree's hand.

After her physical examination, Bree sits beside me on the hospital bed. Jane and Emmett sit opposite us asking questions. Bree doesn't speak a word and I don't press her to. I just hug her close. Emmett is frustrated Bree won't talk. He tells Jane repeatedly he has heard Bree talk. I remember she only talks in public when she thinks I'm in trouble, like when my father came to visit and we were fighting. I pull my phone out and text Emmett. He ignores his phone.

"Emmett, check your phone."

He glances up at me. "No, this is more important."

I groan in frustration. "Emmett, please check your phone right now."

He pulls it out and I see realisation light up in his eyes as he reads my text. I see him start his questions again with fresh energy as he passes his phone to Jane to read.

"Bree, I know you don't really like to talk and that's okay, but I'm worried Bella is in trouble. Big trouble. I think the man hurting you will come and hurt her too." Bree turns and stares at me in horror. I do my best to look sad and resist comforting her. I feel very cruel.

Emmett let out a huge fake sigh. "It would just be so much better if I knew who this man is. Then I can take him away before he hurts Bella also, but I don't know whom he is. I don't even know his name, or what he looks like."

Bree stares at Emmett with wide eyes. "It's Sam."

My eyes widen. "The guidance counselor?"

Jane sits up instantly and Emmett smiles. "Thanks Bree. I'm going to find a photo to make sure we have the right person, okay?" She nods.

I am shaking with anger. Jane notices. "Bella, do you need a moment? Some fresh air, maybe?"

I nod and turn to Bree. "I'm going to be back soon, okay? I just want to clear my head." She nods and hugs me. "Keep helping Emmett while I'm gone, okay? It's very important sweetie."

I march out of the small hospital room and down the corridor to the car park. I drive faster than I should back to the school, but since both police officers are at the hospital I know I can't be caught. I park errantly and march with equal purpose to the classroom. Outside the door I take a few huge gulps of air. I push the door open and come face to face with Sam.

"Oh, here she is now." Edward remarks. His tone is casual, but I see the worry in his eyes.

Sam smirks at me. "I've been looking for you, Ms. Swan. Would you have a moment?"

I swallow the urge to tear his head off. "Not right now. I have an exam."

"It is important, about your little sister!" He insists. I gulp.

"I'm sure it is, but…" I hear sirens in the background. I know it's Emmett, but no one else in the class has registered that the sirens are heading our way. I slip the door closed behind me and turn the key in the lock. It can only be locked or unlocked with a key and because of fire safety regulations Edward always has to have a key on the inside when there are occupants. I have the key now, clenched in my fist.

I shift uneasily around Sam until I am between him and Edward, still seated at his desk. The exam is still in progress. So far nothing is wrong. The sirens are getting closer. Sam goes to leave the room and realises it is locked. He isn't concerned at first, but Edward is now. Sam asks Edward for the key, but Edward is staring at me. Sam stares at me too. I place the key in my mouth and pretend to swallow. All hell breaks loose then.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! Tell me you didn't just swallow the classroom key." Edward jumps up and approaches me. The key is wedged between my lower teeth and my cheek. I pray I can talk with it there.

"Those sirens are for him." I point at Sam. "I have to give Em a chance to get here." I plead with Edward to stop his instincts from wanting to check my mouth and throat for damage.

Sam hears what I say and laughs. "Oh she's delusional like her sister." Edward looks between us now, unsure. "Go on Bella, tell Dr. Cullen more. I'm sure he knows delusion when he sees it."

I try to breathe calmly. "She can talk you know. She just chooses not to. Edward has heard her talk. She talks all the time at home. She told them everything. I was there."

Sam runs at me unexpectedly, slamming me up against the chalkboard. "Don't touch her!" Edward is right behind him trying to pull Sam away from me. Everyone in the room is staring at us, the exam forgotten. Sam pulls a pocketknife and holds it at my throat.

He stares menacingly at Edward. "Lay off me or I'll do it."

I'm not even scared. I'm far too angry with Sam to even view him as a human being right now. I'm angrier than I have ever been my entire life. I kick out hard and get his groin. He tries to slash at me, but only gets my arm.

"Bella! Please, just stay still!" Edward is pleading with me to consider my safety, but I just can't be this close to Sam and not try hurting him.

"You fucking bitch. It doesn't matter what she said. She's delusional."

He has me in a headlock now, the knife at my throat again. I kick again, several times. When Edward sees I'm not going to give up struggling and I'm only getting hurt, he weighs in with a classroom chair. Sam lets go of me and cowers near the blackboard.

"It doesn't matter if she's delusional. DNA doesn't lie." I spit into Sam's face.

I see everything fall into place for Edward as he runs forward and starts manically bashing into Sam with the chair. I never expected Edward to react so fiercely. Fortunately Emmett is at the door. I spit the key into my hand and unlock the door.

Emmett draws his gun and orders Edward to stop, but I can tell he hasn't heard anything. I run in front of the chair and push it away. I get a little hurt, but Edward stops what he's doing and sinks to the ground behind his desk. Emmett puts his gun away and with Jane he arrests Sam, who is now unconscious.

"Jesus, Bella. That was…not cool." Emmett seems lost for words. "We would have got him. You should have stayed at the hospital."

"I couldn't…" I didn't know how to explain it to Emmett. I needed to make _sure_ he didn't get a chance to escape.

Emmett takes both Sam and Edward to the police station. I am heartbroken that Edward could be charged with assault. I go to the hospital and collect Bree. I take her home and let her have a long shower as I phone Alice.

"Hi Alice, I'm at home. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to stop and collect Grace this afternoon. I was actually wondering if you would mind coming here and maybe watch both of them. I have to go out and um, Edward is working late."

I feel bad lying, but I'm not ready to face the truth. I am waiting in the car as Alice pulls into the drive. I back out immediately. I don't want to explain anything. She looks confused, but I know she will be fine for a few hours at least.

At the police station, Emmett won't let me see Edward. "Bella, hey, come here." I follow him into an interview room, the same one I've been in before with the long mirror on the wall. Emmett points to the mirror. "Bella, look at yourself." I do. My arm is bleeding a little and where Sam slashed me the shirt is soaked in blood. I have a few marks on my neck and some huge bruises coming out on my neck and upper arms. I suddenly feel very sore.

"Okay," Emmett put a hand gently on my back and guides me to a chair, "Just tell me who did what and we'll see about letting you see Edward, okay?"

I nod. I tell Emmett how Sam slammed me against the chalkboard, handled me roughly, and slashed at me with the knife. Jane enters the room not long after I finish my story.

"It's a long shot, Emmett. When we arrived the only thing Edward was thinking about was that little girl. No one is going to believe he laid into Sam just to protect Bella. She was safe and standing back."

Emmett nods. "Yeah, but we don't know which of his injuries are from before he released Bella or after."

Jane gives me a pitiful smile and nods at Emmett. "Okay, I'll get the papers. They've been through enough this year." She shakes her head as she leaves.

I am hopeful. "You're going to let Edward go? Oh please, Emmett, you have to! He didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done."

Emmett smiles and squeezes me in a quick hug. "Yeah, I'm letting him out. You take him home and look after him okay?"

I nod, my heart filled with pure relief.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Authors Note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I love it best when you try to predict the plot, and some of you are getting it right too! I really appreciate your responses to the Sam/Bree situation. I was prepared for flames due to the subject matter but you all amazed me with your sympathy for Bree, Bella, and Edward. **_

"_**Aussie****Dictionary****"…**Doona is Australian slang for quilt or blanket. However, Aunt Bell's favorite explanation (probably because she agrees): One of the funniest words in English history._

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my favorites because Rose returns and brings trouble with her – and THAT is fun to write. Hope its fun to read too! **_

* * *

**Chapter 65 – an Email**

I am letting Edward sleep late this morning. His nightmares kept him from sleeping very much last night. I seem to sleep better knowing Sam is currently locked away. I had showered, dressed, and have both children dressed for the day by the time I hear a car in our drive. Not wanting them to knock and wake Edward, I open the door. All our friends are here. I check my watch. It is only eight in the morning. I swallow a small lump of fear when I realize Emmett brought Rose with him, being quiet as a mouse and standing almost directly behind him. Maybe Emmett is right and her medication works.

Indicating everyone should be quiet I lead everyone through the house out to the back deck. Alice finds Grace almost immediately and lifts her into a hug. "Oh, you _are_ awake!" Alice turns to me and inquires, "Why are we being quiet if the baby is awake?"

I smile, because we are never quiet because of a sleeping baby. The baby would sleep through anything. "Edward is sleeping in." Everyone settles around outside and I turn on the kettle for coffee. I'm still a little bewildered by the surprise visit. "What's the occasion?" It isn't often everyone turns up on my doorstep and with food…lots of food.

Emmett waits until we all have coffee before pulling out today's local paper. Edward is headline news. I gasp and grab the paper from him. The entire article insinuates Edward has an abusive personality, noting he viciously attacked the guidance counselor and murdered the kindergarten teacher. The paper demands an investigation. Tears spring to my eyes. "What _is_ this?" I wave the paper.

"It's just small town people being small-minded. Don't take any notice of it, Bella." Angela assures me. "I already phoned them about the legal implications of printing such bullshit, but it won't help the fact that everyone will have seen this paper by Monday."

"What about the investigation they mention?"

"It won't happen." Emmett assures me. "Edward did what any parent would do to the person they found out has been abusing their child and you know as well as I do he did everything he could to save your mother."

I nod. "So, if there isn't really anything to worry about, why are you all here and looking so worried?"

Jasper reaches out and rests a hand on my knee. "People can be cruel, Bella. We wanted to make sure you don't have to leave the house this weekend."

"We bought lots of groceries and we'll get more if you need anything." This is the first time Rose spoke. I nod.

"So, just lay low until Monday?" I ask. Everyone nods.

"And don't answer the door or the phone." Emmett adds.

"Why?"

"Reporters, photographers, and concerned members of the community wanting to hear what is happening, or tell you what they've heard." I am a little overwhelmed.

"I should wake Edward."

Bree comes running up to me and grabs my face with both of her hands. She looks terrified. "Bree, what's wrong?"

"I'm in trouble."

I smile. "You're in trouble? Why? What did you do?"

I know there isn't much she could possibly do to be in trouble, so it amuses me that she is worked up enough to talk in front of all our friends over whatever it is she's done. I assume something she has been playing with broke. "I took Dad his laptop and now he's upset."

"Oh. Well, I don't think you're in trouble. Here, you wait with Alice. I'll go and talk to Edward."

As I walk away from the group, I can't help noticing their excited whispering. _Bree__calls__Edward__ '__Dad__'__._ They didn't know this since she never speaks in front of them. I smile proudly.

**oooOOOooo**

I can't help smiling when I walk into the bedroom. Edward is wrapped completely in our doona. Even his head is covered. He rolled himself up into a little ball of blankets. His laptop is sitting on the bedside table with his emails on the screen. I climb over the pile of blankets that is my fiancé and try wiggling my way to him.

"Hey," I call softly. "Can I get a cuddle?" Edward lifts the blanket long enough to pull me in under with him, closing us both off into his cocoon.

"I'm never getting out of bed. Never." I hug him tight as he tries to convince me I will have to bring him meals because he will be staying under his doona.

"Well, all of our friends are here. They brought us food and a copy of the paper. Maybe you should get out of bed and talk to them." He groans and hugs me tighter.

"No. I'm staying here. If I get out of bed I'll just get too upset." He thinks about this before adding an afterthought. "And you're staying with me. God, I'm so lucky to have you. Any other girlfriend would be freaking out by now."

I smile and kiss his nose. "Come on out, baby," I coo. "This will blow over."

Edward groans again and sits up in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "No, it won't. It'll be hell for at least a year!"

I laugh at his overreaction, obviously he read the news article online. "A year? Maybe a few weeks. Emmett thinks so anyway."

Edward turns to me with wide eyes. "Emmett knows? Who else knows?"

I furrow my brows in confusion. "Everyone. It's front page news."

I watch as the color drains from Edward's face. "Front page news?" he whispers. "Good god. I…how…" He falls back down into the pillows and I reach over for his laptop. Maybe the online article is worse than the one in the local paper. The email open on his screen catches my eye. Edward has forwarded the email to me, but I haven't checked my emails in the past half hour.

_**From: Carlisle Cullen**_

_**Date: 16 July 2011 07:50 am**_

_**Message: Pregnancy**_

_**Edward, I confirmed late yesterday that Ms. Rosalie Hale is between nine and twelve weeks pregnant. She has named you as the father.**_

_**Please phone me at your earliest convenience to discuss.**_

_**Love Dad.**_

_**-o-**_

My eyes widen in shock. I shake Edward's shoulder. "What the fuck is this?"

Edward sits up and wraps his arms around me. "I…I thought you read it already."

I shake my head vehemently, "NO!"

Edward looks confused and nervous. "What were you talking about then? What is front page news?" I open a new web browser and pull up the article.

"Oh, that's just fucking great. Brilliant. Can my day get any worse?" He covers his eyes with his hands and flops back down on the pillows.

"Well, is it yours?" I ask a little hurt. I don't care about the front-page news anymore.

Edward sits up instantly and hugs me tight. "No, of course not, love. I have never strayed from you. Not even for a heartbeat and I never will."

I believe him. It's too hard to think that maybe he had. "Then, how?"

Edward shrugs helplessly. "I don't know."

"You should get out of bed. Come talk everything out with everyone." I stand and straighten my clothes. "Oh, and don't answer the phone or the door."

**oooOOOooo**

When I return to the patio, Carlisle and Esme are there too. I'm not so sure Edward will want to see all of these people. Someone set up morning tea. They are all chatting as if nothing is wrong. Emmett smiles when he sees me.

"Did you manage to rouse him?" He asks jovially. I nod. Grace is asleep in Alice's arms so I move the baby monitor outside and tuck the receiver in my pocket. Jasper helps Bree set up her DVD's again and Edward is in the shower. I bring his clothes in and pop my head around the curtain.

"Um, your parents are here now too." I mumble, not sure how he'll take it.

He sighs. "Well, that's to be expected." Before I can close the curtain he reaches out to me. "Will you stay here until I'm done?" I nod and perch on the edge of the bathtub. He towels off and dresses quickly before pulling me into a hug. I hug him back fiercely. He kisses my head. "You know whatever happens to us, as long as we stick together, we'll be okay."

I nod into his chest. He runs his fingers through his hair a few times instead of a comb and gives me one last kiss before we face the world. He loses his temper as soon as he sees Rose. "What the hell is _she_ doing in my house?" He glares around at all of us as if we've gone mad and we didn't notice she snuck in.

Emmett looks up at me, clearly feeling guilty, "You didn't tell him?" he asks.

Edward spins and looks at me, eyes wide in shock. "You _knew_ she was here and you're _okay_ with this?"

I swallow a lump of apprehension. "It was before I saw the email." I squeak out, barely audibly.

"You showed her the email?" Carlisle is affronted. "That was confidential."

Edward dismisses Carlisle. "Nothing is confidential between Bella and I. Get used to it. Now, WHAT is she doing in my house?"

I drag Edward back inside to the privacy of our kitchen. I hurry to explain that Emmett and Rose are now an item and I am trying to support Emmett. Edward frowns. He is much calmer now as we walk back out to the patio.

Edward points at Emmett and Rose. "Just to be clear, I'm not talking to either of you and you are only still here because Bella says it is okay." He takes a seat and pulls me down beside him before addressing everyone as a group. "So, which issue are we dealing with first?"

Most look confused. I figure only a select few of those present know about the second issue is. Angela clears her throat and gives Edward a much more in depth rundown of why he shouldn't be concerned about the article. Emmett backs her up and Edward doesn't stop Emmett from speaking. He simply takes everything in. Everyone offers an opinion or advice. After an hour, conversation dies down.

"I guess we deal with the second issue now." Edward looks around the table.

Carlisle speaks up. "I think only those involved really need to be here for that."

Angela nods. She instinctively knows she isn't needed. "We could go and organize lunch for everyone?" She questions Carlisle. He nods his agreement.

Angela, Ben, Alice, and Jasper stand to leave. Alice hands me Grace, still sleeping. Carlisle suggests Emmett should leave and Edward objects. Edward suggests, based on Carlisle's reasoning, Esme should leave. Esme happily stands to leave. There is a standoff as Carlisle directs Esme to sit back down and suggests I leave. This hits a nerve with Edward. They trade insults until I interrupt. In the end, Emmett leaves and Esme stays.

"Look, it's almost time to feed Grace again. I'll just do that quickly. I'll be inside if you need me."

Edward is upset, but I see there will be no progress unless I leave. I prepare Grace's bottle with one hand and go into the nursery to feed her. Instinctively, I turn the baby monitor that's been in my pocket on. The other one is out on the patio where I placed it this morning. I find I can hear the conversation clearly and this amuses me.

I can hear that Rose is upset because she thought the news is confidential between her doctor and her. Next, I hear Carlisle try to argue his way out of that sticky situation while Esme clucks occasionally. Edward hasn't needed to speak yet.

I discover Rose truly believes Edward is the father. She has no memories of her worst times and the drugs she is now on are not helping her remember anything. She is sure the baby is Edward's because her diary entries say so. This is her only proof besides the fact she was single the entire time and everyone has assured her she hadn't dated anyone, even for a night. Edward laughs at her 'evidence'. Carlisle accuses Edward of undermining Rose's integrity.

The conversation goes downhill quickly. Everyone except Edward is convinced the baby is his. I find I need to stop myself again and again from going out to the patio. It would be bad to appear and have everyone know I heard the entire conversation. Instead, I take Grace out the front door with the baby monitor in my pocket and walk around the house to my garden shed, otherwise known as my 'sex room'. Including a comfy double bed with half-decent floor and wall coverings, it's pretty much complete. I even arranged to have power so I can have a light. The weather is looking bad. I guess there will be a thunderstorm or at least a downpour this afternoon. It matches my mood.

I close the door behind me and lie on the bed with Grace. She falls asleep easily while I continue listening to the conversation.

_**[Carlisle]**_ "You should do the right thing, Edward."

_**[Edward]**_ "I haven't done the wrong thing yet!"

_**[Esme]**_ "You two used to get on so well. You should marry her and raise this baby properly."

_**[Edward]**_ "Over my dead body! She can bloody abort it. She might get a frequent user's discount this time."

_**[Esme]**_ "That is inappropriate! Apologize immediately!" Rose is crying. Edward doesn't apologize.

_**[Edward]**_ "I'm already engaged. I already have a family. I have a baby. I'm not leaving them for some pregnant floozy that can't even remember how she got knocked up in the first place!" Esme and Carlisle object to the word 'floozy'.

_**[Esme]**_ "You do not have a real relationship now, son. These aren't your real children. I know you like to pretend, but the truth is they aren't, and never will be, yours. That girl is far too young for you to marry. I thought she was a passing phase, something to fill your time. It would be best for everyone if you let it end now."

_**[Carlisle]**_ "And we'll completely support you and Rosie. Anything you need to make it work."

_**[Edward]**_ "I'm not marrying anyone else. I don't give a damn if you support Rose, but I'm not having a part of it. Those children are mine. I will be the only Dad Grace ever knows and Bree already writes me as 'Dad' in her schoolwork. That is not changing."

_**[Esme]**_ "Doesn't it bother you they will never really be yours?"

_**[Edward]**_ "THEY ARE ALREADY MINE!"

_**[Carlisle]**_ "Edward, listen to yourself. You're engaged to someone not even old enough to marry. Get out before _she_ is the one pregnant. You can still have a good life."

I hear Edward lose his temper and throw something. Carlisle and Esme chastise him. I hear other voices before I realize the others are back. Edward welcomes them to the patio and tells everyone that the conversation is over. Emmett is worried because Rose is crying. I hear small talk and the clatter of lunch being prepared.

"Did anyone see Bella?" Edward asks. He must be standing close to the monitor. There is a murmur as everyone agrees they haven't seen me. I hear the soft patter of rain starting on the sex room roof. It's comforting. A short while later I hear Edward loud and clear.

"The baby monitor. Has this been here this whole time?" Silence. "Well thanks Mum, Dad. She's heard everything you said. Hope you are both proud of yourselves."

I hear Emmett approach Edward and Edward trying to push him away. "Hey. I just wanted to say, check the garden shed. Bella could be there."

Edward sounds un-amused. "Why on earth would she be in the garden shed?" He mumbles. I don't hear him again through the monitor. A minute later, the door to the garden shed opens and Edward steps tentatively inside, shaking off an umbrella.

"Bella?"

I keep my voice low. "Hey."

I see relief flood his expression as he makes his way to me on the bed and crawls up beside Grace and me. "Careful of the baby", I whisper.

He pulls me into a hug before pulling away to hold my face. "Did you hear everything?" He is worried and concerned about my feelings. I shrug.

"Most of it, yeah."

"I'm so sorry, love."

I try to smile. "It's okay. You were pretty good about defending me."

Edward smiles too. "I love you."

I smile genuinely this time. "I love you too."

We lie in each other's arms for a few minutes. Edward kisses my face gently before sitting up and looking around. "Bella, what _is_ this place?"

I grin cheekily. "It's our sex room."

I watch Edward's eyes open wide. "Are you for real? You built us a sex room. Oh my god! Is there a light?" I nod. He looks like a kid in a candy store. "Where's the light?" I point and soon he has the soft light glowing.

"Bella…I…wow. I don't know what to say! Did you do all of this yourself?"

I shake my head. "Emmett helped. It was like a trade. I said I'd try supporting him and Rose, he helped me build the shed, and move stuff in."

I watch Edward take in the small room. The double bed takes up almost half of it. I have a cupboard and a chair, but not much else besides the three boxes stacked in the corner.

"What's this?" Edward is pointing at the boxes.

I giggle. "Um, I phoned that company Alice had her hen's night with, re-ordered everything, and put it on your credit card." Edward grins. "Am I in trouble for using the card?" I ask innocently, knowing that I won't be.

"No! Not at all! Can we open one of the boxes now?" He really does look like the proverbial cat with the cream.

I laugh. "No. We have company. Come on, let's get back up there."

Edward is still amazed and very reverent of the entire room and its contents. I lift Grace and snuggle her to me. She barely wakes. Edward grabs his umbrella. "Here, we'll all fit under." As we leave I padlock the door and put the keys back in my pocket. It won't do to have Bree stumbling across these things. Edward bends to whisper in my ear. "Can I have a key?"

I pretend to ponder his question. "No. I don't think so."

He groans softly. "Oh fuck, Bella. Singlehandedly you have made me forget _all_ of my problems except one."

I smile at him as we approach the house. "Oh? Which one?"

"I need a key to the shed. That's absolutely my most pressing problem." He assures me wholeheartedly. I laugh. No one hears our discussion, but I can see they are all relieved that we are both in good humor.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 – The sex room (LEMON)**

All afternoon people individually pull me aside to tell me things they would rather not say in front of the others. I find this funny. Esme pulls me aside to apologise. "Bella, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings, dear. You are a lovely girl and under different circumstances, I'm sure things would work out just fine."

I raise an eyebrow. "Under different circumstances, like if I was older?" I ask.

"Yes, yes. That would certainly help. Also if Rose wasn't pregnant with our grandchild…" She wanders off in her own thoughts. Edward explained the chemo she went through with her cancer has left her a little more absent-minded than usual. I try to not take anything personal, especially when she still believes Edward is the father of Rose's child.

Jasper pulls me aside and gives me a huge hug before whispering in my ear. "Alice is going to ask you for a favor. Please say yes. I promise to rein her in as much as possible."

I can't help laughing at his cryptic request and the assurance to rein her in. Moments later, Alice pulls me aside. "Bella, I have a huge favor to ask." I gently remind her the last time those words were used, I ended up a bridesmaid. We both laugh and I let her continue.

"Jasper and I want to take Bree and Grace to see a movie on the mainland tomorrow." Unable to process the request, I temporarily freeze. I don't want to be away from my sisters. I haven't been away from them for any length of time yet. I wasn't sure how they would cope without me, particularly after the week Bree has been through, what if she needs me. Alice mistakes my pause and continues. "It's an animated one. Afterwards we thought we could go somewhere nice for a meal, then a park before coming home."

I gulp, trying to find the words to let Alice down gently. She sees it coming. "Bella, honey, you need a break. Edward needs a break. Sure, I would love a day on the mainland just kicking back with the kids and having a good time, but Edward and you need time alone too. You've been through a lot."

I swallow my apprehension and nod. "As long as Bree wants to go, then I guess my answer is yes." Alice squeals and hugs me. I find out soon enough that all our friends, even Edward and Bree, knew about this plan before I did. Everyone is thrilled I agreed. I just smile nervously.

**oooOOOooo**

The next morning I have the girls dressed and ready by eight. All four of us wait on the front porch for Alice and Jasper. I consider sending my mobile phone with Bree so she can dial Edward's number and reach me if she needs to. Edward tells Bree to borrow Alice's phone if she needs to and I smile because we were obviously both thinking the same thing. Edward is just as nervous as I am which makes me happy in a weird way.

We wave the girls goodbye and Edward laughs at the tears in my eyes. "Oh love, they'll be home before dark." He leans in and kisses me gently. "Now, what would you like to do today? A walk on the beach, or maybe I could help you put that gazebo up?" I shake my head. "Coffee while we think about it?"

I wrap my arms around Edward and squeeze tight. He hugs me in return. I look up and catch his eye. "I thought maybe we could unpack some of the boxes in the garden shed."

His eyes light up like a Christmas tree and I find his enthusiasm contagious. We pass through the house. I retrieve the keys for the sex room padlock. Edward grabs a pair of scissors to open the boxes. He takes the phone off the hook and locks the front door before following me down the porch stairs into the garden shed. I thrill thinking about having some alone time with Edward. I'm sure we'll have more than a few laughs as we unpack.

Inside the shed, we sit cross-legged across from each other. We are both in jeans and shirts with the boxes an arm's reach away. Edward pulls one between us using the scissors to break the seal. I try not to giggle very hard when he pulls out a plastic wrapped item with an obscenely large breasted porn star on the front of it.

"Nipple clamps?" Edward laughs.

I shrug. "You ordered everything. I was just re-ordering."

Edward passes things to me. I break them out of their shrink-wrap packaging as he continues going through the boxes. There is a short, tight, and very inappropriate nurse's outfit. I actually remember ordering that one. I continue unwrapping items.

Edward has reached the bottom of the last box, so he starts to put batteries in anything needing them. He focuses quite hard on getting batteries the right way. I find it terribly cute and somewhat arousing. With no warning, I jump onto his lap, straddling him, pushing him to the ground, and kissing him. He laughs at my enthusiasm responding with deep kisses. I grind myself over his groin and find the seam in my jeans is in exactly the right place to stimulate me.

My kisses intensify as I grind deeper into Edward's groin. I feel him becoming aroused and know I'm a long way ahead of him. My arousal has soaked through my panties to my jeans. I can't take much more stimulation without losing my senses. In a moment of madness, let myself go. I grind deep and hard for maximum friction. He moans and slips his hands under my shirt. As soon as his hands are on my breasts, I lose my senses with a loud scream. He holds my hips to his groin and groans.

"Fuck, Bella. What was that? We still have our clothes on!" He is gasping for breath, his erection straining through his jeans. Giving it room to move, I flip the button-fly on his jeans.

"That's an easy fix." I assure Edward as I strip him naked. Never content to receive all the attention, he strips me, using his teeth to pull my bra away from my skin. I decide it he should sit back to watch, hook the handcuffs with my little finger, and carry them behind my back. Like putty in my hands, I maneuver Edward to the lone wooden dining chair. As long as his lips are on me, he doesn't notice what I do. I quickly cuff his hands behind him in the chair and soothe them with lots of kisses. He doesn't seem to mind. "What now?" His voice is husky and his eyes are roving all over my naked body.

I've never seen most of the items we unpacked. I lift a few, trying to weigh his reactions as to what he might enjoy. I walk over to him with the leather thong whip and begin kissing him as I drag it over his body. I feel him shudder with delight under me, but I can't bring myself to whip him. It's as though I have a mental block when inflicting pain is involved. His eyes burn with desire and his cock is truly throbbing as I walk back and swap the whip for one of the small vibrators.

Instead of approaching Edward, I sit on a pillow lying on the floor and face him. He can't reach me. This could be more exhilarating than the whip. I turn the vibrator to a low setting and begin running it up the inside of my thigh, opening my legs wide as I do.

"Bella, love, let me help?"

"Uh uh, I don't need help. This is for you to watch."

Edward pants and strains forward for a better view. "But I _**want**_ to help." He ends on a whimper, so I turn up the heat.

"Oh… Edward…" I moan seductively with my eyes closed and move the vibrator to my clit. I am shocked by the strong vibrations. They are good! I now know why girls have vibrators. I move it around with light circles up and down my slit, continuing to moan, opening my eyes ever so slightly, and peering through my lashes so I can watch Edward watch me. He looks as if he's in pain and I wonder if I should let him join in. I shudder involuntarily as the vibrator hits a sweet spot and Edward grunts. He has semen dripping down his hard cock and my eyes open in surprise. He came without touching himself.

His eyes are still dark and he murmurs, "Keep going, love, keep going". I want to stop now and touch him. Turning the vibrator off, I walk over to him and run my hands all over his chest and shoulders. I press my nipple to his mouth until he sucks on it, sending sweet shivers down to my belly, and then move my other nipple toward his mouth.

Bending down a little, I whisper in his ear. "Can I sit on you?"

"Fuck yes!" He doesn't whisper. He tries reaching any part of me he can with his mouth as I position myself over him. "Bella…oh, sweet Jesus." His eyes are focused on my breasts as they bounce in time with my soft bobbing.

A minute later, he catches my eye. "You are too beautiful for words…" His eyes are intense as he stares into mine. I slow my bobbing until I am simply embracing Edward with him inside me. All of a sudden I need a hug. He kisses my neck. "Release me?" I reach down and snap the handcuffs open. Edward winds his arms around me and pulls me in tight. "Are you okay love?" He kisses my neck gently. I cling to him.

"Yeah, I just…don't know what I want." I'm confused. Minutes ago I was bobbing along like one of the porn stars on the dildo packets, and now…

"I think I know what you need." Edward kisses my neck, stands, and still inside me carries me. He lays me on the bed and begins slowly making love to me. I crave closeness. Even inside me, he's not close enough. I pull him tighter to me. He moves slowly and gently, deep and loving. For the first time ever, I don't want him to go faster. I want to be staring into his eyes. It's as if we have a connection and I don't want this magic to end. I lose track of everything and submit to the pleasure he offers. Everything builds slowly, naturally, and in its own time. I shiver as I realize what I'm building toward, the slow love Edward always wanted, showing me how he feels. I always brushed him aside, forever in a rush for the quick fulfillment, but I can tell this is going to be better.

Even my orgasm is slower, steadier. I don't need to shout out. I let out a sharp breath of air as it starts and pull Edward tighter. He already knows. He's holding me close while still moving impossibly slow. I moan and he bucks once, tipping everything off balance. I fall into myself as I explode, gasping for air. I feel him explode inside me, panting in time to my breathing.

We lay connected on the bed for what seems like hours. So long that I wake up to Edward's kisses. "Hey", I smile and touch his face. He smiles widely.

"Hey." He nuzzles my neck. "Bella… I want to ask you something."

I smile, "not now. I just want hugs."

He obliges, hugging me gently. "You know, I have waited eight months to see you like this."

I look up at him. He's propped on one elbow. "It's different, isn't it?" I ask.

"For sure", He kisses me. I agree to let him carry me back to the house not sure I can walk, even if I wanted to.

We are showered just in time to greet Alice and Jasper as they return with our children. I feel more relaxed than I can ever remember being. Edward is never far from my side. Bree falls asleep at the dinner table and Edward carries her to bed. Both of us are amazed that Alice and Jasper have managed to use all her energy. I settle Grace. Edward comes in to kiss her goodnight. It feels odd being ready for bed by eight. Edward asks if I want to watch a movie first. I smile. I still have another surprise in store.

"Sure, meet me in bed in ten minutes. I'll bring my laptop and a movie."

Edward makes us some microwave popcorn. We snuggle under the doona as I open a file on my laptop. The file I just took ten minutes to retrieve, a recording of our antics in the sex room. Edward sees us sitting cross-legged with a box between us and he chokes on his popcorn. I hit pause.

"Is this okay? I mean, if it's not okay, I'll just delete everything now." I'm a little anxious. I knew it was risqué recording us. I mean, obviously I trusted myself with the footage, but I hadn't asked Edward's permission.

He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I mean, if you had asked me I would have said no."

I nod. I was prepared for that, right click on the file, and scroll down to delete. Edward lifts my hand, "Wait". He kisses my hand and pulls me in for a hug. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch it before you delete it since it's here and everything." He holds his breath, waiting for my response.

"Okay."

We settle down. I find that I actually don't look too bad naked, well through the relatively low-resolution, closed-circuit surveillance camera anyway. Edward looks awesome. I marvel at how his back muscles ripple while we are on the bed. He kisses me and hits pause.

"Well, this part goes for a while. You might want to fast forward it." I grin and hit forward, surprised at just how long we were actually making love. I assumed I slept for several hours and we made love for maybe one hour, when it was in fact the opposite.

At the end of the night, Edward doesn't let me delete the file. He moves it to a USB stick and tucks it away under his stash of condoms. The stash we no longer use. I think he is being quite paranoid until he points out I use my laptop at school. I snuggle down under the blankets and find Edward's lips for a good night kiss. I hope Saturday's news won't disrupt his sleep tonight, or make his life too difficult at school tomorrow.

_Authors Note: To Aunt Bell… no I am not planning on torturing them with lost or stolen porn files. LOL. I like to think my characters are at least smart enough to hide their own porn. Just squashing that fear for everyone, it didn't even cross my mind._

_To my wonderful reviewers – some of you have guessed the plot wrong! But I love reading your thoughts all the same, you all raise very valid points. I feel like I'm bowing to a bit of peer pressure and I'm removing some of the obstacles I had planned, or making the consequences less torturous. I will not be 'killing off' Rose –despite several requests of such nature. She suffers from a mental illness, you can't be too mean to her. Esme on the other hand… well, she suffers from 'the sun shines out my son's arse' syndrome so you may all have permission to hate her in future chapters. Lots of love! ~ widdle wombat_


	67. Chapter 67

**Authors Note:**

***waves* thanks for staying with me. I've got a few things to add that don't really belong in the 'Little Aussie Dictionary' so I'll put them here. I think they could be cultural things because my beta found them unfamiliar.**

**1. I refer to the 'CBD' – this is short for 'Central Business District'. I'm talking about Brisbane at the time so you can imagine a bit of hustle and bustle and skyscrapers etc, but the term is used Australia wide. My town (only has 3 high rise buildings and they are not more than 25 storey's) has a CBD too.**

**2. Aunt Bell has asked why Edward and Bella use Twitter at school and not Facebook? I have friends who work in the Australian school system and they tell me that 'Facebook' is a blocked site on the internet. As is 'MSN Messenger'. Twitter however, is not… sneaky sneaky friends I have. Someone high up will probably work it all out soon enough and their fun will be over. Also, I really like Twitter and have some really decent conversations on there – so if you'd like to follow me, please do. I'm 'widdlewombat' and I follow back. Be warned though, I blog a lot of porn… *cough cough* *shifty eyes*.**

Chapter 67 - Brisbane

Edward's nightmares return with a vengeance and every morning, like clockwork, I vomit and cry. I don't remember a morning since Mum's death waking up without the urge to vomit. I hate that this is how I remember her. I want positive memories to be associated with her. I took Bree to the graveyard once, but she strongly objected to ever returning. I want her to have a way to remember Phil and the only mother she ever truly knew.

I easily hack mum's Facebook page. Her password is less than original. It means I can access all of her photos. I print them all, thankful this is something we haven't lost in the flood. I don't close her account. It doesn't feel right. I just leave it there, wondering what happens to Facebook accounts when their owners die. Would it be there forever? Will someone notice after a while and take it down?

Edward supports me unconditionally in every way I choose to express my grief. He even stops pressuring me to eat breakfast, content that I will eat a hearty lunch instead. There were a few complaints from concerned parents at school after the newspaper article about Edward being violent, but Laurent, the new principal, works with Emmett to allay their fears. At first, I think it is strange that Laurent chooses to be known by his first name, but Edward shows me his email signature. Even though we give it much thought, neither of us could agree how to pronounce his surname. Obviously 'Laurent' is easiest. Like 'Madonna' he told us at assembly, drawing laughter from the usually quiet group of students.

Since our afternoon in the garden shed when it comes to me, Edward has mellowed. Whenever we have study time in class, Edward will talk to me on Twitter direct message. I adore the extra attention and knowing he loves me unconditionally I feel more secure. Occasionally he will get a sweet, dreamy look in his eyes. The same look he had after our amazing lovemaking that day. Then he'd ask me a question. I always poke fun at his expression and his question always turns out to be something silly, like if I prefer pancakes for breakfast even though he knows full well I don't eat breakfast anymore. I wonder if he is truly okay or if maybe he just needs more of my attention and the '_Can__I__ask__you__a__question_' is his way of getting it.

A lot of school time is spent practicing for the QCS test, the statewide final exam for senior students. It is only two weeks away now. I pass all of my practice tests easy. In fact, we do so many practices I am starting to go insane whenever I hear the letters QCS or see them on the chalkboard.

When I tell Edward this he laughs and agrees, so I am as surprised as everyone else is when he announces we will be having an overnight excursion to Brisbane this Friday. The excursion is supposedly part of our Commerce studies, but with a closer inspection during lunch we all agree it is more of a shopping trip. I can tell Edward is nervous broaching the topic with me when he brings it up after dinner. "You know I don't want to leave Bree and Grace alone. It's too soon, Edward." I kept my voice low, knowing it upsets Bree hearing me upset and she is only in the next room, watching cartoons.

Edward's voice is soft and gentle, "Too soon for them, or too soon for you?"

I shake my head. He has a point, but I don't want to admit it. I am downright paranoid that something horrible will happen to my family. Of the very few people to lose their lives in the floods, I lost two. Part of me knows my fear is irrational, but so far everyone has given in to my whims and paranoia. My throat tightens and I can no longer breathe. Edward jumps to my side in an instant. The panic attack has set in before I even realize I have panicked. Which is why I'm surprised when I find myself on the front porch an hour or so later, dialing Alice from my mobile phone.

She squeals excitedly at the opportunity to babysit overnight. At my house, I insist. I swear I can see her rolling her eyes, even over the phone, but it was Bree's request to have Alice babysit her here. I can tell Edward is secretly thrilled.

Then there are the stupid rules regarding the excursion. Rules I fight. Some of them I win and some I lose. Of course I know I can't stay the night in the _same__room_ as Edward, but I challenge the principal when it comes to selecting roommates. We are sleeping four to a room in a nice CBD hotel. Edward and our principal, Laurent, will have a room to their self of course, but it is my own sleeping arrangements I fight. Boys are supposed to bunk with boys and girls with girls. I don't mind some of the girls in my class when they are alone, but in groups of three, or even two, they are intolerable. I fight for what I say is my right to share a room with Ben, Jake, and Eric. It's not like there is another boy who feels comfortable sharing with these three and there is absolutely no likelihood of sexual shenanigans amongst us four. Laurent resists. My request sparks other requests for mixed sex rooms, but in the end, Edward takes my side and I win.

Friday morning, I skip gleefully down the footpath of Brisbane's CBD. We have a small chart to fill out to satisfy our educational requirements. Aside from that, we are having a blast. Our group of four has toured the Art Gallery and most of Southbank before we happen to come across Edward eating alone at a café. We crowd around him, pull chairs over to his small coffee table, interrupt his reading the daily paper, and make him laugh.

"What have you four been up to then?" he asks playfully.

Eric shows him a few snippets from his morning of filming as Jake and I pour over the menu. I am starving. I was vomiting again this morning before we left and this will be my first real food of the day. Edward finishes his coffee and chooses to order with us. It feels very natural having him join our group.

"Why don't you spend the rest of the day with us?" I enquire lightly, not wanting to push any professional boundaries.

Edward smiles, "Sure. I was getting bored here anyway."

As we walk from store to store, he holds my hand. Ben raises his eyebrows once, but soon looks away. I internally thrill from the attention. In less than three months, I will graduate and none of this will matter anyway. At a surf store full of discounted men's clothes, I wait patiently as the boys try on outfits. Edward happily plays and laughs like a student. It actually seems Ben is more responsible than Edward is. All the boys bought clothes before deciding amongst themselves that I missed out. I blush ferociously as they encourage me to try clothes on in a ladies only store. I refuse to give them a fashion parade and am horrified when I realize the size ten clothing is a tad too tight for me. Am I gaining weight? I bought a hoodie and a pair of sunglasses just to shut everyone up.

At my earliest opportunity, I hiss to Edward. "Am I getting fat?"

Edward considers me for a moment before chuckling. "That's a loaded question to ask your fiancé, Bella."

"No, I'm serious." I insist. "Have you noticed?"

Edward squeezes my hand. "Bella, you haven't been eating breakfast for a few months now. Your metabolism isn't so great because of that. Not to mention, we've ate an awful lot more fast foods since Bree and Grace joined our family. I honestly can't tell. You look great to me, but if it really worries you, I'll make an effort to work on what we eat."

I am mildly satisfied with his response. I look great to the only person whose opinion I really care about and it would be good to review my diet. We do tend to fall back on easy meals. It would be good to get into a better, healthier eating habit for all of us. I am content quietly holding hands as we walk in and out of stores, completing our questionnaires with a lot of guidance from Edward.

It is dusk as we walk along a crowded bus interchange discussing, or should I say arguing over, where to have dinner. The interchange is full of school students, a rainbow of uniforms with the occasional business person trying to fight their way through the crowd. A few girls around us scream and run, knocking Eric to the ground. Ben and I help him up as we all look around.

"Tyler!" Edward shouts and runs.

I stand on one of the benches trying to see over the crowd. Trying to see where Edward ran. There is a small fight near the roadway. Even from meters away, I can see Tyler is involved. Four other boys have overpowered him, but being the headstrong teenager he is, Tyler isn't going down without a fight. I roll my eyes.

"Can you see? What's going on?" Jake eagerly asks.

"Tyler's in a fight with some other kids. Edward's almost there. He'll break it up." I assure Jake as he helps me down from the bench. We move closer to the fight easily because everyone else is moving further away.

Edward is yelling in his most authoritative voice for the fight to break up, but they ignore him. Tyler takes a punch to the head and Edward steps forward to break his fall. The other boys begin punching Tyler harder, sometimes kicking him. I start worrying. Tyler doesn't look well. He isn't fighting back anymore. Girls are still screaming in fear and Edward is still yelling at everyone to stop. The tone of Edward's voice worries me. I can tell he is scared for Tyler.

One of the boys pulls out a knife. I freeze in fear watching in slow motion as the knife plunges into Edward's shoulder and pulls back again. Blood. Lots of blood. I think it is fear that makes me do it, or maybe it is the sight of Edwards' blood, but I start searching around desperately. My eyes lock on a young schoolgirl's hockey stick. I grab it from her without thinking and run into the fight, beating away the other boys with the stick. They don't need much beating. Tyler is on the ground moaning and Edward is hunched over on his knees clutching his shoulder. I see fear in the boys' eyes when we hear sirens. They know they've gone too far and back away before running in the opposite direction.

I kneel down beside Edward and tear my own shirt off, not caring that my singlet top is exposed. I push Edward gently to the ground until he is lying as I tie my shirt tightly around his wound, pressing on it to help stop the bleeding. Jake runs to my side and tosses me my bag before helping Ben lift Tyler from the road onto the footpath. I hold one hand on my shirt over the stab wound and Edward grips my other hand with both of his.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently. What a stupid question. Of course he isn't okay.

Edward grimaces, "Actually, I think I've been better." At least he is trying to joke.

He doesn't let go of my hand as the paramedics fuss around him. They are lovely, believing immediately that he is a doctor, I am his girlfriend, and he wants me to stay with him. I actually feel useful as I retrieve the wallet from his jeans pocket and help to complete all the hospital admission forms. Ben and Jake stick with Tyler. They had a harder time at being allowed to travel in the ambulance, but the paramedics are worried Tyler is '_just __a __country __kid__'__._ When he loses consciousness, they decide it might not be a bad thing to have his friends there.

I meet Jake and Ben in the lobby during Edward's surgery. Tyler is being assessed. "Nice shirt, Bells." Jake smirks. I blush. I am still in my tiny singlet top and my lacy bra is quite exposed.

Ben rolls his eyes, "Grow up Jake".

"I am grown up. I was complimenting her shirt instead of complimenting her boobs, which a less mature version of me would have done." I blush and sit hunched over on one of the waiting chairs covering my exposed cleavage as best I can. We sit quietly and share a bottle of soda from a vending machine.

Ben clears his throat. "Does anyone know how to contact Laurent? I mean maybe we should tell him about … this."

I shake my head. "I'm not sure. His number might be saved in Edward's phone."

Jake pulls out his own phone. "Who wants to call Mr. Crowley and tell him about Tyler?"

We all avoid eye contact. I hope they don't choose me. A policewoman approaches us and kneels before me. "Bella?" She asks. I look up, surprised.

"Jane!" I smile happily. She has Eric with her. I can't believe we forgot about Eric. A lump of guilt forms in the pit of my stomach. He looks like he couldn't be happier as he stands proudly beside Jane. I try smiling, content he is safe and well in Jane's care.

Jane shakes her head and smiles indulgently. "Now, why would you be involved in trouble, Ms. Swan?"

I grin. "It wasn't me. It was Edward. He's in surgery now. He was stabbed trying to break up a fight."

Jane met Ben the day we had dinner at Angela's motel, so she gracefully introduces herself to Jake. "Is there anything I can do to help you kids out?"

Jake holds out his phone. "Sure, can you call Tyler's dad? We're not very good friends of his. We just…well, we were just looking out for him really."

Jane smiles politely and writes down the number. "Can I give you a lift anywhere?"

I shake my head. "No, I'll stay and wait for Edward."

Jake and Ben decide to head back to the motel we are staying and take Eric with them, but not before making sure Jane will escort them inside and speak to Laurent. She squeezes my hand comfortingly before heading off to make the phone call to Mr. Crowley.

"She's pretty cool for a cop." Jake muses. I grin, agreeing. It would be so much better if I could stop meeting her under such circumstances.

Jane returns, handing me a business card. "I wrote my personal contact numbers on the back in case you ever need me." I give Jake, Ben, and Eric a hug goodbye before reading Jane's card and am surprised to learn she's not a regular police officer. Her title has the word 'regional' in it. I make a mental note to ask Emmett about this. She wrote her home address on the back of the card too. I recognize the address from talks with Alice about clothing shops as a suburb in Brisbane that. I have a feeling Jane has quite a nice house, modern with no yard and no pets. I blush at the assumption I made, but she does seem to travel a lot. Pets wouldn't be practical. I wonder if she has a boyfriend.

It isn't long before I am called back to see Edward. He is in the recovery ward with his shoulder heavily strapped. I sit on the side of his bed as his surgeon explains how to care for the wound. Edward rolls his eyes, but I listen attentively.

"Now, I would much rather keep you in overnight, Dr. Cullen. This is quite a serious injury."

Edward grimaces. "I would rather not stay."

The doctor frowns. "Do you have someone to look after you at home? You may be in quite some pain for a few days yet and your movement is significantly reduced. You won't be able to do basic tasks to care for yourself."

Edward nods, "Yes, I have Bella. She'll look after me."

I smile and squeeze Edward's hand. Of course I will look after him. With further instruction from the doctor and a box of pain pills for Edward, we leave the hospital in a taxi.

I smile nervously at Edward. He looks tired. He catches my eye and manages a smile. "What are you worried about?" he asks.

"Oh, just that I fought so hard to share a room with Jake, Ben, and Eric. Now I'm going to have to share with you. I think I may be expelled."

Edward laughs. His face contorts in pain almost instantly. "Oh, don't make me laugh, love. It hurts." I shake my head, smiling. He has a way of making everything better. Making the things I worry about most seem insignificant. It is refreshing. "I won't let you get into trouble. I'll move my things and share with you. No one will notice me leaving my room and you won't have to worry about being caught there." I wonder if he thought of everything.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 – Roomies (LEMON)**

**(BPOV)**

I send Ben to help Edward move his bag into our room. I don't want to be caught anywhere near his room. I also don't want Edward carrying anything heavier than a glass of water.

Jake explains how the meeting with Laurent went. There has been so much worry about Tyler's welfare that my absence went unnoticed. I am relieved to hear it. Edward and Ben enter our room and I work at getting everyone settled. Edward grumbles about me being overprotective and Ben watches with fascination as I remove the dressing on Edward's shoulder.

"I should have a shower now." Edward states as I finish removing the old dressing. It has to be changed four times daily and it isn't to get wet.

I scoff. "How are you going to have a shower? You can't even reach most of the places you'll need to wash, let alone not getting your wound wet…"

Edward chuckles. "Well, you're supposed to help me. I'm filthy! I need a shower."

I am not wholly confident I can keep his wound dry. I spend a few minutes assessing the shower and adjusting the showerhead. Edward is quite tall. If he stays standing, perhaps the spray could be adjusted to hit lower than his wound. Finally satisfied, I gather clothes for both of us and stow them in the bathroom. I also grab everything I will need to redress the wound, in case things are messy. It'll be better doing that in the bathroom too.

Ben, Jake, and Eric watch afternoon cartoons on TV since it is still a while until the five o'clock news. They don't seem perturbed about me showering with the teacher. I suppose they are used to us as a couple now.

In the shower Edward stands obediently as I wash him, carefully avoiding his shoulder. He had scuffmarks and dirt on his arms and legs where he scuffled in the fight, which took some scrubbing. I can't help noticing that he seems to be enjoying the shower. He isn't trying to conceal his erection at all. When I finish washing him, I take his erection in my mouth, suck hard, and pump him with both hands. His eyes snap open and he involuntarily jerks.

"Oh." He hisses, keeping his voice low. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

"Shh", I chide. I can tell he was fantasizing heavily before I even started fellating him. He is close, very close. Another half a minute and he gushes into the shower drain, moaning softly. I let him stand uselessly as I wash myself, hair included. I also dry off before him, in order to help him dry. I dress completely and help him into boxers and shorts before propping him against the basin to apply the fresh dressing.

"So where will you be sleeping?" I am super nervous about being caught with Edward in our room, let alone in my bed.

"Next to you." He notices my apprehension. "We're not doing anything wrong, Bella. I definitely have an exclusion clause regarding my professional relationship with you and considering I'm injured. It's either this, or you stay with me in the hospital." I finish dressing his wound and lean in for a one-armed hug. He leans down and kisses my hair. "I won't embarrass you in front of your friends. I'll behave, promise."

I am not worried about that and reach up to stroke his hair, "I know you will".

He hugs me close. "Bella, can I ask you a question?" I giggle and he's a little affronted. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, it's just the question thing again." I laugh. "You do it all the time lately. The question always turns out to be something so… silly. I'm starting to wonder if you're doing it because I don't give you enough attention."

Edward laughs and shakes his head. "No. I always have the same question, but then I think maybe my timing is wrong, or you brush me off and I change it to something silly."

I look up at him to see if he's telling the truth. "So what's this question then?"

He takes a breath, "Bella, how do you feel about marrying me on your birthday?"

"Oh. This year?" I kick myself for asking. Of course he means this year. My birthday is less than a month away. The QCS Test is before then. I haven't even given a second thought to this year's birthday, despite it being a milestone, my eighteenth. "What did you have in mind?" I ask cautiously.

Edward lets out his breath slowly, "I was thinking something private, just our close friends for now. I mean, we can do it all again when you're older. When your Dad approves…"

"So you want to elope?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "You're not inviting your parents?" Edward nods guiltily. "Well, what are your reasons? Not that I object." I hurry to add. "It just seems…rushed."

"I don't want to lose you." He whispers.

"You're worried Dad will try and take me to Canada again?" I frown. If it is possible, then it is highly likely. Dad still worries about the stress an instant family puts on me. It is sensible to guard against that particular risk.

"I have my QCS Test. I don't think I could organize a wedding and still study enough to do well."

"I was going to plan it all for you… with Alice's help. You would only have to turn up." Edward seems to have put a lot of thought into this.

"How long have you been planning this?" I ask, surprised.

Edward shrugs and then winces when his shoulder aches. "I first wanted to ask you back on that awful weekend in July. You know, there was the newspaper article, Rose and her goddamn magical pregnancy, and you just kind of brushed me off. I applied for the wedding papers then, but I need to file them at least 21 days in advance. I really need you to sign them so I can file them at the court house before five today." He blushes.

I smirk, "Oh, you were so sure I'd agree, were you?"

Edward bites his lip and nods. "Are you? Going to agree that is?"

I laugh and nod. "Yes, it sounds wonderful. I'll just turn up on the day." I wink and he laughs. "So where are these papers?"

**oooOOOooo**

**(EPOV)**

My patience is very short as I try organising the class onto the bus for the trip home. Yesterday afternoon, Bella let me out of her sight for a few hours so I could go to the courthouse with the wedding papers and then find Laurent. As my employer, I have to report to him about the incident. I am relieved to find he is very grateful for my intervention with Tyler's fight. He is sympathetic about my injury and offers me time off. I don't think it is necessary since it is the weekend now anyway. By Monday, I should feel heaps better. Then things head downhill for me.

I lose my balance on the stairs back to Bella's room and steady myself with the wrong arm. The pain is unbelievable. I had her undress the wound to check I didn't tear any stitches. Fortunately I didn't, but there is no way Bella will let me out of her sight again. She's been rationing my pain pills according to the label on the box and it's not enough. She refuses to let me have higher than the dosage on the box and I can't convince her otherwise.

My nightmares plagued me all night. Bella wakes me up twice because I was screaming out. I know the boys had to have woken too, but they aren't letting on. I am mightily embarrassed about that. I have no idea what I say when I'm having nightmares. I hope it isn't anything too awful.

So now I'm trying to load kids onto the bus before breakfast time while being tired and grumpy. The box of pain pills say I must take them with food, so Bella hasn't let me take any today. She's waiting until breakfast. I'm not sure I'll survive without snapping at anyone.

Half an hour later, we pull up at McDonald's and there are kids everywhere, fifty students all vying for breakfast. I can't find Bella in the crowd. I know she'll buy me breakfast, but I need the pain relief more than I need food. I need it now. My shoulder is killing me. I think I might faint from the pain. I sit in a booth and wait for Bella to find me.

Laurent slips in opposite me. "How's the shoulder?" He seems to care.

"Not good." I grimace. "It'll be better once I've had some pain relief."

Laurent nods and looks worried. "You don't look well. Can I get your tablets for you? Where are they?"

"Bella has them." I mutter under my breath. Laurent nods and slides out of my booth.

Five or so minutes later, he is back with food and my box of tablets. I'm too relieved to ask where he found Bella, or where she might be now. Laurent helps me back onto the school bus. I took a few more pills than the box says to and I'm comfortably sleepy. He wakes me to let me know we are outside the school grounds. I can't believe I've slept the entire trip, even the ferry. I feel better after sleeping and thank him as I exit. There are still plenty of kids and parents milling around. I see Bella with both of our bags waiting with Jasper, who came to pick us up.

I slip gratefully into the passenger seat and make polite small talk with Jasper on the way to our house. Bella is strangely silent in the backseat. I check a few times to see if she's sleeping, but she isn't.

**oooOOOooo**

**(BPOV)**

I've been suspended from school for three days and have no idea how to tell Edward. I'm not sure I even want to tell him. The principal caught me with prescription drugs on our school excursion. Worse, they weren't my own. They were my teacher's. I've never been more embarrassed.

Laurent sternly telling me how inappropriate my behavior was and I should know better than to carry medication is one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. All medication has to be dispensed by teachers, per the school rules. Yes I know that, but I didn't consider it at all when I took Edward's pills away from him. It's just he kept double dosing himself and that can't be healthy. I couldn't tell Laurent that without him becoming suspicious regarding our relationship. Worse? Laurent tried to give me the '_teachers __don__'__t __appreciate __obsessive __teenage __girls_' talk. Obviously he assumes I stole the tablets. Why can't he give the talk to someone who actually deserves it, like Lauren? Either way, I'm not welcome back at school until Thursday.

**Authors Note:**

**I probably don't say it enough – but THANK YOU so much for taking the time to read and review. My 'free' time has been severely limited by income generating pursuits and I struggle to find time to write, let alone reply to reviews. I still read each and every review and if you've asked a specific question, I try my best to reply. I have a few days off because of Christmas so if you've been sitting on a question, now is a great time to ask me.**

**Check out my profile for links to the blog (with images); my Facebook (so I can add you to Twilight Fanfiction Group); Twitter (so you can be spammed with porn) and well, generally that's about all these days. Thanks for reading!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Authors Note: Early update especially for Ms Munchling because she needs to get over the sads. Made possible by the awesome Aunt Bell, we are now a little way ahead and I'm terribly excited about that! And extra special giggles for Nebravesgirl… for laughing at me for laughing at this chapter being number 69. I can make anything seem dirty. Lol.**

**Chapter 69 – Suspension (LEMON)**

(EPOV)

Bella has been quiet all weekend, too quiet. It's bugging me that I can't work out why. She assures me it has nothing to do with our wedding and she is just tired. I've spent a good part of the weekend wedding planning at Alice and Jasper's house, or more accurately, reigning Alice in. I'm thrilled with the result and know Bella will love it also, if only she would forget about her exams for half a minute.

Monday morning Bella doesn't dress for school. She says she is going to stay home with Grace and I decide not to argue with her. We're not learning new content at school. It'll be review from now until the QCS in less than three weeks and one day off isn't going to hurt her studies. It does make me wonder though; can I really make her go to school if she doesn't want to? She's always been a model student. I've never had to think about this before.

At school, Laurent sets a meeting tomorrow after work. I'm less than thrilled. It reminds me too much of the late night meetings with Rose. I have no excuse to not attend. I'll have to soften Bella up a little for this bombshell. We're not used to spending our evenings separated lately. It's weird enough not having her at school today.

I can smell her baked lasagna from her Grandma Swan's recipe as I open the front door letting Bree and I inside after school. I find Bella in the living room playing with Grace. She looks better, calmer, after a day of rest. I hope she got some sleep. I pull both Bella and Grace in for a hug. "I've got something to tell you." I whisper in Bella's ear. She smiles, returning my hug carefully avoiding my injured shoulder.

"Funny that. I've got something to tell you, too."

I laugh, "You first."

Bella grins and jumps up to grab the notepad from beside the phone. "Your University phoned. It seems you've been putting off doing a refresher course you need to keep practicing medicine." I blush madly. I should have done that course late last year. I forgot about it. Probably because I met Bella just as the school holiday started. She is quite the distraction.

"So I booked you for straight after the September holidays. You'll need three weeks off school. Now, what's your news?"

I splutter, "How come they let you book me?" I'm still floored. I know I need to do the course, but I don't want to do it so soon. I can't leave Bella at home with two kids just yet…could I?

"I told them I was your receptionist." Bella shrugs and lifts Grace to her hip. I'm a little bewildered and Bella reminds me that I have news of my own.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Laurent called a staff meeting for tomorrow night. I'm not sure how long it will run. I might not have to stay for the whole thing." I shrug apologetically, and leave room to wriggle out early in case Bella isn't comfortable with the idea.

She smiles. "That's fine. You can ask him for those three weeks off. I think it would be good if I stay home tomorrow anyway. I'm feeling a lot better today and I could use another day's rest."

I nod, eyeing Bella warily. "You're not getting sick are you?" I walk to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen and pull out a thermometer. Bella rolls her eyes at me.

"No. I'm not sick. I'm just…stressed I guess. I need a small break, that's all." I nod trying to understand why now. Why is it this week she needs a break? Has something happened?

"Okay, but you know if you have more than two days off school you'll need a doctor's certificate?" I realize the absurdity of this even as I say it. Of course I can write her a note. Stress is a valid reason for time off school, or work. She smiles sweetly at me.

"Good thing I've got connections with a doctor, isn't it?" She's teasing me and I swat playfully at her.

We have one of the best family dinners since becoming a family. Bella and I tell Bree about the wedding and Bree chatters excitedly about being a flower girl. I haven't heard her speak so much at once, ever.

The next morning we have a bit of resistance from Bree. She wants to stay home with Bella today. I insist she come to school with me. She scowls the entire trip. I find it almost comical when she walks briskly away from the car as soon as I park at school. She has attitude and likes to get her own way. I have offended her by putting my foot down this morning. I try not to smile, or worse, laugh while she can still see me.

Only Eric asks if Bella is okay and Jake quickly shushes him. Bella has obviously passed on her fear of being caught out in our relationship to her close friends. It is sweet that they protect her the way they do.

I take twenty minutes after school to drop off Bree at home. She's still not talking to me. It is strange how different her _usual_ not talking is from her _deliberate_ not talking. She holds me up an extra five minutes as she changes the dressing on my shoulder. It's healing nicely and she's really being too overprotective of me. I grab a warmer coat and a quick kiss from Bella before heading back to school for the meeting.

The meeting is just Laurent and me. This surprises me. I expected the student teachers to be here too. Laurent wants to run through a list of problem students at risk of not graduating from senior class. I'm excited he cares about this topic and keen to work with him. Jake and Tyler are on the top of the list and we work on a plan for each of them.

With Tyler, we simply need to bring his parents in and make them aware he is at risk of failing grade twelve. Tyler's parents are a force to be reckoned with. His mother seems to rule the family with an iron fist. I pity Tyler because we need to bring her in on this, especially since he is still at home recovering from the fight he had in Brisbane.

With Jake, it's harder. Traditionally, it's hard enough getting the local Aborigines to send their kids to school, let alone care about their grades. Most drop out voluntarily at grade ten to work around the island. Jake will be one of the first of his cousins to finish senior schooling in almost a decade. We need something different to motivate him to pass. I doubt his father cares much for our system of schooling.

Other students would certainly pass, but maybe not with high enough grades to enter university courses of their choice. We work on writing letters to their parents also. I have not seen the courses my students have chosen. I'm keen to get my hands on the list and see what Bella decided on in the end. I know Ben and Bella were at the top of the class this year, so I am surprised when Laurent brings up Bella's name as a problem student.

I sit, horrified, as Laurent explains he has noticed a sharp decrease in Bella's school performance, despite maintaining fantastic grades. She hasn't filled out her university forms. They were due last month. Effectively, Bella hasn't applied for university at all. I assumed she had. I mean, we discussed courses and she seemed happy with a few. Sure, she doesn't know exactly what she wants to do, but there are heaps of general courses she could start until she decides. I find myself holding my head, more from the shock of learning these things from Laurent. He finishes with how he caught her with drugs on the school excursion and she is currently on a three-day suspension.

Well that explains an awful lot. Stress huh? I am torn between my devastation as an almost parent not noticing these problems myself and as a teacher being angry with her for slipping like this. Laurent suggests lunchtime detentions to read through the university entry forms again, not that we can force her to apply if she doesn't want to. I nod unhappily. I would rather sort this out at home, but if she hasn't bothered to tell me by now, then it is unlikely she'll want to sort anything out with me directly.

I remember to ask about the three weeks I'll need off in late September, early October. Laurent is more than accommodating. I have to admit, he is a great principal. He has only known these kids for a few months and already he seems to know them better than I do.

**oooOOOooo**

The more I think about Bella's suspension, the worse my mood becomes. The drive home has me dreaming up all sorts of scenarios. Laurent said it was drugs. Drugs and Bella? That just isn't right. She isn't that type of person, or is it I really don't know her very well? It can't be too serious, or he would have reported her to the police. What type of drugs were they? Why didn't I ask? Knowing Bella, she probably confiscated someone else's drugs. When I pull up at home, I'm still confused and hurt she hasn't told me herself.

Bree and Grace are in bed, but Bella has waited up with my dinner. I don't talk at all, fearing if I do that I'll end up saying something I'll regret. She tries coaxing me into conversation.

"How was your meeting? You seem stressed." Huh, stressed. That's one word for it.

"How is your suspension?" I bite back nastily. "You seem right comfortable with it. I take it you're not going to school tomorrow either?"

Bella bites her lip and shakes her head to indicate no. She will not be going to school Wednesday. I'm a little deflated. I have hoped, until now, it was a misunderstanding and Bella would give me a reasonable excuse. She doesn't.

"Well, the meeting was all about trouble students. You were one of them. I guess you'll find out what was discussed when you return to school Thursday." I'm curt, but it's the best I can manage without entirely losing my temper.

She quietly leaves the kitchen and I hear the shower start. I sigh in defeat. I don't want to argue about these things. I finish my dinner and rinse the plate. Bella's still in the shower. I tiptoe in and strip off. Moving to pull the shower curtain aside, I hear her crying. I hate making her cry. I slide the curtain over and she is hugging her knees to her chest in the corner of the shower. I slip in, sit beside her, and pull her into a hug.

"Sorry I got mad." I mumble. It's an inadequate apology, but she seems to accept it.

After a while we stand and I wash her tears away as I reach for a loofah. She gasps and I look down. "Edward! Your shoulder!"

I groan in frustration realizing the dressing is soaked through. I'm not supposed to get it wet. We finish showering quickly and Bella removes the dressing from my shoulder before I even dry off properly. "Oh, it's bad." She determines. It hurts a bit too. I distract myself by watching her naked body move as she tends to my shoulder. She hasn't dried off properly herself and droplets of water run down her body. Her wet hair clings to her shoulders. It's a great distraction from the pain. I follow a drop of water with my eyes as it runs down her chest and drips from her nipple. I'm suddenly very turned on, despite the shoulder pain.

"Maybe we should leave the plaster off, give it a chance to dry?" She asks anxiously. I nod and kiss her forehead.

"Mm, put some of that antiseptic powder on it too. It'll dry it out faster." I advise. She dabs at it until she's satisfied. She notices my erection when she's done and laughs, shaking her head.

"How was that sexy?" she asks incredulously.

I do a one-shoulder shrug, a move I've perfected this week. She rolls her eyes at me. "Go lie on the bed and for god's sake, don't bump that shoulder."

I happily oblige, pleased to be forgiven for my temper earlier. She tidies the bathroom and turns the lights off before joining me, shedding her robe as she crawls into bed. I use my good arm and shoulder to pull her close and cover her face with kisses, not stopping until she giggles and resists.

When we settle again, I ask the question that's been burning in the back of my mind. "Love, what type of drugs were you caught with?"

She giggles again, "Your drugs…the pain pills…my teacher's prescription drugs. It really doesn't get worse than that."

"Bella! You could have got me. I would have explained everything. I can still explain everything. You weren't doing anything wrong!" I protest. I can't believe I ever thought it was anything worse than this.

Bella laughs. "Oh it gets worse. Laurent assumes I stole them from you because I am obsessed with you. He gave me a lecture on appropriate student-teacher behavior." I had to laugh at this.

"Miss Swan, I _**demand**_ a demonstration of inappropriate student behavior." I growl in her ear. She responds quickly, fluidly. Within seconds she is straddling me and it takes my breath away.

"I'm sure it has something to do with this", she rubs against me. I moan and begin stiffening beneath her. "Or maybe it is just thinking about it that is naughty?" She pretends to ponder this as I grab at her breasts with my good arm.

"Shush and be still." She pins my arm down. "No moving, no wriggling. I don't want your shoulder any worse than it already is. Stay still or I'll stop everything." She warns in a low, sexy voice. I nod. She makes a very good point.

I try my best to restrain myself as she slides onto me. It feels fucking fantastic and I moan in encouragement. She allows me this. As she begins to ride me faster she claws at my chest. It's so unbelievably fucking hot. I buck my hips up in time to her thrusting. She allows me this too. Anything that doesn't affect my shoulder it seems.

I watch, spellbound, as she moves above me. Her eyes closed and her nails digging into my chest. She knows exactly where she's headed and she's in complete control. I don't even worry about her screaming out. I know how far we've come these past few months and I trust her implicitly. In a few more moments, I worry I won't last long enough for her and it will be all her fault. She's never clawed me like this before. I like it way too much.

"Hold on", she instructs. How the fuck does she _know_? "I only need a…Gah!" She comes before finishing her sentence and I smirk, allowing myself the same privilege moments later. She cuddles into me without bothering to clean up and I'm completely satisfied.

"Oh, look. I didn't mean to do _that_!" She exclaims and soothes her hands over my chest. I grin wickedly.

"I liked it."

She laughs. "Of course you did." We kiss and cuddle for a very long time, but I'm still troubled by her suspension.

"It still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me." She props up to look at me. "About the suspension, about what Laurent said…any of it. You could have told me everything, I would have understood."

Bella interjects, "Yes, and you would have made a scene and I would have been left a social outcast at school because of it. It's easier this way. Trust me."

I'm a little offended, but I know she's right. I would have fought for her suspension to be lifted and all the students would know what is going on. I can't wait until she graduates and this isn't a problem anymore.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! Notice how I replied to every single one last week? Well I'm going to try again this week too. *huge smiles***


	70. Chapter 70

_Little Aussie (Queensland) Dictionary: I'm not sure if I've explained it before, but QCS stands for "Queensland Core Skills" and it's a series of four tests taken over two consecutive days by OP eligible students testing their core skills. Almost all students are OP eligible and the purpose of an OP is to get into university here. The test counts towards something huge, like 50%, of your OP score. Scores are given on a bell curve scale of 1 to 25. 1 is the best, 25 is the worst. The bell curve is worked out using the results of EVERY grade 12 student in Queensland._

**Chapter 70 – QCS**

I'm too damn nervous about my QCS test to eat dinner and Edward is bothering me about it. "C'mon, you can't skip breakfast and then refuse dinner too. There will be nothing left of you!" I huff in his direction. Despite my changed eating habits, I haven't lost a single kilo in the past eight months. He really doesn't need to worry about that.

It's September 6 and the QCS testing begins tomorrow. Four exams over two days, if you miss one there is no chance to re-sit. Tonight we have parent-teacher night for Bree and I complain about the crazy scheduling. Edward calmly reminds me not many families have a student in the first _and_ the twelfth grades. I try swallowing my nervousness with a few mouthfuls of food. Bree is excited about showing me her classroom. I try glossing over the fact she has no real parents to go with her.

By six, we are back at the school. With Grace in my arms, we're in Bree's classroom watching a small skit the class has prepared. Bree isn't taking part. Her not talking is an issue and I'm mad the teacher didn't find a way for her to participate. Bree doesn't seem to mind, but I do.

Afterwards, as we wait for our turn with the teacher, Edward chats with other parents and Bree tugs Grace and me around the classroom pointing out any artwork pinned to the wall belonging to her. I see a recurring theme. All her paintings have a happy family and it's not Renee or Phil in her drawings. It's Edward, Grace and me. She has 'Dad' printed above Edward and 'Mum' above my figure. It's the first time I actually realise she has replaced Renee with me in her mind. I think of her so much as a sister, yet she thinks of me as her mum. I'm floored.

I find Edward to show him. He's equally as shocked, but for other reasons. I follow him to the large rainbow ending in a pot of gold near the back of the room. The pot of gold has little notes the students have written outlining their wish pinned to it. Bree's is short and straight to the point.

"_I wish to be adopted by my new family." – Bree Dwyer._

I can't help crying and Edward wraps an arm around me. "Shush, love, we'll talk about it later."

I swallow my tears and nod. "Why do you think she never talks about this with us?" I implore. How sad we don't even know this is what she wants. Grace stirs in my arms as if she can sense I'm upset.

It's our turn with the teacher and we head over. Laurent is sitting there too and I stumble a little. My lunchtime detentions are over, but I still avoid him as much as possible. He probably still thinks I'm obsessed with Edward. This is going to be awkward.

I quite like Bree's teacher. I've had several meetings with her since Phil's death, mostly to talk about how Bree is coping. Edward's only come to a few of these. She greets me kindly. I sit and settle Grace in my lap. She is warm and caring, congratulating us on Bree's high reading and writing level. Her verbal communication is still an issue. I bring up my concerns about Bree being excluded from the skit. The teacher notes my concerns and tells me she will address these with her aide, perhaps Bree could take part in the Christmas break play. I figure it is a small win.

Laurent then pulls us aside. "Well, Dr. Cullen, it would seem you lead quite the double life." I keep my mouth shut, sure that Laurent would be well aware who Bree's guardians are if he had cared to look.

Edward raises his eyebrow and I get the feeling this isn't going to end well. "No, I only have the one life. Family, kids, work… the usual." Edward is trying to brush him off.

Laurent does not accept this as an answer. "You're living as husband and wife with one of your students!" he hisses. I try not to grin. I know this is the part where Edward explains the clause in his employment contract and I am not disappointed. Much to our surprise, Laurent already heard of this and he doesn't buy it. "I've checked our records, Dr. Cullen. There isn't even a signed contract for you on file, let alone one with such a clause."

Surprised, Edward scratches his head. "Was it destroyed in the floods? Where have you found an unsigned contract?"

Laurent nods, "On our computerized filing system. I'm sure you understand, but you will have to take paid leave as of tomorrow until I get to the bottom of this. I can't have a teacher living with a student and it would seem putting you on temporary leave would be kinder than expelling Bella so close to her exams and all."

I'm horrified. So close to my exams? They're tomorrow! Edward looks perplexed, "but you won't have enough people to supervise the testing tomorrow". Laurent shakes his head, adamant it won't be a problem. Edward simply does his one-shoulder shrug, a result of his stab wound still bothering him. "Fine, I'm on leave as of tomorrow. Grace will appreciate that."

I'm still upset. "Why now?" I ask, looking between Laurent and Edward. "Why after nine months of this do you decide it can't continue now?"

Laurent shakes his head sadly, "I've had a complaint from a parent. I heard about the contract so I looked for it and it doesn't exist as far I can see. I contacted the school board today to try and see if they took a copy of the original, but until then I can't have this going on." He points between us as he says _'this'_. I take offense.

Edward grabs my hand and calls for Bree before I could make a scene. I save my anger until we are in the car. Edward continues defusing my anger by chatting with Bree about how nice her artwork is and how her teacher said lovely things about her. Bree glows with pride and I push my anger aside to join in the praise.

**oooOOOooo**

I'm no longer nervous about my exams. I'm angry at the injustice of Edward not being able to supervise us. He seems to take it in his stride. He's dressed casually as he straps Grace into the car. "C'mon, Bella, you don't want to be late. I'm driving."

I shake my head, bewildered. How can he be so calm about this? I allow myself to be chauffeured to school. Bree skips happily off to her class and Edward unbuckles Grace. It looks like he's staying, at least for a short time. I'm confused by this.

Near the bus stop, there are a few picnic tables under shelter from the sun. Edward sits at one with his backpack. He passes Grace to me and I watch him unpack his backpack, perplexed. Edward grins at me. "You didn't think I'd really abandon everyone like that, did you?"

I smile and sit beside him. It draws attention from my friends. Jake, Eric, and Ben join us. Edward hands around chocolate he has packed. He tells us it will help us concentrate in the exams. By this stage at least half of our class is around the tables, all keen for their chocolate. I smile at the brilliance of his plan. The bus stop isn't on school ground so he is allowed here, but it isn't forbidden for students either. It is neutral territory. He helps us with last minute study, mainly going over math and science formulas we may need. Grace is happy sitting on his lap, cooing and grabbing at the chocolate wrapper I gave her to play with. By the time the school bell rings, our entire class, and some of Mr. Cope's old class, are at the bus stop. We are ready to face our exams. Edward wishes us luck and promises to be waiting here when we break for lunch.

The exam is so much easier than Edward made it out to be. I fly through it. I go back through it twice, worried I have completed it too fast and still spend half an hour twiddling my thumbs. Emmett is one of the supervisors. I find this a little strange since he's not a teacher. I see he is more bored than I am and entertain myself by watching him entertain himself.

Edward brought juice boxes and sandwiches for everyone at lunch. I laugh that the other kids call the juice boxes 'poppers'. A few kids found the exam hard, so I keep my thoughts about it to myself. I can always brag to Edward later, in private.

"Why aren't you supervising the exam, sir?" Jessica isn't the first to notice. She's just the first to ask.

"Because I'm on leave" Edward shrugs and bites into a sandwich.

Emmett marches over to the bus stop, pausing near the sandwiches with his hands on his hips. "Okay. Why didn't I get an invite to this party?"

Edward considers him for a moment, "I suppose you can have a sandwich, Em."

Emmett gets comfortable on the bench beside me and digs into a sandwich. "This is the most boring job in the world, Eddie. I'm not even getting paid for this, you know." He tells us.

Edward laughs. "I don't know how you let yourself be roped into it."

Emmett grimaces and eats another sandwich. "I got a call late last night. Laurent sounded desperate. It's insane, the criteria to supervise this thing nearly rules out everyone on the island."

I smile and nudge Emmett. "Hey, you know, Edward is on _paid_ leave. So he's getting paid to not do what you are doing for no pay."

Emmett swats at me and laughs. "Shut up, you. I saw you in there, doing nothing."

I huff playfully. "I was finished."

Emmett continues to chew, ignoring all the other students around us, most of them engaged in their own conversations. "Why didn't you just show him your copy?" Edward kicks at Emmett under the picnic tables and I notice. I realise I'm not meant to have noticed this. I don't care.

"Yeah," I add, "Wouldn't you have a copy somewhere safe?" I know he has a safety deposit box at the bank. Almost every family on the island does. It's where Mum and Phil kept their Will.

Edward shrugs. He is hiding something from me. I don't like it, but lunch is over and I can't pursue the issue.

**(EPOV)**

This whole thing with the school and Laurent suspending me is going to be huge. I had my suspicions when he put me on paid leave. If I were really doing something wrong, the leave would certainly be unpaid. I don't know how huge this will be yet, but if Ang is worried, then I'm worried too. I meet with her after lunch to discuss the situation further. We already had a good long chat on the phone this morning. Laurent doesn't care that my employment is legal, I can produce a copy of the contract, and my relationship with Bella is endorsed. He cares about the school's reputation and Ang thinks it's going to be a witch-hunt. In a way, it makes me miss having Rose as a principal. I try getting used to the idea that I might not be going back to school at all this year.

I ask Ang about how to go about adopting Bree and Grace too, if Bella wants that. It turns out I can't do anything until Bella becomes their guardian, but it's only a week away now. As is our wedding and Bella's birthday.

I've been working secretly with Charlie on the perfect gift for Bella. I want to buy her a car. Her own car since she is uncomfortable driving Jasper's old one, but I know she'll never accept such a large gift from me. In the end, Charlie solves the problem. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his number on my caller ID a few weeks back. He often calls Bella or the house phone, but never my personal phone.

_**Three weeks ago…**_

"_Hello?" I' answer hoping it is her Grandma instead._

"_Edward. It's Chief Swan." His voice is gruff, but friendly. He still doesn't let me call him Charlie. "I'm calling about Bella's eighteenth birthday. Have you got anything planned?"_

_I smirk despite myself, a wedding. I filed the papers yesterday. "No, I don't. Will you be visiting?" Oh God, please don't let him visit. He'll kill me._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that for her birthday. I'm planning to be there for her graduation in November though. I wouldn't miss that for the world." I make a mental note to prepare myself to die in November. "I'm actually calling about her birthday present. I need a little assistance with the purchase."_

_As he elaborates, I realise we both want the same thing for her. He has been saving to buy her a car for her eighteenth since she was fourteen and asked for one. He is sure she won't even remember him agreeing to buy one for her eighteenth. He has a decent amount saved, enough for a brand-new three-door hatchback, a typical first car for a teenage girl. I point out, very carefully that perhaps she needs something bigger, a family car. He grudgingly agrees and accepts my offer to match his finance, but he has a catch._

_It has to be a Jeep. I groan, Jeeps are…ugly. I mean, they were made as a military vehicle. Practical yes, but not stylish and definitely not something your average eighteen year old would want to be seen driving. Charlie suggests red and I agree. Maybe it won't look so bad if it is red._

Regardless, I find the closest dealership, Brisbane no less, and settle on a new Cherokee Unlimited. It is very, well, American looking, but all Jeeps are. It has four doors, a spacious cargo area, and plenty of room for Bree and Grace in the back. I ordered it exactly two weeks ago and as I'm returning to collect Bella from her QCS test, the dealership phones. It's ready.

_Authors Explanatory Notes: In case it isn't clear – Laurent knows there is a contract, but he is maintaining appearances and protecting what he perceives is the school reputation by acting as though if he can't see the original, it doesn't exist. I imagine he would be quite the brown-noser. Let me know if you need a translation for that expression ;)_

**Stories I recommend you read: (copy and paste the link into your browser, then remove the brackets from around the dots)**

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7414342/1/About_That_Night - it's a WIP but still fresh at 8 chapters; well beta'd; canon; AH; slow burning lemons… she's almost got 100 reviews and I'd be stoked if you'd give it a go and push her into the triple digits ;) Although we don't know Edwards age yet, Bella is around 30 and it would seem Edward is younger… cougar anyone?**

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6009387/1/Unloved_Unwanted - It's complete; it's vamp & werewolf; it has a naughty divergence story; it's canon; it doesn't have 1000 reviews yet and I think it deserves more because her imagination is FANTASTIC. The plot twists in this story kept me up all night reading it.**

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7467235/1/No_right_or_wrong – it's a one-shot, complete, AH and wait for it… it's a very realistic depiction of a workable threesome relationship between Edward, Bella and Jasper. It blew my mind. Same author as 'Torn', which is one of my all-time favourite WIP's. Has less than 100 reviews also… probably because people need a bit of time to process the brilliance of this story before they can review. It actually had me (I work in a nursing home) imagining what I'd say if these three characters were in their late 80's and trying to check into a unit together.**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 – Early birthday surprise (LEMON)

Day two, exam four, the final exam of the final day and I couldn't be more relieved. I hardly slept last night arguing with Edward. Well, it was more like me talking to a brick wall and him, well, being a brick wall. He refused to be drawn into a discussion about his employment circumstances in the middle of my exams. Well, exams are over as of two-thirty this afternoon and he will have no excuse.

We all miss him at lunch. Last minute tutoring isn't necessary for the creative writing exam. He warned me he might be late picking me up this afternoon. The only having one car thing is a little bit annoying at times. I am tempted to hitch a ride home with Jake on his bike, but Edward insisted I wait for him outside school and Jake does live in the opposite direction of our house.

Our class is mucking around a little as we exit the school hall. Nothing serious, we are just a little noisy as we celebrate our exams being over. It is Thursday, but seniors have school off Friday supposedly to recover from our exams. I catch wind of a party later tonight at Mike's house and immediately opt out. Not that I can't go, because I could. I just don't want to go without Edward. Being a teacher, he wouldn't be invited. Besides, I remember what happened last time I went to one of Mike's parties. I shudder a little at the memory of being lost at sea.

As our group heads toward the parking lot, I see something that makes me stop dead in my tracks. Grandpa's Jeep. It is impossible, I know. This one is brand new, modern, and shiny, but I could have sworn it was Grandpa's Jeep when I first saw it. I gulp back the emotion forming in the back of my throat. My dream car…I didn't even know it exists in Australia. All the cars here are different…smaller and sleeker. This one is red, just like Grandpa's had been. From the corner of my eye I see Edward and Grace at the picnic tables, but something makes me want a closer look at the Jeep. Touch it. Check that it really exists. Prove I haven't lost my mind and began imagining things from my childhood.

**(EPOV)**

How can she possibly _know_? She sees the Jeep before she sees me. She can't possibly know it's hers. It's not like I stuck a big ribbon on the roof or anything. Besides, her birthday is next week. She'd hardly expect something today, but she knows all right. She's running her hand over the bonnet, a look of wonder and disbelief on her face. As soon as Ben arrives at the picnic tables, I leave Grace in his care and jog over to Bella. She doesn't notice me at all. I stand in her path and hold the car keys out in the palm of my hand. It takes a while for her to look up at me, a few more moments before she registers what is going on.

"Happy Birthday, Bella", I say softly. She surprises me by leaping into my arms and I drop the keys.

"You talked to Dad!" It's not an accusation, if anything its praise. I nod. She covers my face in kisses and I blush. It's the school car park after all. "You have no idea how worried I've been that you two would never talk. This is wonderful!"

Once again, as with our engagement, she floors me with loving the gesture more than the gift. I set her on the ground and retrieve the keys from where they fell. As I stand, I place them in her hand. "So you like it?" I double check.

She grins, "I love it. It's my dream car. I wasn't even sure Dad knew. How much he remembered…" She fades into her daydreams, or memories and I'm dying to know the connection. "It's the same as my Grandpa's Jeep. I was devastated when they sold it after the funeral. I wanted it so bad. I was only fourteen and I tried to convince Dad to keep it until I was old enough. He said Grandma needed the money and he would see about maybe buying me one for my eighteenth. That he'd been saving… I knew he'd never have enough to buy one the same…" She has tears in her eyes and everything clicks into place for me. This ugly, boxy, military-type vehicle really is her dream car. Charlie couldn't have chosen better. Bella laughs as she clicks the unlock button on the keys, "It's a lot newer than Grandpa's ever was, but at least it's red."

A few other kids, the ones Bella considers friends, gather around sharing in her excitement. She is bouncing around the car, checking in each door and yelling out to me when she notices something special. "You bought Grace a new car seat, just for my car!" I smile and nod along with each new thing. It makes sense to have one in each vehicle. I tried to think of everything. Emmett, Bree, and Ben join us at the car. I take Grace from Ben, swinging her up on my hip.

Emmett whistles low, "Wow, what a birthday present. She didn't argue with you?"

I smile. Yes, it is unusual for Bella to accept something large so easily, "Charlie helped me plan it. It was mostly his idea and I think she loves it too much to object to the price tag."

Everyone wants to go for a ride with Bella in her new car. I didn't anticipate this. I planned for Bella to drive Bree, Grace, and I home, leaving room for only one extra passenger. Jake suggests we meet at our place and take turns driving with Bella from there. It seems the most logical thing to do and since I drove the car from the dealership to here, I move the baby seat to the back of Emmett's car. Grace and Bree can ride home with Emmett. I'll drive Ben's car home. Ben, Eric, and Jake ride with Bella.

By four pm, they have had enough of driving. Bella, Jake, Ben, and Eric pile into the kitchen where Emmett is helping me cook dinner. Rose is away all weekend, so Emmett is going to hang out here and help Bree with her tree house tomorrow. "Is everyone staying for dinner?" I ask as I count how many steaks we'll need.

"No way. We're off to Newton's party." Jake looks ecstatic. I remember at the start of the school year he was always left wanting an invite. Somehow, he is now on the cool list. I can't help wondering if it is because of his friendship with Bella and Ben.

"Oh." I stop and turn to Bella. "Do you want dinner?" Of course she's going to the party too.

She smiles and shakes her head. "No. I'm not going." Bella walks to the front of the house to wave the boys off. They need to change before the party. I am worried.

"Em, what am I going to do? I, well, I can't let Bella miss this party."

Emmett nods solemnly. "I know. The QCS-After-Party is a rite of passage. She can't miss this." We sit in silence for a moment before Emmett speaks again. "She's not going only because of you. She doesn't want to go anywhere if you're not with her."

I nod. I feel the same. I know it's probably not healthy, but we've been through a lot these past few months. I won't say we are co-dependent…yet. Emmett gauges my reaction before continuing. "I could stay and babysit. Go with her."

I smile and shake my head. "She'd never agree. She'd be embarrassed. No one really knows about…us." I shudder as I remember Angela's warning from earlier, everyone will know about us if it makes the papers. She thinks it will.

Emmett taps his chin thoughtfully. "Don't tell her you're going to the party. Say you're taking on her on a date. You guys never go out anymore and you've got a babysitter tonight." He's beaming as he finishes explaining. It might work.

Bella walks back into the kitchen and I corner her out of Emmett's earshot. "Emmett's offered to babysit tonight." I start.

She presses a finger to my lips, interrupting. "I'm not going to the party."

I blush faintly. I've said nothing about the party, but she sees straight through me. "Um, I wasn't… I mean, do you want to go out? Like on a date just you and me?" I'm surprised how nervous I am waiting for a response. Emmett's right, we never do this.

She nods once, then smiles. I won.

**oooOOOooo**

I'm waiting for Bella to finish getting ready. She's been in the bathroom for ages. Emmett seems confident enough to feed Grace through the night, so we really don't need to come home at all tonight. I throw the swag into Bella's jeep just in case she decides to go to the party and cut loose. I also put a chilled bottle of Sparkling Moscato in with crystal champagne flutes and the picnic blanket. I help Emmett with the dinner dishes. We ate steaks after all. Bella thinks we might be going to the movies and I haven't given her any hints whatsoever.

The bathroom door creaks open and Emmett laughs, "Finally! You'd think she didn't want to go out the way she's taking her time."

I'm a little bit nervous about that myself, until I see her. A new dress, a very low cut halter dress, ample cleavage…fuck, this dress makes her tits, well, pop! I'm a little excited just looking at her. She notices and swats at me as she grabs the nice handbag she never uses and fills it with her phone, keys, lip-gloss, and other girlie things. From behind I notice the skirt of the dress is quite decent, just above the knees and a gorgeous deep blue. Nice. "New dress?" I enquire lightly.

"Mm hm." She turns her attention to Emmett. "You'll call if you're worried about anything, right? Or if you forget…just call…I don't mind."

Emmett smiles indulgently and crosses his heart in a gesture of trust. "You'll be the first I call. Trust me."

Bella smiles, gives Bree and Grace a hug and kiss goodbye. She's wearing make-up too, lots of it. It makes her look much older and I really like it. At the jeep, I open the passenger door for her and help her in before running around to the driver's side. I want to take her down near the national park. There are a lot of windy roads her new Jeep will handle beautifully. It's mostly isolated and only a few minute's drive to Mike Newton's party, if it comes to that.

We drive in comfortable silence most of the way with me sneaking glances at her in the moonlight. "You look stunning tonight, love." I rest a hand on her thigh, over her dress.

She blushes and threads her fingers through mine. "I don't know…I mean you have to say that, don't you?"

I can tell she's not joking. "Bella, you are absolutely gorgeous! I mean the new dress, the make-up, the heels…" Oh yes, those stiletto's did not escape my attention.

She interrupts me with a sad sigh. Her voice is blunt, "It's a new dress because my others don't fit. It's a size 12." I see tears forming as I pull up in a quiet car park area in the National Park. We're the only ones here. I reach over and brush the tears away. I see her gulp, making a conscience effort not to cry. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed…" she looks away, ashamed. Oh god no.

I lean over and brush by lips across her cheek. "I haven't." I answer honestly. "Well, maybe your breasts…" I trace a finger along her cleavage. "But I honestly didn't notice they were any larger until I saw you in this dress tonight and, well, I assumed the dress was playing tricks on me."

She giggles despite herself. "What? Like a Wonder-Bra?" She is laughing now and I can't help chuckling.

"Mm, perhaps, but if you're trying to tell me they're bigger all round, well, I certainly won't complain about _that_!" I grope at her cleavage and she swats me away playfully.

There's half a moment of awkward silence. "So, what are we doing tonight?" She asks lightly.

I shrug. "Relaxing?" I turn the Jeep off completely, no lights, no radio, and jump out. I hear her starting to open her door and I tut. She hesitates until I can come around and open the door for her. As I help her to the ground she giggles again.

"I'm not really dressed for the middle of nowhere."

I smile as I open the door to the backseat and indicate I would help her in. She rolls her eyes at me and laughs as she crawls into the backseat. Grace's car seat is still in Emmett's car so she scuttles across to make room for me. I reach into the back and grab the sparkling wine and glasses, pouring one each. Settling back into the seat, I hold my glass up in a toast, "Happy early birthday, Love".

She smiles and we clink glasses before sipping. It's peaceful outside. Just enough moonlight to see and a light breeze rustling through the trees. Bella cuddles up against my shoulder and I wince. It's still not completely healed from the stab wound. I pull her closer, moving her off my shoulder and onto my chest without her realizing why. She sighs happily and I glow with pride knowing I make her happy.

"So the wedding is…sorted?" she begins asking, a little hesitantly.

I smile broadly. I know it will be perfect. She has no reason to worry. "Absolutely," I assure her.

She intertwines her fingers with mine. "Is there anything special I have to do?"

"Not unless you want to." I kiss her hair affectionately. I really have thought of everything for our wedding.

She giggles again. "It feels a little surreal. Suddenly exams are over, the wedding is five days away, I know _nothing_ about it, and I haven't even cared until now."

I laugh at her admitting she hasn't cared. At the same time, I'm thrilled she does now. "Well, I think it's perfect." I admit. "Alice won't let me see the dress. She says it's tradition, but she told me she was very sneaky getting your measurements and we'll both love it."

Bella laughs nervously. "Yeah, I had to see her to get some new clothes…this dress, school skirts, bras even…"

I don't want her dwelling on her perceived weight gain again, so I change the subject hurriedly. "I do want your input on the honeymoon though."

"Oh?" I have her attention now.

"Yes. I, uh, I allowed Bree certain…privileges. Her dress, of course, she is chief flower girl." Bella nods, waiting. "And, well, she insists on accompanying us on our honeymoon."

Bella laughs uproariously. "Seriously?"

I'm blushing as I explain. "Yes, well, at this stage it would seem EVERYONE is coming on our honeymoon. We have our own room of course." I rush to explain. "It's just that everyone else will be staying in the same hotel too."

To my utter relief, Bella smiles widely. "It sounds perfect. What's an elopement without sharing the honeymoon with your closest friends…and children?"

I settle back happily and sip more wine. What indeed? I haven't been thinking of our wedding as us eloping, mostly because I planned something traditional and all our friends will be there. But, as usual, Bella is right. Our families won't be attending. Her Dad would never allow it and my parents would protest the entire ceremony. I guess we really are eloping.

I finish my wine before Bella and set my glass on the front centre console. I run my fingers across her cleavage again as she sips slowly, taking liberties when I'm not being swatted away. Her nipples are peaking through the material of her dress and I brush over them too. They tighten further and my dick becomes painfully aware of her presence on my lap. When her chest heaves, I decide there is no use denying myself such pleasures and kiss hungrily down her neckline.

She sets her empty glass beside mine on the console and turns to straddle my lap. I don't bother concealing my excitement. Her tits are in my face and I couldn't be happier. I trace my tongue where my fingers roamed earlier and her response is to grind herself into my crotch.

I fumble with the halter tie of her dress, finally getting the fabric to slip down showing her strapless bra. It's a very skimpy bra. I wonder why she bothered with one at all. I push it down out of the way and cover her breasts with kisses. My hands run up her thighs, under her dress, and grip her ass firmly.

She moans and rocks against me harder. I have to admit I hoped for a little action tonight. Perhaps some fondling on the picnic rug, but this has gone further than I ever hoped. I suck and bite at her nipples, slip my fingers under the lace covering her tight ass, and squeeze any flesh I can reach. She will give in soon. She always does. Like clockwork, she undoes my pants, rubbing me good and hard. I'm ready for more. "Your panties, I need to…" I try shifting her so I can pull them down.

"No." She's firm. Too firm. Why not? She never says _no_! With Bella it's always _yes, yes, yes_! "Keep searching." Fuck. Search for what? I'm too stirred up for anything cryptic tonight. I growl in annoyance and decide to finger fuck her. She won't be able to resist that. I start rubbing her mound through her lacy panties. They are new too. I haven't felt this lace before. I grin wickedly and rub a little lower, teasing. Unexpectedly, my fingers fall through the lace and straight into her heat. My eyes widen in shock. She smirks, "Crotch less."

I move fast, pulling her onto my erection and wiping that smirk from her face. It's replaced with ecstasy and now I'm the one smirking as I pump her over me. I bury my face in her breasts as they bounce. Fuck, it's fantastic. They really are bigger. I don't remember being able to do this before. I wonder if she'll let me titty-fuck her later. How juvenile of me, fitting for a high school party. Oh god, the party…I hope so.

She pulls at my hair as she bounces and it's driving me insane. I can tell she's close and I want desperately to knock her over the edge. I thrust from where I'm sitting, impossibly deeper inside her. A few more of those and she's gone, really gone. She's struggling to sit up and I hurry to finish before she collapses on me entirely. Not that I don't want her to, because I do. I'm just used to her needing me twice, thrice, maybe more, before she's satisfied. Not tonight, it would seem. I smirk again. I do this to her.

I don't pull out, but I do have the foresight to cram a few tissues into our groin area before cuddling her close. Stained clothes are not a good look. We continue holding each other for a long time, long enough for me to memorize her heart beat and hear it slow to normal. I help her with her bra and halter tie before finally separating and cleaning up. Thank god she stashed baby wipes in that handbag. I should have thought of that.

Bella is absolutely glowing and her mood is fabulous as we move back to the front seats. I'm brave enough to suggest we swing by Newton's party and she agrees. I'm nervous as I drive to the Newton residence. I haven't been to a teenage party since I was a teenager myself. I don't remember them ever being much fun, but then again, I never had a fuck hot girlfriend with huge tits and I'd certainly never just scored. I smirk again. It seems tonight I am an alpha male. I like the feeling.


	72. Chapter 72

_Previously: (EPOV) Bella is absolutely glowing and her mood is fabulous as we move back to the front seats. I'm brave enough to suggest we swing by Newton's party and she agrees. I'm nervous as I drive to the Newton residence. I haven't been to a teenage party since I was a teenager myself. I don't remember them ever being much fun, but then again, I never had a fuck hot girlfriend with huge tits and I'd certainly never just scored. I smirk again. It seems tonight I am an alpha male. I like the feeling._

**Chapter 72 – Teen Party**

Edward brushes off my concerns about turning up as a couple. Apparently his recent lack of employment means he just doesn't give a…care, not the word he used. I'm reluctant to admit he's been beat by Laurent. We receive a lot of second looks as we walk in, or Edward does. I don't think too many people notice we are together. They are more shocked that Edward has turned up. I can't help giggling at the kids who rush off to hide their underage drinking from the school teacher, as though he'd care.

Okay, I admit I was worried, but now that we're here it's not so bad. Mike's party isn't as raucous as I remember the last one. Perhaps everyone isn't as drunk yet. I seek out my friends first, finding Ben, Jake, and Eric sitting outside on the Newton's patio. They welcome us warmly and Eric runs to get us each a beer. Jake staring at my chest is making me a little uncomfortable, but then I am showing more skin than normal. I blush, looking up at Edward, unsure what to do about this. He simply smiles down and wraps an arm securely around me. I'm not sure he even understands the problem, but I feel safer. Jake begins a conversation after an awkward lull.

"It's been a bit boring so far. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be here, but I just thought there'd be more entertainment. You know?"

Ben nods in agreement. "I saw a poker set inside. Do you think Mr. Newton would mind if we play a game?"

Edward shrugs, "Why would he? We'll pack it all up afterwards."

Eric nods, "Oh yeah, it's cheap and nasty."

We all laugh. Edward asks how Eric determines that. Eric explains how his parents bought the set as a gift for the Newton's last Christmas and he overheard them discussing how it was a cheap and nasty set, but the Newton's would never know. We all laugh as Eric fetches the game. He is sweetly oblivious to the implications of his statement.

As our laughter dies down, Edward sits a bit taller and sniffs. "Someone's got pot." He states.

I am shocked, someone in our grade? I doubt it. Ben nods sagely. "Mm, Tyler has some."

"But we're not cool enough for that, apparently." Jake spits out venomously, as if he's jealous.

"GOOD!" I exclaim, a little too loud. I am not impressed. "I wouldn't want to be friends with anyone so '_cool_'."

Edward laughs. "Oh, loosen up and be glad I got that out of my system in college." He's still laughing and I push him away playfully. At least it explains where most of the 'scary' crowd is hanging out; Tyler, Mike, Lauren, Jess…amongst others. The ones I find perfectly friendly alone, but in a group they scare me.

I shrug as Edward pulls me back under his arm, "You're a parent now and can't be doing that".

He nods and kisses my hair. Jake pretends to puke. Some days I wish he'd just grow up. Ben deals the cards and Jake grabs us more beer. I ignore my cup. I'm not ready for more just yet. Besides, Grandpa Swan taught me how to play poker and I _know_ I'm good. I prove it by winning the first round. The others tell me it's a fluke. I let Edward drink my beer as I deal another game.

Our conversation is easy and relaxed so far, until Eric mentions the wedding. Apparently he is the videographer. Jake crunches his empty beer cup and I freeze. Of course Ben knows, obviously he's Angela's guest and I assume she is one of my bridesmaids. It is just as obvious that Jake doesn't know.

"WHAT…THE…FUCK...BELLA?" His voice is dark, low, and somehow intimidating. I shrink into Edward, not knowing how to respond.

Edward clears his throat. "Okay, so obviously I should have consulted the guest list with you."

I'm not sure an invite will placate Jake. He's previously expressed his disdain at the idea of me marrying Edward. I think he objects to the concept.

Jake is still glaring at me, "A word…in private?" It's less of a request and more of a demand. I gulp.

Edward squeezes my hand and I stand shakily, joining Jake to get the next round of beer. We pour the beer in silence. Jake slumps against the wall, defeated.

"I'm hurt Bells. Like, you know I don't think it's a great idea, but you could have fucking invited me. I thought we were mates?"

I nod. I have no excuse really, "We are." I whisper. Jake looks up at me hurt.

"So why do I find out about this by accident? Why aren't I invited?"

I rush to fix things, "You are, I mean, you will be. I've been so busy with exams I honestly haven't had a lot of input into the planning, but I want you there. I really do." I exclaim in earnest. Jake is skeptical.

"So what's the deal? Is it a secret wedding?"

I nod. "Yeah, kind of, it's on Tuesday. We'll leave here Monday morning, all of us. You can come too. I'm sure there'll be room in someone's car."

Jake raises an eyebrow. "You're not getting married on the island?"

I shake my head. "Gold Coast," I explain.

He nods thoughtfully. "Okay. Well, apology accepted, but can you give me more notice in the future?"

I exhale in relief and hug him. "For sure," I promise, laughing.

He claps me lightly on the back and hands me a couple of beers to carry out before following me with a couple more. We play poker happily for a while longer, a few beers longer to be exact. I'm not drinking, but the others are and Edward definitely has a glow about him. He is becoming careless. Leaning in for more kisses than would be appropriate for a public place, let alone a place filled with students.

The 'stoners' emerged from their hovel, joined our game half an hour or so ago, and forced us to pair off to continue playing. Edward and I pair up. He is terrible at this game. I have to shush him more than once to maintain my winning streak. After a while there aren't enough sober people to continue playing. I pack up the poker set and place it back where we found it. Most students relax around Edward once they realise he is drinking too, but Mike asks the big question…why is their teacher at the QCS after-party.

"Because I'm not your teacher anymore, I've been fired." He is obviously drunk enough that he doesn't care about what he says. I blush, wondering how this will go down when he gets his job back.

"Fired?" Jessica wails. "Why?" Many of the students mimic her sympathies. They all like Edward and I don't blame them. He is an exceptionally good teacher and I've had a hard time thinking he may never return also.

"For living with her", Edward thumbs in my direction and I blush furiously. _Seriously?_ There were gasps all around, followed by hushed murmurs.

Lauren speaks first, "but living with her isn't too bad. I mean, you live with all of Miss Renee's children since she died, don't you?"

Edward looks at me perplexed. "She really is that daft, isn't she?"

I couldn't help but nod. Yeah, she really is. Jake, in all his bluntness, clarifies the situation. "He means he's banging her, Lauren." There is a long awkward silence as the truth sinks in for everyone.

"Since when?" Mike whispers.

"Since before I was your teacher." Edward answers matter-of-factly. "The school knew. Rose knew. It's in my contract and no one ever cared, but apparently some bitch complains and now it's a problem." I cringe at 'bitch', it sounds crass coming from Edward.

"You're never coming back?" Tyler asks tentatively. Edward shrugs.

"I'm not sure I even want to. It's not like I'm ever going to choose a job over my family, but even if they get over this little shit fit of theirs, well, I'm not sure things will be the same."

"But what _will_ you do?" I'm surprised Ben knows none of this from Angela. I'm impressed by her professionalism.

Edward laughs, "I suppose I could always fall back on my medical degree." His eyes twinkle with amusement and it breaks the sour mood.

The drinking continues, though I don't participate. The class disperses, each of us finding our own party fun. For Edward and me it is dancing. My skirt flows gracefully around me and I never once stumble in my stilettos. Better yet, Edward's eyes never leave mine. After a few beers, he is completely smitten and doesn't care who sees. I'm sure there are more than a few jealous girls on the sidelines. Grandpa Swan always told me to marry a man who can dance. I'm sure he would have loved Edward. After a particularly slow song I pull away.

"I want to phone Emmett and see how he's doing." I am worried, probably for no good reason. Edward smiles and kisses my forehead before heading over toward Jake, Ben, and Eric. He won't dance with anyone else. I grab my handbag and walk through the house, trying to find a quiet corner where I will be able to hear Emmett over the music. According to my phone, it is one in the morning and I hesitate. Is it too late to phone? Emmett is surely asleep.

Angry voices interrupt my thoughts. Well, one angry voice and one…scared voice. I want to walk away and let whoever they are have some privacy, but something doesn't sound right. As soon as I hear a soft voice sobbing weak protests, I decide to intervene. There's no harm checking, right? I knock softly on the door. The sobbing continues. I knock a little louder and the angry voice storms towards the door. I hit my speed dial for Edward's phone and drop it back into my purse hoping I've overreacted, but knowing deep down I will need him soon. Tyler opens the door and grabs my shoulder roughly, pulling me through the door, and slamming it shut behind us.

"What do you want, Swan? Can't you see we're busy here?" He sneers, slurring his words. His breath stinks like stale beer and I lean away to escape the stench. I search the dark room, looking for who else is here…Lauren, his so-called-girlfriend.

She's curled up beside the large bed topless apart from a skimpy bra with mascara and tears dribbling down her face, so much for her chastity vow. I know we have a tumultuous relationship and I probably should hate her, but I only feel sorry for her now. This must be Mr. and Mrs. Newton's bedroom. Through the darkness, I can make out most of the bedroom and the adjoining en suite.

Tyler is in my face again. "Oh, did you want to join us?" He laughs and shoves me toward Lauren. I give him a disdainful look. I was heading over to her anyway, no need to shove me. I find Lauren's blouse, turn it in the right way out, and help her back into it. Tyler is wobbling about the room. He finds his beer on the dresser and has another swig.

I whisper, "Are you okay?"

Lauren shakes her head. No she's not okay. I wonder if she's hurt. There's knocking at the door and Tyler responds as rudely as he did when I knocked. It's Edward, Jake, and Ben. They don't look impressed. A scuffle breaks out as I try helping Lauren to the en suite and we are knocked over. I hit the bedside table hard, the corner driving into my thigh. The impact knocks the lamp off, it goes crashing to the ground. I fall on top of the shattered lamp in a poor attempt to catch it. I curse as I realise I'm too late to save the very expensive looking lamp. Lauren stumbles backwards and trips over me, landing in the mess too.

Jake runs and lifts Lauren from me, setting her on the bed with him. She is wide-eyed and silent. Ben hits the lights and I blink as I my eyes adjust to the brightness. Tyler is still trying to scuffle with Edward, but Edward throws a single punch taking Tyler down. My arm is warm and sticky. I look down and see I cut myself on the broken glass. The salty, metallic smell of my own blood washes over me and I gag.

Edward lifts me easily and carries me into the bathroom. He uses Mrs. Newton's cosmetic wipes to clean my arm before Ben brings us a first-aid kit he found.

"You really are a magnet for trouble. You know that, right?" I'm looking away and holding my breath so I don't smell the blood as he dabs at my arm with something. I nod to keep from exhaling just yet. "I'm all done. You can breathe again." Edward instructs jokingly. I pull in a fresh breath.

"Where's Lauren?" She didn't look well before. I'm worried maybe she is hurt.

"Jake's with her on the bed in there", he points. "She's fine."

Nodding, I peer around the bathroom door, "Where's Tyler?"

"He's fucked off somewhere. Lord knows where." Edward rolls his eyes.

"Hopefully he's gone to burn in hell." Ben spits and I'm surprised to hear Ben use such venom.

"Did he…did they…?" I want to ask if Tyler was pressuring Lauren for sex or if he actually did it. Both Ben and Edward shrug. According to them, the situation is the same and Tyler is just as evil regardless. I shake my head. It's not the same. It will make a big difference to Lauren.

She's still sobbing, quietly now. Her head is on Jake's shoulder and his are arms around her. He looks a little uncomfortable, but he's doing well patting her on the back and saying all the right things. I sit on the other side of her, reaching for her hand to hold and Edward kneels in front placing his hands on her knees.

"Lauren." His voice is calm and firm with no trace of being drunk. "Are you hurt?" I see his eyes move with his hands. He checks her over from her feet to her head without making her uncomfortable. He checks through her hair before sitting back, satisfied. "She's not injured. Not even a bump from the fall." Edward assures us.

"That's not the type of hurt I'm worried about." I state dryly. She's potentially been raped. At best, it was attempted. I shudder as the word springs to mind, especially associated with Tyler, one of my schoolmates. Edward sits up beside me. Now there are four of us along the side of the bed. Ben is leaning against the wall facing us with his arms folded.

"Well. You can offer to take her to the police if you want. They'll call the hospital if they're worried." Edward sounds defeated, as though somehow he's been let down. Lauren shakes her head violently. She doesn't want to go to the police. That much is clear.

Ben shrugs, "I suppose you can hang out with us, if you want tonight, or from now on. Whatever".

Jake smiles and squeezes her lightly, because I'm sitting so close I notice. "Yeah, Bells could use a bit more estrogen in our group anyway." We try to smile at Jake's joke, but Mike joins us howling that his mother's lamp is broken and there is blood on the carpet.

I feel strangely satisfied leaving Mike to deal with the mess. Edward and Ben tell him Tyler did it. He bolts out the room to find Tyler and bring him to some sort of drunken justice. We make our way to the cars. Jake and Ben brought sleeping gear and they decide to set it up on the beach away from the noise. I follow them wistfully. It would be nice to sleep on the beach, but we didn't bring the swag. Edward says he'll catch up and I walk down with Lauren and the boys. We find Eric and bring him too. When Edward joins us, he has our swag over his shoulder.

"Where'd you get that?" I'm berating him for obviously planning to keep me out all night, but at the same time I'm thrilled. He blushes a little.

"The back of your jeep, I guess it just appeared as I needed it."

I smile and swat at him playfully again. We set our bedding up like a starfish formation on the sand with our heads toward each other. Jake lets Lauren share his bedding. It doesn't escape my notice that he's still hugging her. I didn't think he had it in him to be so empathetic to one of the kids who have bullied him all these years. Perhaps he's growing up, maturing. I think back to when he was staring at my boobs tonight. Nope, it couldn't be that. Maybe he just needs to do the right thing, much like how I felt earlier.

Lying on the sand is relaxing. Mike lives on the calm side of the island. The water here doesn't roll in so much. It is protected by harbors and Australia's large land mass only a few kilometers away, another reason why it wasn't affected by the tsunami. Better fishing waters I imagine. I will have to bring Dad over here for a day when he comes to visit next time. We love fishing.

As we lay there listening to the ocean, Ben coaxes us with questions. He wants to know how Edward and I first met. I like hearing our story told from Edward's perspective.

"It was love at first sight." Edward begins solemnly and I giggle. He nudges me until I shush. "Bella was on the sand. She wasn't dressed to be out clubbing so I knew she wasn't part of their party, but these boys were bothering her regardless. I told them she was with me and I just knew right then and there that she was the one. Then I heard her North American accent and my heart broke knowing she was a tourist. I didn't let that stop me though. I bought her a drink and eventually bothered to ask her name. I think finding out she just moved here to live on the island was the single happiest moment of my life at that point."

Jake does his pretend puking routine again as Ben laughs. "Great, I needed that story for the speeches."

I smile happily and curl into Edward, remembering that first night. How he showed me the stars and woke up to dolphins playing in the sunrise. I do agree with one thing, it really was love at first sight.

**Authors Note: Firstly, BRIBIE HAS A BANNER! Designed by Ellie Wolf a.k.a. WhiteWolfLegend (author of Human Elemental), you can find the banner on Bribie's blog at www(dot)bribie(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Careful though… the blog has a few wedding/honeymoon spoilers… The password is 'bribie' all in lower case. There's a link on my homepage.**

**In even better news, the banner has been nominated for a Sunflower Award for best banner! Check out the other nominees at www(dot)thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Sunflower awards are for stories and authors with less than 1000 reviews but still 'brighten your day'. I've also been nominated for 'best one shot' for 'Bakers Delight'. If you think you might enjoy an Emmett x Bella pairing, give it a go and let me know what you think.**

**If you have theories about what is to come in this story I am more than happy to let you know if you've guessed right – but I won't post any answers here because I'm sure some people will want to be surprised.**

**Finally, a HUGE thanks to Aunt Bell. This story wouldn't be as smooth/structured/easy to read without her pre-reading. And of course she's the best beta ever.**


	73. Chapter 73

_Little Aussie Dictionary: Sea World is at the Gold Coast in Queensland. It is an amusement park with rides; live shows and lots of water animals to look at. It is quite close to Surfer's Paradise (Southport by memory?) which is the central part of the Gold Coast. I mention Coolangatta as well, which is south of Surfer's Paradise and very almost into New South Wales (so interstate). If you were trying to get to one, and you ended up at the other, you are lost._

**Chapter 73 – Hens and bucks (LEMON)**

As the wedding gets closer, I become more and more nervous. Not because I'm having second thoughts, which I'm not, but because until now it hasn't felt real and it's just such a big thing.

We're in my jeep and Edward's driving. We didn't leave until almost lunchtime today, Monday, and the drive will be a few hours. Bree and Grace are asleep in the backseat. Bree was grumbling all morning, which is unusual for her. I'm glad she's getting a bit of a nap now. The wedding party makes a bit of a convoy along the highway. Emmett and Rose ride together with Ben and Angela. Jasper and Alice have Eric, Jake, and Lauren with them. I had a small fit earlier when I found out Jake invited someone as his guest. He was nearly uninvited then and there. I really don't care for his excuses. They have hardly been dating forty-eight hours. That's if they ever got further than holding hands. They could separate, or they could both stay home.

Angela and Ben help soothe it over and I agree that, on her own, Lauren isn't too much of a threat. I don't particularly want her at my wedding is all, but then, I don't really want Rose there either and she is coming. Why do my friends see fit to date my enemies? I will have to ask them.

Alice has planned a hen's night for me tonight and Emmett has something equally as childish planned for Edward. I hope Alice doesn't keep us out late. I really want to sleep well the night before my wedding. I threw another hissy fit when Alice explained I couldn't stay with Edward on the eve of my wedding. That it is bad luck or something like that. I know I don't sleep well without him and I don't want to be bleary-eyed for the dawn ceremony. I will be up early enough for hair and makeup as it is! Fortunately, Bree and Grace are coming with me on the hen's night, so I know Alice won't get too out of control.

As we pull into the hotel I can't help but laugh. "Sea World?" I choke out, between fits of laughter. "We're staying at a theme park resort?"

Edward blushes a little before laughing along, "I told you Bree had a hand in it. She wanted to plan something special for us and insisted we need to stay here for to pull it off." He shrugs. I can tell from his smile he that knows what Bree has planned. I'm curious.

I stay in the car with the sleeping kids while Edward checks us in. It doesn't take long before he's back out with a luggage trolley and our keys. I don't want to wake either of the children if I don't have to. So Edward makes a trip to the room with our luggage, then comes back to carry Bree as I carry Grace. I'm surprised the others aren't here yet. I know we made good time, but I didn't expect them to be any more than ten or twenty minutes behind us.

Settled in our room with Bree and Grace still snoring lightly on the large bed, Edward and I phone Emmett. They are still half an hour away. Rose gave him contrary directions to the GPS and in his confusion he missed a turn and ended up nearly to Coolangatta. Funnier still is Jasper trusting Emmett's lead and following them the whole way. We snoop around the hotel room as we wait for the others to arrive. Edward assures me he has another nicer suite, booked for tomorrow night when it will be just us. Our wedding night. The thought makes me blush.

**oooOOOooo**

Hours later I'm dressed to the nines and feeling nervously excited. Alice has me in a dress fitting for my last night being 'single'. It leaves nothing to the imagination, but all the others are dressed the same (except the children of course!) and I don't feel out of place.

I kissed Edward goodbye an hour ago with Emmett promising to look after him. Of course, Edward promised to see me again before bed tonight. Alice is taking all the girls out to a fancy dinner. A theatre dinner, so effectively, it is dinner and show. The theme is _Dracula_ and Bree is terribly excited, so much for me worrying about it being too scary for her. Alice, Angela, Rose, Lauren, Bree, Grace, and I share a maxi taxi to _Dracula's_. I giggle at the absurdity of the staff costumes as we pay for our meals. Bree takes plenty of photos with Eric's hand-me-down camera and doesn't seem at all scared, or intimidated. Unfortunately, a few minutes later, I can't say the same for myself. There is lots of fake blood all around the set and our table. It's everywhere. I can't help remembering the blood I saw when Mum had Grace. It is so similar it's spooky. I felt a panic attack building.

Not wanting to worry everyone, I excuse myself to the bathroom in an attempt to calm myself down. It doesn't work. There is fake blood all over the bathrooms too. My hands are shaking as I pull my phone from my bag and dial Edward. It only rings twice.

"Hey, what's up?" He's not expecting to hear from me.

"I…I'm not okay. I need you here." My voice shakes despite my best attempts to keep it steady.

His voice lowers, "Where are you? Where exactly are you?"

"I'm in the ladies room at some restaurant called Dracula's…I don't want to scare the others. I just need to see you." I try to assure him.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Be there soon."

**oooOOOooo**

**(EPOV)**

Emmett is less than impressed with my change of plans, but I'm firm. "Dude. You're killing me. We need to have strippers. It's not a buck's night if there are no strippers. You _have_ to get a lap dance." He's whining. I don't care. Bella is stuck in some bathroom having a panic attack and no one else knows. I won't embarrass her in front of our friends like that. If she wanted the girls to know, she would have told them. So I'm sure not telling the boys. Besides, I'm a little worried the panic attack is about the wedding…that she wants to postpone. I would do it of course. Anything for her, but she did call me first so obviously I'm not the problem. Worrying just makes me more anxious.

Emmett and the others are impressed as we pull up in front of Dracula's, "Awesome idea! Dinner first!"

"Yeah, exactly," I mumble, distracted. As the others line up for tickets to dinner I ask for directions for the bathrooms. The lady's is opposite the men's. I hesitate for only a second before charging into the ladies room. Fortunately it's not crowded. There is only one stall occupied. I call out hoping it's Bella. She opens the door. I heave in relief as I join her and lock the door behind us. I can guess why she's upset. There is blood everywhere. Everywhere. Like when Grace was born, or as she would remember it, the day her mother died, bleeding to death in front of us. I sit on the closed toilet lid and pull her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"I'm not sure I can go back out there." She whispers.

"Well then, let's get out of here," I tilt her chin up and kiss her gently. She smiles and nods.

"They'll be mad at us."

I shrug. "Who cares? It's our party, right?"

We sneak out of the toilets, mostly because I don't want to be seen by security exiting the ladies room. I hustle Bella into a cab, jumping in behind her, and text Emmett. She asks the taxi driver to drop us somewhere, anywhere. He shrugs and starts driving.

_Bella and I are sneaking off. She's not feeling well. Enjoy the show. Call us when it's over._

He's going to kill me for sure. Sure enough, my phone buzzes seconds later. _I'm going to kill you. You know that right?_ I smile and tuck my phone into my pocket. It's worth it.

The cab has pulled up somewhere and I fight Bella to pay the fare. She relents and gets out of the cab to wait on the curb. The cab driver winks at me and I think it's because I just gave him a good tip. He seems amused by something, but I don't care. I join Bella seconds later and look around. We're outside a strip club. Bastard taxi driver. Bella is giggling almost hysterically.

"C'mon," I nudge her along the path.

"No." She stops, still giggling. "We should go in. It's your buck's night and I'm kinda curious, you know?" She blushes at this last part and I relent. I've seen strip clubs before. It's not my scene, but I've never been with Bella and, if I am completely honest, everything is better with Bella.

Security doesn't ask us for ID. He's too busy staring at Bella's boobs. I find myself glaring at him, forgetting she's a day shy of being old enough to legally enter. Her dress is exceptionally…sexy. It's not too short, or too revealing, but it's damn close. I hold her a little tighter as we find a vacant booth.

I order us each a cocktail. The benefit of drinking in a strip club is you can have girly cocktails without being judged. Bella is watching the dancers keenly. She's fascinated.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

"I was just thinking how that store Alice used for her hen's night sells these poles, like you can install them yourself. I could put one in the garden shed." She hasn't taken her eyes from the dancers. She's serious and I'm hard…good thing it's a dark and dingy place. No one needs to know.

She leans back a little to rest against my shoulder and her hand accidentally brushes my crotch. It's definitely accidental because her head whips around as she notices. "The dancers? Which one?" She asks, curious.

I shake my head, "Nope, you installing a stripper pole." I might as well be honest.

We return to sipping our cocktails and Bella turns her attention to the lap dancers. One of the dancers is particularly bad. I cringe and Bella scoffs. "I could do a better job." She huffs.

I wink at her, "Challenge accepted."

She raises one eyebrow at me as the dodgy lap dancer and her very willing subject settle in the booth beside us. Bella smirks and shifts to straddle me. I didn't mean now! I meant at home, with our own pole. We'll get kicked out of here any minute and I really don't care. Where the dodgy stripper grinds roughly, Bella writhes sensuously. It's not just me noticing. The other bloke asks if we can swap strippers. I'm offended, but Bella just laughs and tells him to wait his turn. Fuck she's sexy. I begin allowing myself to enjoy my little lap dance. She's 100% into the role-playing and makes one fuck hot stripper. It's getting a bit too much for me to control in public. I try telling myself it's because I know Bella. I know how good it would feel if only we could take it a little further…that's what's making me so hot. Not the strip club, but the stripper on my lap. I can't control the moan that slips out. I need her and I can't have her, but she's mine to have. This is a terrible situation to be caught in.

The other stripper leans across and whispers not so subtly to Bella, "You're meant to take them to the back rooms when they get like that." She points at me and I scowl at her.

"Oh really?" Bella enquires. "Which rooms again? I'm new."

The other stripper nods in understanding, "Just through those curtains. He just has to pay first, then they don't care. You'll get your cut when you come out." We shouldn't do that. Bella shifts and tugs at my hand. We're doing that.

Five hundred dollars later and for the first time in my life, I have just paid for sex. Sex with my fiancé. Sex I can get free, if I could last the taxi ride to the hotel, but hey, I get to bang _my_ stripper in the back rooms of a strip club on my buck's night. Emmett will be proud.

**oooOOOooo**

**(BPOV)**

This is definitely the most risqué thing we have ever done. It excites me. Edward joins me tucking his wallet into his pants. I wonder how much he paid for me. The little rooms are fabulous. There is a heart shaped bed and mirrors on all the walls including the ceiling. The carpet is a thick shag pile. I kick myself for wondering how you get heart shaped sheets – who cares? A stripper wouldn't. I need to get back into character.

I push Edward down onto the bed and watch him take in our surroundings, the mirror above us in particular. I'm torn between wanting to be the one with the view and staying in character. I choose to stay in character and undress Edward, leaving my own clothes on. He's terribly excited, nervous even it seems. I smooth his nerves away with kisses and instinct kicks in. I'm no longer a stripper and he's no longer nervous. We're just ourselves, enjoying each other.

"I only paid for half an hour." He whispers in my ear, reminding me I'm supposed to be a stripper and wondering if security would come in and kick him out. I giggle, but not wanting it to come to that I move faster. If I let my thoughts stray for even a moment, I will cum and I don't want that just yet. Edward is meant to be my client. He's meant to cum first. I do everything I can think of before Edward caves.

"Fuck, Bella, give me a chance. I'm never going to last." He still thinks we're being ourselves.

"Well I'm just giving you what you've paid for, sir," I look him square in the eyes as I jackhammer his cock, clenching tight and tweak his nipples, hard. He loses it. I smirk. I make a good stripper. Or am I a prostitute now? I'm not sure. He growls and flips us over. I squeal in delight. He finger fucks me for half a minute. That's all it takes before I'm oozing everywhere. Fuck we've made a mess.

Panting, we hear a knock at the door. "Five minutes." A burly voice booms. We waste no time cleaning and dressing. There is a basin in the corner and the room is not-surprisingly, well equipped with disposable towelettes.

I open the door before security knocks again. The big burly guy on security pulls me aside as we leave and Edward hesitates, but the guy ushers him out. I nod at Edward. I don't feel any danger. The security guy hands me a few crisp notes and nods at me before walking on. I rush out the door to Edward. He smiles in relief, not holding my hand until we are safely out of the club. I count the notes as we walk along the footpath.

"Three hundred and fifty dollars, not bad for half an hour's work," I comment nonchalantly. Edward laughs out loud.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"…and got away with it." I add. He murmurs his agreement in my ear, kissing it as he goes.

My tummy rumbles, reminding us we haven't eaten yet. Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders and we look for someplace quiet to eat.

**oooOOOooo**

**(EPOV)**

We find a quiet 24/7 café and order dinner. When Emmett phones I give him directions and soon our party fills the small café. The owners don't mind. We are all buying coffee. Bree is grumbling. It's getting late and she's had a huge day. She crawls onto my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. Pretty soon she's fast asleep, as is Grace in her capsule.

Alice hugs Bella sympathetically from where she sits beside us on the curved bench seat, "I'm sorry it was such a lousy hen's night for you."

Bella smiles and shakes her head. "On the contrary, I had the best time ever." She assures Alice.

"Uh huh," Emmett is skeptical. "So what exactly did you do then?"

Bella grins wickedly and I just _know_ she is going to tell the truth. I'm not sure how I feel about that, not because of Emmett, but because of the strangers at our group; Jake, Lauren, Eric, even Rose.

"We went to a strip club."

Now Jasper is skeptical, "Oh yeah? Edward willingly entered a strip club _and_ took you with him?" Bella nods, still grinning wickedly. I blush.

"Holy shit she's not lying. Look at him blush!" Rose points this out and I blush furiously as everyone stares at me.

"So…" Emmett is having fun now. "Did you get a lap dance?"

I refuse to enter into the conversation, not that I have to while Bella is around. "He did." She states simply. Everyone whoops and laughs, only deepening my embarrassment. They think I had a lap dance with a random stripper. Without waking Bree, I elbow Bella and whisper, "shush" in her direction.

Emmett laughs harder, "Really, Edward? You think we wouldn't notice that just now. What aren't you telling us? You didn't do _more_ than that did you?"

He's joking, teasing me, and trying to get a rise out of me, so he's shocked when Bella nods. "Oh yes he did."

Bella refuses to say anymore tonight and Angela catches on. She's terribly perceptive and suggests a cab home for the few who are yawning. Once Jake, Lauren, Eric, Angela, and Ben are gone the truth comes tumbling out.

Alice screeches in laughter, "They thought you were a stripper?"

Jasper high fives Bella and laughs, "So how much did you get paid?" He wants to know.

"More importantly, how much did you pay for her?" Rose interjects.

"How do they get heart shaped sheets?" Alice wants to know.

"I don't believe it's true. You guys are having us on." Emmett folds his arms across his chest. Bella grabs my wallet from my pocket and thumbs through the receipts, pulling out the docket from the strip club. She passes it to Emmett. He damn near falls off his chair. "Holy shit! You really did it! Dude, you banged a stripper on your buck's night! And you put it on your CREDIT CARD!" He claps me on the back, "I'm so proud! I'm going to frame this."

I grab it back from Emmett. "Oh, no you're not!" I blush furiously as Jasper compliments Bella on her earning capacity. This is just too embarrassing for words. I finally find my tongue.

"Can we head to the hotel now? I think I've had enough excitement for one day and we've all got an early start." Everyone agrees, even though they keep looking at us and laughing.

**oooOOOooo**

I knock on the door to Bella's room. Alice is staying with her and the kids tonight, since we apparently need to spend the eve of our wedding apart. Alice says its bad luck to see the bride after midnight. Lucky it's only just after 10.30pm. Bella wraps me in a huge hug and I squeeze her back. It's going to be really weird not staying together tonight, but Jasper is staying with me to make sure I don't sleep in. As if I would.

"I didn't think I'd see you again tonight?" She's obviously thrilled.

I smile. "It's tradition to give the bride a gift before the wedding." I kiss her nose and present her with the jewel box. The necklace and earrings my grandmother wore at her wedding. Alice has approved it for tomorrow, agreeing it made the perfect gift. Bella is thrilled also. She somehow knows they are my grandmother's and she fingers them reverently.

"Are you nervous?" she asks.

"No, not really. You?" she hugs me again.

"A little."

I can't help but smile. Her nerves are cute. "It's not too late to back out you know?" I remind her.

"Oh no, I would never… I want to be married. I'm just nervous about the wedding is all. I'm not sure I'm comfortable being the centre of attention."

I kiss her chastely as she opens the door to her room. She smiles up at me and my heart melts. "I'll meet you at the altar, Miss. Swan." She nods and a genuine smile radiates back at me. I'm the luckiest man alive.

**Authors Note: What? What do you mean it's not Friday yet? It's totally Friday in like three hours. My update isn't early at all ;) Cheers to Liz and Ellie, who both skitzed at me when I gave them the spoiler "Edward sleeps with a stripper on his bucks night." I did not lie. Nuh uh. Not me. Cheers also to Aunt Bell for making my lemon 'more grown up' (her words) by changing words around. Much appreciated. I've been looking forward to the wedding since they first met on the beach… so I'm hoping to sweet talk Bell into letting me post a little faster than schedule at least until the honeymoon. I'll let you know how my groveling works out.**


	74. Chapter 74

_I have a favour to ask you all... If you are looking for something new to read, I have a bet going with this author but it won't come to fruition until she reaches 200 reviews... I figure she's already got two chapters so if 100 of you would kindly give her story a go and leave a review per chapter then I can win my bet. They are short chapters and if it's not your cup of tea I won't mind if you flounce... so long as you've reviewed so I can win my bet :D Thanks heaps! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7776396/1/The_Sire_

**Chapter 74 – Wedding (LEMON)**

I'm surprised this morning feels just like any other. As Alice feeds Grace, I go wake Bree. It's very early, but it's a dawn wedding and Bree knows she has to wake early to get dressed. She's been looking forward to this for weeks, so I'm surprised when she grumbles at me. My surprise turns to worry when I feel her forehead. I think she has a high temperature. As soon as I mention this she fights me.

"I'm fine!" She's yells at me, bouncing out of bed and into the bathroom. I smile. She may be a little under the weather, but she's not letting it stop her. I help her wash her hair properly before jumping in the shower. We are both out of the bathroom and in our underwear when Ang arrives. The others are down at the beach setting up.

Alice fusses around doing our hair and makeup, plus her own. It's very low stress and I'm actually enjoying getting ready until they help me into the dress. Now it's real and less than half an hour away. Grace has a gorgeous dress. Way too elaborate for a baby, but perfect for the wedding. Bree looks like a miniature bride in her satin and lace. There are flowers threaded through her hair, courteous of Alice, and she is cradling her little bouquet reverently. It's all very traditional, lots of white with pale pink trimming for the bridesmaids and flower girl. Eric turns up to get photos just as we're leaving. I gladly pose with the girls.

In the parking lot behind the beach, my nerves kick in. Bree is first to go up the aisle, followed by Alice carrying Grace, Ang, and then me. I wish I could be first. Eric keeps me grounded by continuously reminding me to smile. Yes, it won't do for Edward to see me nervous. Alice pulls my veil over my head before adjusting her dress one last time and lifting Grace into her arms.

A public park with high gardens shields my view of the beach. No one will see me until I step onto the makeshift aisle. I take a moment to gather my thoughts. Ang gives me a huge smile before stepping out and I take a deep breath. I'm next.

Someone is playing the bridal march on a violin. I'm surprised to see it's Rose. I didn't know she played, but I think it's lovely all the same. Everyone took his or her shoes off. As if I'd be able to handle stilettos on the sand! I avert my eyes, to focus on not tripping over until I reach the beginning of the aisle, even though I'm barefoot, because the layers on this dress are unbelievable. Looking up I see Edward. He's gazing lovingly at me and I thrill internally because he wants me next to him. Falling into step, I sway gracefully up the aisle where he awaits under an arch on the sand. I may be imagining it, but my happiness increases the closer I get to him.

**oooOOOooo**

**(EPOV)**

Watching her step barefoot out onto the sand, she's everything I ever dreamed. I knew she'd worry about tripping so I insisted we all be barefoot on the sand, our shoes in the car. I have to resist kissing her as she passes Ang her bouquet and reaches out to take my hands, formalities first. We recite our vows. I can wait until the end of the ceremony to kiss her.

Emmett fishes around in his pocket for our rings and I stifle a laugh as Alice rolls her eyes. Of course he has to joke about losing the rings, he takes his role as best man way too seriously. As I slide the delicate gold band onto Bella's fingers, she whispers quietly. "Bree's not well."

I catch her eyes and smile reassuringly before my eyes dart to Bree. She looks like she's burning up, but her face is all smiles as she stands attentively beside Alice. I'll have a better look when we're done here. I squeeze Bella's hand gently to reassure her everything is fine. I notice her visibly relax. She really worries too much.

The formalities over, I lean down to kiss my bride. She throws her arms around my neck and eagerly returns the kiss in front of our cheering friends. I pull her in and kiss her again before my wife and I turn to face the small crowd of friends.

Bree runs up for a hug. I swing her up onto my hip and rest my hand against her forehead before she can object. She's definitely got an infection of some sort. Eric hustles us for photos. He's taking his job very seriously too. I think Emmett and he could write a book on professional wedding planning, not to mention Alice. By nine-thirty, we are ready to leave the beach for our wedding brunch. Our brunch venue is a short walk further up the beach on the corner of a classy strip mall overlooking the ocean.

I crouch beside Bree. "How are you feeling?" I hold my hand against her forehead again.

"I'm a princess." She smiles widely and holds her dress out for me to see. I can't help grinning.

"Does your head hurt?" I try again, more directly.

"Mm, my ear hurts a little bit." She points at her left ear and I have a closer look. Yeah, she definitely has an ear infection. I think I remember seeing a pharmacy around the side of the strip mall. I could write out a script for antibiotics and have them made up without delaying the breakfast much.

Pulling Bella in for a hug, I whisper to her about needing to stop at the pharmacy on the way. She smiles gratefully and Eric commands us into more posing. Bella and I lead the bridal party along the boardwalk to the café I booked. We get a lot of curious glances and a few horn toots of congratulations from passersby. At the pharmacy, I pull my gorgeous bride in for another kiss before ducking through the door. I hear Emmett hoot something about me needing to stock up on condoms and I roll my eyes.

I don't have my script pad on me, but the pharmacist has a blank one and checks my number in the system. I've known it by heart for years now anyway. My ID matches, but she looks a little confused about my request until I explain it is my wedding day and the flower girl is ill. Bree wanders into the pharmacy not long after to find me. She clings to my leg as I sign the script. The pharmacist gushes over her dress and hair. This perks her up a bit. She proudly poses for the staff. The pharmacist hands me the bottle and a measuring spoon in a paper bag and we head back out. Eric has been snapping away and keeping the group entertained. I remind them we have a booking so they will follow me the last few meters to the café.

It's a relief to finally sit down. I give the medicine to Bree the first chance I get. At this rate, she's going to need a nap before lunchtime. Grace has been a dream baby all morning. I've hardly had to give her a second thought. She's content to be passed around the group. As long as she's in someone's arms she doesn't fuss. Who would have thought I'd have two children by the time I married? A few years ago, the thought of having children before marriage was entirely taboo for me. Now I couldn't be happier.

I focus again on Bella. She looks happy, truly happy. I watch the ring on her finger as she lifts her fork to her mouth. She's mine, officially. It's what I have wanted since I met her. I thrill a little at how lucky I am for her to want me too. I'm going to make sure these two weeks are the best of her life. She catches me watching her eat and puts her fork down smiling at me.

"Not eating?" she glances to the huge pile of food on my plate.

"Mm, I will. Just thinking."

"What about?" She continues eating, small pieces at a time. I know she's eating smaller portions at a time to save spilling any on her dress.

"How lucky I am." I lean forward and brush my lips on her cheek. She blushes a little. I made sure the table settings at the café meant we weren't singled out at the front of the room. I wanted her to feel comfortable and she's never comfortable as the center of attention. She ducks her head a little and I strain to hear her whisper.

"No, I'm the lucky one."

I rest a hand on her thigh, or where I imagine her thigh would be through the layers of her skirt, and begin to eat. There is laughter and joking all around us. It's just like having dinner with our friends at our place, only we're all better dressed and I, at least, am happier than I've ever been.

Our brunch continues for hours. Bree takes a nap under our table, using Emmett's suit coat and mine as a pillow. I wake her once for more medicine and she sleeps easy again. Champagne is brought out for speeches and I spend a good hour either laughing uproariously, or blushing at the anecdotes our friends found fit to mention in their speeches. I can't believe it's been less than a year since I first met Bella. It feels like we've crammed ten years into one and judging by the stories our friends come up with they feel it too.

When it's time for dancing, I wake Bree. It would upset her to miss this. I'm starting to think we will have to postpone Bree's surprise for our wedding day. She's not well and it won't be difficult to postpone her surprise plans a few days. Okay, it's not much of a surprise to me, but it was always meant to be a surprise for Bella.

I choose the song for our first dance and can't wait to pull Bella up to the dance floor, a moment I know I will cherish most. I've taken extra care to dance with Bella at every opportunity. Since the New Year's Eve party, she's been keen to learn and I know she'll be comfortable with me now. The opening bars begin and we take our place in the center of the makeshift dance floor.

_Here I am. This is me. There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be._

I'm lost in the music and when I glance down I know Bella is too. I barely notice when the others join us. As the beat quickens we move faster too. Bella squeals in surprise. She and the others were expecting a slow dance. I felt a slow dance didn't really suit us. We finish twirling as the music ends and Bella laughs, catching her breath.

Alice comes up behind us. "Oh Edward, that was the perfect song!"

Bella nods. "I think it's _our_ song now."

I couldn't agree more. We continue dancing. Emmett takes Bella and I dance with Bree. She's so happy it's contagious. As we finish the next song Bree pulls me down to ask me something.

"When do we go to the dolphins?" Her eyes are sparkling, but the heat of her infection is radiating from her forehead. She can't swim with the dolphins with an ear infection. I try to explain this to her, but she begins to throw a mighty tantrum instead. "NO! We have to go today!" I pull her outside into the garden with me, hoping she'll calm down quickly.

"We _will_ go Bree, but you can't swim with the dolphins while you're sick. The dolphins won't mind if you visit them in a few days."

She starts crying, big heaving sobs. Great. It's going to take longer than I thought to calm her down. "It _has_ to be TODAY, for the _magic_!"

I decide to hold my tongue. I'm about to tell her dolphins aren't magical. Hell, if she thinks dolphins are magical, who am I to correct her? At seven she believes in Santa, fairies, and all sorts of magic. I'd be stomping on her dreams to tell her dolphins are really quite ordinary.

"Dolphins don't have calendars Bree. They won't know it's not today. When we go see them, we'll just pretend it's the wedding day. You can wear the same dress even." She collapses in a pool of tears and won't let me hug her. Wondering what to do, I stand awkwardly running my hands through my hair. I don't care if I'm messing it up. Surely Eric has enough photos.

Bella comes out and wraps an arm around my waist. "What's going on?" I point at Bree and Bella smiles indulgently. I'm instantly relieved Bella isn't blaming me for Bree's tantrum.

She kneels beside Bree, gathering her in her arms before standing again. Bree cooperates by wrapping her arms around Bella's neck. "What's wrong sweetie?" Bella whispers to Bree.

Bree pulls away to point at me. "He's a mean, horrible, magic crusher!" She sobs out.

I see Bella try to stifle a laugh. "Well, you could have told me _before_ I married him."

Bree looks up, horrified. "N..no." She stutters. "You should still marry him!"

Bella nods. "Uh huh, so he's not all that bad then?" Bree growls and shakes her head, defeated. So she likes me after all, good to know.

Without actually revealing the surprise, I explain to Bella how I was postponing Bree's surprise because she is sick. Bella doesn't mind at all, I knew she wouldn't.

We have another light meal before Bella prepares to throw her bouquet. Jasper and Alice advised against me taking Bella's garter off to throw to the boys. They felt she would be too embarrassed. I'd been a little disappointed. Pulling her garter off with my teeth had been a long held fantasy of mine, but I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. Bella turns away from us and raises the bouquet. Bree is very intent on catching it. This makes Emmett laugh and rib me about buying a shotgun already. Bella over throws the bouquet missing the girls completely and landing it squarely into Jake's lap. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard. When Bella looks, she laughs too and refuses to re-throw it, despite his best begging.

We head back to the hotel after lunch and I help Bella settle Bree into bed. She's fast asleep and sucking her thumb, something I've never seen her do before. We spend a few minutes with Grace as we leave instructions for Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. They are babysitting tonight on shifts and now it seems Bree will be the bigger challenge. I write out the times and dosages for Bree's medicine as Emmett ushers us out the door taking Grace from Bella's arms.

"We'll be fine! Go have fun! It's your wedding night after all." Emmett winks at Bella and she blushes. I let my mind wander to how it will feel undressing her tonight and my dick throbs. That's enough to make me join Emmett's sentiments and tug Bella off to our own room.

In our own room, I pull Bella against me covering her in kisses. She giggles and brushes me aside. "Mm, I'm not sure what to do with a night to ourselves." She's teasing me and her words go straight to my cock. I sure know what I want to do.

"Well, we should start by getting this dress off." I rub my hands over the satin and the row of tiny buttons down her back.

Bella leans up to kiss me. "I do believe you forgot to pull my garter off, Mr. Cullen." I'm having terrible trouble containing my excitement as I gently push her down into the nearest chair.

"I'd best rectify that immediately, Mrs. Cullen." I slip her shoes off and run my hands up her leg, so soft. I duck under the heavy skirt of her dress and kiss along her leg, feeling her gasp in delight. This is so much better than being in front of our friends. I take my time, passing the garter high on her thigh and kissing higher until I brush the lace of her underwear. The sweet scent of her desire rushes over me and I forget about the garter, nibbling at her thigh instead. I watch as goose pimples rush down her legs before covering the nibbles with kisses and gentle licks. She won't last long at this rate. My cock strains at the thought of giving her an orgasm in her wedding dress.

I flick the garter against her thigh, making her twitch. I massage her thighs, higher and higher until I'm not only massaging her thighs. I rub deeper, the lace dampening beneath my fingers. She's moaning, so damn hot. I press my tongue against her and she's gone before I hardly get a taste. I wait for her muscles relax again before dragging my tongue down her thigh until I reach her garter and grip it with my teeth. I drag it down the rest of her leg. I emerge from under her dress with the garter firmly in my teeth and she blushes.

"Thank fuck you didn't do that at the reception!" are her first words. I can't help laughing in agreement.

My phone rings and I flick the garter from my mouth, reaching for my phone. Emmett. Goddamn him. He knows quite well what we'd be up to right now. Bella sees his name on the caller ID and rolls her eyes. I answer anyway.

"Emmett." I restrain from chastising him. He'll only want to play his pranks after all.

"Is Bree with you?" It's Rose and she's breathless.

"No." I sit up close to Bella. She's straining to hear too. "Why would she be?"

"She's gone!" Rose is wailing and I hear Emmett shout at her to focus in the background.

**Authors Note: Wedding Song is "Here I am" by Bryan Adams. YouTube it, you'll love it. I've also put a very good piano cover on the Bribie blog. It's bribie(dot)tumblr(dot)com and the password is 'bribie' in lower case.**

**Bribie has been nominated for 'best all human' story in the Sunflower Awards. You can vote for it here: **http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2009/07/voting(dot)html **and then you need to click on the voting link to open the actual voting page. The banner for Bribie has been nominated for Best Banner and my one shot "Baker's Delight" is nominated for 'best one shot'. Vote away and spread the word.**


	75. Chapter 75

**CONTENT WARNING: The lemon kind of crosses into BDSM territory, I didn't notice/write it intending such an outcome but my pre-reader pointed it out so I thought maybe it warrants a warning.**

**This is an early update because so many of you were concerned for Bree's welfare after the last chapter.**

_Previously: _

_My phone rings and I flick the garter from my mouth, reaching for my phone. Emmett. Goddamn him. He knows quite well what we'd be up to right now. Bella sees his name on the caller ID and rolls her eyes. I answer anyway._

"_Emmett." I restrain from chastising him. He'll only want to play his pranks after all._

"_Is Bree with you?" It's Rose and she's breathless._

"_No." I sit up close to Bella. She's straining to hear too. "Why would she be?"_

"_She's gone!" Rose is wailing and I hear Emmett shout at her to focus in the background._

**Chapter 75 – Wedding night (LEMON)**

Ending the call, I take in Bella's panicked expression and cup her face with both my hands. "She'll be with the dolphins." I assure Bella, certain of this.

I pull Bella up, help her into her shoes, and we hurry out the door. Not far from our suite, we board the monorail, which takes guests from the hotel to the theme park. Still in our wedding attire, people stare at us. We're terribly overdressed for a theme park. We push to the front the gate. People grumble around us as Bella explains to security our daughter is missing. This is the first time Bella has called Bree _our_ daughter. The security guard is skeptical. It's not easy to sneak into the park, especially for an unaccompanied minor, but he raises the alarm on his radio regardless. They let us in to look for her after I pay for tickets. We study the park map for a moment before high tailing it to the dolphin area.

We look for obvious places to sneak in, then I see a door labeled '_dolphin nursery – staff only'_ and nudge Bella. Bree knows what a nursery is. Perhaps she wanted to see the baby dolphins. We push through the door, but we don't make it far before being confronted by a guy in staff uniform.

"Hey! You can't be in here!"

Without hesitation I say, "We've lost our daughter. She's seven years old with dark hair and wearing a white princess dress."

The guy looks surprised. "Yeah, she's here." He leads us further into the enclosure. "Found her sneaking in here. She said she had to ask the dolphins a question and got real upset when I refused, so I let her into the nursery." He reaches another door and turns to us, "Shh". We peek through a window in the door. Bree is perched on the edge of the pool having what looks like a deep, meaningful conversation with the mother dolphin and the baby dolphin nearby.

"Not like other kids, that one." The guy shakes his head. "Most of 'em want to jump in and squeeze the life out of the poor creatures. This wee girl just wants to ask a question, so I figured it'd be okay." He heads down the hall. I wrap my arms around Bella as we watch Bree through the door window, might as well let her finish her question.

I pull my phone out to text the others that we found Bree safe and well. My phone is inundated with texts and calls from our friends, so I silent the phone and send another group text that we'll meet them back at the hotel. Bree finishes speaking and just sits there watching the dolphin. Bella pushes the door open and Bree looks up, wide-eyed, shocked, and scared. To my surprise, Bella falls to her knees crying. Bree runs to her, hugging Bella fiercely. "I thought you were kidnapped." Bella chokes out.

"Sorry", Bree whispers. "I'll leave a note next time." I usher them both out of the nursery to the park gate. We can come back again another day. Before we reach the hotel suite, I stop them both. We sit down on a bench in the monorail station.

"Do you want to stay with us tonight, Bree?" I check. She shakes her head.

"No, it's your special wedding day." She mumbles. Bella wraps an arm around her.

"Bree, I'd rather you be safe with us than running away from the others." Bella assures her.

"I wasn't running away." Bree insists. "I was just visiting the dolphins to ask a question. That's all. I was going to come back again." She looks between us noting our worried expressions. "I won't do it again though." She mutters.

I shake my head. "I told you we could see the dolphins another day. I was very clear about that." I'm not good at chastising her, but why on earth did she scare us like that?

"But the magic is only for today!" She looks at me as though I'm a special kind of stupid. I feel like it too.

"What magic?" Bella checks.

"The wedding magic," she mumbles. "I had to ask them for my wish while it is still your special wedding day."

"What did you wish for?" I ask curiously.

"I can't tell you, or else it won't come true." She huffs giving me a look, clearly showing I know nothing about magical dolphins and wedding day wishes.

We deliver her back to Alice's worried arms and head off again, leaving Bree to answer their worried questions. Bella and I share a look, wondering if Bree changed her wish, to be adopted by her new family, since we saw it on the school board. I've already asked Angela about the process. Bree doesn't need to rely on the dolphins for that one.

**(BPOV)**

When we enter our room, again, I'm not sure how I feel. I'm worried, relieved, anxious, and happy. It's been a huge day. Edward pulls me in for a hug and I notice he feels much the same. "That's not what normal kids do." I state. Edward murmurs his agreement.

"I've been thinking…" he hesitates. "I've been thinking a lot about Bree and I think maybe she needs help."

I snort at the obvious. "Yeah, well, her last counselor saw fit to rape her, Edward. Fat chance she will ever see another and I won't force her." I pull away and cross my arms defiantly.

Edward rushes to hug me again. "No. I mean, we know nothing about her life before she met Renee. We didn't ask Phil and now it's too late. I'm not even sure how old she was, but she was happy with Phil and Renee. She loved them both very much and then she lost them both. She hasn't had anyone to talk with about her problems. We've been busy with Grace, school, and other shit…" He runs a hand through his hair. "I think we need to start forcing her to talk to _us_ about her problems. I mean, she thinks only the dolphins want to hear her problems!"

I nod. He has a very good point. "We'll talk to her tomorrow." I suggest. He smiles in relief. "I think she talks to Emmett sometimes." I add as an afterthought.

"No." Edward shakes his head. "I've asked. They just hang out in silence. I think she likes him and obviously trusts him, but she doesn't actually talk to him." I sigh at the impossibility of it all. Edward gently suggests she may be at risk of depression and may need antidepressants. It's more than I can bear to hear right now. She has so many problems for a seven year old.

We flop onto the bed and I snuggle into Edward. "You called her _our_ daughter today." He smiles down at me.

"Well she is."

"I know." He sighs happily. "I can't wait until she's a Cullen too." I smile happily. We should do something about that soon. Grace too. Not right now though. It's our wedding night after all.

"Are you going to take my dress off yet?" I tease.

"Mm", he nuzzles into my neck, "I'll start filling the spa". I sit up in bed and watch him walk to the spa. There is a huge window between the bathroom and the bedroom, but he doesn't notice. I see there is a roll-up blind we can pull down, but he still doesn't realize I can see him. As he goes pee, I giggle. He turns around. Seeing me, he is first shocked, then laughing. "Not exactly a family-friendly room." He grins, returns to the bedroom, and helps me up from the bed.

He pops the buttons down the back of my dress ever so slowly. I start losing patience. "Need a hand?" I try twisting around.

"No." He's breathless and I'm surprised. He's definitely not exerting himself physically. Wait, no, is he _enjoying_ this? I let the dress slip from my shoulders down to my waist. With a shimmy, it falls to my ankles. I step out of it and stride purposefully away heading for our suitcases in the entry. He follows.

"Where are you going?" His eyes can't focus on mine, straying to my breasts, my hips, and back to my breasts. I chuckle.

"Just to our bags, I packed some toys for tonight." His eyes pop wide as I pull everything out of my bag. I still have to get him to agree, but figure tonight is my best bet to get my way with him. I pass him an assortment of items, cuffs, blindfolds, and our leather thong whip. I know I can't use it on him. I've tried, but my mind just won't let me hurt him. That's okay, because tonight I want him to use it on me. I continue pulling things out of the bag before carrying an armful to the bed and dumping them.

"Oh Bella!" I wish I could read his mind right now. He pulls me close and, from his kiss, I can tell my toys aren't having a negative effect on his libido. "Please don't blindfold me. Not tonight." His eyes are still more on my boobs than my face. It's now or never.

"I won't. I want you to blindfold me?" I end on a question.

He draws a ragged breath. "All this…this is for you?" He's incredulous, but willing. I bite my lip and nod, a little embarrassed. "This is what you want?" He checks again. I nod again. He whistles long and low as he lifts a paddle weighing it thoughtfully. A wicked grin falls across his face. "We're going to have fun tonight."

**oooOOOooo**

Ten minutes later, I'm drawing hot, ragged breaths and wondering why on earth I didn't suggest this earlier. I am blindfolded with my hands cuffed behind my back, completely naked, and lying over Edward's equally naked lap. We moved a kitchen chair into the bedroom. I have no way to balance myself. My entire body is at his mercy, but I know he won't let me fall. Despite the delightful slapping noise the paddle makes when it hits my butt, it doesn't hurt at all and only tickles at most. He's not being rough enough yet. I tell him as much causing him to moan softly and shift. I can't see a thing through the blindfold and the anticipation has me on edge. I know I packed too many toys to even try guessing what he reaches for.

He changes his hold on me. I'm more carefully balanced on his lap now. He must need two hands. My pussy drips at the thought of him finger fucking me like this, but that isn't what he does. A finger slips inside my arse and I gasp at the shock of it as the paddle hits me again, harder. Oh, this is more like it. I moan and writhe in appreciation. He swaps his finger for a toy, the change between warm finger and cold rubber is a sharp one. I already warned him not to ask if it hurts and he knows better than to ask. We agreed on a creative safe word. I'm bloody sure there's nothing he could do to make me use it. He paddles me again and I'm close. He hasn't even touched my pussy and I think I'm going to come. I feel his cock touching the side of my belly and it's wet with pre-cum. He likes this too.

"I'm close." I gasp. He stops paddling and pulls the toy from my ass.

"We can't have that…far too soon." He teases me and lies me on the bed, face down. I groan in annoyance, but don't struggle. "I'm going to turn the spa water off. It should be almost full." He murmurs in my ear and leaves the room. I wriggle forward until my head is over the edge of the bed. I can breathe easier this way. It's kind of uncomfortable lying on my front. My boobs are all sorts of squished. The discomfort only adds to my pleasure. I wait eagerly for him to return.

He sneaks up on me and I squeal, surprised. He chuckles, runs a hand through my hair, and plays with my hair for only a moment before lifting me by it. Oh god, yes. Hair pulling, I want more. It's not rough, just enough to guide my head to the angle he wants it. I hear the scrape of the chair along the carpet and wetness pools between my legs again. He slaps my arse with his bare hand and I shudder in delight.

Before I can take a breath, he shoves his cock into my mouth. I gag involuntarily and he groans. I don't think I've ever taken him that deep before. I didn't even know it was possible. He pulls away and I think it's because I gagged. "Come back." I coax.

He runs his hands down my shoulders and back to my arse. He's breathing heavily. "I can't… need to…recover." I smile victoriously and enjoy the massage.

He moves me again. I'm now sitting up in the bed, propped up against pillows with my hands still cuffed behind my back, and a lot more comfortable. I hear him return to the bed and sniff. I think he opened the massage oil. He starts at my feet. I moan deliciously, but as much as I love a foot rub, this isn't rough either. I tell him as much and he laughs before squirting the cold oil all over my boobs.

"Fine, I'll just skip to the good bits then." He teases as he firmly rubs my breasts. He uses more oil. I feel him move closer and then rub his cock against my breasts, softly at first. Soon he's squeezing my breasts together with his cock between them. He grunts and thrusts into them. I heave with excitement. I'm sure he has wanted this for a while now. He is titty fucking me and I'm enjoying it more than I thought possible.

"I want to watch." I demand.

"No way." He responds and thrusts faster between my slick, oily breasts.

"Why not?" I huff.

He has trouble answering between groans. "Because…I'd…have…to…make…eye…contact…and I…don't…want…to…look…away." He thrusts at each word. Well, fair enough then. I lower my voice and whisper darkly.

"Are you going to come on my tits?"It does the trick.

"Fuck, Bella!" He loses control and hot sticky come squirts over my breasts. Then everything heats up a notch. He drags me down the bed roughly, bites at my neck, and I gasp for breath. My nipples are straining to be bitten too. Gah.

He clamps something to my nipples and it's not his teeth. "Fuck." I moan and writhe. He pauses, but it's not our safe word so he continues. Nipple clamps. He's finally being rough and I can't get enough. He enters me with no warning. I'm surprised he's hard again so soon, very hard. I moan when I realize he'll last forever now, second time around.

He holds a small, buzzing vibrator to my clit and I'm instantly lost. He doesn't take it away from my sensitive clit after I come, making me pant and moan. I'm not sure I can bear this. He doesn't slow down at all. In fact, he just bumps the vibrator up a notch. I'm really struggling. My clit is burning and I think the vibe has caught fire! I gasp for breath as I lose everything again. Thankfully he turns the vibe off. I squirt everywhere. He tweaks the nipple clamps in punishment and doesn't ease the thrusting.

Unable to hold onto the bed with my hands behind my back, I keep sliding back. Every few thrusts he growls and roughly pulls me back. Eventually, he holds me by my breasts while fucking me hard. I love it hard, but it's been awhile. I'm sure my vagina has the equivalent of a carpet burn and I'm thinking he must have thrust the skin from his dick by now.

Eventually, he pauses to spin me over, lifting my legs to his waist, and continuing. He shoves a pillow under my head for comfort. I wonder if he'll ever catch on to the true meaning of being rough. I feel a familiar buzz on my clit and know I'm going to fall to pieces again at any moment. He moves deftly. Suddenly he is pumping my arse. No warning. No extra lube. No break in pace. I cry out, muffled by the pillow. Fuck! That hurts. The vibe is still on my clit and he bumps it up to maximum. I don't understand the feelings rushing through me. Pain, I'm sure he's just torn me a new arse, but unbelievable pleasure as my clit pulses in time with the vibe and sends waves of shock through my body. I explode under the pressure and fortunately, so does Edward. I'm not sure which I appreciate more, the relief my own release brings, or the relief of Edward going soft inside my arse. I moan in relief as he pulls out. He came inside me and I know it will be messy.

He is still gasping for breath as he undoes my handcuffs and pulls off my blindfold. "Too rough?" He asks anxiously.

"Not at all." I assure him. I glance over to the bathroom through the large window. "Do you think I could have a moment alone in the bathroom?" I ask. He nods, kissing my forehead as he walks to the combined lounge and kitchenette area. I heave myself from the bed. My legs like jelly from the strength of my orgasms and my clit is still tingling from the vibe.

As soon as I sit on the loo, I fart involuntarily. Ugh. Anal sex is gross. It's a wet fart and I wipe away the cum that dribbles out. I'm surprised there is no blood. I check again just to be sure. Nope. I'm amazed. I was sure he tore me. In fact, it doesn't hurt anymore. It hasn't hurt since he pulled out. I wonder if that's normal, the pain? Has he just been careful with me before? As soon as I flush, Edward wanders back into the bedroom. He has two glasses of champagne with him. He sets them in the bathroom near the spa and starts the bubbles.

"Bath?" He offers. I smile and nod. We both glance down at my boobs. I laugh as I run my finger over the sticky cum.

"Shower first?" I suggest. He grins and gets the water right before pulling me in with him.

"Pretty sure this has been the best day of my life." He tells me in all honesty as he rubs the cum from my boobs. I smile.

"Yeah, me too." He grins and kisses me. We move from the shower to the spa. "Do we stay in this room all week?" I ask. I kind of like it. It's nicer than the one I stayed in last night.

He kisses me. "If you want to, I can book it. I thought you'd want to stay with Bree and Grace, so we have a bigger one booked near the others."

I sigh. Parenting doesn't exactly fit nicely with wild sex. "Yeah, you're right."

He rubs my shoulders under the water and I relax into him, sipping on the champagne. "Why haven't you told me about this '_like it rough_' thing before tonight?" He teases.

I smile. "I didn't know how you'd feel about it. Besides, it's not like you have been forthright with your new boob obsession."

He blushes. "It's your fault." He mumbles. "It wasn't so bad until you pointed out they are bigger."

I laugh. "So you didn't like my old boobs?" I splash him playfully.

He shakes his head, "No, I've always loved your boobs. I've just never realised they were big enough to do…that." He shudders in delight beneath me.

**oooOOOooo**

**Bribie has been nominated for 'best all human' story in the Sunflower Awards. You can vote for it here: **http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2009/07/voting(dot)html **and then you need to click on the voting link to open the actual voting page. The banner for Bribie has been nominated for Best Banner and my one shot "Baker's Delight" is nominated for 'best one shot'. Vote away and spread the word.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76 – Honeymoon (LEMON)**

**(BPOV)**

I wake, stretch gloriously, and grin wickedly remembering last night. Too bad it will be awhile until we can be so carefree again. I smile and roll over to snuggle Edward, but he is already awake, staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. I laugh and poke him. "What's wrong with you?"

"That's not how you were supposed to wake up." He mumbles. I giggle and reach down for a grope.

"Is this how I'm supposed to wake up? I mean, now that we're married?" He brushes my hand away and I can tell he's having trouble staying in a foul mood. I sigh and sit up so I can look down at him. "Okay, I give up. How am I supposed to wake up?"

He looks away. "I dunno, crying or something."

I'm confused. "Was I having a bad dream before I woke up?" I don't remember one.

He sits suddenly, swinging his legs over the bed and onto the floor. "Look at your arms." He leaves the room and me, so I look at my arms. I don't know what I'm meant to be looking for. Oh, maybe that. I have a bruise on my upper arm, complete with finger marks. I actually remember that one. He was pulling me closer as I slipped away from him on the bed. I shudder in delight at the memory. I can see only one. I wonder if that's even what he meant. I grumble and get out of bed to find him. He's sitting at the dining table dressed in shorts and a shirt reading the morning paper delivered to our door. I plop down opposite him, still completely naked.

"You over it yet?" I ask, a little scathingly. He's being ridiculous.

"Perhaps. It's just never going to happen again. Ever."

I'm gob smacked. "No sex?"

He drops the paper and looks me straight in the eye. "No Bella. No handcuffs, no blindfolds, no whips…whatever. Obviously I can't be trusted. If sex means you get hurt, then no sex."

He's serious. "B-b-but I'm not hurt…"

He sighs sadly and shakes his head. "I'm going to get a coffee. You want one?" I shake my head, tears forming even before he leaves.

**(EPOV)**

The dawn sunlight woke me early and I saw it straight away. Since then I've been drowning in this guilt trip. At first I didn't believe it and wrapped my hand gently around her arm as she slept. It was a perfect match. I don't deserve her. She deserves far better. If her father were here, I'd be dead already. She doesn't even notice when she wakes up. Then when I point it out, she doesn't seem to care. I need coffee, or I'll fall apart. I don't think she hates me, but maybe it hasn't sunk in yet.

There's fresh coffee just around the corner. Suddenly guilty for leaving her, I grab a large and head straight back to the room. I quietly sneak into the room intending to make things right again. I can't find her anywhere. I hang my head and slide down the wall until I'm on the floor. Touching my wedding ring, tears form. I've let her down already. I have no idea how long I sit wallowing in my own grief before the balcony door slides open. I look up, startled.

"Why are _you _crying?" Bella's eyes are red and puffy with tears still streaming down her face. She looks so sad and small in the bathrobe. I feel like I've been kicked in the gut for causing this. She sits carefully beside me and repeats her question. "Why are you crying?"

I shake my head, not knowing where to begin. "I hurt you."

She nods. "Yes you did." I try speaking, but she interrupts. "You hurt me when you left the bed. Then again when you left the apartment and most of all when you said the best night of my life would never happen again, that was cruel, but you never hurt my arm."

This time I feel like I've been kicked in the jaw. How can words _do_ that? I tentatively wrap an arm around her and she falls into me easily. "You're not mad at me?" I check.

"Yes, I am. You should know me by now. Why would you leave me like that? Why would you take away something you _know_ I want? Something I waited so long to ask for, something I've tried and know I love…_You_ _know_ I love it. Why would you take it away over something so pathetically stupid? It's cruel." She ends on a wail and I laugh through my tears as I kiss her hair. She can be a drama queen when it suits her.

"Should I have pretended like I didn't notice?"

"That would have been infinitely preferable, yes." She huffs. At least her tears have dried up.

I give her a sideways look before volunteering an apology. "Sorry?"

"Pfft. As though I'm going to accept that, you're going to have to take it all back." She crosses her arms and looks at me sideways.

I cross my heart with my finger, "I solemnly swear, I will not withhold sex from my lovely and forgiving wife."

She smiles and shakes her head. "And?" she prompts. I don't know.

"And…?" I have no idea.

"And you will not refrain from using any toy or aid she suggests or supplies."

I groan and repeat after her. "And I will not refrain from using any toy or aid she suggests or supplies." I mumble the last part. Not quite accepting my apology yet, she looks at me quizzically.

"You'll prove it right now." I look at her in horror and she hisses. "I thought as much."

I grab her before she stands. "Bella," I hold her close, "I'll do anything. You know I will. I just don't want to lose control like that again." I'm earnest, hoping she will forgive me.

She eyes me curiously, "Well, you don't have to be rough. We can be gentle."

I nod and gulp in relief. "Okay. Gentle is good."

She giggles and jumps up. "But rough is better."

Minutes later, I'm completely at her mercy as she commands me in the bathroom. I didn't realise how many of the toys were waterproof. I'm dangerously close to losing control and letting instinct take over, again. I tell her as much.

"Good. It will be good for you to realise you won't hurt me."

I whimper and drag her back under the shower spray. I cuff her hands to the showerhead and am lost in her again. I found five waterproof vibes. I'm intent on making her orgasm from each of them before I do. She's having difficulty holding out and we're only at orgasm four. I raise an eyebrow. "Shall we share the last one?" I offer.

Nodding and moaning she bites her lip. I'm a hundred percent sure I'm forgiven for my earlier misdemeanors. I grin wickedly and grab the final vibe. She's at the perfect height for me to enter her without much stretching or straining. I work up a steady pace before turning on the vibe and putting it between us. "Jesus!" I swear as the vibrations throb toward my cock. She laughs breathlessly.

"Don't stop!" She warns as I slow. I had no idea this would have such an effect on me. I build up the pace again and turn the vibe to a much lower speed this time. She giggles at my caution. I have a new appreciation for what I've just put her through with the last four.

Minutes later we're both writhing. I'm against her and she's against the cold shower tiles with her arms still secure above her head. I reach up to release her and drop the vibe as I seek out deeper penetration, finding it when I slam into her. She's close and it's not too long before I am also.

We come together. Her arms cling around my neck. I kiss her down from our high and lower her into the spa as it just finishes being filled. I turn the water off, but the vibrations don't stop. I look around, laughing when I find the discarded fifth vibe buzzing away on the floor. I turn it off and jump into the spa with her, starting the bubbles. She snuggles up against me.

"Forgiven?" I ask.

"Best apology ever." She murmurs and I squeeze her tight.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

She giggles and turns to me. "You can't call me that! I feel like you're talking about Esme!"

I laugh, refusing to compromise. There's a knock at our door and I scowl. "You didn't order room service did you?" I check hopefully.

"No." She shakes her head. I sigh, step out of the spa, and wrap a towel around my waist. "I'll get it." I'm not surprised to find Emmett at the door, but I am surprised Jasper is with him.

"You going to let us in?" Emmett asks.

"Uh, no," I go to close the door and Jasper blocks it with his foot.

"You have ten minutes until check-out. We thought you might need a hand cleaning up?"

"Fuck." I scrub a hand through my hair and let them in.

Bella wanders out in a bathrobe, looking surprised to see Emmett and Jasper. Emmett wolf-whistles and Bella flips him the bird. I smile proudly. That's my wife. "Visitors of yours?" She asks me.

I blush. "We've got ten minutes until check out."

"Yeah, we're here to help you clean up." Emmett winks at her and the color drains from Bella's face.

"Fuck." She's quick to assess the predicament.

"How about you find us some clothes and we'll start on the rooms." I suggest.

Bella looks horrified. "NO fucking way! How about, Jasper, you find us some clothes and you'll start on the room with me," she points to me and then to Emmett, "You'll start on the bathroom and keep your big fucking mouth shut."

Emmett grins. Jasper laughs and starts flipping through the suitcases. We take off running. Bella tries hiding anything she deems too discriminating before Emmett sees it. It's no use. There are just too many toys and Emmett can clearly see the bedroom from the bathroom.

Jasper throws clothes at us and we dress quickly. He found short shorts for Bella, but her light blouse is comparatively decent. It will cover the bruise and I sigh in relief. As we drag the bags to the door, Emmett emerges from his final check with a pair of handcuffs.

"Look what I found on the shower head!" He swings them around his finger as Bella tackles him.

With the cuffs stashed in one of our bags she huffs at Emmett. "You're just jealous."

"Sure am." He grins back.

We check out of our room in time to avoid a late penalty and head up to the family room where Alice and Rose are currently trying to organise Bree and Grace for breakfast.

"Pancakes!" I boom at the door and Bree squeals, running to hug me. "Do you want pancakes, beautiful? You're not even dressed yet." She runs back to her room to change. I grin, shrugging at Bella's frown. "What? The magic word is Pancakes, as if I'm not going to use it."

Rose and Alice laugh as Jasper recounts our disorganisation. Bella reminds me of our earlier conversation about Bree. I grimace. I'm not looking forward to this. I clear with Alice for Bree, Bella, and I to eat separately this morning. Apparently Bree still wants to go to Sea World today. Even knowing she's cannot swim until she's completely better.

"I can still look at the polar bears." She hisses at me under her breath. There are too many people in the room for her to talk to freely.

Alice interrupts, saying she planned something different for today and we will go to Sea World tomorrow. Bree scowls at her severe enough to make Alice recoil in shock. "Wow. She has a lot of attitude for a kid." I nod in agreement as Bree seeks comfort from Bella.

**oooOOOooo**

**(BPOV)**

It is breakfast already. Edward and I haven't had a chance to discuss what we want to talk about with Bree. Okay, well, that's a lie. We've had a million chances, but we're still sorely unprepared. Bree is a little surprised when we are seated separately, but is too overwhelmed by a restaurant with only pancakes on the menu to ask questions. We are seated at a booth made to look like a hot air balloon and Bree is completely absorbed in the pancake menu, even though she already ordered.

Edward and I are sitting together opposite Bree. Edward clears his throat and Bree looks up. "We want to have a serious talk with you today, Bree."

She sighs and places the menu aside. "I wasn't running away. I was coming back. I already told you that."

I shake my head. "We don't want to talk about you wandering off last night."

"Well, what then?" She's curious.

I have no words and wait for Edward. "We're worried about you not talking."

Bree rolls her eyes. "I already told you why."

Edward persists. "Yes, but you really don't talk to us. You talk, but you don't tell us anything important."

Bree hesitates. "I don't have many important things to say." She's confused.

"We want you to tell us your thoughts, feelings, and problems." I add.

"Like you used to with Renee and Phil," Edward adds. I see him wince when he realises they were Mum and Dad to Bree. She doesn't miss a beat.

"But you have your own problems. You don't need mine." She thinks she's doing us a favour. Edward grips my hand harder under the table trying to stop me from crying.

"We do. That's what we're here for, to hear your problems and Grace's, when she's old enough." Edward assures her. "You don't have to tell us everything straight away, but we're going to make time to talk about important things at least once every day." His sincerity brings me to tears. He notices and squeezes my hand again.

Bree is thoughtful. "I'm confused about my imaginary friend." She starts.

"Oh?" I can't help my surprise. I didn't know she has an imaginary friend.

"Yeah," Bree continues, "her name is Annabel, but she's being very weird. She's always in trouble and it makes her very sad. I think she's going to die and I don't want her to die. Not really. Not unless she wants to."

I run over everything Bree said again. I don't understand. "How long have you been friends with Annabel?" Edward asks her.

"Oh, forever, since I was born." Bree assures us. "Dad knew her too. I thought, maybe she died when he did, but she's still here. She's just sad now."

Edward is thoughtful. "So does she play with you?"

"No." Bree shakes her head. "She is only in my dreams." The waitress collects our plates and Bree looks eagerly over at the others. Her attention is short.

"Huh." Edward squeezes my hand. "Well, this is good. This is talking with us. We should do this every day."

Bree nods happily. "Okay. I think I liked it too."

It is hours later before I can ask Edward what he thought about Annabel. He shrugs. "I don't really know, but Bree remembers her from an early age. Maybe it was one of her murdered siblings and Phil was just being kind to her memories?" I shudder. I guess we'll be able to find out when we are home, or Angela could find the information for us. We should have it anyway, when Bree's old enough to ask. Edward interrupts my thoughts with a kiss on the forehead. "Or maybe she's just an ordinary kid with an imaginary friend?" We could only hope.

**Authors Note:**

**Bribie has been nominated for best All Human in the Rising Star Awards. Voting is only open until 12th February so pretty please take the time to cast your vote using the link below. My one shot, Baker's Delight, is also nominated. *not so subtle hint*. Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**http:/www(dot)thehiddenstarawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au**

**Wedding pics are up on the blog, bribie(dot)tumblr(dot)com - password is 'bribie'. Cheers!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 – Puzzle Pieces**

**(EPOV)**

Our honeymoon has been perfectly idyllic. I'm not looking forward to going home in a few days. Mostly because it means I have to pack to go back to uni for three weeks and I'm not ready to leave Bella yet, or Bree and Grace for that matter.

Bree is opening up a lot more. Her biggest concerns seem to be if Phil suffered when he drowned in the floods and if dying hurts. I've tried every angle, from telling her no one knows for sure because we can't tell anyone after we die, to assuring her death is completely peaceful and painless. She still asks. I wish she'd find a new, healthier, obsession.

We are at the hinterlands today. It's breathtakingly beautiful up here and we're all kind of glad to be out of the city for a day. Bree plays tag with Emmett and Jasper at the lookout. Rose and Alice head off to buy ice cream. It's nice to see Rose fitting in. She really does seem more like her old self. Bella wraps her arms around my waist and asks what I'm thinking. I repeat my last thought about Rose seeming to be normal.

Bella grunts. "Yeah, apart from the demon spawn in her belly." I laugh even though I shouldn't. I'm a hundred percent sure Rose's baby isn't mine, but it still raises the question who's is it? She's not showing yet anyway. Only a few of us actually know what's going on. Hell, Alice is barely showing and by my calculations they should be due close together. What has it been, four months?

There is bungee jumping at the far end of the lookout and Bella goes with Jake for a closer look. They return half an hour later, fighting. I roll my eyes. Those two are the strangest of friends, always fighting. Jake walks past me and mutters. "I tried to stop her."

What? Wait. "Stop what?"

Jake throws his hands in the air. "She's going to bungee!"

Bella is indignant as she yells at Jake. "I'm eighteen! If I want to jump off a cliff, you can't stop me!" She storms off back toward the lookout. By this stage Emmett and Jasper have come to see what the fuss is.

"She's only doing it cos I told her not too. She's going to die." Jake mutters and I have to agree.

"I'll go and talk to her." As I follow her to the lookout, I try to convince myself she will listen to me. The others follow too. Damn vultures always keen for a show.

She's being harnessed as I enter the small sales building. She rolls her eyes when she sees me. "Oh, you too…I can make my own decisions, you know? This is how it will be, you can join me or you can deal with it." She returns to listening to her safety instructions as one of the operators approaches me.

"Tandem?" He asks, holding up a harness. I don't know what makes me do it, but I nod. I don't think I've ever told Bella about my fear of heights. I don't even like airplanes much, but at least I'm in a seat belt and it feels normal inside. Jumping from a cliff? No, it was never on my to-do list. I can feel the color draining from my face.

**oooOOOooo**

**(BPOV)**

I'm kind of impressed when Edward choses to join me. The others hoot and laugh as we walk back outside to wait our turn at the rope.

"Talking her out of it, way to go." Jake is shaking with laughter and I give him a dirty look.

Emmett is bright red with suppressed laughter. "Dear lord, Bella, look what you've made him do?"

I look at Edward and notice he looks paler than usual. "Are you okay?" I check.

"Nope! He's shit-scared of heights and you're pulling him over a cliff with you." Emmett's still laughing.

Bree is bug-eyed. I can tell she thinks the jump will be fun. Edward sees it too and pounces on her straight away. "Never! Never! Not even when you're eighteen! Not while I'm still alive will you be jumping off a cliff like this!" Bree covers her mouth and giggles. It is funny to watch Edward overreact.

"You're scared of heights?" I ask Edward, skeptically.

"Shit-scared," Emmett corrects me.

"Uh huh, I guess it just never came up." His explanation about why I don't already know this.

Jasper rounds up Eric and gets him ready to film. This is brilliant, except Edward's fear seems genuine. "You don't have to jump with me," I assure him. "I can do it by myself and you can just watch safely from up here."

He shakes his head. "You're not jumping alone." By now, all the others have found us.

I'm super impressed Edward choses me over his fear. As we leave the group and walk to the edge, I lean up to kiss him. "I love you."

The operators are lovely. I feel completely safe as they triple check our harnesses. I find it a little amusing Edward is too nervous to talk, too nervous to even return the 'I love you'. He tries smiling at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I keep reminding him to breathe, but it's not really working. They attach the rope to our legs and it's on an automatic winch. There's no backing out now, even if we want to.

As the jump gets closer, I cling to Edward and he hugs me back very firmly. The operator laughs, "You guys will be more comfortable if you each have at least one arm in the air until you get to the bottom." I nod and free an arm. Edward doesn't. I don't think he heard. I free an arm for him and he looks at me as if I'm insane.

"Okay guys, one…two…three…bungee!"

I scream as we free fall. Edward says something in another language. A prayer? I don't know. As we bounce once, I laugh and wrap both my arms around him. After a while he laughs too. "We're still alive." I remind him.

"I love you." He breathes into my ear, clinging to me.

**oooOOOooo**

We plan to eat lunch on the lookout. Alice is organising it with Edward. He's still tripping out over surviving his jump off a cliff. It's as if he's drunk. We're all enjoying it more than we should. For some reason, there is a strange satisfaction from watching someone confront a fear.

Lauren takes Bree to play on the playground with the other children. I discreetly check on them and find Emmett in the shade of a tree, leaning against the trunk and facing away from our group. I slide down next to him and he hugs me. "What's up Em?"

He smiles sadly. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." I can see he's actually upset, which is unusual for Emmett.

"Is it Rose?" I ask. She's the only thing that could possibly make him feel this sad. He nods.

"Yeah, she just won't…trust me. I don't know. It's weird."

"Weird how?" I ask, wondering if I really want to know.

"Weird like, it's been weeks and we haven't even kissed. She's going really slow. I'm sure it's not normal, but she says she really likes me. I guess I just have to keep hoping."

"Oh." I'm speechless. I'd assumed they were going at it like rabbits behind closed doors. Apparently not. "Um, I'm sorry. I don't think I can help."

Emmett laughs humorlessly. "Oh, but you do. I think cleaning up after your wedding night is the most action I've seen in months!"

I laugh and then blush. "Oh god, was the last time…camping?"

Now Emmett blushes. "I'd like to lie, but…"

I nod before laughing. "I don't think Edward could ever last that long without sex. You must jack off a lot." I blush as I realise what I just said.

"Um, apparently that's considered cheating." Emmett winces. "I don't even have that. Seriously, I have problems you haven't even thought of yet."

We both laugh even though the situation isn't very funny. I certainly wouldn't be laughing if I were in Emmett's shoes. I consider him for a moment. "We could do a trade?" I offer.

He recoils in mock horror and gasps, "Bella! You're a married woman, we can't do that!"

I laugh and slap him. "Not _that_. It's just Edward and I haven't had a lot of quality time _alone_ together since the wedding." I look over at Edward, my gaze leaving no doubt I would like quality time with him. "Perhaps we could trade, babysitting one night and then you could have a few hours alone in our hotel room?"

Emmett grins wickedly as he absorbs my plan. "Can I download the in-house hotel adult movies?" He checks.

I laugh and shrug. "Sure, why not?"

He tackle hugs me, I squeal, and try wriggling away. Edward plops down beside us obviously annoyed, but somehow not at us. We stop laughing and turn our attention to him.

"Is everything okay?" I ask. Geez these boys are moody. He simply grunts.

"Who's upset you?" Emmett quizzes, looking back to see where Edward just came from.

**(EPOV)**

I take back everything I said about Rose changing for the better. She's normal all right, but she's far from nice. Her words rattle around in my head as I try calming down. I go and sit with Bella and Emmett, even knowing it will probably make things worse for Emmett.

"_Your _wife_ is cheating on you already."_ _Whatever, I roll my eyes. Talking is not cheating. I'm actually fucking grateful Bella and Emmett talk so much, saves me from having to deal with Emmett's relationship dramas. I don't want to hear what he does with Rose._

"_How can you let her get away with that? It's disgusting." I'm losing my patience. She wouldn't dare say these things in front of Alice, or any of the others. She saved these pearls just for me. I don't know why she's so uppity about it, because if Bella really were cheating over there, it would be with Rosie's man. Why doesn't _that_ bother her? Rose snorts at my lack of response. "Aren't you worried he'll be better in the sack than you?" Okay. That's it. I lose it. _

"_Fuck you Rosie – if anyone knows which of us is better in the sack it's you, so shut your goddamn fucking mouth and open that damn, fucking, small mind of yours." I storm away to join them before I say anything else I'll regret. _

It's awkward enough having my best friend since…forever…date my ex-girlfriend without her mouthing off ON MY HONEYMOON! Now I'm mad again. Our love life really hadn't been anything to write home about because Rose is a little too…traditional in the sack for my taste, but hell, that was years ago. I know I've changed. I'm in no position to judge what she does now.

"Who's upset you?" Emmett asks.

"Your bitch," I mumble. This has Emmett and Bella in stitches of laughter. It's kind of contagious. I start smiling. Before long, I'm laughing too.

"You been starting trouble with my woman?" Emmett jokes.

I nod ruefully. "Yeah, I might have crossed a line just now."

Bella and Emmett gang up on me for the story and I tell them everything. They roll around in laughter, but I can't make any sense out of them. Eventually, Bella explains Emmett's love life isn't exactly…well, existent lately. I blush in embarrassment because of what I just said to Rose. Fortunately, Emmett and Bella find the situation amusing and we begin to speculate about Emmett's problem.

"Maybe she wants to protect the demon spawn from DNA contamination?" Bella suggests.

I grin. "Yeah Emmett, she doesn't want _you_ to be the daddy."

He groans. "Oh hell. I don't even want to _think_ about the pregnancy! Things are complicated enough as it is!"

Bella looks dreadfully pale and we stop laughing. She's having a panic attack. I have absolutely no idea what set it off, but it's too late to pull her out of it. When she tries to run, Emmett grabs her and it takes both of us to hold her. Her body wants to run from something, but I don't know what. I know there's no danger here. Whatever it may be, it's in her head. As I always do, I softly talk her down and Emmett tries to help.

Jake approaches just as she's coming out of it. I wonder what it is about human suffering that makes people want to watch. He's not very subtle. "Hey. Just thought I'd let you all know they're joking about a threesome over here. And, well, you're kinda fueling rumors."

I glare at him and he recoils. "Oh. S-sorry," he stammers. "Bella, are you okay?"

I roll my eyes. "Piss off, Jake."

"No. Stay." At least Bella is back with us, even if she does want Jake around. I grumble and she hugs me tight. Whatever set her off this time, I don't see why Jake needs to hang around to find out also.

"We need to go somewhere." Bella whispers. She's pale and still shaken.

"Sure. Where to?" Emmett looks around us.

"How 'bout there?" Jake points at an empty play fort and Bella nods. This is ridiculous. We're all going to sit around on play equipment, now? Whatever, I go along with it because Bella is still vulnerable and I'm not leaving her with Jake. He's too…blunt.

**oooOOOooo**

**(BPOV)**

It comes to me in a rush of memories. So obvious. How could I not realise it earlier? The memories are overwhelming. It's all so clear. As my ears ring, Edward and Emmett's laughter fades away. I fall into a head spin before I realise I'm panicking. I know who the father of Rose's baby is…Jake.

We sit around the play fort. Edward is clearly worried about me. I usually catch myself before panicking. He doesn't understand why today is worse. Hell, he probably doesn't even realise why I panicked. I slowly explain the pieces of the puzzle, as I know them. Letting the pieces click into place for each person and watching as realisation spreads across their face. Emmett is first, the turkey baster, the jar of what was supposed to be _'Edward's seed'_, and Jake rescuing me from Rose's torture. Edward understands now. He leans back against the play equipment. Jake takes longer. Not because he doesn't see it, but because he doesn't believe it.

"No. Bella you're wrong." He states.

"You didn't… um, you didn't put anything in the jar?" I ask, hopefully.

"Of course I did. Fuck. You left the bloody thing empty and she wouldn't have noticed the difference. I was just trying to help!" he ends on a wail.

"She's going to notice when the baby is born." Edward mutters.

Jake bursts into tears. "This is so wrong! Are you sure?" He shakes me. "Bella, are you sure!"

Edward pulls him away from me. "Hey! Don't hurt her."

Jake is extremely upset. As soon as Edward lets me go, I sit beside Jake and hug him. "But I'm still a virgin!" Jake sobs. "Can…is that even…like the turkey baster thing…is it possible?" He looks up at Edward in desperation.

"Yeah, it's possible, physically, if that's what you're asking." Edward sighs and stares up at the cloudless sky. "It's really fucked up, but it's possible. And it makes so much sense."

"HOW?" We all ask at once.

"Well, it was supposed to be _me_ in the jar. Her diary says it was, therefore, she would believe I am the father. She has no reason to suspect Jake. It explains my part in the mess." He mutters the end. Suddenly Jake's problems seem an awful lot bigger than Edward's are.

Alice surprises us. We didn't notice her walking over. "Lunch is ready." She looks at all of us with burning curiosity. I lost my appetite anyway.

Emmett mutters low enough for only Edward, Jake, and I to hear. "Bella could be wrong about this. There's no point getting too upset, yet."

Jake nods through his tears and we all head across the park for lunch. "I didn't even know she was pregnant." He dissolves into tears again and I detour him away from the group. We'll sit somewhere quiet together until he calms down.

Jake is completely distraught and I don't know how to comfort him. We sit out of sight away from the group on a rocky outcropping with a great view. Jake doesn't notice the view. He's trying desperately to squash his tears, but just when I think he's succeeding, he fails again.

Edward brings food down to us and Jake tries eating something. I catch Edward's eye and silently plead with him to help me. He scrubs a hand through his hair and crouches in front of Jake. His hands rest lightly on Jake's knees.

"The others won't come down here. Take your time." He assures Jake. Jake nods and nibbles more at his food. There are still fresh tears streaming down his face. "And we're on your side." He adds. "If you want us, that is?"

Jake looks over at me and then back at Edward before nodding.

"Look, none of this is your fault. Even if the worst happens and everything Bella said is true, it's not your fault." Jake gives him a doubtful look.

"All along you were only protecting Bella and I'm grateful for that. Who knows what would have happened if you returned with an empty jar. Would she have tortured you both, or ever released Bella? You made the best decision you could at the time and you shouldn't regret that. You couldn't have known." Edward shakes his head. Obviously he is still struggling with the mental image of what Rose did.

"And we'll all support you through this. Whatever this is might be. Angela is a great lawyer. Whatever you're worried about, she'll help you with it. And you can talk to us, either of us."

Jake nods. It's a big step forward for Edward and Jake to be friendly, let alone confidants. Edward sits beside Jake and we eat in silence. I kind of want Edward to sit beside me, but I know Jake needs the kinship right now, so I don't protest.

**Authors Note: Okay, so some people might not understand Edward's comment about "She'll notice when the baby is born" so my beta suggested I find a photo of an Aboriginal baby. I'm about to post it on my blog now so give me a few minutes to get it up… remember the blog is at bribie(dot)tumblr(dot)com and the password is 'bribie' all lower case. Life updates? I start uni next week and I'm now living in Darwin, NT. Google map it ;) Much to my amusement, there are TV ads up here advertising house and land packages for sale on Bribie Island. I love it.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78 – Tourist Park**

**(EPOV)**

I feel like a petulant child. When Mum and Dad took me to Italy every single year, all I wanted was stay at Emmett's house to play like a normal kid. Mum would resort to packing my suitcases and then they'd trick me into thinking we were going to Brisbane for a day. We'd inevitably arrive at the airport and it was too late for tantrums. Bella packed my bag last night and I unpacked it all this morning. She's mad at me, but I don't want to go to the refresher course anymore. I don't want to leave her with all the problems. Jake is a mess. Bree is still acting weird and Grace caught Bree's ear infection. I know they need me. The plane leaves in less than an hour and we're still fighting over whether or not I'll be on it.

"It's like ripping off a band aid, Edward." Bella thinks she knows the answer to everything lately. Instead of being annoying, it turns me on. "Just three weeks and it will all be behind you. Simple."

I huff and pull her onto the bed with me. "Three weeks is too long away from you."

She smiles. Deep down, I think she likes that I don't want to leave her. She's gentle now. "Three weeks is a very long time, but when you get home, Grace will be better, Bree will be settled into school again, and I only have two months until graduation." She kisses my nose and I can't help smiling.

Grace whimpers from her nursery. She has a temperature and is miserable. We both stand. Bella pushes me back down to the bed. "I'll go. You need to pack." It's a command.

I scratch a hand through my hair and put my bag back on the bed. Everything Bella had previously packed for me is on one shelf. I just need to grab it all again. I also add a few things such as extra pairs of jeans in case I'm too lazy to wash. I take one long, last look at our wardrobe before deciding to grab extra underwear too. I see a black, lacy set of Bella's underwear and blush as I quickly hide it in my bag. Three weeks is a very long time. I might have to be creative. I wonder how she feels about phone sex. This cheers me up a little. When I turn around, Bree is standing in the doorway watching me. I pray she didn't see me pack Bella's lingerie. It takes me a moment to notice she is sad, but as soon as I do, I swing her up into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetie, but it's only three weeks and we can chat on the phone." I offer. She nods into my shoulder. There's a knock at the door and I carry Bree with me to answer. It's Emmett. He's here to drive me to the island airport. It's too much for Bella to drag Grace around when she's feeling so sick. Alice will have a hard enough time babysitting this week.

"Packed?" Emmett asks, hopefully. He was here earlier when I threw my tantrum.

"Yeah," I nod. I'm not ready to leave, not in the slightest. Emmett takes Bree and I find my laptop bag. I have to stop myself from crying as I kiss Bella and Grace goodbye. "I love you." Bella hugs me tight.

"Time will fly." Bella assures me with a long kiss. "We'll see you soon. Love you." I nod, too choked to talk. "Call us when you get there, safe." She calls after me.

I kiss Bree goodbye and jump into Emmett's car. He already put my bag in the back. "Quick," I mumble, "before I change my mind."

Emmett chuckles and shakes his head. "It's only three weeks." I give him a long, forlorn look and he only laughs at me. "It's sickening how in love you guys are. Seriously, you'll both be fine."

"You'll keep an eye on them for me?" I check.

"Of course I will. We all will." Emmett promises.

**oooOOOooo**

**(BPOV)**

Sleep is damn near impossible without Edward beside me. I try pretending to before I met him when I used to sleep alone happily. I had Mum to tuck me in and wake me up. Even though I was too old to be tucked in, I let her because she missed so much of my life. It was _our_ little thing when I moved here, but now I don't have her either.

As I drag myself to school the next morning, my eyes feel as though they are hanging out of my head. Bree is super quiet. I think it's because we're going back to school today after our wonderful holiday, even for a seven year old it's bound to be a little depressive. She turns eight in November. I wonder if she'll want a party by then.

Grace cries all morning, but I can't handle it. I know it's from the ear infection, but she's always been such a good baby. When Edward phones, I tell him as much and then regret it. He didn't want to leave in case I couldn't cope, but I can. I know I can. He says the crying is normal and to enjoy the peace while I'm at school. I laugh. It's lovely to hear his voice.

It took longer than usual to drop Grace with Alice and then Bree wouldn't walk herself to class, making me almost late for class. As the bell rings, I duck into my chair, breathless. Ben smiles reassuringly at me and Jake is staring off into the distance again. I invite Jake over for dinner tonight. He probably needs a distraction.

Each break there is a new text from Edward. I wonder if he's actually going to pay attention to his classes. He really shouldn't be worrying about us. I'm fine and Bree skips out of class happily after the bell. It appears she had a good day. It gets better when I collect Grace and her temperature is nearly gone. My mood is high until I see my father-in-law's car in the drive. Carlisle is on our front porch looking quite agitated.

"Is everything okay?" I check as I unstrap Grace from her car seat.

"Well, yes and no." Carlisle seems nervous. I look up at him questioningly. "Esme and I have planned a surprise for Edward while he's away."

This doesn't sound good. I'm guarded. "What type of surprise?"

"We want to make a few changes around the house for him. Esme wants it to be a complete surprise." I look at him as if he is insane. Carlisle nods. "I know. You're going to have to move out for a bit I'm afraid."

I start boiling in anger and Carlisle notices. "It's not your place to get upset." He is firm now. "This isn't your house, Ms. Swan. It's Edward's. I know a bit of notice would have been nice, but I'm sure Edward would never evict his parents. Besides, you can stay in your mother's old house for a few weeks. I know it's smaller, but think of it as an adventure."

I mumble under my breath, "_Edward would never evict his wife either"_. I'm still seething as I grab a few bags with our things. If she so much as _touches_ the garden shed, I swear! I'm too mad to think straight. As for staying at Mum and Phil's old place, doesn't he realise it was destroyed in the floods? We had the ruins bulldozed and it's a level block of land. There was nothing to salvage. I'm all for an adventure, but I'm not camping on the land like a common Indian with a sick baby and a whiny child. I keep all of this to myself as I fume through the house.

Esme smirks at me from Edward's chair on the porch. It takes all my energy not to slap the smirk from her face. "Oh, Bella…you don't have Edward's charge cards do you?" Esme asks, knowing full well I do. "I need to check something with them, with the bank. You won't need them, will you?" I glower at her, pleased when she shrinks back a little. I fling the cards out of my wallet and practically hurl them at her. Not setting a very good example for Bree, I tell her to hop in the car.

Carlisle stops me as I barge out the door. "There is no need for a tantrum. The surprise will more than likely benefit you the most." He sounds disappointed, as though he doesn't want me to have whatever it is they are planning, but I really don't care.

Driving away, Bree interrupts my evil daydreams about how to kill my mother-in-law. "Where are we going?"

I don't actually know and pull to the side of the road. I'm too mad to care. I should call Edward. No, I shouldn't. He would worry and if it really will be some big surprise for him, I don't want to spoil it. I hate that deep down I want Carlisle and Esme to approve of me. Maybe by keeping their surprise a secret, it will show them I am more mature than they expect. Driving to the local tourist park, I book us a cabin, even though I don't have a lot of money in my everyday account. Everything Mum left me is in a special online account. We haven't touched it because there has been no need. I don't even know the passwords, which are written down somewhere in the house. We use Edward's money for almost everything. I'm flat broke, but am too proud to ask Esme for the cards back.

The tourist park has a swimming pool, which makes Bree happy. I sit on the side with Grace, watching Bree pretend to be a dolphin. Oh crap. I completely forgot I invited Jake over for dinner! I dial his mobile. He answers after a few rings.

"Want me to bring dessert?" He answers trying to preempt my reason for calling.

"Ah no, actually, would you mind bringing pizza?" I laugh.

"So you invited me to dinner and I have to bring my own?" He's laughing too.

"Yeah. Change of plans. We're at the tourist park. Cabin eight."

"What the hell?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Um, okay. You'd better." He sounds amused. It's a pleasant change from how worried Edward sounds lately. Edward sent me another text letting me know he's missing me. I text back we miss him too and to study hard. I pause for only a moment before dialing Jasper and asking him for more shifts at the bar.

"Are you sure, Bella? I mean, I thought Grace was sick and Edward is away. Will you have the energy?"

"I need the distraction." I lie.

"Well, okay. Do you want me to ask Alice to babysit?"

"That'd be great." I smile. If Esme is going to cut off my access to Edward's money then I'm just going to have to make my own. Having won this round, I feel very victorious.

I call Bree to eat some dinner when Jake finds us by the pool. He rolls around in stitches of laughter as I explain everything that went down this afternoon, including the creative ways I plan for Esme to die. When his laughter dies down, he becomes somewhat serious.

"You should tell Edward. He'd want to know."

"Yeah, but he'd only rush back home. I kind of want to survive these three weeks. Prove that I can survive on my own."

Jake nods. "I know what you're saying, but this is a bit bigger than your average _not surviving_ scenario." I make him promise not to tell Edward. He reluctantly promises. "Okay, but if it gets worse I'm going to give him a few hints."

I roll my eyes as I wave him off. "We'll be fine."

That night, I check the balance of my only personal account, the only one I've known the password by heart for years. I have enough for us to stay here a week if I don't buy food, but we need food and fuel first. This sucks. I'm going to need a paycheck.

We leave earlier than usual for school so we can stop at the bakery. I need to buy Bree breakfast and a school lunch, but I don't get myself anything because I don't eat breakfast and it will do me good to skip lunch. I'm definitely a few kilos heavier than I used to be.

After school, I drop Bree with Grace and Alice before heading over to the bar. Jasper isn't quite himself, edgy. Almost as if he _knows_ something is wrong and I try my best to not let on that anything is wrong. Every staff member has a meal choice during a shift. I ask if I can take mine home. I then divide it between Bree and me. This is our routine for the next four days. Money is running terribly low by Thursday. I have twenty dollars left in my account and my pay should be deposited tonight. We need fuel and I add fifteen dollars in the car. Emmett is at the servo too. He smiles and waves.

"How have you been?" He hugs me tight. "You look…skinny." He states, looking me up and down. I laugh.

"I've been trying to lose a bit of weight. I guess I've had too much takeaway lately." Admittedly I'm pleased I lost any weight, another victory.

Emmett follows me into the servo, letting me go ahead of him in the line. My card is declined and I begin to worry. There should be twenty dollars in my account and I'm only trying to use fifteen. Emmett steps forward, tells the cashier to add my fuel to his account, and pays for it all. I thank him profusely and tell him I left my other card at home.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. It's only fifteen bucks." He's right, but he doesn't know how much fifteen bucks means to me right now. He winks and then waves to Bree and Grace as I jump in the car. We're going to be late for school again.

**oooOOOooo**

I'm exhausted. At the bar, I'm on my feet the entire time. At school, the work is new and challenging with not near enough time to study. I'm also sleepy. I don't think I've had a decent night's sleep since Edward left. It's Friday and everyone is excited for the weekend. I asked Jasper if I could work. He'll only let me work Saturday, claiming I need a day off, but I can't tell him I need the money. Edward has settled into his courses and he loves them. I knew he would. It seems like he has a hectic schedule. His morning lectures start at seven and he's hardly ever home by ten. We've talked at least once a day, but mostly by text. I can easily hide being tired in a text.

Just after ten, I collect Grace and Bree from Alice's house and then head over to the tourist park. They both fall asleep in the back of the car. Emmett's police car is parked outside cabin eight. I swallow a lump of apprehension. I don't think I can handle any bad news now. Emmett is sitting on the cabin step and looks up as I get out of the car. Leaving the girls to sleep, I gently close the door. Emmett pats the place beside him on the stairs. I sit down and we're silent for a few moments.

"Why are you living in a tourist park?" Emmett sounds tired. Maybe a little upset.

I shrug. "I have a troll for a mother-in-law." I try to be funny. Emmett smiles a little.

"Does Edward know you're here?" He asks softly.

"No. And he's not going to find out either." I stare at Emmett meaningfully. "How did you find out?" I'm curious.

"I'm a cop. I have research skills." Emmett's joking with me and I crack a smile.

"Jake told you, didn't he?"

"Mhm, Jasper was also worried and you weren't yourself when I saw you at the servo the other day. You've got a few people worried, Bella."

I shrug. "I'm a big girl. I'll get by."

He shakes his head. "No. You're checking out tonight. You and the girls are coming to stay with me."

I raise my eyebrows. "You can't make me."

He grins. "No, but if you refuse then I'm going to call your husband and I bet he'd rather hear it from you than me." I'm caught, but I don't want Edward to worry. "I can help you fix this. I could have helped you a week ago if you'd only asked." Emmett is worried.

"I'm sorry." I sigh. "I really am, but I didn't want to worry anyone and I didn't want Carlisle and Esme to get the better of me."

He wraps an arm around me and squeezes a hug. "They won't, but Eddie will kill me if he finds out I didn't step in and help."

Emmett helps me pack our bags and puts them in his car. "I don't have any money for food." I admit to Emmett. He scrubs a hand through my hair.

"I'll loan you whatever you need. I know Eddie's good for it." Emmett winks knowing Edward hates to be called Eddie. As I follow Emmett's car back to his house, I shed a few tears of relief. As much as I've tried to stand on my own feet, it will be nice having someone help look out for us.

**oooOOOooo**

**A/N: I know some (most ) of you are concerned for Bella's _condition_ but there's another kink in the story before it all comes out in the wash. Be patient. In other news, I'm starting my university degree (ten years late, I know!) this week. I have a super Beta and because of this I don't expect the updates for this story to suffer. Just letting you all know in advance.**


	79. Chapter 79

_Pre-Notes: Last chapter I was accused, through multiple reviews, of leaving you all in the lurch and everyone was desperate to read how Edward dealt with his parents after they cruelly evicted his wife and children from his home. I'd not intended to include an EPOV in this chapter, so as my response to your reviews you now have an extra few paragraphs to read. I'm pretty sure it's not what you expected but you can let me know at the end. Love you all! Enjoy the read._

**Chapter 79 – Pancakes (LEMON)**

I start to relax a little at Emmett's house. His house is tucked away in the forest. It's very quiet and peaceful. Emmett carries Bree into the spare room, lays her on the bed, and she hardly stirs. I set up Grace's port-a-cot in the same room. Emmett carries Grace to bed, too. Finally, we go back for the bags.

I've only been to Emmett's house a few times before and never had a good look around. Bree has stayed overnight a couple of times, so I know she'll be happy. It's even smaller than our house with only two bedrooms and a smaller kitchen, dining, living area. The bathroom is tiny too. He does have a bathtub. I look at it longingly.

"You can use it if you want. I never do. It's too small for me. I think there's some bubble bath here." He has a few girly things around the bathroom. Rose must stay here sometimes. I decide to take a shower. Once I'm dressed, I settle beside him on the sofa. He made me a hot chocolate. He is wearing his pajamas and typing on his laptop.

He looks at me as I sip my hot chocolate. "I'm going to call Edward on Skype now." He warns. Not wanting to put on a brave face for Edward right now, I look up in alarm.

"We've been chatting on MSN. He knows the basics about why you're here and I promised I'd call him when you're out of the shower."

**(Emmett's POV)**

I don't know whether to be annoyed with Bella, or proud of her. The fact she can survive with two kids, no money, or food, while still going to school and working every day is amazing. I did have my suspicions Thursday morning, something wasn't quite right. She seemed super stressed. After lunch, Jasper hinted something could be wrong and I decided to call Jake. At least Jake knew where she was staying. I drove past her house to find it a complete construction zone. I had no idea Edward planned renovations and by the looks of it, neither did Bella. I asked the builders if I could look at the plans when I dropped by to see Bella. Esme is building two extra rooms to the front and expanding the porch.

Now Grace, Bree, and Bella are safe and sound at my house, but I feel a little guilty it took so long to notice they were in trouble. I promised Edward after all. On the other hand, Bella covers her tracks well. Surprisingly, Edward isn't too upset. He's grateful they're safe and well. Better yet, he's not going to rush home now that everything is under control. Bella would be mortified if he did.

I wait for Bella to finish her shower before calling Edward on Skype. She's reluctant to speak to him and I panic a little, trouble in paradise? When I see her plaster on a happy face, I realize the problem is she loves him too much to let him see her upset. I'm a little jealous of them. I stay for the entire conversation, but they don't mind. I'm a regular third wheel where they're concerned. Edward transfers money to Bella's account, despite her protests. He asks her to cut back on work and study instead. She rolls her eyes and tells him to do the same. They laugh. Watching them, it's so easy, comfortable even.

Afterward, I change the sheets on my bed. The girls are in what I now call Rosie's room. Bella can have my room and I'll have the couch. Two weeks on the couch won't hurt me. Hell, I did it all the time at uni. I can see in Bella's eyes that she is exhausted. Not that I'm looking at her eyes too much because her tits are huge. I think it's because I've never seen her in summer PJ's before. No bra. I try to not get caught staring. I wish Rose would wear pajamas like that when she stays. She opens the door to the girl's room before leaving her own door open. "In case Bree wakes up disorientated," she explains. Huh. She makes a good mother.

I can't sleep on the lumpy couch and seeing Bella's tits only makes me remember the night by the bonfire, possibly the best night of my life so far. One of these days Rose is going to love me back and _then_ it will be the best night of my life. She's been so moody lately. I'm almost grateful she's taking another week in Sydney with her girlfriends from uni. Damn pregnancy hormones. I groan and pull a pillow over my face. She doesn't know about the recent developments regarding the paternity of her baby. I don't want to be the one to tell her, even though I probably should.

I am startled by screaming and jump up knocking my knee on the coffee table. I pass Bree in the hall. "It's just nightmares." Bree whispers. "She'll stop soon."

I rub her shoulder. "Go back to bed. It's late." I venture into my own bedroom. The screams are now wracking sobs. "Bella?" I rub her shoulder through the sheets. "Bella, are you awake?" She reaches up to hug me and I hug her back as she cries. "It's okay, it was just a dream."

"That's the problem." Bella cries softly. I have no idea what she means and lie next to her, hugging her until she stops crying. Eventually her breathing is back to normal and I try sliding out of her embrace. She stirs and grips me tighter. Um, I guess I'll just try to sleep then. Even knowing Edward won't mind, it still feels a little…wrong. I offer a silent prayer to any god who will listen, please don't let me wake up with my usual morning wood.

**(EPOV)**

After finishing my video call with Bella and Emmett, I relax into the motel bed. Little, nagging things are bothering me. I transfer money into Bella's account, as I said I would, and pick up the text I need to read for tomorrow's quiz and read over it a few times before realising I've haven't absorbed a thing. Bella seems okay and is on top of things. She promised she will stop working so much and will study more. I know Bella means it and Emmett will take good care of them. There is really no need to worry.

After I've read through my text three more times, I know what is missing. I need to call Dad. I jump up and grab my phone. Even if this is a surprise and they have a perfectly legitimate reason for needing Bella out of my house, what reason could they have for taking my charge cards? I wonder wryly if I'm paying for my own surprise, whatever it might be. I check the time, but it's almost midnight, far too late to be calling. Fine, I'll sleep on it. I'll probably get too worked up and angry if I phone tonight anyway. I'll call Dad at work tomorrow after my quiz.

**oooOOOooo**

After my quiz, I find a quiet corner in the hospital garden and pull my phone out. His mobile, or his office? I try his office. As the phone rings, I realise I don't even know how to begin the conversation. I don't think '_Hi Dad. Why did you kick my wife and children out of their home?'_ will really go down well. We'll both just end up getting mad.

"Dr. Cullen here." I smile. He has no caller ID in his office. As a teenager, I would prank him just for fun. This probably isn't a good time for it though.

"Hi, Dad."

"Edward!" He sounds delighted to hear from me. "I'm so glad you called. How is your uni going?"

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Great, but that's not why I called." Hang on. He said he was glad I called. Why? "Dad, did you have something you wanted to tell me?" Maybe he will apologise before I start anything. It would save a lot of hassle to be honest.

"Yes, there is. It's about your mother."

"A surprise?" I ask, trying to mask the sarcasm in my voice.

Dad sounds a little taken aback. "Well, yes, you could say that, but it's not a good one. Edward, the cancer is back. It's not looking good this time, son."

I sit down hard on a raised garden bed. I'm in shock. "But…but they got it all…how?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. She doesn't want to be treated any different. In fact, she didn't want you to know. She's talking like this will be her last Christmas." His voice breaks with emotion and I feel like I'm going to cry. I know I'm too old to be crying at the drop of a hat, but this is my Mum. I'm not ready to lose her.

"How is she coping?" I check. Mum coped horribly the first couple of times, which is part of the reason I moved home, to be closer to her.

"She's throwing herself into little projects. She's doing up your house while you're away. I didn't have the heart to stop her." He sighs sadly.

I swallow a lump of emotion. "That's kind of why I called you, Dad."

"You know about it?" He seems surprised.

"Dad, you kicked Bella and the kids out. She had nowhere to go. She was living at the caravan park when Emmett found her."

Carlisle is silent for a moment. "Oh. I thought she would live at Phil and Renee's old place."

I don't have the will or desire to explain everything in detail, not after the news I just heard. "It was bulldozed after the floods. It's a vacant lot."

I can almost hear the penny dropping. "Edward, I'm so sorry…"

My anger stirs a little. "And you took her charge cards."

"What? I did no such thing!" Now Dad is angry. I'm thrown by this. I am certain Bella wouldn't make this up. No, I'm absolutely positive Bella isn't lying. Mum and Dad have my charge cards, or Mum does. For the second time this phone call, I can almost hear the penny dropping on the other end.

"Esme did upset her near the end." Dad admits slowly. "I didn't hear what was said. Bella left the baby in the car and I was standing near the door, keeping half an eye on her. I remember Bella came storming out of the house real mad. I tried to calm her down a bit…" He trails off. "Please don't be mad at your mother. She doesn't need extra stress."

"Okay. Well, look." I don't know where to start. "I've taken care of it for now. Bella and the girls are staying with Emmett until I get back and she's good for money, but I want my cards back. Tell Mum to leave them on my desk at home and we just won't mention it, okay?"

Dad sighs sadly. "Sure". He's quiet for a bit before adding, "Thank you".

I tell him how much I love them both before I end the call. Christmas, it's so soon. I wonder if Bella will consider spending more time with my parents leading up to Christmas. I want to spend as much time as possible with Mum while I still can. I know it's a huge ask since Mum has been nothing but cold toward her, but Bella knows what it's like to lose a mother. Deep down I know she'll understand.

**(BPOV) **

Emmett wakes up before any of us. I think I slept late because I'm sleep-deprived. Plus, it's Saturday and I didn't set an alarm. I remember after my nightmare last night, he slept next to me and I wonder if it's why I slept better. Will it be awkward to see him this morning? I decide if he doesn't seem bothered by it, then I won't be either. When I finally make it to the kitchen, he is eating pancakes with Bree. Grace is in his lap happily gurgling away. He's feeding her bits of pancake and my eyes widen. I've never fed her anything other than baby food or vegetables before.

Emmett sees my expression and his hand pauses midway. Grace leans forward and chomps the piece of pancake from his fingers. Well, I guess she likes it. "Sorry?" He offers. "She wanted some too."

I shake my head and walk over to the coffee. "It's okay. We should take a photo and send it to Edward though."

"Bree already did on my phone." Emmett nods toward the empty setting at the table. "Join us?"

"Mm." I sit at the table and sip my coffee, black. I'm going to spew soon.

"Want some pancakes?" Emmett offers me a plate piled high. I feel the bile rise in my throat, stand roughly, and scrape the chair along the floor. I run to the toilet and make it just in time to heave. When I get back, Emmett has some cartoons running for Bree and Grace. "Don't like pancakes much?" He asks, anxiously. "I've got cereal too, or I could make some toast?"

I smile and shake my head as I pour my cold coffee down the sink and start the dishes. "Nah, I'm not big on breakfast in general."

"Oh." Emmett grabs a tea towel and dries up as I wash the dishes. "So. What do you dream about that gives you those nightmares?" He's careful how he asks, leaving me the option to not answer.

"My mum. It's always the same. I'm happy to be dreaming about her at first, but it always ends with her dying, the blood, the screaming baby, and Edward crying, but mostly the blood."

He nods. "Every night?" He checks.

"Most nights. It's worse when Edward's not here I think." I don't know why.

We finish the dishes and stand watching Bree as she watches cartoons. "Do you want to go to the grocery store?" Emmett suggests. "I'm due for a shop and I probably don't have anything Bree would eat anyway. I certainly don't have baby food."

I grin. "Sure. I'll take a shower."

**oooOOOooo**

We happen to find Jasper and Alice in aisle two. Well, it is a small town. We end up shopping in a big group with four adults, three carts, and two kids. Jasper had a phone call from Edward and jokingly puts me on _leave without pay_ for a few weeks. We all laugh. It's nice to not hide my troubles anymore.

I won't let Bree buy sugary cereal and she throws a silent fit. She moves from standing on the front of my cart to Jasper's cart. Sitting in the basket with her arms defiantly crossed over her chest. She's way too big to sit in a cart and it is comical watching her try. I ignore her and the others follow my lead. Edward doesn't buy it for her and I'm sure not going to start.

The boys push ahead of us when we slow down in the feminine hygiene aisle. It leaves Alice and me laughing. We only slowed for toothpaste. Alice shrugs as we pass the tampons. "It's good not needing any at the moment." She rubs where her swollen belly should be. She's still too tiny to notice the pregnancy. "Don't you need any, Bella?"

"What?" I look up and notice she means tampons. "Oh no, I had really bad periods, so now I take the pill without the sugar tablets."

"Really? You can do that?" Alice seems intrigued.

"Yeah. I don't think I've had a period since we went camping." I blush, remembering how I needed to borrow a pad from her just to get to town and buy more.

"Huh." Alice is deep in thought.

"What?" I enquire, distracted by the array of disposable nappies. I'm sure Grace needs to go up a size. I choose a larger size and put it in my trolley.

Alice reverses a few meters and throws a pregnancy test kit into her trolley. I laugh. "Um, I thought it was a done deal. Please don't tell me you test yourself each week just to make sure." I immediately feel bad for teasing. Hasn't she already been through enough having lost a baby too soon?

She blushes. "I wanted to test you. I mean…camping was back in April. It's just…weird. Ya know?"

I laugh and shake my head. "You can't get pregnant on the pill, but whatever."

At the checkout, we pay for our groceries separately. Alice and I load them into our cars while Jasper and Emmett take the girls across the road for lunch. I'm loading Emmett's groceries too. I notice he bought sugary cereal and hope it's not intended for Bree. Alice throws the pregnancy test into my bags and giggles, embarrassed. "Okay, it was a crazy idea. I've been getting a few of them lately. Jasper says it's my pregnancy hormones, but you might as well have the kit. I sure don't need it." I laugh with her and tuck the box out of sight in my groceries.

**oooOOOooo**

**(Emmett's POV)**

Bella and Edward have been chatting away for over an hour already. Well, I guess Bree had a turn talking to Edward. It is weird hearing her talk on the phone since she never really talks much at all. I hardly expect her to talk on a phone. Turns out she really loves Edward. Not that I listen to their conversation, because I don't. I do listen to Bree's voice though. It's lovely.

I take a long shower. Bella and Bree have showered already so it won't matter if I run out of hot water. I'm not used to considering other people, or having other people in my house. Not that I mind. I like Bella on her own merits. Even if she wasn't my best friend's wife, I'd probably still look out for her.

I can't decide if I feel horny or not. I certainly had my moments earlier in the day. The new backpacker Jasper hired at the bar is hot stuff. I remember promising myself some alone time in the shower due to her. Now that I'm in the shower, I don't feel the need so much. Gah! I'm jealous of Edward because he found his lifelong partner. It's not as though he will ever need to worry about these things anymore. Then again, he _is_ away for three weeks. Meh, they're probably having fantastic phone sex. I chuckle at the thought as I towel dry.

Ah, crap! I didn't bring any clothes to the bathroom. I wrap the towel around my waist, make like a ninja to my bedroom, and shut myself in the walk-in closet. Not that there's much to walk into. There's hardly enough room to swing a cat, but the louver doors provide a measure of privacy if Bree or Bella walk in unexpectedly. I'm about to dress when my phone vibrates from somewhere in my wardrobe. Ah crap! I left the phone in my pocket. Where's the jacket I wore to town earlier? I pull it out to find a text from Rose.

_Sydney is beautiful. I'm missing you. xxx._

Are they…kisses? Fuck me flat. This is a first. I don't care that I'm still stark naked in my wardrobe. It's more urgent that I compose a witty and equally as emotional text reply. My mind is blank. I don't hear Bella until the door clicks shut and she flops on the bed. I can tell she's still on the phone to Edward because she's giggling.

"Okay, but we'll have to make it quick because Emmett's been in the shower for a while and he'll be out any minute now." Her voice lowers to barely a whisper, but I can clearly hear her. "Tell me again how hard you are." It's a demand. Fuck! It makes me hard. Fuck! It shouldn't. I shouldn't be here. I tighten the towel around my waist. If I run out with clothes in hand now, it won't be as awkward….will it? I peer through the louvered door. Oh crap! She's naked! It'll be awkward.

"Squeeze your balls for me, gently. Are they full? Hmm, I thought so. You want me bad, don't you?" She's purring. Fuck it's hot. I reach down and readjust my own twins. They're full. I should have whacked off in the shower. If only because I'd still be _in_ the fucking shower, not stuck in my wardrobe listening to my best friend's wife getting him off over the phone.

"You know I'm wet. I'm always wet for you, baby. Mm, it feels good. Rub harder." She's totally flicking her bean on my bed. I'm shamefully fully erect. In desperation, I grab my phone and tap out a text to Edward.

_I'm in the wardrobe! I just got out of the shower! You've got to get her to stop!_

He texts back. _I bet she looks fucking delicious._

Fuck! _Fuck you dude! Make her stop, or tell her to go to the bathroom or something._

_LOL_

What. The. Fuck. Is. LOL. I mean, I know what LOL is. It's _laugh out loud_, but I'm certainly not laughing right now. He's going to leave me here. The sick fuck. I try not to groan as I sink to the floor and grip my head. How the hell am I going to survive this?

"Harder. You've got to catch up, baby." She's panting. "It's my hand on your cock. Do as I say." I hold back a whimper and grab my own cock. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Slowly. Start low. Mm, no that's too fast. Slow and strong. Use your lube." I don't need fucking lube. My pre-cum is all over the place.

"I haven't touched the tip yet. I'm going slow. I surprise you and lick your tip, just a lick. No more. I'm using both hands. One cradles your balls, massaging them. You like that, don't you? You want another lick, don't you, baby?" Fuck yes. I think my eyes are going to cross. "Hold still. Mm, you taste good. I can go faster now. Harder. Are you palming yourself hard like I told you to?"

A pause. "Three fingers. Okay, four now." I twist and look out the louvers. Fuck. She's fingering herself. "A little faster, yes that's it. A little harder. Squeeze tighter. Mm, I'm fucking close baby." She whimpers and I almost lose my shit. "Four. Ungh. No. My thumb's on my clit."

Silence. He's telling her to do something. I hear her shift. She's doing it, whatever it is. "Oh." A breathy sigh. It's working for her. "Oh yes. Yes please. I'd like that very much." Goddamn what the fuck is he saying? "Oh Edward. Oh. Baby. Unf. I'm…You're so fucking good. Don't stop. Ah. Oh hell…" She's lost to some fantastic orgasm. She writhes on my bed and I pump myself fast and hard, coming into my bath towel as I watch her cum through the slatted wood.

She laughs a little and stretches out on the bed. "Mm. I heard you make a mess." She teases. "I love you too. I'd better go now. Emmett will wonder what I'm doing." She giggles. Then silence. "What do you fucking mean he's in the wardrobe!"

FUCK MY LIFE. I have a feeling my lifelong contract of friendship with Edward has just been abruptly terminated. I rush to pull on some boxers.

**oooOOOooo**

_Authors Note: LOL. I love Emmett's POV._

_Thank you for everyone who voted in the Sunflower Awards. Baker's Delight, my one shot with Emmett and Bella, won the Sunflower Award for Best One Shot! It's a quick, fun read if you're looking for something to do and it was my first shot at a non-canon._

**Baker's Delight - dedicated to Nebravesgirl and beta'd by Aunt Bell**

**My contribution for Fandom4Texas. Pastry Chef Bella is in dire need of a bakery assistant. Ex-pro-football player Emmett rescues her from a broken cooler – and takes the job. How long can they work together before sparks, and flour, fly? Rated M: Lemons**

**Twilight - Rated: M - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 5,784**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7742415/1/Bakers_Delight**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80 – Emmett's House**

**(BPOV)**

"Why were you hiding in the wardrobe?" Emmett looks like a deer in the headlights. When Edward first told me, I assumed Emmett was being a disgusting peeping tom. Now, seeing the look on his face, I don't think he was a willing participant. Besides, how would he have known what I was about to do? I didn't even really know until it started happening.

Emmett is extremely apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to leave, I did! I sent Edward a text asking him to tell you before you started."

I nod, dubious. "Why didn't you just leave when I first walked in?"

Emmett shrugs, helplessly. "I didn't hear you at first. I was… oh fuck. Rosie." He scrambles for his phone. It looks like he's going to send a text message. I cut him off.

"Continue." I'm not letting him out of it this easy.

"You were already naked by the time I saw you! I didn't want to embarrass you by bursting out, so I sent Edward a text instead."

Things are starting to click into place. "Why were you in the wardrobe again?"

Emmett blushes. "Oh. I didn't bring my clothes with me when I went to take a shower. I figured it was a safe place to get dressed. You know, in case anyone walked in they wouldn't see me."

"True that." I roll my eyes at the irony, sit on the side of the bed, and a wracking sob of anger escapes. I don't know how to feel right now. Emmett didn't see anything he hasn't seen before and he clearly didn't want to see it. "You didn't, um, whack off or anything did you?"

He blushes furiously and answers fast. "NO!"

I sigh in relief. "Okay. Well. Can I see the texts Edward sent?" He hands over his phone at lightning speed. Obviously he's not lying about this.

Emmett and I are seething mad at Edward. We talk it over in the bedroom, every which way, all afternoon and we both agree it is entirely Edward's fault. I would have been humiliated if Emmett had burst out of the wardrobe. Emmett gave Edward a fair chance to stop what we were doing. Edward _apparently_ thought it would be funnier to see how things played out and that there was absolutely no good reason to tell me Emmett was in the wardrobe. I would have gone back out to the living room and assumed Emmett was in the shower the whole time. Edward was definitely playing at something naughty today.

"We've been trolled." Emmett is angry and a little confused. I suppose it's a big betrayal coming from his best friend. At least we both accept that Edward only meant to be funny. He just didn't realise he would be the only one laughing.

I groan, still mightily embarrassed and lean against the wall. "Do you think it was revenge for you not telling him Charlie was visiting?"

Emmett is thoughtful for a few moments. "No. I think he forgave me for that. Besides, I meant well then. He was obviously trying to stir shit today." He ends up getting mad again.

"Calm down. You still love him, right?" I check. After a while Emmett nods. "Well, I still love him too. So, I guess we're just going to have to plot our revenge."

Emmett claps his hands gleefully. "Oh yes. Do you have a plan?"

I lean toward him as we formulate our own evil plans. When Edward calls later that night, we pretend everything is fine, like nothing happened. It sets Edward on edge. I think he knows something is coming.

**oooOOOooo**

I miss going to work. Sure school is interesting, but I really enjoy my job, less idiots by far. The student teachers are dumber than Tyler is and they're trying to teach us new content. It's frustrating to say the least. We have a new essay. The longest we've ever been assigned and it's due our last day of school. Over lunch, we whine about how ridiculous it is. Obviously it won't count toward our grade because our grades are finalised a week before we graduate. It's a huge waste of time and the subject matter is dodgy. Who wants to write an essay on their senior year? Okay, I admit my year has been interesting, but I wouldn't want to write an essay on it. To make sure we do the essay, we have to submit bits and pieces from now until November 18th, our last school day. I really hope Edward is reinstated as our teacher when he gets back. He won't make us do something so pointless. Everyone agrees with me.

I've stopped checking on Bree during her lunch break. She tells me she made a friend and I'd embarrass her if I check on her. I'm quietly thrilled she's made a friend. She says it's a new girl and she likes to read too. I don't push her for details. I do ask if she'd like to invite her new friend over to play at Emmett's house, but she declines. Apparently her imaginary friend, Annabel, hangs around after school now. Annabel is being blamed for most of the naughty things Bree does. She's never been a troublesome child. I'll be glad when Edward is home next week and can help solve our new problem.

Carlisle and Esme are moving out of our house this week too. Apparently Edward had words with them. Daydreaming about how the eviction went down, I'm secretly ecstatic. I manage to keep the secret. If there have been renovations, Edward still doesn't know about them. Emmett tells me there are two new rooms at the front of the house. I'm a little amazed a change so big can happen in just over a fortnight. We're going to stay with Emmett until Edward is home though. It's only another week and I think Emmett is enjoying the company, or my cooking, or both.

Tomorrow, we're having a barbeque at Alice and Jasper's place. Tonight, Grace and I have the place to ourselves. Emmett has been taking Bree swimming with him in the afternoons and tonight they're going to stay late to watch the swim club sign-ups. Emmett thinks Bree may want to join. I know better, but it won't hurt her to watch. Emmett and I came up with a brilliant revenge plan for Edward, but it has to wait until he's home. Neither of us minds too much because we know it will be worth it.

I decide to cook Grandma Swan's lasagna recipe for dinner. My groceries are still in their bags from last week and strewn at the bottom of Emmett's pantry. He's not very organised. I spend half an hour unpacking and rearranging everything. Blushing when I find the pregnancy test kit Alice stowed in my groceries. I'm suddenly grateful for Emmett's laziness in unpacking the groceries.

An hour later, I have the lasagna in the oven and I'm staring at the pregnancy test. Should I do it? Part of me wonders why I'd waste a perfectly good test. The other part of me sides with Alice and her flawed logic. It _has_ been since April and my boobs are bigger. Oh what the hell. I'll do it for laughs and then throw it in the bin.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm not laughing. It's positive. How is this possible? I boot up my laptop and search Google. Oh great! The pill is only 99% effective at the best of times. I read on. The contraceptive effects of the pill are compromised by antibiotics. I was on antibiotics after Jake and I fell in that cow shit dam, wasn't I? I was taking antibiotics during all of school camp, which is where Rose got pregnant. I freeze in horror. What if I'm pregnant because there was enough…gunk in that turkey baser for two? I start hyperventilating. What if I was Rose's back up plan? The surrogate mother for her fucked up plan in case things didn't go well for her. I numbly destroy the pregnancy test and all evidence of the kit. I then wipe my internet history. By the time Emmett comes home, I'm on the sofa in the middle of a full-blown panic attack. Only this time I have a very good reason to be panicking.

**oooOOOooo**

**(Emmett's POV)**

There's something not quite right about Bree these days. She's acting up more, but I think it's normal for any kid. I'm worried because I caught her reading my crime books. There is some seriously messed up stuff in them, definitely not suitable for a child. I check which story she was reading and sit her down to talk about it. Not that she talks much, but Bella has her own problems and I don't really want to worry her with '_I forgot to hide my scary books and your daughter has been reading them'_. I didn't forget to hide the books. I just didn't think anyone would read them. Hell, I don't think I _could_ have read them when I was her age. I was lucky to be able to read the school homework books.

The story was about pool filters and children drowning from getting their hair caught in the filters. I explain to Bree that those pool filters were old fashioned, the manufacturers learned from these stories, and now there are safety covers for pool filters. She still looks worried. I don't blame her. We go swimming almost every afternoon. Now she probably thinks the pool can kill her. I assure her again that because we tie her hair back and put it under a swimming cap, there is ZERO chance of this ever happening to her. She finally nods and indicates she'd like to go to sleep. She doesn't mention it again and seems happy enough to still go swimming the next day.

We drive home from the pool in comfortable silence. Bree didn't sign up for swim club today, but the coach came over, told her how good she is, and he'd love to have her on the junior team. She smiles wide, but still declines to sign up. The house smells delicious. Bella made something good for dinner. I'm going to miss her cooking when she moves back home. My mouth waters as I open the front door letting Bree in first.

Shit. Bella's having a panic attack on the sofa. Bree runs to her and hugs her tight. I phone Edward for advice. We end up setting up a Skype video chat on Bella's laptop. She's completely unresponsive until the oven timer dings and then she checks on the lasagna as though nothing is wrong. Bree and I share a worried look. I do my best to get the girls fed and into bed, leaving Edward to talk with Bella. She seems super calm now that she's out of the panic, so calm it makes me edgy.

Poolside at Alice and Jasper's the next day, we whisper whenever Bella is out of earshot. Jasper thinks things will improve when Edward is back and maybe I'm just overreacting. I hear Bree yelling at Bella and turn around in time to see Bree slap Bella across the face. Little turd.

I'm between them immediately. "What is going on?" I demand, staring Bree down.

"S..sorry." She stutters quietly.

Bella sighs in defeat. "Fine. Do it your way, but you'll have to get Alice to help you with the knots because I don't have the energy."

Bree smiles victoriously and jumps into the pool. "What was that about?" I ask. The others have gathered around too.

Bella shrugs. "She wouldn't let me braid her hair before she swims. She says she wants to be a mermaid today. I just know the chlorine will make it all knotted. It's going to take hours to brush afterwards and she's going to hate me for it." Bella sinks onto a pool chair and Alice smiles at her sympathetically.

"I have some really good detangling conditioner. I'll put some of it through her hair as soon as she gets out and I'll even brush her hair out. She won't dare slap me if it takes forever."

Jasper grins. "Yeah, cos Alice would slap her back."

Bella giggles before asking anxiously. "Do you think we've spoiled her? You know. She's been really bratty lately. Do you think it's because we've given in to her too much?"

I shake my head. "Nah. She's just a normal kid, far better behaved than I ever was."

Jasper asks my help to tie up Alice's new garden ornaments along the pool fence. He won't let Alice help. After her last pregnancy, he's pretty much demanding she do nothing strenuous. Bella helps us by cutting the wire and passing the pieces up the ladder.

"Where'd Bree go?" Alice asks when she brings us drinks. "I didn't hear her get out of the pool."

A wave of dread washes over me. Bella is first in the pool and I follow soon after with the wire cutters. I don't think too much about what is happening. All I know is that Bree is stuck by her long hair and I'm cutting it so Bella can drag her to the surface.

I help Bella with CPR, even though Bree's lips are purple and her skin is blue. I hear the sirens in the distance. Someone called an ambulance.

"How did this happen!" Alice is wailing. She has Grace in her arms and Grace is wailing too. I ignore them and focus on the compressions while Bella does the breaths.

"She must have pulled the cover off." Jasper is dazed. Dread washes over me again. Those covers aren't easy to get off and I know the safety inspection on Jaspers pool is current.

The ambulance arrives and I push Bella into it. "Go! We'll look after the baby." I throw her bag in and then they're gone. I look into the pool with Jasper. Bree unlatched the safety cover from the pump. The steel butter knife she used as a screw driver is still at the bottom of the pool. She _knew_ that is dangerous. She fought Bella not to have her hair tied back. She read those stories… did she _want_ to die?

**oooOOOooo**

**Authors Note: Over the past few weeks I have been unfairly accused of cliffies. This is my revenge… a real cliffie! *wicked giggles*.**


	81. Chapter 81

_A/N: Here is a special unscheduled update because I hate cliffies as much as the next person and I know everyone is worried about Bree. A huge thanks to Aunt Bell for her assistance with this chapter, I found I just COULDN'T bring myself to write the suicide note and her guidance and assistance made this a better chapter._

**Chapter 81 – Drowned**

Carlisle meets the ambulance. It's a side of him I haven't seen before. A side I like. He's caring, careful, thorough, and I feel he can bring Bree back. He makes me feel like he can perform miracles and is nice to me, super nice. He's nice to Bree and it means the world to me right now. He gives me a few curious glances while checking over Bree. When I see him staring at my wedding ring, I tuck my hand under Bree's. Despite what he may be thinking, he doesn't say anything unprofessional. I now know why everyone loves him. I feel calm just knowing how much he cares about Bree. I hear him making phone calls with a voice full of gentle authority. He reminds me of Edward like this. I hardly get a chance to think. I won't let go of Bree at all. At every point, I am touching her somehow. She's never out of my sight. If I am lucky enough that she lives through this, I won't let her out of my sight again.

I hesitate when I realize we are on the hospital roof. The helicopter is noisy. Carlisle half lifts, half pushes me into it. "Go. I'll have Edward meet you at the other end." We need Edward right now. I grip the steel frame of Bree's gurney as we fly.

**(EPOV)**

I throw my pen down a little too enthusiastically. I think I'm the first to finish the exam, the last exam. I can't wait to tell Bella. It's all over a week sooner than she expects. I asked to be accelerated through and to my surprise everyone cooperated. It meant classes, lectures, and practical lessons starting at six am until ten in the evening and weekends, but worth it to be sitting here now. The professor catches my eye and shakes his head, laughing silently. He knows I have finished early, but I cannot do anything until time is up. Except twiddle my thumbs, which is what I do as I watch the clock.

A young lady in a nice pants suit knocks timidly at the exam room door. The professor rushes to her before she disrupts the others. It's a very important exam. There are at least a hundred and fifty in the lecture theatre. We're not all doing refresher courses, some of these kids are just finishing their degree. The exam is even more important for them, which is why I'm surprised when the lecturer interrupts the exam over the microphone.

"Dr. Cullen, you are required in emergency." Me? Why would I be required? I don't work in this hospital. An anxious knot forms in my stomach as I gather my things and stumble to the front. I hand in my exam paper and the professor smiles at me kindly. "Rebecca will show you the way."

I follow the young woman out the door before asking questions. I don't have to ask too much because she volunteers everything. "There's been an emergency with your daughter. She's been airlifted from Bribie General Hospital with your wife. They should have landed by now. I'll take you where your wife will be waiting." She's professional, but kind. I can see she's worried for me.

"Which daughter?" I blurt out. Bree or Grace? "What's happened?"

She shakes her head, indicating she doesn't know much more. "I think she drowned. I didn't realize you had more than one daughter. I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen." Drowned, or almost drowned? My heart skips a beat.

I burst into the emergency waiting area with far more velocity than required. Bella is sitting on the edge of a bench, gripping onto it for dear life. She's lost weight, a lot of weight. I've only been gone two weeks. She looks awful. The expression _'like death warmed over'_ springs to mind. I pull her up into a huge embrace. She's soaking wet and alone. I still don't know who is in the emergency room right now. One of the paramedics from the chopper comes through the doors. He recognizes me, sees the desperate look in my eyes, and comes over to me.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"It's the Dwyer girl." He shakes his head slowly. I see the pain in his eyes, the pain of recognizing your patient and knowing intimate details about them, or their family. Wondering what you'll say if asked. I know then he means Bree. While Grace is still a Dwyer girl, she never went to his house to play with his children. "We lost her a few times. They'll be hours yet." He looks back at the doors wistfully. "Touch and go. You know what it's like." He ends softly. This is how we usually talk in the hospital, when we talk amongst staff. He sees Bella and then looks back at me. He's embarrassed. I suppose, under the strain of flying with a critical patient, he forgot that Bella and I now have custody of Phil and Renee's children. I nod letting him know it is okay and I understand.

"Thank you." I offer. He knows I don't mind. I'd prefer to hear his take on everything. Bella is cold, shaking, wet, and silent. "Come on." I start half carrying her to the exit when she protests.

"I'm not leaving her." She chokes out and starts to cry.

I pull her into a tight hug again. "We're not leaving her, love. She'll be at least an hour or two. We'll be back here before she's out. I need to get you dry and warm, or you'll be in there with her." Bella reluctantly lets me guide her out the door. I've been staying in the cheap hotel opposite the hospital. I didn't want to share a dorm room. I wanted privacy and the hotel was perfect. Conveniently close with free internet access.

I peel Bella's wet clothes from her and usher her into the shower. She's responsive, but only just. I start packing all of my things. I know how these things go. If it's as bad as the paramedic says, we'll be living at the hospital, bedside. That's if she survives these next few hours. I swallow the thick lump of fear in my throat and concentrate on being helpful.

In my haste to pack, I accidentally included a pair of Bella's jeans. I also have a set of her lacy lingerie for, um, personal use. Not that I needed them. I have received a heap more college tee's and sweatshirts as part of the course. I lay out one of the smaller fits for Bella. It will do for now. I tuck her wet clothes into an empty shopping bag and check around the room for anything I've missed. She emerges from the shower, hair still dripping.

"Hey." I whisper softly as I approach her. I'm not sure if she's still a little zoned out or not. I take the towel from her hands and gently dry her hair. She begins to cry again.

"I was only distracted for a minute or two and she's such a good swimmer. I didn't even think to check…"

"Hush." I pull her into a hug. "It's not your fault and even if it was, you can't change what happened." I kiss her forehead. "We'll just do our best and hope she fights." I have a feeling she'll fight. She's got the right attitude. Bella nods into my chest. "Where's Grace?" I'm almost afraid to ask.

"Emmett said he'll look after her. She was with Alice." I nod. She'll be fine there.

"Come on. I've found you some clothes." I usher Bella toward the bed and blush when she laughs a little.

"How come you have my underwear and jeans?" I can tell she knows damn well why I have her underwear. I choose to ignore the question. She can tease me all she wants, but I know she's been sleeping with one of my old sweatshirts. Emmett told me.

I grab my bathroom items and pack them before zipping the bag closed. "Where are you going?" She asks, wide-eyed. The expression on her face reminds me of Bree.

"WE", I correct, "are going back to the hospital."

"With all your stuff?"

I nod. "Yeah. They'll let us stay in her room if she's really bad. I thought you'd want that."

She nods. "I do."

I sit on the bed and pat the spot beside me. She sits and I hug her. "We still have a bit of time before she'll be out." I have a thumping headache. Stress perhaps.

"I should brush my hair." Bella pulls her small bag toward her and shuffles around it, pulling out a small hairbrush. Her bag is a mess.

"You wouldn't have any panadol in there, would you?" I ask, hopefully.

"Mm. Probably. Have a look." I eye the bag cautiously. It looks like a warzone. I decide it's best to tip everything onto the floor, grab what I need, and repack it all. As her stuff hits the ground, Bella reacts. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Looking for panadol." Shit. Am I in trouble? I wouldn't have thought she would mind. I couldn't possibly make the mess worse.

"What's that?" She points to a skillfully folded piece of paper. I remember Bree showing me how she learned to do these in school. I pass the note to Bella as I stand. I think there is a water glass in the bathroom. I use it to swallow the tablets with the dodgy town water.

I emerge from the bathroom to find Bella in a full-blown panic attack.

**oooOOOooo**

**(BPOV)**

Edward simply upends the entire contents of my handbag onto the floor. It's going to take me ages to get everything back just right. He doesn't seem to realize this. "What's that?" I ask, pointing to a piece of folded paper. I've never seen it before and I certainly didn't put it in my bag.

He passes it to me and goes off to swallow his panadol. I have a headache too. Maybe I should ask him to bring a glass of water back. I slide the note open. It is clever how she folded it. I remember learning how to do these in school. It's a note from Bree. A suicide note. The words blur before I finish and my world slips away.

**oooOOOooo**

_Mom & Dad _

_I wished on the dolphins for you to be happy. _

_I want to be with my dad and Renee in heaven. _

_I miss them. _

_Don't be sad. _

_Annabel will be with me. I will be an Angel too. _

_I will watch over you. _

_I didn't mean to get you in trouble. _

_I am sorry._

_Thank you for loving me and being good parents. _

_I love you_

_Bree Sophia Dwyer _

**oooOOOooo**

I don't know how I should be feeling, but I feel empty. Hollow even. Edward seems to be fine. I don't understand how. He read the note, repacked my handbag, finished my ponytail, and helped me with my shoes. He loops his arm through mine and somehow gets me back to the hospital, but I don't know how I got here. I don't remember crossing the street. His bag is here. Did he have it the whole time too? He's talking with Bree's doctor and sounds clinical. Callous. They talk facts. I don't understand what they are saying, so I stop trying. I know she is still alive. That's all I need to know for now. I'll get to see her soon.

Coma.

She's in a coma. Yes Edward, I know what a coma is. Don't patronize me. I turn away. He leaves to talk with the doctor again. They look at scans, holding them up to an illuminated screen. I don't understand what they are looking for, so I stop trying.

The doctor leaves.

It's just Edward and me. The room is large with two beds. One will be for Bree. It has a bathroom and I decide to use it. This whole place smells funny. I don't think Bree will like it. I don't know how to fix this.

Edward is waiting anxiously as I open the bathroom door. What? There's nothing wrong with me. Bree is sick, not me for once. Stop looking at me like that. I'm fine, worry about Bree. He doesn't let up. He's practically hounding me, albeit silently. When he checks my pulse under the guise of holding my hand, I lose my temper.

"Leave. You don't love her. You're only here for me and I don't need you. So just leave." I hiss the words laced with venom. I don't know why I need to make someone else hurt as much as I'm hurting. I don't know why that person has to be Edward, but by fussing over me he's only making me feel worse.

He riles up, stands, and leans over me. "Fine. I'll leave. I _am_ here for you, but don't ever say I don't love her because I do. She's my daughter and I love her every bit as much as you do." He storms out of the room and I cry as soon as soon as he's gone. Of course he loves her. I know that. He just doesn't know how to do anything other than be helpful in such situations. I wipe my eyes and venture out of the room, wondering how far he might have gone and if it's too late to say I'm sorry.

Turns out he's just outside the door, slumped in a plastic chair with his head in his hands. I touch his shoulder and he looks up, startled. "I'm sorry." I state.

"Me too." He pulls me onto his lap and hugs me tight. "We're going to have to work together to get through this." He's worried and I am a worried too. We can't afford to fight right now.

"You know what you said earlier, about Bree needing to fight?" It's an ugly thought, but I need to know.

"Mm." He responds.

"Well, do you think she'll still fight if she wanted to die?"

Edward squeezes me hard. "I think she changed her mind. She's definitely fighting." I sigh in relief and let Edward cuddle me, even though I know he's checking my pulse again.

**oooOOOooo**

_On a lighter note, a few times now I've had reviews saying my story isn't believable because 'too much' goes wrong and no one could possibly have such an extended bad time. Usually I reply with a standard, 'I don't mind if it's not your cup of tea and please remember it is fiction.' But today I want to elaborate a bit and share a bit of real life with you:_

_Firstly, I 'suffered' from depression for over 10 years. I have inverted commas because during this time I exhibited every symptom of being depressed and was also treated with a very strong dose of anti-depressants. Late last year a shrink clarified things for me and his words made me laugh: "You are not depressed. Depressed people have a good life but are always saddened and upset by it. You have had a shit life. You have every reason to feel the way you do." His words have helped me immensely and may give you an insight into how 'too much' can go wrong for an extended period of time._

_Secondly, I've had the absolute week from hell. I couldn't imagine another thing going wrong. It started on Monday and (I hope) it has ended today on Sunday. I have written a list of everything that went wrong and put it on my Facebook so I can be reminded of how bad things have been and that I've made it through. If you are my friend on Facebook (Widdle Wombat) feel free to have a look at the note on my page. If you're not my friend, I would love to have you as one. Add me, introduce yourself and I'll tag you in this note if you like?_

_Lastly, authors write most and write best about what they understand or have experienced. It takes very little research. Consider this before you accuse me of writing something unbelievable – remember: The truth is stranger than fiction. 3 Thanks for the heartfelt and happy reviews, I love reading your thoughts and answering your questions._

_Cheers,_

_Mon_


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82 – Baby talk**

**(EPOV)**

I know it frustrates Bella when I coddle her, but I can't help it. If nothing else, my status as a doctor has secured us a private room. Bella, Bree, and Grace are all covered by my health insurance. It's not costing us extra, but I have to reassure Bella of this a few times. She's never questioned my ability to provide for us before. Then again, ever since Renee died, our situation hasn't been so dire. Bree has been in a medically induced coma for three days now. This is good because it is better than the alternative. I try my best to explain the positives to Bella.

As soon as Bree was wheeled into our room, almost seventy-two hours ago, Bella has been by her side. The staff here allows me do the monitoring, which makes me feel somewhat useful when I fill out her charts. Bree's stats improve when Bella is in the bed beside her. The first time we realise this, Bella cries in relief. I can't let Bella sleep next to her at night though. Bella's nightmares are too violent. We share another bed less than a meter away from Bree's, when we feel we can sleep, but it's not often.

We need sleep now. It's been too long and we're exhausted. I pry Bella away from Bree. She knows she needs to let go, so she doesn't fight me. "Is she doing better?" Bella is anxious.

"Yes, love. She's improving. Maybe she'll wake up on her own tomorrow?" This is my hope, not the doctors. They reduce her drugs daily, bringing her out of the coma slowly. I want to hope she will be stronger than the drugs and wake up despite a small level being present in her tiny body. Bella smiles and lets me lift her into the other hospital bed. I crawl in behind her. "Are you hungry?"

"No." She's never hungry. I haven't seen her eat at all, except when she forced herself to swallow a muffin yesterday morning. I'm almost certain she brought it up again minutes later in the bathroom. I'm considering ordering an IV drip for her. As long as she can stay with Bree all day, I'm sure she wouldn't object so much.

She's physically exhausted. As soon as I have her cuddled into me, she is asleep. At least she sleeps. Even though I haven't slept for more than forty-eight hours, I lie awake. I have a lot on my mind. We only told Emmett about the suicide note because he asked. He suspected it and feels horrible. I'm sorry to have made my problems his. Hell, he's caring for my infant daughter as we sleep. Alice babysits Grace through the workday and Emmett takes her home at night. He assures me he wants this because it makes him feel useful and Grace doesn't seem to mind.

I wrap myself around Bella like a cocoon. I want to sleep too. I need to sleep. She is so skinny now that I feel her bones poking into me. It worries me, but we have bigger problems. I move my arms lower, around her middle. She's not so bony there. Maybe I will forget how bad things are for a night.

I wake to a strange bump. I think I dreamt it and blink my eyes a few times checking if I'm awake. It happens again. My hands are on Bella's middle and there are definite bumps coming from there. My heart rate quickens. Bump. Bump. _A kick?_ Is this what a kick would feel like? Is Bella pregnant? Could Bella be pregnant? Is my fucked up, sleep-deprived, mind imagining things? Bump. No. I definitely felt that one. I think Bella is awake too, but doing a very good job of pretending to sleep. Can she feel it too? Of course she would feel it. I'm terribly confused. Hasn't she wondered what this sensation is? Could she already know? It settles after a few minutes. The baby is asleep. _The baby. _I fall asleep again without much effort. I know in my heart this a very good thing for us.

**oooOOOooo**

**(BPOV)**

Bree has been in a coma for a few days now. Edward and I have been with her the whole time. We learn almost straight away that she improves when I hug her. Something about Edward is different today. He doesn't seem as stressed. I haven't eaten, which I feel terribly bad about. I know I can't survive like this and it hasn't escaped his attention.

Mid morning, I see him standing on a set of hospital scales and he frowns. I giggle, not knowing if he is lighter or heavier than he expects. He sees me looking and laughs. In a moment, he has me scooped up in his arms and is standing on the scales again. It takes me a while to realise he can work out my weight by detracting his own. I struggle to escape, but it's too late. He looks worried, although he doesn't say anything and this is the worst feeling. I know I've lost a lot of weight. I haven't been eating. He should be trying to force feed me by now.

We meet with Bree's doctor around lunchtime. He thinks she is ready to try to bring out of the coma tomorrow. I'm ecstatic. This week I've learned that Edward is _only_ a GP, which stands for General Practitioner. Well, maybe a bit more. He's also a good emergency surgeon, but Bree needs specialists. Edward is just as scared as I am. The specialists help children in Bree's condition every day. Edward is a teacher and has a great bedside manner. He can diagnose a cold from the flu and can deliver a baby, but the specialists can save my sister's life. Together they talk in terms I understand. The doctor recommends we take some time to ourselves tonight, the doctor's idea, definitely not Edward's. I readily agree, but Edward hesitates. He wants to know if there is _any_ chance she will wake up sooner. He wants us to be here if she does. It is going to be calculated. There is no chance and Edward seems sad. I think he hopes she will wake up on her own, sooner. Defy the odds and all that.

I spend the afternoon snuggled up to Bree while Edward is in the chair beside the hospital bed on his laptop. He tells me he found a nice place to stay tonight. It's self-contained, so it has laundry facilities. Around four in the afternoon, he takes our bags, including our dirty clothes. He says he will do the laundry and I can catch a cab there when I'm ready. He leaves the address. I need clothes. More than the set I arrived in and the set Edward found for me. I take a taxi to a local mall and wander into the discount store. I easily choose clothes, loose dresses, comfy underwear, and a pair of loafers. I find a pair of Ugg Boots and buy them too. My feet are always cold in the hospital. As I go to exit the mall, I see a very cute, stuffed, toy dolphin. I think Bree might like it when she wakes up, so I buy it. Then I feel bad for not buying Edward anything, even though I know he won't care and wander back into the mall. There is a lingerie shop and I half-heartedly browse it. I don't think I'm in the mood for any version of _sexy time_ and I don't think Edward is either. I buy a nice, completely indecent, negligee. I'm not sure what mood he will be in, but this will cover all bases just in case he's frisky.

**(EPOV)**

She takes longer than I think she should after sending me a text over an hour ago that she was leaving the hospital. I'm only five minutes away. When I text to check, she says she stopped to buy a few clothes. I was going to take her shopping tonight after dinner, but whatever. I guess its better she buys her own clothes. I would have trouble guessing her new size anyway. She arrives at the hotel with an armful of shopping bags. I see the huge, stuffed dolphin toy and laugh. She laughs too.

"Too much?" She asks.

"Probably not." I smile. I ask the hotel to take her bags to our room. I've made a dinner plans.

"Do I need to dress up?" She's anxious and it's cute. She's wearing the jeans and tee I laid out for her days ago. Since she's been showering daily and reapplying deodorant, it doesn't smell.

I shake my head. "No. It's nothing special."

She seems relieved as we begin to walk. The sidewalk runs along the highway a long way and she relaxes when we veer off into a leafier suburb. We haven't walked far when I pull her into a McDonald's and she giggles.

"Shh." I tease her. "We're only getting takeout." I know she'd hate a fancy restaurant with the clothes she has and McDonald's is easy to swallow, even when you are emotionally distraught. She orders a small meal, but I upsize her meal and order my own, plus desserts. She rolls her eyes at the obvious waste. I am hoping she will eat a little more than she intends.

I carry the cardboard tray with our drinks and ice cream, while she carries the brown paper bag with our disgusting 98% fat burgers and fries. There is a beautiful park not far from here where everyone walks his or her dog. I used to bring Rose here when we attended Uni. It's a little odd bringing Bella to the same place, but she loves it anyway. I don't tell her it's an old Uni haunt. As we walk, the memories of Rose fall away. I remember being quite stoned with Emmett and chasing dogs in this park. I smile widely as I realise every memory with Bella is better than any memory I ever had before. She holds my hand and when she sees my favorite fountain, she pulls me toward it.

"Can we eat here?"

"Sure". I am ecstatic. Rose hated this fountain. She said the spray would dampen her hair, even when she was over twenty meters away. Bella wanted to be right up close, breathing in the spray. I'm pretty sure Emmett peed in this fountain once. My memories blend into the present day and I unpack our very lame dinner. Bella doesn't care about food. She cares that I brought her somewhere new, special, and away from the heartache. I hold her close as we eat our ice cream. She ate everything so far. Perhaps the first food she's ingested for days. I know I have to say something, but I don't know how. "Bella?"

"Mm?" She swirls the spoon in her McFlurry before bringing it to her lips. It's too sexy for me to watch and I have to look away. "What's up?" She asks as she finishes her spoonful of ice cream.

I blurt it out. "Are you pregnant?" Not how I'd intended. She looks shocked, worried, and looks away.

"Why would you ask that?" She asks slowly and then takes another mouthful of ice cream. I take a deep breath. It's time to confess.

"I thought, I…" No. I can't say that. I'm sleep deprived and if I tell her I thought I felt a kick in her stomach, she will surely think I'm insane. "I just thought it might be possible?" I end lamely.

She nods with a look of resignation on her face. "I didn't want to worry you."

Wait. What? She _is_ pregnant? She knows this? "When?" I ask. As in, when did she find out? Why didn't she tell me?

She shrugs. "I don't think it's yours." Her eyes are averted.

Apparently her cheeseburger wrapper is very interesting right about now. I don't give a flying fuck about cheeseburger wrappers. She thinks, no, knows she is pregnant _and_ she doesn't think it's mine. How? We have never fought for more then maybe twenty minutes. There is no window of opportunity for anyone to step in.

I have to admit, I'm devastated. Heartbroken? Yes. My wife is pregnant and she doesn't think the baby is mine. I stare into the waterfall and focus on not losing my shit by balling my eyes out in public. At some point, she sees my devastation and is all over me. She's sitting in my lap, to get my attention by trying to hold my face, but I look away.

"Edward!" She sounds desperate, almost as desperate as I feel. I try to focus. "I didn't mean that." She murmurs. I hope she means the paternity thing. She's hugging me and I hug her back. I can't help it. I love her. I don't care if the baby isn't mine. She's hugging me, isn't she? She married me. That must mean something.

After an age she starts talking, I listen as her story unfolds. She uses Google too much. She thinks she must have become pregnant the same way Rose did. She thinks Jake must be the father, by turkey baser no less. I _know_ for a fact that Jake pulled her out of there as soon as humanly possible. He swapped the jar of, um, you know…for Bella's safety. I know her logic is flawed. I know Jake is not the father. I know the baby is mine. I take forever to convince her as I slowly warm to the idea. She's right. She was on antibiotics. Her pill was compromised. I should have known this, pointed it out to her. I feel bad about the slip up. At the same time, I can't help keeping a hand protectively over her stomach and she notices.

She stays on my lap as we talk. There's a lot to absorb. Rose is due to give birth in early February. If Bella became pregnant the same week, it means she is already about five months pregnant, which explains a lot, such as the constant morning sickness. Not to mention her boobs suddenly popping. That thought alone is enough to have me semi-hard. I have to rearrange how Bella is sitting on my lap so I'm not pressing into her. I'm sure the thought of being pregnant is not turning her on, but it sure as hell is turning me on.

"I've been drinking!" Bella exclaims in dismay.

I chuckle. "I wouldn't worry too much, love. I think after the bungee jump, the baby probably needed a few drinks."

"Oh." She's horrified until she notes my humor. "Is it okay? I mean, I didn't hurt it too much? I'll be careful from now on."

I squeeze her gently. "I'm sure the baby will be fine." I don't like the term _it_. "You're probably going to have to eat a better though." She nods and goes back to finishing her ice cream.

**oooOOOooo**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83 – Movies (LEMON)**

**(BPOV)**

After sharing my problems with Edward, I feel lighter and relieved he's not worried about how irresponsible I've been during the pregnancy so far. However, I'm a little frightened. He thinks I'm already over half way to my due date. Tomorrow at the hospital, he will arrange for a scan and some blood tests. I try not to worry about it too much tonight. By now, blood tests should be a piece of cake for me.

Edward suggests I shower first. He gathers the clothes I shed and I take the fastest shower ever, not bothering to wash my hair. Seeing my reflection in the full length mirror, I don't want Edward to see me naked. I look like a skeleton with obscene boobs and a bloated belly. I'm disgusting. How come Alice and Rose get to look glamorous and radiant while I look like Frankenstein's Monster? I know it's my own fault, not eating right and not sleeping enough. I can't let Edward see me like this. Not naked. The towels are thick and fluffy and there are light robes hanging in here also. Once I'm dry, I wrap a robe around me. As Edward re-enters the bathroom, his face flushes in disappointment, but he carefully hides it.

"That was quick." He states the obvious.

I nod and duck around him to exit the bathroom. "I'll wait for you out here." I call from the living area. After a moment, I hear the shower start. I need to find a way to keep him distracted all night and prevent pushing the issue of seeing me naked. I find a movie we'll both enjoy on the in-house channels and order it. He's surprised when I tell him I found a movie, but he doesn't object.

We cuddle on the couch as the movie plays. After almost twenty minutes, I realise he hasn't seen a single second of the movie. He's watching me and I shift uncomfortably under his gaze. He pulls me a little closer. My robe slips open and I hitch it close. He slips his hand down, pulling it open again. I blush and close it tightly.

"It's warm in here." He murmurs against my neck, making me shiver in delight. He thinks this is encouragement and tries sliding my robe off again. I pull it back on tightly and shift away from him. "Bella?" He reaches out to touch my arm, but I give the television a hundred percent of my attention. He groans in frustration and I groan in annoyance, muting the movie.

"What is it Edward?" I keep my voice hard and flat. "Do you want sex? Is that it? Because I'm not really in the mood, but if it means you'll let me watch the end of the movie, then maybe I could give you a blow job." I'm surprised by the lack of emotion in my voice, but there's no way he's seeing me naked. If he does, I'm sure he'll never want sex again.

He looks like I just slapped him across the face, shaking his head no. No, he doesn't want sex? No, he doesn't want the blow job? Well fine, that suits me too. I turn the volume back on.

**(EPOV)**

Way to make me feel like a prick when I was trying to be sweet. I didn't think my actions were too forward, affectionate maybe, but I don't believe they were inappropriate. I was obviously wrong. Okay, so I may have had a tiny hidden agenda. I would love to see my pregnant wife completely naked. I'd probably want to ravish her too, but not if she doesn't want that. I would be content to just look. Now I've annoyed her and have no chance. I'm not even sure if I'll be welcome in bed tonight. She seems very pissed off now.

I remain in place on the couch when the movie ends. She turns the television off before the credits finish rolling and yawns. "I'm going to get some sleep. Bree wakes up tomorrow." This last sentence perks her up infinitely. Her eyes light up. I hope she won't be sorely disappointed. We're not sure how long Bree was without oxygen, so there's a chance she may wake with brain damage, memory loss, or both. The scans appear good, but it's hard to tell until she actually wakes. I'm still musing over this as she turns the lights out and then she's gone. I'm still on the couch.

Well this is awkward. I've already been told off once tonight. I don't relish the idea of what she will say if I join her in bed and she doesn't want me to. On the other hand, the thought of maybe feeling the baby kick again is almost worth the risk of being kicked out of bed. Perhaps I can wait until she's asleep and then slip in beside her.

"What are you doing?" She's in front of me, but I didn't even hear her walk out. I blink a few times in the darkness until my eyes adjust. "Are you coming to bed?" She regards me as if I have some type of memory loss. I nod and follow her to the bedroom. "Is it because I yelled at you before?" She whispers. I hope she doesn't think I don't _want_ to join her in bed, that I would deliberately let her sleep alone if she wanted me there. I shake my head. Where have my words gone? Can she even see my head shaking in the dark?

She turns a light on low and regards me slowly. She doesn't seem to like what she sees and it makes her unnecessarily sad. I wonder how much I've been forgiven for my earlier _frisky_ actions and cross the room to embrace her. She seems to appreciate this, relaxing into me. I sneak a few kisses onto her hair.

"I love you." I whisper.

She sighs sadly. "How much?" It's a rhetorical question, but it still hurts. She doesn't know how much I love her? I'm obviously doing a terrible job at masking the emotions on my face. "I know you didn't want sex tonight." She whispers. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

I nod. Apology is definitely accepted. "It's okay. I know you're stressed out about Bree."

"It's not about that." She shakes her head sadly. "I think I know what you want from me." I don't think I want anything, except for her to not be mad at me. "You want to see me naked." She blushes.

Um, yes, I do want that. The mere thought of her naked body has me semi-hard, but I don't try controlling it since the bathrobe I'm wearing is quite forgiving. She doesn't have to know. She shuffles forward and I take a few steps back, giving her room. When she drops her robe to the floor, I struggle to catch my breath. I wasn't expecting that. I can see everything in the low light. Now I'm fully erect and have no control over my roaming eyes. I don't know what she's thinking because I'm struggling to tear my eyes away from her breasts long enough to consider her face.

"Your turn." She looks at me curiously and I excitedly drop my robe to the floor. Her eyes widen as she takes in my erection, blushing quickly. Oh. This isn't what she means by my turn. She meant my turn to speak. I blush. Well, I don't really have to explain myself, do I? "You _like_ this?" She asks, completely mystified.

I nod. Fuck. As if there is anything I don't to like. "Can I touch?" I hate having to ask. I'm feeling incredibly possessive right now, but I don't want to be yelled at ever again.

I can't help smirking when her eyes darken as she nods. She wants me more than she cares to admit. I nudge her onto the bed and begin covering her face with kisses. My hands are already roaming out of control, but she said I could touch. I can't seem to get over the feeling of fullness between her belly and hips. There's a definite curve there. I'm kissing from her neck to breasts and up again as I simultaneously rub my hands over her belly to her thigh and up again. I could lose track of time and do this forever. With a strangled cry, she interrupts me and snaps me back to the moment as I hover over her.

"Is everything okay?" She looks very flushed.

"Will you quit teasing already?" She chokes out through her pants. My surprise soon turns to delight. I've turned her on. My appreciation of her body was her foreplay. I try not to smirk again.

"Sure, love." I kiss her hard and deep. She practically strangles me while trying to pull me closer. I nudge her legs open. They fly apart, wrapping around my waist, and drawing me in. I groan in pleasure. It's been weeks. Three weeks. I won't let her rush me though. I'm going to make this good for both of us tonight. I'll give her a little bit, and then slow her down. I can tell from the way she's tugging my hair that she'll beg for hard and fast straight away. Is it bad that I like hearing her beg? I go slowly on purpose.

I push all the way inside her then hold…shell shocked as she clamps around me. Her orgasm has me trapped inside her. I use everything I've got to not orgasm with her and wait her out. I miscalculated how worked up I had her. One thrust is not enough by any means. As soon as she's settled, I start moving again, slowly.

"Faster, baby." She purrs. I growl in delight. Here's the begging I want to hear. I ignore her demand. She wraps her arms around my neck and closes the gap between our upper bodies. I'm fighting hard to remain at the slow, steady pace. "I said faster!" She growls at me and bites my neck. I buck involuntarily, she smirks at me, and I return to my slow pace.

She pushes me away and I flop onto the bed beside her. Before I can work out why I've been pushed away, I'm inside her again. She's on top and she's taking it way too fast. I gasp and writhe. She's going to have me in pieces if I don't do something soon. I can't hold on like this and she knows it. I play dirty, rubbing her clit furiously as she bounces. If only I can get her to come again, I can take over control. She knows my tricks and bounces off me, grabbing the headboard. Her arse is sticking up doggy style, just begging to be taken. I can't go slowly like that.

"C'mon, hurry up." She nudges me with her knee and I spur into action. Oh, who gives a rat's hind end about going slow? I fall into position, sliding into her easily. She moans and bucks back against me. Soon I'm slamming into her so hard her head hits the heard board. She won't let me slow down, so I shove a pillow between them. I'm dangerously close to the point I reached during our wedding night. I consciously release the grip I have on her hips as I thrust. There can be no bruises. She begs me to hold her breasts and it seems like a bloody good invitation. I roll my body closer to hers as I thrust and grab her breasts. They are swaying every which way and I see why she would want me here. It's got to be uncomfortable now that they are so big.

"Does that feel better?" I murmur in her ear.

"Mm. Your balls are slapping against my clit now." I stumble through the next few thrusts as I realise she is right. Oh! I am dangerously close now. I clumsily try gripping both her breasts with one hand. I need a free hand to rub her over the edge before me, but it needs to happen fast. She moans and bucks. It's bloody hard to stay mounted when she wriggles so much. If I happen to slip out, she screams at me to come back. I hope the walls are thick, or that the next room is empty.

"Finish it." She hisses. Can't she tell I'm trying? She swats my hand away from her breasts and pulls my other hand away from her clit. I grip her hips again.

"Like that. Finish like that, baby, hard as you can." I moan and begin pumping faster. We're reaching jackhammer pace when I throw the pillow back between her head and the headboard. I completely lose myself in the frenzy, her needs forgotten for now. I throw my head back as I come into her. Nothing beats this feeling.

I return to reality with Bella whimpering under me. I collapsed on top of her. I'm still firmly inside her and the spasms I'm feeling are her own release. I try to lift my weight from her, but the effort is too much for my spent body. I roll away instead. She hisses at the loss of contact and I pull her into a tight hug.

"That was amazing." She murmurs into my chest. I grunt in agreement.

She props her head up on her arm so she can look into my eyes. "Do you think it's bad for us to have a good time when Bree is so sick? Shouldn't we be completely focused on her?"

I shake my head. "No. Bree isn't going to make it through this because you are by her side the whole time. It's going to be working together that helps her out of this. She needs us to be happy together so we can be there for her when she needs us." I have no idea where this insight came from, but I believe it a hundred percent.

Bella looks thoughtful. "I guess we kind of have three children now. That's going to be hard."

I smile and pull her into a hug. "It won't be hard if we keep _us_ okay. We could have twelve children quite easily as long as we keep our relationship strong," again with the wisdom.

She giggles. "Fuck off. You're getting a vasectomy before we get to twelve. I'm not ready for this one!"

I laugh with her. "Well, we started young. One a year for another nine years… we can stop trying when you're thirty."

She play punches my arm. "No. This is it for now. Remember how hard it was when Grace never slept. Then when Bree got sick, so did Grace. Now there'll be three and they'll all get sick at once. Ugh." She covers her face with a pillow. "I'm glad I didn't apply for college. You've turned me into a housewife." She's joking, but it cuts deep all the same. Have I ruined her chance at a career? Has Charlie been right all along? I set my jaw in determination. No, it doesn't have to be like that. She can still go to college, even if it means I stay home with the new baby.

**oooOOOooo**

_Authors Note: As a special request from authors who have suffered, this week I'm making a mention of the spate of plagarised stories in the fandom. If you suspect a story you are reading sounds super familiar, please take the time to contact who you believe the original author is. Encourage the original author to NOT pull their story (as this is proof of the date they posted) and get your friends together to report the site in which the plagarised stories are posted. We have had a lot of success in getting stories pulled by grouping together to report authors. If you are on Facebook, join the group Twilight Fanfiction and we will help you report the story in numbers._

_To check if your story has been plagarised, try copy and pasting the summary into Google. Often, these people are too lazy to change more than a few words to 'make it their own'._

_Things that count as plagiarism: (1) Copying word for word; (2) Paraphrasing: Saying the same thing in different words or swapping the order of words around; (3) Using ideas without crediting the original author… crediting the original author involves using quotation marks around quotes or reference points in the story and then including a reference at the end with a link where the reader can see the original work. I know it's a legal grey area as we are using SM's characters with her permission, and therefore not plagiarizing her by not referencing her… we also make no money (in most cases) from publishing original or plagiarized works so we can't really 'sue' anyone because we haven't lost financially. We can however, take an ethical stand on this issue and refuse to support authors who steal the work of others._

_Please, especially if you are a young author or know a young author who hasn't already learnt this in school, share the message that stealing ideas and stories does hurt people, and in the real world it will have legal and financial implications when you are caught, such as the cancellation of your university enrollment. Oh, and maybe warn them that karma will be kicking them in the butt! Thanks for your time and enjoy your week._


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84 – Waking up (LEMON)**

**(BPOV)**

I'm not sure if I'm more nervous about the ultrasound scan, or Bree waking up. Bree hasn't shown any signs of waking up and her doctor assures us we have another hour or so. Edward holds my hand as I prepare for the scan. The scan takes only minutes to organise because Edward has a lot of friends here. I don't really have time to get worked up before I am beside a bed with a plastic sheet over it and the nurse asking me to remove my pants and cover myself with a threadbare towel. Edward stays with me. He doesn't look nervous at all. He looks excited and helps me with the towel.

I think it through and believe it will be lovely to be surprised, maybe because Mum and Phil chose to with Grace, or maybe I like the concept on its own merits. Either way, I make this clear to Edward. "I don't want to know the sex of the baby", I say.

He nods slowly. "Okay." I think he wants to know. I'm glad I have a chance to say something before seeing the scans.

"So, will you wait outside for me?"

He looks confused for a moment. "What? Why? You don't want me here?" Oh no. Now I've hurt his feelings.

"It's not like that." I hurry to explain. He still looks hurt, making no move to stand from the chair beside the bed.

"Then what is it like?"

"I don't want you to know the sex of the baby either." He looks at me incredulously so I add, "in case you accidentally tell me."

The technician walks in as Edward replies. "So? Just say you don't want to know and they won't tell us." He thinks I'm crazy.

The technician picks up on our tension and overhearing the last part of the conversation, he tries to be jolly. "So we're keeping the sex a secret, are we?" He smiles broadly and I blush. Edward remains firmly seated, so I explain to the technician that I would really like to keep the baby's sex a secret and I'm worried if Edward stays, he will spoil the secret. The technician shakes his head, bewildered. "It's okay, darling. I won't tell him. I promise. I do this every day of the week."

"But he's a doctor!" I object desperately. Doesn't the technician understand I'm worried Edward will read the scans himself, see something I can't?

The technician finally gets it. Edward still doesn't. "He's not a radiographer, darling. He isn't able to read this scan any better than you can. It took me years to learn how to distinguish the boys from the girls, and I still get it wrong some days."

I look at Edward curiously, but unable to hold his tongue any longer, the words explode from his mouth. "You thought I was going to work it out from the little black and white screen?" He's shaking from what I believe to be anger until I realise he is laughing. I feel stupid. How was I supposed to know? My embarrassment is quickly replaced by relief. I'm glad he stayed. I'm intimidated by the scan procedure and I don't know how I would have coped without Edward beside me, holding my hand.

The little print out of our picture reminds me today is October 7. The technician thinks my due date should be early February. Twenty-two weeks have already passed, only 18 to go. Four months seems too soon. Edward takes extra copies of the scan. He turns and tucks one into his wallet. I think he's trying to hide how proud he is.

I hope he can keep this a secret from everyone at school. It's bad enough to be married and raising two kids before graduation. Being pregnant as I collect my graduation certificate was never in my plans. November 18 is graduation. We only have to keep this secret for a month and a half.

Edward wraps his arm around me as we walk back to Bree's room. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

I blush, remembering my misplaced objections. "It didn't look like you were going to leave without a fight." I tease, recalling how he set his jaw and gripped the chair.

Edward shrugs. "Yeah, I would have fought. It's my baby, too. I have a right to be involved."

I nod thoughtfully. Isn't that what Rose took away from him, his right to be involved as a parent to their baby? I can't say I'm sorry. If it wasn't for the abortion back then, Edward probably would have married her and we never would have met. No wonder he is so anxious to be a part of this pregnancy. I make a silent promise to always involve him in the pregnancy. I'll share everything with him from now on. It's his baby, too. This thought has me smiling internally. It may have been a surprise, but this baby is absolutely loved and wanted.

"Of course, we're in this together, aren't we?" I beam a smile in his direction. Sure, I'm nervous. Being pregnant at 18 was never part of my plan, but I have a loving, supportive, and terribly excited husband. Analyzing my nerves point-by-point, my fears are mostly unfound and I know it. Being judged by my school peers for an early pregnancy is high on my list of fears, but it's not as if I'm a single mother or unmarried either. Getting excited about this baby, I start smiling. Edward is here for me, for us, and once I discount my fears, I am honestly just as excited as he is. I press into Edward for a warm hug and he responds eagerly. I tell him I'm also excited and he kisses me in delight. This is what he wants to hear.

**(EPOV)**

I hold Bella tightly in front of me as we watch Bree's eyes open for the first time from the coma. It could go either way from here. She will either wake up alert with all her memories, wake up in a vegetative state, or anywhere else in between. I squeeze Bella a little too tight and she whispers that she needs to breathe. I try relaxing my grip, but I'm nervous. Bella is gripping the steel rail on Bree's bed just as tightly and I focus on trying to pry her fingers loose.

An eyelid flutter, Bella notices it too. Neither of us dares to breathe. Bree's eyes open fully. She blinks a few times and focuses on both of us. Her eyes dart between Bella and me. We are still holding our breath, watching her in complete silence.

"I'm sorry. I changed my mind. I really did, but it was too late." She is earnest and tearful. Bella crumbles in my arms, a crying puddle of tears. I hold Bella securely with one arm as I squeeze Bree's hand gently.

"It's okay, sweetie. It wasn't too late."

Bree smiles gratefully. Getting sleepy from the medication, she closes her eyes and within moments she is asleep again. The doctor arrives minutes later and asks if she woke up yet. Bella is still a mess of tears as I hold her in my lap. She can't form the words required to respond. I don't tell the doctor what Bree said because we haven't told any of the doctors about her suicide note. I simply let him know she woke up and seems to be completely coherent. He rushes off with enthusiasm to tell the other specialists.

Bella falls asleep in my arms. I move her to the bed where she will be more comfortable and sit by the window as I dial Emmett for an update from home. He's having lunch with Alice and Jasper at Alice's store. Angela joins them on speakerphone when I'm about to tell them about Bree waking.

"Is there any news?" I hear her ask anxiously as Emmett explains we are on a speaker phone call.

"She woke up a few hours ago." I hear everyone cheer and smile happily.

"How is she?" Alice asks.

"Perfect. She remembers everything. She's completely herself", more cheering.

"But it's too early to know for sure yet, isn't it?" Jasper is always the voice of reason.

"Maybe, but it's a very good start." I assure everyone.

"You're keeping something from us." Emmett states.

"Yeah, you're too happy. It's not right." Jasper adds. My friends are perceptive.

"Shush." Angela warns them. "He is allowed to be happy. His daughter is alive and well."

"Yeah, but I still say he's keeping something from us." Emmett grumbles.

"Maybe I have some other good news too?" I tease. Everyone prompts me to continue. Bella is still fast asleep and I wonder if I should wait until she wakes up so she can be here to share this too. I'm too excited and can't help myself. "Bella is pregnant." Delighted gasps and a few congratulations.

Alice squeals. "I had a feeling she was pregnant." Emmett scoffs at her. "I did! In the supermarket the other week, I bought her a test kit. I thought it was just my crazy pregnancy hormones at first, but I must have known!" Alice is thrilled to be proven correct.

"How far along is she?" Angela asks.

Here's the bombshell. "22 weeks." I didn't believe it myself until I saw it on the scan.

Silence. "Same as Alice", Jasper comments.

"Same as Rose", Angela adds.

"Well this is weird." Emmett states.

"How does she feel about everything?" Jasper probes gently. I realise I don't really know.

"I think she's a bit…embarrassed?" I can be honest with my friends. We've known each other long enough.

"Yeah, she's going to be one of those girls graduating with a huge belly and staying home from the graduation dance because she doesn't fit her dress." Emmett has no verbal filter. I am glad Bella is asleep to not hear this. Alice slaps Emmett for me and I hear him shout in pain.

"I can find her a nice dress." Alice assures me.

"I don't think she will want anyone from school to know." Angela warns the others and I'm glad she thought of this. Bella has always been one to maintain her privacy.

"You could probably tell Ben." I'm sure Bella would tell at least Ben and Jake. Actually, I'm not so sure about Jake. I think he would object to the entire circumstance. Not that it's any of his business.

I say goodbye to my friends and tuck my phone into Bella's bag. I'm not sleepy, but I crawl behind Bella on the bed and wrap my arms around her. I want to feel close to her and close to our baby. I think if I hold her close enough, the baby will notice and know it is loved. It's so easy to forget Bella is only eighteen. I was older than she is when I discovered Rose was pregnant and to be honest, I was nervous as hell then. I was so young, unmarried, no career to speak of, and a baby on the way. I can't blame Bella for being nervous. Perhaps I should see if she wants to talk about it.

Just the thought of how bad this could possibly go has me nervous. School girls are cruel. I can imagine the storm she will be subjected to if the class finds out she is pregnant, by her teacher no less. It will probably make the papers. Of course, the local paper will ignore the fact that we are married and already raising two children. Yes, Bella has every right to be nervous. I'll make an effort to ask her how she's handling everything, reassure her, and support her through the tough decisions. A new baby is an exciting thing and I'll be damned if I'll let petty things stand in the way of her excitement. Bella turns in her sleep and snuggles into me, comforting me, and lulling me to sleep.

**oooOOOooo**

My dreams are wonderful. Bree is healthy, happy, and talking freely. Grace is a little older, crawling, and happily playing in the living room with Bree. Bella is closer to her due date proudly displaying her swollen belly as we lounge on the back deck. She is wearing her tiny red bikini and I can't resist the desire to kiss her all over. She is naughty and responds. I warn her that our children are only in the next room, but she says she doesn't care. Her abandon is sexy. I give in and let her slip her warm hands inside my shorts. Moaning as she works her magic on my very willing member. She whispers loving words into my ear as she kisses my neck and teases my cock with her delicate fingers. I'm close. Too close. I remember I'm dreaming and wake with a start, my body's attempt to avert a wet dream.

I groan when I notice the darkened hospital. I feel the loss of the hot summer sunshine from my dream keenly, but the contact of warm hands on my cock remains and I'm still dangerously close to orgasm. Realising the need to go and sort this out in the bathroom, I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Shh." Lips brush my nose, my forehead. "Don't move." I gasp. Bella is on top of me. As I wrap my arms around her middle to confirm it is really her, she slides onto my length. I moan louder than I should. She cups a hand over my mouth. I kiss it away. She moves slowly over me and I bite back a hiss.

"I'm close, love."

She gives me a soft smile. "I know." Seconds later I am lost to her. My release is sudden and powerful. I kiss along her neck, her shoulder, and back up to her ear. She giggles and pushes me away. "Baby, we're in a hospital. You can't do that."

I pull her in for another kiss. "You started it." I moan into her mouth.

She slides away from me, delicately hopping into the bathroom. I take stock. She wiggled my pants down and slid my shirt up, both easily rectified. I roll out of bed and check the sheets carefully. We didn't leave a mess. Thank god. That would have been hard to explain.

The bathroom door slides open and I cross the room, pushing her back inside the bathroom with me. She giggles softly again. I push her gently against the wall and resume my soft kisses.

She pulls away breathlessly and pushes my chest gently. "Go clean up." I groan and pull her closer. She pushes harder. Fine. I don't let her leave and lock the bathroom door. She smiles coyly. I know she can simply unlock the door and exit, but she knows I don't want her to. She stays as I quickly clean up.

"What was that about?" I ask when I'm done.

"You were sleep talking." She smiles.

I cross the room and hold her in my arms. "What was I saying?"

"Something about my red bikini", she teases.

I kiss her again. "So you saw fit to jump me in my sleep, did you?"

She gasps in mock horror, "Never! I waited until you woke up. It took you long enough though."

I moan remembering how she slid onto me only seconds after I woke and urgently have to kiss her again. She laughs and succumbs to my kisses. We hear Bree stir, break our kiss, and rush back into the room. I'll tell her about the phone call to our friends later. Right now Bree needs us.

I'm reminded of the phone call hours later when my phone starts ringing. It's Emmett. Grace began crawling. He sends us a short video and we dance around the room laughing at how clever she is. Bree watches the video clip repeatedly. I whisper to Bella that I already spilled the beans to our friends about the new baby. She's too happy to mind.

**oooOOOooo**

_Authors Note: I've had a rough week with RL, sorry I haven't replied to all the reviews – even though I read and loved them all. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope this chapter gave you the warm and fuzzies. 3 until next week._


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85 – Drinking and Dancing**

Since waking, Bree's progress has been so remarkable. We are able to fly home less than a week after she woke. Of course, she's not allowed to go straight back to school. Her immune system is low and Edward is worried she is beginning to come down with pneumonia.

Nothing feels quite right about the house now. The new extensions on the house feel weird, like it's not really ours. Edward asks my help to order extra furniture and decorate one of the rooms as his office. I busy myself with the task. The nursery looks bare after moving out his old office furniture. We leave the other room empty. I assume it will be for our baby when the time comes.

A few days later, we quietly sit together on the back porch. Bree is responding well to her new medicine and the girls are asleep. Edward drapes an arm around me and kisses my head. "How are you coping?" He watches my face carefully for any signs of me hiding the truth. I haven't made any attempts to return to school and this will be the second week I miss.

"Okay I guess, considering everything." He nods.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow night?" He poses the question and I laugh.

"Really? I'm not so sure that's a good idea." I muse.

"I think it would be good for us to cut loose with our friends." Edward says almost hopefully.

I laugh. "You've already organized something, haven't you?"

"Kind of." He admits. "Nothing that couldn't be cancelled", he assures me. "Just dinner at Jasper's bar with everyone and maybe a bit of dancing after."

"A babysitter?" I check. I assume our regular babysitters, Alice or Emmett, will both at dinner.

"I asked my mother." He blushes. My face turns an equal shade of red in anger.

"Why on earth?" I begin a tirade, but Edward stops me.

"She agrees it's a good chance to get to know Bree and Grace better and Dad will be home, so you don't have to worry about any complications with Bree's pneumonia. They also have a fantastic house. Bree will have an awesome time exploring and…"

I heave in defeat. "Fine, but if it goes awry in any way…" He stops me with a kiss before I can finish my threat.

"Thank you."

**oooOOOooo**

I wear my blue dress again, the only thing that fits me anymore. Carlisle dropped Esme off at our house an hour ago so she can drive my car home to save changing baby seats over. I have to agree she appears happy enough to do this. It seems she actually loves kids, although she just prefers grandkids with her own DNA. I make sure Bree knows how to reach us if she becomes uncomfortable. Edward reminds me Esme raised him quite competently. I remind Edward she is his flesh and blood. Esme has already expressed her disdain for our children. I hope she doesn't find out about my pregnancy for a good while yet. If she were to pick favorites based on DNA, I'm pretty sure I would knock her out cold with a frying pan. I smile at the thought and return to applying my makeup.

Edward already starts drinking a few beers with Emmett on our back porch. Rose is away in Sydney again and he is lonely without her. There hasn't been too much of an improvement on that front, but he is ever hopeful. He shows me a few text messages where she confessed her attraction. I think he's been too quick to reply each time. It wouldn't hurt to play hard to get.

I slip my stilettos on and pack my purse. Edward sneaks up behind me and runs his hand up my skirt. Not stopping at the hem, he continues up and runs his hand over the satin of my underwear. I blush, worried Emmett is watching. "What are you doing?" I hiss.

He chuckles. "Well it looks like the same outfit as last time. I was checking for crotch-less panties again."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Sorry to disappoint. I went for comfort today."

He flicks the elastic where it covers my bottom and kisses my neck. "Oh, I'm not disappointed." I smile and shake my head. He is tipsy already and his careful social boundaries are falling away. I suggest he might want to ease up on the alcohol.

Emmett interrupts and assures me we have a private area at the bar. He thinks Edward needs to get drunk for a night as therapy. I agree easily. In my experience, a drunken Edward is very satisfying in the sack. I blush at my own thoughts and slip into the driver's seat of Edward's car. Emmett and Edward pile into the backseat and we head out for the first night out since the honeymoon.

**oooOOOooo**

Hours later, Edward and Emmett are terribly intoxicated, much to the amusement of everyone else. Besides our regular crew of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Ben, and Angela, Eric turns up. He turned eighteen while we were away. Although he can't drink because of his mysterious medical condition, he revels in being allowed to sit with us. Ben is still underage, but he's not drinking so Jasper allows him to stay with Angela. Because of our pregnancies, Alice and I aren't drinking either. This is makes Edward and Emmett's obvious intoxication even funnier. I wonder if I'm such an idiot when I am drunk.

Jasper and I share a look and laugh when we find out Edward and Emmett have switched to drinking Absinthe. One of the most expensive, not to mention strongest, drinks you can order here. Jasper entertains us with stories of other patrons who have spent the night drinking 'Green Fairies', a cocktail with Absinthe as the main ingredient, as he calls them and we are all in stitches of laughter when Edward and Emmett rejoin us. Edward thinks nothing of almost sitting in my lap, his personal space long since forgotten. I hug him back and enjoy the attention.

The conversation soon turns to babies, inevitably leading to speculation over who the real father of Rose's baby could be. Emmett suggests 'Batman' and 'Santa Clause' as very serious potential suspects. Edward kills the speculation by announcing very clearly that he is the father of _all the babies_.

"All the babies?" Jasper asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure". Edward responds casually as he takes another long swig at his drink.

"Even this one?" I point to Alice's swollen belly.

Edward nods enthusiastically, "_Especially_ that one". Eric grins and I notice he is recording this conversation. I'm glad because Edward will never believe he said these things in the morning.

"How did you manage that?" Emmett asks, awestruck and clearly drunk. He believes every word Edward is saying.

"It's becaush of Jasper." Edward slurs his words as he explains. "I spent an awesome night with Jasper and then Alice was pregnant." We all roll around laughing.

"You slept with my husband?" Alice squeals in laughter.

Edward nods in earnest. "He was good!"

"Better than me?" I can't help laughing.

"Oh no. No one is, or ever has been, better than you, love." Usually I would blush, but considering the circumstances, I am laughing too hard to be embarrassed. Jasper snorts in laughter before assuring us all he has never had any romantic liaisons with Edward. Edward rolls his eyes. "Whatever, man."

I tug Edward away from the conversation and onto the dance floor. It only distracts him until his drink is empty. When we return to the table, I find out Emmett has invited himself to stay at our house tonight. I'm a little disappointed. Edward has been exceptionally affectionate and our children are away for the night. Edward agrees Emmett can stay, prompting Emmett to announce claim to our bed for the night because he's sick of the fold out bed.

"That's cool dude. We're going to spend the night in the garden shed." Edward claps Emmett on the shoulder and I blush wildly.

"Why on earth would you sleep in the garden shed?" Alice asks in wonder.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Edward leads her on as I push Emmett and him toward the bar for another drink, anything to make them forget this conversation.

"I think he meant to say the hammock. We are storing it in the garden shed." I try explaining to Alice.

"Weird. He's talking a lot of shit tonight. You probably want to watch that he doesn't actually try to sleep in the garden shed!" She finishes laughing at the thought and I smile, relieved.

A few hours later, I am between Edward and Emmett, my arms linked with theirs trying my best to steer them along the beach to our house. We always drive if we dress up because it's too hard to walk along the sand in heels. My heels are off now, tied together by their straps, and tucked into my purse. I could have driven home I guess, but the thought of Emmett puking in the car persuades me otherwise. The short walk takes longer than ever because Emmett stumbles and falls the entire time. I'm sure Emmett is close to passing out. I barely get him into the house before he collapses on our bed. As I wonder what to do about Emmett fully clothed, shoes and all, spread sideways across the bed, Edward snuggles me from behind and flips the light to the bedroom off.

"Leave him. He'll be fine. Now, where are the keys to the garden shed?" He asks with a wicked grin.

**oooOOOooo**

Edward is completely insatiable, not that I'm complaining one tiny bit. After taking me a third time on the bed in the garden shed, he suggests we take a nighttime dip. Energized by our recent lovemaking perhaps, I catch a second wind and readily agree. I try being quiet as we leave the garden shed, but Edward is still drunk. He trips and crashes into the door.

"Shh." I giggle and help him up. As I peer outside, I'm startled to see the sun starting to peek over the ocean. It couldn't possibly be dawn already, could it?

Still naked, we rush from our yard, across the sand dunes, and into the surf. I squeal in delight when the cool waves hit my skin. As we wade deeper into the surf, I wrap my arms and legs around Edward, our chests touching and my head nestled into the crook of his neck. We are too deep for me to touch the sand below, but part of me knows swimming when drunk is dangerous and he wouldn't dare dive into the surf with me clinging to him.

Barely a few hundred meters from us, I'm rewarded with a display of wild dolphins frolicking in the early light. I watch enthralled. It's easy to see how these are Bree's favorite creatures. Edward holds me tightly. His body warmth makes the cool waves bearable so early in the day. We stay deep in the ocean until the sun is truly up above the horizon.

If it weren't for Emmett yelling for us at the shore, I'm not sure we would have moved all day. Reluctantly, we wade a bit closer, but only close enough to see what he wants and certainly not close enough that he'll see me nude.

"The others will be here in half an hour. They're bringing breakfast. I brought you towels." He holds the towels up, obediently turns away as we exit the surf, and we take the towels from him.

"What on earth are you doing swimming so early? Did you wake up with some compulsion to freeze to death?" He asks as checking water temperature with his toes.

"Wake up?" Edward laughs.

"We haven't been to bed yet." I laugh along with him.

"You haven't?" Emmett tilts his head in surprise. "It's almost eight in the morning! I'm sure Jasper kicked us out around two." We walk slowly back to the house as Emmett continues to mull over our situation. "What on earth were you… oh." He notices the swinging garden shed door and stops mid-sentence. I rush to retrieve the keys and securely padlock the door as Emmett shakes in silent laughter. "Good night, huh?" He play punches Edward's shoulder.

"You could say that." Edward grins. He doesn't seem drunk anymore, but he's showing no signs of being hung over either. Emmett reminds us again the others are bringing breakfast. We hurry to shower and dress before they arrive.

Hours later, Edward is on the back porch draped across our double-deck chair and groaning in pain. I already supplied him with ample pain relief, coffee, and vegemite sandwiches, but nothing seems to be helping. The last one was Jasper's suggestion. Apparently vegemite is a good source of vitamin B, therefore an excellent hang over cure. Our friends are still here. Emmett is asleep in our hammock while the others play a quiet game of Monopoly on the back porch. I curl up beside Edward on the deck chair and try to get some sleep. I may not be hung over, but I'm certainly tired.

I wake up when Bree crawls between us on the deck chair. In the far reaches of my consciousness, I hear Esme chatting with Alice. I force myself to wake up and thank Esme. She looks at me in disgust, obviously assuming I am hung over too, putting me immediately on the defensive. Especially since she doesn't give Edward the same look and he is still extremely seedy. Esme loudly announces she is off to set up at her church for some important event tomorrow, something about debutantes. She looks at Edward pointedly before leaving.

"I think that was your invitation dude." Emmett jokes.

Edward grimaces. "Yeah, she said something about wanting Bella to debut because they are short on girls this year."

I look up, alarmed. "Isn't that what Lauren and Jessica are doing?" I recall their mindless chatter about big white dresses and staying pure.

"Mm. Probably."

"I'm not doing it." I warn.

Alice giggles. "You can't anyway. You're married."

I blush. "Oh. I suppose that makes me ineligible?"

Alice nods and Edward pulls me back down on the deck chair for a hug, half squashing Bree between us. "But she doesn't know that." He adds as he kisses my neck.

Emmett is still laughing. "How did you tell mummy dearest that your girlfriend won't be supporting her biggest event since New Year's Eve?"

Edward smiles ruefully, "Not very well. She thinks we're not supporting her on purpose."

I huff. "You didn't even ask me."

Alice jokes about Edward being a good Catholic and not bringing blasphemy into his mother's church. I start to understand that whatever this ritual is. It's important to Esme. My not participating is better than if I participate and then she finds out later.

I'm disappointed. This event seems to be the olive branch Esme extended to me and in her eyes I quite rudely rebuked her. I groan in frustration and express my fears to Edward. He smiles hugging Bree and me. "Don't worry about it. She'll learn to love you for who you are soon enough."

"She loves Grace." Bree whispers.

"Really?" I'm pleasantly surprised. Grace coos happily on Alice's lap.

"Mm. She said she is an adorable little baby." Bree seems a little withdrawn.

Edward musses her hair. "What about you?"

"She doesn't like me, or Annabel." Bree shakes her head sadly.

"Oh. Did she meet Annabel?" I ask, referring to Bree's imaginary friend.

"Only for a small time", Bree assures us. "We broke the pretty bird in the window." She looks up with huge brown eyes and Edward melts.

"Hey." He pulls her in for a tight hug. "You won't believe, but I bought that bird for her and I know just where we can buy her another one." He winks. "Go grab my laptop. We'll order it now and you can give her a better bird." Bree chirps happily and runs to grab Edward's laptop.

"So it's not that Esme doesn't like Annabel," I mutter, "it's that Bree accidentally broke something valuable." I think about this for a moment. "That's not so bad."

Edward nods. "True. I don't think Mum is too upset, or she would have mentioned it. She did love that bird though. I bought it for her when she got sick. She said she had nothing nice to look at. Maybe if I paid more attention to her, she wouldn't place such emotional value on silly little glass birds."

He looks at me with the saddest eyes and I read something there, something he's been hiding. I pull him close and whisper. "She's sick again, isn't she?" His eyes glass over as he nods. I hope he doesn't think he can't tell me these things because I don't exactly see eye to eye with Esme. Sure, she's difficult but I wouldn't wish her dead. Something in his eyes tells me it's too late, that she's already dying. I'll ask him again when we're alone, at the moment we're still surrounded by our friends.

"Maybe you should try to discourage Bree from blaming poor Annabel whenever she a breaks something." Emmett mutters from the hammock, reminding me again we're not alone. "Could someone bring me a vegemite sandwich?" I giggle at this welcome distraction from my thoughts and jump up to make Emmett a snack.


	86. Chapter 86

_Authors Note: HI! Have you missed me? I've been MIA with school and work and life in general. I promise I have read each and every review and laughed in all the right places. Sorry I haven't had the time to reply, usually I'm reading the reviews as I skip between classes at school because time is a luxury I don't seem to have a lot of lately. I was warned that my lemons are becoming somewhat diluted, and I must apologise for that, I hadn't noticed. I do write a long way in advance in case RL gets on top of me so I will make a more conscious effort in my future writing to ensure everything is up to scratch citrus wise ;) Let me know how this one goes?_

_And just in case Aunt Bell reads this note, I haven't had the time to go through and undo all her 'z's, changing them back to 's's and putting in my extra Aussie 'u's. I'm sure you all can translate just this once :D_

Chapter 86 – Work Again (LEMON)

I am struggling to adapt to a school routine after such major events. Edward is as supportive as possible, but I still feel like I've been shoved back into kindergarten. At home, I am a wife, a mother, my husband and I are equals, and our children look up to us and need us. At school, I have to ask permission to pee, which I do a lot since I'm nearly six months pregnant. It's getting on my nerves. I explain my grievances to Edward again as we lie in bed at night.

"There's four weeks left, love. Just four short weeks."

I grumble. "Four long, torturous weeks."

Edward grins and pulls me into a hug. "Have you thought about what you're going to do after school?"

I groan in annoyance. "Yes."

He seems to perk up. "Really? You've decided on a university?"

I laugh. "No. I'm going to have a baby after school."

It's his turn to groan. "That's not what I meant."

I huff. "Well I'm sorry, but that's what is happening."

He hugs me tighter. "Okay, we'll talk about it later. We'll just get through these four weeks. How are your exams going?"

I roll my eyes, not that he can see with my face pressed tight against his chest. "Good. Boring. I'd really like to go back to working in Jasper's bar."

He sits up suddenly and I fall away from our hug. "No. You can't do that."

I arch an eyebrow, challenging his authority over me. "Why not?"

He realizes he is caught. He knows I'm stubborn and I don't take well to people telling me what to do. I do my best to keep a straight face and pretend to be mad. "It's just…" He's struggling and I can't keep a straight face any longer. I burst into laughter. The relief crossing his face as he hears my laughter makes me reach out and hug him. When we settle down again he suggests an alternative. "If you're bored, why don't you offer to help Jake study? He could use the help if he wants to pass these exams."

I tell him I'll think about it.

**oooOOOooo**

I wake up and dread having to endure another day of school. I make lunches for Edward, Bree, Grace, and myself. Then I call Edward and Bree to breakfast as I dress Grace. They pack their own bags, but I have to remind Bree to put her hat on more than once. The mere thought of school is driving me insane. I can run a household and don't need to be supervised during my lunch break. I set my jaw and decide to try getting through it as best I can. I'm sure it would be much easier if the mundane school day were tempered with a bit of adult interaction by working with Jasper. I still don't see why it would be a problem since I'm ahead in my studies.

At lunch, I sit with Ben, Jake, and Eric. We talk animatedly about the video project we are working on together for the end of the school year. It's going to be a video montage of Edward's first year as a teacher. We are super excited about it and so far we've kept it a secret from Edward. Bree interrupts us with tears streaming down her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I jump up to hug her, alarmed by her tears. It takes a while, but she eventually explains she doesn't like her sandwich. I check her lunchbox and roll my eyes. She packed Edward's corned meat and pickles sandwich, a far cry from her chocolate spread sandwich. I shake my head and excuse myself to track down Edward. Obviously he has her sandwich.

It gets worse when I find him in the staff room and he tells me he ate her sandwich. "I thought you were just making me something different today?" His excuse is feeble at best while Bree is with Jake crying over her lost sandwich. I storm away from the staffroom and spend the rest of my lunch hour trying to coax Bree into eating my cheese spread sandwich. I'm not particularly fond of pickles myself, so I go hungry, too angry to notice the hunger pains.

After lunch, we have physical education with one of the aides. It's like gym class from Canada, except worse. Instead of inside a gym, we are out on a stinking, hot oval. I'm happy to play the game of soccer and pleased to vent some anger on an innocent sports ball. As soon as I am called off the field to swap places with another classmate, I start to feel woozy.

I ask permission to go to the water bubblers for a drink and slowly make my way up to the classrooms, but I never make it. Edward is storming down to meet me. He seems livid. I don't care. I collapse as he reaches me and safely fall into his arms.

**oooOOOooo**

**(EPOV)**

To say this is the school day from hell would be an understatement. I have a mountain of marking to get through and the teacher aides have been less than helpful in taking the class off my hands. I'm thrilled when one offers to take the class for a game of soccer after lunch. I really need an hour to catch up. I was surprised at the sandwich in my lunchbox, but I figured Bella was under stress and just made me the same type of sandwich as Bree to save time. I didn't realize I ate my daughter's lunch until too late. Bella didn't seem very impressed with me. What was I supposed to do though? I let it slide, figuring I could make it up to Bree this afternoon.

I'm most of the way through my marking when I begin to wonder where Bella is. She's not supposed to join in any physical education classes. I haven't gone as far as to say she is pregnant on the record, but I'm adamant she should to be excluded from swimming and sports for the time being. If the class is playing sports, Bella is supposed to come find me and I give her an indoor task. I'm annoyed that I have to leave my marking to find her. I expect she's still mad about the sandwich and maybe even sitting in the car just to see if she can earn a detention with Laurent to make me feel bad.

I angrily scrub a hand through my hair. I'll check the sports field first. Maybe she's sitting on the sideline with Eric. He can't play either. Carlisle has excluded him from all sports too. I wonder if she thought he needed company. As I leave the classroom, I see her wandering lopsidedly toward the water bubblers. It looks like she's going to collapse at any moment. The closer I get, the more apparent it becomes she has been playing soccer with the others. She has grass stains on her knees, her cheeks are flushed, and her hair has fallen out of her braid.

"Seriously, Bella?" I'm angry, but she doesn't seem to notice. As I reach her she collapses into me and I try to not make a scene as I carry her back to the classroom.

Setting her on the small cot bed toward the back of the classroom, I offer her water. She sips slowly at a bottle until she starts to breathe easier. As much as I want to, I can't possibly stay mad at her. Even if she did play a game of soccer, she shouldn't have collapsed. I mean she's pregnant, not an invalid. I'm worried. I sit beside her and smooth her hair behind her ears. "Are you feeling better?" With no one else in the classroom, I can cradle her and touch her as much as I want.

"Mm. I think so. It was hot out there."

"Yes. You didn't drink any water?" I check.

"I did." She's defensive. "I finished my water bottle, that's why I was heading to the bubblers."

"Shh. Okay, I was just worried. You shouldn't have collapsed like that. Did you feel anything before you fainted?"

She thinks for a moment. "I felt lightheaded. I was seeing spots and stuff."

I nod thoughtfully. "Did you eat all your lunch?" I check. Maybe she needs to eat more food at each meal.

She growls at me. "No. I had no lunch at all. You ate Bree's lunch, so Bree ate my lunch, and I had nothing. I don't like pickles."

I shake my head. "You should have eaten something."

"Like what? You should have known that sandwich wasn't yours."

I'm annoyed that she's making this my fault. "It's your responsibility to eat well, Bella. If I have to, I'll make sure I watch you eat lunch."

She pushes me away and jumps up. "Or you could just not eat someone else's lunch! What did you want me to do, have Bree go back to class hungry? What other option did I have? There was no more food! Well fine. You can watch me eat from now on. I don't see why not. I can't think for myself around this place. I might as well have a supervised meal break too! Prisoners get more freedom in jail, Edward!"

I scoff. She's overreacting. I think I should let her cool down. She sits at her desk playing with her phone for the remainder of the hour, while I finish off my marking. Just before the class returns from their game, she coughs for my attention. "I think I will help Jake study. I need a distraction."

I smile. Thank god. "That sounds great."

"I'll see if we can start this afternoon?" It's a question, as if she needs permission. This place really is messing with her head.

"You don't need my permission. Just let me know when you'll be home so I can have dinner ready." She smiles broadly and I know I'm forgiven for the sandwich incident.

**oooOOOooo**

**(BPOV)**

I can't believe Edward threatened to supervise my meals! While sitting at my desk waiting for the others to finish their game, I text Jasper. Before the game is over, I have not only organized my afternoon shifts back at the bar, but I also have an alibi with Jake and a promise from Jasper he won't tell Edward. I had to be tricky with that one, I simply tell with Jasper that I am being upfront with Edward and have his full support to work afternoons. Fortunately, Jasper needs a bit of help, so he doesn't question me too much. Jake is heaps easier. He laughs at my plan and readily agrees to cover for me.

With a fresh outlook on the next four weeks, I am able to apply myself to my schoolwork much easier. After school, I change into casual clothes and kiss the girls and Edward goodbye before driving to Jasper's bar. In his office, I find my old uniforms. In their place, I find a bag with a note from Alice. She replaced my old uniforms with a larger size to accommodate my belly. I grin. I'm loved and wanted here.

I fall easily into my old routine. I love working here so much it makes my heart soar. It feels like home. Jasper teases me that it's because this is where I met Edward. We have serious discussions about me working a full-time job here after I graduate. I tell Jasper I will most certainly consider it.

Next morning, I'm awake before everyone else and making their lunches when Edward surprises me at the kitchen bench. He wraps one hand around my waist and slides the other up my arm to steady the hand holding the knife. I grin and release the knife, letting it clatter to the bench as he spins me around and catches me in a breathless kiss.

"You're in a good mood this morning." He hums and kisses along my jaw, nibbling at my ear. My body shivers each time his tongue touches my skin.

"Mmm…" I can't do more than moan. I tangle my arms up around his head and into his hair, pulling his mouth back to mine. I push my body against his. He groans and lifts me onto the kitchen bench, at the same time he is sweeping the sandwiches out of the way. I wrap my thighs around his waist and squeeze him closer to me, pleasantly surprised at what greets me.

"Geez, Bella, Love. You should have started tutoring earlier. I had no idea how much it improves your mood!"

I giggle and resume kissing him, rougher now, until he pulls my sleep top off and throws it across the kitchen. I gasp as the cool morning air rushes across my nipples. "Baby, should we go to the bedroom?" I ask huskily.

His eyes darken and he shakes his head. "I'm taking you right here on the kitchen bench, Mrs. Cullen."

I stifle a squeal as he pulls my pants off too, so I'm sitting naked on the kitchen bench with my legs wrapped around his upper thighs. I know Bree could wake and catch us, but Edward isn't often so dominant and I don't want to miss a moment of it.

"Lean back." He nudges me back until my hand can grip the back edge of the kitchen bench. He wastes no time sliding his pants down and I groan in delight at the sight of his pre-cum glistening on his tip.

"Fuuuck me." I whisper long and low.

He grunts and obliges with no hesitation. I all but chew my bottom lip off trying to keep from shouting out in pleasure as he lifts both my legs onto his shoulders and pumps roughly into me. I understand the urgency. We don't want to be caught. I almost lose my grip on the bench a few times from the slick layer of sweat coated over my body.

At this angle, I can't bite him to stifle my screams and he knows it. I see the challenge he is offering in the way his eyes darken as they sweep over my bottom lip still caught roughly in my teeth. He's going to be the death of me. Death by sexual gratification doesn't seem like such a bad way to go. I almost smile, but he moves to use his hand, scraping roughly against every inch of my heat until he finds my clit. I can't stand the extra pressure and explode silently, losing my grip on the bench and sliding down flat. He lets my legs fall from his shoulders before pulling me roughly off the bench and spinning me around so I'm bent over it. He takes me from behind as he finishes, then covers my body with his own spent one.

I wait for my breathing to even out, ignoring our juices running down my legs. Edward finally pushes off me. I stay, wondering what type of mood he's in now. I'm rewarded with a sweet mood. He kisses my neck and ear before lifting and carrying carry me bridal style to the shower. He pulls me under the warm stream and cups my face to his. "Your lip is swollen." He states. I notice his cock twitching at the thought. I bite at my lip again. "Stop that." His voice is deep and husky as he pulls my lip from my teeth. "It's going to be hard enough looking at your lip at school all day today and not bending you over my desk!"

I dip my head, pretending to wash my legs, so he can't see my smile. I'd love nothing more than to remind him of these moments while we endure the last few weeks of school.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 – Guitars

I take my place behind the bar and wonder where Jasper is. There is a new backpacker from Germany starting today named Brigit. I like her. Her English is decent and as I show her the ropes, I marvel at how brave she is to travel by herself. She explains she will be meeting her friends in Cairns in six weeks after she finishes working here. A part of me pines for what she has…the freedom to travel. We are both eighteen. I chose marriage and children without ever knowing backpacking is an option. As I set the restaurant tables, I think everything over and decide given another chance, I would always choose Edward. Satisfied we will be able to travel once this baby is grown up I resume my tasks with vigour. I'm not missing out. I'm just doing things out of order.

Jasper approaches me cautiously as I finish in the dining room. He has worry lines around his eyes, so unusual for him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"The band I've contracted to play each night just up and left with no notice. I can get a new band, but not for at least a couple of weeks. I'm completely stuck tonight." He pauses for a breath and looks at me longingly. "You wouldn't play the guitar and sing tonight, would you? You were really good when we were camping." He rushes to assure me.

I'm taken aback. "I don't know. Camping was the first time I tried the guitar again since Grandpa Swan died. I'll probably be a bit rusty." I warn him.

"But not nervous?" He grins widely. "I don't care if you're rusty. I need someone, anyone, to fill that stage tonight."

I blush. "I'll try it tonight and if it doesn't work…"

"…I'll never ask again." He crosses his heart in a promise.

Half an hour later, I've changed into my own clothes, added a tonne of makeup courtesy of Alice, and am on stage for the first time ever. It's not as scary as I thought it would be. I play through six songs. Songs I know by heart and remind me of Grandpa Swan. Everyone claps politely as I finish and a few people whoop. I blush as I recognise the source of the whoops, a group of young, male student teachers from my class. I hope they don't recognise me. They shouldn't. I mean no one suspects I work here and I look heaps older with makeup. It's not like Jasper introduced me by name, I could be any old performing act from the mainland as far as they know. Jasper hands me lemonade as I leave the stage. I swap him, handing him his guitar and drinking deeply.

"You were brilliant!" He coos. "Will you play again tomorrow night?"

I blush and nod. "Okay."

"Great! I was feeling bad having you work behind the bar when I won't even let Alice do our dishes. I mean, you're as far along as she is. I should really have you on light duties."

He looks at me apologetically and I laugh. "I'm pregnant Jas, not invalid."

He laughs too and walks me to my car. "You're hardly showing, so sometimes I forget. Then I remember and I feel bad." He laughs again and shakes his head. "I guess it's a good thing for you, right, easy to cover-up at school?"

I nod. "Yeah, I guess that's a blessing."

**oooOOOooo**

**(EPOV)**

The days are flying by so fast. I'm having trouble keeping track. I offer to purchase air tickets for Charlie and Marie to attend Bella's graduation, but Charlie steadfastly refuses my financial help. I know they will make it here regardless, but I want them to be comfortable, especially Grandma Swan. Her legs cramp up on long flights. In the end, I figure they are grown-ups. They can make up their own minds.

The school Halloween party is Friday night and my class has to help with decorations. It will start at four in the afternoon for the young grades. They will be collected by their parents at five-thirty, making way for the middle school party. At seven, the high school kids get to have fun. All of the student leaders have to attend at four to help supervise the younger grades. I have to attend the whole time too. Not that I mind.

I order the cutest costume for Grace. Bree simply requests fairy wings and a wand to go with her bridesmaid dress. I'm glad she can wear it again before she grows out of it. The wings and wand are cheap at the toy store. Bella isn't as easy. She doesn't want to go. I try coaxing her, but she sets me straight.

"Edward, in Australia, Halloween is just an excuse for girls to wear next to nothing and pass it off as a costume. I've seen what the other girls are wearing. I can't go. If anything, I need to wear MORE clothes than normal. They'll notice and I really don't want to make my life any harder." I sigh and remember my own teenage Halloween parties. She's right of course. Girls wear corsets and tiny leather shorts with a cape or a broomstick in hand. Emmett and I _loved_ Halloween parties. She sees my hesitation and her smile softens. "What are you going as anyway?"

I grin, "Dracula."

She snorts her laughter, "How original."

I shrug. "Oh, you know you want Dracula in your bed, Mrs. Cullen." I tease her with a kiss and she seems to forget her troubles for a while.

The staff room gossip centers around Halloween too. It's refreshing to have such young student teachers here. I know by most standards I'm considered young, but at 29, I'm at least six years older than they are. I realise with a start, they are closer to Bella's age, especially the youngest, Felix. The conversation slowly changes to their social lives. Most of them are living together in a shared house on the island until the end of the year.

It would appear they spend a lot of time at Jasper's bar during their free time. I smile as they mention the new backpacker. I remember Jasper mentioning her, from Germany I think. They also talk about a very hot, young performer. She sings and plays the guitar. I can't recall which band Jasper has hired, but when they invite me I decide to join them after work one afternoon and check it out. I lose track of which one they say has the better rack, the singer or the barmaid. They try to draw me into their teasing, but I smile and sit back, reminding them I'm married with kids. Felix rolls his eyes at me and calls me a spoil sport. I don't care. Being married to Bella, I'm the luckiest man on earth and one night watching a performer, regardless how good she is, isn't going to change my mind.

I'm reminded of this half an hour later when I catch Bella tapping her desk and humming a tune as she translates a French text. I have my own performer and I can't wait for the guitars I've ordered us to arrive for Christmas.

**oooOOOooo**

**(BPOV)**

I find myself tapping my school desk nervously and humming the songs I plan to sing tonight. I really should buy a guitar. Edward kneels in front of my desk and startles me. His eyes are twinkling with amusement and I blush, glancing around to see who is watching. No one it would seem. They are all talking amongst themselves, but I can tell its study talk. The tone of general chatter is absent. It's a difficult assignment for most students. They've only learned basic French phrases in their senior year. Being Canadian, it is taught in school from kindergarten and I'm quite proficient.

Edward looks over my work and I watch his eyes widen in surprise. "You know French?"

I blush. "Don't you?"

He shakes his head. "No. I'm fluent in Italian, but I hardly know any French at all." It does explain why one of the substitute teachers is taking our French lesson. Edward still admires my work as I sit with my mouth gaping open. My husband is fluent in another language and I never knew. It makes me wonder if we'll ever stop learning new things. He seems equally as pleased and surprised. "How much do you know?" He seems excited now.

I giggle. "Well I grew up in Canada, so it was on the back of every carton of every item I ever bought from the store. Every time I flew anywhere domestically, the safety warning was in English, then French. They took it pretty seriously in school too."

His grin broadens. "Can you speak it?"

I blush. "Yes."

"Will you say something?"

I blush again, there are a few people watching us now. "No."

He chuckles. "Too shy, huh?" _Exactly_, I think.

Under his breath, so no one else can hear and even I have to strain to listen, he whispers, "Maybe you can talk dirty to me in French tonight."

I blush madly. I can feel it from the tips of my ears down to my chest and everywhere in between. Tyler notices my blush and looks amused. Of course his big mouth has to point it out. "What on earth did you say to make her blush like that?"

Edward shrugs. "She's fluent in French. I never knew. I was complimenting her translation."

_Nice save_, I think to myself. At least thoughts of Edward and I in bed and talking dirty distracts me from performance nerves tonight.

Tyler laughs hysterically and finishes with a hiccup. Edward regards him with amusement for a moment. "Tyler, are you drunk?" He teases before making his way back to his desk. Edward is too far away to hear the murmurs confirming Tyler is indeed drunk and that vodka is in his water bottle, not water. I shake my head ruefully. At this rate, Tyler will never graduate with the rest of us. I imagine him being kept back a grade and surprisingly, I don't think it would bother him. He'd simply drink and party all year with a new crowd.

**oooOOOooo**

I dress nicer tonight and take special care of my hair and makeup. I've got my songs all planned and since Jasper lets me use his office as a change room, I can take a few moments alone to calm down and focus. Jasper knocks on the door and I rush to open it for him.

"Ready ma'am? You've got quite the crowd tonight. Barely a week and you're bringing in more customers than the other band ever did."

I blush with pride. "Shush, you're making me nervous." I giggle, always a little hesitant to receive praise.

With the bright lights, it takes me a song or two before I start making out people in the crowd. When I lock eyes with Edward, I almost falter, but he's not angry at all. He's gazing at me in love and awe. It gives me courage to continue. A few more songs and it's as though I'm singing to only him. Our eye contact barely breaks.

As I finish, I have the strongest urge to simply jump from the stage and run to him, but then I see everyone else in the bar and shyness sets in. The bar is full of student teachers and when I look further, I see even Emmett is here drinking with a different crowd than Edward. I slip from the stage and Jasper high-fives me as I make my way to his office, my dressing room. I barely make it to the office door before Edward lifts me up against the wall, his lips pressed firmly to mine.

"You are brilliant. I love you so much." His breath is hot against my mouth.

I don't know how he has managed to get into the staff area and I don't really care. Maybe Jasper let him through. I return his kisses deeply. He tastes of whiskey and coke. I want to lap it up. He somehow manoeuvers us into the office, closes the door behind us, and pins me against the wall beside the door. We make it no further than this as we fumble with the barrier of clothing between us.

"My Bella…So sweet…So talented…And mine." Yes, his, always. I smile into our kisses.

I don't know when our passionate kisses become full-blown sex, but I'm suddenly hyper aware of Edward inside me and our thrusts rattling the pictures on the office wall. I try my best not to cry out as he winds me so tightly. I may just explode without warning. I weave my hands into his hair and tug him closer to me, deeper. He responds with a low throaty moan, pushing himself deeper and deeper until I gasp with the shock of his release. The warm rush hits the coil in my center and I unwind suddenly, biting his shirt to keep from screaming.

"My Bella," He smiles and kisses my forehead. "My wife, all mine."

I smile too. "Yes, but Jasper is going to kills us."

He chuckles at this and covers me as I dart to the bathroom. "I'll buy you a drink, Mrs. Cullen. Find me at the bar." He winks as he leaves me to tidy up. I exhale a rush of air, hardly believing what just happened. Edward isn't mad at me for working here. This alone has me elated and my performance turned him on to the point he would risk Jasper's wrath. I giggle.

I go by the main bar. Jasper winks at me and hands me my lemonade. "I'm going to let you get away with that one, darlin'. Mainly because I'm so relieved he's not mad at you, but I reserve the right to give Edward hell about what he did to my office." I blush and nod. So he knows then. Did everyone know? I hope not. Jasper laughs and winks at me again. "Your husband is waiting for you out there."

I make my way through the bodies at the bar, stunned when someone grabs my butt firmly. I know it's not Edward. He's never so rough. I spin around. Shocked and ready to throw my drink on someone, only to come face to face with one of the student teachers, Felix.

My eyes widen in recognition, but I calm down as I realise he is too drunk to know who I am. He knows I was singing tonight, but he doesn't seem to recognise me from school. I try to ignore him and keep moving, but he pulls me back by my wrist.

"Have a drink with me, beautiful." His breath stinks and I'm horrified to be close enough to feel it on my face.

"No, thank you."

I try to move away again, but he's persistent. "Just a drink? Come on, be a sport."

I shake my head. "Sorry, I'm married. I'm meeting my husband here."

I pull my wrist from his grasp and move further into the crowd. Soon I'm pressed up against Emmett's hard chest. "Is he bothering you?" Emmett eyes me before eyeing off Felix.

I shake my head. "It's fine now. Have you seen Edward?" Emmett takes my hand and leads me through the crowd.

oooOOOooo

_A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't replied to all your reviews. I've had the best intentions and then another week rolled around. *deep sigh* I will try extra hard this week to stay on top of things._


	88. Chapter 88

_Authors ramblings: Hi all! Obviously my imagination wasn't so great because in the shapeless costume department, all I came up with was a ghost. Thankfully, my beta has a much more active imagination and I'd like to share her alternatives for Bella's potential pregnancy hiding costumes here: M Kool-Aid man; Sumo Wrestler; Clown; Gypsy; Chicken Suit; Pillsbury Dough Boy…_

Chapter 88 – Halloween (LEMON)

Ugh, Halloween. I survive the school day well enough. I actually find it a little relaxing to carve pumpkins. Only the seniors are allowed to help with this because of the sharp knives. Edward seems to be excited for the party Sunday night, but I think it's mostly for Bree's sake. He is disappointed I'm not going, but my pregnancy is becoming obvious. The only costume I could wear without giving my secret away would be if I went as a ghost with a sheet draped over my head. I have never been more grateful for our school uniform's very forgiving design. I might just make it through these next two and a half weeks without anyone knowing.

I'm sitting by myself, but Lauren comes and sits beside me. Our friendship is tentative. I don't mind her hanging out with us, but we're not close. She resumes carving the pumpkin she carried over with her and starts whispering under her breath so only I can hear.

"I, uh, I've heard things. Something about you." She's blushing.

"Yeah, I bet." I answer dryly, wondering where this is going.

"I, um, I'm not sure if I should tell you, but I want to be your friend." I bite back a groan of annoyance. Is there anything more irritating than when people say they know something important and then refuse to tell you? Maybe I'm odd, but I prefer to not know at all. Gossips will gossip. I don't need to know all of it, but now that she started the conversation, I need to know.

"Well, what is it then?" I try to stay cool and pretend I don't care.

"I overheard something. I heard Mum talking to Mrs. Cullen after school the other day." She takes a deep breath then rushes the next part. "I can't be sure what I heard. I mean, I shouldn't have been listening."

I nod. "So what do you think you heard?"

"I think I heard Mrs. Cullen say you were stealing from Edward."

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah? Like what? Her son's innocence?" I chuckle at my own joke.

"No, she said something about thousands of dollars missing from his bank account. I really shouldn't say anything. It's none of my business."

I nod and pretend to be very interested in carving my pumpkin. "Well, thanks anyway." I'll ask Edward about it later.

**oooOOOooo**

Sunday night already, the night of the Halloween party and Jasper gave me tonight off, but I'm a little upset by this. If I were working, I would have an excuse to not attend the party. I create my own excuse and tell Edward I need to spend the night working on my final assignments. I make myself comfortable in Edward's study as he prepares Bree and Grace for the party. I don't see why Grace has to go, but Edward assures me it's a family party. He puts an emphasis on family. It doesn't matter because I'm not going. At this point, I wouldn't know whether to sit with the students, or the teacher's wives, that is if I found something suitable to wear.

Edward knocks on the office door before they leave and wants me to take photos. I can't help being drawn into the fun and laughter. Bree makes a beautiful fairy with her very expensive bridesmaid dress paired with wings and a wand. She has glitter throughout her hair and on face. I try to not think about how it's probably all over the bathroom too. However, Grace's costume has me in stitches of laughter. It's a full bodysuit designed like a dolphin with fins and all. She seems perfectly content strapped to the chest of Count Dracula and this only makes a funnier image. Edward tries kissing me with his fake fangs in, but it doesn't work at all and we end up laughing.

I'm a little nostalgic as I kiss the girls goodbye and strap Grace into the car, Bree looks so much like she did the day of our wedding. Edward hugs me close before he gets into the car. "You can change your mind anytime." He assures me sadly with a kiss. "You don't have to wear a costume. You can wear regular clothes."

I smile sadly. "I'll be here when you get home." I wave them off and try not crying, but this is what being an accidental pregnant teen is about, isn't it…hiding away from the world to minimize the shame.

I bury myself into my books and even I'm surprised by how much I achieve before there is a knock at the office door. I'm not expecting anyone and almost fall from my chair in fright. I hesitate. I'm not expecting anyone and shouldn't open the door. Being kidnapped taught me a few things. I sit quietly and listen to another knock.

"Oh come on, Bells! I know you're in there!" I giggle as I recognize Jake's voice and pull the door open wide. I see his costume and burst into fits of laughter. He's Frankenstein and a good one.

"'Bout time!" He pouts and gives me a quick hug.

"Why aren't you at the party?" I check.

"I've come to take you as my date." He assures me. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not going and even if I was, I wouldn't be your date. Lauren would kill me and Edward would kill you."

He laughs at this. "Nah, it's cool. Lauren knows I've come to get you and Edward said I could."

"I don't have a costume." I state the obvious, trying to dissuade him.

Jake beams a huge smile and pulls a large garbage bag into the room. "I brought you one."

My eyes widen as he pulls various things from the bag, wire-rimmed glasses, a blonde wig, a throw pillow, and a dress suit a few sizes too large for me. "You own stilettos, right?" He checks. I nod dumbly.

"What exactly am I going as?"

Jake grins wickedly and brandishes the last item from the bag, a turkey baster. "Principal Hale."

I squeal in laughter and throw the nearest thing I can find at Jake. "I can't go as a pregnant Rosalie!"

Jake is laughing with me. "I don't see why not. You don't want to go in case everyone else notices you are pregnant, so go as someone pregnant and in my books, Rosalie Hale belongs in the worst horror movies imaginable."

I can see how this might be good therapy for Jake. He's been having a hard time imagining the baby Rose is carrying as his. I giggle. "Edward will kill me."

Jake shrugs. "Just say you're the bride of Frankenstein. No one will know." I can't stop giggling as I let Jake help me pull the costume on.

When we get to the driveway, I'm surprised that Edward let Jake drive his car. Jake shrugs. "I took my bike and I guess Edward really wants you to go. I told him I just had to duck home to grab a few things and then I'd be able to convince you to come along." I shake my head. Edward must really want me there. He wouldn't let Jake drive his car under any other circumstance.

**oooOOOooo**

**(EPOV)**

So far the party is a success. The younger kids have all been collected. I have Emmett take Bree and Grace. I'll pick them up when the party is over. I could have asked Bella to come and get them, but I figure she doesn't want to be seen at school since she isn't attending the party. I should have had Emmett drop them off at home with Bella, but I secretly hope Bella will change her mind and make an appearance.

Jake shows up early for the senior party. Lauren is his date and one of the senior leaders, a group of six or so seniors elected by their peers to show leadership. Obviously Jake wasn't elected and as a new student, Bella wasn't here for the voting. A shame, I think. She would make a good school leader. Jake's help isn't required, but he does share his concerns about Bella not being here tonight. He's one of the very few who know of our baby, but he keeps our secret because we hold an even greater one for him. He's the father of Rosalie Hale's mystery baby, not that it's his fault, but it's a secret all the same. Since Bella insisted I support Jake, I've come to like him as a friend. I don't think we'll ever be as close as I am to Emmett, Jasper, or even Ben, but he's not a bad sort.

He correctly guesses why Bella has chosen to stay home and I watch in amusement as a light bulb flickers in his eyes. He tells me has a brilliant idea to get Bella to the party, but he'll need a car. I decide I may as well start to trust him. He's given me no reason not to. I hand him my car keys and tell him to be careful driving with my wife in the car, or I'll kill him.

"She'll have to be my date tonight. There's just no other way." He smirks.

I nod uncertainly. "Anything to get her out of the house," I agree. He is gone, cocky bastard.

The senior party starts and there is still no sign of Bella, or Jake. I'm not surprised. I knew it would be a tough sell.

Half an hour later, I see them sneak through the door. I don't know whether to die of shame, or keel over in fits of laughter. At first I'm not sure. Perhaps it's just a coincidence. Bella looks exactly like Rosalie, right down to the wire-rimmed glasses Rose uses when she's reading. The wig is uncanny, Rose's color. The Stilettos are Bella's. I know them well, but the dress suit isn't something Bella usually wears. It's comically too large for her, and when she turns side-on I notice the huge stuffed belly. She wouldn't come to a school party dressed as Rose, would she? As Bella gets closer, I notice the turkey baster tucked into the belt of her dress suit and I can't contain my laughter. Jake is brilliant. The costume is risqué, but brilliant!

As she nears, I reach out and squeeze her hand, not being able to do much more at a school function. She sees the laughter in my eyes and laughs too. She seems relieved I'm not mad.

"Like it?" She asks playfully.

"Love it." I assure her. "What are you going to say when they have the costume parade?" The costume parade is mandatory so costumes can be judged for a prize. Bella won't win. Eric is dressed as a very convincing Edward Scissorhands and everyone already agrees he should win, based on effort alone. Laurent will still ask Bella what her costume is supposed to be on stage and I don't really want her to face the consequences of answering with 'Principal Hale'.

She laughs and points over at Jake in his Frankenstein costume. "I'm the bride of Frankenstein." She winks at me and dances off to greet Eric. I watch her dancing with a few of the boys and I'm strangely jealous. It's very tame school dancing. They are only holding hands and it's just Jake, Eric, and Ben. I know they are no threat to me, so I'm surprised by the instant jealousy building within me.

Laurent clapping me on the back catches me off guard. I remember I'm not supposed to be watching Bella. I'm supposed to be watching the entire senior school. I try stifling my blush.

"I need you to do a perimeter check," Laurent smiles. He's enjoying the night and I'm glad since I helped bring it together. I smile back at him and duck out the side door, wondering what mischief I will find and hoping there will be none.

My hopes sink as I smell cigarette smoke, but I'm surprised to find Tyler sitting alone tucked away in a corner of the garden. Usually smoking is a group activity. I certainly have never smoked alone. I actually have not smoked since meeting Bella. She mentioned something about it being a gross habit early in our dating days and it was easy enough for me to never touch them again. If anything, I have only ever smoked under stress, usually if I had an exam, or when I found out Mum had cancer. I shake my head to clear it.

"Tyler." I keep my voice calm and low. He doesn't respond. His eyes don't meet mine and he doesn't take another drag on his cigarette. He just holds it and watches it burn away.

I approach him carefully. The smell of whiskey is strong. I duck down to look in his eyes and I can see he is drunk from here, too drunk to acknowledge me. I know I should alert Laurent and let him deal with Tyler through the school system, which involves Laurent calling the police. I don't want that for Tyler. I heard from Mum the Crawley family has issues. His Dad is always drunk and never home. Perhaps he just needs a break. I decide to phone Mrs. Crawley and ask her to collect Tyler from school. Neither of us saying a word to the other, I walk with him to the front gate. Mrs. Crawley thanks me profusely for not causing extra drama for her before bundling her drunken son into the back seat of the car and leaving school.

I feel good about my choice, but I worry my absence will raise alarm bells with Laurent. I don't have to worry though, Laurent is just finishing up the fashion parade as I re-enter the building. Within a few minutes, the parade is over and Eric is being crowned the Halloween costume winner. His grin is contagious and I think it's sweet of Bella to use his camera to film this moment for him.

At the end of the night, I hand Bella my keys so she can wait comfortably in the car while I lock up with Laurent. Less than ten minutes later as I walk toward the car, I feel that all too familiar twang of jealousy. There's a man leaning up against my car talking to Bella. I convince myself the jealousy is due to her body language. She doesn't want him to be so close to her. I can't see him from here, but I wonder which other student could make her react like this. I walk faster. She looks up and sees me, smiling widely. The mystery bloke chooses this moment to jog away from her and I miss seeing who it is.

Bella slips into the passenger seat, throwing me the keys before she closes the door. I slide into the driver's seat and look over at her before starting the engine. She looks perturbed. "Who was that?"

She turns her full attention to me and a smile plays at the edges of her mouth. "Why, are you jealous, Mr. Cullen?" She breaks into a grin.

I blush. "Maybe," I mutter.

She laughs as I back the car out of the car park. "It's kind of cute, you being jealous." I grin and swat at her. I've never had someone to be jealous of before, no other girl had ever affected me as much as this one. I like it very much.

**(BPOV)**

The girls are asleep when we collect them. Edward carries them in to their beds and I follow, tucking them in. Neither stirs. I suppose the party wore them out.

Edward starts to unclip his cape, but stop him. "Put your teeth back in." I whisper teasingly. He's uncertain at first, but does as I ask. "I think I might want Dracula in my bed after all."

He grins stupidly at this and his teeth almost fall out. I stifle a giggle and lead him by the hand to our bedroom, closing the door securely behind us, and gently pinning him against it. I don't break eye contact as I begin to unbuckle his belt. He moans gently, his cock springing to life in anticipation of my touch. I love having this effect on him.

By the time his pants are free of his hips, he is fully hard and I let myself slide gently down his body to take him in my mouth. He's watching me intently, fangs exposed. I try not to giggle. He looks completely cute, aroused with his high cape collar and plastic fangs. He tries to lick his lips as he watches me take him in my mouth again, but his tongue catches on the fangs and they fall out. We both giggle as he catches them midair and puts them back in place.

I let his cock out of my mouth, but keep my hands firmly around him. "I want you to fuck me." I whisper in what I hope is a seductive manner. There is no way I can keep a straight face and keep doing this while he's in such a ridiculous costume.

He grunts obligingly. "On va bed?" He asks, his words distorted by the fake fangs. He pants, pulls me toward the bed, and pulls his fake fangs out. He pulls at my costume, tearing at it until he has me naked under his touch. I moan longingly as he teases me with his fingers and whispering loving words into my ear. His fang lisp is missing.

I pant in pleasure as he enters me, rough and ready. I almost forgot to ask. "Where are your fangs?"

He pauses long enough to grab them from the bed and throws them back into his mouth. He spits them out again almost immediately. "Fuck them. I'll just bite you like a real vampire."

He increases his thrusting as he nips at my neck. I hiss, "Not there."

He grumbles as he moves further south, still maintaining his thrusting. "Fussy food source," he uses his best Transylvanian accent as he covers my breasts in light love bites. "Delicious." He moans.

I pull him closer, until he is too close to be biting at my skin. The extra contact is thrilling for both of us and he warns me he is close. "Me too, baby, me too." I weave my hands tightly into his hair and hold on for dear life as I unwind around him. He comes moments later, emptying into me and giving my breast a final nip for good measure.

We share a shower. Edward glows with pride as I count the hickeys on my chest. I shake my head and call him childish. Anyone would think I have some type of viral rash by the looks of me. Edward points out that no one should be looking at that part of me except him anyway and I laugh, agreeing. It reminds me I should tell Edward about Felix, the creepy student teacher, and what he said at the car tonight, but I don't want to ruin our little bubble.


	89. Chapter 89

_Little Aussie Dictionary:_

_Chuffed: To be very pleased, proud or happy with yourself. (I'm not sure if this is actually Aussie, but I was asked for a translation and I use it a lot so I used Urban Dictionary for a definition)._

Chapter 89 – Working Alone

**(BPOV)**

Last night Felix was a little creepy. As a teacher he shouldn't be telling me how much he enjoys my blonde wig. I think he recognized me from Jasper's Bar. There was something in the back of his eyes as he spoke. It's as if I could see the cogs turning in his brain. I wonder what high school score is needed to become a teacher, based on Felix, probably not a very high one. I still need to submit my university applications. Perhaps I should apply to be a teacher. I think of my classmates. How would I feel teaching them, or working under someone like Laurent? I shake my head. Nope, definitely not something I ever want to do.

_**You okay?**_ Edward blinks up in my twitter. I grin despite myself. I'm glad we get to use laptops at school. It is easier to get away with talking to my boyfriend. Oh, who I am I kidding? He's my teacher _and_ my husband.

**Fine. Just thinking about uni options.** I tap out my reply.

_**Progress? I saw you smile.**_

**Nah, I ruled it out before the idea took hold.** He smiles and shakes his head.

A warning pops up on my screen, low battery. Damn. I fish around in my backpack for my laptop cord, but I can't find it. It's possible I left it plugged into the office wall at home. I groan quietly in frustration.

_**Problem?**_ Edward messages.

**Low battery. Can't find my laptop cord. I think I left it at home. **This will make my afternoon inconvenient.

_**You can use my laptop. I've got marking to do anyway.**_

He quietly closes his laptop and winds the cord up before walking it over to my desk. No one notices. Not that they'd care, I suppose. I finish the assigned work an hour before the bell and wonder what else I can do to pass the time. Out of boredom, I check his search history.

_Ruh roh._ I try not looking hurt as I scroll down his list of Google entries. Each entry is disturbingly similar and they all follow the same theme, determining the sex of your baby from ultrasound scans. I can't help feeling hurt by what I perceive as betrayal. When I look up, I inadvertently catch his eye. He can see I'm upset, but he seems clueless as to why.

When the end of school bell rings, he calls the class to attention reminding us to bring our permission slips for the theme park class trip. The winning vote is Movie World, mostly due to Tyler's insistent campaigning. We don't mind, most of us are happy with any theme park. Especially me, since I've only been to Sea World so far. Our excursion day is this Thursday and I have been looking forward to a day out of school. I pack my things up and turn to leave when Edward asks me to hold back.

"Are you okay?" He asks as soon as the classroom is empty, voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." I snap. He mutters something about pregnancy hormones and I lose my temper. "Why can't you just be happy with a surprise? Why do you _need_ to know so much? Won't you love it either way?" I burst into tears, the emotion too much for me.

Edward looks like I've slapped him in the face. He tries to comfort me, but I push him away, reminding him we're at school. "Bella, love, I… it didn't work anyway. You can't tell from the scans. It's still a surprise."

"That's not the point. You tried to ruin the surprise."

He hangs his head, knowing I'm right. "I'm really sorry. Honest. I didn't mean to hurt you." I try shrugging as if I don't really care, but it doesn't fool him. He reaches for my hand. "Honest. I'll make it up to you tonight, love. I promise."

I nod. He still doesn't know the sex of the baby. I can forgive him for trying to find out. "After work", I mumble and he smiles endearingly. I know he's sorry.

**oooOOOooo**

It's a rough shift, to say the least. Alice isn't feeling well and Jasper rushes home to be with her. He's a little paranoid about her health. He admits to me before he leaves the bar that this isn't the first time she's felt '_funny_' this past week. He's worried for her. I assure him he's paranoid and make a mental note to ask Edward later.

I try following Jasper's instructions. No heavy lifting. No unnecessary lifting. No reaching too high. No bending too low…basically, all I can do is pouring beers. In a quiet moment, I slip out from behind the bar to collect glasses. I don't see Felix until it's too late. He's presses me up against the wall and I want to gag as he tries every awful pick-up line I've ever heard. In a small way, I feel bad for him. These lines can't possibly work on single women, let alone the very married woman he is now accosting.

I unsuccessfully struggle to slip out from under his grip. He seems harmless enough, but he's extremely annoying. I discover Emmett doesn't share my views as he deftly pushes Felix aside and asks him quite loudly what his "_damn problem is_".

Felix tries explaining to Emmett we are dating and I'm his girlfriend. Emmett looks incredulous for a moment before turning around and kissing me full on the lips. I stifle a squeal as he slips me a little tongue. He's laughing. As he turns back to Felix, he squeezes my butt.

"She's not your girlfriend, dude. She's my wife and if I ever see you that close to her again, your lifespan will be significantly shortened." He ends on a dark note and Felix looks scared. We watch as Felix gathers his things and leaves the bar. Emmett laughs.

"Oh, that was so worth it. I don't think he'll be bothering you again, Bella."

I grin. "I don't think his bothering warranted that kiss. Edward's going to kill you."

Emmett grins back. "Nah, that is the second time I caught him harassing you. Edward should kiss _my_ arse."

"Okay, well you tell him." I shove Emmett playfully and gather more glasses. "I'm going to tell him you started it."

Emmett laughs. "Sure. I'm going to head back to the office and tidy a few things up. I only stopped in for dinner. Will you be all right to lock up without Jasper?"

"Of course. I've run through closing with him a million times." Okay, I exaggerated, but I'm confident I can do this.

Emmett smiles and gives me a quick hug. "Okay, well, I'll be up late, so if you have any troubles give me a call."

"Will do."

I wave Emmett off and return to the bar laden with dirty glasses. With just Brigit and myself at the bar, I find I'm very busy until closing time. At the same time, I'm chuffed Jasper trusts me to lock up and I take my responsibilities seriously. After we give farewells to the final patrons, I take the cash to Jasper's office to lock away in the safe while Brigit takes the garbage out.

I'm surprised to finish my lockup procedure before she is back. Perhaps she went to her room above the bar without saying goodnight. No. I doubt that. She's too polite and we're practically friends now.

I slip out the back, pausing when I hear a commotion. Concerned for my own safety, I grab an empty bottle of wine from the edge of the bar and slide quietly out the door. I can see in the low light someone is scuffling with Brigit, someone familiar.

"Tyler?" I call out cautiously. He whips around in fright at the sound of my voice. The reality of the situation hits me sharply. His pants are down around his thighs and Brigit is sobbing uncontrollably against the wall. I lose my temper for a second time today. "Tyler! What the fuck have you done, you idiot!" He shuffles toward me as if he wants to explain, but I hit him with the wine bottle. It shatters over his shoulder. I'm surprised by own anger but I can't seem to stop myself. He stops with his head down listening to my tirade.

"You've gone too far this time, Tyler. You're going to go to jail. Your life is ruined. You didn't even manage to graduate high school. Your life won't be worth living once the police are called. You'll be better off dead!" I scream this last part and he seems to come to his senses. He pulls his pants up and runs past me. I hear his dirt bike start moments later and I shake my head. There is no point running. Emmett will be able to find him wherever he goes. I'm still angrier than I can ever remember being, ever. I try to calm myself down, is it my pregnancy hormones making me so mad? No. Tyler was definitely in the wrong. I take a few deep breaths and focus on the situation.

I approach Brigit with caution. "Are you okay?" I feel stupid asking such a question.

"Yes." She replies without hesitation.

"Okay, well I'm going to take you to the hospital now and then we'll call the police, okay?" I try to help her up.

"No! No, no, no." She sobs. I wonder if she is in physical pain. Did it hurt her when I tried to help her up?

"Brigit, it's okay. You're safe now. We'll just go to my car and…"

She cuts me off. "No, Bella. I don't want to go to the police. I don't need the hospital."

I'm confused, "Why not? You're hurt!"

"My family can't ever know about this. They'll…" She breaks off and cries again. I don't know what to do. I feel like crying myself. At her request, I walk Brigit to her room and return to secure the bar. I'm a little shaken. I sit in my car for a while. It seems so wrong to let Tyler get away with what he's done. My fingers are shaking as I dial Emmett's number.

"Hey Bella, how's the lock up going? Do you need me to come down?"

"No, I'm okay…I…Something happened. I need to talk to you."

Emmett sounds confused. "Okay. Well I'm still at the station, why don't you drop in and we'll grab a coffee?"

I agree and hang up, not quite as shaken anymore. It's eleven already on a school night, but I know I won't be able to sleep until I get this off my mind. I tap out a quick text to Edward so he won't worry. I just say I'm grabbing coffee with Emmett. I get a reply almost instantly. He doesn't mind and doesn't question me. I think maybe he's still feeling guilty about our argument earlier and I wonder how he intends to make it up to me. My thoughts have me shivering in delight as I drive to the station.

I park my car and lock it up before hopping up the few stairs to the station door. It's unlocked. Jane is here too, I didn't know she is on the island, but I'm pleased to see her again. I stop and have a quick chat with her. They are expecting a bit of rowdiness from out-of-town graduates who come to the island to party in a couple of weeks. Jane is going to be working here until the tourist season ends in late February. We agree to catch up soon so I can show her how much Grace has grown when Emmett comes out to the front desk.

"What's up, Bella?" Emmett asks.

"I need to talk to you. In private." Emmett considers me for a moment then waves me into his office.

I tell him everything. Emmett comforts me during the tough parts and explains softly how it's Brigit's choice whether, or not to report the offence, or press charges. I'm a little deflated. Emmett encourages me to make an official statement about the event. That way if Brigit ever changes her mind, there will already be a record. I agree readily. Afterwards, Emmett admits he's a little shocked by Tyler's behavior. He wonders how to have a chat with Tyler and clues me in about a few family problems in the Crowley family. I'm sympathetic, but it doesn't justify what Tyler has done and Emmett knows this.

We decide to drive to the 24-hour coffee shop and have a coffee. It's after midnight and not as if either of us wants to sleep after such a heavy discussion. At the café, we relax a little and I tell Emmett about my argument with Edward. He thinks it's hilarious someone with a medical degree resorts to Google for such questions. I have a giggle at this too. Surely Edward has friends from medical school he can ask.

I yawn and Emmett offers to drop me home. He says I can collect my car from the station in the morning. I nod. We pay for the coffee as Emmett's phone rings. I wonder who is calling him at this time of night as I take over settling our bill.

"Who was that?" I ask, joining him outside the door.

"Mrs. Crowley. She's worried about Tyler. He left her a voicemail message."

I'm on alert immediately. "What type of voicemail?"

Emmett considers me slowly. "I'm not sure, but she's worried because he's not home yet. I don't usually start looking for missing people until they've been missing for 24 hours, but I think after tonight, I might make a quick lap of the island." He heads to his car. "Jump in, I'll drop you home."

"Nuh uh. I had too much to do with this Emmett. I have to come with you. I'll never be able to sleep anyway." I start to whine at the end. Emmett doesn't look convinced, so I continue. "I hit him hard with that wine bottle. What if he's has a concussion? He was driving and drunk. He could be hurt. You need my help. Two pairs of eyes will get more done than one."

Emmett blows out a long breath. "Okay, but you do everything I say, understand?"

I nod, "Understood".

"Okay, jump in."

We drive slowly and in silence. I look out the passenger window and Emmett the driver's side. We're looking for any evidence of Tyler's bike. I strongly suspect he was drunk tonight and this bothers Emmett. Drunk drivers aren't generally safe drivers, especially young ones.

The sun starts to rise and we haven't seen anything yet. "Maybe we should go home." Emmett suggests when he sees me yawn.

I shake my head and then I see it. "Emmett stop! Up there! Do you see it?" I don't know whether to be excited or scared. There's a bike on the side of the road.

Emmett pulls over and jumps out. It looks like Tyler came off his bike hard. He hasn't parked it carefully and there are skid marks across the gravel by the side of the road. Emmett calls for an ambulance and tells me to help him find Tyler. He could be hurt. I nod and begin to scour the bush.

"Bella!" Emmett sounds afraid.

"Yes?"

"Stay within my sight, okay? I didn't mean for you to wander off. Stay close."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, but it will be faster if we separate."

"Safety before speed, Bella. Stay close."

I pick through the brush, thankful my jeans stop most of the scratches I would otherwise incur. Emmett gets a little further away from me, but I can still see him so I don't worry. He has told me to look for tracks, signs of Tyler dragging himself away from the road if he's injured. I can't see anything. This is like looking for a needle in a haystack. Tyler could have gone in any direction. He could have gone across the road even. I wonder what time it is, the sun is getting high. I huff and look up. A shoe hits me in the face and I scream in fright. Emmett is trampling toward me straight away.

I fall to the ground and stare, horrified, at Tyler's body hanging from a high branch. I walked into his foot. I didn't even notice. I try to gulp, but I'm screaming and can't do both. Emmett has his arms wrapped around me and drags me back away from the tree. "You have to help him, Emmett!" I scream.

"Shush, Bella, calm down. Stop screaming. I can't help him, sweetie. He's gone." I hear sirens in the distance, but I'm screaming again and my screams are drowning them out. I can't seem to stop. Emmett hugs me close and I'm vaguely aware of other people around me. I hear Jane's voice too. I'm in the car again and I've stopped screaming. My throat is sore.

Emmett lets me sit quietly in his office while he makes phone call after phone call. Eventually he walks over to me. "We've got to go to the school, Bella. Want to ride along? I can leave you with Edward?"

I nod. Yes. I need Edward. That would be nice. He helps me to the car.

**oooOOOooo**

_Authors Note: She's having a few mood swings lately huh? And if there's drama happening, she's always in the midst of it. Don't worry though, she's getting stronger and a little wiser as she goes along._

_Also, I've just started playing DrawSome and of course still playing WordsWithFriends on my iPhone. If any of you play, please add me? I'm 'widdlewombat'. Thanks!_

_Have a great weekend!_


	90. Chapter 90

**Author's note: *waves* Hi! Sorry for not replying to every review last week… I chose to be responsible and study a bit ;) Thanks heaps to everyone who added me on 'DrawSome' and 'WordsWithFriends', as you now realise, I'm not actually any good at them, I just like to pass the time in between classes etc.**

**Chapter 90 – Tyler**

**(EPOV)**

Bella didn't come home last night. I'm not worried about her. I know she's safe with Emmett, but I love her and it hurts that she didn't come home. I know it's because I violated her trust. I don't _need_ to know the sex of our baby. It's a silly want and I hurt her over it. How stupid. I had grand plans to make it up to her last night, but she never came home.

More disturbing is she didn't make it to school either. It's embarrassing not knowing where she is, but she's not the only absentee. Tyler isn't here either. I try ignoring the absences and continue teaching. Just after lunch, there is a commotion in the classroom. Students are rushing to the windows and I follow looking for whatever it is they see. Bella and Emmett are walking together following Laurent to the classroom. I can't be sure, but it looks like Bella is wearing the same jeans and work shirt she left the house wearing yesterday afternoon.

I quickly pull the class into order. We all sit silently at our desks, waiting for the knock at the door. We're not disappointed. "Come in." I respond automatically. My eyes flit straight to Bella. She looks awful. Her eyes are puffy and swollen. She keeps them downcast.

Laurent clears his throat. "I'm calling an emergency assembly for all senior students in the hall right now. Please assemble your class." He turns to leave and the students scramble to fall into line. I stay at the back of the class, pleased when Emmett and Bella join me.

"I don't want to go in there." Bella looks up at Emmett anxiously.

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to. Stay out here. Edward will stay with you."

I glance quizzically at Emmett. Laurent tells me to go to assembly. The look in Emmett's eyes tells me he outranks Laurent today. I grab Bella's hand and pull her back. As we fall away from the other students, I guide her to the tree where she usually sits for lunch. I sit against the tree trunk and pull her down onto my lap.

"What happened?" I look her over, noticing immediately that her throat is raw. "It's okay. You don't have to talk, love. We'll just sit here." I hug her tight.

"No." She pushes up and away. "You have to know."

I swallow roughly. Something in her tone is scaring me. "Okay."

"I killed Tyler." She dissolves into tears in my lap. I'm momentarily stunned.

"Tyler's dead?" It can't be true. He's so young. She nods into my chest. "How?" I ask. How can someone so young and full of potential be living one day and dead the next?

"He hung himself." I try processing her words. She said she killed Tyler, but he hung himself, suicide. Why does she think she killed him? Obviously she hasn't killed anyone. Emmett would have locked her up, if that were the case. I hug her tightly.

"When?"

"Last night. After work."

I try to make sense of this, before or after she went for coffee with Emmett? "Where did you sleep last night?" I check. I assume it was at Emmett's house, but maybe I'm wrong.

"I didn't. I haven't." That explains a lot about her condition. I hug her close until I see the first trickle of students from the assembly hall.

"Come on, love. We need to go to the classroom." She's too tired to fight and lets me lead her easily. I don't let her go at all. There are eight measly days of school left. I don't give a damn if I'm written up for inappropriate behavior. This situation warrants hugs, lots of them. Laurent is kind when he sees us.

"Officer McCarthy didn't give the students details. All they know is that Tyler Crawley took his own life overnight. To be quite frank with you, I don't know much more than that, apart from Bella was around at the time and helped search for him."

I nod dumbly. Laurent goes on. "I've phoned for a counselor to fly in. She'll be here tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm hoping you can help settle the class?" He looks anxious, "as the school nurse?"

I nod. Of course, I don't feel entirely confident. Especially since the class knows it was suicide. Bella and I are the last to enter the classroom. I somehow manage to switch modes and gather the class together on the carpet at the back of the room. I sit on the floor and let Bella lie across my lap.

I have a great class. I need to do nothing more than guide their conversation and answer any tricky questions. I encourage them to focus on the good memories while they are still fresh. Most of the girls are crying and I'm rather proud of the class as a whole for sticking together to comfort each other. I give everyone the option to phone his or her parents to be collected early. I know I would rather grieve in private.

A few students query whether we should still go to Movie World. Tyler wanted this excursion more than they did and now he will be absent. I am adamant the excursion will go on as planned. A few students resist, but most are too shocked to be able to process an argument.

I handle Bella with kid gloves all afternoon, bundling her gently into the car. Bree understands death and heard Tyler is dead. She is sad for Bella, but otherwise unaffected. At home, I convince Bree to help me with Grace so I can spend some quiet time with Bella. She is more than willing to pitch in and I am reminded how lucky I am to have such an awesome daughter.

Bella is lying on the bed, exactly how I left her. I close the door behind me and work on slipping her shoes off. She's not sleeping. She's staring at the wall. I keep working until I have most of her clothes off.

"Everything hurts." She looks up at me sadly. "Everything. Inside and outside. It feels like I'm on fire." It hurts me to hear her describe her pain so acutely. I sit beside her and rub her shoulder gently. She relaxes into my touch and it gives me an idea.

"Does that help? Can I give you a massage?"

She manages a smile. "Yes, that would be lovely."

I find a bottle of her moisturizer in her bedside drawer and pull the rest of her clothes off. It's warm in the room, but I wrap a blanket around the parts of her I'm not rubbing all the same. I'm careful and methodical. I don't want to miss a single millimeter of skin if this is making her feel better. She rewards me with gentle moans and brief smiles. I'm not sure how long I've been massaging her when I begin to run short of skin. I've caressed her breasts without getting myself too excited, but now I am at the top of her thighs and despite her rough day, it is evident she is very turned on. I take a chance.

She lets her legs fall apart, an invitation for more. I remember her telling me at the hospital one time that a good orgasm would cure her mood. I grin wickedly and get to it. At the third finger she loses herself completely and I decide that's enough for now. I'm painfully hard myself. The vision of her naked and shiny from the moisturizer hasn't helped any. I wipe away evidence of her orgasm with a few tissues and make plans to slip out to the bathroom to relieve myself in the shower. Bella catches my hand as I cover her in the blanket.

"Did that turn you on, too?" Her voice is husky, probably because her throat is raw from crying.

"Very much so", I assure her with a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you planning on doing something about it in the shower?" Goddamn she's a mind reader.

"I was." No point in lying.

"Stay here. I want to watch." She tugs my hand gently and I lie on the bed beside her. Turning her face to me, she smiles. "I hardly ever get to watch." I gulp, a little nervous and a lot more turned on than I was a few short minutes ago. She wants to watch. She wants me to put on a show. I've never given her a show without her performing at the same time.

Her hand strokes my length. I give up all mental arguments, tugging my pants and shorts down with one hand as I reach for her lotion with the other. I squirt a bit of lotion into my right hand and touch myself gently. I use my free arm to wrap around her body and draw her closer to me, with her head on my chest she has a great view.

She can't help herself, reaching down to add to my strokes every now and again. It drives me insane. I only know how to bring myself to climax with a perfect rhythm. Every touch she makes has me almost blowing everything. It takes all my strength to stay on task. She idly fondles my balls and I groan. "I'm close, love."

My words have her more energetic and she deftly adds her own hands to my own. The combination has me blowing hard all over my stomach and shirt. Shit. I thought I'd have time to pull my shirt out of the way. Never mind. She giggles and wipes her hands on my shirt.

"That was fun."

I hum, "Glad you enjoyed it."

If nothing else, her mood is exceptional. "I think I'll be able to sleep for a bit now." She finishes on a yawn.

"That's great, love." I pull my shirt off and wipe my stomach before climbing off the bed. I place her mobile phone near her hand. "If you need me just phone, your throat must be sore."

She nods. "How could you tell?"

I grin. "I'm a doctor." I tuck the blankets around her and grab some clean clothes so I can shower. She's asleep and snoring lightly before I leave the room.

**oooOOOooo**

Jasper and Alice are in my lounge room with takeaway dinner as I leave the bathroom. Bree is chatting animatedly with Alice about babies and Jasper is feeding Grace. I smile and watch them from the door for a bit before making my presence known.

"How's Bella?" Jasper asks anxiously.

"Fine. Tired. Sleeping." I answer truthfully. I'm sure we have a lot more talking to do, but right now she's fine.

He falls back into the sofa, deflated. "I feel horrible for leaving her alone at the bar." Alice reaches over and squeezes his hand.

"It's not your fault, Jaz."

"It is. I can _feel_ it."

Emmett knocks on the doorframe before entering. "You really should lock your front door, Eddie." He yawns. He brought more food, but he quickly swaps his food for what Alice brought. "And it's not your fault, Jaz. I went down to the bar and checked on her as you asked. She was fine. She knew she could call me if she was worried. It had nothing to do with her closing on her own and nothing you could have stopped had you been there." Jasper draws his brows together in a deep frown. I watch them all, a little dumbfounded.

"Can someone tell me exactly what happened? Why was Bella alone?" I ask, perplexed.

Alice takes Bree and Grace to bed and I listen as the story unfolds, first from Jasper and then from Emmett. Jasper is both stunned and horrified to hear Brigit had been raped at work. Emmett blushes. He tells Jasper that he's not to know. It is confidential and up to Brigit to report. I shudder knowing it could have been Bella. I voice my concerns about Bella thinking she killed Tyler. Emmett explains she had a heated exchange with Tyler, smashed a wine bottle on his head and shoulder, and told him the world would be a better place without him. I understand now where her guilt stems. Whichever way you cut it, she did the right thing. I would have to reinforce this when she wakes.

I hear cries from our room and jump straight up. I'm by her side in an instant, on the bed, and pulling her into the curl of my body. "Shush, it's a dream. You're okay."

Her sobs soften as she turns to embrace me. "But it's not a dream. He's really dead."

"Yes, but it's not your fault." I might as well start now with the counseling part.

"I know." She surprises me. "He was treading a thin line long before I shouted at him. I'm just sad for the decision he made."

I'm speechless.

"So, you don't think it's your fault?"

"No, not at all, should I?"

"NO!" Emmett, Jasper, and I exclaim at once.

Bella squeals and ducks under the blanket. "Why is everyone here? Edward, I'm _naked_!"

Jasper chuckles and drags Emmett out of the room. "We didn't see anything, this time." Emmett calls as he leaves. I smile and kiss away the tears left over from her bad dream.

"Come on, I'll help you into some clothes. Jasper is worried about you and he'll want to see you before he goes home."

Bella steadfastly refuses the takeaway options for dinner, causing everyone to worry more. I slip into the kitchen to make two peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches, cut the crusts off, and slice the sandwich into quarters. It's a completely vile combination, but I remember her Grandma Swan saying it was all she would eat as a child whenever she was upset over something.

Back in the lounge room, I pull Bella onto my lap in the recliner, settle her, and wrap a blanket around us both. Once she has calmed down from Alice's attempted force-feeding, I offer her a square of sandwich. She takes it eagerly and has her hand out for more in moments. It amuses everyone to see her accept food so readily mere minutes after protesting she wasn't hungry. Both sandwiches are devoured in record time. I snuggle her into my chest and become a bit sleepy myself.

I'm vaguely aware of Jasper and Alice saying their goodbyes. I wake up at one in the morning, still on the recliner chair with Bella curled up against me. All the lights in the house are turned off and it's silent. I carry her gently to our bedroom, stifling a laugh when I see Emmett is fast asleep in our bed. I slip Bella into her side of the bed and crawl in close beside her, giving Emmett plenty of room.

**(Emmett's POV)**

I'm knackered. It's been a while since there has been a teenage suicide on the island and this is the first I have ever had. The paperwork is unbelievable, but the worst is telling Tyler's family. Bella has been a trooper. I am proud of her, but worried all the same. I've had quite a bit of training in how to handle these situations, but she went into it blind. After I wrap up the last of the paperwork, I decide to grab some takeaway and to check on her.

Alice and Jasper's car is parked in the drive so I know I'll be welcome. I don't bother knocking until I'm at the lounge door. Bella isn't here. Edward says she's sleeping. I make excuses to hang around. I need to see for myself she's okay. Jasper is doing the same.

When she wakes, she seems to have her wits about her and her head is in the right space. She's stubborn about eating until Edward brings her a simple sandwich. Completely exhausted, they both pass out on the recliner, curled up together. I see Alice and Jasper out, deciding to invite myself to stay for the night. I'm too tired to drive home right now. I haven't slept at all in almost 48 hours. I'm thrilled to have the bed instead of the fold out sofa and fall asleep instantly.

**oooOOOooo**

"Should we wake him?" A soft voice. Bella? Why is Bella in my bed?

"For sure, the fun part will be how we wake him." Edward's teasing voice. I squeeze my eyes closed tighter, obviously I'm still dreaming. They can't both be in my bed.

"Imagine what he'd say if he woke up to us making love right here on the same bed!" Bella giggles. I start to wonder if I really am dreaming. Even my mind wouldn't dream up something that crazy.

"It'd be worse if I was on top. I mean he might like waking up to visions of you but I'm sure if he saw me on top he'd throw a fit."

My eyes snap open. "Oh my god, you two! Get a room!" I pull a pillow over my eyes to block out the light and groan. Bella pokes me.

"Time to rise and shine, Emmett, today's a new day."

"Give me a minute." I mutter. "And if you two ever have sex in the same room as me while I'm sleeping I'll disown you both."

They bounce out of bed. Bella giggling and Edward following her with a satisfied smile. I can't stay mad. It's great to see Bella laughing despite everything she's seen and I know they were only trying to stir me up. It worked. I'm up.

**oooOOOooo**

**Authors Note:**

**Just in case you are looking for something to read… here are some of my favourite stories, if you like the sound of them, you can find most of the links on my authors page as 'favourites'. I've noticed a few aren't there for some reason (I blame ) so message me if you need a link.**

_(Mood: Feel good) Words with Strangers by Nolebucgrl – it's the companion piece to Words with Friends but I like EPOV better. Bella is a 'nobody' and starts talking to movie star Edward via the iPhone app, Words with Friends._

_(Mood: Comedy) Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by Bannerday – it's a fanfic written inside a fanfic and you will laugh so hard you'll wet yourself._

_(Mood: Smut) Isabella Swan, Submissive by Kitties1 – it follows the story of a blossoming romance within a BDSM relationship. Definitely 18+ and open minds only… very hot and continuous lemons._

_(Mood: Slash; Aussie) There's a crack in everything by Bellemeer – Edward is an Aussie artist, Jasper is a US movie star filming in Australia with a newfound love for art._

_(Mood: Heart wrenching) Torn by Dooba – Bella finds safety as a teenage foster child in the large Cullen household, this is the story of her recovering and overcoming her traumatic past._

_(Mood: Vampire; Mystery) The Ripper by HeartOfDarkness – Vampire Edward has been alone for a very very long time. He thinks perhaps there are no others of his kind still in existence until he becomes obsessed with a human who may just be some type of vampire hybrid._

_(Mood: Non-canon; Vampire; Mystery) Human Elemental by WhiteWolfLegend – lots of unexpected twists to keep you guessing. It's complete and the sequel (Human Elemental: Prophecy) is well under way._

_(Mood: High school drama) The Biology Project by Solostintwilight – A teen romance with a sub-theme of BDSM. Lots of laughs; lemons and a bit of angst as Bella and Edward raise a bag of flour as a blind child for their Biology Project._


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 – Courthouse

**(BPOV)**

We wake up early and spend a few minutes teasing Emmett before starting our morning routine. With Emmett's help we are ready half an hour earlier than usual. Emmett and Edward make coffee and sit on the back deck to chat. I boot up my laptop and check for new emails, expecting Grandma Swan to email their flight details any day now. It's Thursday today. They'll be here for my graduation next Friday. It all seems a bit surreal.

I check the news too. There is no mention of Tyler's death, at all. I'm a little disappointed. Is he really worth so little to the community? A small notice catches my eye at the bottom of the website. Court appearances: Sam Uley is to be sentenced today. Shivers run down my spine. I have a sudden urge to be in the room as he is sentenced. Edward will never agree. I click on the article for more details, nine-thirty. I could drop everyone at school and pretend I forgot my laptop charger again. Edward would let me go home for it and I could slip away unnoticed. I leave my laptop and stash a set of casual clothes in my school bag while Edward and Emmett are still on the back deck. I've never been to Brisbane on my own before, but it's only a forty-minute drive and I have a GPS. I'll be fine.

I distract Edward from my nerves by querying why Tyler isn't in the news. Emmett launches into detail about the government media policy of not reporting suicides. I'm a bit miffed and able to ask enough intelligent questions on the matter for Edward to actually believe me when I say I've left my laptop charger at home when we arrived at school.

"Okay, well, you have time to duck home and get it." He kisses my forehead and gives my hand a squeeze as I leave. I feel bad about not telling him the truth, but even I'm not convinced this is a good idea. He would certainly never agree.

**(EPOV)**

Bella isn't back by the time class commences. My stomach flip-flops as I text her. I'm a little relieved when she sends a text back, something about feeling not so well when she got home and accidently falling asleep. She asks if it would be okay if she stays home. Of course it would be okay, more than okay considering everything. I'm able to resume teaching easily, my mind at ease.

Around 9:30 am, Laurent requests my presence in his office. I leave the student teachers in charge and hurry to the principal's office. I'm sure this has to do with Tyler. Perhaps I am meeting the new counselor.

"Kate!" I beam in delight as I see my old classmate leaving Laurent's office. She hugs me and I kiss both her cheeks. I've been through preschool to graduation with Kate and then we both studied in the medical field at the same uni after school. I haven't seen her for at least a few years now, but she is on my Facebook. Not that I use Facebook. I'm pretty sure I'm still listed as single. I make a mental note to change that tonight.

"Edward, it's great to see you, too. And it's great to be back on the island."

I laugh. She was always so keen to get away. "What are you doing here?" I enquire.

"Seeing about a full-time job for next year," she beams. I have to meet with Laurent, so I quickly scribble my address down for her and invite her and her husband, Garrett, over for dinner tonight. I'd have to run it by Bella, but I can't see her having a problem with it. Emmett might like to come too. We'd all been great friends.

Kate suggests we go to a restaurant to save the hassle of cooking. I laugh, explain I'm married with two children now, and it is far easier for her to come to my house. She squeals at this new information and assures me they will be at my place by six sharp and will bring dessert.

I'm still smiling when Laurent asks me to take a seat in his office. He closes the door behind us. "Bella is absent today." He states the obvious.

"She's not feeling well. She went home to sleep."

"Uh huh. Is that the story you are sticking with?" Laurent raises an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating." I glare at him accusingly. I don't like the tone of his voice.

Laurent sits at his desk and lets out a long sigh. "Sadly, I tend to believe you. The ferry monitors anyone school-aged leaving the island during school hours. Bella used her school ID to buy her ferry fare this morning."

Color drains from my face. "She left the island?"

Laurent eyes me carefully. "You really don't know where she is, do you?"

I shake my head dumbly.

"I guess we have no option, but to wait for her to return and explain." Laurent pulls a stack of papers onto his desk. "Stay here and help me with the graduation certificates. You won't be able to focus if you go back to the classroom now." He's right. Bella said she was at home. She's hardly going to tell me the truth if I ask again. I try to phone her mobile regardless. It's turned off. Laurent sees the worry cross my face.

"Relax Edward. She's proven, time and time again, she can look out for herself. I'm sure she'll be okay."

I'm glad he was sure. I'm not. My Bella is fragile and needs my protection. Oh, who am I kidding? She is headstrong, confident, smart, and more than capable of holding her own. I just can't fathom where she has gone and why she felt she couldn't tell me.

**(BPOV)**

I change back into my uniform at the courthouse, fully intending to go to school and tell Edward I'm feeling better. I drive home stunned. Seventeen years, eligible for parole in fourteen. As if that isn't a big enough kick in the gut, Bree wasn't the only one. They found a young girl from his previous school who had been abused too. Seventeen years for the two girls. It would have been less for just Bree. I hold back hot tears. It isn't enough.

At school, I knock lightly on the classroom door before slipping quietly into my seat. "Bella, you are required in the principal's office. Laurent wants to see you as soon as you arrive." The student teacher barely lets me get settled.

I take my bag and shuffle along the footpaths, surprised when I'm suddenly at the principal's office. I've been lost in my thoughts again. I hope Sam has a horrible time in jail, truly horrible. I wonder if all the rumours of child abusers being treated worse in jail are true. I'll have to ask Emmett.

I knock gently on the door and take a deep breath to steady myself when Laurent calls to come in. The first thing I see is Edward, sitting with Laurent on chairs on the same side of a coffee table. They are opposite a vacant sofa and Laurent indicates I should sit. Edward says nothing. He keeps his eyes downcast. I never meant to worry him and yet, he looks worried.

"Bella, we are concerned about your unexplained absence this morning. Please explain yourself." Laurent commands.

I take another deep breath. "I forgot my laptop charger and when I went home to get it I didn't feel very well. I lie down for a moment and then fell asleep."

Laurent shakes his head. "We know you left the island, Bella. You used your school ID to buy your ferry ticket."

I look up, surprised to be caught. This island is pretty much the most low-tech place I've ever seen and now he's telling me they knew I left the island? If it wasn't going to cause me trouble, I'd be impressed.

"So please start again. Where were you this morning?"

I swallow. Should I just tell the truth? How will Edward take it? "I…I was at the courthouse. I wanted to watch Sam's sentencing."

Edward's head whips up and Laurent stifles a gasp, "The school counselor?"

I nod. Edward's hands are twitching terribly and I see Laurent nod at him from the corner of my eye. Edward rushes across the room to pull me into a tight hug. Much to my surprise, Laurent doesn't object. I let myself fall into the comfort of Edward's arms.

"What did he get?" Even I could hear the shake in Laurent's voice.

I try holding back the sob as I speak, but it is no use, "Seventeen years and parole in fourteen." No one speaks as I sob into Edward's chest. "It's not enough. Bree won't even be twenty-five. He'll be free to do it again and there was another girl. It's just…it's not long enough."

Edward nods and cradles me gently. "No amount of time will ever be enough, Bella." He is right. I would have been disappointed with a fifty-year sentence.

I brave a glance at Laurent. He is sitting with his head cradled in his hands, elbows on his knees. Edward whispers gently. "Why did you go alone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would never have let me go. It was a bad idea. Even I know that."

Edward smiles, "I would have gone with you."

I look up and see the truth in his eyes. "You had school."

"As did you."

"You really would have come with me?" I'm quietly thrilled.

He chuckles. "I jumped off a cliff with you, didn't I?"

I smile. "Yeah, you did."

We sit quietly until Laurent taps the coffee table thoughtfully. "Bella, I can't let such truancy go without notice, but under the circumstances, I think it would be appropriate to ask you to visit the new school counselor in lieu of detention. Do you agree, Edward?" I stiffen. I don't want to see another counselor after watching the last one be led away in handcuffs this morning.

Edward nods. "It wouldn't hurt."

I begin to protest, but Edward shushes me. "Go for Bree. Think of it as a chance to meet the counselor before Bree does. If you really don't like them, then we can make other arrangements for Bree."

He has a point. "When do I see them?" I ask.

"There's no time like the present", Laurent smiles. I'm impressed by his compassion today. Edward gives me a final squeeze before releasing me.

I take my bag and walk shakily toward Sam's old office. It occurs to me this is the room Bree was abused in. That simple thought has the walls closing in on me. I breathe deeply to stave off a panic attack. Edward really doesn't need to worry about me further today.

The woman who greets me is young and pretty. Not in the traditional blonde, blue-eyed way, but she is pretty, nonetheless. She seems friendly and I try to relax as I take a seat in her office. I hear Laurent page her, announcing my arrival. She flicks through the computer and pulls up my student file before turning to me with a wide smile and holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, Isabella. I'm Kate."

I shake her hand lightly. She seems a little too obsessed with watching our hands shake, but she looks up again when I speak. "Bella, it's just Bella."

"Okay, Bella. Would you like to tell me a little bit about yourself? Is that an accent you have?"

I really don't want to talk about myself. "I'm from Canada."

"Oh its lovely there, isn't it? What brings you to Australia?"

My throat tightens, "My mother." I don't think I can do this. With just two questions, she has me almost in tears. She seems to sense this. She asks me a few other gentle guiding questions, but I don't answer. If I speak, I will cry. I shake my head lightly to indicate I really don't want to talk right now. She seems worried.

"I couldn't help but notice the scarring on your wrist, Bella. Do you cut yourself often?"

I look up, alarmed. No. Never! I didn't even cut myself that time! It was that arsehole, James, when he snuck into the hospital! I don't know how to verbalise this and she mistakes my alarm for something more sinister.

"Bella, I'd like for you to see a doctor."

I shake my head. God, no. I live with one thank you very much. She regards me softly. "There's a very good one on the island. His name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm sure you'd be comfortable with him."

If I weren't so close to tears, I would have laughed. If only she knew what Carlisle really thinks of me? "No. Please. I don't need to see a doctor."

"Bella, it is less of a suggestion and more of a…"

"You can't make me." I blurt out before realising how childish I sound.

"Perhaps I could phone your mother?" She asks. _Yes, perhaps. She'll never answer._ I think bitterly, but this isn't what I say. I shock myself with my response.

"Her number is 0401 253 982. It's Renee."

Kate seems pleased with this. "Okay, well I'll give her a call later today and see if she might take you to the doctor."

I nod. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, of course."

I can't get out of here fast enough. Edward seems relieved to have me back in his classroom too. He's on Twitter almost instantly.

_**How did it go?**_

**Not well. I don't want to talk about it.**

I see him smile. _**But Bree could see them?**_

I think for a bit. There is no harm in that. She is nice enough, just a little too nosy for her own good. **Sure**.

_**I've invited an old school friend and her husband around to dinner.**_

**Uh huh. Are you cooking?** Even as I ask, I run through fast and easy options in my head.

_**Will you help me?**_

**Yeah. We have everything for a casserole.** It feels surreal to be planning a family meal while I'm still at school. Only one more week of this, tomorrow hardly counts because we go to Movie World.

I'm reminded of a conversation with Lauren before all this shit started. I should probably ask Edward.

**I'm worried about one small thing.** I tweet him, trying not to sound alarming.

_**What's up?**_ He gives me a concerned look from across the classroom.

**I was just wondering about your bank account, if everything is okay?**

_**That's an odd question. I guess I don't really check it.**_

**Can you check it now? Just for my peace of mind?** I ask.

I wait. After a few minutes he sends another message. _**What do you know about this?**_

So there is something wrong! **Nothing, I just heard you were being stolen from.**

_**Heard where? From who? What the hell?**_ He sounds alarmed now.

He surprises the hell out of me and calls me up to his desk. His tone is not friendly. I've already been in enough trouble today and the rest of the class knows it. I see Jessica snicker. I take a seat in front of his desk and he leans in so our conversation will be private.

"Tell me what you heard? I don't care from whom, just what you heard." He doesn't seem mad at me, just mad in general.

"Just that maybe you were being stolen from."

"By whom? Who is doing the stealing?"

I laugh bitterly. "Well, my source said it was me doing the stealing." I shake my head.

"How much did they say you were stealing?"

I look up, "Thousands." His jaw is set in a grimace. "Why? Is money missing? How much?"

"Just over twelve grand." Edward murmurs. "If I didn't know better, I'd think it is Mum trying to play at something." He considers me for a moment. "Get your bag. Quick. We're taking an early lunch."

In the car, I tell him my '_source_' and bombard him with questions. Questions I really should have already asked. "Why do your parents even have access to your accounts? I mean, how could your mother be checking your balance to even tell Mrs. Malloy that type of thing?"

Edward looks sad. "I don't know Bella. I mean, I do know. I just don't know why I hadn't put a stop to it before now. I guess since most of my money has always been my trust fund money from Grandma, I've always allowed Mum and Dad access. They had access to it when I was a kid and I've never changed any passwords. I've always just stayed with the same bank. The same one they use." He shakes his head sadly. "I never expected to have problems like this, not with my own parents."

I let out my breath slowly, processing everything. "So, this is how they were able to just take everything away from me when you went to uni?"

"Yeah. I should have fixed it then. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I shrug. "I don't care what you do with your money."

He smiles. "It's half your money now, love. Come on." We pull up outside Edward's bank. I look on in amusement as Edward turns on a super snob mode I didn't even know he had. After half an hour, he has successfully withdrawn every dollar and cent in his name. They write him a bank cheque. It's over two million dollars. I don't know what to think. I had no idea.

In the car again, he hands me the cheque and the contents of his safety deposit box to hold as we drive to the bank I use. The one my Mum had an account and the one I put the insurance money from Renee and Phil's death. I wonder if everyone chooses the same bank as his or her parents?

Edward insists on opening a joint account, requiring my signature and authority, and deposits the entire cheque into it. He asks a few too many questions about security until the manager assures him only Edward and I will have access to the funds. We head back to school for the last twenty minutes of class and I giggle.

"What?" Edward asks, obviously the giggling is contagious.

"Today has been an insanely crazy day!" I laugh.

"I bet. Waking up to Emmett in your bed, sneaking off to the court house on your own, moving a couple of million dollars around", he laughs too. "Well, hopefully dinner will be less eventful."

"Are you going to tell her?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Hmm? Tell who what?"

"Tell your Mum that you've closed the account."

Edward looks suddenly somber. "No. It wouldn't be a good idea. She wouldn't handle it well."

I put my hands on my hips. "So? Who cares how she handles it? It's not like she has the moral high ground here." I'd really love to see him stick it to his mum. She's overdue for a dressing down.

Edward smiles sadly. "Bella, she's dying. I don't want to spend what time we have left arguing over a little money."

Of course I know this. I knew that day on the deck that she is dying. We've just never had the chance to discuss it further. I soften. "How long does she have left?"

He stares into the distance, lost in his own thoughts. "Not long enough."


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92 - Dinner**

**(EPOV)**

As we make the casserole together, Bella's mood improves. So much has happened with Tyler, Sam, and now Mum over the past couple of days. It's a miracle she hasn't had a panic attack. I take a chance and ask about counseling today. She breaks down. I catch her and hold her close as she cries, instantly on guard.

"Was he inappropriate?"

She shakes her head. "No. It was a lady. She was nice. She just…started with Mum and it got worse from there."

"What about Renee? What did you tell her?" I feel bad for letting her face that alone. I recheck my list from earlier, Tyler, Sam, my mother, her mother…potentially the new guidance counselor. I wish I could take some of the drama away.

"I didn't tell her anything. She jumped to conclusions. She saw the scars on my arms and assumed I am suicidal. She wanted me to see Carlisle." I snort with laughter at this and Bella chuckles with me. "I convinced her to phone my mum instead."

I laugh. "You what?"

"I gave her Mum's number." Bella repeats, looking cheeky.

I smile ruefully. "Your Mum's phone was disconnected weeks ago, love. I saved the voicemail message for you, but the number won't work anymore."

Bella seems a little taken aback by this. "Oh. Thank you."

I hold her for a few more moments until the oven timer reminds us we're supposed to be cooking. I take over in the kitchen, while Bella showers and changes. She dresses nice, it accentuates her baby bump pleasingly, and she adds makeup.

"You look lovely." I kiss her as she walks by.

She blushes. "I guess I'm a bit worried your friends will think I'm too young and you said makeup makes me look older."

I laugh. "My friends will love you just the way you are."

She scoops Grace from the floor just as a knock raps on the door. I have my hands full with dinner and she offers a brave smile. "I'll get it."

I strain to hear how it's going as I rush to wash my hands and join Bella in greeting our guests. I'm a little surprised to find Kate and Garrett still out on the porch and Bella blocking the door defensively.

"Bella, love, is everything okay?" When she hears me she whips around.

"Are these your friends?"

I'm taken aback by her rudeness, but answer, "Yes".

She mutters something and stands aside to let them in. I hug Kate again and shake Garrett's hand. Kate looks nervous, uncharacteristic for her. I look between Kate and Bella in confusion. Bella is shooting daggers at Kate. Kate is bowing to them and blushes a deep red. Suddenly it clicks. "Kate, are you the new counselor at the school?"

Kate glances quickly up at me. "Yes." She whispers. "I was going to surprise you tonight."

"Well, you surprised him alright." Bella states and shrugs Grace to her other hip. "I'm going to bathe the baby." She disappears into the nursery.

**(BPOV)**

The ignoramus herself was at my front door. She eyes me up and down before making a snide comment to her husband, "Overdressed for a babysitter".

I bristle and make no move to welcome them into our home. I know I'm being rude, but she started it. Edward is completely oblivious as he makes his way to the front door. As soon as he calls me _love_ I see the color drain from Kate's face. I bet her first thought is that Edward is cheating on his wife with the babysitter. I don't care. After an awkward introduction, I excuse myself to give Grace a bath. She doesn't really need one, but I need something to keep myself occupied and away from Edward's guests. I'm afraid if left in the same room, I might just speak my mind.

When I venture out into the living room again, I can see Bree has made a new BFF with Kate. I'm not sure how I feel about this. Edward beckons me to his side. He has a glass of red wine as do our guests. I feel like I've intruded where I'm not welcome since the conversation stopped. I'm saved when Emmett clamors up our front stairs. "Hi all!" He bellows before he is even at the living room. Bree runs to greet him. Grace struggles in my arms. Both girls are equally smitten with Emmett. It amuses Kate and Garrett.

Emmett keeps conversation light and loud enough for me to sneak into the kitchen and check on dinner. Edward joins me almost immediately. "Need a hand?"

"No, I'm fine."

He laughs. "You are not fine. You are in the middle of the day from hell and you just want it all to end so you can go to bed."

I laugh too. "Is it that obvious? Sorry. I don't want to ruin your dinner."

Edward pulls me into a tight hug and kisses my forehead. "I won't let them ruin dinner. Just be yourself. I'm sure Kate will learn to love the real you. Besides, if it all goes wrong, we still have Movie World tomorrow!"

I smile and shake my head as I carry dinner to the table. "Just my luck, we have a theme park day when I can't go on any rides!"

Edward grins and follows me with assorted serving implements. "You could go on the kiddy rides as a parent?" I swat at him with a pair of tongs and he laughs. "There are plenty of other things to do. I'll show you tomorrow."

Emmett steps into the dining room. Seeing the table is fully set, he calls for the others to come to dinner. We make it through the first course unscathed.

"I heard you left the island for a bit of adventure today, Bella." Emmett winks at me.

I smile. "It was hardly an adventure."

"So what were you doing then?"

I know Emmett is just trying to make polite conversation. He can't possibly know where I've been. I haven't spoken to him. "I went to watch Sam's verdict be handed down at the courthouse." I keep my voice very low, so as not to alarm Bree in case she somehow realizes what I am saying.

She drops her spoon and from the look in her eyes I know she understands. "Did they take him to jail?" She asks hopefully.

"Yes." Edward answers swiftly.

"How many years for?" She looks concerned.

"A lot."

"More years than I've been alive?" She asks hopefully.

"Yes."

"More years than you've been alive?" She asks again.

I share a look with Edward before answering slowly. "Not quite."

Her face falls. "Oh. That's not very long then."

Edward beckons her to his lap. She goes willingly and wraps her arms around him for a tight hug. "It doesn't sound long." He starts to tell her, "but jail isn't a very nice place and each year will feel like one hundred years for him. So it's probably just enough."

She nods. "Yeah."

I tell Bree it's bedtime as Edward helps me clear plates. She is still sitting stubbornly at the table as I lift Grace out of her high chair. Emmett takes Grace from my arms and turns to Bree. "Come on. I'll read you _part_ of a story and tuck you in." I stifle a giggle at Emmett specifying _part_ of a story. He knows her too well.

Bree beams at him. "Okay, two chapters."

Edward is chatting animatedly with Garrett and Kate gets up to help me with dessert in the kitchen. There isn't a wall between the kitchen and the dining room, just a breakfast bar separating the two rooms. Edward will be able to see me if something goes wrong, but I'm worried he'll be too busy talking to notice immediately. I catch my train of thought and laugh. Why on Earth would I assume Kate is going to hurt me? Rose has given me serious issues. She's friendly as we carry the cheesecake and plates to the table.

"That number you gave me today was disconnected, Bella." Kate fixes me in a hard stare. I look away, not wanting to play her game.

Edward ends his conversation with Garrett abruptly to speak to Kate. "She didn't know."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "She didn't know her mother was dead?"

I swallow the small lump of emotion that builds anytime someone mentions my mother. "She didn't know the phone had been disconnected." Edward answers clearly.

"She's quite a good pathological liar." Kate regards me slowly.

"Kate." Garrett warns her before turning to Edward and me apologetically. "It's the wine. I'm sorry."

I take a slice of cheesecake and pass it to Garrett. I cut another passing it to Kate and then another to Emmett before placing a slice in front of Edward's place. Edward has been stewing quietly this entire time.

"Kate, you are always entitled to your opinion and as your friend, I will respect it. However, please know that if you insult my wife or family one more time, you will not be welcome in this house."

Kate's head snaps up. She's quick to defend herself. "I haven't insulted anyone."

Edward raises an eyebrow, but obviously Kate is becoming tipsy on wine. Even I know arguing with a drunk is pointless.

Emmett rejoins us, digs into his cheesecake, and instantly lightens the mood. Garrett somehow manages to give Kate enough hard stares for her to keep her mouth closed. I allow myself to slip into easy conversation with the others as they laugh about their uni days. By the time the night ends and Edward has shown our guests to the door, I'm in a good mood again and looking forward to tomorrow at Movie World.

"What's appropriate to wear to Movie World tomorrow?" I check with Edward as I stand in front of my dresser. "I don't have an awful lot that fits."

Edward comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Mm, I'll have to take you shopping."

"Eugh. I hate clothes shopping." I screw my nose up and Edward kisses my frown away.

"Alice won't let you escape it, love. I've heard talk of a maternity shopping trip for you girls."

"Oh, please don't subject me to such torture! You'll have to come, too."

He laughs at my dramatic reaction and hugs me tight. "Of course I'll come too. I wouldn't let you face that alone. I told Alice it could wait until after graduation, but if you have nothing to wear, maybe we should go this weekend."

I screw my nose up again. "I don't know. It's been a big week and Tyler's funeral will be Friday." I become somber at the thought. "I think maybe we should just relax this weekend."

He sighs and pulls me on to the bed with him. "Can't you put it out of your mind? Just for tomorrow have a good fun day."

I shake my head, no. "I don't think anyone is going to be able to enjoy tomorrow knowing it is what Tyler wanted most."

Edward hugs me tight. "It's okay to enjoy yourself. Do you think if it had been anyone else in the class that Tyler would have held back tomorrow?"

I laugh. "No. Tyler would have been on the fastest rides, making the most of the day."

"Well then, isn't that what we should do? Enjoy ourselves."

I smile sadly. "I guess so."

He begins to tickle me, giving me an almost uncontrollable urge to pee. "Stop!" I squeal through my laughter. "Stop! You've got to stop, or I'm going to wet myself."

Edward laughs and stops tickling me. "I just wanted to see you laugh. Have you decided what you are wearing? Can we go to bed yet?"

I find a comfy pair of denim shorts with a forgiving waistband and search desperately for a shirt that will cover me adequately as Edward watches with amusement from the bed. "Here", he interrupts just as I'm starting to lose patience and throws me one of his old uni shirts. I smile and bring it to my nose, loving his scent. He laughs at me.

"Hey, I'm right here if you need a sniff!" I giggle and throw the shirt back at him.

"It's a school excursion. I can't really wear this."

"There's only a week of school left. Who's really going to care?"

I shrug. He throws the shirt back and I try it on. It's perfect. He laughs and rolls his eyes. "Great, now can you come to bed?"

I slip my clothes off and lay them beside the bed. "Sure."

I snuggle in close and sniff his sleep top. He grins as he turns off the bedside lamp. "Did you really sleep with some of my clothes the entire time I was at uni?"

I blush in the darkness. "Yes, but you can't tease me. You packed my lingerie."

He pulls me tight against him so my face is nestled in the crook of his neck. "I wasn't going to tease you. I was just thinking how pregnancy usually gives you a heightened sense of smell. It's kind of cool that you like whatever I smell like. It's flattering, in a cave man type of way."

I laugh. "Yeah, you know I dig you." I poke him playfully and rest my head a little lower on his chest, letting the steady _thu-thump_ of his heart send me to sleep.

* * *

**AN - First blame for this late chapter is on me since I have been busy working on my FAGETASTIC Four story and didn't get the chapter updated until yesterday. So when Widdle Wombat received it, she had been having a tough week and buried with school work. Therefore she asked me to post this week's chapter update.  
**

**Unfortunately, next week won't be any better for me since my story (and those involved) begins posting on June 1st with a final post date of June 15th. I will try to get the next chapter done earlier than this week, but please do not hold me to it. Hope you enjoy this week's update. :D **

**~ Aunt Bell ~**


	93. Chapter 93

_Authors Pre-Notes: Sorry this update was late. I took issue with someone bullying my friend on Facebook – so she took her issues to the fanfiction website and reported me for over M rated stories. Very mature, I know. Anyway, they removed one of my stories and put a ban on my account for uploading anything new for a few days. Hence the delay. And it all happened a few days before the major drama where so far over 145,000 M rated fics have been pulled from this site. Dodgy, I know. But anyway…_

**Chapter 93 – Movieworld**

**Aussie Dictionary: School buses are very different in Australia. When I caught a 'bus' to school, it was actually a coach. We called it a bus though. In my writing, I will alternate between the two terms, but please know, the big yellow American bus for school students does not exist here at all. We have regular transit buses and coaches.**

**Milo: Is a chocolate malt milk drink, very different from regular cocoa. My beta suggested Nestle's chocolate milk as a translation for Americans. It comes in a green tin and is a bit of an Aussie icon I suppose – a bit like vegemite.**

**(BPOV)**

At first, it's a rush getting to the bus on time. We need to be there at 6:30 AM, which is when we usually wake Bree. She eats her cereal still half asleep and lets me braid her hair as she sips on her milo. We make it in time to drop off both girls with Alice, who is thankfully more than happy to take Bree to school today. We won't be home until after dark. Today is a huge day of carefully planned school fun.

At the bus, Edward switches into teacher mode. There is a commotion as we line up in pairs against the bus. Tyler was Mike's buddy, but is now dead. This causes some of the girls to cry and all of us are hurting in some way at the gap in our class.

Edward takes charge quickly. "Jessica, you're with Mike. Lauren, you're with Jake. Ben, you're with Eric." Suitably rearranged, everyone seems happy. Jess and Mike are great friends and attending the school formal together. Obviously, Jake and Lauren are dating, so they are more than happy to sit together. Ben and Eric are close friends too. Usually, I sit with Eric though. I run it through my head again. Something is off. The old order was Mike & Tyler, Lauren & Jessica, Jake & Ben, Eric and…me. Mike looks over at me, then up at Edward.

"Who is Bella's pair?"

Edward doesn't bat an eyelash as he continues taking roll. "Me, of course."

I wait shyly at the back of the class, embarrassed by the looks Felix gives me. It vergers on a leer and makes me uncomfortable. Three student teachers are coming along today, plus Edward and the bus driver. I think it's cool they invited the school bus driver to join in.

We file onto the coach. I am second last to enter, followed by Edward. We have the seat behind the empty front seats. I learned earlier in the year, Edward likes to keep the front seats vacant for anyone suffering motion sickness. I think it's a good idea because if anyone vomits and I catch a whiff, I'd have to spew too. I swallow a lump in my throat at the thought. My senses seem keener these days, especially smell. I'm grateful to be wearing Edward's shirt. I pull the collar up to my nose to try and inhale the last of his scent before it mingles with mine. Vomit forgotten.

He stands again before the bus hardly starts to move. He's allowed to stand because he's holding onto the safety rails along the top of the bus. I admire how easily he engages the class in conversation. He offers us an option, a movie using the coach DVD player with small movie collection rated PG or G because this is a school trip, or amusing ourselves. We choose our own amusement. I have my iPod and a few small game apps on my mobile phone. I feel a little left out that all my friends will be chatting to each other while I am wedged in beside the teacher. Albeit, a very sexy teacher.

It's about a two and a half hour drive to Movie World from here. When Edward sits down again, I start unwinding my earphones from where they are stashed in my backpack. "Bored of me already?" He teases in a low voice, keeping our conversation private.

I smile and halt my actions. "I'm sorry, did you want to chat?" I didn't consider this as a possibility. It's so hard finding time alone to chat lately and we have over two solid hours of sitting next to each other with very few distractions. I can't believe I was going to waste this opportunity.

He smiles and reaches his hand out toward my far shoulder. His fingers find the chain I keep my engagement ring hanging from and he deftly unclips it, sliding the ring from the chain into his hand. He clips the chain close again before taking my left hand and sliding the ring into place.

"It's an end of year _let your hair down_ kind of trip. I don't want to be the teacher at all. I don't have to be. Everyone wants his or her own space. I'm just here to make sure everyone gets back on the right bus this afternoon. Today, I want to be your husband. All day. Do you want to be my wife?"

I think this may be the sweetest thing he has ever said. My eyes start tearing up and I catch myself before throwing my arms around him. "I would love that." I whisper, my voice hoarse with emotion. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend the day.

We huddle together, chatting about anything and everything. On Sunday, we're having lunch with Alice and Jasper. Edward informs me this is actually Alice's sneaky way of forcing me to try on my dress for our graduation dinner. I actually can't wait to see it. All I know is it should adequately cover my baby bump so I don't look like a pregnant whale in my school graduation photos. Edward assures me how beautiful I am and I will never look like a whale.

We go in-depth on some topics, why I reacted so fiercely when Kate mentioned my mother, and why I felt I had to lie about her death. We keep it light in other areas, like how to keep the garden shed contents a secret from Dad and Grandma Swan when they stay with us. It's less than seven days until they visit, but I feel so overwhelmed by everything that will happen in those seven days and can't quite get excited yet. Such as Tyler's funeral, I want to be near Edward in case I need hugs during the proceedings, but I'm pretty sure we will attend as a class. We discuss this too and Edward assures me he is here for me first, everyone else second. I'll have my hugs if I need them. This reassures me a lot.

Two hours feels like two minutes and soon we are pulling up in front of the theme park gates. Edward gives instructions to the class before letting anyone exit. We need to meet at the front gate by five pm sharp to board the coach home. He will leave his mobile number with the information center and park security if anyone needs him urgently. He finishes by telling the class that he's not our teacher today, he expects us all to behave like the adults we are, and not run to him with every little problem. The class buzzes with excitement as Edward facilitates our entry using the group, prepaid tickets and then they dissolve around us.

It's just the two of us, Edward and me. Even the student teachers ran off to join the various ride lines. Edward holds out his hand and I take it, giggling like a silly schoolgirl. We really are alone with the day to ourselves.

Edward grins. "Come on, there's heaps to see!" I can see the excited sparkle in his eyes and I'm pleased to find it is contagious. We explore a few old movie sets and mini museums about movies filmed locally. There aren't a lot filmed in Australia, but I'm not bored. I see the main attraction is really the rides. Edward assures me that the main attraction is actually the parade that starts at three. He tugs me out of the last museum and we bump into Jake and Lauren, both giddy with excitement and heading to the next ride.

"Come with us!" Jake grins and beckons for us to follow. I turn to Edward.

"You can go if you want. I don't mind sitting and watching if you want to go on a few rides." I feel like I'm holding him back from having fun.

He regards me softly. "I meant what I said on the bus, Bella. I want today to be about us. If you're not next to me on the ride, I don't want to be on it either." For some reason I believe him.

We find a large air-conditioned room packed with arcade games. Edward grins and buys us tokens to use on the various games. You can play any game in the room with your tokens and if you score well, tickets will print from the game machine. When you are finished at the arcade, you count your tickets and trade them for a Movie World themed prize. Playing games with Edward reminds me of last summer, when we would make up our own silly little games as we renovated his house. We were completely carefree then. It's nice to capture that feeling again, not knowing I even missed it.

When my stomach rumbles, Edward stops playing and checks his watch. It's getting past lunchtime and we've been here for hours. We stopped a few times to buy more tokens, but I hardly kept track of the time. Edward suggests we pool our winning tickets to get a bigger prize at the kiosk. I make him count our tickets out individually just to prove, out of over 500 tickets, I have 15 more than him. I win. He laughs.

Together we have enough tickets to win one t-shirt. We agree to get a shirt the same size as the one I am wearing now, his. It would be snug on him and very comfy on me. There are a few designs to choose from, based on the various Warner Brothers movies and cartoons the park promotes. I push for a Batman t-shirt and Edward for a Scooby-Doo one. In the end I get my way, based on the argument that I had more tickets. The sales assistant laughs with us and packs my shirt into a bag. I tuck it into my backpack and we consult our park map to find somewhere for lunch.

There are a lot of choices for where to eat, but not so much what to eat. Each section of the park has its own theme, but the food outlet sells the exact same deep fried burger options. Edward shrugs and chooses the saloon from the Wild West section of the park. He says it's because there is a licensed bar, so he can have a beer with lunch. We order Nachos to share and I drink water as Edward drinks his one light beer. We finish another hour before the parade starts. The waitress asks if she can get us anything else as she clears our plates. Edward orders another light beer and I ask for a raspberry-flavor slushy. It's a hot day out and I think I can handle the potential brain freeze of an ice-drink just to escape the heat a bit.

As we wait for our drinks, Edward holds my hands across the table. "Are you enjoying your day so far?"

I smile. "I am. It's great to be able to just forget things for a while."

"I know what you mean." He squeezes my fingers lightly.

"I feel like I'm holding you back from enjoying the rides though. I think you should go on at least one to have the full theme-park experience."

Edward chuckles and his eyes darken with desire. "Oh, I know exactly what I'd want to ride for my full theme-park experience, but I'm afraid it might get us kicked out of the park."

I blush, suddenly turned on. My mind races through potential opportunities. Where could we have a quickie and get away with it? Edward laughs and squeezes my hands again before shaking his head ruefully. "I know what you're thinking, and trust me, there's nowhere. I've been thinking about it all morning."

"You have?" This revelation turns me on even more.

"Mm. There's something about you wearing my shirt that I'm developing a certain fetish for." He keeps his voice low but his eyes are trained on my suddenly hard and straining nipples, clearly visible through the shirt fabric.

"Edward!" I chastise. "Stop it, or I'll have to do something that will get us kicked out of the park!"

The waitress interrupts us, startling me because I didn't even notice her approaching. I jump back as if I've been caught doing something naughty and my sudden movement startles the waitress. She accidentally upends my slushy and Edward's beer down the front of my shirt.

The ice drink is, well, _icy_! At least now my nipples have a genuine reason to be hard, the ice is freezing! I squeal from the shock of the cold seeping through my shirt to my breasts as the waitress and Edward both move to dab me with napkins. Not that it's going to make any difference. I'm soaked with sticky ice drink and stinky beer. The waitress is extremely apologetic and her supervisor comes up to check if we are okay.

Edward turns to him. "Actually, we won a t-shirt at the arcade. Do you have a bathroom here? Maybe if we could dab most of it from her pants we can just change her shirt?"

My mind keeps pace with Edward…_we_. He is sneaky. It hardly takes two people to change a shirt. The supervisor is so intensely grateful we aren't making a scene that he gladly points us to the toilets. As we near the doors, I turn back. The supervisor and the waitress are busily cleaning up our table, paying us no attention. Edward smirks and holds the door to the disabled access toilet open for me. "More room to move." He winks. I almost cream myself then and there.

We barely have the door closed and locked behind us. Edward has my shirt over my head and the floor. His mouth and hot tongue hit my breast above my bra line and greedily laps at the spilled slushy. I moan appreciatively as he continues on, sucking my nipple through my bra. Fuck. I hope he intends to finish what he's starts. I'm past the point of no return here. After lavishing both my breasts from neck to nipple and beyond, he undoes the button fly on my denim shorts and pushes them down roughly, catching my knickers on the way down. I kick them off over my shoes so I'm standing in just my sticky bra.

Edward groans and undoes his own pants, pushing his boxers down until his cock springs free. I lick my lips at the sight and Edward is on me again. He presses his mouth deep into mine before slightly lifting me so he can press something else deep into me. I wrap my thighs tightly around his middle, encouraging him.

With a long groan Edward enters me slowly. "Fuck, Bella, love, you're perfect. This is perfect."

I clench my thighs tighter around him. "Faster baby, it's a quickie. We've got to be quick." I'm hyper aware of being caught, how embarrassing it would be to be escorted from the theme park and have to wait at the coach for everyone else all day.

"Mmm, no. I want this to last forever." He's pushing into me torturously slow. I bite my lip and take charge.

I lean into his neck and whisper in his ear. "You have sixty seconds. However many strokes you fit in is up to you, but I swear to god baby, if you don't get me off by then, I'll make you very uncomfortable on the bus ride home." I feel the shivers forming down his neck at my words. He speeds up, incredibly so. I hold on for the ride. The best theme park ride ever! I reach my peak and plummet silently over the edge as Edward grunts with a final thrust.

"Best theme park ride ever." He gasps in between kisses to my neck as he lowers me to the ground. My legs are jelly. I giggle because his words are exactly what I was thinking as I came.

"Turn around and don't look." I instruct him as I clean myself up at the toilet. I pull my knickers and shorts back on. Once I've washed my hands and some of the stickiness from my chest, Edward has already pulled out the new t-shirt and removed any promotional tags.

He slips it over my head and helps me with the arm holes, exactly the same way we dress Grace. We both chuckle when I mention this. I grab the soiled shirt and stuff it in the bag the new shirt came from before stuffing it all back into my backpack.

"Come on, before we raise suspicion!" I whisper urgently at Edward. He smiles lazily, his face radiating a post-sex glow. Oh fuck. So hot. I want to go again. I shake my head to clear it of such thoughts and unlock the door.

Fortunately, our prolonged absence is not noticed. Edward tries to pay for our lunch, but the supervisor insists he has waived the bill. Edward thanks him profusely as I wait outside, super keen to leave the Wild West area in case any of the other restaurant patrons realise what we just did. Fortunately, it seems we got away with our crime. We giggle like silly school children and make our way to the main square. Edward wants good seats for the Star parade.

We're early to the parade. Edward stretches back, lying on the grass in the sunshine. His head in my lap and eyes closed under his sunglasses. I lean back a little too and watch the people around us. There's another school here today. They're wearing their school uniform, easy to identify. There are also a few coaches of Asian tourists and the odd family with young children. I think Bree would like it here. She's a bit of a daredevil. She'd love the rides. Maybe over the holidays we can come back. Spotting Jake and Lauren, I wave. They see me and come over, sitting on the grass beside us. Eric and Ben join us a few moments later.

Jake pokes Edward. "How come you're not going on any rides?"

Edward smirks and doesn't open his eyes. "What makes you think I haven't been riding anything?"

Ben shoves Edward from the other side. "Gross. Seriously!"

Jake humpfs. "No. You're bluffing. There isn't anywhere in this park you could have sex and get away with it." Lauren murmurs her agreement.

Edward grins this time. "You virgins have no imagination."

"Hey, being a virgin is special, like a being a unicorn or something." Ben defends everyone and has Lauren squealing in laughter at this analogy.

Edward and I laugh. "You can't talk!" I exclaim in laughter.

Ben looks confused. "What? I'm…I'm still a virgin." He stammers and blushes.

This has Edward sitting up, "No way." He sounds incredulous. "That night at Ang's after the hot tub…"

Ben blushes madly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes you do." Edward smirks again. "There was definite wall tapping going on that night. Wouldn't you say Bella?"

I don't want to further embarrass Ben, but I'm kind of curious. "Yeah, sorry, I guess we assumed."

"Well, what were you doing?" Edward is fascinated.

Ben is blushing madly. "Nothing." He mutters.

"Sure, sure." Edward waves his hand dismissively. "I'll get it out of Ang."

Ben whips his head up. "Oh, don't you dare!" He exclaims, but he's smiling.

We all laugh and then we are interrupted by the commotion of the parade starting. Edward is right. The parade is well worth watching. He scoots up so he's sitting behind me with me between his legs and wraps his arms around my waist. We sit comfortably, taking in the show.

Towards the end of the show, Ben and Eric decide to duck away so they can beat the lines and to be first in line for one of the best rides. I feel a funny shiver run down my spine and look around.

"Are you cold?" Edward rubs my arms.

"No. Why?" I notice Felix standing in one of the shops staring at me. It's really creeping me out. You would think Emmett scared him off sufficiently in the bar that night.

"You shivered."

"No. I'm fine. Really. I'm actually hot." I laugh at the irony.

"Want ice-cream?"

"Sure."

Jake follows Edward to the ice cream store, the cute little old-fashioned shops opposite our patch of grass. Lauren starts talking almost immediately and I'm glad she can talk so freely about nothing. It saves me the bother of conversation. She's relaying how scary the rides Jake took her on were when a shadow falls across my sunlight. Lauren falls silent as we both look up. I shiver again. It's Felix.

"Hello ladies. Enjoying your day?"

"Yes thank you." I answer curtly, but politely.

Lauren excuses herself to see what's taking Jake so long and I glare at her. Traitor. Now I'm here alone with Felix.

"You seem to have a very colorful social life, Miss Swan." I don't even understand what he means, and I don't feel like entertaining him with either conversation or good manners.

"Um. Sure." I answer, feigning indifference and avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"What would your husband think if he saw how your teacher was holding you just now?" He arches a brow and I have to stifle a giggle. At least he believes Emmett is my husband.

"Oh, he'd be fine." I answer honestly. Either way, Edward isn't jealous of Emmett.

"How much does he pay you?" Felix's voice is quite low. I almost can't hear what he's saying.

"Excuse me?" I'm a little incredulous. I'm pretty sure he just insinuated I am prostituting myself out to Edward. I have to stifle another little giggle, remembering I've already been there and done that on our buck's night. Edward said it was money well spent. I try to calm my expression to neutral and go back to feigning indifference.

"Are you free tomorrow night? There's $100 in it for you."

Indifference is soon forgotten and I stare up at him dumbly. He's dead serious. "No. I'm busy. Forever."

Felix scoffs. "I'll tell your husband what you've been up to."

"Is there a problem here?" Edward has come up behind Felix and Felix jumps in fright at the tone of his voice. "What's going on?" Edward repeats himself. It doesn't look like Felix is going to talk so I save him the bother.

"Felix was offering me $100 to spend tomorrow night with him, or else he'll tell my husband what I've been up to with my teacher." I find the whole situation a bit outrageous.

Edward hands me two ice-cream cones and turns to Felix. "Is that so?"

Felix gulps. "Yes. Her husband is a big dude. You probably don't want to mess with him."

"Too right." Edward swings a perfect right hook, catching Felix completely off guard. Felix falls to the ground clutching his jaw and swearing at Edward.

I gasp. "You can't do that!" I jump up and stand uselessly, my hands filled with ice cream cones.

"Can too. He propositioned my wife. Fucker." Edward takes an ice cream and starts to lick at it before it melts. I watch nervously as Felix scoots far away out of our line of vision. Edward appears calm as he focuses on his ice-cream, but I can tell by the way his muscles are tensed that this isn't over yet.

"What if he reports you to Laurent?" Jake asks, worried.

Edward shrugs. "Then I'll say it was because he propositioned a student. He wouldn't be dumb enough to get fired over a punch he deserved. And if he really is that dumb, well, I don't care. Laurent would rather I defend a student, even if he doesn't like my methods." He's thoughtful for a while. "Bella, who does Felix think your husband is, if not me?"

I blush. "Emmett."

Edward laughs, relieving the tension in his muscles. "Really? How so?"

"He was being a pain at the bar the other night and, um," I let my voice slip very low. "Emmett kissed me, told Felix he was my husband, and to stay away from me."

Jake and Edward burst into laughter. "You're kissing Emmett now?" Edward asks.

I blush furiously. "He started it. I told him he had to tell you."

"Way to fuel the threesome rumors, Bells." Jake nudges me and winks.

"Oi." Edward play punches Jake. "A threesome means I've got to be there too."

I roll my eyes at how quickly their minds hit the gutter. I knew Edward wouldn't be upset about a kiss. I am more worried he's upset about not knowing Felix had approached me more than just this time. Fortunately, Jake's talk of a threesome distracts him sufficiently at this point and we are able to finish our ice cream in a good mood.

As we wander through the souvenir shops, together and alone, Edward notices Felix sitting with his back to us at a café. "Why didn't you tell me he'd bothered you before today? I would have hit him much harder you know." Edward whispers as we browse.

"I didn't want you to over react, and I honest to god thought Emmett had scared him away for good. It was a convincing act." Hell, I'd thought he was intimidating and he was on my side. Edward smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"That's really creepy you know. He shouldn't have approached you once he knew you were a student. It bothers me."

I shrug and indicate with my eyes that we are surrounded by people and this isn't a conversation I want to be having at all, let alone in public. Edward nods and drops the issue.

We spend a quiet afternoon checking out the shops and buying a few small souvenirs for Bree and Grace. Edward and I fall asleep on each other during the bus ride home. I have my head on his shoulder and his head is rested comfortably on top of mine. We only wake when Eric snaps a photo and his flash disturbs us.

We're home already. It's been a fantastic day and a very welcome distraction from everything else plaguing us in real life. We have an early night and I push thoughts of tomorrow's funeral to the back of my mind. I'll take each blow as it comes. In less than seven days, I'll have my Dad and Grandma Swan here for added comfort and I'll be officially graduated. What a scary thought!


	94. Chapter 94

_**Authors Note:**__ Hi all. I know it's a huge surprise to be getting this update – especially considering how long it's been since the last one. I guess RL just kicked my arse for a bit there. I'd love to say it's because I'm having way too much sex, but I'd be lying. Thank you so very much to everyone who messaged me to check I was still alive and I'm really sorry I never replied… but if I ever do die Aunt Bell will log in and tell you all so don't worry too much. As you might guess, I don't have a lot written in advance… and the end has appeared to me in my rather graphic imagination so I'm getting all sentimental. Because I've been such a bitch and not replied to any of you, I'll make a concentrated effort to reply to ALL reviews this chapter. So if you have a particular question, now is your chance! I'm well on my way to finishing the next chapter so with any luck we'll be back on schedule soon._

**Chapter 94 – Funeral**

Before we've had a chance to shower and dress on Friday morning, the morning of the funeral, Emmett is already at our door. Apparently Mrs Crawley has a few last minute requests and one of them is that Edward, as Tyler's teacher, serve as a pall bearer with his friends. They need to make up six boys. Edward is more than happy to oblige but it means he has to leave a little earlier than the rest of us and go through a quick run through at the church. Emmett hangs back awkwardly. He's in full uniform today and playing nervously with the rim of his cap.

He waits until Edward has left before following me into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I offer.

"Um, actually. Bella I'm really sorry..." He pauses and I don't think he's going to start again.

"Spit it out then." I roll my eyes at him. What could be so hard to say?

"Um, Mrs Crawley has requested that you not attend the funeral today."

I look up at Emmett, dumfounded. "What?"

"It's nothing personal, you were just, sort of, involved. And she's emotional and all that. She's put your name on a list for security. If you turn up you won't be let in so I wanted to talk to you about it now."

He rushes out the last sentence all in one breath. Nothing personal, my arse! It was personal. She blames me for Tyler's suicide. I'm not sure how I feel about that. Of course I did blame myself at first but after a clear night's sleep anyone could tell I was simply another factor in a long chain of self-destruction on Tyler's part. Maybe Tyler's mother hasn't had a clear night's sleep since. I know how I felt after almost losing Bree, Tyler's mum will probably never have a clear night's sleep again in her life. Surprisingly, I understand.

"I could take Grace to the babysitter and Bree to school. Just take the day off and chill?" He offers.

I'm shaking a little as I nod. "Yeah, that could be cool. I'll watch a few movies or something. I didn't really want to go to the funeral anyway."

Emmett looks completely relieved. I help him bundle the girls into the car and wave them off. I'd lied. I really did want to go the funeral. And Edward would be worried if I wasn't there. I just understood why I couldn't attend, I wonder if this is what growing up is all about. I quickly text Edward to say I'd changed my mind and I didn't want to go to the funeral, I'd be at home watching movies. He phoned me as soon as he got my text.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I. I just, it's the funeral thing. The church. Maybe it's too soon for me. After Mum and Phil. I. I'll just stay at home today."

"Are you sure? I don't have to be a pall bearer, if that's what's bothering you?"

"No, it's not what's bothering me at all." I smile and assure him. He hears the sincerity in my voice and agrees I'll be fine at home. Sitting on the couch I start to get an attack of the guilts. Why do I find it so hard to tell Edward troubling news? Would I want him to be honest with me if our situation was reversed? I tell myself maybe I think he will make a scene with Tyler's mum. It's unlikely he would do that, I have no reason to not tell him. I take a deep breath and phone him again. There is amusement in his voice as he answers.

"Hi you, about time you called." He teases, since we've only just ended our last call. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Well, not really. I just wasn't completely honest with you about why I'm not going to the funeral."

"Okay. You want to tell me now?" He sounds worried.

"It's just that Mrs Crawley has asked for me not to be there today. I got the message after you'd left already and I didn't want to worry you."

Silence.

"Okay. Well, she's a bit of a train wreck today. I'm sure she doesn't blame you if that's what you're thinking. Maybe it just hurts her that you were the last person to see him alive?"

That makes sense too. Maybe she doesn't blame me.

"Yeah maybe. I just wanted to tell you. I'll be at home watching movies and stuff, I guess I'll see you after school?"

"Of course, love. And if you need me before then, just call and I'll come home. I love you."

I smile. "I love you too."

I look around the house, at a loss for what to do. I don't feel like watching movies. I pop an old country and western movie in regardless, they remind me of Grandpa and I'm feeling nostalgic. Surveying the living room, I notice Bree has her entire medical play set strewn about. I consider maybe packing it away for her. Her most recent obsession is to become a doctor, just like her Dad. It's terribly cute, especially when Edward sits and helps her wrap bandages around her dolls. I've even caught them bandaging Grace as part of their games. Edward insisted Grace had wanted to play too and I'd feigned annoyance as I unwrapped her little arm but deep down, I think maybe she did want to play.

They both love him as a father and despite his lack of experience in that area, he's a really really good dad for them. Plus, Bree has the best stocked medical play kit on the island. Edward has loaned her real bandages; empty pill bottles; a real stethoscope. If only Bree would make a few friends to bring home and play with. Her birthday is coming up very fast and I'm reminded again of the only thing she has asked for. Adoption.

I pull out my laptop and start searching. Again. We can't find a single record of her birth certificate. It's like she has slipped through the system entirely! Obviously it's possible that any copies the school or Phil held were destroyed in the floods, but why doesn't the Department of Births Deaths and Marriages have a copy either? This is as far as our search has gone so far. Edward suggested that maybe 'Bree' isn't her real given name. Maybe it's short for something, Brianna or something. We need the certificate so we can lodge an application for adoption. We've already lodged Grace's and I dread what Bree will say if she ever finds out Grace was adopted first. I just need to sort out this little glitch.

I renew my search. It's frustrating and circular. I get nowhere. I start a new country and western movie and keep searching. A link for missing children comes up and I take a break and surf that site. So many lost children…photos of what they looked like when they disappeared and photos of what they'd look like now. I would be devastated if Bree or Grace ever went missing. Not to mention the little one I have inside me. I shudder involuntarily at the thought. A familiar photo catches my eye and I click on it. I wrack my brains trying to remember where I've seen it before. I haven't lived here long, I wouldn't have seen a news article about this child. She disappeared four or five years ago now. I click on the article.

"Annabelle Tanner"

Huh. Annabelle. That's the name of Bree's imaginary friend. Other than that it doesn't ring a bell. I click on the link to what this little girl would look like today. A eerily accurate drawing of Bree pops up on my screen. It's got to be a coincidence. It can't be real. Shaking, I click for more info. The form asks me for my details and I decide to submit them. What can they do? I'm only asking questions. And this can't possibly be Bree.

I don't think.

I start a new movie, it's lunch time already and I'm starving. I reheat a portion of lasagne in the microwave and as it cooks I look for the seasoning that goes so well with it. Edward has put it back on the top shelf and I can't reach. I use a chair to try and reach but it's still a stretch. Looking behind the seasoning I see a whole shelf of alcohol… spirits… a very familiar whiskey bottle. The same type of bottle Grandpa Swan used to drink from. I'm curious and I want a taste.

I reach further but the chair slips from under me and everything goes black.

**oooOOOooo**

Emmett's POV

I'm not a funeral director. Why is everyone bringing their troubles to me? I'm over this. I wanted to be a cop for the crime fighting; the peace keeping; the law enforcement. I haven't ever had to mop up after a suicide before and I don't like it. At all. Jane has been great for moral support, she's seen it all before and she rests her hand on my knee a few times during the service when I start fidgeting. Overall the funeral was awful. So much wailing… and not just the family, it was the school kids too. I'm kind of glad Bella wasn't here to see it. And I'm extremely glad Edward was a pall bearer and not me. I may have come undone.

I think of Bella, at home alone and probably wondering what is going on. I should swing by and check on her in between the service and the burial. With any luck, I'll miss the burial. As I watch Edward help the others carrying the coffin out, I sneak to my car. Jane places a hand on my elbow.

"We can share a car to the cemetery, Emmett."

I try not to blush. "I wasn't going to the cemetery." I mumble. "I was going to check on Bella."

Jane smiles and shakes her head. "It gets easier you know. Suicides. You get used to them. You learn how to wear the right mask for the public and it's not so confronting."

I nod, hoping she'll let me leave.

She nods understandingly. "I'll see you at the station tomorrow. Keep your head clear."

"Thanks Jane."

I mutter profanities to myself as I navigate out of the parking lot. Stupid funerals. There's been too many of them this year.

Bella has left her front door unlocked, again. I growl to myself as I kick it lightly. She should know better. She lives right near the beach, near Jasper's club. During the tourist season she will NEED to lock her doors when she's home alone. If this year has taught me anything, it's that I can' trust anyone. I'm becoming that stereotypical cynical cop. I gather my thoughts before I call out.

"Bella! It's me, Emmett. Just seeing how you are going…"

I can't hear a reply but she has the TV blaring. Some stupid country and western movie, I didn't even know she liked those. Something doesn't feel right about it.

I flick the volume off on the TV and survey the room. Empty pill bottles everywhere, that's not normal. A few steps towards the kitchen and I find Bella strewn out on the floor, a half full whiskey bottle in her hands. Oh shit.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me?" The kitchen is a mess too, but it smells good. Like lasagne. I haven't had lunch. I push those thoughts from my mind as I roll Bella over, has she taken those pills? Drunk that whiskey? As soon as she moans she vomits. I freak out. This is a sign of overdose, I'm sure. Vomiting. Fuck. I should never have left her alone this morning.

I grab her and drag her to the bathroom. This is what they do in the movies right? Cold showers? More vomiting? Once I have Bella under a cold stream of water she falls unconscious again and I phone Edward. He doesn't answer. Why the hell was he responsible enough to turn his phone off during a funeral? I try several times before I begin trying the others… Jake; Ben; even Lauren a few times. Bella could be dying, he needs to answer his phone.

**oooOOOooo**

EPOV

Well, this has been the funeral from hell. But aren't they all? Some people say funerals are nice and lovely and give closure. But not when the person being buried is only seventeen years old. I struggled through the entire event and I'm extremely glad Bella was banned. I don't want her ever seeing anything like this, ever. Especially since she's pregnant, she should be looking after herself. Low stress and all that jazz. My official duties are over and I try backing away from the crowd inconspicuously.

Ben and Jake bail me up quickly though. They look anxious. "Have you heard from Emmett? He left voice mails saying he needed to contact you."

I'm bewildered at first, Emmett should be here, at the burial. As I pull out my phone it rings again. Emmett. I answer it.

"Dude! Why aren't you answering your phone!" He screams.

"I just did." I answer indignantly. Stuff him. What could be so urgent.

"Okay, fine. What do you do with a suspected overdose victim?" He sounds nervous. I roll my eyes.

"You call an ambulance, Emmett. You take them to a hospital."

"But what if you don't think that's what they'll want?"

I'm walking to my car now and getting frustrated with Emmett. "If they are unconscious, who cares what they want? You can't let them die!"

Emmett whimpers a little and I start to worry that maybe this time he has got himself in real trouble.

"Where are you?" I ask, frustrated.

"Your house."

I hang up and drive as quickly as I can. The only person home at my house is Bella and now I'm scared.


	95. Chapter 95

**Previously:**

Well, this has been the funeral from hell. But aren't they all? Some people say funerals are nice and lovely and give closure. But not when the person being buried is only seventeen years old. I struggled through the entire event and I'm extremely glad Bella was banned. I don't want her ever seeing anything like this, ever. Especially since she's pregnant, she should be looking after herself. Low stress and all that jazz. My official duties are over and I try backing away from the crowd inconspicuously.

Ben and Jake bail me up quickly though. They look anxious. "Have you heard from Emmett? He left voice mails saying he needed to contact you."

I'm bewildered at first, Emmett should be here, at the burial. As I pull out my phone it rings again. Emmett. I answer it.

"Dude! Why aren't you answering your phone!" He screams.

"I just did." I answer indignantly. Stuff him. What could be so urgent.

"Okay, fine. What do you do with a suspected overdose victim?" He sounds nervous. I roll my eyes.

"You call an ambulance, Emmett. You take them to a hospital."

"But what if you don't think that's what they'll want?"

I'm walking to my car now and getting frustrated with Emmett. "If they are unconscious, who cares what they want? You can't let them die!"

Emmett whimpers a little and I start to worry that maybe this time he has got himself in real trouble.

"Where are you?" I ask, frustrated.

"Your house."

I hang up and drive as quickly as I can. The only person home at my house is Bella and now I'm scared.

**Chapter 95 – School runs**

**(EPOV)**

Crashing through the front door, I head straight towards the source of the yelling, our bathroom. Bella is screaming at Emmett and, surprisingly, Emmett is screaming right back at her. They sound like schoolgirls in a catfight. I pause at the bathroom door letting my heart rate settle and clearing my mind from the mental images I created of Bella lying lifeless under Emmett's panic.

"…Because it's fucking freezing, Emmett! Turn it off! I'll get hypothermia!" She screams at the top of her lungs and I cringe back.

"No. No, you stay under the water until I say you can come out." He's holding her hostage in the shower, seemingly unbothered by the tone of her voice.

I step around them mostly unnoticed and turn the water off. Instant stunned silence surrounds us, even though my ears still ring from the screaming. Both of them have tear-streaked cheeks and red noses. This must have been one hell of an argument. Still silent, I grab a bath towel and wrap it around Bella, pulling her into me and rubbing her dry over her clothes.

"What's going on guys?" I try to be nonchalant despite the crazy scene before me.

"He's an idiot!"

Bella screams at the same time Emmett announces, "She overdosed."

"I DID NOT!"

"Shh." I try calming them both. Bella's teeth are chattering and I start running a warm bath for her. "Emmett, sit down and tell me what happened."

Bella starts to object, but I shush her. Emmett sits obediently on the closed toilet seat and begins to speak animatedly as I strip Bella and sit her in the warm bath.

"The door was unlocked. I came in and couldn't find Bella at first, but I found all the empty pill bottles. Then I found her passed out on the kitchen floor with a bottle of whiskey. When I tried to wake her, she vomited. So I put her under a cold shower and called you."

I look at Bella carefully. She doesn't look drunk, or drugged. "Oh, for Christ's sake, you don't actually believe this idiot, do you?" She asks incredulously. The only indication of anything wrong is her teeth chattering and a slight slur to her words.

"How about you tell me what happened, as you remember it?" I ask, trying to stay the voice of reason.

She blushes. "I don't really remember. I think I was getting lunch and then I blacked out."

Huh. Significant discrepancies in their stories. "And how do you feel?"

She thinks about this. "Cold…and my head really hurts. It's thumping, pulsing even."

I lean over the tub and check her over carefully with my hands. There is a huge egg-shaped bump on the back of her head and she winces when I touch it. I lean her head back gently and check her eyes in the light.

"You've got a slight concussion. No wonder you vomited."

Emmett jumps up to check the lump on her head for himself. "But, what about the pill bottles?"

"What pill bottles?" We both ask.

"The ones in front of the TV in the lounge."

"Do you mean Bree's play doctor kit?" Bella asks with a hint of humor in her voice.

Emmett blushes. "Well explain the whiskey then." He huffs.

Bella shakes her head slowly and winces at the effort. "I think I was trying to reach it from the pantry and must have fallen off the chair."

I sigh exasperatingly, "A chair? We have a stepladder just across the kitchen. You know the floor is too slippery to stand on those chairs, especially in your condition." I scowl at the end because this was a very avoidable accident and could have ended far worse. Her big, sad eyes melt my anger and I lean in to kiss her forehead. "Never mind. What matters is that you are okay."

Emmett shakes his head in bewilderment. "Right. Um. Well I'll just go back to work then, I guess."

Bella shoots a sarcastic comment his way and I try not to smile. I turn to smile gratefully. "Yeah, thanks for your help, Emmett." Bella glares at me and I rephrase myself. "I mean, thanks for finding her and calling me." Bella softens a little.

"Thanks for calling him." Bella mumbles grudgingly and Emmett grins as he saunters out of the house.

"You need to start locking the front door, too!" He yells behind him.

The house is quiet again. Bella tugs my hand, "Can I get out of the tub yet?"

I laugh. "Are you warm?" I tease as I fetch a fresh bath towel.

"I am. No thanks to Emmett."

She stands so I can wrap the towel around her. I lift her out of the tub. Instead of setting her on her feet, I carry her into our bedroom and lay her gently on the bed.

"How is your head feeling?" I brush her damp hair aside and kiss her forehead as I ask.

"Not so bad." She threads her hand through my hair with a cheeky smirk and pulls me in for a kiss. If I'm not mistaken, there is a definite sparkle in her eyes. She scrambles under the blankets, not pulling them up far enough to keep her warm, or to cover her swollen nipples. Shit. I've been caught staring.

"You should strip down and join me." A cheeky smile and the faintest hint of a blush cross her face and I've melted. How many times in our married life have we been home alone, free from obligation, and childless for a couple of hours? I answer my own question as I strip down, definitely not enough!

**BPOV**

I try to contain my excitement and desire. It wouldn't do to look too keen, would it? I blush and scramble over to let Edward into the bed beside me, pulling the sheets up higher as I go. I'm so desperately keen to get off it is embarrassing! I'm definitely a sucker for his knight in shining armor act. Not to mention, what carrying me to the bedroom does, every time. Gah! His fingers brush against my heated cheeks and all I can imagine is how he could put them to better use.

Distracted by my own thoughts, I fail to pre-empt his suave moves as he throws the sheets off the bed and runs his eyes greedily down my body. With effort, I push my misgivings about my changing appearance aside and reciprocate, mesmerized by the tip of his leaking cock pressed against his belly. Oh god, what I could do with that right now if I weren't pinned to the bed! I need to focus. He's getting the better of me today and by the heat in is stare I know that he knows it.

I'm about to throw him over and have my way when he digs his fingers tenderly into my shoulders and rubs. It feels so wonderful I'm startled out of my plans and relax into his ministrations, moaning.

He chuckles, "Mm, I don't usually get such a response rubbing up here…" His fingers continue to rub my shoulders, neck, and arms as his mouth travels down to my painfully tight nipples. He pulls one into his mouth and gently suckles. I moan again. "That's more like it." He teases, releasing my nipple, and rubbing his hands gently down the length of my body. As his hands pass my lower abdomen, I spread my legs a little. He chuckles again, dipping to kiss my belly button tenderly. "You're a little wound up today, my love."

His fingers travel gently down through my wetness. I gasp and push up against them. "Fuck." He stills as his breath hitches and his eyes darken. I sit up. Propped on one arm as I tangle the other around his neck, I pull him down into another passionate kiss.

"Help me unwind?" I all but beg, wrapping a leg up around his thigh. He moans as he rubs himself against me.

He pulls away softly and strokes my cheek, "Your head injury?"

Wait? What? Oh for crying out loud! He can't be serious! I'm hot as hell for him and he's worried about a little bump on my head! No way! No way is my clumsiness ruining this. My blood is already boiling with desire and tips easily into an angry tirade. "I swear to god Edward, if you don't help me fucking unwind right this very minute, it won't be my head injury you'll be worrying about!"

He crashes his mouth to mine before I can continue. When he finally pulls away I'm gasping for breath. "Holy hell, Bella, you make me so fucking hot when you're angry!"

I'm bewildered, "I do?" I bite my lip, in what I hope is a seductive manner and wrap my legs around his thighs again. "How hot?"

He groans again, reaches between us, and guides himself toward my entrance as I thrust up to meet him. I swallow deeply as he fills me completely. Nothing will ever beat this feeling. Nothing. I hold him in this perfect moment with a kiss. "Take your time," I whisper, "We have hours."

He presses his entire body against me incredibly gently. "I know."

In our own world time is always relative. What feels like mere minutes, may be a lot longer. After a delicious session of very chaste and vanilla lovemaking, I am now bent over the end of the bed and taking quite the delicious pounding. Edward slides his hands up from where they've been gripping my hips as he finds his rhythm and uses one hand to support my ample cleavage from bouncing too much. I press back hard with each thrust. Between our joined grunts and moans, I've never been more thankful to have the house to ourselves.

My hair is falling into my face in a sweaty, messy tangle and I whip my head about a few times to try and get it out of my eyes. Edward uses his free hand to gather my hair for me and I can sense a change in his rhythm as he tugs it gently. Oh god. "More." I moan and push back hard.

"Mmm…Head injury." He mumbles and I gasp in frustration. This again? I stand, startling him while forcing him out of me and making it deceptively easy to push him onto the bed to straddle him.

"Oh thank fuck," He breaths as I start to ride him. "I thought you were stopping."

I smirk and ride him a little harder, pressing a little deeper. "My, my, you are a greedy boy today." I chide as I press myself down against his pubic mound with each thrust, giving my clit a delicious rubbing. "You must have come at least three times already, baby."

He moans. Then reaches up to rub and caress any part of me he can reach. "I'm still a good three behind you, my love." He has a very valid point. I have to admit I am a very happy girl right now. I press harder and faster. He reciprocates my every move until I explode in a series of rapid clenches around him. Moments later, I feel his hot ropes of cum shooting inside me for a fourth time and marvel at how he can possibly have any bodily fluid left.

We lay tangled together in a sweaty mess until our breathing returns to normal. "Your dad arrives next week." Edward murmurs, almost ruefully.

I smile reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure I still have time for you, for us."

"If he had any idea what we were just doing, he would shoot me for sure!" Edward glances about the room, appalled. I giggle. We tore the room apart. It's going to take a while to straighten everything out again.

"I think he's got some idea of what we get up to. After all, Grandma and I are going to tell him about the pregnancy."

For a moment Edward looks horrified. "What? Really? Why?"

I can't help giggling again at his fear. "Don't worry. He'll be completely okay with it. Once he knows we are married of course."

"What!? You didn't tell him, did you?!" Edward sits up and his face pales a few shades.

I laugh this time, "It will be okay. He'll be okay. He might even like you a bit better after it all. Grandma and I tell him all the time how good you are to me. He shouldn't give you too much grief."

Edward flops back onto the pillows and covers his eyes, groaning. "He said no. Very clearly. Not for a few years at least, and I imagine he wanted to be present."

I smile and kiss his forehead. "But I said yes and it's all done now. And that's all that matters, right?"

He smiles and returns my kiss. "Right."

Our kiss is interrupted by Edward's mobile phone ringing. I watch in amusement as he fumbles through his discarded clothes to fish it from his pocket. "It's the school." He tells me as he hits answer.

As he takes the call, I sneak quietly out of the room to use the bathroom. Pleasantly, my legs are still numb and shaky from such a wonderful afternoon. I start a warm shower. I step inside just as Edward crashes into the bathroom and tears back the shower curtain.

"We forgot the kids!" He blurts out, panicked.

"Calm down." I instruct. "What's wrong?"

"It's a quarter past three. Bree went to the office to phone us because no one is there to collect her!"

"QUARTER PAST THREE!?" I shriek, turn off the shower, and towel down as fast as possible. Edward throws me some clothes as he tugs on his own. We rush to the car giggling like naughty teenagers the whole time.

"I can't believe we forgot to collect her! I can't believe it's after three already!" I gasp as Edward drives towards the vacant school parking lot.

"We certainly won't win any parenting awards this week." Edward laughs as we pull up beside the curb where one lone schoolgirl is waiting with her backpack. Bree shoots us both worried looks as she climbs in the backseat and buckles herself in.

"Is everything okay?" She checks, still eyeing us cautiously.

"Of course, darling, we just forgot what time it was." I assure her.

"You've never forgotten me before." She remarks, still eyeing us coolly. "You were having sex and forgot about me, weren't you?"

Edward chokes on what I can only assume is laughter and embarrassment as I turn in my seat to face Bree. "Please, please, please don't tell anyone that!" I beg.

Bree smirks at me and pulls her reading book from her bag. "It was about time. I haven't heard you doing that for weeks!" She shoots me a cheeky look before opening her book and ignoring me completely.

I try to avoid eye contact with Edward as we drive to collect Grace. Every time we almost look at each other we have to stifle our hysterical laughs. I had no idea Bree was keeping such a close eye on us. Of course, it hasn't been weeks. We've just become more cautious, but obviously not cautious enough.

Alice gives Edward a good ribbing as we collect Grace. To be fair, I should have noticed his shirt is inside out. We collect drive-thru takeaway for dinner and fall back into the house by four in the afternoon, still giggling. Bree rolls her eyes, takes her food to the living room, and watches her afternoon cartoons.

Edward and I sit on the back deck. Grace demands to share our take away and rejects her bottle by pushing it away so many times that it falls off the deck onto the dirt below. I can't believe how much of a little _person_ she has become. She sits on her own now, crawls when she wants to, and definitely recognizes the people around her. Her biggest smiles are always for Emmett, much to his delight. She's willful, stubborn, and very sure of what it is she wants. I try to imagine what it will be like for her to have another sibling so close in age. After all, there will be less than twelve months between Grace and our new baby. If the government school changes go through, it means they could be in the same grade at school, even though they were born in different calendar years.

Edward doesn't seem to think this is a problem. "Grace is small for her age," he pauses when he sees my worry, "tough, though." He reassures me. "They will probably be mistaken for twins and play on it." He kisses my belly as he talks about our child and it makes Grace giggle so he does it again.

I rub my belly thoughtfully, "If the same thing happens to us as Mum and Phil, what would you want?"

I see Edward cringe. "It won't happen to us, my love. I promise I won't let it."

"You can't promise things like that. I just want to know what you'd want is all." I insist.

Edward sighs and lifts Grace for a cuddle. She doesn't want to be snuggled and kicks ferociously until he puts her down again. "My parents couldn't take them." I snort in agreement.

"Not even over my dead body." I agree.

Edward smiles wryly at me. "I guess it would be a lot to ask of your Dad, or Grandma. They're getting old too and the girls would either have to immigrate or your Dad would have to quit his job to live here." He rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Emmett?" I suggest.

Edward grins at me. "It's what I was thinking, but I didn't dare suggest it."

I laugh. "He would do a great job, theoretically."

Edward nods and scoots over to hug me. "It's not a situation we're ever going to have to consider." He reassures me.

I hum against him happily. "Even so, it's nice to be prepared."

**oooOOOooo**

_Authors notes: Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement to continue; not that I was ever going to give this up, I've just been very very busy! Thanks also to Aunt Bell since she was able to turn this chapter around and back to me in only a day or so despite me taking months to get it to her. Awesome beta right there! _

_There's still a long way to go but I know in my mind how this will end (yes yes yes, a HEA, I know!) so each posting from now on is a little bit bittersweet for me. I've rearranged my life just a little bit so hopefully I'll have time to get back on some sort of reasonable writing schedule but right now I have to run off to work so I'll check in again a bit later. Enjoy! xxx_


	96. Chapter 96

**Previously (because no one has a memory THIS good!):**

Edward and I sit on the back deck. Grace demands to share our take away and rejects her bottle by pushing it away so many times that it falls off the deck onto the dirt below. I can't believe how much of a little _person_ she has become. She sits on her own now, crawls when she wants to, and definitely recognizes the people around her. Her biggest smiles are always for Emmett, much to his delight. She's willful, stubborn, and very sure of what it is she wants. I try to imagine what it will be like for her to have another sibling so close in age. After all, there will be less than twelve months between Grace and our new baby. If the government school changes go through, it means they could be in the same grade at school, even though they were born in different calendar years.

Edward doesn't seem to think this is a problem. "Grace is small for her age," he pauses when he sees my worry, "tough, though." He reassures me. "They will probably be mistaken for twins and play on it." He kisses my belly as he talks about our child and it makes Grace giggle so he does it again.

I rub my belly thoughtfully, "If the same thing happens to us as Mum and Phil, what would you want?"

I see Edward cringe. "It won't happen to us, my love. I promise I won't let it."

"You can't promise things like that. I just want to know what you'd want is all." I insist.

Edward sighs and lifts Grace for a cuddle. She doesn't want to be snuggled and kicks ferociously until he puts her down again. "My parents couldn't take them." I snort in agreement.

"Not even over my dead body." I agree.

Edward smiles wryly at me. "I guess it would be a lot to ask of your Dad, or Grandma. They're getting old too and the girls would either have to immigrate or your Dad would have to quit his job to live here." He rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Emmett?" I suggest.

Edward grins at me. "It's what I was thinking, but I didn't dare suggest it."

I laugh. "He would do a great job, theoretically."

Edward nods and scoots over to hug me. "It's not a situation we're ever going to have to consider." He reassures me.

I hum against him happily. "Even so, it's nice to be prepared."

**Chapter 96 – Future planning**

Our quiet moment on the back deck is interrupted by ringing phones at the same time, both Edward's mobile and our landline. I run to the landline, pleasantly surprised to hear Jasper on the other end. I'm supposed to work tomorrow night, no doubt Emmett had words with Jasper already about today's "_overdose"_ fiasco. Jasper will probably tell me I'm no longer needed.

My guess is accurate. Jasper laughs as I explain what really happened, but won't budge on my having the weekend off. I roll my eyes even though he can't see me through the phone. Jasper asks if he and Alice can come over for lunch tomorrow and I agree readily. While I enjoy our alone time as a family, and as far as I'm concerned, Jasper and Alice are family. I'm also sure Edward won't mind.

We already have a huge lunch planned for Sunday with everyone at Jasper's house. By everyone, it really does feel like the entire town. Alice is finalizing our graduation dresses and Lauren and I need a final fitting. She also managed to convince Jake and Eric to wear suits; they get to try them on for the first time. Emmett is coming along for the comedic value in watching us, or so he says. If the outfit is too over the top, Jasper and Edward are supposed to provide me with moral support. I'm still not sure how much of my baby bump the dress will conceal. In my mind I will be a tacky pregnant graduate and have my photo splashed all over those gaudy prom dress websites. I know I can't get out of this, so I'm just going to smile and take things the best way I can manage.

I end the call and find Edward busy bathing Grace. He doesn't look up, completely focused on the task-at-hand. "That was Laurent. I have to go into work for a bit tomorrow. We're behind on all the graduation preparations because of the funeral today. I should be home by dinner though."

"Oh." I didn't see that coming.

"Is that okay?" Edward looks up anxiously. "I could tell him I can't make it if you need me? You did have a fall today, after all."

I smile and shake my head. "No, I'm fine. Alice and Jasper are coming around for lunch tomorrow, but you'll see them Sunday anyway."

I start straightening the bedroom, as Edward makes sure Grace and Bree are tucked safely into bed. It takes me a good hour to clean up and change our sheets. Edward catches me by the washing machine as I start a load in the dryer and smirks. "Not really any point tidying up when we're just going to make a mess now is there?"

Something in the tone of his voice sends an immediate throb through my groin and I moan involuntarily. That's all the invitation he needs to press me against the washing machine.

"Bree's awake." I warn him.

He shrugs as he slips my dress over my head, "The door is closed, and the dryer is going. It's loud enough to muffle even you, my love." The dryer hums and clunks against the wall, its sounds exaggerated by being in the small closed room and I have to agree with him.

I impress myself with the ability to conceal my moans and screams. At the back of my mind is the thought that Charlie and Grandma Swan will be here next week and I'll have to be quiet. Lord knows I can't live without this particular marriage perk, so I'm compromising.

I shudder violently as he thrusts deep within me, but I don't scream out. He bites and nibbles at my neck, trying everything it seems to get me to scream out. I reciprocate by distracting him with strokes, tugs, and a good dose of my fingernails raking his back. It doesn't take long for us to become a hot mess on top of the dirty laundry pile.

Satisfied, I sigh and stretch out, curling myself back around him as I settle. I think we're getting better at this, the wonderful game of give and take. It's as if each time is more satisfying than the last. I get a vague vision of us as an elderly couple in a nursing home having fantastic sex and check myself before I giggle.

"Is everything okay?" He murmurs, brushing my hair from my face and sneakily checking my temperature at the same time.

Sitting up on my elbows over him I stare deep into his eyes. He looks worried. "Are _you_ okay?" I ask, suddenly concerned.

He blushes. Too cute. I don't catch what it is he mumbles under his breath and I press him to repeat it. "You didn't scream out. Was it… good… for you?" He is embarrassed, but I can't help laughing.

"It was fantastic, Baby. I was trying to control myself for when Charlie is in the next room."

He sits suddenly and covers his groin with some laundry. "Oh no. Why did you have to go and say that?" The mock despair in his voice sends me into a fit of giggles and I hug him tight until I can speak without laughing.

"I want you to know you can trust me, so you don't push me away for these… uh… liaisons, when we have guests." I explain awkwardly with my hands.

He grabs my hands as I finish speaking and kisses the tips of my fingers. "I would never turn you down. I can't resist you at all. You should know this by now."

Smiling, I stand and start to redress. "Even if it means being shot at by an angry father-in-law?"

"Even then", he promises and seals it with a kiss.

**oooOOOooo**

I wake up the next morning still completely worn out and roll over, stretching my arm over Edward's side of the bed. It's empty. I sit with a start and check the time. 7:45 am. Damn it, surely he hasn't gone already. I hastily pull my pajamas back on, grinning as I find pants thrown over the end of the bed. No wonder I'm exhausted!

Edward grins at me from the bedroom door in casual dress pants and a dress shirt buttoned down revealing a delicious "V" of skin below his neck. I'm floored because he looks good enough to eat. I forget all about putting my pajamas on and race to attack him with kisses.

"Shit. Bella." He pants pulling away. "I've got to go to work. You can't do this to me now!"

I look down and blush noticing the massive problem I have caused him. I flop on the bed and moan dramatically. "I think I'm becoming a nympho."

He smirks down at me. "I don't mind _at all_." I blush again. I don't know what has gotten into me lately, but even though I'm a bit sore from yesterday I just can't get enough of him. He helps me into my pajamas and pulls me up into a tight hug. "It's probably all those hormones rushing through you, my love. Don't worry about it." He soothes. "And of course I will do my very best to accommodate your every need when I don't have to be at work." He ends with a frown. "I'll be home as early as possible today, I wish I didn't have to work on a Saturday but if I'm early enough maybe we can have dinner on the beach tonight?"

"That sounds lovely." I agree.

"I want you to take it easy too and definitely no climbing on chairs." He adds seriously.

I laugh. "I promise. Besides Bree is home and she's quite the little climber now that her tree house is finished. I'm sure she'll reach for anything I need."

He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "Okay. I'll call you at lunch time. I love you."

"I love you, too." I squirrel out of bed, follow him to the door, and blow him a kiss as he pulls out of the driveway to school.

Hungry, I head for the kitchen to find Bree and Grace playing with Bree's coloring books on the kitchen table.

"Have you had breakfast?" I check.

"Yup. We were up early and Dad took us for a walk on the beach and I saw some dolphins! I'm drawing them now." Bree gushes most of this out in one breath. Wow, I must have been extremely tired to have sleep through all of that.

"Jasper and Alice are coming over for lunch today." I comment as I fix a bowl of cereal.

"Good. I like Alice. She's my favorite." Bree pauses and looks up. "I like Jasper too, but he's very quiet, don't you think?"

I stifle a laugh. "You were very quiet not so long ago too." I point out.

She shrugs and goes back to her coloring. Grace seems perfectly content to sit in her high chair and scribble all over one of Bree's old coloring books. Occasionally Bree will pause and swap a few crayons over for Grace telling her which color she has now. I'm mostly impressed by how Grace mimics the coloring action she observes from Bree and doesn't once put the crayon in her mouth. I decide they'll be fine while I take a quick shower.

We spend the morning playing a few of Bree's different board games. "I can't wait until Grace is old enough to understand the rules." Bree sighs and Grace once again knocks the pieces from our board.

"It will be a while yet." I tell her as I fish the small piece out of Grace's mouth and replace it with her teething ring. She promptly spits the teething ring back at me.

"Well, it would be nice to have someone to play with apart from you and Dad. Like another kid."

I consider her statement carefully before commenting. "Why don't you invite a friend from school around? They would probably like to see your tree house and play games with you."

"Mm, no. They don't really like me." She must have seen a brief flicker of pain on my face because she quickly assures me she doesn't like them one little bit either. I don't press her further on the issue.

I wonder desperately if maybe there are few kids her age living on the reserve with Jake. I know not all of them come into our school since there is a small correspondence school on the reserve, but it's only for junior schooling. If you want to graduate from senior school like Jake, you have to come to our school. I'll ask him tomorrow. It kills me to see Bree with only her baby sister and an imaginary friend for company.

**oooOOOooo**

Jasper and Alice bring food with them. Apparently Alice has become quite fussy about what she eats. She spends a while lecturing me on organic foods and how much better they will be for my baby and me. Jasper stands behind her and rolls his eyes making me giggle.

Eventually Alice agrees to play a game with Bree. Jasper and I are left alone to chat. He turns to me in all seriousness. The look on his face is so determined that I stop nibbling at my salad and pay attention. He takes a deep breath.

"Bella, I've been thinking about the hotel. I really need help and I know I offered you a full-time position as soon as you graduate but…" I cut him short.

"But now I'm not suitable? What, because I'm pregnant? Because I'm surrounded by uptight men who think I'm too fragile?" I huff and cross my arms. I really, really want this job. Hell, I'd already accepted. I thought it was mine. He can't take it from me now. I try to hold back my tears. Jasper is the one person in my life who has consistently treated me like an adult, none of this fragile childish bullshit. We've always been equal. I guess Edward and Emmett have been in his ear.

"No, no, no! Listen to me!" He grabs my hands away from where they are crossed across my chest and holds them. "I need to future-proof the business. The baby will be here in a few short months and I need to step back. I know you were looking for something to invest your inheritance in a while back and I know it's a big ask, but would you be interested in becoming a co-owner with me?"

I gasp in shock. He continues. "I've worked it out with my accountant and you would share the profits too on top of your salary, so it wouldn't be a bad investment as long as you still want to work there of course." He stops, looking worried. "I mean, I'll understand if you want to stay home with the baby."

I giggle. "What? Like a housewife? Get real Jasper." He laughs with me.

"That's what I thought."

He pulls a folder out of their bags and shows me what he has had drawn up with his accountant and lawyer. I consider everything very carefully. It sounds like a great opportunity. After a few hours of intense discussion I decide to sign it. I would have 35% of the business and Jasper would retain the rest. I would be the assistant manager as soon as my liquor license came through. Jasper and I would share the load of running the place so he could spend more time at home with Alice and the new baby when it arrives. After I'm satisfied with the answers to my hundreds of questions, I grab the pen.

"Wait… you're signing it today?" Alice squeals over my shoulder.

Jasper laughs. "You can think about it for a bit Bella. Take it and show Edward, your dad, hell, get Angela to check it over."

I smile and shake my head. "No, I trust you and it sounds like a great opportunity. Besides, I still have to transfer the money and get a liquor license… it will take weeks before it's official, even if I sign today." I sign the documents, my belly full of nerves. This is a huge decision, but I'm positive it's a great one.

Jasper and Alice embrace and Alice bursts into tears of happiness. "See, I told you she'd love the idea!"

Alice turns to me, smiling. "It was all my idea. I knew you'd be perfect! And now it's like we really are a family!"

I have to agree. This is a great feeling. "Promise me you'll tell Edward." Jasper smiles almost nervously. I laugh.

"Of course, I'll tell him tonight. He won't be impressed. I'm sure he still has high hopes for me going off to uni next year."

Jasper chuckles, "You'll learn more about the real world in six months with me than they can ever teach you in four years at uni darling!"

I grin and it turns into a stifled yawn. "Wow, I can't believe how tired I've been lately!" I remark.

"Go and have a nap. I'll watch the girls for a bit." Alice nudges me into the house toward my bedroom.

"You don't have to do that. I mean, are you sure?" I really do need a nap.

Alice laughs, "Of course I'm sure. Jasper and I will watch a movie with them and you can sleep without having to worry."

I am so lucky to have such great friends. I curl up on top of the covers and I'm asleep within a few short moments.

**oooOOOooo**

_Authors Notes:_

_Firstly, a HUGE thanks to my beta, Aunt Bell, for hanging in there with me. As a tribute to her, for this chapter I have not gone and 're-corrected' her American corrections to my Aussie spelling._

_Secondly, in reply to the very many review questions I've received over the past three months of silence:_

_Yes I am continuing and finishing the story;_

_No, I have not given up on this story._

_Lastly, where have I been these past three months? Well, for one I was at the LA premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 2 and now have my very own Robert Pattinson autograph. Obviously that was a HUGE distraction from my writing. Otherwise, I've been working six days a week, sometimes up to ten hour shifts, trying to keep on top of my health issues and enjoying my first full wet season in my new home. Christmas is sneaking up on me and my beta also has RL commitments so I'm not going to promise regular updates but I will definitely be continuing and finishing this one._

_In other news, I do have a small completed story (Bella x Jasper) I wrote around this time last year and have never posted. It's now beta'd and I'm considering putting it up to distract you all from wondering where my updates are. Also, I'm a FAGE participant so expect a new one-shot pairing from me in the next 24hrs._

_Recommendations? I would recommend you all head over to Aunt Bell's page and read her FAGE (Carlisle x Bella) from last year before she posts this year's contribution. I have been reading it in my (limited) spare time and it's fantastic! Author: Bell 1, Title: Waterfall Beginnings. Look it up :D_

_Over and out 3_


	97. Chapter 97

_Little Aussie Dictionary: "Biscuits" are the equivalent of American "Cookies". Some of our tv advertising uses the word "Cookie", and of course all kids who watch Sesame Street know what it is the Cookie Monster eats, but I'd say "Biscuit" is still the most common word used to describe the treat._

_Also we say 'Mum' and 'Mummy' instead of 'Mom' and 'Mommy'. It's pronounced slightly different and kids who say 'Mom' here really do stand out as being foreign. Once, again, we're exposed to it in American story books (Berenstain Bears anyone?) I'm just including this in case anyone thinks I can't spell :)_

Now I want to eat a biscuit, of the strawberry Tim Tam variety…

**PREVIOUSLY (It's a long winded previously but I haven't posted for a while so if you have a super memory, skip forward to the chapter)**

oooOOOooo

I wake up the next morning still completely worn out and roll over, stretching my arm over Edward's side of the bed. It's empty. I sit with a start and check the time. 7:45 am. Damn it, surely he hasn't gone already. I hastily pull my pajamas back on, grinning as I find pants thrown over the end of the bed. No wonder I'm exhausted!

Edward grins at me from the bedroom door in casual dress pants and a dress shirt buttoned down revealing a delicious "V" of skin below his neck. I'm floored because he looks good enough to eat. I forget all about putting my pajamas on and race to attack him with kisses.

"Shit. Bella." He pants pulling away. "I've got to go to work. You can't do this to me now!"

I look down and blush noticing the massive problem I have caused him. I flop on the bed and moan dramatically. "I think I'm becoming a nympho."

He smirks down at me. "I don't mind at all." I blush again. I don't know what has gotten into me lately, but even though I'm a bit sore from yesterday I just can't get enough of him. He helps me into my pajamas and pulls me up into a tight hug. "It's probably all those hormones rushing through you, my love. Don't worry about it." He soothes. "And of course I will do my very best to accommodate your every need when I don't have to be at work." He ends with a frown. "I'll be home as early as possible today, I wish I didn't have to work on a Saturday but if I'm early enough maybe we can have dinner on the beach tonight?"

"That sounds lovely." I agree.

"I want you to take it easy too and definitely no climbing on chairs." He adds seriously.

I laugh. "I promise. Besides Bree is home and she's quite the little climber now that her tree house is finished. I'm sure she'll reach for anything I need."

He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "Okay. I'll call you at lunch time. I love you."

"I love you, too." I squirrel out of bed, follow him to the door, and blow him a kiss as he pulls out of the driveway to school.

Hungry, I head for the kitchen to find Bree and Grace playing with Bree's coloring books on the kitchen table.

"Have you had breakfast?" I check.

"Yup. We were up early and Dad took us for a walk on the beach and I saw some dolphins! I'm drawing them now." Bree gushes most of this out in one breath. Wow, I must have been extremely tired to have sleep through all of that.

"Jasper and Alice are coming over for lunch today." I comment as I fix a bowl of cereal.

"Good. I like Alice. She's my favorite." Bree pauses and looks up. "I like Jasper too, but he's very quiet, don't you think?"

I stifle a laugh. "You were very quiet not so long ago too." I point out.

She shrugs and goes back to her coloring. Grace seems perfectly content to sit in her high chair and scribble all over one of Bree's old coloring books. Occasionally Bree will pause and swap a few crayons over for Grace telling her which color she has now. I'm mostly impressed by how Grace mimics the coloring action she observes from Bree and doesn't once put the crayon in her mouth. I decide they'll be fine while I take a quick shower.

We spend the morning playing a few of Bree's different board games. "I can't wait until Grace is old enough to understand the rules." Bree sighs and Grace once again knocks the pieces from our board.

"It will be a while yet." I tell her as I fish the small piece out of Grace's mouth and replace it with her teething ring. She promptly spits the teething ring back at me.

"Well, it would be nice to have someone to play with apart from you and Dad. Like another kid."

I consider her statement carefully before commenting. "Why don't you invite a friend from school around? They would probably like to see your tree house and play games with you."

"Mm, no. They don't really like me." She must have seen a brief flicker of pain on my face because she quickly assures me she doesn't like them one little bit either. I don't press her further on the issue.

I wonder desperately if maybe there are few kids her age living on the reserve with Jake. I know not all of them come into our school since there is a small correspondence school on the reserve, but it's only for junior schooling. If you want to graduate from senior school like Jake, you have to come to our school. I'll ask him tomorrow. It kills me to see Bree with only her baby sister and an imaginary friend for company.

oooOOOooo

Jasper and Alice bring food with them. Apparently Alice has become quite fussy about what she eats. She spends a while lecturing me on organic foods and how much better they will be for my baby and me. Jasper stands behind her and rolls his eyes making me giggle.

Eventually Alice agrees to play a game with Bree. Jasper and I are left alone to chat. He turns to me in all seriousness. The look on his face is so determined that I stop nibbling at my salad and pay attention. He takes a deep breath.

"Bella, I've been thinking about the hotel. I really need help and I know I offered you a full-time position as soon as you graduate but…" I cut him short.

"But now I'm not suitable? What, because I'm pregnant? Because I'm surrounded by uptight men who think I'm too fragile?" I huff and cross my arms. I really, really want this job. Hell, I'd already accepted. I thought it was mine. He can't take it from me now. I try to hold back my tears. Jasper is the one person in my life who has consistently treated me like an adult, none of this fragile childish bullshit. We've always been equal. I guess Edward and Emmett have been in his ear.

"No, no, no! Listen to me!" He grabs my hands away from where they are crossed across my chest and holds them. "I need to future-proof the business. The baby will be here in a few short months and I need to step back. I know you were looking for something to invest your inheritance in a while back and I know it's a big ask, but would you be interested in becoming a co-owner with me?"

I gasp in shock. He continues. "I've worked it out with my accountant and you would share the profits too on top of your salary, so it wouldn't be a bad investment as long as you still want to work there of course." He stops, looking worried. "I mean, I'll understand if you want to stay home with the baby."

I giggle. "What? Like a housewife? Get real Jasper." He laughs with me.

"That's what I thought."

He pulls a folder out of their bags and shows me what he has had drawn up with his accountant and lawyer. I consider everything very carefully. It sounds like a great opportunity. After a few hours of intense discussion I decide to sign it. I would have 35% of the business and Jasper would retain the rest. I would be the assistant manager as soon as my liquor license came through. Jasper and I would share the load of running the place so he could spend more time at home with Alice and the new baby when it arrives. After I'm satisfied with the answers to my hundreds of questions, I grab the pen.

"Wait… you're signing it today?" Alice squeals over my shoulder.

Jasper laughs. "You can think about it for a bit Bella. Take it and show Edward, your dad, hell, get Angela to check it over."

I smile and shake my head. "No, I trust you and it sounds like a great opportunity. Besides, I still have to transfer the money and get a liquor license… it will take weeks before it's official, even if I sign today." I sign the documents, my belly full of nerves. This is a huge decision, but I'm positive it's a great one.

Jasper and Alice embrace and Alice bursts into tears of happiness. "See, I told you she'd love the idea!"

Alice turns to me, smiling. "It was all my idea. I knew you'd be perfect! And now it's like we really are a family!"

I have to agree. This is a great feeling. "Promise me you'll tell Edward." Jasper smiles almost nervously. I laugh.

"Of course, I'll tell him tonight. He won't be impressed. I'm sure he still has high hopes for me going off to uni next year."

Jasper chuckles, "You'll learn more about the real world in six months with me than they can ever teach you in four years at uni darling!"

I grin and it turns into a stifled yawn. "Wow, I can't believe how tired I've been lately!" I remark.

"Go and have a nap. I'll watch the girls for a bit." Alice nudges me into the house toward my bedroom.

"You don't have to do that. I mean, are you sure?" I really do need a nap.

Alice laughs, "Of course I'm sure. Jasper and I will watch a movie with them and you can sleep without having to worry."

I am so lucky to have such great friends. I curl up on top of the covers and I'm asleep within a few short moments.

oooOOOooo

**Chapter 97 – Work Dinners**

**(EPOV)**

We don't break for lunch. At all. I'm starving. It's after four when Laurent announces he wants us all to come out to dinner tonight at Jasper's restaurant bar to celebrate as a team before the official grade twelve graduation. There are fourteen teachers, twelve student teachers, nine teacher aides and five administration-staff; all working unpaid overtime on a Saturday. Not to mention a few community volunteers who have come along today to help keep graduation on track. My mother is one of them. I don't think anyone is too impressed with the new dinner development, but Laurent insists we all bring our partners and families. The others perk up. I don't. I can't imagine Bella being accepted into the mob of teacher's wives, especially not since she is one of Thursday's graduates!

I try to back out of dinner a few times without success. Eventually I excuse myself to call Bella and hope that maybe she will have the foresight to say she isn't well if the plans make her uncomfortable. Unfortunately, she's more than happy to come along to dinner and agrees to meet me there with the girls. I sigh in defeat. Bella sounds like she's in a great mood and I can just see a few of the bitchier women bringing her down tonight. Most people don't even realise I'm married. It will be a huge shock for them to meet my wife. Not to mention, I'd rather be selfish and keep Bella's good mood all to myself.

I grudgingly accept a few biscuits when they are passed around and it somewhat cures my hunger. By not allowing me to help organise my own graduating class, Laurent is grating on my nerves. So far I've been excluded from helping grade final exams and now he won't let me see the final results. I hate that the final awards will be a surprise even for me. I assumed as the teacher, I would be privy to this information. In fact, I'm sure that I should be and Laurent is just being a giant pain in the arse about it. So we can finish earlier, I try to get it off my mind and cooperate.

At six, we leave the school building as a group and head to the restaurant. Many partners are already waiting outside the restaurant for us. I nervously scan the crowd looking for my family, half-expecting to find Bella or Bree fighting, or crying over some insensitive comment. It looks like they're not here yet. I go to the bar with a few of the student teachers and bristle when I see Felix. He notices and promptly faces the other direction.

"Edward! Hi! How are you?" Victoria runs up and attempts to hug me. I stand there awkwardly, remembering her trying like mad, this time last year, to get me to have dinner with her. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know I'm married either.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm here for a work dinner actually, so I can't stay and chat." I grab my drink from the bar and leave the money as I attempt to make a beeline for Laurent.

"Oh, that's lovely. At the school, right? The school year must be almost over. Do you have plans for your holidays?"

Emmett appears out of nowhere and claps me on the back. "He sure does. His wife is expecting their first baby before school starts next year." He grins broadly and steers a shocked Victoria away from me. I can't help but to chuckle. I owe him one.

I turn to find a spare table just as I hear a familiar squeal at the front door. Grace has spotted Emmett and is insisting to be released from Bella's arms to go to him. Emmett hears her too. He promptly leaves Victoria in the middle of the bar to scoop Grace out of Bella's arms and spin her around.

Bella laughs, "Careful Em, she's eaten already."

He laughs, "Won't stop her from having a go at my food later though. Will it, Princess?" He hugs her tight and she squeals in delight.

"I meant she's going to spew on you, Dumbass." Bella shakes her head shuffling Grace's nappy bag to her other shoulder.

I make my way over to them and fish Bree from behind Bella. "The other children are playing outside. Jasper set up a ball pit." She has obviously been coerced into coming out tonight. Her clothes are definitely not of her own choosing because the colors match and Bella made her wear sandals instead of her favorite flip-flops. Bree shrugs and heads in the direction I point. She still keeps quiet around large groups, but I've seen her hold her own on a playground so I'm not worried. I wrap an arm around Bella's shoulder and kiss her forehead. "You look lovely."

She smiles up at me radiantly. "Alice was over when you rang and she rushed to find me a suitable dress for tonight. I hardly had to do anything." I grin. That explains why Bree is so well coordinated. Grace is also rather overdressed by Bella's standards. "She dropped us down here tonight so we only have one car to take home. I thought you might have a few drinks with everyone."

"So you spent the afternoon with Alice?" I don't feel so bad leaving her home knowing she had company. Bella laughs.

"Actually, I was still pretty sleepy. Alice watched Grace and Bree while I had _another_ nap. It's getting ridiculous." She looks a little worried and I hug her gently.

"Don't worry. I'd be more worried if you weren't sleeping." I assure her.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have to talk to you about something important later…" She's cut off by the waitress wanting to take our orders. I hope she's finally made a decision about her university applications. It's getting quite late in the year to apply. The first round of offers will be out early in the new year. She really should make a decision. I'm hoping her Grandma Swan will be more persuasive trying to get her to choose a degree than I have been.

"Have you made a decision about next year?" I ask, trying to keep the hopeful tone from my voice.

She smiles mysteriously. "I have."

I lean towards her eagerly, "Is it good news?"

She laughs. "I hope you'll think so."

It has me wondering what type of craziness she has decided. Either way, I'm relieved she's made a decision that seems to make her happy. Now really isn't the time, or place to be discussing such things, so I'm happy to let it drop.

As we wait for our dinner to be served, I'm pleasantly surprised by how well things are going. Emmett invited himself to join our table and happily rocks Grace on his knee. The new kindergarten teacher and her husband are at our table too. Since they are so far removed from the higher school, they have no idea Bella is a student and treat her only as my wife. It's a great feeling. The children are called in from the playground to eat their meal before we are served. As our meals are brought out, most children return to playing in the ball pit.

With Emmett here too, I find it's actually a relaxing night. After the meals are over, most of the others head home; their obligations fulfilled. I choose to stay and have a few drinks while Bree is still happy playing outside and Grace is soundly asleep in Emmett's arms. As all the plates are cleared and the music gets louder preparing for the nighttime dancing, Jasper comes to join us with a round of drinks.

"Out celebrating?" He asks as he slips into the booth next to Emmett.

"Celebrating what?" Emmett and I ask in unison. Bella doesn't seem confused. In fact, she seems a little… guilty?

"Bella?" Jasper asks. "You haven't told them?"

"Not yet." She whispers.

"Changed your mind?" He seems a little worried about this and it's confusing as hell to me.

"No." She assures him quickly.

"Tell us what?" Emmett recovers faster than I do. "If we're supposed to be celebrating, then it's good news, right?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course." Jasper supplies as he eyes Bella. It's clear he's waiting for her to break the news.

"Is this to do with what you've decided for next year?" I prompt her.

"University?" Emmett asks, confused.

"No. I've made a, um, business venture instead."

Jasper smiles and shakes his head. "She's agreed to be my business partner."

"Here at the bar?" Emmett and I both ask, very surprised. She nods.

There's a long silence as everyone processes each other's reactions. "What do you think?" Bella asks me anxiously.

**oooOOOooo**

**BPOV**

I wish it hadn't come out like this. Jasper seems disappointed that he had to break the news, as if I somehow broke my word. I haven't of course. There has not been a single window of opportunity for me to talk to Edward in private since I signed the papers.

Edward and Emmett both look stunned. Emmett has a weird grin on his face, as if he is already starting to think of how he can make our new arrangement work to his advantage. Edward is completely unreadable. I expect he has a right to be upset, or hurt that I didn't consult with him. I guess I was just being stubborn earlier, trying to prove to the world, once again, that I'm an adult capable of making adult decisions. Yet again, I've ended up not thinking through my decisions. I still have no idea how he feels about this new development.

"What do you think?" I ask anxiously.

A small smile turns his lips up at the edges. "I spent all day sitting in a crummy staff room folding papers and not even being allowed to count grades while my wife purchased half a business. I feel a little insignificant in comparison."

Emmett guffaws and play punches his arm, making Grace stir and wake. "She's emasculated you again, Dude."

Edward smiles and reaches for my hand. "Jasper we need champagne. We _are_ celebrating. My wife made her first investment today." His eyes twinkle and I heave a sigh of relief. He's not mad at all. He stands, never letting go of my hand. "Dance with me?"

I oblige and under the cover of music and dancing, I tell him all the details I know about the deal. It must take a while because when Jasper brings another drink to Edward on the dance floor, he lets us know that Emmett has taken the girls home to bed in our car. It's only a short walk along the sand, so I don't mind at all. It's a Saturday night and we don't have to be anywhere until lunch tomorrow for dress fittings with Alice.

Caught up in the moment and not caring who else sees, I enjoy having Edward's strong arms wrapped around me as we dance. He's had enough drinks to be a little overly affectionate in public. I blush a little at how carefree he's becoming with his kisses. There's a red head glaring at us from the corner of the room. I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I just can't place it. Edward places a long trail of kisses down my neck and my blush deepens as the red head intensifies her glare. What the hell is her problem?

I return my full attention to Edward, much to his delight, and we dance for a few more songs. When I notice her still in the corner after a few more dances, I decide the easiest way to ditch her would be to leave. I pull Edward in and whisper alluringly in his ear, "Can I take you home?"

He doesn't need asking twice. Once we're on the beach, we both kick off our shoes and continue dancing along the beach until the music fades out of earshot.

"That was a good night." I tell him as we lean into each other walking home.

He buries his nose in my hair and kisses my head. "It was a fantastic night." He practically beams as he lists everything he loves about the night. "You and the girls looked fantastic, we went out as a family without causing a scandal, we got to dance the night away, and you've made a decision about next year."

"And you're not mad about it!" I laugh.

"I can't be mad at you for choosing what you want to do." He stops and looks into my eyes. "I was worried you'd make a decision that you thought would suit me or the girls best. I'm thrilled you've chosen to do something for yourself. I'd be a bit devastated if you chose to study a pathetic degree you have no interest in, long distance, just so you could keep us all happy." He hugs me close and I know I absolutely made the best decision.

"Will you dance with me, again?" He asks.

"There's no music."

"So?" I can't argue with that logic and I continue to dance with him to the sound of the waves breaking over the sand until we reach our own backyard.

"I don't want the night to end." I sigh ruefully.

Edward winks at me. "We have a bed in the garden shed, Darling."

"A bed we will need to move out before my Dad arrives and snoops around!" I exclaim, suddenly realizing we only have a few days to make sure there isn't anything inappropriate where Dad might investigate.

"It's okay, there's only a bed. I boxed everything up and took it to Emmett's shed last week. If your Dad does snoop there, he's going to think Emmett is the kinky one." I giggle and let Edward lead me to the now unlocked and full of gardening equipment, shed. "It doesn't mean we can't make our own fun." He murmurs as he pushes me up against wall.

**oooOOOooo**

**(EPOV)**

Sunday morning I'm woken by very loud chirping birds and reminded instantly of how much I drank last night. Bella is curled up fast asleep against my side and I wonder if she has any headache pills in her purse. Rifling through, I find she keeps almost everything in her bag. A small bottle of water, a little disposable toothbrush in a foil packet, the headache pills are most useful and I fish them out.

Bella wakes up as I replace her purse beside the garden shed bed. She looks gorgeous with her hair still pinned up and last night's makeup gently smeared to make her eyes far smokier than I'm sure she intended. I lean in and kiss her, prepared with another little toothbrush when she objects due to her own morning breath.

"Hmm, wonder how the girls are?" She smiles groggily at me as she accepts the toothbrush.

"It's too early to be worried about them, my sweet. It's barely dawn."

Her eyes widen, surprised. "Why are we awake?"

"I thought you might like a morning swim?" I wink at her and she perks up instantly.

"Oh, that would be lovely!"

I help her out of her dress and we laugh like teenagers as we dart to the water's edge in our underwear. I'm reminded again how lucky I am to have met the love of my life. Her baby bump shows and I put a little distance between us so I can stand back and admire her changing form. She has no idea the effect she has on me by just being around.

"Come on, the water is warm." She encourages me to swim out and join her, which I do without hesitation. As I get closer, I don't stop. Instead I smash my body up against hers and pull her into a deep kiss. She molds easily to my intentions and threads her fingers through my hair, tugging it as I run my greedy hands all over her smooth skin. Her legs wrap deliciously around my waist and I moan, desire coursing through us.

"Remember our first date?" She pants into the crook of my neck. I shiver in delight, remembering the first time I'd coerced her into swimming in her underwear in the deserted Pacific Ocean.

"Lay back," I shift so she is floating, her legs wrapped securely around me. Her arms move softly in the water helping keep her afloat. Her breasts are much larger than that first night and I remember it so clearly. I run my hands over her breasts and down to her belly where our baby son or daughter is sleeping peacefully, hopefully. "God Bella, so beautiful."

She shifts, rubbing her core against my straining erection. I'm reminded of how innocent she was back then compared to the minx she's become. Now that she knows how to press my buttons, I'm putty in her more than capable hands and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I shift to give her what it is she is craving. I'm rewarded with a gasp as I slide deep inside her. She pulls herself up from the water, wraps her arms around my neck, and presses the wet fabric of her lacy bra against my already sensitive skin. I let her ride me at the pace she dictates. I am further rewarded with a deep, moaning orgasm. The sounds she makes are enough to drive me insane.

I remember her asking me not long ago why we always seem to orgasm simultaneously when her girly magazines say it's so uncommon. I didn't have the heart to let her know that her happiness triggers mine. Without fail she is once again my undoing. I hold her tight as I try and regain my breath. She hugs me tightly.

After a while I notice her happy pants have become soft tears. Alarmed, I pull her into a more comforting hug and brush the wet hair out of her eyes. "What's wrong, my sweet?"

She hiccups as she tries to control her tears. "I'm just being silly."

"No, you're not. Please tell me what you're thinking?" I all but beg.

She smiles softly. "That night. Mum was helping me get ready to go out. She suggested I wear matching underwear and I was so embarrassed she would even suggest it."

I smile too. "I like her even more now."

Bella almost laughs. "She loved you. She was so happy for me; and for us."

I pull her into a tighter hug. "I know. I'm sure she still is."

"She'd be thrilled about our baby. Especially that it will be so close to Grace in age. We could have done Mummy things together." She starts to cry again and my heart breaks for everything she has lost this year.

"I'm sorry." I whisper into her ear, feeling terribly inadequate.

"It's not you." She wipes her tears again. "I just miss her sometimes. Little things remind me of her. Like the underwear thing. I almost always wear matching underwear now and I never used to do that."

"Really?" I'm surprised. So far Bella has been the queen of lingerie in my books. Always matching and always more tempting than the occasion required.

She giggles. "Yes, you can ask Grandma Swan. I would only ever wear white bras to school in case a strap showed, but white knickers are so impractical…" She trails off.

"Wait. What color knickers did you wear?" I have to know now.

She laughs and brushes my curiosity aside. "My favorite pair were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle ones. I had a set of four, but they wore out."

I burst into a healthy fit of laughter. "Really? My Bella, who wears the tiniest lacy concoctions known to man, had a favorite pair of TMNT underpants?"

She pushes me away playfully. "I didn't have a boyfriend to try and woo back then."

"I hardly need wooing. In fact, your little green turtle panties even might have worked."

She laughs harder. "They weren't little. They were very decent thank you very much."

I can't help but laugh at the image. "I love you." I blurt it out, not smooth at all, but she smiles and tells me she loves me even more.

We spend another twenty minutes, or so playing around in the surf before deciding to head up to the house and play adults again.

I didn't plan an author's note... but thank you for continuing with me, and welcome to the new readers/reviewers.

For those of you who are friends with me on Facebook, check out my 'Internet Dating Fails' album. I used the username 'WiddleWombat' and one particular loser (because he is married and still contacting single women for fun) bothered to Google me and mention my fanfiction stuff. Nice to know that's my first result on Google :D


End file.
